The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki
by Brengzeck 014
Summary: Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha dan menyandang status SS-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto bersama adiknya Karin dan Kushina memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka Uzushiogakure, disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin menuntun dunia shinobi menuju kedamaian. [Bad Summary] [Overpower!Naru] [Arc: Dua Uchiha]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa dunia pada perdamaian. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto bersama adiknya Karin beserta Kushina...Check This Out.../ Bad Summary / StrongNaru, Godlike Naru/ Mind to #RnR...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: PROLOGUE ::..**

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Ayuki (OC) berjuang setengah mati untuk melindungi Desa Konoha dan kedua anak kembarnya yaitu Uzumukai Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin dari cakar dari Kyuubi Yang sementara Kyuubi Yin sudah tersegel di tubuh Naruto. Minato membagi dua Chakra Kyuubi untuk kedua anaknya.

"Ayuki, waktu kita semakin sedikit..Uhukk." Minato batuk darah, "Sampaikanlah pesanmu untuk kedua anak kita."

"Naruto, Karin." Ayuki tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Maaf telah menjadikan kalian _Junchuriki_, mulai sekarang hidup kalian akan menjadi sulit..." Ayuki memberitahukan kepada kedua anaknya (Mirip di Canon agar tidak terlalu panjang).

"Perlu kalian ingat bahwa kami sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangi kalian." Ayuki mengakhiri pesannya .

"Maaf Minato, aku mengambil banyak waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa Ayuki." Minato menjeda perkataanya, "Pesanku pada kalian seperti omelan Kaa-_san_mu tadi." Ucap Minato lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**HAKKE FUIN**

Chakra Yang Kyuubi akhirnya tersegel di tubuh Karin dan bersamaan dengan itu _Rikudō Sennin_ muncul setelah penyegelan itu dan mengambil Naruto karena Ia yakin bahwa Naruto akan menjadi anak yang akan membawa perdamaian pada dunia.

_"Maaf Karin, Kau harus tinggal sendirian untuk 6 tahun kedepan." _Rikudō Sennin aka Hagaromo sambil tersenyum pada bayi imut berambut merah didepannya.

_"Sandaime-Hokage akan merawatmu." _Hagoromo akhirnya menghilang diikuti cahaya putih meninggal Karin yang akhirnya menangis seolah tahu bahwa kakaknya diambil oleh Hagoromo.

* * *

**..:: THE CHRONICLE OF TRIO UZUMAKI ::..**

**..:: CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING ::..  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah panjang hingga punggungnya dan manik Vielot dengan 3 garis lahir masing-masing di kedua pipinya . Ia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berwarna biru dengan lambang Klan Uzumaki di punggungya dan celana panjang hitam bergaris putih di bagian paha serta sandal standari Shinobi. Ia adalah Uzumaki Karin adik dari tokoh utama cerita ini Uzumaki Naruto. (A/N : Disini, Karakter atau sifat Karin berbeda dengan di Canon.)

Ia berjalan di pagi hari nan indah diiringi kicauan burung yang terbang kesana-kemari. Namun suasana pagi tersebut berubah bagi anak perempuan tersebut ketika memasuki kawasan ramai penduduk. Seluruh penduduk langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan takut, marah dan sebagainya. Walaupun dipandang bagaikan monster yang menakutkan anak perempuan tersebut tetap memancarkan senyum indah diwajahnya.

"Hey lihat, _monster _itu." Bisik seorang warga pada warga disamping.

"Kenapa Sandaime-_sama_ menginjinkan _monster _itu tinggal didesa." Jawab warga yang dibisik tersebut.

Karin yang mendengarkan perkatan warga tersebut langsung berlari dengan bulir air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. "_Sampai kapan aku harus menderita seperti ini_."

.

.

Sementara itu jauh di tempat lain tepatnya dimensi lain tampak seorang anak laki-laki jabrik kuning cerah dengan tiga garis lahir di masing-masing pipinya mengenakan kimono putih tanpa menggunakan alas kaki sedang berbicara dengan seorang kakek yang melayang.

"Pelatihanmu disini cukup sampai disini, Naruto." Ucap _Rikudō Sennin._

"Terima kasih telah merawat dan melatihku selama ini Hagoromo-_jiji._"

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun, Naruto." Hagoromo mulai melatih Naruto semenjak umurnya 4 tahun

"Dari lahir aku memang sudah kuat _Jiji_." Naruto menyombongkan diri sembil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kontrol Chakra milikmu sudah Perfect. Kau berhasil mengusai banyak Jutsu elemen _Doton, Suiton dan Fuuton_ dengan sempurna. _Mokuton_ milikmu juga hampir sempurna. _Kenjutsu_ dan _Taijutsumu_ juga benar-benar menakjubkan. Dan kau sudah mengusai beberapa _Fuinjutsu_"

"Hee! Itu sudah pasti." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah, sebagai perpisahan aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah dan memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

"Apa itu _Jiji._" Hagoromo mendekati Naruto dan memegang kedua mata Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikanmu mata milikku, yaitu _Doujutsu_ terkuat _Rinnegan_." Hagoromo melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan tampak sebuah _Doujutsu_ berpola riak air berwarna ungu dan selang beberapa saat mata Naruto kembali seperti semula yaitu manik _Sapphire_ yang indah.

"Kau harus berlatih menggunkan mata itu, dan ketika kau sudah bisa menggunkan Rinnegan itu kau akan mengusai Katon serta Raiton. Kau juga akan mendapatkan jutsu dari mata itu sendiri." Naruto sedikit bingung. "Bagaimana cara aku melatihnya? _Jiji_ "

"Kurama akan mengajarimu."

Disini Naruto dan Kurama Yin sudah bersahabat. Naruto juga sudah bisa memanggil Kurama melalui Kuchiyose karena telah menandatangani kontrak dengan Kurama.

"Dan hal yang akan aku beritahukan padamu adalah..." Hagoromo mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto mulai dari Nama orang tuanya hingga Ia memiliki seorang adik yang tinggal di desa Konoha.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto langsung tertunduk sedih namun seketika langsung hilang ketika Ia mengatahui bahwa Ia mempunyai seorang adik.

"Baiklah Naruto, Aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke dunia nyata." Naruto mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat pada _Rikudō Sennin._

"_Tumben anak ini sedikit hormat padaku._" Batin Hagoromo karena selama bersamanya Naruto selalu berbuat onar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto." Perlahan_ Rikudō Sennin_ mulai menghilang dari hadapan Naruto yang meneteskan air mata sedih karena berpisah dengan Sensei-nya namun Bahagia karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan adiknya.

_._

.

Sebuah cahaya putih langsung muncul di hutan dekat Konoha dan perlahan menampakkan Naruto yang mengenakan baju hitam polos dan celana pendek sertea sandal standar Shinobi dan sebuah tas ransel berisi pakaian dan barang lainnya di punggung (tidak tau Naruto dapat dimana). Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa arah karena selama Ia berlatih ia hanya terus berada di dimensi buatan Rikudō Sennin.

"_Hoii Naruto! Apa yang Jiji beritahukan padamu._" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari dalam Mindscape Naruto. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

"Ia memberikanku _Rinnegan_ miliknya, tetapi ia bilang kau harus melatihku untuk menguasainya."

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau._" Ucap Kurama dan perempatan langsung muncul di jidat Naruto. "Apa kau bilang bola bolu."

"_Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu menggunakannya dan ingat Naruto, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya agar terlalu mencolok._"

"Aku tau itu." Naruto sedikit menggurutu sebal. "_Dan apa lagi yang Jiji kataka?_" Tanya Kurama.

"Ia bilang aku mempunyai seorang adik yang tinggal di desa Konoha." Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"_Cih! Aku sudah tahu itu, karena setengah diriku disegel di dalam tubuhnya._"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana jalan menuju ke desa Konoha."

"_Baga, kau sudah dekat dengan Konoha, jalan saja ke arah kanan sampai kau menemukan sebuah gerbang._" Naruto mengangguk paham dan langsung menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi

"Ingat Naruto, sembunyikan identitas orang tuamu dan juga kemampuanmu. Sudah dulu aku mau tidur." Kurama menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas seperti posisinya biasanya.

"Cih! Aku mengerti dasar Bola bulu tukang tidur."

"_Duren Baga_." Gerutu Kurama.

**BACK TO REAL WORLD**

Setelah kembali dari Mindscape miliknya, Naruto mulai berjalan sesuai yang Kurama katakan dan tibalah Naruto didepan sebuah gerbang. Naruto memandangi pemandangn desa Konoha yang indah dan terkagum-kagum berbeda dengan Rikudō Sennin katakan.

"Apa anak kecil sedang tersesat." Tanya Izumo sang penjaga gerbang abadi desa Konoha, "Ano...Maaf." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat pada Izomu yang sedang berjaga di posnya, "Apa ini desa Konoha."

Izomu mengangguk pelan, "Iya, ini desa Konoha. Siapa namamu anak kecil?"

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Izomu sedekit terkejut mendengar nama Naruto sementara Kotetsu langsung bangun dan menganggkat kepalanya dari atas tangannya setelah mendengarkan Izomu.

"Dimana kantor Hokage? aku ingin bertemu dengan dia." Tanya Naruto, "Lurus saja sampai menemukan gedung besar dengan huruf kanji 'Hi' (Api)." Naruto mengangguk paham dan berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Wajah anak itu sedikit mirip dengan mendiang Yondaime Hokage-sama." Kutetsu hanya bengong lalu kembali menadahkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya yang berada di atas meja.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha. Ia merasa sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya Ia bertemu dengan orang banyak. Sesekali beberapa penduduk menatap wajah Naruto sementara yang empunya hanya berjalan santai sambil bersiul.

Sampailah Ia di depan gedung Hokage dan langsung diberi pertanyaan oleh seorang _Jounin_.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini." Naruto menoleh ke arah _Jounin _tersebut. "Bisa antar aku bertemu Hokage." _Jounin _tersebut mengangguk lalu mengantar Naruto menuju kantor Hokage.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rungan Hokage sementara _Sandaime _aka Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tekejut langsung menaruh buku laknat karangan muridnya yang ia baca ke dalam laci mejanya. "Masuk!"

Masuklah seorang _Jounin _bersama dengan anak berusia 7 tahun berambut pirang jabrik kedalam ruangan. "Anak kecil ini ingin bertemu dengan anda,Sandaime_-sama._" _Jounin _tersebut membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan." Tanya Hiruzen

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku Sandaime Hokage atau panggil saja _Jiji_."

"Tapi pertama-tama perintahkan _Anbu_ penjaga anda untuk keluar." Hiruzen sedikit terkejut karena Naruto bisa mendeteksi Chakra milik _Anbu_ penjaganya. "_Hebat sekali bocah ini bisa mendeteksi Chakra seseorang_."

Hiruzen lalu memerintahkan para _Anbu_ penjaganya untuk keluar.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah di desa ini ada anak perempuan bernama Uzumaki Karin." Hiruzen hanya mengangguk.

"Begini..." Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa maksudnya mulai dari Karin dan diakhiri dengan permintaan Naruto untuk menjadi warga Konoha.

"_Apa dia anak Minato yang hilang setelah penyerangan Kyuubi karena Biwako mengatakan bahwa Minato dan Ayuki sebenarnya memilik dua anak._" Hiruzen menatap Naruto sejenak. "_Dan wajahnya hampir sama dengan Minato serta tanda di pipinya mirip dengan Karin_."

"Ada apa _Jiji_." Ucap Naruto membuat Hiruzen sadar dari lamuannya.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu di Konoho, tetapi mengenai kakak dari Karin aku belum percaya." Hiruzen berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Baiklah, besok datanglah pagi-pagi kita akan mengetes DNA milikmu dengan DNA milik Karin." Naruto mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju pintu Hiruzen langsung berkata.

"Kau kan orang baru disini, dimana kau akan menginap. Bagaimana kalau dirumahku saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Tidak perlu _Jiji_." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

Malam harinya Naruto berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas dan berpikir sebaiknya mendirikan rumah dari _Mokuton _miliknya. Ia lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal _lalu menghentakkan tangannya di tanah.

**MOKUTON: SHICHŪKA NO JUTSU**

Sebuah pondok kecil yang terbuat dari Kayu langsung muncul dari permukaan tanah. Naruto langsung masuk dan meletakkan ransel miliknya lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Sebenarnya apa ini tas ini sehingga berat sekali." Naruo duduk di dekat tas tersebut lalu membukanya.

Di dalam tas tersebut terdapat beberapa pakaian, sebuah gulungan, sekotak bento, uang berjumlah 5000 Ryo dan kebutuhan lainnya. Naruto lalu menemukan sebuah surat kecil, Ia langsung membaca isi surat tersebut.

Kalau kau sudah membuka tas miliknya kau pasti sudah menemukan barang-batang yang aku berikan seperti pakaian, uang dan kebutuhan lainnya. Kalau kau sudah menemukan gulungan itu, bukalah menggukan Fuitjutsu yang kuajarkan padamu. Di dalam gulungan tersebut ada banyak gulungan jutsu semua elemen dasar hingga Sank-S, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dan semuanya dari dasar hingga Rank-S. Mohon maaf bila jika tidak gulungan mengenai Genjutsu. Rajinlah berlatih dan sayangilah adik dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dan yang paling penting adalah wujudkanlah cita-citamu untuk mendamaikan dunia.

TTD : Hagoromo-Sensei

"Itu pasti, _Sensei_."

Naruto lalu memakan bento kemudian membereskan isi tasnya dan memasukkan gulungan pemberian Hagoromo ke dalam _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan peralatan ninja yang Ia letakkan di tangan kirinya dan akhirnya beristihat.

.

Keesokan paginya seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah sepunggung agak terlihat kacau. Sedang bergeliat diatas tempay tidurnya. Hingga Biwako membuka gorden hingga cahaya matahari menyinari kelopak matanya. Manik Violet secara perlahan muncul menandakan bahwa sang empunya sudah bangun.

"Karin-_chan_ bangun, Hiruzen-_Jiji _menyuruhmu untuk ke kantornya." Karin menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. "Lima menit lagi _Baa-chan_."

Lima menit kemudian Karin bangun dan melakukan ritual sakral setiap paginya yaitu mandi lalu menuju dapu dan menikmati sarapan. Setelah beberapa saat hening hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring saling bertemu.

"Hiruzen-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa ada anak laki-laki seumuran denganmu datang ke Konoho kemarin dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Kakakmu." Karin langsung menghentikan sarapannya. "_Nii-chan_?"

"Itulah kenapa Hiruzen-_Jiji _menyuruhmu ke kantornya. Ia ingin mengetes DNA milikmu dengan anak itu." Karin langsung tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat memiliki teman bahkan kakak. Walaupun nantu hasil tesnya negatif, Karin tetap bahagia.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Karin langsung menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu pamit pada Biwako. Selama perjalanan Karin terus membayangkan wajah dari anak tersebut.

KARIN POV

" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku akan memiliki seorang teman eh bukan, Kakak." Ucapku sambil terus membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi." Diakhiri dengan senyuman manis dariku.

KARIN POV END

.

Kini Karin sudah berada di ruang Hokage dan ternyata Naruto belum ada di tempat itu. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul sebuah kepulan asap dan Naruto muncul setelahnya. Hiruzen terkejut dengan munculnya Naruto mengingat Ia masih berusia 7 tahun tetapi Naruto sudah bisa menggunkan _Shunshin_.

"_Aku semakin penarasan saja dengan Naruto_." Batin Hiruzen sambil menatap Naruto sedangkan Karin masih dalam keadaan terkejut melihat Naruto juga memiliki 3 garis di kedua pipinya seperti dirinya.

"_Apa dia yang bernama Karin_." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan anak perempuan bersurai merah panjang sepunggung yang sudah terlihat rapi dan indah. Karin mengenakan baju berwarna merah dengan lambang Uzumaki di tenganya tanpa lengan sehingga tangan putih mulus tanpa cacat miliknya terlihat dan celana hitam sampai di bawah lutut serta sandal standar Shinobi.

"_Apa dia yang dimaksdu Jiji." _Naruto memakai pakaian seperti di canon sewaktu belum masuk akademi tanpa google di jidatnya.

"Karena kalian sudah ada disini aku akan mengambil sedikit darah kalian." Ucap Hiruzen lalu mendekati Karin dan menyuntik lengannya sementara Naruto menggigit ujung ibu jarinya lalu meneteskan darahnya ke tempat yang akan digunakan untuk Tes DNA.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Hiruzen menghilang menggunkan _Shunshin_.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Karin saling memandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit mengenai desa ini." Naruto membuka suara.

Mereka berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan Hokage dan duduk. Karin mulai menceritakan mengenai Konoha sementara Naruto mendengarkan secara antusias. Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu, tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan Hiruzen muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

Karin langsung menghampiri Hiruzen lalu bertanya padanya, "Bagaimana hasilnya _Jiji_."

"Hasilnya adalah-" Hiruzen menggantung kalimat sambil menghela nafas yang membuat Karin sedikit sedih, tetapi setelah itu Hiruzen langsung tersenyum, "Positif, jadi kalian adalah saudara."

Karin yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, " Hai, Kar-"

Perkataan Naruto langsung terhenti karena Karin memeluknya erat sambil membedangkan kepalanya di dada Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Karin. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Karin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut merah Karin. Tanpa Naruto sadari baju miliknya basah dan Ia pun langsung menyingkirkan rambut Karin yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ehh! Kenapa kau menangis? Karin-chan." Naruto memegang dagu Karin lalu mengarahkan wajah Karin ke arah wajahnya. Bukan untuk ciuman.

"Hiiks...hiiks...Ak-ku sangat bahagia, hiiks...hikss Akhirnya a-ku ti-tidak akan kesepian lagi. Hiks..hiiks." Naruto sedikit terkejut mengapa adiknya kesepian padahal Konoha adalah desa yang besar dan banyak penduduknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Karin-_chan_." Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Selama ini aku hanya ditemani oleh _Baa-chan, Jiji _dan Kakashi_-Niisan_."

"Siapa itu Kakashi." Tanya Naruto dan masuklah Seorang _Anbu_ ke ruangan tersebut memakai topeng anjing. "Kau, Jadi kau yang dari tadi mengawasi kami di ruangan." Inu sedikit terkejut karena di usianya yang masih belia Naruto sudah bisa mendeteksi Chakra miliknya sementara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Inu, _Anbu_ yang diberi tugas untuk mengawasi Karin. Dan Karin jangan panggil aku Kakashi jika sedang memakai topeng, Panggil aku Inu." Karin mengangguk paham.

Kakashi mendekati Hiruzen lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Minato_-sensei_." Hiruzen membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Karin-_chan_ dan Inu keluar dulu, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen semnetara Kakashi dan Karin mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun, Naruto sudah pemikiran seperti orang dewasa kan murid _Rikudou Sennin, _ tetapi kadang-kadang tingkah bodoh dan Hiperaktifnya masih ada.

"Apa arti dari perkataan Karin tadi, apa _Jiji_ selama ini mengurngnya di rumah."

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto-" Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak. "-Apa kau tau Insiden Kyuubi 7 tahun yang lalu." Naruto mengangguk pelan

"Iya aku tahu itu, Kurama sendiri yang memberi tahukanku. Dan satu lagi, nama Kyuubi adalah Kurama."

"Heh! Bukannya Kyuubi ada didalam tubuh Karin-_chan_." Kata Hiruzen sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya Yondaime membagi dua Chakra Kurama sebelum disegel ke tubuhku dan Karin."

"Jadi itu artinya kau-" Perkataan Hiruzen langsung dipotong oleh Naruto, "Seorang _Jinchuriki_."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, lalu kembali ke topik semula mengapa Karin-_chan_ selalu kesepian itu karena." Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak sementara Naruto meneteskan keringat dingin di jidatnya.

"Karena penduduk menganggap Karin-_chan_ sebagai _Monster_ karena keberadaan _Kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Karin-_chan _sangat kesepian."

Naruto langsung menunduk penuh rasa bersalah karena meninggal Karin sendirian, apalagi ia dianggap sebagai _monster_ di Konoha semakin menambah penderiataan Karin. Naruto lalu mendongak ke atas sambil tersenyum.

"Paling tidak mulai dari sekarang aku akan melindunginya." Hiruzen menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kunci apartemen. "Ini, Kunci apartemen tempat tinggalmu sekarang bersama Karin_-chan_. Aku sudah membayar sewanya."

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Sandaime karena dapat membuat sebuah rumah menggunkan _Mokuton _miliknya, tetapi Sandaime sudah membayarkan apartemen tersenut jadi Naruto mengambil kunci tersebut lalu berjalan keluar. "_Jaanee, Jiji_."

"Alamat apartemenmu ada di kunci tersebut."

.

Naruto dan Karin kini berjalan diiringi bunyi burung di senja, matahari mulai kembali ke peradabannya. Sesekali Naruto menggeram marah di dalam hatinya sampai-sampai ia ingin memukul para penduduk yang menatap Karin dengan wajah takut, marah dan mengintimidasi. Namun niatnya ia urungkan mengingat ia baru 2 hari berada di desa Konoha. Sementara Karin hanya memeluk erat lengan Kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, _ne_ Karin." Naruto menoleh arah Karin yang sedang memeluk lengannya sementara Karin mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Kau suka makan apa?"

"Ramen, kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen." Jawab Karin dengan nada mulai senang sementara Naruto mengukir senyum di bibirnya setelah melihat Karin takut seperti tadi.

.

Kini mereka tengah menyantap ramen pesanan masing-masing. Naruto memesan ramen jumbo sementara Karin memesan ramen miso. Sesekali Karin bertanya mengenai apa yang kakaknya lakukan selama ini dan Naruto memberikan pada Karin jawaban bohong. Setelah selesai menyantap Ramen, Naruto dan Karin keluar dari Ichiraku.

"Bisaka kau antar aku ke toko penjual sentaja ninja." Tanya Naruto pada Karin yang dari tadi cuman melamun. Gak tau apa yang ia lamunkan, "KARIN!" Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras membuat Karin langsung menatapnya.

"Bisa kau antar aku ke toko penjual senjata ninja." Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya dan Karin mengangguk pelan. "Ikuti aku."

"Memangnya kakak mau beli senjata ninja buat apa." Tanya Karin pada Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Untuk berlatih dan melatihmu besok. Agar kau dan _Nii-san_ menjadi kuat." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut merah Karin sambli tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap karin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko. Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**HENGE NO JUTSU**

Naruto berubah menjadi seorang _Jounin_. Itu karena mana mungkin anak berumur 7 tahun membeli senjata Ninja. Karin hanya bisa terkejut melihat kakaknya melakukan perubahan. Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam toko tersebut selang beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar sambil membawa tas plastik berisi senjata ninja yang dibeli Naruto.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Karin pergi ke rumah Hiruzen untuk mengambil pakaian Karin serta meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama kakaknya. Naruto dan Karin kin berada di depan apartemen yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen. Apartemen yang tampak sederhana. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke apartemen barunya, tampak beberapa rungan yang sudah dibersihkan terlihat. Ruang tamu dan dapur tersambung menjadi satu dengan dua ruang tidur yang berada di kanan kiri dapur, sementara untuk kamar kecil terdapat di samping kamar sebelah kanan.

Malam semakin larut. Karin juga sudah tertidur, Ia kemudian mengeluarkan senjata ninja yang tadi ia beli, satu per satu diletakkan di lantai. Ada 20 Kunai, 20 Shuriken, 10 Kertas peledak dan 5 Bom asap. Naruto memasukkan seluruh senjata tersebut ke _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan miliknya lalu beristirahat alias tidur.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**NOTE :  
Uzumaki Kushina bukan ibu Naruto serta adiknya Karin (bukan Karin Fansgirl Sasuke) sifatnya periang. Kemungkinan Chapter depan Naruto dan Kushina akan bertemu dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Author tetap mengikuti alur dari Canon meskipun nanti sedikit diubah**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ? - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 2 : TRAININNG AND MEETING ::..**

* * *

Sang mentari akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya. Tampak seorang anak bersurai kuning jabrik sedang bergeliat di atas kasurnya. Selang beberapa lama seorang anak perempuan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto hendak membangunkan _Niisan-_nya. Dimulai dari menggoyang-goyangkan badan _Niisannya_ hingga menarik selimutnya.

"_Nii-chan...Nii-chan, _bangun."

"Lima menit lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya hingga terngkurap.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya lalu menjalankan ritual mandinya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya membuat tubuh bagian atas miliknya yang mulai terbentuk walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun. Ia melihat adiknya sedang membersihkan beberapa tempat yang masih terlihat kotor.

"_Ohayo Nii-chan_." Sapa Karin berbalik setelah mendengar langkah kaki Naruto.

"_Ohayo_, kau sudah mandi?" Karin menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Beberapa menit kemudian Karin sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia menggunakan baju kaos lengan panjang biru dengan lambang pusaran air di bagian tengah dan celana standar _Chunin_ serta alas kaki standar ninja. Sementara rambut merahnya dibiarkan terusai sehingga membuatnya tampak cantik. Sementara Naruto menggunkan baju kaos berwarna orange dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru dan untuk bawahan Ia menggunakan celana orange selutut dan alas kaki standar ninja.

"Kau terlihat cantik Karin." Puji Naruto langsung membuat Karin menjadi blushing (bukan berarti jatuh cinta).

"Terima kasih _Nii-chan_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan sekarang. " Naruto lalu duduk diikuti oleh adiknya. Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan santai.

"Makan yang banyak Karin, aku akan melatihmu hari ini agar kau menjadi kuat." Karin mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah makanannya, "_Nii-chan _tinggal dimana sebelum kesini." Tanya Karin setelah menelan makanan di mulut.

"_Nii-chan _tinggal disebuah hutan bersama _Sensei_-ku." Kata Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Sensei?" Tanya Karin sedikit penasaran, "Iya _Sensei,_ Aku tinggal bersama ia sambil berlatih." Jawab Naruto.

"_Nii-chan _akan mengajari sedikit yang _Nii-chan_ ketahui." Karin tersenyum simpul mendengar bahwa Naruto akan mengajarinya.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka membersihkan meja makan dan setelah itu pergi ke Training Ground 14. Seperti hari-hari biasanya penduduk menatap Karin dengan tajam dan menyakitkan tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya karena hari ini merasa sangat senang. Sesampainya di tempat latihan Naruto langsung berdiri bersama Karin didepan sebuah pohon.

"Jadi latihan hari ini apa?" Tanya Karin antusias.

"Kita akan berlatih kontrol chakra dengan cara mengalirkan chakra kita menuju kaki lalu memanjat." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya lalu berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon sementara Karin memperhatikan kaki Naruto dengan seksama.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Karin lalu berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakranya menuju ke kakinya. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Karin sudah bisa menggunkan chakra.

Karin mulai berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon sementara Naruto menunggu di bawah jika saja Karin akan terjatuh dan benar saja, karena Karin cuman mengaliri kakinya dengan sedikit chakra ia akhirnya terjatuh, namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menangkap Karin ala Bridal Style.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan Karin. "Ingat! Kau harus menyeimbangkan chakra di kakimu. Jika terlalu sedikit kau akan terjatuh seperti tadi dan jika terlalu banyak batang pohon tersebut kemungkinan patah." Ceramah Naruto pada adiknya yang mengangguk paham dengan ceramah Naruto. (AN : Karin disini sedikit lebih pintar dibanding Naruto).

Setelah melalui beberap kali percobaan Karin akhirnya berhasil sampai di puncak pohon tersebut. Naruto langsung tersenyum melihat adiknya sementara Karin tampak sangat gembira setelah berhasil mencapai puncak pohon.

"Karena kau sudah berhasil kita akan menuju ke tahap selanjutnya." Karin melompat turun, Sementara Naruto memegang _Fuinjutsu _yang ada ditangan kirinya dan muncullah sebuah gulunngan.

"Di dalam gulungan ini terdapa tehnik bernama _Kagebunshin no jutsu_. Baca dan pelajari isi gulungan ini." Naruto melempar gulungan tersebut ke adiknya. "_Nii-chan _sendiri ingin melakukan apa?"

"_Nii-chan_ ingin duduk sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Naruto berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon dan duduk sambil berkonsentrasi. Sementara Karin langsung membuka gulungan tersebut dan mulai mempelajarinya.

"Oe! Bola Bulu bangun." Ucap Naruto di dalam Mindscape sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurama yang sedang tidur.

"**_Ada apa? Duren_**." Tanya Kurama sambil membuka matanya.

"Apa kau memperhatikan adikku berlatih." Tanya Naruto

"_**Ia sangat bersemangat dan kontrol chakranya juga lumayan**._" Jawab Kurama

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku ajarkan padanya." Tanya Naruto kembali sambil memegang keningnya.

"**_Kau ajari saja dulu untuk lebih meninkatkan kontrol chakranya. Kemudian setelah itu cari tau apa jenis perubahan chakranya_**." Kurama menutup matanya secara perlahan. "**_Sudah dulu aku mau tidur_**."

"Dasar Bola Bulu tukang tidur." Kurama yang mendengar ejekan Naruto hanya mendengus keras.

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, bukannya membuka mata ia malah tertidur pulas sementara Karin masih serius membaca gulungan tersebut. Setelah merasa sudah mengerti, Karin menutup gulungan tersebut dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
**

Kepulan asap putih langsung menutupi tubuh Karin, setelah kepulan asap menghilang Karin sedikit kecewa lantasan tidak bunshin yang muncul. Ia terus mencoba dan hasilnya tetap nihil, Ia mulai frustasi ditambah lagi melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur semakin menambah frustasinya. Namun kata hatinya langsung berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi kuat dan tidak ingin mengecewakan _Nii-chan, _ia langsung mengepalkan sebuah _Handseal _berteriak dengan keras.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
**

Kepulan asap langsung menyelubungi Karin dan setelah menghilang muncullah satu Bunshin miliknya. Ia langsung merasa gembira akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah Bunshin. Di percobaan selanjurnya Karin berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin lalu 5 Bunshin dan terakhir 10 Bunshin.

Karin langsung menghilangkan Bunshinnya dan mengambil gulunagn yang tergelatak di tanah. Ia lalu berlari ke tempat Naruto tertidur dan membangunkannya. Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya sedang digoyang-goyang oleh seseorang langsung membuka mata dan mungusapnya.

"_Nii-chan_, aku sudah menguasainya. Coba lihat ini!" ucap Karin penuh semangat dan membuat _Handseal_.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Kepulan asap putih langsung mengelilingi Naruto dan muncullah pulahan Bunshin milik Karin. Naruto yang melihat hasil latihan adiknya langsung tersenyum bangga karena Karin dapat menguasinya dalam tempo satu hari sedangkan Ia membutuhkan waktu tiga hari mengingat otak Naruto yang sedikit lemot.

Setelah Karin menghilangkan seluruh Bunshinnya, ia merasa sangat kelelah dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk, Naruto yang melihat kondisi Karin langsung melesat dan menangkap tubuh Karin dan menaikkan ke atas punggungnya. Karin menggerutu sejenak lalu menadahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Sepertinya Karin sudah kelelahan dan hari juga mulai sore, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Training ground sambil menggendong Karin di punggungnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik mereka, Naruto langsung menidurkan Karin di tempat tidurnya setelah itu ia pergi membersihkan dirinya lalu menyiapakan makan malam. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar Karin dan masuk untuk membangunkannya.

"Karin-_chan_ bangun, makan malam sudah siap." Karin yang masih terlihat kelehan berjalan gontai-gantai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan hening hanya suara piring dan sendok yang terdengar. Karin merasa kelelahan tidak seperti kemarin yang banyak bertanya pada _Niichan_-nya. Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Naruto memberikan kamar yang sebelah kiri yang sedikit lebih luas pada adiknya sementara ia mengambil kamar yang sebelah kanan.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali ke Training Ground 14 untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka. Hari ini Naruto berjanji pada Karin untuk mengajarinya _Ninjutsu_ sehingga membuat Karin menjadi bersemangat.

"Untuk belajar _Ninjutsu, _pertama kita harus mengetahui apa perubahan chakramu."

"Bagaimana caranya _Nii-chan_." Tanya Karin dengan antusias. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil yang membuat Karin menjadi penasaran.

"Alirkan chakramu pada kertas ini maka kau akan mengetahui jenis perubahan chakramu." Naruto memberikan satu kertas pada Karin.

"Jika basah itu artinya _Suiton, _jika terbelah _Fuuton_, hancur _Doton_, mengkerut _Raiton,_ dan terakhir jika hangus berarti _Katon_." Ucap Naruto dan kertas yang ia pegang langsung terbelah lalu basah kemudian hancur.

"Itu artinya Nii-chan mempunyai jenis perubahan _Suito, Doton _dan_ Fuuton_."

"Sebenarnya _Nii-chan_ mempunyai semuanya namun _Katon _dan_ Raiton _milikku belum muncul_." _Naruto sedikit sombong sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Karin kemudian mengalirakn chakranya pada kertas tersebut membuat kertasnya menjadi terbelah lalu hancur dan terakhir hangus terbakar.

"Jenis perubahan chakramu adalah _Fuuton, Doton _dan_ Katon. _Kalau begitu buatlah dua puluh Bunshin."

"Kenapa membuat Bunshin." Tanya Karin

"Itulah kenapa _Nii-chan_ menyuruhmu berlatih _Kagebunshin_. Itu karena Bunshin yang kita buat pengalamannya bisa kita ketahui setalah Bunshin tersebut menghilang." Karin mengangguk paham lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Muncullah dua puluh Bunshin Karin sementara Naruto mengeluarkan tiga gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu_-nya lalu memberikannya pada Karin.

"_Nii-chan_ ingin kau membagi menjadi empat kelompok bunshinmu. Satu kelompok mempelajari satu _Ninjutsu_ masing-masing perubahan chakramu dan sisanya berlatih kontrol chakra." Perintah Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus berlatih kontrol chakra lagi _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu agar membuat kontrol chakramu menjadi sempurna sehingga bisa menciptakan air dari udara, kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Karin.

"Aku juga ingin sedikit berlatih untuk menyempurnakan _Ninjutsu_ milikku."

Hari demi hari mereka terus berlatih tanpa diketahui oleh seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua. Kakashi juga tidak mengetahuinya karena tugasnya untuk mengawasi Karin telah digantikan oleh Naruto atas kemauan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Kontrol chakra Karin mulai sempurna. _Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu _miliknya juga sudah berkemban pesat. Ia juga telah menguasai bebera _Ninjutsu _perubahan chakra miliknya. Dan sama halnya denga Karin, Naruto juga telah berkembang pesat hingga levelnya sekarang setara dengan low _Jounin_ sementara Karin setara dengan low _Chunin_.

Karin juga kini telah belajar di akademi semenjak dua tahun lalu dan ini adalah tahun terakhirnya. (AN: Author tidak tahu mengenai sistem Akademi). Sementara Naruto menolak masuk akademi karena mengira masuk akademi hanya untuk belajar. Ia tidak mengetahui untuk menjadi ninja ia harus masuk ke akademi. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Sandaime-Hokage di dalam ruangannya.

"Naruto, apa kau ingin menjadi Ninja?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Iya aku ingin menjadi Ninja yang hebat agar dapat melindungi orang yang kusayangi serta untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto membuat Hiruzen menjadi tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi kenapa sewaktu aku ingin memasukkanmu ke akademi kau menolaknya?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto membuatnya sedikit bengong.

"Memangnya untuk menjadi ninja harus masuk akademu dulu, _Jiji._" Tanya Naruto sadar dari bengong yang membuat Hiruzen sweatdrop.

"Itu adalah sistem di Konoha ini, jadi jika kau ingin menjadi ninja kau harus masuk akademi dulu." Ucap Hiruzen setelah sadar dari Sweatdropnya.

"Baiklah, besok kau akan kuantar ke Akademi walaupun sudah terlambat tapi aku yakin kau pasti lulus." Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum dibalas juga senyuman oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu di akademi tampak para murid sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka, ada yang tidur, makan, berteriak tidak jelas dan beberapa Fansgirl yang menatap seorang bocah berambut panta ayam yang dari tadi cuman menggerutu karena diteriaki oleh fansgirlnya.

Tiba-tiba setelah Karin masuk suasana langsung menjadi sunyi bagaikan ada monster yang masuk dalam ruangan. Karin yang melihat ekspresi teman sekelasnya hanya tertunduk sedih. Namun kesedihannya langsung memudar ketika seseorang menyapanya.

"_Ohayo, _Karin-_chan_" Memang ada beberapa siswa yang telah menjadi teman Karin dan menerima keadaan Karin.

Setelah Karin duduk di tempat duduknya seorang guru dengan luka Horizontal di hidungnya masuk dan langsung memberi pembelajaran kepada siswa.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu pulang bagi siswa akademi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari akademi. Tampak anak berambut pirang Jabrik sedang menunggu kepulangan adiknya sambil bersandar di tembol dan tak lama kemudian anak perempuan bersurai merah sepunggung berlari ke arahnya.

Tubuh Karin kini terlihat lebih ideal serasi dengan pakaian yang ia pakai karena Naruto selalu menyarangkan agar memakan makanan yang bergizi tetapi sesekali tetap memakan ramen. Membuat para anak perempuan iri dan benci melihatnya kecuali para teman-teman akrabnya.

"_Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin sembari menghampiri _Niichan_-nya.

"Mau makan ramen." Naruto mengelus surai merah indah milik adiknya yang mengangguk ingin makan ramen.

Mereka kini tengah menunggu pesanan mereka. Tampak Ayame sedang membersihkan meja yang sedikit kotor sambil menatap kakak beradik yang telah menjadi pelanggan setianya.

"Bagaimana akademinya hari ini Karin-_chan_." Ayame sambil menatap Karin

"Seperti hari biasa, Ayame-_neesan_." Jawab Karin dengan nada sedikit sedih yang membuat Naruto langsung memukul meja di depannya

"Apa mereka mengejekmu lagi." Ucap Naruto geram karena Karin sering bercerita menganai hari-harinya di akademi selama dua tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa _Nii-chan_, aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Karin mulai sedikit tersenyum.

"Itu baru Karin, adikku yang kukenal." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Karin

"YOSH, Pesanan kalian sudah datang." Teriak Paman Teuchi dari dapur sambil membawa dua mangkok ramen jumbo.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto dan Karin bersamaan lalu menyantap Ramen di depannya.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa keributan terjadi di kelas akademi walaupun Iruka sudah berada di depan kelas mereka menghiraukannya.

"DIAM ANAK-ANAK." Teriak Iruka langsung membuat seluruh kelas menjadi diam.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, kau boleh masuk?" Kode Iruka

Naruto yang mengenakan baju polos putih dengn jaket hitam strip putih di lengan dan rosleting yang dibiarkan terbuka sementara untuk bagian bawah ia memakai celana pendek hitam berlambang Uzumaki di lutut kanan mengenakan alas kaki standar ninja. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan agar menampilkan kesan keren. Masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sontak membuat seluruh perempuan berteriak.

"KWEEEREENN...SEKALI." Kecuali Karin yang berteriak dalam hati, "_Nii-chan_."

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Iruka menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo_"

"_Uzumaki_." Batin seluruh siswa kecuali Karin dan Shikamaru yang tertidur serta Shino yang menghitung serangga.

"Hal yang aku sukai cari tau sendiri dan yang tidak kusukai sama, Hobiku kalian tidak perlu tau dan cita-cita sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Seluruh siswa Sweatdrop kecuali yang tiga ditambah Sasuke.

"_Itu sama saja hanya mengenalkan nama_." Gumam siswa yang sweatdrop

"Naruto kau duduk dibelakang Karin dan Karin tolong-" Ucapan Iruka langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah tau orangnya _Sensei_."

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya tiba-tiba anak dengan anjing di kepalanya menadahkan tangannya di depan Naruto.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yang sedang makan kripik itu Akimichi Chouji sementara Nanas yang sedang tidur itu Nara Shikamaru." Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Naruto.

"Hubunganmu dengan Karin apa?" Tanya Kiba karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu karena Naruto jarang sekali masuk ke desa kecuali ada keperluan.

"Saudara Kandung." Jawab Naruto.

"_Ia Aniki-nya Karin." _Gumam si Pantat Ayam.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya di belakang Karin dan setelah Naruto duduk Iruka melanjutkan pembelajaran. Setelah jam istirahat berbunyi beberapa siswa keluar ruangan dan terlihat Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji tampak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Naruto, kau mau ikut ke atap." Tawar Kiba.

"Kalian duluan saja, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Karin." Jawab Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar sementara Naruto dan Karin menyusul mereke di belakang. Namun ketika berada di depan pintu Naruto langsung mendengar suara dari seorang murid yang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Apa anak baru itu tidak tahu kalau ia berjalan dengan seorang _Monster_." Ucap siswa tersebut kepada temannya.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah namun Karin yang melihat ekspresi wajah _Niichan_-nya langsung memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat agar Naruto tidak marah dan bertindak, tetapi Naruto sudah semakin marah dan langsung melepaskan tangan Karin.

"Aku tidak suka bila ada yang mengejekmu, itulah gunanya aku masuk ke akademi." Setelah berkata demikian Naruto langsung melesat ke anak tersebut dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju anak tersebut.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina adikku, akan kupastikan wajahmu tidak akan berbentuk lagi." Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh yang membuat siswa itu dan temannya merinding ketakutan.

"_cepat sekali gerakan anak itu, aku tidak melihatnya melewatiku_." Batin Sasuke karena terkejut melihat Naruto tidak melewatinya dan langsung berada di tempat siswa tersebut.

Sementara Karin terlihat sangat khawatir. Naruto lalu melepaskan kerah baju siswa tersebut dan berjalan menuju Karin yang masih terlihat khawatir. Naruto yang melihat wajah khawatir Karin langsung memeluknya (bukan kekasih tapi kakak).

"Tenang saja aku akan terus melindungimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Karin lalu melepaskan pelukan antara Saudara. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara siswa yang berada di dalam kelas masih gemetaran keculi si pantat ayam.

Naruto kini berada di atas atap sambil tiduran menatap awan bersama teman barunya Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Karin memilih pergi bersama teman-teman yang telah menerimanya.

"Ano...Aku tidak mengira jika Karin memiliki seorang kakak." Ucap Kiba membuka pembicaraan sementara Shikamaru sudah melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur dan Chuji masih sibuk dengan kripiknya

"Apa kalian tidak menganggap Karin sebagai.._Monster_." Tanya Naruto mengucapkan kata monster dengan sedikit sedih dan pelan

"Apa maksudmu menyebut adikmu sendiri sebagai monster."

"Itu karena semua penduduk menganggap Karin sebagai _monster_ dan itu membuatku menjadi sedih dan marah." Kata Naruto membuat Kiba sedikit terkejut dan membuat Shikamaru yang tiduran bangun dan Chuoji menghentikan acara makan kripiknya.

"Kami tidak pernah memanggil Karin dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang baru bangun.

"Karin itu cukup baik terhadap seluruh siswa tetapi sebaliknya aku sering melihat siswa lain menantap Karin dengan wajah takut dan benci." Shikamaru menambahkan perkataannya

"Tenang saja, kau kan kakak Karin jadi kami juga akan menjadikannya sahabat." Ucap Kiba. Keren baru pertama bertemu langsung jadi sahabat. Sementara Naruto mengukir senyum di wajahnya lalu kembali menatap awan diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen mengenakan Jubah dan Topi Hokage miliknya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha, ia tampak menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tak berselang lama seorang _Anbu_ bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berumur 12 tahun dengan berambut merah panjang sepunggung dan mengenakan baju seperti waktu pertama masuk akademi di canon. Anak perempuan tersebut tampak sedikit ketakutan.

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan pada _Anbu_ tersebut dan langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Hiruzen lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan anak perempuan tersebut a.k.a Kushina.

"Jangan takut." Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina sementara sang empunya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina." Ucap Kushina

"Kalau aku Hiruzen Sarutobi, kau bisa memanggilku _Jiji_." Kata Hiruzen kemudian berdiri dan berjalan sembil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini, Desa Konoha." Ucao Hiruzen sembari berjalan menuju ke akademi.

"Kita akan ke akademi, aku kau masuk akademi agar mempunyai teman." Hiruzen tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

Hiruzen dan Kushina kini telah tiba di akademi tepatnya di ruang para _Sensei_ pengajar.

"Ada apa Hokage-_sama_." Tanya Iruka lalu menoleh pada Kushina, "Siapa anak ini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Dia Kushina, dia akan menjadi siswa barumu." Ucap Hiruzen sementara Iruka tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

"Dan nanti setelah pelajaran selesai, suruh Naruto dan Karin mengantar Kushina ke kantorku." Iruka mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kita menuju ke ruang akademi yang suasana sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Naruto sudah mulai terpengaruh Shikamaru mereka sedang tertidur di bangku Naruto, beberapa anak sedang berbicara pada temannya. Kiba sedang mengelus-ngelus Akamaru, Chuoji sibuk dengan kripiknya. Dan para fansgirls tetap meneriaki si pantat ayam.

Tak lama kemudian Iruka masuk ke ruangan sambil ditemani Kushina. Para siswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur bersama Naruto.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan siswa baru lagi, perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Iruka sambil menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina-_dattebane_." Teriak Kushina lalu menunduk dan menutup mulutnya. Beberapa siswa langsung tertawa melihat Kushina.

"_Uzumaki_." Gumam Karin.

"Lihat warna rambutnya." Ucap Seorang siswa berbalik ke temannya sambil menunjuk Kushina

"Warna rambutnya mirip dengan-" Salah seorang siswa menoleh ke arah Naruto dan ketika melihat Naruto tertidur ia melanjukan kata-katanya. "Si Monster."

Kiba langsung menoleh ke arah Karin sedang tertunduk sedih, "_Jika Naruto tidak tidur anak itu pasti dapat masalah_." Gumam Kiba.

Kushina memegang rambutnya lalu menoleh arah Karin. Beberapa siswa terus mengejek rambut Kushina membuatnya langsung tertunduk malu. (AN : Karin disini dinamakan anak Monster dan Kushina nantinya tomat busuk).

"Rambutnya sangat aneh."

"Rambutnya benar-benar mirip dengan si anak monster." Teriak seorang siswa, mereka berani memanggil Karin karena Naruto sedang tertidur. Sementara Kiba semakin menggeram dalam hati karena adik sahabat dihina.

"Sudah-sudah kalian semua diam." Lerai Iruka dan membuat seluruh siswa kembali diam. "Nah!Kushina duduk di dekat Karin dan Karin tolong acungkan tangannmu."

Setelah Karin mengacungkan tangan Kushina berjalan menuju Karin. Setalah duduk Karin langsung mengajak Kushina untuk berkenalan.

"Aku Karin dan _Duren _yang sedang tidur dibelakang adalah Naruto. Kami berdua adalah Uzumaki sama sepertimu." Ucap Karin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kushina.

"Tapi kenapa mereka memanggilmu, maaf, _anak monster_." Ucap Kushina dengan sedikit mengecilkan kata 'monster'.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan." Karin tersenyum ke Kushina begitupula sebaliknya.

Kita kembali ke Iruka. Perempatan langsung muncul di kepala Iruka melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung berteriak. "NARUTO!, SHIKAMARU!."

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan Iruka langsung bangun sambil menguap. Naruto langsung terkejut melihat didepannya ada dua Karin. Seolah masih tidak percaya Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan tetap ia melihat ada dua Karin.

"Karin siapa dia." Karin langsung berbalik ke Naruto. "Ia adalah Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto sedikit terkejut. Sementara Kushina masih sibuk dengan memegangi rambutnya.

"Naruto, Karin. Setelah pelajaran selesai kalian dipanggi Hokage-_sama_ untuk mengantar Kushina ke ruangannya."

Setelah itu pelajaran langsung dimulai seperti biasa. Setelah pelajaran selesai Trio Uzumaki berjalan keluar akademi untuk menuju ke kantor Hokage. Naruto lebih memilih jalan yang sepi agar menghindari hinaan dari penduduk untuk Karin. Dan dalam perjalan itu pula Naruto terus memperhatikan Kushina.

"_Rambutnya mirip dengan Karin dan sangat indah_." Gumam Naruto. Sementara Karin yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto langsung mengenggol Naruto.

"_Nii-chan _kenapa terus memandangi Kushina-_niichan_."

Kushina yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke Karin dan Naruto. Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Kushina ketika Naruto memandanginya. Ia langsung merasakan kehangatan ketika Naruto memandanginya.

"Oh iya, _Nii-chan _belum berkenalan dengan Kushina-_Neechan_."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil menadahkan tangannya ke Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Kushina menjabat tangan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di Kantor Hokage. Hiruzen sedang membaca buku laknat karangan muridnya, wajah mesumnya tampak memerhatikan dengan seksama isi buku tersebut. Hiruzen yang mendengar Naruto mengetuk pintu langsung memasukkan buku laknatnya ke dalam laci meja.

"Ada apa, _Jiji." _Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kushina?"

"Iya kami sudah bertemu, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Begini, Aku ingin Kushina tinggal bersama kalian, Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Naruto dan Karin.

"Ak-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata pertama untuk kalimatnya, Karin langsung menyelanya. "Kami mau!"

Kushina yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara. "Ano...Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kushina-_Neechan_ kan Uzumaki, jadi tidak apa-apa. Benarkan _Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin sambil menatap Naruto dengan _Puppy ey_e-nya.

"Baiklah, karna kau yang meminta Karin." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum bahagia. Karena ia memang bermaksud untuk mengajak Kushina tinggal bersamanya tetapi ia malu-malu kucing.

"Aku akan menambahkan biaya hidup kalian." Ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **Ada typo yang membuatku tertawa habis saat membacanya yaitu kata "tersebut" kamu ganti menjadi "tersenut", fwaahahaha, kaya penyakit linu itu, sedut senut. . . .baik-baik kamu berhasil membuatku enjoy dalam mencari inspirasi. . . .ingatlah walaupun mainstream, jika kamu bisa mengakali sebuah ceritamu itu akan membuat suka pembaca. . .ada flame tak membangun di reviewmu? Maka jawablah kata dan sifat 'CUEK'. . .sip  
**B : **Terimah kasih Senpai...

**R : **Apa ini mini harem?  
**B : **Entahlah, nanti Author pikirin.

**R : **untuk syaran saya sebelum mengupdate fict ada baiknya ada baca kembali dulu fict yg anda buat agar mengurangi kesalahan yg anda buat.**  
**apa kushina bukan ibu naruto n karin?lalu kenapa tadi hokage ke 3 bilang naruto anak minato n kushina?  
lebih banyak interaksi antara karin n naruto.  
terus kenapa expersi karin mendengar dia punya biasa ajh ya pas pertama kali mendengar kalau dia punya kakak?  
semoga fict anda tidak berhenti ditengah jalan ya another.**B: **Terima kasih buat sarannya. Nah kalau perkataan Hokage ke 3 disitu Author kelupaan tapi sudah diperbaiki. Dan untuk ekpresi Karin, maklum saja Author kurang pandai dalam hal itu.

**R : **Karin pair Naruto juga kan...**  
B : **Mana mungkin pair kan saudara.

**R : **keren gan tapi lebih seru klok nnti ada lawan yg seimbang dengan naruto,  
Lanjutkan, ditunggu ya  
**B : **Tenang saja nanti ada lawan yang seimbang.

**R** :Keren and lanjut ..  
Sebaik-nya penampilan Kushina di bedakan dgn yg di Canon ..  
Bgm kekuatan Kushina ?  
**B : **Penampilan Kushina tetap seperti di canon.

**#Mohon bila ada Review yang tidak dibalas**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ? - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 3 : BORN OF TIM UZUMAKI ::.. **

* * *

Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan mereka dengan Sandamei-Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi selesai mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka. Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan setelah dirasa aman dari penduduk yang akan menatap Karin dengan tatapan benci dan takut mereka akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan gedung Hokage.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil merogoh saku celananya. Setelah menemukan kunci apartemen miliknya ia memasukkannya ke lubang pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Tadaima." Ucap mereka bertiga dan sudah pasti tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Sementara Karin dan Kushina tampak duduk sambil berbincang-bingcang di sofa.

Makan siang sudah siap dan mereka kini sedang menyantap makan siang di depan mereka. Walaupun perempuan Karin tidak pernah memasak. Naruto memakluminya apalagi ia seorang Kakak walaupun cuman beda 20 menit. Suara sedok dan piring menjadi lagu pengiring waktu makan siang mereka.

Setelah makan siang. Karin dan Kushina bersantai di balkon apatermen. Mereka memperhatikan langit sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..Kushina_-Neechan_, bagaimana Kushina-_Neechan_ bisa sampai ke konoha." Tanya Karin sambil menatap antusias Kushina.

"Begini..."

**FLASHBACK**

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sepunggung dengan manik _Violet _a.k.a Kushina, mengenakan baju seperti di Canon sewaktu datang ke Konoha. Berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan. Langkah kecilnya tampak sangat lelah. Ia sudah berjalan sejauh 10 Kilometer dari desa terdekat. Perutnya juga sudah mulai demo meminta makanan.

**KUSHINA POV**

"Aku sudah sangat kelelahan dan perutku juga sudah mulai meminta untuk diisi." Ucapku sambil kupegang perutku yang dari tadi minta diisi. Kemarin saja aku cuman makan beberapa buah apel yang kudapat di hutan.

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara pertarungan dari arah kanan. Aku langsung bersembunyi ketika mendengar suara pertarungan. Tiba-tiba seorang ninja yang menggunkan topeng anjing jatuh dari atas pohon tepat di depanku.

"Siapa dia, apa harus aku tolong." Ucapku. Naluriku langsung bertindak untuk meolong orang tersebut. Aku menariknya masuk ke dalam semak-semak tempat aku bersembunyi.

"Orang ini tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapku. Hari mulai gelap aku memutuskan untuk menjaga orang ini sampai ia sadar.

**KUSHINA POV END**

Keesokan paginya _Anbu_ bertopeng anjing a.k.a Inu/Kakashi sadar. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Kushina tertidur disampingnya. Kakashi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sewaktu ia berhasil lolos dari pertempuran ia langsung ambruk dan terjatuh.

"Apa gadis ini yang menyelamatkanku." Ucap Kakashi lalu membangunkan Kushina.

"_Nii-san_ sudah sadar." Tanya Kushina setelah bangun dan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap Kakashi kemudian membuka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, "Namaku Hatake Kakashi."

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku Uzumaki Kushina."

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah Uzumaki, rambut merahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang sampai saat ini belum dibuka.

"Dimana orang tuamu dan dimana kamu tinggal, Kushina-_chan_." Kushina tertunduk sedih membuat Kakashi menjadi penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau dimana orang tuaku dan-" Kushina meneteskan air mata disela perkataannya. "dan aku tidak mempunya tempat tinggal...Hiks..hikss." Air mata terus menetes dari manik _Violet_ Kushina.

"Maaf telah menanyakan hal itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku ke Konoha." Kushina langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melaporkan ini pada Hokage-_sama_." Ucap Kakashi kemudian membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu  
**

Seekor anjing kecil langsung muncul di depan Kakashi mengenakan _Hittae-Atte _di kepalanya.

"Tolong bawa laporan ini ke Hokage-_sama_ dan katakan bahwa aku akan datang bersama seorang anak Uzumaki." Ucap Kakashi dan dengan cepat anjing bernama Pakku tersebut langsung berlari.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Maaf telah menanyakan hal ini padamu." Ucap Karin dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sudah mempunya keluarga, yaitu kalian." Sambung Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Kushina menambahkan embel-embeli _kun_ dinama Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_ bilang Ia tidak mau diganggu bermeditasi di atap." Jawab Karin.

"Bermeditasi?" Tanya Kushina dengan tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya,

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _Nii-chan_ sering melakukan meditasi." Ucap Karin sambil memegang jidatnya sambil berpikir untuk apa Naruto bermeditasi memangnya dia biksu.

Sementara itu di atas atap Naruto tampak duduk bersila sambil menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke Mindscapenya.

"Oee! Bola bulu tukang tidur bangun." Naruto duduk di atas kepala Kurama yang sedang tertidur menepuk-nemuk kepalanya.

Perlahan pupil merah dengan iris verikal mulai terbuka, mulut Kurama penuh gigi-gigi tajam penuh liur terbuka (menguap). Kurama mengankat tangannya di dekat Naruto lalu mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh di dekat kepalanya menggukan jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bola bulu sialan." Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto yang tersungkur di permukaan air.

"**Itu karena kau membangunkan tidurku.**" Kurama merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sembilan ekornya mulai melambai-lambai, "**Mau apa kau duren**?" Tanya Kurama kemudian.

"Kapan kau mau melatihku menggunkan _Rinnegan_ _Jiji_." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke atas kepala Kurama.

"**Begini saja, kalau kau bisa menjadi rookie of the year saat ujian kelulusan Genin aku akan melatihmu menggukan Doujutsu itu."**

"Itu sih masalah gampang." Ucap Naruto sambil senyum lima jari.

"**Terus kapan kau ingin mempertemukan Karin dengan Kurama Yang ditubuhnya?" **

"Aku akan memikirkan itu." Jawab Naruto

"**Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar aku ingin kembali tidur." **

Kurama memposisikan dirinya seperti semula dan kembali tidur. Naruto hanya bisa menggurutu tidak jelas melihat tingkah partner-nya ini lalu keluat dari Mindscape-nya.

Setelah kembali dari Mindscape-nya Naruto membuka matanya lalu bardiri dan melompat turun dari atap apartemenya menuju ke balkon dimana Karin dan Kushina masih mengobrol disana.

"Ternyata kalian masih disini." Sapa Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana meditasinya, Naruto-_kun_." Tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita ke Training Ground saja untuk berlatih." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit yang masih menunjukan siang hari, "Mumpun hari masih siang." Sambung Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

"Kushina-_Neechan_ mau ikut juga, _Nii-chan _bisa melatih Kushina-_Neechan_." Karin menatap Kushina yang masih bingung. "Apa tidak masalah, aku kan baru sehari bersama kalian." Lanjut Kushina.

"Kan Karin sudah bilang kalau kita sekarang adalah keluarga. Jadi itu bukan masalah, benarkan _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan kedua calon _Kunoichi_ berambut merah yang membuat salah satunya menjadi Blushing dan rona merah muncul dipipinya dan menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

Suasana tenang di Training Ground yang tadi sepi tiba-tiba berubah ketika sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan tampak Trio Uzumaku yang berada di tengan adalah anak laki-laki Jabrik Kuning sementar di kanan dan kirinya dua anak perempuan cantik bersurai merah indah yang malambai-lambai ditiup angin.

"Untuk Karin latihannya seperti biasa." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah semangat dan setelah itu Naruto menatap Kushina yang masih blushing karena tangannya dipegang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Kushina langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kushina-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah berlatih kontrol chakra dan sudah kukuasai." Jawab Kushina membuat Naruto ber'oh'ria

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau akan berlatih _Kagebunshin_." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya.

"Ambil gulungan ini setelah itu baca dan pelajari apa yang tertulis di dalam." Naruto memberikan gulungan jutsu _Kagebunshin_ kepada Kushina.

Mareka pun memulai latihan dan tak terasa hari mulai gelap dan Kushina sudah menguasai _Kagebushin._ Setelah latihan mereka langsung pulang ke apartemen menggunakan _Shunshin_ Naruto. Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto yang pertama membersihkan diri lalu Karin dan terakhir Kushina.

Sehabis mandi Kushina menggunkan Yukata ungu selutut dengan corak bunga. Rambut merah indah miliknya dibiarkan tergerai menampilkan kesan cantik. Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam langsung kagum melihatnya.

"_Cantik_."

Itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto menatap Kushina yang membuat orang yang ditatap langsung merona hebat. Karin yang melihat Naruto langsung berdehem dan membuat Naruto berhenti menatap Kushina.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti Karin yang duduk di samping Naruto sementara Kushina berada di depan Naruto.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dan mulai menyantap makan malam.

Malam semakin larut setelah mereka menyantap makan malam Karin langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan '_Oyasumi'_ kepada Naruto dan Kushina. Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kushina. Di apartemen ini kamarnya hanya dua, sementara mereka bertiga.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu, Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto membuat Kushina berhenti bingung.

Naruto lalu mengantar Karin menuju ke kamar yang satunya dan terlihat Naruto dan Kushina sedang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kalau aku tidur disini, dimana Naruto-_kun _tidur?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di sofa." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Lagipula kau dan Karin itu perempuan cantik, tidak baik jika kalian tidak tidur di dalam kamar." Kushina langsung merona setelah Naruto perhatian sekali padanya.

"_Oyasumi, _Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto berjalan keluar kamar, "_Oyasuminasai, _Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Kushina setelah Naruto sampai di depan pintu dan menutupnya.

Keesokan paginya. Matahari bersinar cerah beranjak dari peraduannya membuat seluruh penduduk desa merasakan kehangatan di pagi hari seperti sekarang. Naruto yang tidur di sofa pagi hari ini posisinya bisa dibilang gila. Kepala bergelantungan di pinggir sofa sementara kakinya mengarah ke atas. Membuat Karin dan Kushina yang melihat hal menjadi tertawa terpinkal-pinkal.

"Hoamm...ini masih pagi kalian ribut sekali." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya mendengar tawa dari Karin dan Kushina.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_, bangun kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Mereka berdua sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Kalian duluan saja, jika mau sarapan ada ramen cup di lemari." Ucap Naruto lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah, terserah _Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin mewakili.

Akhirnya mereka menyeduh ramen cup yang ada di dalam lemari dan setelah itu berangkat ke akademi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur di sofa. Tiga puluh menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melakukan ritual mandinya lalu menggunka _Shunshin_ untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Sementara itu di ruang kelas. Perempatan muncul di kening Iruka menunggu Naruto yang sudah terlambat dua puluh menit yang lalu. Naruto lalu menggunakan _Shunshin _dan langsung tiba di depan kelas, untung tidak ada orang yang melihat jadi Naruto langsung masuk kelas.

"Coba katakan mengapa kau terlambat." Tanya Iruka

"Tadi aku bertemu seorang nenek yang butuh bantuan karena aku orang baik jadi aku membantunya, setelah seperempat perjalanan aku melihat seekor kucing hitam karena takut sial aku mengambil jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Seluruh siswa dibuat sweatdrop oleh Naruto.

"_Alasan macam apa itu_." Batin Iruka pulih dari sweatdrop.

Sepulangnya dari akademi Trio Uzumaki melanjutkan latihan mereka di Training Ground tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Hari ini Karin memfokuskan latihannya di _Taijutsu_. Sementara Naruto tampak sedang menjelaskan apa itu perubahan chakra dan dan menyuruh Kushina untuk melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukan Karin yaitu mengetahui apa perubahan chakra milik Kushina.

"Aku aku mempunyai perubahan chakra _Doton, Katon _dan_ Suiton_." Ucap Kushina setelah mengalirkan chakra miliknya pada kertas yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan gulungan empat gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu _di tangannya lalu memberikan 3 dari 4 gulungan tersebut. "Ini adalah gulungan _Doton, Katon _dan_ Suiton_. Sementara yang aku pegang adalah gulungan jutsu _Mukoton_." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengankat tangannya sementara Kushina mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah Training Groud dan memulia latihan _Ninjutsu_.

.

.

.

**FIVE MONTH LATER**

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga mereka tak sadar ujian kelulusan Genin sudah di depan mata. _Ninjutsu _dan _Taijutsu _Kushina mulai berkembang demikian pula dengan Karin. Sementara Naruto sudah sempurna menggunkan _Mokuton _dan beberapa _Fuinjutsu_.

Kini wajah Karin sedikit berbeda karena perlahan tiga garis lahir di kedua pipinya mulai menghilang. Hingga membuat wajahnya tampak semakin cantik. (Lihat Karin sewaktu flashback pertemuannya dengan Sasuke pertama kalinya)

Hari ini mereka tengah berada di ruang akademi menunggu Iruka, _Sensei _ dan Shikamaru melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka yaitu tidur. Beberapa Fansgirl Naruto tamapak memperhatikannya namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan melajutkan tidurnya bersama Shikamaru. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Iruka masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Anak-anak diam!" Pinta Iruka pada siswanya tetapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"ANAK-ANAK DIAM!" Teriak Iruka sambil menggebrak meja dan seluruh siswa langsung diam kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru karena mereka bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, Cih Mendokusai." Ucap Mereka bersamaan.

"Hari ini _Sensei _mampunyai berita bagus." Seluruh siswa langsung menjadiu serius.

"Apa itu _Sensei_?" Tanya Beberapa murid.

"Besok kita akan melakukan tes kelulusan _Genin_, jadi kuharap kalian bersiap-siap." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Baik _Sensei._" Teriak seluruh siswa kecuali Sasuke yang mengeriangai serta Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tenang-tenang saja.

Langit senja menghiasi desa Konoha. Trio Uzumaki tampak sedang bersantai di balikon apartemen mereka. Setelah jam pelajaran akademi selesai mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berlatih hari ini mengingat besok adalah ujian kelulusan genin.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua sedikit memperlihatkan kemampuan kalian." Ucap Naruto

"Bukannya _Nii-chan _menyuruh kita untuk merahasiakan kemapuan kita." Kata Karin serta Kushina yang mengangguk mengiyakan

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita menunjukan sedikit kemampuan kita." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut metah kedua orang yang disayanginya. Naruto masih menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Kushina.

"Dan satu lagi, aku berjanji setelah ujian _Genin_ aku akan mengajari kalian satu _Kekkei Genkei_." Ucap Naruto membuat Karin dan Kushina menjadi senang.

"Benarkah _Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun._" Kata mereka berdua dan Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu kembali mengelus rambut keduanya sambil tersenyum.

Senja berganti malam. Setelah membersihkan diri dan menyantap makan malam Karin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Naruto dan Kushina masih sibuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kushina kini berjalan menuju ke kamarnya setelah mencuci piring tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto.

"Kushina-_chan,_ tunggu!" Ucap Naruto berjalan menghampiri Kushina.

"Ada ap-" Ucapan Kushina langsung terhenti ketika Naruto mengecup singkat keningnya yang sontak membuat Kushina merona.

"_Oyasumi, _Kushina-_chan_." Tanpa menjawab Naruto, Kushina langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap bingung Kushina padahal ia cuman mencium keningnya.

"_Kehidupanku semakin sempurna ketika kehadiran Kushina-chan._" Gumam Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya wajah cantik miliknya masih belum berhenti merona merah. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mencium keningnya dan perlahan hatinya mulai di penuhi Naruto membuatnya semakin merona.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-_kun_ mencium keningku, tetapi aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia mencium keningku." Gumam Kushina masih dengan wajah merona. Lalu perlahan manik violet Kushina tertutup membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Trio Uzumaki bangun dari mimpi indah mereka masing-masing lalu melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa. Setelah mandi Naruto mengenakan baju lengan pendek hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki pada di belakang sedangkan untuk celana ia mengenakan celana pendek putih (mirip celana yang sering digunakan Sasuke) serta alas kaki standar ninja.

Sedangkan Karin dan Kushina mengenakan baju yang mereka pakai di canon. Karin mengenakan baju yang ia gunakan saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke sementara Kushina sewaktu pertama masuk ke akademi.

Suasana di ruang akademi tampak hening. Beberapa murid tampak memasang wajah gugup. Namun ada beberapa murid yang hanya memasang wajah santai. Selang beberapa lama Iruka akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas lalu memerintahkan seluruh murid untuk ke lapangan tempat Ujian _Genin_ dilaksanakan.

"Nah! Anak-anak Ujian _Genin _kali ini adalah melempar 10 Kunai. Mempraktekkan Henge, Kawarimi , membuat Bunshin dan yang terakhir adalah mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu _yang kalian kuasai." Jelas Iruka pada murid-muridnya dan dibalas anggunkan.

Tempat Ujian _Genin_ ada beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Chunin _yang akan menonton. Serta para juri untuk menentukan siapa Rookie of The Year.

"Kita mulai saja. Yang pertama Uzumaki Kushina, tolong maju kedepan."

"Berjuanglah Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto membuat rona merah muncul sejenak di pipi Kushina.

"Kushina-_Neechan._" Ucap Karin memberi jempol pada Kushina.

Kushina lalu meju ke depan dan berhasil melempar 10 Kunai tepat sasaran, melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi_ dan membuat empat Bunshin serta mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_.

**Katon : Gouryuka no Jutsu**

Kita Skip saja sampai ke Sasuke. Fansgirls Sasuke langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika Sasuke melangkah menuju ke tempat praktek.

"KYAA...SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke berhasil melempar 9 Kunai berhasil mengenai sasaran dan satunya melenceng sedikit ke samping, melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi _, membuat tiga Bunshin dan mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
**

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Karin."

Wajah beberapa murid langsung berubah menjadi tatapan benci dan jijik bahkan beberapa _Jounin _dan_ Chunin _menatap Karin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh monster sepertimu." Ucap Seorang siswa membuat Karin langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu benar-benar marah. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Ketika Naruto ingin beranjak menuju siswa tersebut tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Kushina dengan tatapan khawatir. Naruto lalu menghela nafas berat.

Sementara Karin yang sudah tiba di tempat ujian _Genin_. Memulai dengan baik dengan 9 Kunai berhasil kena sasaran, berhasil melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi _ dan membuat tiga bunshin. Dan mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_.

**Katon : Hibashira no Jutsu**

Beberapa _Jounin _sempat terkejut melihat Karin berhasil menyarangkan shuriken 9 Kunai pada sasaran dan setidaknya itu bisa dianggap hampir sempurna.

"Cih! Itu sudah pasti, karena dia adalah anak monster."

"Itu benar, pasti ia menggunkan kekuatan monster terkutuk itu."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan _Chunin _tersebut kembali marah dan sekali lagi tangannya digenggam eret oleh Kushina. Namun Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya ketika melihat Karin tertunduk sambil meneteskan air mata.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melepaskan genggaman Kushina dan melesat menuju salah satu _Chunin _tersebut, sebuah ledakan kecil langsung tercipta kawah kecil di dekat lokasi ujian Genin dan membuat semua orang menjadi terkejut.

"Apa itu!" Ucap Seorang siswa.

Perlahan debu dan asap yang beterbangan menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang tengah berada di atas tubuh seorang _Chunin_ dengan lengan di taruh di leher _Chunin _tersebut. Semua orang langsung terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"_Aku tidak melihat pergerakan Naruto_." Batin Iruka masih terkejut.

"_Seberapa cepat sebenarnya si Dobe itu._" Batin Sasuke sambil menatap sinis apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU HINA ADIKKU. AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU MENDERITA LEBIH DARI INI WALAUPUN KAU SEORANG CHUNIN!"

Teriak Naruto dengan nada sangat marah serta tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi merinding. Sementara _Chunin _yang diserang Naruto hanya bisa ketakutan ketika melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Na-Naruto lepaskan orang itu." Kata Iruka dengan sedikit takut. "_Segitu marahkah Naruto ketika mendengar adiknya diperlakukan layaknya monster._" Batin Iruka dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di keningnya.

Naruto lalu menonaktifkan _Rinnegan _miliknya. "Kau jangan katakan pada orang-orang tentang mataku." Ucap Naruto sementara orang hanya mengangguk ketakutan. Lalu Naruto beranjak dari atas tubuh _Chunin _tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah Naruto selanjutnya adalah giliranmu." Ucap Iruka dan beberapa fansgirl Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyorakinya mengurungkan niat mereka.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat ujian yang ternyata Karin masih tertunduk bersedih di tempat itu. Naruto lalu memeluk Karin dan mengelus-ngelus rambut merah milik Karin. Susana kembali menjadi tenang setelah Naruto memeluk adiknya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku akan terus melindungimu."

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan Karin beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengahmpiri Kushina yang langsung memeluknya.

Back to Naruto, Ia kini sedang memedang 10 Kunai lalu mengalirkan chakra angin miliknya lalu melemparkannya secara serentak dan semuanya tepat sasaran hingga menembus sasaran lemparan tersebut. Sekali lagi semua orang yang berada disana dibuat tercengang oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi _danmembuat lima bunshin. Terkahir ia membuat _Handseal _ dengan cepat.

**Mokuton : Mokusatshu Shibari**

Sebuah pohon langsung muncul di depan Naruto dan untuk ketiga kalinya semua orang yang berada disana tercengang. Pasalnya satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunkan _Mokuton _adalah Shodaime-Hokage. (AN : Disini Yamato tidak memiliki Mokuton).

"_Mokuton_!, bukannya itu Jutsu milik Shodaime Hokage." Ucap salah satu _Jounin_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ada Ninja yang bisa menggunaka _Mokuton _selain Shodaime Hokage." Sambung salah satu _Jounin_

"_Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Dobe!_" batin Sasuke.

"_Apa selama ini mereka bertiga menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka terutama Naruto yang selalu bertingkah bodoh_." Batin Iruka masih tercengang.

"Baiklah Naruto adalah yang terakhir dan ujian _Genin_ aku nyatakan selesai." Ucap Iruka setealh pulih dari tercengan.

Seluruh murid akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang kelas diikuti oleh Iruka. Dan sesampainya di ruang kelas Iruka memberitakan sedikit informasi kepada murid-muridnya.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian semua lulus." Ucap Iruka dan sontak seluruh murid langsung bersorak gembira.

"Hey aku lulus."

"Orang tuaku pasti bangga."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu kemudian menghampiri Karin dan Kushina yang duduk didepannya. Ia lalu memeluk kedua orang yang disayanginya dan mengelus rambut merah keduanya. Naruto kemudian mencium kening Karin dan setelah itu mengecup singkat pipi Kushina yang langsung membuatnya merah padam.

"Anak-anak besok kita akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi Rookie of the year dan pembagian tim."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Iruka seluruh murid langsung keluar dari kelas lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Trio Uzumaki kini sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku untuk merayakan suksesnya ujian _Genin _yang mereka menikmati ramen akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah sampai ke apartemen hingga malam hari tiba.

"Hari ini kita akan merayakan kelulusan kita dengan memakan ramen edisi spesial yang aku simpan." Ucap Naruto yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Karin dan Kushina.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan ramen miliknya dan mengambil tiga ramen cup edisi spesial lalu menyeduh ke tiga ramen cup tersebut. Mereka bertiga kini sedang bersanti di balkon apartemen sambil menatap bintang setelah menikmati makan malam. Naruto dan Kushina duduk di kursi panjang yang muat untuk mereka berdua sementara Karin bediri di pinggir balkon sambil menatap bintang.

"Kuharap besok kita menjadi satu tim." Ucap Karin berbalik menatap Naruto dan Kushina.

"Itu semua terserah dengan _Jiji_." Jawab Naruto

"Walaupun nantinya kita tidak dalam satu tim, aku tetap akan melindungi kalian."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin masuk ke kamar, aku sudah..Hoamm...Mengantuk." Ucap Karin sambli menguap.

"_Oyasumi, Nii-chan, _Kushina-_Niichan_." Ucap Karin lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina. "_Oyasumi_." Jawab mereka berdua.

Angin malam mulai berhembus. Membuat dua insan yang sedang bersantai di balkon apartemen mereka mulai diserang kantuk. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya mereka memutuskan masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya di ruang kelas akademi. Suasana tampak hening mengingat hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim dan siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie Of The Year. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya seorang dengan luka horizontal memasuki ruang kelas sambil membawa sebuah kertas. Naruto mengenakan baju lengan pendek warna hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian punggung. sedangkan Karin dan Kushina mengenakan Baju _Genin_ sperti di Canon.

"Baik anak-anak, aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY adalah-" Iruka menggantung kalimatnya membuat seluruh siswa menjadi penasaran.

"_Pasti aku_." Gumam Sasuke

"_Pasti Sasuke-kun yang menang_." Batin beberapa Fansgirl Sasuke.

"Peringkat pertama Uzumaki Naruto, kedua Uzumaki Kushina ,ketiga adalah Uzumaki Karin."

Seluruh siswa langsung terkejut dengan hasil ROTY yang dikatakan oleh Iruka. Sasuke dikalahkan oleh Trio Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin aku dikalahkan oleh Dobe itu dan kedua orang berambut aneh itu yang salah satunya adalah mons..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto telah berjongkok di atas meja miliknya sambil memegang kerah baju Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Dobe! Aku ini seorang Uchiha." Pinta Sasuke sambil membanggakan Clan Uchiha walaupun sudah dibantai oleh Kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau boleh-boleh saja menghinaku, tetapi jika menghina kedua orang yang sayangi, tempat _Hitae-atte _milikmu itu akan lenyap walaupun kau seorang Uchiha." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Killing Intens yang sangat kuat membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi ketakutan.

Keringat dingin kembali mengucur di kening Iruka sementara Sasuke terlihat ketakutan melihat tatapan membunuh Naruto.

"Sudah Naruto lepaskan Sasuke, dan kau Sasuke menghina orang itu bukan tindakan yang baik." Ucap Iruka sedikit ketakutan

Mendengar perkataan Iruka, Naruto lalu melepaskan kerah baju milik Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Karin dan Kushina yang tampak sangat khawatir. Naruto kemudian mengelus-ngelus rambur keduanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan membirkan orang lain menghina kalian." Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Selanjutnya." Iruka sedikit menghela nafas setelah Killing Intens Naruto menghilang.

"Untuk pembagian tim akan aku katakan.."

Tim 1 sampai 6 kita skip saja

"Tim 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Sarutobi Rei (OC). _Jounin_ pembinbing Hatake Kakahsi." Sakura langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Tim 8. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Hinata. _Jounin _pembinbing Yuhi Kurenai."

"Kita lewati Tim 9 Karena mereka masih aktif."

"Tim 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino. _Jounin _pembinbing Saruto Asuma." Ino langsung menggerutu tidak jelas karena satu tim dengan dua orang pemalas.

"Dan terakhir Tim 11. Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaku Kushina."

"Sensei, kenapa tim 11 tidak ada pembinbingnya." Tanya Sakura dan Ino

"Itu karena mereka lemah." Uajr Sasuke kesal. Trio Uzumaki hanya diam saja.

"Itu adalah keputusan Hokage-_sama_."

"1 Jam lagi pembinbing kalian akan menjemput kalian jadi kuharap kalian tidak meninggalkan kelas. Dan tim 11 kalian tunggu saja informasi selanjutnya dari Hokage-_sama_." Trio Uzumaki mengangguk paham.

2 Jam berlalu seluruh tim kecuali tim 7 dan 11 telah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sakura mulai tampak mondar-mandir kayak minibus menunggu kedatang Kakashi yang tukang terlambat. Sementara yang lainnya cuman duduk di tempat mereka.

"**Hoi! Naruto, apa kau merasakan kebencian pada bocah itu." **Ucap Kurama di Mindscape Naruto.

"_Apa kepada Uchiha Itachi yang membantai seluruh klannya_." Kata Naruto di pikirannya.

"**Ini adalah langkah awal dari tugas yang diberi oleh **_**Jiji.**_** Kau harus menyelematkan bocah itu jurang kebencian dan dendam**."

"_aku akan bicara padanya_." Ucap Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto kini berada di samping Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mengetahui orang yang memukulnya tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu." Tanya Naruto.

"Hn...Bukan urusanmu."

"Kakakmu pasti memiliki alasan tertentu yang membuat ia membantai seluruh klannya dan yang jelas alasan tersebut logis. Dan kau tidak menyadarinya mengapa ia membunuh seluruh anggota klan kecuali dirimu." Kata Naruto.

"Hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Yang jelas ia membantai seluruh Uchiha hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya."

"Terus kau mempercayai hal itu." Kata Naruto langsung membuat Sasuke terhentak.

"Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Aku sarankan agar kau mencari kebenaran mengenai apa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar akhirnya sedikit berubah mengingat Naruto akan membantunya untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa kakaknya membantai seluruh Klan.

"Aku akan melakukan saranmu itu." Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada Naruto.

"Dan maaf aku tadi menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh." Ucap Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan Trademark "Hn."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan tak berselang lama muncul kepulan asap dan mucul seseorang berambut merak melawan gravitasi menggunkan masker muncul di kelas.

"_Sensei_ terlambat." Kata Rei dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tim 7 dan 11 temui aku diatap." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang dikuti kepulan asap

"_Kakashi-Nii tidak berubah sama sekali_." Batin Karin.

Kedua tim langsung menuju ke atap Akademi dan sesampainya disana terlihat Kakashi sedang duduk di pinggiran sambil membaca buku andalannya. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Tim 7 dan 11 tiba disana dan langsung duduk di depan Kakashi.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kita mulai saja dengan perkenalan." Ucap Kakashi lalu menutup buk laknatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau _Sensei _yang memprakteknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku Hatake Kakashi, yang aku sukai kalian tidak usah tau begitupula yang tidak kusukai, hoby kalian belum cukup umutu untuk mengetahuinya sementar untuk cita-cita aku kita lihat saja nanti." Jelas Kakashi membuat semuanya Sweatdrop berjamaah.

"_Dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja_." Batin Rei dan Sakura

"Kakashi-_Nii _ tidak berubagh." Ucap Karin membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Kakashi sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Pertama kau." Kakashi menunjuk Rei

"Namaku Sarutobi Rei, hal yang sukai adalah desa Konoha dan yang tidak kusakai ramen. Hobiku berlatih dan membaca buku dan cita-citaku aku ingin menjadi Ninja Konoha yang hebat."

"Selanjutnya, kau Pinky."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, yang kusuka (melirik ke Sasuke) dan yang tidak suka (melirik ke Karin) dan Ino Pig. Cita-citaku (melirik ke Sasuke)."

"_Dasar Fansgirl level dewa_." Batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Kau Pantat ayam." Tunjuk Kakashi setelah sweatdrop

"Uchiha Sasuke, banyak hal yang tidak kusukai dan tujuanku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang 'dia'." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum ke Naruto.

"_Ia sedikit berubah, apa karena Naruto._" Batin Kakashi lalu menunjuk Kushina

"Kau Tomat." Wajah Kushina sedikit cemberut.

"Uzumaku Kushina, yang kusukai adalah berlatih dengan Naruto-_kun_ serata ramen dan yang tidak kusukai orang yang menghinaku, tujuanku menjadi kunoichi pertama yang menjadi Hokage dan hidup dengan orang yang kusayangi." Kushina tersenyum ke Naruto dan Karin

"Selanjutnya, Karin-_chan_."

"Nama Uzumaki Karin, yang kusukai sama dengan Kushina-_neechan_ begitu juga dengan yang tidak kusukai, tujuanku ingin terus bersama orang yang kusayangi." Karin tersenyum ke Naruto dan Kushina.

"Terakhir kau _Duren_."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku suka berlatih dan ramen, yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menaruh kebencian, hobiku menciptakan jutsu baru dan tujuanku melindungi orang yang kusayangi serta membuat dunia menjadi damai."

"_Menarik juga_."

"Yosh besok pagi kita kan melakukan uji kelayakan menjadi _Genin_ dan kusarankan agar tidak sarapan. Dan aku jamin kalian akan memuntahkannya." Ucap Kakashi membuat semuanya kecuali Naruto merinding.

"YOSH aku tunggu kalian besok di Training Ground 10 Jam 7 pagi." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**Author Note :  
Sarutobi Rei merupakan Genin yang berasal dari Klan Sarutobi tetapi Ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sandaime Hokage. Pemanmpilan Rei memilik Rambut coklat jabrik. dan memiliki kulit tan eksotis mirip Naruto. Ia mengenakan baju yang mirip Obito gunakan sewaktu Genin tanpa lambang Klan Uchiha.**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan beberapa Review :**

** : **akan terjawab di Chapter ini

** : **Itu bisa dipikirkan

**|RIP| : **Kekuatan Naruto akan bertambah secara bertahap**  
**

**Ndah D. Amay : **Tenang saja garis lahir Karin perlahan akan hilang sendiri (mungkin pengaruh kosmetik) dan nama ibu NaruKarin adalah Ayuki di Chapter 1 itu Author membuat sedikit kesalahan.

**Vin'Diesel D'.Newgates : **Sankyuu Senpai

**Mohon maaf yang Reviewnya kagak dibalas.**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 4 : SURVIVAL TRAINING ::.. **

* * *

Sang Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya pada desa Konoha. Kicauan burung menjadi musik merdu di pagi hari. Hari ini merupakan hari bagi tim 7 dan tim 11 untuk melewati _Survival Training_ yang akan diberikan oleh Kakashi. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Trio Uzumaki untuk menunjukan hasil latihan mereka.

Di apartemen Trio Uzumaki tampak Karin dan Kushina telah bersiap menuju ke Training Ground 10. Karin mengenakan Baju biru tanpa lengan dan lambang Uzumaki di tengah, sementara untuk bagian bawah Ia mengenakan rok selutut yang bagian samping terlihat seperti robek agar memudahkan pergerakannya dan alas kaki standar Ninja. Sementara untuk Kushina ia mengenakan pakaian seperti di Canon saat _Genin_.

Sementara Naruto masih belum bersiap-siap karena masih keasikan tidur di sofa.

"Naruto-_Niichan_ bangun, kita bisa terlambat." Karin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Hoam...Apa kau mengerti sifat Kakashi-_Nii, _kan?" Ucap Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sambil menguap.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ia itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja tidak tepat waktu." Naruto sejenak mengucek kedua matanya.

"Benar juga." Karin menepuk telapak tangannya, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Pergilah ke Ichiraku untuk sarapan." Ucap Naruto merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan uang beberapa Ryo dan memberikannya pada Karin.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto-_Niichan_." Ucap Karin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Kushina dan keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 09.00 tampak tim 7 sedang menunggu tim 11 dan Kakashi. Sakura mulai menggurutu gaje sambil marah-marah. Sementara Sasuke bersandar di batang kayu dengan gaya coolnya. Rei hanya duduk diam sambil memandang langit.

Tak berselang lama kemudian Karin dan Kushina tiba disana membawa beberapa makanan untuk diberikan kepada tim 7.

"Pagi Sasuke, Sakura, Rei." Sapa Karin sementara Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Cih! Jangan sok akrab, Karin." Sakura sedikit sewot.

"Pagi, dimana si Dobe." Tanya Sasuke setelah menjawab sapaan dari Karin.

"_Cih! Kenapa Sasuke-kun menjawab salam dari Karin sedangkan tadi Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab_." Batin Sakura sedikit marah dan cemburu.

"Naruto-_kun_ masih tidur." Jawab Kushina.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali." Ucap Rei yang menyadari kedatangan Karin Kushina.

"Aku sudah kenal dengan Kakashi-_Nii_, jadi aku tahu ia pasti akan datang terlambat." Ucap Karin membuat tim 7 sedikit terkejut mengenai kedekatannya dengan Kakashi. Kakashi memang sudah dekat dengan Karin mengingat ia adalah orang yang selalu mengawasinya.

"Kalian pasti belum sarapan, ini aku membelikan kalian sedikit makanan." Karin menyodorkan kepada tim 7 makanan yang bawa.

"Oee! Karin, kau kemarin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi-_sensei_." Ujar Sakura sedikit meremhkan Karin dan Kushina.

"Tapi Kakashi-_Sensei _melarang kita untuk sarapan." Ujar Rei.

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi jika kalian tidak sarapan kalian akan cepat kelelahan, ini ambillah." Karin menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa kepada Sasuke dan Rei yang berada di depannya sementara Sakura yang masih berdiri sedikit sewot.

Sasuke berpikir mengenai Karin yang katakan langsung mengambil makanan yang diberikan kepadanya setelah mengetahui ucapan Karin sedikit ada benarnya. Begitupula dengan Rei yang sedikit malu untuk mengambil.

"Ehh. Sasuke-kun jangan." Ujar Sakura mencoba melarang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ambil pikir langsung memakannya saja sama halnya dengan Rei.

"Sakura-_san _tidak mau." Kata Kushina melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri di dekat mereka, "Hmpt, aku tidak mau." Sakura memiringkan bibirnya lalu menoleh ke samping.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya tiba di sana mengenakan baju putih dengan lambang pusaran air di tengahnya dan jaket yang rosletingnya dibuat terbuka, dan mengenakan celan standar ninja begipula alas kakinya. _Hitae-atte _miliknya di taruh pada kening dan rambut kuning jabriknya dibiarkan acak-acakan.

"_Ohayo minna_." Sapa Naruto dan yang lain membalasnya dengan senyum. Kecuali Sakura yang masih sewot.

"_Naruto-kun terlihat tampan hari ini_." Batin Kushina yang tak sadar wajahnya tengah merona menatap Naruto

Tak lama setelah Naruto tiba sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan seorang berambut silver melawan gravitasi memakai masker yang dari pertama kemunculan hinggan canon tamat belum juga terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat-"

"-Karena kau menolong nenek dan bertemu dengan kucing hitam setelah itu tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Kakashi langsung Sweatdrop setelah perkataanya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto

"_Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu itu_." Gumam Kakashi sementara yang lain ikut Sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ujiannya dan peraturannya adalah.." Kakashi memotong perkataannya membuat semuanya sedikit ketakutan minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mengambil lonceng ini dariku dan batas waktunya sampai tengah hari. Dan barang siapa yang gagal aku akan mengembalikannya ke akademi." Jelas Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan lima lonceng membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan.

"Tapi _Sensei, _kenapa loncengnya cuman lima." Tanya Sakura sementara yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku kan sudah bilang barang siapa yang tidak mendapat lonceng akan kukembalikan ke Akademi itu berarti salah sati dari kalian akan kembali ke akademi." Semuanya langsung memasang wajah ketakutan minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian kuperbolehkan menggunakan Kunai dan Shuriken bahkan jika kalian mengusai sebuah _Ninjutsu_ kalian boleh menggunkannya. Atau bisa dibilang kalian seolah-olah ingin membunuhku." Tambah Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju batang pohon dan menaruh sebuah jam di atasnya. "Baiklah aku akan menyetel hingga tengah hari." Setelah menyetel Kakashi lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah. "Ujian...DIMULAI."

Tim 7 langsung berpencar ke segelah arah sementara Tim 11 menghilang bersama-sama. Sementara Kakashi masih dia ditempatnya.

"Sasuke, Rei dan Sakura bisa menekan chakranya hingga level ini, namun tiga lainnya aku tidak dapat mendeteksinya." Gumam Kakashi.

.

Di tempat Naruto. Kini ia sedang menyusun rencana bersama Karin dan Kushina untuk mengambil lonceng tersebut dari Kakash. Naruto memasang _Kekkai _kecil yang muat untuk mereka bertiga agar Kakashi tidak mendeteksi mereka

.

Kembali ke Kakashi yang sedang mengawasi Sakura karena ia memutuskan untuk membereskan yang terlemah dahulu. Kakashi lalu membuat _Handseal _untuk memberikan Sakura sebuah _Genjutsu_. Sakura kini berdiri dan dikelilingi pusaran daun yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Setelah merasa baikan ia lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Sa..Ku...Ra." Rintih Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu."

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju suara yang ia dengar dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan sambik merintih kesakitan, tubuh Sasuke penuh dengan luka dan kunai yang menamcap di tubuhnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura langsung berteriak dan pingsan setelah melihat Sasuke terluka. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Dasar Fansgirl level dewa_." Batin Kakashi

"Selanjutnya Sasuke dan Rei." Gumam Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

Kita Skip saja. Adagen Sasuke mirip di Canon sementara Rei adegannya mirip Naruto di Canon.

.

"Selanjuutnya mereka bertiga." Gumam Kakashi yang berada di tengah lapangan latihan.

"Mencari kami, Kakashi-_Sensei_." Kata Naruto bersama Karin dan Kushina yang berada di belakang Kakashi.

"Dari mana saja kalian." Ucap Kakashi berbalik ke mereka.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi, Naruto memberi kode pada Karin dan Kushina dan mereka mengangguk paham.

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari Naruto akan menyerang langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Naruto melompat ke atas Kakashi dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendangan ke bagian samping kepala Kakashi.

TAKK

"_Kuat sekali tendangan Naruto_." Batin menahan tendangan Naruto menggunkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya, tetapi dengan refleksnya cepat, Kakashi melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto.

"_Taijutsu_ milikmu lumayan juga, Naruto." Ucao Kakashi lalu mengangkat _Hitae-atte _miliknya dan sebuah Sharingan tiga tomoe terlihat, "Aku akan serius Naruto." Sambung Kakashi.

"Itu yang aku tunggu, Kakashi-_Sensei_." Ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat membuat tanah tempat ia berdiri sedikit retak. Kakashi sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Naruto kini berada di depan Kakashi dan bersiap melakukan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Kakashi yang menyadari Naruto akan memukulnya langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sehingga pukulan Naruto berhasil ia tahan.

TAKK

Naruto mengeringai karena pukulannya berhasil ditahan Kakashi, sementara Kakashi hanya senyum di balik maskernya, "Kekuatan dan kecepatanmu sebanding dengan _Jounin, _Naruto."

"Itu kerana latihan kulakukan."

**FLASHBACK**

"Mari kita mulai latihannya Naruto." Ucap Hagoromo a.k.a _Rikudou Sennin_ lalu membuat sebuah Handseal

**KAIZEN : JŪRYOKU**

Seketika Naruto langsung merasa tubuhnya sangat berat dan susah untuk digerakkan sehingga membuat ia tersungkur di lantai tempai ia berlatih.

"Ke..napa...tu..buh..ku..sera..sa..ber...at.. ..li." kata Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga melawan Gravitasi yang ditambahkan oleh Hagoromo.

"Itu karena aku menambah gravitasi tempat ini sebanyak 150kg." Ucap Hagoromo.

"Gr..a...vi..ta..si." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri namun masih sedikit kesusahan.

"Aku menambahkan gravitasi agar kau bisa melatih kekuatan dan kecepatan miliknya sehingga selevel denganku. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dan setiap hari gravitasi yang kukeluarkan semakin berat." Jelas Hagoromo dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." Ucap Hagoromo sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan gravitasi."

**FLASHBACK END**

"_Ini pasti yang dimaksud oleh Hagoromo-sensei._" Batin Naruto

Naruto lalu mengayunkan tangan kirinya secara horizontal untuk memukul bagian samping kepala Kakashi sekali lagi, namun Kakashi yang mempunyai Sharingan membaca gerakan Naruto dengan cara memegang tangan kanan Naruto menggunkan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menangkis pukulan Naruto.

TAKK

Naruto yang merasa sedikit kewalah langsung meneriaki Karin dan Kushina.

"KARIN, KUSHINA SEKARANG!" Teriak Naruto.

Karin dan Kushina mengangguk lalu keduanya langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan Kakashi. Karin melaju ke depan menuju arah Naruto dan Kakashi sementara Kushina melompat ke atas mereka. Melihat pergerakan Karin dan Kushina, Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi bersiap-siap karena mengatahui bahwa mereka akan melakukan serangan.

"Rencana A dimulai." Ucap Naruto lalu memegang _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya dan 3 buah kunai langsung ia pegang.

"Apa! Naruto bisa menggunkan _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan pada tangan kanannya." Ucap Kakashi sedikit terkeju melihat Naruto mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari tangan kirinya, "_Pantas saja tadi aku perhatikan ada yang aneh pada Naruto karena ia tidak membawa tas ninja_." Batin Kakashi.

Naruto langsung melempar ketiga kunai yang ia pegang. Kakashi tidak tinggal diam langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai lalu menangkis ketiga kunai tersebut.

TRANK...TRAANK...TRAANK

Naruto yang merasa pengalihannya berhasil langsung memberi perintah pada Karin dan Kushina. Sementara Kakashi langsung memperhatikan keduanya. Setelah diberi perintah oleh Naruto dengan cepat Karin membuat _Handseal_.

**Doton : Chidokaku**

Tanah di sekitar Kakashi berdiri langsung menyusup turun ke bawa. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencoba untuk melompat keluar namun pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang membuat _Handseal _ dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah serta Kushina yang bersiap membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Moku Shouheki**

Beberapa kayu langsung keluar dari tanah dan menutupi bagian atas lubang tersebut dan menyisahkan sebuah lubang untuk Kushina melancarkan serangannya yang telah selesai membua _Handseal_ dan bersiap menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

**Katon : Karyu Endan  
**

BLAARR

Kushina menyemburkan api yang cukup besar menuju ke lubang kecil yang disisahkan Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu cuman tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Kushina mendarat dengan sempurna di dekat lubang tersebut lalu Naruto dan Karin menghampirinya.

Setelah merasa api semburan api yang dilancarkan Kushina padam, Naruto melepaskan _Mokuton_ yang menutupi lubang tersebut dan berjalan menuju kesana. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat lubang yang seluruh bagiannya sudah hangus karena tidak melihat Kakashi di lubang tersebut melainkan sebuah batang kayu yang hangus terbakar.

"Cih! Rencana kita gagal." Kesal Naruto melihat salah satu rencananya gagal. Kushina yang melihat Naruto langsung menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_, kita jalankan Rencana B." Karin dan Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah Kushina lalu mengangguk.

Sementara Kakashi yang berada di salah satu dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat itu hanya menghela nafas karena berhasil selamat dari serangan Trio Uzumaki menggunkan _Kawarimi._

"Yare..Yare..Kerja sama tim mereka benar-benar hebat dan juga mereka sangat berbakat bisa mengusai jutsu yang bisa dikatakan jutsu rank-B." Gumam Kakashi.

"Apa mereka benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku." Tambah Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu melompat turun dari dahan pohon lalu berjalan menuju tempat Trio Uzumaki.

"Aku akui kerja sama kalian yang tadi benar-benar mengagumkan." Ujar Kakashi yang membuat Trio Uzumaki berbalik ke arahnya.

"Tetapi..." Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya Karin dan Kushina langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi.

"Rencana B." Gumam Naruto.

Kakashi langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung setelah melihat Karin dan Kushina melesat ke arahnya. "_Kali ini Naruto yang berada di belakang, apa rencana mereka selanjutnya_." Batin Kakashi.

Karin melesat ke arah samping kanan Kakashi sementara Kushina ke samping kiri Kakashi. Karin melancarkan serangan pertama dengan melakukan tacking di kaki Kakashi dan dengan cepat Kakashi langsung melompat ke udara, namun itulah yang diinginkan oleh Karin membuat ia menyeringai. Kakashi yang melihat cengiran Karin langsung menyadari bahwa Kushina kini berada di samping bersiap menusuk Kakashi dengan kunai yang ia pegang.

TRAANK

Kakashi menangkis kunai milik Kushina menggunkan kunai yang dengan kunai yang ia keluarkan dengan cepat. Namun serangan Karin dan Kushina belum selesai sampai disitu. Karin memberi kode pada Kushina lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
**

Kushina yang diberi kode oleh Karin langsung melompat menjauh dan bersamaan dengan itu bola api yang dikeluarkan Karin siap mengenai Kakashi yang masih berada di udara dan dengan cepat Kakashi juga membuat _Handseal_ dengan cepat.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

BLAARR

Kedua bola api beradu dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat pertarungan sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal. _Sementara Kakashi sudah mendarat sempurna berada jauh dari Karin dan Kushina.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Naruto menciptakan Naga air dari ketiadaan dan bersipa menerjang Kakashi yang kini terbelalak melihat Naruto menciptakan air dari udara. Namun Kakashi segera membuat _Handsea_ dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada tanah.

**Doton : Doryuuheki  
**

Dinding penahan yang terbuat dari tanah langsung menghadang serangan Naruto. Melihat pandangan Kakashi yang terhalang Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_ dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

**Mokuton : Mokusatshu Shibari  
**

Akar-akar mulai tumbuh di sekitar Kakashi membuat ia terkejut setengah mati dan mencoba untuk melompat, namun _Mokuton _Naruto berhasil menangkap kaki kanan Kakashi lalu akar-akar yang lain mulai mengikat Kakashi hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"_Minato-sensei, anda memiliki dua anak yang berbakat_." Batin Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Naruto lalu berjalan diikuti Karin dan Kushina mengahampiri Kakashi yang terikat di _Mokuton_ Naruto.

"Yare..Yare, aku tak menyangka kerja sama kalian luar biasa hebat." Ucap Kakashi sementara Trio Uzumaki yang mendengar pujian Kakashi tersenyum bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menyusun kedua rencana itu." Tanya Kakashi, "Karin-_chan_." Jawab Naruto dan Kushina bersamaan. Lalu Naruto mengambil ke lima longceng yang menggantung di pinggang Kakashi dengan mudahnya karena tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan satu bunshin. "Kalian bertiga tolong yang lainnya." Ketiganya mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju ke lokasi tim 7.

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya padamu." Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Kakashi, "Apa itu Kakashi_-sensei_."

"Coba jelaskan darimana kalian bertiga bisa menggunkan _Ninjutsu _tersebut terutam _Mokuton _milikmu."

"Asal Kakashi-_sensei _tahu, rata-rata clan Uzumaki memiliki tiga perubahan chakra dan itu membuat kami berpotensi membangkitkan _Kekkei Genkei_." Kakashi langsung terperangah mendengar klan Uzumaki memiliki tiga perubahan chakra.

"Untuk _Mokuton _milikkku, aku dilatih oleh _Sensei_. Sebelum aku ke Konoha. Dan setelah aku kenoha aku mulai melatih Karin serta Kushina setelah kedatangannya ke konoha." Kakashi semakin terkejut mendengar Naruto yang telah melatih Karin dan Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa _Sensei_-mu itu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya ke orang lain mengenai nama _Sensei-_ku. Karena ini merupakan perintahnya dan aku tidak ingin menolak permintaan _Sensei_-ku." Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan _Mokuton _yang mengikat Kakashi.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke yang masih tertimbun ia hanya memasang wajah sebal. Dan tak lama kemudian Karin menghampirinya lalu tersenyum singkat pada Sasuke yang sontak membuatnya merona tipis.

"Kenapa kau kau kemari." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan semburan tipisnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menolongmu. Lagipula Kakashi-_sensei _ sudah kalah." Kata Karin yang membuat Sasuke langsung terkejut. Karin lalu menarik keluar Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kakashi.

.

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di dekat tiba batang kayu Training Ground tempat mereka. Sasuke, Sakura dan Rei tampak memasang wajah khawatir karena tidak berhasil mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi sementara Trio Uzumaki hanya duduk tenang. Kakashi yang berdiri tepat di depan mereka tampak menjelaskan apa yang mereka tadi lakukan.

"Aku kecewa pada kalian, Tim 7." Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Pertama Sakura, kau hanya memetingkan Sasuke dan hasilnya kau dengan mudah diperdaya oleh _Genjutsu_." Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Kedua Rei, kau selalu bertindak gegabah untuk mengambil lonceng milikku sehingga kau dengan mudahnya terkena jebakan yang kubuat." Kini giliran Rei yang tertunduk.

"Sementara Sasuke hanya memetingkan diri sendiri tanpa menyusun rencana pada rekan setimmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tim 11." Kakashi menatap kagum pada Trio Uzumaki.

"Jadi dengan paksa aku-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kakashi langsung terkejut ketika Naruto berdiri dan melempar lonceng yang ia dapatkan ke teman-temannya, "Ini untuk kalian."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe." Kata Sasuke heran melihat Naruto memberikan loncengnya pada tim 7 serta Karin dan Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Kini giliran Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Teman-" Naruto menggantung kalimat membuat tim 7 dan Kakashi tersentak.

"-Bagiku, di dunia ini orang yang melupakan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah." Sambungan Kata Naruto langsung membuat Kakashi mengingar perkataan Obito lalu tersenyum ke arah Tim 7.

"Aku tau ujian ini dilakukan untuk menguji kerja sama tim dan kemampuan bertarung." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku nyatakan kalian semua-" Kakashi menjeda kalimat dan menghela nafas singkat membuat semuanya menjadi penasaran sekaligus takut minus Naruto.

"LULUS!" Lanjut Kakashi membuat Tim 7 sedikit bingung. Itu karena mengapa mereka bisa lulus mengingat kerja sama tim mereka bisa dibilang buruk.

"Kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ meluluskan kami." Tanya Rei masih bingung dengan keputusan Kakashi yang meluluskannya.

"Secara teknis kalian aku anggap gagal, tetapi Naruto memberikan kalian lonceng jadi aku anggap kalian itu lulus." Kata Kakashi dan seketika Rei dan Sakura melompat kegirangan karena lulus.

"Aku harap kalian Tim 7 kedepannya kerja sama kalian semakin meningkat." Kata Kakashi menjutkan kalimatnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh tim 7

"Besok kita Tim 7 akan berkumpul disini untuk melaksanakan misi pertama dan untuk kalian tim 11 atau cukup Naruto saja ditunggu Hokage-_sama _di ruangannya." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Oe! Teme, tangkap." Ujar Naruto sambil melempar gulungan yang baru ia keluarkan dari _Fuinjutsu_ di tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menangkap gulungan tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku pernah bilang ingin membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu jadi aku meminjamkan gulungan yang di dalamnya terdapat _Ninjutsu Katon_ dari Rank-E sampai Rank-B." Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit juga." Ujar Karin mewakili tim 11 lalu berjalan meninggalkan tim 7.

.

Kini seluruh _Jounin_ pembimbing tengan berada di rungan Hokage sementara Naruto disuruh menunggu di luar ruangan. Mereka berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil ujian kelulusan yang mereka lakukan pada murid bimbingan mereka.

"Tim 8 Lulus." Kata Kurenai

"Tim 10 Lulus." Kata Asuma

"Tim 9 Lulus lagi." Kata Gai sambil mengacungkan jempol dan menyeriangai.

"Tim 7 Lulus." Ucap Kakashi dan sontak semuanya langsung terkejut mengingat Kakashi belum pernah meluluskan _Genin_.

"Bagaiman dengan Tim 11 Kakash?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Kakashi.

"Mereka lulus dengan sempurna aku bahkan menggunkan _Sharingan_ untuk menghadapi mereka." Hiruzen hanya tersenyum sementara yang lain hanya membelalakan mata karena Kakashi sampai menggunkan Sharingan walaupun hanya melawan tiga _Genin_.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggunkan _Sharingan_ Kakashi?" Tanya Asuma.

"Kerja sama mereka sangat sempurna ditambah lagi kemampuan dan pemikirab Naruto yang sudah setara _Jounin_ sementara Karin dan Kushina setara dengan _Chunin_." Sekali lagi semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Kalau begitu panggil Naruto kesini." Ucap Hiruzen dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan memanggil Naruto.

Tak berselang lama Kakashi diikuti Naruto masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Ada apa _Jiji_ memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Begini karena di tim kamu tidak memiliki pembimbing, jadi aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi _Jounin _dan pembimbing mereka, Bagaimana?" Jelas Hiruzen.

"Tidak usah _Jiji,_ walaupun tim 11 tidak memilik _Jounin _pembimbing aku bisa melindungi mereka." Ucap Naruto mantap sementara yang lain kagum melihat kemantapan Naruto.

"Dan terima kasih telah merekomendasikanku menjadi _Jounin_ tetapi lebih baik aku mengikuti sistem saja yaitu dimulai dari _Genin, Chunin _lalu_ Jounin._" Tambah Naruto

"Baiklah terserah padamu saja, Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen dan Naruto mengangguk paham sementara yang lainnya masih tidak percaya Naruto sudah selevel _Jounin_.

"Baik. Kalau begitu karena semuanya sudah melapor, kalian semua boleh pergi." Kata Hiruzen.

"Baik Hokage-_sama_." Jawab Semuanya lalu menghilang menggunkan _Shunshin_ kecuali Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Hiruzen melihat Naruto karena belum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Begini, aku ingn meminta misi." Ucap Naruto to the point.

"Misi? Jangan bercanda Naruto. Kau baru saja lulus menjadi _Genin_." Jawab Hiruzen sedikit terkejut karena Naruto sudah meminta misi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Jiji _sudah mengetahui kemampuanku jadi kenapa _Jiji _masih ragu?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba serius.

"Baiklah..." Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak, "Misi apa yang kau minta, aku tidak akan memberikanmu jika kau meminta misi Rank-A keatas." Sambung Hiruzen.

"Aku cuman meminta misi yang dekat dengan Kirigakure."

"Kirigakure, memangnya kau mau apa di Kiri?" Tanya Hiruzen untuk mengetahui maksud dari Naruto meminta misi ke Kirigakure.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ke Kirigakure tetapi aku ingin pergi ke reruntuhan desa Uzuhiogakure." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." Hiruzen lalu mencari gulungan misi di laci miliknya. "Ini dia. Lima hari lagi ada misi untuk mengirim paket menuju ke desa kecil dekat Kirigakure." Naruto langsung mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen.

"Terima kasih _Jiji_." Ucap Naruto sementara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku ingin _Jiji_ tidak memberikan misi keluar desa kepada Karin dan Kushina selama aku pergi kecuali misi itu sangat penting." Jelas Naruto kembali sementara Hiruzen mengangguk paham mengenai kecemasan Naruto kepada Karin dan Kushina selama ia pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _Jiji._" Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap dan Hiruzen yang melihat Naruto menggunkan _Shunshin _hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Minato, Ayuki_. _Kalian pasti bangga mempunyai anak seperti Naruto dan juga Karin_." Batin Hiruzen tersenyum bangga.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan beberapa Review :**

**R : **apa rinnegan naruto ada efek sampingnya?  
**B :**Rinnegan Naruto tidak akan memilik efek samping setelah dilatih oleh Kurama.

**R : **numpang tanya gan di team naruto siapa jounin pembimbing'nya.? apakah kakash  
**B : **untuk Jounin pembimbing akan dijelaskan di chapter ini.

** R : **Yah s guru nya kok sama  
**B : **Itu akan terjawab di chapter ini

**R : **Sebaik-nya Tokoh Utamanya cuma Trio Uzumaki Sasuke gk usah banyak ambil bagian biar seru ..  
**B : **Tokoh utamanya memang Trio Uzumaki tetapi Sasuke tetap akan memiliki ambil bagian juga walaupun sedikit.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 5 : KURAMA YANG ::.. **

* * *

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruang Hokage. Naruto menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk mengisi perutnya setelah melakukan _Survival Training_. Sesudah ke Ichiraku Naruto langsung kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

"Tadaima..." Sapa Naruto setelah masuk ke apartemennya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-_kun_/Naruto-_Niichan_." Karin dan Kushina bersaman menjawab Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang." Tanya Naruto menghampiri Karin dan Kushina yang sedang duduk di sofa. Karin dan Kushina hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu.." Naruto mengambil uang beberapa Ryo dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Kushina, "Ambil ini dan carilah makanan untuk kalian dan jangan lupa membeli beberapa bahan makanan." Sambung Naruto sementara Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Dan setelah itu langsung pulang karena ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto-_kun_." Tanya Kushina.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Naruto sementara Karin dan Kushina hanya mendengus sebal lalu beranjak keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke dalam Mindscape miliknya.

.

**Naruto Mindscape**

"Oe! Kurama." Sapa Naruto yang berada di atas kepala Kurama.

"**Ada apa **_**Duren**_**?" **Tanya Kurama.

"Aku kesini untuk menagih janjimu untuk melatih _Doujutsu Rinnegan _yang diberikan Hagoromo-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto to the point.

"**Baiklah aku akan menepati janjiku.**" Ucap Kurama lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila sementara Naruto langsung melompat turun.

"**Kita langsung mulai saja, cepat aktifkan **_**Rinnegan**_** milikmu, Naruto." **Kata Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan Kurama, Naruto langsung menutup mata lalu mengalirkan chakra ke matanya. Pola riak air berwarna ungu langsung terlihat ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Dan tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung memulai latihan.

**.**

.

**Two Hours Later**

"Hosh..hosh...Ternyata latihan menggunkan _Rinnegan _ini memakan banyak chakra." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan setelah berlatih.

Tampak kandang Kurama yang tadinya terlihat baik-baik saja kini berantakan penuh reruntuhan. Sementara Kurama hanya mendengus tidak jelas karena tempatnya di buat berantakan oleh Naruto.

"**Cih! Gara-gara melatihmu tempatku jadi seperti kapal pecah." **Gerutu Kurama.

"Kau tidak usah marah, lagipula tempatmu akan bagus kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"**Perlihat padaku sekali lagi hasil latihanmu, Naruto.**" Ucap Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan Kurama. Naruto lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya dan berteriak.

**Shinra Tensei  
**

Reruntuhan di sekitar Naruto langsung beterbangan setelah Naruto melancarkan tehniknya. Kurama yang melihat itu hanya mengeringau rubah sekaligus bangga karena _Rikudō Sennin tidak salah memilih Naruto menjadi muridnya serta menjadi __Jinchuriki__-nya._

"**Aku sudah melatihmu dasar dari jutsu-jutsu dari ****Rinnegan ****miliknya, selanjutnya kau saja yang menyempurnakannya**." Ucap Kurama.

"Cih! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau aku ganggu jika sedang tidur." Kata Naruto sebal mengingat Kurama hobinya hanya tidur dan tidur terus.

"**Satu lagi Naruto, kapan kau mempertemukan Karin dengan Kurama Yang di tubuhnya.**" Tanya Kurama.

"Mungkin sebelum aku ke Uzuhiogakure." Jawab Naruto, "Sudah dulu sepertinya Karin dan Kushina sudah tiba." Ucap Naruto lalu berkonsntrasi untuk keluar dari Mindscapenya. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia lupa menonaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya. Sementara Kurama kembali melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur.

.

**Real World**

Tanpa menyucapkan salam Karin dan Kushina langsung masuk ke apartemen membawa barang belanjaan yang disuruh Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat mata Naruto yang bukan manik Sapphire yang indah melainkan pola riak air berwanrna ungu.

"_Nii-chan_..A-ada apa dengan matamu?" Tanya Karin sedikit ketakutan melihat Rinnegan Naruto.

"_Gawat, kenapa kau sampai lupa menonaktifkan Rinneganku. Untung di sekitar sini tidak Anbu_." Batin Naruto ketika Karin dan Kushina melihat matanya.

"Mata apa itu Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina penasaran dan sedikit terkejut.

Naruto lalu memberi kode untuk tidak ribut dan memanggil mereka untuk mendekat. Setelah Karin dan Kushin berada di dekatnya Naruto menonaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi janji jangan memberitahu ke orang lain mengenai hal ini." Kata Naruto sementara Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Itu tadi adalah _Rinnegan_, salah satu _Doujutsu_ terkuat di dunia. Aku diberikan oleh _Sensei_-ku agar aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi serta dunia ini dari kebencian." Jelas Naruto. Karin dan Kushina hanya membelalakan mata ketika mendengar penjelasn Naruto.

"Jadi begitu rupanya, kukira tadi Naruto-_kun_ terkena sesuatu..Huuff." ucap Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, tadi _Nii-chan_ bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang Nii-chan ingin katakan." Kini giliran Karin yang bertanya.

"Begini, lima hari lagi aku akan mendapatkan misi solo jadi-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Karin langsung memotong perkataana Naruto, "_Nii-chan_ diberikan misi pertama dan kami tidak diajak." Potong Karin sedikit cemberut.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku dulu Karin-_chan_." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal perkaatnnya langsung dipotong.

"Begini. Ini misi ini hanya mengantarkan paket dan bukan itu tujuanku mengambil misi ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Tujuan?" Tanya Karin dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Tujuanku adalah desa Uzuhiogakure, desa Klan kita." Jawab Naruto yang sontak membuat Karin dan Kushina terkejut mengenai tujuan Naruto.

"Aku cuman ingin kesana untuk memeriksa sesuatu." Sambung Naruto kembali. Dan akhirnya keduanya pun mengangguk paham dan mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Tenang saja kalian tidak akan diberi misi jika aku tidak ada kecuali sangat mendesak." Ucap Naruto berdiri dan mengacak-ngacak rambut merah keduanya.

_._

_._

_._

**SKIP TIME TWO DAYS LATER**

Terlihat Trio Uzumaki sedang bersantai di dalam apartemen mereka setelah menikmati makan siang. Hari ini mereka tidak melakukan latihan dan memilih untuk bersantai. Merekea hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka anggap lucu seperti Kakashi yang tidak pernah lepas dari buku laknatnya yaitu Icha-icha Paradise.

"Ne..Naruto-_kun_, Karin-_chan_ aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu." Kata Kushina setelah selesai membicaran hal-hal yang mereka anggap lucu.

"Apa kau ingin aku temani, Kushina-_neechan_." Tanya Karin

"Tidak perlu lagi pula aku hanya sebentar." Jawab Kushina lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Oh iya Karin, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Karin langsung menatap wajah Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa itu _Nii-chan_." Tanya Karin serius dan penasaran.

"Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto sementara Karin langsung terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Bukannya Kyuubi sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu_ Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin.

"Kau salah Karin, Kyuubi adalah mahluk immortal, ia tidak bisa mati dan sekarang Kyubi berada atau tepatnya tersegel di dalam tubuh kita berdua." Naruto mulai menjelaskan menganai Yondaime Hokage yang membagi dua chakra Kyuubi lalu menyegelnya dalam tubuh mereka. Sementara Karin yang mendengar perkataan tersebut menggangguk mengerti walaupun sedikit.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja, pertama tutup matamu lalu berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Aku akan membantumu." Naruto lalu mengepalkan tinju di depan Karin dan memberi kode agar melakukan hal yang sama.

**.**

**KARIN MINDSCAPE**

Karin kini berada di sebuah tempat mirip pembuangan air yang minim penerangan hanya beberapa lilin yang berada di dinding tempat tersebut.

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga gaki.**" Ucap Kurama Yang entah darimana membuat Karin menjadi ketakutan.

"Si-siapa itu dan tunggukan dirimu." Kata Karin sedikit ketakutan.

"**Ikuti suaraku dan kau akan menemukanku.**" Ucap Kurama Yang dan Karin langsung mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mengikuti suara yang didengarnya kini Karin terkejut karena di depannya sebuah kandang berukuran raksasa dan tepat di tengah-tengah pintunya terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan Fuin.

"**Akhirnya **_**Jinchuriku**_** datang menemuiku****.**" Tampaj sebuah pupil berwarna meraha dengan garis vertikal muncul hingga nampaklah seekor rubah raksasa berbulu orange gelap dan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"A-Apa kau Kyuubi." Ujar Karin sedikit ketakutan. Naruto yang mengetahui dari luar Mindscape Karin langsung merapatkan kepalannya.

"Jadi seperti ini penampilan Kurama yang setengahnya." Sapa Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Karin.

"Nii-chan." Karin terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. **"Siapa kau Gaki dan mau apa kau kesini.**" Tanya Kurama Yang yang tiba-tiba melihat Naruto muncul di dalam Mindscape Karin.

"Ternyata sifat Kurama yang satunya berbeda ya, Kurama." Jawab Naruto dan tiba-tiba Kurama Yin muncul di belakang Naruto.

"**Yoo! Apa kabar setengah dari diriku.**" Sapa Kurama Yin di belakang Naruto.

"**Cih! Ternyata kau sudah bersahabat dengan Gaki ini.**" Ucap Kurama Yang kesal karena setengah tubuhnya sudah bersahabat dengan Jinchuuriki-nya.

"**Jaga mulutmu setengah diriku.**" Ucap Kurama Yin kesal mendengar perkataan tubuhnya yang lain sementara Naruto dan Karin hanya bengong melihat perdebatan keduanya.

"**Aku sudah tau maksudmu datang kesini. Kau ingin agar aku juga bersahabat dengan **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku.**" Ucap Kurama Yang marah karena sudah mengetahui maksud dari ketiganya. "**Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya**." Sambung Kurama Yang sambil memberi kode pada Kurama Yin untuk berpura-pura karena ingin mengerjai Karin.

Kurama Yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah permintaan Rikudō Sennin semenjak Naruto pertama memeluk Karin karena hal itu membuat kedua Kurama langsung bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran mereka tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Cih! Tidak cara lain selain melawannya Kurama." Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil posisi bertarung dan memberi kode pada Karin yang sudah mengangguk paham setelah Naruto menjelaskannya tadi.

"Ayo Karin-_chan_." Perintah Naruto pada Karin dan langsung berlari menuju ke kandang Kurama Yang.

"**Hentikan kalian berdua**." Teriak Kurama Yang sontak Naruto dan Karin langsung berhenti lalu memasang wajah penasaran.

"**Mendekatlah kesini Karin-chan**." Perintah Kurama Yang pada Karin yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Karin terkejut.

Karin lalu berjalan menuju kandang Kurama Yang penuh waspada jaga-jaga jika Kurama Yang menyerangnya. Dan benar dugaannya Kurama Yang langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke Karin. Karin yang menyadari hal itu hanya pasra karena menghindar pun tidak dapat karena jaraknya sudah semakin dekat.

"Karin-chan." Teriak Naruto penuh ketakutan melihat adiknya kini dalam bahaya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat Kurama Yang mengelus-ngules rambut marah Karin dengan jarinya bukannya menyerangnya begitu juga dengan Karin yang sedikit terkejut.

"**Hahahah...Mana tega aku menyakiti **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku yang cantik ini.**" Ucap Kurama Yang masih mengelus rambut Karin sementara sang empunya kini tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Kurama Yang.

"**Sebernaya aku sudah diberitahu oleh bagian tubuhku yang setengah bahwa kami diperintahkan oleh ****Jiji**** untuk merawat keduanya.**" Ucap Kurama Yang lalu menaikkan Karin ke telapak tangannya sementara Naruto langsung menatap Kurama Yin seolah mengatan 'coba-jelaskan-apa-maksudnya-ini.'

"**HAHAHAHAHA...Ternyata ekspresimu sangat lucu ketika ketakutan Naruto...HAHAHAHAHA**." Kurama Yin tertawa Gaje sambil guling-guling sementara Naruto sudah terlihat sangat kesal karena dikerjai oleh Duo Kurama.

"**Ini semua adalah rencana dia.**" Kurama Yang menunjuk Kurama Yin.

"**Sebaiknya Karin-****chan**** segera membuka ****Fuin****-nya agar kita bisa berkomunisasi memalui pikiran.**" Jelas Kuram Yang smentara Karin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi bagaimana cara membukanya?" Tanya Karin. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut lalu menghampiri Karin yang berada di atas tangan Kurama Yang.

Naruto lalu menyuruh Kurama Yang untuk mendekatkan mereka ke kertas yang lumayan besar bertuliskan 'Fuin'. Sesampainya di depan kertas tersebut Naruto lalu memegang ujung sebelah sementara Karin ujung sebelah kiri. Dalam sekali tarikan kertas tersebut langsung terlepas dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena tiba-tiba mereka berada di suatu tempat atau tepatnya sebuah dimensi (tempat pertemuan Naruto dan Kushina di canon).

"Tak kusangka kalian membuka _Fuin_ yang kupasang pada kandang Kurama Yang secepat ini, Naruto. Karin." Ucap satu dari dua orang yang berada di depan Naruto dan Karin.

Sontak Karin langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia berada di suatu tempat bersama Naruto dan di depannya terdapat dua orang yang belum ia kenal. Orang yang pertama adalah pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan jambang menutupi telunganya mengenakan pakaian standar Jounin dan jubah berwarna puth dengan motif api di bagian bawag dan ke dua ujung lengannya. Dan satunya lagi wanita cantik berambut merah seperti dirinya namun panjangnya sebahu mengenakan baju di dominasi warnah merah tanpa lengan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia bertemu dengan dua orang sangat ingin di temuinya. Ia sudah mengetahui orang tuanya karena di beritahu oleh Rikudō Sennin sebelum berpisah.

"Siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian mengetahu namaku dan Nii-chan." Tanya Karin pada dua orang di depanya sementara Naruto masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Benar juga, nah Karin bisa kau tebak siapa kami?" Tanya Ayuki dan tersenyum jahil ke Naruto lalu ke Karin.

"Jangan-jangan...kalian wujud sebenarnya dari Kyu..Hmptt." Naruto langsung menutup mulut Karin menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kau belum memberitahu Karin, Naruto. Dasar kau itu." Ucap Ayuki tersenyum.

"Kalian benar-benar tumbuh menjadi cantik dan tampan, Naruto. Karin." Kini Minato yang berbicara sontak membuat Karin sedikit bertanya-tanya apa maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Minato.

"Maaf Karin, Naruto. selama ini kami tidak bisa memberi kasih sayang pada kalian." Kata Ayuki sementara Minato mengangguk mengiyakan.

Cairan bening kini mengalur dari manik _Violet Karin_. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akhirnya bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Karin langsung memeluk Minato dan Ayuki lalu diikuti oleh Naruto. Minato dan Ayuki lalu menyamakan tingginya pada kedua anaknya.

"Sungguh aku sangat ingin bertemu..hiikss...hiikss..._Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_." Ucap Karin sambil menangis bahagia dalam pelukan. Begitupula Naruto yang kini cairan bening mulai menetes dari manik Sapphire miliknya.

"Dan aku...Hiiks...hiiks...tidak menyangka bahwa_ Tou-san_ ku adalah...hiiks...hiks...Yondaime Hokage, orang yang selama ini aku idolakan dan sedikit aku 'benci'." Sambung Karin mengucap kata 'benci' dengan nada kecil karena telah menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan_ Tou-san _Karin, Naruto. Karena telah menyegel Kyubi pada kalian sehingga membuat kalian menderita. Tou-san tidak akan sedih jika kalian tidak memaafkanku." Kata Minato sedikit sedih dan mengusap rambut kedua anaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berempat berpelukan. Minato dan Ayuki masing-masing membelai rambut kedua anaknya. Mereka berempat lalu meleskan pelukan mereka lalu duduk bersama.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tidak memberitahu Karin jika sudah mengetahui siapa _Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san._" Karin menatap sebal pada Naruto setelah menangis bahagia sementara Minato dan Ayuki tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah meminta." Jawab Naruto yang sontak langsung mendapat jidatakan dari Karin dan Ayuki.

BUGH...PLETAK

"_I-Itte,_ apa yang _Kaa-san_ dan Karin-_chan_ lakukan." Kata Naruto sambil memegang dua benjolan di kepalanya.

"Lagian aku tidak tahan untuk memukulmu. Ditambah lagi kau tidak memberitahukan mengenai kami kepada adikmu." Ucap Ayuki dengan nadah marah sementara Karin masih memandang Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

"Sudah-sudah Ayuki, sebaiknya kita menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Karin." Ucap Minato akhirnya bersuara setelah hanya melihat kelakuan anggota keluarganya.

"Yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Karin kini beralih menatap Minato ayahnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kejadian di malam penyegelan Kyubi pada tubuh kalian." Jawab Ayuki sementara Minato mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Setelah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian, _Tou-san _tidak akan sedih jika kalian tidak memaafkan _Tou-san_." Ucap Minato sementara Ayuki kini yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

Akhirnya Minato dan Ayuki mulai menceritakan kejadian di mana Kyubi menyerang Konoha.

Pertama ketika kelahiran mereka berdua, Naruto yang di lahirkan pertama lalu diambil oleh asisten Biwako istri Hiruzen dan dibawa ke tempat aman lalu kelahiran Karin dan di situ awal dari malapetaka dimana Pria Bertopeng langsung menyerang Ayuki, Minato, Biwako dan Karin setelah melumpuhkan _Anbu_ penjaga.

Kejadin selajutnya mirip adegan Naruto di Canon namun di perankan oleh Karin, karena Naruto sudah diamankan oleh asisten Biwako. Minato akhirnya tersadar bahwa target utama dari pria bertopeng adalah Ayuki sang _Jinchuriki _dari _Kyubi No Yoko_. Setelah menyelamatkan Karin dan Biwako.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah proses pelepasan Kyubi dari tubuh Ayuki (mirip di Canon) hingga mengamuknya Kyubi di desa dan pertarungan Minato dan Pria bertopeng. Dan seterusnya hingga adegan pada **Prologue **di Chapter 1.

Karin langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya diikuti oleh Naruto. Perasaannya kini bercampur menjadi satu mulai dari sedih, senang hinnga bangga setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Minato dan Ayuki. Minato dan Ayuki membalas pelukan dari kedua anaknya. Sementara Naruto juga meneteskan air mata walaupun sudah mendengarkan cerita mengenai orang tuanya dari _Rikudō Sennin__. _Namun kali ini berbeda karena ia mendengarnya langsung dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku memasang Fuin pada _Hakke Fuin _yang terpasang pada Kyubi Yang di Karin sehingga ketika ia membukanya kami akan datang untuk membantunya dan maaf Naruto aku tidak sempat memasang Fuin pada dirimu." Ucap Minato.

Karin langsung menghapus air mata di pipinya secara halus dan tersenyum ke orang tuanya begitupula Naruto walaupun sedikit sedih karena Minato tidak melalukan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan _Tou-san_ mengenai hal itu." Ucap Naruto karena telah mengetahui hal tersebut dari _Rikudō Sennin__._

"Aku juga telah memaafkan _Tou-san_ setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya." Kata Karin.

Minato dan Ayuki yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua anaknya begitupula dengan Naruto dan Karin yang mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Karin dan Naruto lalu berdiri bersamaan sambil menepuk dada mereka.

"Sudah aku putuskan, tujuanku kini sudah bertambah satu yaitu menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat yang malampaui _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." Ucap Karin dengan lantang.

"Dan aku akan menjadi Ninja yang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang pula.

"Kunoichi hebat dan kedamaian dunia. Impian kalian adalah kelanjutan dari impianku dan Minato." Ucap Ayuki sambil tersenyum bahagia dan meneteskan air mata menatap kedua anaknya. Sementara Minato mengangguk bahagia tak lupa juga meneteskan air mata.

"Dan kami tidak akan membiarkan impian itu musnah!" kata Naruto dan Karin dengan semangat. Lalu melakukan tos ala Bijuu.

"Naruto. Karin." Ucap Minato dan Ayuki bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kini tangan mereka mulai terurai menjadi cahaya.

"Sepertinya. waktunya untuk kembali ke tempat kami yang sebenarnya." Ucap Minato menatap kedua tangannya yang mulai bercahaya.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah ingin pergi." Karin yang tadinya semangat langsung tertunduk sedih.

Ayuki dan Minato langsung berdiri dan memeluk kedua anaknya. "Terima...". "Tunggu dulu aku mempunyai cara." Kalimat Ayuki langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Minato bingung pada perkataan Naruto.

Tidak menjawab perkataan Minato. Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_ yang sedikit rumit lalu membalas pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa menyebut nama Jutsunya. Tubuh Minato dan Ayuki tiba-tiba menjadi utuh kembali lalu perlahan mulai terhisap ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang sontak membuat Minato dan Ayuki terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto dan Jutsu apa yang kau keluarkan?" Tanya Minato dan Ayuki mengangguk.

"Aku lupa apa nama jutsu-nya dan Jutsu itu berfungsi untuk menyegel chakra ke dalam tubuhku sehingga jika aku dan Karin ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku tinggal menarik keluar chakra itu." Jelas Naruto yang membuat Minato dan Ayuki terbelalak kaget mendengat penjelasan Naruto.

"Ja-jadi itu artinya kau masih bisa bertemu dengan _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_." Timpal Karin dengan wajah senang dan bahagia.

"Tetapi lama-kelamaan chakra kami akan habis di dalam tubuhmu Naruto." Ucap Ayuki pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh Kurama agar memodifikasi chakranya menjadi chakra _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san _sehingga tidak akan habis." Umpat Narutp sementara Minato dan Ayuki tersenyum bangga melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Ini adalah hasil latihanku selama bersama Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga namun tidak menyebutkan nama sensei-nya. Minato dan Ayuki hanya tersenyum kembali.

"Kami bangga pada kalian berdua." Ucap Minato dan Ayuki lalu terhisap habis masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka akhirnya kembali ke Mindscape mereka bersama Kurama.

.

**KURAMA MINDSCAPE**

Kedua Kurama langsung tersenyum ketika Naruto dan Karin menampakkan wajah bahagia.

"**Wah...Wah...Sepertinya sesuatu yang besar sudah terjadi**." Ucap Kurama Yin

"Itu benar. Kami bertemu _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_." Jawab Karin dengan wajah bahagia begitupal Naruto yang hanya mengukir senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"**Coba kutebak. Mereka pasti menceritakan mengenai hari kelahiran kalian**." Kini Kurama Yang yang berbicara yang masih di dalam kandangnya.

"Kau tau yang harus kau lakukan Kurama." Kata Naruto pada Kurama Yin yang mengangguk paham.

"**Karin sebaiknya cepat buka **_**Fuin**_**-nya agar link kita semakin kuat**." Umpat Kurama Yang dan Karin mengangguk paham namun sedikit bingung bagaimana cara membuka segelnya.

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Karin kebingungan.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan chakra ke kelima jarinya dan sebuah tulisan dan simbol aneh langsung muncul dari telapak tangan hingga lengannya.

"Karin-_chan_ angkat sedikit baju di perutmu." Ucap Naruto sementara pikiran yang tidak-tidak langsung mencul di benak Karin dan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

Bletak!

"Apa yang _Nii-chan_ katakan. Aku ingin adikmu." Urat nadi bermunculan di kening Karin.

"_Ittaii...Baka __Imoutou. _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Naruto sedikit marah sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan satunya.

"Terus kenapa _Nii-chan _menyuruhku membuka baju di bagian perutku."

"Itu karena _Fuinjutsu_ ada di perutmu." Jawab Naruto dan akhirnya Karin mengangguk paham.

Karin lalu menaikkan baju di bagian perutnya dan terlihat kulit putih tanpa bekas luka apapun dan perlahan _Fuin_ mulai muncul hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh 5 titik yang saling berhubungan (Bayangin _Fuin_ pada perut Naruto di canon).

Naruto lalu menyentuh kelima titik tersebut dengan jari yang telah dialiri chakra di masing-masing ujungnya. Sebelum memutarnya Naruto memberitahukan kepada Karin bahwa ini akan sedikit sakit dan Karin mengangguk paham. Naruto mulai memutar jarinya dan bersamaan dengan itu Karin langsung merasakan sedikit sakit.

Lingkaran hitam pada _Fuin _Karin mulai berputar dan sama halnya dengan lingkaran di pertengahan gerbang pada Kurama Yang juga berputar hingga akhirnya terbuka.

"_**Yo..Karin**_.**" **Karin langsung terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kurama Yang di dalam pikirannya.

"Eh! Kenapa aku mendengar suara Kurama di dalam pikiranku." Ucap karin kepada yang lain dengan wajah kebigungan.

"**Itu kerana Link kalian sudah terhubungan. Dan kini kalian bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran kalian tanpa perlu masuk ke Mindscape kalian**." Ucap Kurama Yin sementara Kurama Yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"**Selajutnya adalah menyesuaikan chakra milikku dengan chakra milikmu Karin-**_**chan**_**, itu agar tubuhmu tidak kelebihan chakra milikmu.**" Ucap Kurama Yang pada Karin lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai kami akan segera kembali." Ucap Naruto dan Karin mengangguk.

"**Itu yang dari tadi aku tunggu agar aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku di dalam tubuhmu**." Timpal Kurama Yin.

"Cih! Dasar rubah tukang tidur." Ejek Naruto dan perempatan langsung mucul di kepalanya.

.

**KURAMA MINDSCAPE END**

Wajah senang langsung terpancar dari Naruto dan Karin. Itu karena telah berhasil mempertemukan ia dan Kurama Yang dan ditambah lagi dengan pertemuan mereka dengan Minato dan Ayuki. Namun tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata hari mulai senja.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan beberapa Review :**

**R : **Ko tim 11 bareng ma tim 7? .Kapan Naru nembak Kushinya!. apa misi pertamanya tim 7 bareng jg ma tim 11?  
**B : **Tim 11 hanya diuji bersama tim 7 karena belum mendapat _Jounin_ pembimbing sementara untuk misi pertama Author akan pikirin. Dan untuk acara Nembak Kushina mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

**R : **Apa tim 11 akan punya sensei cem jiraiya N apa pair karin sasuke  
**B : **Mungkin Ya mungkin tidak untuk keduanya.

**R : **Kenapa Naru pengin ke Uzushiogakure?mo nyari gulungan or katana?  
**B : **Itu akan terjawab di chapter depan.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 6 : RESCUE AND STATEMENT FOR KUSHINA ::.. **

* * *

Langit orange mulai menghiasi Des Konoha. Naruto dan Karin yang baru bertemu dengan dua orang yang mereka sangat rindukan dan ingin bertemu walaupun hanya sekali. Dua orang tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Ayuki, orang tua mereka.

Namun baik Naruto ataupun Karin melupakan seseorang yaitu Kushina. Mereka berdua belum menyadarinya karena masih teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Minato dan Ayuki.

"Aku tidak menyangka _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _bercerita hingga sore." Ucap Karin dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku akan segera menyiaplan makan malam dan sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu Karin-_chan_." Karin mengangguk paham lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan ritual mandi sementara Naruto kini berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam dan ia belum sadar bahwa Kushina belum juga tiba.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Kushina. Ia sedang berjalan di jalan Konoha. Ia telah selesai membeli beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken. Perjalanan pulangnya sedikit terganggu karena bertemu dengan Hokage ke-3 dan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

Setelah berbincng-bincang dengan Hokage ke-3 ia langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena hari mulai gelap dan penduduk mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Tak kusangka Hokage-_Jiji_ bercerita sampai selam itu." Gumam Kushina sambil berjalan menuju ke apartemennya.

Kini ia telah hampir sampai di depan apartemennya dan alangkah terkejutnya Kushina karena tiba-tiba 7 _Anbu_ mengenakan topeng polos dengan tulisan _Root_ pada masing-masing topeng mereka.

"Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian." Tanya Kushina pada salah satu _Anbu Root _tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah mengetahui siapa kami dan yang terpenting kau harus ikut bersama kami." Jawab salah satu _Anbu Root_ dan sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin.

"Danzou-_sama_ menginginkan _Kekkei Genkai_ pada tubuhmu yang belum bisa kau kuasai." Tambah salah satu _Anbu Root_.

"_Apa! Jadi aku mempunyai Kekkei Genkei dan siapa itu Danzou_." Batin Kushina dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengeluarkan Kunai.

"Jadi kau ingin kami menggunakan cara kasar." Ucap sang pemimpin _Anbu _yang melihat Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai, "Baiklah sesuai keinginanmu." Sambung pemimpin _Anbu_.

"Lakukan dengan cara halus agar orang-orang tidak curiga." Pemimpin _Anbu _memberi kode pada anggotanya.

Dua _Anbu _langsung menghilang dan salah satunya muncul di belakang Kushina sambil mengayunkan _Tanto _miliknya secara vertikal. Namun Kushina berhasil menghindar dengan cara menunduk

Sriink!

Beberapa helai rambut Kushina terpotong _Tanto_ milik _Anbu _tersebut. Namun belum sempat memperbaiki posisinya tiba-tiba _Anbu_ yang lain muncul di samping Kushina dan langsung memukul tengkuk Kushina.

Bukk!

Kushina langsung tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah tengkuknya di pukul oleh _Anbu_ tadi. Dengan cepat _Anbu _yang lain langsung mengikat kedua tangan Kushina yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan mengankat tubuh Kushina.

"Misi selesai, mari kita bawah anak ini ke Danzou-_sama_." Ucap Sang Pemimpin pasukan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain dan menghilang via _Shunshin_ bersama dengan Kushina.

.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu. Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tiba-tiba langsung merasakan hal yang ganjil.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto langsung berhenti sejenak dan Ia langsung memegang dada kirinya. Rasa khawatir langsung menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal seperti ini_." Batin Naruto dan seketika ia langsung tersadar lalu mengedarkan padangannya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku baru sadar jika Kushina-_chan _belum juga kembali." Gumam Naruto dan langsung menaruh makanan yang ia bawa ke meja makan.

"Karin-_chan_, jaga apartemen untuk sementara aku akan segera kembali." Teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari keluar apartemennya. Karin hanya berteriak 'oke' pada Naruto.

.

Naruto berlari secepatnya dan berhenti tepat di tempat kejadian Kushina diculik. Matanya langsung tertuju pada beberapa helai rambut berwarnah merah di atas tanah dan mengambilnya.

"Ini rambut Kushina-_chan_. Apa yang terjadi disini." Pikiran Naruto langsung melayang memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi disini setelah melihat ada sedikit tanda pertarungan.

"_Kurama! Cepat bertukar aku ingin kau melacak chakra milik Kushina-chan_." Naruto langsung menghubungi Kurama lewat pikirannya.

"_**Apa yang terjadi Naruto**_**." **Jawab Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_Lakukan saja, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk pada Kushina-chan_." Kata Naruto di dalam pikirannya.

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu**_**.**" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto dan Kurama langsung bertukar. Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto kini berganti menjadi berwarna merah dengan pupil garis vertikal dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya menebal.

Kurama langsung berkonsentrasi mencari chakra milik Kushina. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"_**Gawat Naruto, gadis yang kau cintai chakranya sangat lemah dan di sekitarnya ada tujuh chakra milik Anbu di bawah perintah Danzou.**_" Kata Kurama dan seketika Naruto langsung bertukar kembali dan matanya kini terlihat sangat marah.

"_Sial! Dimana posisi mereka_." Tanya Naruto pada Kurama lewat pikiran.

"_**Mereka berada di hutan arah jam 12 sekitar 10 kilometer.**_" Jelas Kurama pada Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melesat menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh Kurama. Ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam serta alas kaki standar shinobi bahkan ia tidak mengenakan _Hitae-atte_ miliknya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto sudah menyusul _Anbu Root _yang membawa Kushina. Mereka hanya berjalan santai dikarenakan mereka berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengikuti mereka. Sementara tangan Kushina tampak terikat oleh sebuah tali dan dipegang oleh salah satu _Anbu._

Namun perkiraan mereka salah karena Naruto kini berada di atas dahan pohon sekitar 55,45 meter dari mereka. Naruto menatap tajam ketujuh _Anbu Root _tersebut ketika melihat Kushina. Naruto menekan chakra hingga tidak dapat dideteksi oleh mereka.

Naruto lalu melompat turun dan mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuinjutsu_ di tangan kirinya. Ia langsung melesat ke _Anbu Root_ yang berada di paling belakang dan..

Jleeb!

Naruto menusuk _Anbu_ tersebut dari belakang menggunakan kunai hingga ujung kunai tersebut terlihat di dada kiri _Anbu _yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Ke-6 _Anbu Root_ tersebut langsung berbalik ketika mendengar suara kunai Naruto menembus dada temannya. Mereka langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat teman mereka sudah tidak bernyawa denga darah segar mengalir dari luka tusukan Naruto.

"Siapa yang membunuh dia." Ucap salah satu Anbu. Ia tidak melihat Naruto karena terhalang tubuh teman mereka.

Tubuh _Anbu Root _yang sudah tidak bernyawa akhirnya ambruk ke tanah setelah Naruto melepaskannya. Manik _Sapphire_ langsung menatap tajam keenam _Anbu _tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anggotaku, bocah tengik." Ucap _Anbu Root _geram.

"Kau akan merakan akibatnya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang mengarah menuju Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam langsung melompat ke samping kiri dengan cepat untuk menghindari bola api tersebut. Namun Naruto seketika terkejut ketika melihat dua _Anbu _langsung mengarahkan _Tanto_ milik mereke ke arah Naruto.

Sreek! Sreek! Pooft!

Tubuh Naruto seketika berubah menjadi sebatang kayu yang ketika dua _Tanto_ menggores badannya. Kedua _Anbu _tersebut menggeram kesal karena serangan gagal

Mata pemimpin _Anbu _tersebut langsung terbelalak ketika Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal _berada di belakang dua anggotanya. Naruto bersiap menghembuskan sesuatu dari mulutnya dan berteriak.

**FUUTON : SINKUHA**

Naruto menghembuskan angin yang sangat tipis sambil menggerakkan kepala sedikit ke kiri sehingga menimbulkan efek pisau angin. Kedua _Anbu_ tersebut hanya bisa pasrah melihat pisau angin menuju ke arah mereka dan...

Jraash! Jraash!

Pisau angin Naruto menembus tubuh kedua _Anbu _itu lalu perut mereka langsung mengeluarkan darah segar dan ambruk ke tanah.

"Tiga tumban sisa empat lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap empat _Anbu _yang tersisah.

"Cih! Bocah brengsek. Kalian bertiga serang dia." Perintah pemimpin _Anbu._

"Bagaimana dengan anak ini." Tanya _Anbu _yang memegang tali Kushina.

"Lepaskan saja. Setelah mengalahkan bocah itu kita akan mengambilnya kembali." Kata pemimpin sambil menunjuk Naruto. Dan ketiga anggotanya mengangguk.

_Anbu_ yang memegang tali Kushina langsung berlari menuju Naruto diikuti dua lainnya. Sementara Kushina yang talinya sudah terlepas lanjut berjalan dengan lemas tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Ketiga _Anbu _kini berlari sejajar dan membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan dan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu  
**

Tiga Naga Api mengarah ke Naruto dan dengan cepat Ia langsung membuat _Handseal _dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan tanah.

**Doton : Doryujoheki  
**

Dinding tanah berukuran besar langsung mencul di depan Naruto dan alhasil ketiga Naga Api tersebut tertahan oleh dinding tanah Naruto.

Blaaar!

Kepulan debu dan asap langsung tercipta ketika keepat Jutsu tersebut beradu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto langsung melompat ke udara dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu  
**

Mata keempat _Anbu _tersebut langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto membuat tiga misil Hiu yang terbuat dari air yang tercipta dari udara dan langsung mengarah ke ketiga _Anbu _tersebut.

Jraash! Braak!

Ketiga _Anbu _tersebut langsung terpental dan menabrak pepohonan di belakang mereka hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Pemimpin _Anbu_ tersbut kini semakin geram melihat seluruh anggotanya sudah di kalahkan oleh Naruto.

"Bocah sialan! Berani-beraninya kau." Teriak _Anbu _tersebut lalu mencabut _Tanto_ di punggunya dan berlari menuju Naruto yang kini sidah mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

Naruto yang melihat _Anbu _tersevut berlari ke arahnya tidak tinggal diam lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuinjutsu_ di lengan kirinya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

_Anbu_ tersebut langsung mengayunkan _Tanto _miliknya secara vertikal ke kepala Naruto. Naruto melihat hal itu langsung menangkisnya dengan memposisikan kunai miliknya secara mendatar.

Traank!

Melihat serangan pertamanya ditangkis. _Anbu _tersebut langsung mengarahkan tendangan menuju ke perut Naruto.

Takk!

Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan menangkapnya menggunkan tangan kiri dan memutar kaki tersebut sehingga badan _Anbu _tersebut ikut berputar. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempat langsung menghamtam kepala _Anbu_ tersbut hingga terpental ke udara menggunkan lututnya. Sehingga membuat _Anbu _tersebut mengeluarkan darag segar dari mulutnya.

Naruto melanjutkan serangannya dengan melompat ke atas _Anbu _tersebut dan menendang punggung dengan gaya salto.

Duagh! Braak!

Tanah tempat _Anbu _tersebut mendarat dengan keras langsung retak. Naruto mendarat di samping _Anbu _yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut langsung merapatkan _Handseal _ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah sambil memperhatin tubuh _Anbu _lainnya.

**Doton : Doryu Taiga  
**

Tanah di bawah tubuh ketujuh _Anbu _tersebut langsung berubah menjadi lumpur dan menghisap mereka hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Huuuh...akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu berteriak, "KUSHINA-_CHAN_!"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju Kushina yang sedang berjalan lemas dengan tangan masih terikat. Kushina yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang berlari mengahmpirinya.

Beberapa helai rambut Kushina langsung terlepas dan mengahalangi satu matanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto. Karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri Kushina langsung ambruk dan dengan kecepat kilat Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Kushina.

Greb!

"Kau sekarang sudah aman." Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah Kushina yang tampak lemas.

Naruto langsung memperbaiki posisinya lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Kushina. Semburat tipis langsung terlihat pada wajah Kushina ketika wajah tampan Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memindah salah satu tangannya ke bawah kaki Kushina lalu menggendong Kushina ala _Bridal Style_.

"Tu-Tunggu-" Kushina langsung berhenti berbicara dan terkejut ketika Naruto menggendongnya dan melompat dari dahan ke dahan pohon lainnya.

.

Dan jauh dari tempat pertarungan dua sosok yang dari tadi memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan. Sosok pertama mengenakan jubah hitam dan topeng berbentuk spiral dengan satu lubang dan sosok lainnya tampak menyatu dengan dahan pohon berbentuk tanaman _Venus Flytrap_.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ia bocah yang hebat." Ucap Sang Spiral

"Aku jadi tertarik dengan bocah itu." Kata Sang _Venus Flytrap_.

"Ia akan sangat berguna jika bergabung dengan Organisasi." Kata Sang Spiral

"Jadi kau berencana merekrut bocah itu." Ucap si Tanaman dengan nada bosan.

"Benar. Jadi aku menugaskanmu untuk terus mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Sang Spiral lalu terhisap oleh lubang pada topengnya. Sementara si Tanaman menghilang dengan cara menyatu dengan batang pohon di sampingnya.

.

Kita kembali ke Naruto yang sedang menggendong Kushina ala _Bridal Style_ sambil melompati dahan demi dahan. Rambut merah Kushina melambai-lambai ditiup angin begipula rambut Jabrik kuning Naruto.

"_Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa mengetahui jika aku diculik_." Batin Kushina sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kushina. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dengan hati-hati agar Kushina tidak terjatuh dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai rambut merah Kushina.

"I-Itu.." Kushina menatap beberapa helai rambut miliknya di pegang Naruto

"Aku menemukan rambut merah nan indah milikmu di dekat apartemen dan hal itu membuatku menjadi khawatir akan keadaanmu." Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum ke wajah Kushina.

Semburat tipis kembali muncul di pipi Kushina dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa menurutmu rambut merahku ini indah."

"Tentu saja. Rambut merahmu sangat mirip dengan Karin-_chan_ dan _Kaa-san _yang indah. Jadi-"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kushina setelah Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

Naruto lalu berhenti di atas puncak pohon yang agak tinggi. Lalu menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi..Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu serta Karin-_chan_...Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ke Kushina.

"Naruto-_kun_ mencintaiku?" Tanya Kushina untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Naruto, "Jadi apa kau ingin menjadi 'kekasihku'." Kini Naruto yang bertanya pada Kushina.

Kushina langsung memeluk dengan erat Naruto yang sedang menggendongnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

"Aku juga sangat mencitaimu, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Kushina serta mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Hal inimembuat hati Naruto menjadi sangat bahagia.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Ia kemudian menarik kepala Naruto hingga wajah keduanya berjarak beberapa kilometer eh salah sentimeter.

Naruto juga mengangkat kepala Kushina hingga bibir keduanya langsung bertemu.

Cup!

Tidak ada paksaan ataupun nafsu dalam ciuman mereka melainkan ciuman yang menandakan rasa cinta dari keduanya. Latar bulan purnama semakin memperindah ciuman keduanya hingga mereka melepaskannya karena kebutuhan udara.

"Mari kita kembali. Kushina-_Hime_." Kushina mengangguk paham lalu kembali memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

Untuk menghemat waktu. Naruto langsung menggunkan _Shunshin_ menuju ke apartemennya.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah tiba di kamar Kushina. Naruto bisa mendengar Kushina kini tertidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menurunkan Kushina dengan pelan ke tempat tidurnya.

Naruto tersenyum ke Kushina dan mengecup kening Kushina dengan lembut lalu menutupi tubuh Kushina dengan selimut.

Naruto enggan meninggalkan Kushina karena takut _Anbu _lainnya akan mendatangi mereka langsung mengambil kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Kushina. Ia lalu duduk sambil menemani Kushina tertidur hingga dewi mimpi pun menjemput Naruto.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Kicauan burung menandai hari baru di desa Konoha dimulai. Dengan pelan kelopak mata Kushina terbuka hingga menampakkan manik _Violet_ miliknya. Hal yang pertama dilihat Kushina adalah kepala Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sementara tubunya duduk pada kursi kecil di samping ranjang.

"_Ternyata Naruto-kun tertidur disini setelah menidurkanku_." Batin Kushina sambil mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah posisinya dirasa sudah baik. Kushina membelai lembut surai kuning Jabrik Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Merasa ada yang membelai lembut rambutnya Naruto perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba mengankat kepalanya.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah Kushina yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membelai rambutnya.

"_Ohayou, Hime-chan_." Sapa Naruto.

"_Ohayou,_ Naruto-_kun._" Balas Kushina lalu menghentikan membelai rambut Naruto.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan." Tanya Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Sambung Naruto.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Karin yang pertama bangun sedang membantu Naruto menyajikan sarapan, ia mengenakan _Kimono_ putih polos hingga lututnya. Rambut merahnya di biarkn tergerai bebas. Tak berselang lama Kushina keluar dari kamarnya. Pagi ini ia mengenakan _Kimono _panjang hampir mencapai tumitnya tanpa lengan sehingga lengan putih mulus dan sama halnya dengan Karin rambur merah Kushina dibiarkan tergerai bebas sehingga menampilkan kesan cantik dari mereka berdua.

Untuk menghemat waktu mereka bertiga langsung duduk dan menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Naruto. Kushina duduk di samping Naruto sementara Karin berada di depan keduanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sewaktu malam." Tanya Karin lalu menatap keduanya dengan seringai jahir, "Jangan-jangan _Nii-chan _dan Kushina-_Neechan _melakukan..."

"Semelam aku diculik oleh _Anbu_." Potong Kushina langsung.

"APA!" Karin langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Dan Naruto-_kun _yang menyelamatkanku." Sambung Kushina sambil tersenyum ke Naruto.

"Oh iya Kushina-_chan_. Apa kau tahu alasan Danzou-_teme _itu ingin menculikmu." Tanya Naruto setelah menelan makanannya.

"_Anbu _yang menculikku mengatakan bahwa orang bernama Danzou itu menginginkan _Kekkei Genkei _di dalam diriku." Jawab Kushina.

"_Kekkei Genkei_!" Terkejut Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengenai _Kekkei Genkei _yang aku miliki." Jelas Kushina.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tahu jika aku Uzuhiogakure nanti." Timpal Naruto.

"Benarkah naruto-_kun_." Ucap Kushina dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau begotu terima kasih." Sambung Kushina.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan acara Sarapan mereka tanpa memberitahu Karin mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Kushina.

.

.

.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.  
**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau dan wordx cuma 2k  
**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **kalena telalu cepet jadi gak bisa bayangin dech gimana jalan critanya  
**B : **Author akan mengusahakan agar tidak terlalu cepat

**R : **Apa Naruto punya senjata Khusus ? Semacam Gunbai atau Katana ..  
**B : **Akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

**R : **Koreksi sedikit author-san  
Outotou ( adik laki laki)  
Imoutou ( adik perempuan )  
**B : **Sankyuu Senpai

**R : **kapan narukarin bisa mode bijuu?  
**B : **Masih lama...

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 7 : NEW POWER FROM UZUHIOGAKURE ::.. **

* * *

**SKIP TIME THREE DAYS LATER**

Kini Naruto sedang berada di ruang Hokage untuk bersiap mengambil misi Rank-C ke desa dekat Kirigakure. Naruto mengenakan baju merah polos dan memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan dengan gambar Pusaran air berada di bagian punggung namun tertutup karena jaket tersebut memiliki tudung. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan hitam pendek dan alas kaki standar Ninja. _Hitae-atte_ miliknya di ikat pada lengan kanan baju merahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naruto." Kata Hiruzen dan Naruto mengangguk

"Misi solo pertamamu adalah Rank-C yaitu mengantar paket menuju ke desa dekat Kirigakure." Hiruzen meletakkan sebuah gulungan penyimpanan di atas mejanya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil gulungan tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto." Kata Hiruzen

"Baik _Jiji_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto berada di gerbang utama Konoha ditemani oleh Karin dan Kushina.

"Hati-hati ya, _Nii-chan_." Kata Karin.

"Aku akan kembali paling lambat tujuh hari lagi. _Jaa Nee_ Karin-_chan_. Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto lalu menaikkan tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi rambut pirangnya dan membuat lambang Uzumaki yang berada di punggung-nya terlihat.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Karin dan Kushina. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Karin lalu memberikat ciuman singkat pada bibir Kushina. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah begitupula Karin yang melihat adegan singkat itu.

Setelah itu naruto pun memulai misinya dan berlari hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi. Wajah Kushina masih belum berhenti memancarkan semburat merah.

"Apa Kushina-_neechan_ tidak marah dicium oleh _Nii-chan_ seperti barusan." Tanya Karin penuh selidik

"Tidak kok. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah jika orang yang kucintai menciumku." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum disertai semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Cintai? Hee! Jangan-jangan _Nii-chan_ dan Kushina-_Niichan_ sedang.."

"Pacaran." Potong Kushina dan sontak Karin langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Heee! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Karin sambil terkejut.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan di apartemen." Kata Kushina lalu berjalan menuju apartemen mereka bersama Karin.

_._

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto hampir tiba di desa tujuan misinya. Naruto memperlambat lajunya dan berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon untuk beristirahat sejenak. Belum sempat mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa dari dalam _Fuinjutsu_ miliknya tiba-tiba 10 _Missing-nin_ langsung muncul di dahan pohon di depannya.

"Oe! Bocah serahkan semua barang bawaanmu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya ketua dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." Ucap Naruto datar

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati!" kata sang ketua lalu membuat sebuah_ Handseal._ Diikuti beberapa dari anggotanya.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
**

**Fuuton : Daitoppa  
**

Bola api yang dikeluarkan sang ketua langsung membesar setelah badai angin yang ditambahkan oleh anggotanya langsung melesat menuju ke arah Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal._

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki  
**

Kayu mulai bermunculan dari pohon tempat Naruto berdiri dan perlahan membentuk kubah pelindung.

Blaar!

Bola api yang berukuran besar langsung berbenturan dengan kubah pelindung Naruto. Pohon dan kubah pelindung Naruto pun mulai hangus terbakar hingga membuat Naruto membuka bagian belakang kubah miliknya dan melompat keluar.

Naruto yang masih di udara langsung terkejut ketika satu _Missing-nin _bersiap melancarkan tendangan kaki kiri. Naruto tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal._

**Fuuton : Shinkuha  
**

Naruto menghembuskan angin dari mulutnya sehingga membuat dirinya terdorong naik dan menghindari tendangan _Missing-nin_. Naruto lalu mempertipis hembusan angin miliknya dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Sraash!

Tubuh sang _Missing-nin_ langsung terkena hembusan angin tipis Naruto dan membuat tubuh _Missing-nin_ tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto yang masih melayang kembali membuat _Handseal__._

**Fuuton : Shinkugyoku no Jutsu**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Naruto dan melesat menuju sembilan _Missing_-_nin_ tersebut.

Jleeb! Jleeb!

Empat pedang angin Naruto berhasil mengenai empat _Missing-nin_ tersebut dan lima lainnya berhasil menghindarinya.

Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung melesat menuju lima _Missing-nin _yang tersisa dan mengeluarkan tiga Shuriken dari _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya. Naruto lalu melempar tiga Shuriken tersebut sambil berlari dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
**

Tiga Shuriken yang dilempar Naruto langsung menjadi ratusan. Tiga _Missing-nin _langsung membuat _Handseal _dan menghentakkan tangan mereka ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryuheki  
**

Tiga buah dinding tanah langsung melindungi ketiganya dari Shuriken Naruto dan dua sisanya hanya bisa pasrah karena belum sempat membuat _Handseal_ dan alhasil tubuh keduanya langsung terkena beberapa Shuriken Naruto.

"Tinggal tiga lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu menggunkan _Shunshin_ dan muncul di belakang ketua _Missing-nin _tersebut.

"_Sejak kapan ia berada di belakangku_." Batin sang ketua setelah menyadari Naruto sudah berada di belakangku.

Melihat ketua mereka dalam bahaya. Dua _Missing-Nin _yang tersisa langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan mengeluarkan katana milik mereka begitupula sang ketua yang segera mencabut katana miliknya dan mengayunkan secara horizontal ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tiga pedang yang mengarah kepadanya sekaligus langsung menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Manik _Sapphire_ kini berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bergumam pelan.

**Shinra Tensei  
**

Tiga pedang yang sudah berjarak beberapa 20,31 sentimeter dari Naruto langsung terhempas bersama dengan tiga orang yang mangayunkan pedang tersebut hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huuft...menggunkan Shinra Tensei masih menguras banyak chakraku." Rinnegan Naruto kembali ke manik Sapphire miliknya.

"Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan misiku agar mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjelajahi Uzuhiogakure." Ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah pengantar paket ke desa tujuan misinya. Naruto meminta kepada sang kepala desa tersebut untuk menunjukan letak reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure. Dengan senang hati sang kepala desa memberitahukan kepada Naruto karena telah mengantarkan paket penting ke desa miliknya.

Setelah mengetahui lokasi reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutnya di kedai ramen di desa tersebut.

Kini Naruto berada di atas sebuah bukit sambil menatap reruntuhan desa Uzuhiogakure. Kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto adalah 'Parah'.

Setelah Naruto merasa cukup untuk menatap reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi reruntuhan tersebut.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di tengah-tengah reruntuhan. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada bangunan yang utuh semuanya hampir rata dengan tanah. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan. Mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada suatu bangunan besar yang hampir rubuh. Menurut prediksi Naruto bangunan tersebut adalah gedung pemimpin desa.

"Apa sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam." Gumam Naruto.

Rasa keingintahuan Naruto akhirnya muncul dan berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah podok kecil dekat dengan reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure. Tampak seorang kakek berambut merah panjang serta jenggok putih yang juga panjang mengenakan Kimono merah sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Seseorang telah melewati _Kekkai_ yang kupasang di sekitar gedung Uzukage." Kakek tersebut langsung menutup buku miliknya setelah menyadari ada yang melewati _Kekkai_ miliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakek tersebut keluar dari pondok miliknya dan berjalan menuju gedung Uzukage.

.

Kembali ke Naruto. Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan tersebut masih terlihat utuh dikarenakan ruangan tersebut berada di bawah tanah.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya. Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan benar saja kini ada seorang Kakek tua yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memasang tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu dengan lancang memasuki gedung ini dan bagaimana kau bisa melewati _Kekkai_ milikku." Tanya Kakek tersebut secara bertubi-tubi masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku Naruto. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat reruntuhan disini dan _Kekkei_ apa yang _Jiji_ maksud." Jawab Naruto tetapi lupa atau tidak ingin menyebut marganya. Lalu membuku tudung jaketnya.

"Aku memasang _Kekkai_ mengelilingi gedung ini."

"Aku tidak melihat ada _Kekkai_ yang mengelilingi gedung ini." Kata Naruto.

"Itu adalah _Kekkai_ spesial Klan Uzumaki. Hanya orang yang memasang yang dapat melihatnya. Dan seharusnya kau sudah mati ketika melewati _Kekkai_ itu, karena kau bukan seorang Uzumaki." Jelas sang Kakek.

"Oh aku lupa. Saya akan mengulangi namaku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto kembali menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau bohong, kenapa warna rambutnya kuning cerah. Seharusnya jika kau seorang Uzumaki warna rambutmu pasti merah cerah." Kata sang Kakek belum yakin.

"Itu karena rambutku mengikuti warna rambut _Tou-san_ namun aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Uzumaki serta seorang lagi bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Meraka meiliki warna rambut mirip dengan _Jiji _dan juga _Kaa-san_." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa kau seorang Uzumaki walaupun sudah melewati _Kekkai_ milikku dan ngomong-ngomong siapa nama Kaa-sanmu?" Tanya sang Kakek.

"Nama _Kaa-san_ adalah Uzumaki Ayuki." Sang Kakek langsung shock setelah mendengar nama Ayuki dan berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Eh! Kenapa _Jiji_ memelukku?" Bingung Naruto ketika sang kakek memeluknya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku memiliki seorang cucu." Jawab sang Kakek dan sontak membuat Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar kata cucu.

"Cucu? Memangnya _Jiji_ ini siapa dan kenapa _Jiji_ memanggilku cucu?" Jawab Naruto lalu memberi pertanyaam dam masih terkejut. Sang Kakek lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku Uzumaki Arashi. _Tou-san_ Ayuki dan Sandaime-Uzukage." Jawab Arashi.

"Uzukage! _Tou-san_ dari _Kaa-san_. Itu artinya anda adalah _Jiji_-ku." Ucap Naruto semakin terkejut.

"Dimana Ayuki-_chan_ sekarang aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya setelah aku mengirimnya ke Konoha agar selamat dari pembantaian."

Naruto langsung tertunduk lesuh hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya. mengingat ibunya telah meninggal. Arashi yang melihat Naruto langsung memeluknya kembali.

"_Jiji_ mengerti kau tak usah membicarakannya." Kata Arashi mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Tetapi aku bangga karena _Kaa-san_ mati karena melindungi dan Karin-_chan_..." Naruto menceritakan kisah kematian Ayuki. Arashi langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar cerita Naruto

"Jadi seperti ceritanya." Ucap Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Yosh...Karena kau sudah berada disini aku akan melatihmu, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Arashi dan sontak Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi _Jiji_ aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, bisa-bisa Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ menjadi khawatir." Kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku mempunyai cara." Ucap Arashi lalu membuat _Handseal_ dan setelah itu memegang Naruto.

**Jikkukan Hōrī **

Seketika Naruto dan Arashi langsung berpindah dimensi. Kini mereka berada di padang rumput tak berujung dan sontak Naruto langsung terkejut.

"Dimana ini _Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ini adalah dimensi ciptaanku. Disini aku adalah dewa jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku. Aku akan mengubah tempo waktunya menjadi satu tahun disini sama dengan satu hari di dunia." Jelas Arashi membuat Naruto menjadi terkagum-kagum.

"Tapi sebelum aku melatih. Aku ingin sedikit melihat kemampuanmu karena kulihat kau seorang _Shinobi_." Kata Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

"He! Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku." Naruto menyeriangai dan langsung melesat ke arah Arashi.

Naruto langsung menyerang Arashi dengan _Taijutsu_ tingkat tinggi. Namun Arashi dengan mudah menahan dan menghindari serangan Naruto. Merasa serangannya tidak berhasil Naruto melompat kebelakang dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Seekor Naga air yang tercipta dari udara muncul di belakang Naruto dan sontak Arashi langsung terkejut melihat Naruto menciptakan air dari udara. Dengan perintah Naruto naga tersebut langsung melesat menuju Arashi yang kini sedang merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu  
**

Arashi menyemburkan api dan berubah bentuk menjadi Naga api. Kedua naga tersebut langsung berbenturan dan "BLAAARR" Kepulan asap tebal langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Melihat pandangan Naruto terganggu akibat asap tebal, Arashi langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Shinkugyoku no Jutsu  
**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Arashi dan pedang angin tersebut langsung melesat menuju Naruto. Mengetahui ada sesuatu yang mendekat Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal _dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di padang rumput tersebut.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki  
**

Akar-akar langsung bermuncul dari tanah dan membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung di sekitar Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Puluhan pedang angin tersebut tertancap di kubah milik Naruto. Naruto kembali merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Jokai Kuotan  
**

Tanah di depan kubah Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan puluhan pohon langsung tercipta dan mengarah Arashi. Arashi belum mengtahui apa yang mengenainya karena kepulan asap masih menyelimuti lokasi bertarung mereka. Ia langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa  
**

Hembusan angin yang cukup besar langsung menghilangkan kepulan asap tersbut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Arashi ketika melihat apa yang mengarah ke dirinya. Dengan cepat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pohon mengarah ke dirinya.

"_Ini Mokuton. Jutsu milik Senju Hasirama-sama. Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun mengusai Jutsu ini_." Batin Arashi. Dengan cepat ia langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gouka Messitshu  
**

Arashi menyemburkan api berintensitas sangat besat sehingga laju dari pohon Naruto berhasil tertahan. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya pohon Naruto berhenti dan tersisa hanya sebuah hutan kecil di depan Naruto dan Arashi.

Naruto menghilngkan kubah kayu miliknya dan melompat ke atas pohon yang paling tinggi. Mata Naruto kini berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu. Arashi langsung terkejut melihat _Rinnegan _milik Naruto.

"_Itu Rinnegan, Doujutsu terkuat yang pernah ada yang konon hanya dimiliki __Rikudō Sennin.__" _batin Arashi sambil memperhatikan _Rinnegan_ milik Naruto. "Aku akan menanyakan bagaimana ia mendapat _Doujutsu_ itu."

_"Saatnya mencoba Jutsu lain dari __Rinnegan __ini." _Gumam Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke Arashi.

**Bansho Tenin  
**

Seketika tubuh Arashi langsung tertarik ke Naruto. Namun ia masih sempat membuat _Handseal_ lalu bergumam pelan.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
**

Dalam keadaan tertarik Arashi menyemburkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya. Seketika Naruto menghentikan tarikannya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

**Gakidō**

Sebuah benda bulat berwarna biru sedikit transparan langsung menyerap bola api milik Arashi. Terkejut Arashi ketika melihat bola api miliknya dihisap oleh Naruto.

"_Apa ia menghisap bola api milikku." _Batin Arashi.

"Jadi seperti ini kemampuan dari _Rinnegan_." Teriak Arashi dan Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Namun aku belum serius Naruto, bersiaplah." Arashi berteriak kembali.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"Hozss...hozss...hozss." Naruto ngos-ngosan ketika ia sudah kehabisan chakra namun _Rinnegan _miliknya masih aktif.

"_Apa maksudnya ini, chakra Arashi-Jiji masih belum habis setengahnya._"

"Ini adalah kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki olehku." Jawab Arashi karena mengetahui pikiran Naruto.

"_Bagaimana bisa Arashi-Jiji mengetahui pikiranku_." Batin Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Itu juga adalah kemampuan jutsu ini, Naruto." Jawab Arashi kembali dan kini Naruto sudah dilanda shock berat. Pantas dari tadi serangannya tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Sudah cukup Naruto. Aku sudah melihat seluruh kemampuanmu dan aku sangat kagum mengingat kau masih muda dan kemampuanmu sudah setara _Kage_." Kata Arashi dan Naruto pun menonaktifkan _Rinnegan _miliknya

Arashi berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sudah bergaya _Rukuk_ sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau sekuat itu Naruto." Tanya Arashi dan Naruto memperbaiki posisinya lalu mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa sekuat sekarang.

"Jadi _Rinnegan _milikmu diberikan langsung oleh _Rikudō Sennin_ dan dilatih olehnya selama empat tahun." Arashi kini dilanda shock berat mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kira istirahat dulu." Ucap Arashi lalu menciptakan sebuah pondol di dalam dimensinya.

.

Keesokan harinya Arashi menjelaskan kekuatan yang ia pakai kemarin ketika sparring dengan Naruto.

_"__**Uzujutsu Ougī : Hōrīaizu**_**. **Itu adalah Jutsu rahasia milik klan kita Naruto." Ucap Arashi.

"Keistimewaan jutsu itu adalah..." Arashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Pertama adalah chakra milik sang pengguna tidak akan pernah habis dikarenakan chakra di dalam tubuhnya akan selalu bertambah walaupun sudah menggunakannya sebanyak mungkin."

"Jadi itu artinya _Jiji_ mempunyai chakra yang tidak terbatas." Shock Naruto mendengar penjelasan pertama.

"Kedua adalah kau bisa membaca pikiran serta berkomunikasi dengan sesorang lewat pikiran. Sebenarnya kemampuan itu sedikit menganggu tapi juga sangat menguntungkan saat bertarung." Naruto kembali Shock.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah kau akan memiliki Dimensimu sendiri seperti tempat kita sekarang yang notabene adalah dimensi milikku." Kemampuan terakhir tersebut pun membuat Naruto semakin shock serta kagum.

"Ada beberpa justu atau kemampuan yang belum Kakek ketahui." Tambah Arashi

"Maukah Arashi-_Jiji_ mengajarkan Jutsu itu...Kumohon." Naruto memohon agar diajari jutsu tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memohon untuk diajarkan.

"Sudah pasti aku akan mengajarimu dan kuharap kau bisa menemukan jutsu dan kemampuan lainnya." Ucap Arashi

"Benarkah Arashi-_Jiji_, eh salah Arashi-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelatihannya dan pertama-tama kakek harus menanamkan jutsu itu kepadamu." Ucap Arashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar dengan motif lambang Klan Uzumaki.

Arashi lalu membuka gulungan tersebut lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk meneteskan darah miliknya pada bagian tengah gulungan tersbut dimana ada sebuah lingkaran dan disekitar lingkaran tersebut terdapat banyak sekali simbol dan tulisan aneh yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengkuti perintah Arashi lalu menggigit ibu jarinya lalu meneteskan beberapa tetes darah di lingkaran tersebut.

"Persiapan sudah dilakukan." Ucap Arashi setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal _yang cukup rumit.

**Uzujutsu Ougī : Hōrīaizu**

Arashi meletakkan kedua tangannya pada lingkaran di dekat lingkaran tempat darah Naruto dan seketika sebuah cahaya orange langsung muncul lalu memasuki tubuh Naruto.

"_Bagaimana naruto-kun, apa jutsunya berhasil_." Batin Arashi pada Naruto.

"_Jutsu berhasil Arashi-sensei. Jutsu ini sangat keren-ttbayou." _ Batin Naruto dan Arashi tersenyum

"Yosh...Mari kita mulai latihannya Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Arashi.

"Ha'i, Arashi-_sensei_." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah lima tahun berlatih di dimensi Arashi atau lima hari di dunia. Akhirnya Naruto menguasi _**Hōrīauzu **_miliknya. Naruto sudah menciptakan dimensinya sendiri. Kemampuan membaca pikiran miliknya juga sudah sempurna. Kini ia sedang berusaha untuk menciptakan _Genjutsu_ dari kemapuan _**Hōrīauzu **_miliknya.

Selama lima tahun itu juga Naruto berhasil memasteri _Fuuton_, _Suiton _dan_ Mokuton_. _Doton _miliknya juga hampir dimasteri. _Katon _dan_ Raiton _masih dalam tahap menguasai. _Taijutsu _dan _Kenjutsu_ miliknya tidak terjadi peningkatan singnifikan. Sementara untuk _Fuinjutsu _ia diajari beberapa _Fuinjutsu_ Uzumaki dan untuk _Genjutsu_ bisa dibilang masih sangat rendah.

Kini Naruto dan Arashi sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke dunia.

"Terima kasih untuk semua Arashi-_Jiji_." Kata Naruto. Naruto memanggil _sensei _apabila mereka sedang berlatih.

"Kuharap kau menggunkan kekuatanmu di jalan yang benar Naruto-_kun_." Kata Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Dan sebelum kau kembali ke Konoha. Aku mempunyai dua permintaan sebenarnya permintaan yang kedua tidak dilakukan juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Arashi.

"Apa permintaan Arashi-_Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Yang pertama adalah Kakek sangat menginginkan agar kau dapat membangkitkan klan kita kembali dan sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai orang yang tepat untuk membantumu." Ucap Arashi tersenyum mesum karena Naruto pernah menceritakan tentang Kushina.

"Aku akan berusaha disamping tujuanku untuk mendamaikan dunia." Ucap Naruto mantap dan Arashi tersenyum bangga mendengar Naruto.

"Dan yang kedua?" Tanya Naruto dan mendengar hal itu Arashi langsung memasang wajah mesum hingga membuat Naruto _Sweatdrop_.

"_Perasaanku tidak enak_." Batin Naruto dan tidak sadar bahwa Arashi dapat mengetahui pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perasaan tidak enak." Kata Arashi.

"Uh! Sial aku lupa kalau aku dan Arashi-_Jiji _ bisa membaca pikiran." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku minta padamu jika mengunjungi kakek di lain waktu tolong beliin kakek edisi ke-2 dan edisi seterusnya buku ini." Arashi memperlihatkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise edisi ke-1 pada Naruto.

"_Sudah kuduga ia juga mesum, aku bisa melihat dari ekspresinya tadi_." Batin Naruto dan lagi-lagi tidak sadar.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau kakek itu mesum." Bentak Arashi.

"Sial aku lupa lagi." Naruto kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa Arashi-_Jiji_ tidak membuatnya di dimensi Arashi-_Jiji_." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Kita tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang belum kita lihat di dimensi milik kita Naruto." Ucap Arashi dan Naruto ber'oh'ria.

"Baiklah Arashi-_Jiji_. Aku akan membawakannya." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Oh iya hampir lupa! Kakek punya tiga hadiah buat Naruto." Kata Arashi lalu mengeluarkan tiga dua gulungan berbeda ukuran.

"Yang pertama adalah ini."

Gulungan yang kecil langsung menghilang dari tangan Arashi dan digantikan sebuah jubah putih dengan motif api biru di bagian bawah dan ujung kedua lengannya. Dan di punggung terdapat kanji bertuliskan "YONDAIME-UZUKAGE" serta lambang klan Uzumaki berada di atas kanji tersebut.

"Kakek mengankatmu sebagai Yondaime Uzukage yang baru untuk menggantikanku. Walaupun di desa ini tidak ada lagi penduduk. Dan hal ini sangat berkaitan dengan tugas kamu yang pertama." Jelas Arashi sementara Naruto hanya bengong.

"Maaf Arashi_-Jiji_, bukannya aku menolak tetapi aku masih _Genin_ dari Konoha. Jika aku menerimanya otomatis aku harus berhenti menjadi _Genini_ Konoha." Ucap Naruto setelah bengong.

"Kau tidak perlu berhenti menjadi _Genin _Konoha. Dan kau boleh menyembunyikan statusmu sebagai Uzukage kepada orang lain dan suatu saat gelarmu sebagai Uzukage akan berguna." Kata Arashi dan akhirnya Naruto menerima tugas sebagai Uzukage.

Naruto lalu mengambil jubah tersebut lalu menaruhnya dalam _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya.

"Selanjutnya adalah hadiah kedua." Kata Arashi

Gulungan kedua yang berukuran sedang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam setinggi Arashi yaitu 185cm dan sedikit lebar dan di ujungnya terdapat lambang Uzumaki. (Bayangin pedang Mihawk di One Piece tetapi di ujung gagangnya terdapar lambang klan Uzumaki). Dan menamcap di depan mereka.

"Ini adalah _Kokutō Yoru _atau _Black Night Sword_. Ini adalah pedang terkuat dan tertajam yang pernah di buat oleh Uzuhiogakure." Kata Arashi sementara Naruto menatap bingung pedang tersebut.

"Tapi Arashi-_jiji_, aku lihat pedang itu terlihat tumpul." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan pedang tersebut.

"Itulah adalah keistimewaan _Kokutō Yoru_. Jika orang yang menggunakan _Kokutō Yoru _bukan seorang Uzumaki maka pedang ini menjadi tumpul dan sebaliknya jika seorang Uzumaki yang menggunkannya maka _Kokutō Yoru_ ini dapat memotong apa pun." Jelas Arashi dan Naruto kembali mengangguk paham.

"_Kokutō Yoru_ sebenarnya masih mempunyai rahasia yang bahkan kakek saja tidak dapat menemukan rahasia tersebut. Aku berharap kau dapat membuka rahasia tersebut."

Naruto yang baru bertinggi 160cm tidak ambil pusing langsung memasukkan ke dalam _Fuinjutsu_ miliknya dan jika tingginys sudah setara dengan pedang itu maka ia akan menaruhnya di punggung.

"Dan untuk hadiah terakhir..." Arashi menggigit jempolnya lalu menempelkan darah miliknya pada tangan yang satunya dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose Ougī : Hajiri Senshi **

Di belakang Arashi langsung tercipta sebuat lubang hitam berukuran besar dan perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sanga besar.

Dan akhirnya tampaklah sesosok samurai setinggi 30 meter. Ia mengenaka topeng beerbentuk tengkorak dengan dua bekas sayatan di kedua lubang mata topengnya serta seragam samurai lengkap berwarna merah dengan lambang pusaran air di punggungnya. Dua pedang panjang tampak tergantung di kedua pinggulnya.

"**Ada Arashi-sama memanggilku**." Ucap Sang Samurai

"Hajiri-_san_. Aku ingin kau menjadi Kuchiyose anak ini." Kata Arashi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang terkagum-kagum melihat kuchiyose di depannya.

"**Siapa bocah itu dan yang jelas aku tidak akan mau**." Kata Hajiri dengan nada berat.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ia cucuku dan juga seorang Yondaime-Uzukage."

"**Benarkah ia seorang Uzumaki. Kenapa warna rambutnya beda dengan Uzumaki pada umumnya.**"

"Itu karena ia mengikuti warna rambut ayahnya. Dan yang jelas kau harus menjadi Kuchiyosenya kerena ia satu-satunya harapan kita agar Klan Uzumaki bangkit kembali." Jelas Arashi.

"**Baiklah karena ini demi Uzumaki. Bocah itu akan menjadi masterku sekarang.**" Kata Hajiri dan kini suara sudah tidak terdengar berat lagi. "**Dan damulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-sama**."

"Kau tak usah seformal itu padaku cukup Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto santai

"**Baiklah. Naruto-**"

"Benar kan jadi enak didengarnya."

"**-Sama.**" Sambung Hajiri.

"Terserah padamu." Sungut Naruto.

"**Namaku Hajiri Senshi. Aku adalah Prajurit Suci penjaga Klan Uzumaki**."

"Oke salam kenal Hajira-_san_." Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah Hajiri.

"**Baiklah Naruto-sama. Tanda tangani kontrak ini dan secara resmi aku akan menjadi Kuchiyosemu.**" Hajiri menjatuhkan sebiah gulungan besar ke depan Naruto.

"Tapi Arashi-_Jiji_. Aku sudah mempunyai Kuchiyose. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Arashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto lalu menandatangi kontrak Kuchiyose Hajiri lalu menggulung kembali dan memberikannya pada Hajiri.

"**Baik Naruto-sama. Kau bisa mengembalikanku sekarang.**" Kata Hajiri.

"Bukannya Kuchiyose bisa menghilang sendiri jika terluka, sudah ingin kembali ataupun waktu Kuchiyosenya habis." Jelas Naruto.

"**Itu karena aku adalah Kuchiyose spesial. Aku hanya boleh kembali jika Naruto-sama atau Arashi-sama yang meminta. Nah sekarang kembalikan aku dan jika perlu bantuan langsung panggil saja.**" Ucap Hajiri dan Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mengembalikan Hajiri.

Pooft!

"Naruto-_kun_. Hajiri-_san_ itu sangat kuat. Tehnik dua pedangnya sangat hebat ditambah lagi ia bisa menggunakan lima elemen dasar." Jelas Arashi pada Naruto.

"Benarkah Hajira-_san _sekuat itu." Tanya Naruto dan Arashi mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ano...Arashi-_Jiji_. Apa aku boleh meminjam beberapa gulungan jutsu klan Uzumaki." Kata Naruto.

"Seluruh gulunagn jutsu Uzumaki pun boleh kau pinjam. Asalkan jangan diberikan atau dipinjamkan pada orang lain." Ucap Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

Arashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang.

"Di gulungan penyimpanan ini terdapat seluruh salinan gulungan yang asli. dan juga sejarah dari klan kita." Ucap Arashi.

Arashi memberikan gulungan tersebut pada Naruto dan kemudian Naruto menyimpannya pada _Fuinjutsu_ di tangan kirinya."

Lalu Arashi mengembalika mereka ke dunia lebih tepatnya di pondok miliknya. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar pondok dan menaikkan tudung jaketnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Arashi-_Jiji_..._Jaa Nee_." Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati dan jangan lupa permintaan _Jiji_." Balas Teriak Arashi dan Naruto mengankat tangannya.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**# Berikut Profil Singkat Naruto.**

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 13 Tahun

Rank : High Chunin (Reality : Kage-SS)

Afilasi : Genin Konoha dan Yondaime Uzukage (Disembunyikan).

Perubahan Chakra : Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Katon dan Raiton

Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton (Yang lain akan menyusul)

Kuchiyose : Kurama dan Hajiri Senshi

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasab beberapa Review.**

**R : **Seperti sesi tanya jawab, alangkah baiknya diletakkan di akhir cerita. .itu saranku. .  
**B : **Sankyu sarannya senpai.

**R : **ko Ayukinya bisa keluar bareng ma Minato,kalo di canon kan sendiri2?  
**B : **Itu karena Minato menyegel chakra miliknya dan Ayuki bersama di dalam tubuh Karin.

**R : **sukak pair naruhina kasik dong disini jadi nikah 2 dong atau 3 seklaian sama karin hehehehe  
**B : **Author akan pikirin hal tersebut.

**R : **Lanjut author san kalau bisa alur nya jangan terlalu cepat. Saya mau nanya author san disini lengkarnasi ashura dan indra nya siapa  
**B : **Nanti kita lihat saja...

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 8 : NAMI NO KUNI (PART I) ::.. **

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Uzuhiogakure. Naruto kini berada di hutan wilayah masih memakai pakaian yang sama yaitu baju merah polos dan memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan dengan gambar Pusaran air berada di bagian punggung dan ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan hitam pendek dan alas kaki standar Ninja. _Hitae-atte_ miliknya di ikat pada lengan kanan baju merahnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan itu karena kemampuan sensor miliknya telah berkembang dan jarak dari sensor miliknya adalah 200 meter.

"_**Oe! Naruto aku mau memberitahukanmu sesuatu jadi masuklah ke Mindscape milikmu.**_" Kurama tiba-tiba berbicara di pikiran Naruto.

"_Memangnya ada apa dan kenapa tidak memberitahukanku langsung_." Balas Naruto pada Kurama.

"_**Jangan banyak ngomong. Sudah masuk saja**_**." **Gerutu Kurama di Pikiran Naruto.

"_Baiklah Kurama._" Batin Naruto. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu pohon dan duduk sambil berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam Mindscape miliknya.

.

**NARUTO MINDSCAPE**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang tiduran di atas kepala Kurama.

"**Aku mau kau mengirimku ke dimensi milikmu.**" Jawab Kurama.

"Memangnya kau mau apa di dimensi milikku." Tanya Naruto kembali.

"**Aku mau tidur di dimensi milikmu, aku bosan terus-terusan di tempat ini.**" Jawab Kurama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sekiratarnya.

"Memangnya itu bisa Kurama kalau bisa bagaimana caranya." Tanya Naruto.

"**Kau tinggal mengeluarkan bunshin di dimensi milikmu dan aku akan berpindah ke bunshinmu lalu merubahnya menjadi wujudnya menjadi diriku.**" Jelas Kurama dan Naruto ber'oh'ria.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Setelah kembali dari Midscape miliknya Naruto lalu berdiri dan membuat sebuah _Handseal._

**Jikkukan Hōrī **

Di depan Naruto langsung muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin_. Dan seketika Naruto terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Naruto kini berada di dimensi miliknya yang hanya didominasi warnah putih sejauh mata memandang.

"Ternyata dimensi milikku masih kosong. Baiklah aku akan merubahnya." Gumam Naruto lalu mengingat pemandangan yang ia lalui selama misinya. Dan ketika Naruto sudah selesai ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Seketika dimensi Naruto yang tadinya didominasi warnah putih kini berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput luas yang dikelilingi pegunungan. Di bagian barat terdapat sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat sementara di utara terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"Selanjutnya adalah memasang gravitasi dan perbedaan waktunya. Sebaiknya kau samakan saja waktunya dengan dengan dunia nyata." Gumam Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku Hōshutsu**

"Perbedaan waktunya sedah selesai tinggal gravitasinya dan aku juga akan menyamakan dengan dunia nyata." Gumam Naruto kembali lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Kaizen Jūryoku **

"Sudah selesai. Untung Arashi-_Jiji_ mengajarkan semua tentang dimensi ini." Gumam Naruto sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Arashi.

"_**Kenapa lama sekali Naruto**_." Teriak Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_Sabar sedikit dong, aku sedang memodifikasinya_." Bentak Naruto pada Kurama di pikirannya. Lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunhsin no jutsu**

Pooft!

Bunshin Naruto langsung muncul dan manik _Sapphire_ langsung berubah menjadi ke warna kemerahan dan garis vertikal khas mata Kurama. Dan seketika bunshin tersebut langsung meledak menjadi kepulan asap yang cukup besar.

"**Wah...hebat sekali kau Naruto merubah dimensi milikmu menjadi seindah ini**." Ucap Kurama setelah kepulan asap putih tadi mengilang.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa merusak dimensi milikku, Kurama." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Kurama yang sudah dalam posisi tidur.

"Oh iya Kurama. Apa kita masih bisa bertelapati walaupun kau berada di dimensi milikku?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Tentu bisa Baka Gaki. Itu karena link kita sudah sempurna**." Jawab Kurama lalu menutup kedu matanya.

"Cih dasar bola bulu tukang tidur." Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari dimensi miliknya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Konoha.

.

.

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Tepatnya di Apartemen Trio Uzumaki tampak Kushina sedang menyiapkan makan siang sementara Karin sedang dudu diam di sofa atau lebih tepatnya sedang bercanda gurau bersama Kurama Yang di pikirannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Canda Karin dan Kurama langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Setelah terbuka tampak seorang dengan rambut pantat ayam sedang memegang sebuah gulungan.

"Yo! Karin-_chan_ apa Naruto ada? Sudah lima hari aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Sasuke dan tanpa sadar memberikan _Suffix –chan_ pada Karin.

"Itu karena _Nii-chan_ sedang melakukan misi solo. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Sasuke mencari _Nii-chan_." Jawab Karin diikuti pertanyaan

"_Dobe melakukan misi solo._" Batin Sasuke terkejut namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku cuman ingin mengembalikan gulungan yang dipinjamkannya." Jawab Sasuke lalu memberikan gulungan yang ia pegang ke Karin.

Karin menerima gulungan tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong ninjanya lalu mengeluarkan gulungan yang lain.

"Apa ini Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Sasuke heran ketika Karin memberikan gulungan yang lain.

"_Nii-chan_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan gulungan itu pada Sasuke ketika mengembalikan gulungan yang sebelumnya." Jawab Karin dan Sasuke ber'oh'ria.

"Memangnya ini gulungan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini gulungan Ninjutsu Katon dari Rank-A sampai Rank-S."Jawab Karin.

"_Dobe benar-benar serius untuk membantuku_." Batin Sasuke lalu mengambil gulungan di tangan Karin. "Kalau begitu terima kasih Karin-_chan_." Sambung Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Trio Uzumaki.

.

**SKIP TIME **

Keesokan harinya. Bertempat di ruangan Hokage Tim 7 sedang berada di hadapan Sandaime Hokage. Hiri ini mereka akan menerima misi baru.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Tim 7.

"Apa ada misi baru Hokage-_sama_?" Jawab Kakashi diikuti pertanyaan.

"Kuharap misi kali ini bukan misi Rank-D." Ujar Rei diikuti anggukan oleh kedua rekannya.

"Hahaha...Kau benar hari ini aku akan memberikan kalian misi Rank-..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Karin langsung masuk ke ruangan Hokage diikuti Kushina.

"Karin-_chan_ sudah kubilang jika ingin masuk ruanganku ketuklah dulu." Kata Hiruzen sambil menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan salah satu cucu angkatnya. Sementara Tim 7 minus Sasuke _sweatdrop_

"Hee..Maaf _Jiji_ lain kali aku akan mengetok." Kata Karin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ternyata Tim 7 juga ada disini." Sapa Kushina. Dan Tim 7 menyapa balik setelah pulih dari _sweatdrop._

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ano...Begini _Jiji_ apa ada misi yang boleh kami lakukan. Aku dan Kushina-neechan bosan." Jawab Karin.

"Maaf Karin-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto-_kun_ untuk tidak memberikan kalian misi." Kata Hiruzen lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya

"Aku tahu_ Jiji_. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada _Nii-chan_. Kumohon _Jiji_." Karin memohon pada Hiruzen dengn Puppy eyes.

"Huu! Baiklah. Tapi jika Naruto-_kun_ memarahi aku akan menyalahkan kalian." Ucap Hiruzen sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf Hokage-_sama_, memangnya Naruto kemana?" Tanya Kakashi dengan hormat.

"Ia sedang menjalankan miso solo ke desa dekat Kirigakure." Jawab Hiruzen sontak membuat Tim 7 minus Sasuke terkejut.

"Na-Naruto menjalan misi solo." Kata Kakashi dan Hiruzen mengangguk.

"Kita kembali ke misi kalian." Hiruzen menggantung kalimat sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya kembali. "Karena permintaan misi sudah habis. Jadi aku menugaskan Tim 7 dan Tim 11 tanpa Naruto." Sambung Hiruzen

Semuanya mengangguk paham kecuali Sakura karena Karin dan Kushina akan melaksanakan misi bersama kesempatannya untuk berduaan dengn Sasuke hilang.

"Baiklah misi kalian adalah mengantar seorang pembuat jembatan menuju ke Nami no Kuni. Dan sepertinya dia sudah tiba." Ucap Hiruzen setelah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Anda boleh masuk Tazuna-_san_." Kata Hiruzen.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil Tazuna langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Pakaiannya sama seperti di canon.

"Tazuna-_san_ mereka adalah tim yang akan mengawal anda." Kata Hiruzen menatap Tim 7 dan Tim 11.

"Apa anda bercanda Hokage-_sama_. Mereka hanya anak-anak." Ejek Tazuna setelah memperhatin tim yang akan mengawalnya.

"Hey _Oji-san_! Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya." Bela Karin dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuggu kalian di gerbang dua puluh menit lagi." Ucap Tazuna.

"Baiklah kalian semua pulang dan bersiapkan perlengkapan kalian. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang dua puluh menit lagi." Kata Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Tim 7 minus Kakashi dan Tim 11 minus Naruto serta Tazuna sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Sakura yang mengetahui Kakashi belum tiba hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Tak berselang lama kemudian muncullah Kakashi menggunkan _Shunshin_

"Maaf semuanya aku tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Sapa Kakashi dan semua minus Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak berubah." Kata Karin setelah pulih dari _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun memulai misinya. Mereka hanya berjalan santai namun penuh kewaspadaan dengan cara membentuk formasi diamond. Kakashi dan Rei di depan Tazuna. Karin dan Kushina berada di belakang. Sasuke di kiri dan Sakura di kanan.

.

Mereka telah menjauh dari wilayah Konoha mash dengan berjalan dengan santai namun tetap waspada. Karin yang sudah berlatih menjadi ninja sensor tiba-tiba merasakan ada dua chakra yang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah genangan air langsung menghampiri Kakashi yang berada di depan.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ akhir-akhir ini cuaca panas sekali ya?" Kode Karin

"Wah Karin-_chan_ ternyata kau menyadarinya." Balas Kakashi.

"Itu karena _Nii-chan _melarihku sensor." Kata Karin dan Kakashi ber'oh'ria.

Dua genangan air tersebut langsung membesar dan memuncul dua orang yang memegang katana dan dengan cepat menyabetkan katana miliknya secara horizontal. Kepala Kakashi langsung berpisah dengan tubuhnya sementara Karin melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Aaahhh...Kakashi-_sensei_." Teriak Sakura ketakutan lalu menutup wajahya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rei, Kushina, Karin-_chan_. Lindungi client dan Sakura." Perintah Sasuke dan dengan cepat ketiganya langsung melingkar melindungi Tazuna.

Melihat targetnya di lindungi salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut langsung merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suigandan**

Puluhan bola air langsung dimuntahkan olehnya dan langsung melesat menuju Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu**

Sasuke mengeluarkan puluhan burung api dari mulutnya dan melesat menuju bola air tersebut.

Blaar! Blaar!

Ledakan-ledakan kecil langsung tercipta ketika bola api dan burung api keduanya beradu. Kedua orang tersebut langsung melesat menuju Sasuke sambil memegang katana mereka masing-masing. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan bersiap melawan keduanya.

Orang pertama langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan mengayunkan katana miliknya secara vertikal ke kepala Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkis dengan kunai miliknya.

Traank!

Sasuke yang sudah mengktif Sharingan dua tomoenya langsung terkejut ketika rekan orang tersebut telah berada di sampingnya. Karin yang melihat hal tersbut langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan berlari ke orang tersebut.

"Karin-_chan_. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina pada Karin yang sudah berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantu Sasuke." Jawab Karin.

Katana orang kedua yang menyerang Sasake kini berjarak beberapa senti lagi menebas lehernya.

Traank!

Karin langsung mengayunkan dari bawah ke atas kunia miliknya sehingga katana orang tersebut langsung terlempar ke udara. Melihat serangan mereka gagal, kedua orang tersebut langsung melompat mundur. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung melempar kunai miliknya dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan bola api berukuran sedang ke dua orang tersebut.

Blaar!

Kedua orang tersebut terkena bola api Sasuke. Menyedari serangannya berhasil Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalian bedua. AWAS!" Teriak semua kecuali Sakura.

Sasuke dan Karin langsung terkejut ketika berbalik ke samping kanan mereka. Kedua orang tersebut kini sedang bersiap melempar masing 6 kunai. Sasuke melihat ke arah api miliknya yang sudah padam.

"_Cih! Kawarimi_." Kesal Sasuke setelah melihat dua batang kayu yang sudah gosong.

Kedua orang tersebut melempar kunai mereka. 12 kunai kini mengarah ke Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai dari kantongnya.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Sasuke berhasil menangkis 6 kunai yang mengarah padanya sedangkan Karin menangkis 5 Kunai. Karin langsung memegang lengan kanan miliknya yang terluka akibat satu kunai yang tidak ditangkisnya.

"Karin-_chan_!" Teriak Sasuke dan Kushina bersamaan.

Kedua orang tersebut kini bersiap melakukan _Handseal_. Namun mereka langsung kaget ketika Kakashi sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Dugh! Dugh!

Kepala kedua orang tersebut langsung terjepit bawah di ketiak Kakashi. Keduanya langsung melihat ke arah jasad Kakashi. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika bukan Kakashi yang dilihatnya namun sebuah batang pohon yang terbelah dua.

Kraak! Kraak!

Suara leher yang patah langsung terdengar ketika Kakashi mengeratkan jepitannya. Kedua orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi langsung ambruk ketika Kakashi melepaskan jepitannya.

"Sakura-_san_ kau boleh membuka membuka matamu." Ucap Kushina pada Sakura yang sedang menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Kakashi lalu menghampiri Karin yang sedang terluka di lengan kanannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Karin-_chan_." Tanya Kakashi.

"Ini hanya luka kecil Kakashi-_sensei_." Jawab Karin sambil menekan lukanya.

"_Cih! Seandainya aku lebih kuat aku bisa melindungi Karin-chan adik Dobe dan untuk membawa pulang Nii-san_." Batin Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kuat sambil menatap Karin.

Tazuna, Kushina, Rei dan Sakura lalu menghampiri ketiganya.

"Karin-_chan_ apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina dan Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf Karin-_chan_. Aku tidak melindungimu dari kunai tadi." Kata Sasuke dan langsung membuat rekan setimnya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar sang Uchiha bungsu meminta maaf.

"_Dia benar-benar berubah. Apa ini karena Naruto_." Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun meminta maaf pada Karin sialan itu_." Inner Sakura yang sudah meledak-ledak.

"Ano Sasuke-_kun_ tadi aku juga ketakutan." Ucao Sakura berharap Sasuke memperdulikannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang wajah sabal.

Kushina lalu mengeluarkan perlengkapan medis dari tas perlengkapannya lalu mengobati luka Karin. Sementara Kushina mengobati luka Karin, Kakashi lalu menatap serius ke arah Tazuna.

"Tazuna-_san_ bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Sakura dan Rei bersamaan.

"Ini sebenarnya hanya misi Rank-C tetapi kedua ninja tadi merupakan _Missing-nin_ dari Kirigakure. Jadi bisa dibilang misi ini buka Rank-C melainkan Rank-A." Jelas Kakashi. Semuanya langsung menatap ke arah Tazuna bahkan Kushina yang sedang mengobati luka Karin berhenti sejenak.

"Baiklah.." Tazuna menghela nafas sejenak, "Sebenarnya di Kirigakure sedang berlangsung perang saudara dan aku tidak tahu apa penyababnya, itulah kenapa aku memilih memilih Konoha untuk meminta bantuan untuk membantu kami menyelesaikan jembatan yang kami buat." Sambung Tazuna.

"Tetapi kenapa anda meminta bantua Konoha bukannya Tazuna-_san _hanya membangun jembatan?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Itu karena di desaku sedang dilanda krisis. Dan orang yang menyebabkan itu adalah Gatou. Aku membangun jembatan ini agar bisa memulihkan desaku dari krisis tetapi anak buah Gatou selalu mengganggu para pekerja. Itulah sebabnya aku menyewa ninja seperti kalian." Jelas Tazuna dan yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Jika kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan misi ini." Kata Tazuna sedikit pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan misi ini karena melenceng dari perkiraan. Aku akan mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu pada timku lalu mengambil keputusan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian. Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada timnya.

"Aku akan melajutkannya. Kerana ini misi pertamaku." Jawab Karin dengan spontan yang sedang diobati lukanya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Kushina dan Rei

"Kalau kau Sasuke. Apa ingin melanjutkan." Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ikut maka aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah karena kalian setuju maka kita lanjutkan misi ini." Jawab Kakashi.

"Terima Kasih." Tazuna membungkukkan badan.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Hokage-_sama_. Kita akan lanjutkan jika luka Karin-_chan_ sudah diobati." Kata Kakashi dan lainnya mengangguk paham.

Setelah luka Karin sudah selesai diobati mereka akhirnya melanjutkan misi.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna sudah berada di wilayah desa Nami No Kuni tepatnya di dekat sebuah danau kecil. Perjalan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah pedang besar langsung terbang ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung mengambil kunai dan menangkis pedang tersebut dan alhasil pedang tersebut terlempar hingga menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Wah Wah! Ternyata _Missing-nin_ tidak berguna itu dikalahkan oleh kalian." Ucap seseorang yang melompat ke atas pedang tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam spike dengan _Hitae-atte_ Kirigakure terpasang miring di kepalnya. Ia tidak mengenakan baju sementara celana yang ia gunakan adalah celana panjang putih dengan garis-garis (Kalau tidak salah).

"Oh! Ternyata kau Hatake Kakashi si Copy Ninja." Ucap Pria tersebut a.k.a Zabuza.

"Momochi Zabuza. Salah seorang dari 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure." Jawab Kakashi

"Kalian semua lindungi Tazuna-_san_." Teriak Kakashi pada timnya lalu mengangkat _Hitae-atte _miliknya.

"_Itu! Sharingan. Bagaimana ia bisa memilikinya padahal ia bukan Uchiha_." Batin Sasuke setelah melihat Sharingan milik Kakashi. Karena sewaktu _Survival Training _Kakashi tidak mengaktifkannya saat melawan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membunuh kakek tua itu. Karena itu adalah misiku." Kata Zabuza lalu membuat _Handseal_.

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Kata Kakashi yang juga sedang membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Dari danau tersebut langsung keluar seekor Naga air dan langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi yang juga sudah menyemburkn seekor naga api dari mulutnya.

Blaar!

Kedua naga tersebut saling bertemu sehingga menciptakan kabut yang cukup tebal. (Author Skip saja sampai Kakashi terjebak penjara air milik Zabuza karena kurang ingat bagaimana oertarungannya).

.

"Karin-_chan_, Sasuke kita harus membantu Kakashi-_sensei _keluar dari penjara air itu. Sementara Rei dan Sakura lindungi Tazuna-_san_." Ucap Kushina dan lainnya mengangguk paham.

Sasuke Kushina dan Karin langsung berlari ke arah Zabusz. Kakashi yang melihat itu di dalam penjara air klon Zabuza tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Kushina-_Neechan_. Sasuke kita harus bekerja sama." Kata Karin dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

.

.

Kita menuju ke Naruto. Karena lelah berjalan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dimensi miliknya, kini sedang tertidur di atas kepala Kurama yang juga sedang tertidur.

Ketika sedang keasikan tertidur. Tiba-tiab Kurama mendapat pesan dari Kurama yang berada di tubuh Karin.

"**Oe! Naruto bangun Kurama di tubuh adikmu baru saja menghubungiku."** Naruto yang mendengar Kurama langsung terbangun.

"Memangnya dia bisa menghubungimu walaupun beda dimensi." Ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidur.

"**Kau itu masih bodoh saja Naruto. Tentu saja bisa karena aku dan diriku di tibuh adikmu sudah bertemu jadi hal itu bisa terjadi.**" Jawab Kurama sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang Kurama lain katakan." Tanya Naruto.

"**Ia mengatakan bahwa adikmu sedang menjalankan misi ke Nami no Kuni dan ia sedang bertarung dengan seorang pengguna pedang yang kuat**." Jawab Kurama.

"APA! Aku kan sudah bilang kepada _Jiji_ untuk tidak memberikan misi pada mereka berdua." Kata Naruto dengan marah dan juga khawatir.

"**Nanti saja menjelaskannya, kau harus cepat jika tidak mereka berdua akan terluka bahkan mati**."

Jantung Naruto langsung terasa di tusuk ratusan kunai beracun mendengar kata mati. Sektika ia langsung melompat turun dari kepala Kurama.

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto. Kau harus cepat tetapi jarak Nami no Kuni dari lokasi di dunia nyata sangat jauh**." Ucap Kurama.

"itu benar juga. Baiklah aku akan memindahkan gerbang keluarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"**Baka, kau akan pingsan setelah 10 menit keluar dari dimensimu. Kakekmu sudah memberitahumu akan hal itu kan?" **Tanya Kurama pada Naruto.

"Itu satu-satu cara. Aku akan melakukan hal itu kalau tidak mereka berdua akan terluka bahkan mati." Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan _Kokutō Yoru _dari _Fuinjutsunya_.

"Kurama bisa kau kirimkan lokasi mereka di pikiranku." Kata Naruto dan Kurama mengangguk paham. Ia lalu berkonsentrsi dan langsung mengirim lokasi Tim 7 dan 11.

"Sekalian aku akan mengetes kemampuan pedang ini." Ucap Naruto menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru _di sampingnya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**** : Kirikae Deguchi**

Di depan Naruto langsung muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin._ Naruto mencabut _Kokutō Yoru_ dan melompat masuk ke lubang tersebut.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan beberapa menit sebelum Naruto muncul.

"Sasuke, Kushina-_chan_ kita serang dia secara bersamaan. Menggunakan _Katon._" Kata Karin pada keduanya.

"Baik/Hn." Jawab keduanya.

Ketiga lalu membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan lalu berteriak.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Tiga bola api berukuran sedang dikeluarkan oleh mereka dan bersatu menjadi bola api berukuran besar. Zabuza yang melihar hal itu langsung membuat_ Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suijinjoheki**

Zabuza memuntahkan air berskala besar dari mulutnya dan membentuk dinding air raksasa. Kedua justu berskala besar tersebut langsung bertabrakan dan menciptakan kepulan asap tebal. Namun inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Zabuza karena ia mempunyai gelar _Silent Killer_.

"_Kuharap kalian mengerti cara bertarung Zabuza_." Batin Kakashi yang masih dalan penjara air Zabusz.

Melihat kepulan asap yang cukup besar. Sasuke dan Kushina maju beberapa langkah dan mengeluarkan kunai. Sementara Karin berkonsentrasi melacak chakra Zabuza mengingat ia mempunyai sensor.

**Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Teriak Zabuza di dalam kepulan asap tersebur sehingga asap tersebut kini bercampur dengan kabut ciptaan Zabuza.

"_Kalau begini Sharinganku jadi tidak berguna karena kabut ini terbuat dari chakra._" Bartin Sasuke kesal.

"Karin-_chan_ kami mengandalkanmu." Ucao Kushina berbalik menatap Karin yang masih terlihat kareba berada tidak jauh darinya.

Karin mengangguk pelan lalu mulai berkonsentrasi melacak chakra milik Zabuza.

"Samping kiri." Teriak Karin dan keduanya langsung menuju samping kiri Karin.

Dan benar saja. Tiba-tiba Zabuza langsung muncul dan mengayunkan _Kubikribocho_ miliknya secara horizontal.

Traank!

Susake dan Kushina berhasil menangkis ayunan pedang Zabuza. Setelah menyerang Zabuza kembali menghilang dan Karin kembali berkonsntrasi.

"Di belakangku." Ucap Karin dan keduanya menuju kebelakang Karin.

Traank!

"_Apa yang terjadi di dalam kabut itu_." Batin semuanya yang berada di luar kabut tersebut.

Ayunan pedang Zabusz kembali ditangkis. Suara pedang dan kunai beradu terus berlangsung hingga kabut Zabuza perlahan menghilang. Setelah beberapa menit Karin yang sudah sangat kelelahan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Karin-_chan_." Teriak Sasuke dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Huuf..Aku...hufft...sudah mencapai...huufft...batasku." Ucap Karin dengan nafas yang memburu.

"_Ini kesempatan terakhirku kabutnya mulai menghilang tetapi bicah sensor itu sudah mencapai batasnya_." Batin Zabuza mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan Kushina.

Zabuza langsung melesat menuju Sasuke dan Kushina yang fokusnya teralih pada Karin yang tersungkur. Zabuza kini berada tepat di belakang Sasuke dan Kushina sambil menngayunkan pedang _Kubikribocho_ miliknya secara horizontal dengan kuat.

"Sasuke. Kushina-_Neechan _dibelakang kalian!" Terika Karin yang melihat Zabuza kini berada di belakng mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Kushina langsung berbalik sambil mengarahkan kunai milik mereka untuk menangkis _Kubikribocho _Zabuza.

Traank! Buagh!

Sasuke dan Kushina terhempas kebelakang akibat kuatnya ayunan _Kubikribocho _Zabuza. Kabut akhirnya menghilang. Semuanya kini terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Sasuke dan Kushina tergelatak karena terhempas. Karin sedang duduk kelelahan dan di depannya Zabuza berdiri sambil bersiap menebas Karin.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir!" Ucap Zabuza sambil bersiap mangayunkan _Kubikribocho_.

"Karin-_chan_/Karin!" Teriak semuanya melihat Karin kini duduk tidak berdaya di depan Zabuza yang sudah bersiap mangayunkan _Kubikribocho._

"_Maafkan aku Nii-chan. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta misi pada Jiji_." Batin Karin

"_Naruko-kun maaf! Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui Karin-chan untuk meminta misi_." Pikir Kushina dengan wajah bersalah serta takut akan kematian orang yang sudah dianggap adik.

"_Sensei, Maaf! Aku gagal menjaga salah satu anak Sensei._"

"_Dobe! Seharusnya aku menjaga Karin-chan sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah meminjamkan gulungan jutsu milikmu serta menyadarkanku_."

Zabuza pun mengayunkan _Kubikribocho _miliknya ke Karin dan bersamaan dengan hal itu sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi kanji-kanji _Fuin_ muncul di atas mereka. Semua yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Apa itu!" Kaget semuanya.

Dari lubang tersebut Naruto langsung keluar sambil memegang _Kokutō Yoru_. Zabuza masih belum menyadari kedatangan Naruto dari lubang dimensi milik Naruto. _Kubikiribocho_ kini berjarak beberapa senti dari Karin. Naruto melompat turun sambil mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_.

Traank!

_Kokutō Yoru _langsung memotong _Kubikiribocho_ Zabuza. Seperempat _Kubikiribocho_ terpotong menyisahkan gagang serta sisa potongan _Kubikiribocho_ masih di pegang Zabuza yang melompat kebelakang.

Tap! Jleeb!

Bersamaan saat Naruto mendarat membelakangi Zabuza. Seperempat _Kubikiribocho _tertancap di dekat Naruto. Semua orang disana belum mengetahui Naruto karena kepalanya hampir ditutupi sempurna oleh tudung jaketnya. Naruto lalu berbalik menghadap Zabuza.

"Tunggu dulu! Jaket itu sepertinya aku mengenalinya." Kata Kushina setelah memperhatikan jaket yang dikenakan Naruto.

"_Apa yang tadi itu Jikkukan Ninjutsu dan siapa anak kecil dengan pedang besar iitu_." Batin Kakashi masih didalam penjara air klon Zabuza.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyelamatkan Karin-_chan_?" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang belum diketahuinya.

Karin yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke mengenai 'menyelamatkan' langsung mendongak ke atas. Alangkah terkejutnya Karin ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh amarah yang sedikit ditutupi tudung jaketnya.

"_Ni-" _Belum sempat berkata-kata kesadaran Karin pun menghilang dan dengan sigap Naruto menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru _di tanah dan segera menangkap tubuh Karin.

Greb!

"_Teme_ cepat kesini dan ambil Karin-_chan_. Aku hanya mempunya waktu sepuluh menit." Teriak Naruto masih memegang tubuh Karin. Semunya langsung terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Naruto/Naruto-_kun_/Dobe." Teriak semuanya bersamaan walaupun teriakan Kakashi tidak terdengar.

Mendengar perintah Naruto. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menggendong Karin ala _Bridal Style_. Dan bergerak menjauh.

"Cih! Bocah sialan beraninya kau memotong _Kubikiribocho _milikku." Kesal Zabuza sambil memperhatikan pedangnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke _Kokutō Yoru _dan mencabutnya dari tanah tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Zabuza. Tangan kanan Naruto kini memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat menuju Zabuza.

"Bersiaplah sialan!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengalirkan chakra miliknya ke _Kokutō Yoru. _Aura hitam keunguan langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru_ membuat semua orang yang berada di sana gemetar.

"_Aura pedangnya tiba-tiba berubah. Auranya sangat kuat_." Batin Zabuza menamcapkan pedang _Kubikiribocho _yang sudah terpotong ke tanah lalu membuat _Handseal._

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air langsung keluar dari danau dan melesat menuju Naruto. Naga air Zabuza kini berada di depan Naruto. Ia hanya menebaskan _Kokutō Yoru _menyilang.

Zuing! Zuing!

Naga air Zabuza langsung terpotong empat bagian. Empat bagian tersebut berpencar melewati Naruto. Zabuza dan Kakashi terkejur melihat naga air tersebut terpotong secara halus dan melewati Naruto.

"_Ia memotong air dengan sangat halus_." Batin Kakashi.

"_Halus sekali potongannya. Aku akan mengambil pedang bocah itu sebagai pengganti Kubikiribocho_." Batin Zabuza sambil tersenyum evil di balik perban yang menutupi mulutnya.

Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikan apa mereka pikirkan tentang _Kokutō Yoru_ mengingat waktunya kini tersisah delapan menit.

"_Delapan menit lagi_." Batin Naruto. Ia lalu berhenti dan menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru_ di tanah lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Mokurin**

Dari dalam tanah di depan Naruto langsung keluar naga kayu yang melesat menuju ke Zabuza. Naruto lalu mencabut _Kokutō Yoru _dan melompat ke atas naga kayu miliknya. Zabuza tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suijinheki**

Zabuza memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya membentuk sebuah dinding air pelindung. Naruto yang melihat dinding air Zabuza langsung melompat kedepan sambil mengalirkan chakra ke _Kokutō Yoru_ lalu menebas seacara hirozontal dinding air Zabuza.

Zuing!

Dinding air Zabuza terpotong menjadi dua bagian lalu hancur. Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_ sederhana dan udara dibawa kaki Naruto langsung tercipta gelembung air kecil. Ia lalu menggunkan gelembung air tersebut sebagai batu loncatan dan melompat ke samping. Bersamaan dengan itu Naga kayu Naruto langsung menerkam Zabuza.

"Arrggghhhh!" Teriak Zabuza yang berada di gigitan naga kayu Naruto.

Bunshin Zabuza yang memegang penjara air milik Kakashi langsung mencair begitupula penjara air yang mengurung Kakashi.

Tap!

"Huaahhh...Hahhh...Haaahh." Kakashi mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah mendarat di tanah. "Arigatou! Naruto." Sambung Kakashi setelah nasanya sudah normal.

"Nanti saja berterima kasihnya. Waktuku tinggal lima menit lagi." Teriak Naruto mendarat dengan mulus.

"Ini belum selesai sialan!" Teriak Naruto dan menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru_ dan membuat lalu bergumam pelan.

"KAI!"

Seketika Naga kayu yang menggigit Zabuza menghilang dan dengan cepat Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Zabuza. Naruto langsung menendang perut Zabuza denga kaki kanan yang dialiri chakra.

Dugh! Braak! Braak! Braak!

Zabuza terpental ke arah pepohonan. Beberapa pohon hancur ketika Zabuza mengenai pohon tersebut. Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto sudah berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu menandakan bahwa ia telah mengaktifkan _Rinnegannya._ Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah _Kokutō Yoru_

**Bansho Tenin**

_Kokutō Yoru_ yang tertancap langsung tertarik ke tangan Naruto. Semua orang minus Karin dan Zabuza terbelalak kaget kerena tiba-tiba pedang Naruto tertarik ke arahnya.

"_Sebenarnya sekuat apa kau Naruto/Dobe_." Batin Kakashi dan Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Zabuza.

Tak!

Setelah menangkap _Kokutō Yoru_. Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Zabuza yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Beberapa _senbon_ langsung tertancap di tubuh Zabuza dan sontak Naruto mengehentikan pergerakannya. Seorang _hunter-nin_ yang mengenakan topeng langsung muncul dan mengambil tubuh Zabuza.

"Cukup sampai disini. Ia adalah buruanku jadi serahkan sisanya padaku." Ucap sang _Hunter-nin_ lalu menghilang dan muncul di dekat pedang Zabuza dan mengambil dan kembali menghilang.

Pandangan Naruto akhirnya mulai kabur dan perlahan kesadarannya pun menghilang. "_Sepuluh menitnya sudah habis_." Batin Naruto dan akhirnya ambruk di tanah sementara _Kokutō Yoru _tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kakashi yang sudah lumayan pulih kemudian berjalan menuju ke Naruto yang sudah pingsan.

"Ternyata Naruto hanya pingsan." Gumam Kakashi sambil menghela nafas

Alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi ketika melihat aliran chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto dengan _Sharingan_ yang belum ia tutup.

"_Apa! Chakra di tubuh Naruto tidak berkurang sama sekali_." Batin Kakashi terkejut melihat chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto. (AN : Chakra Kurama Yin di tubuh Naruto ia sembunyikan jauh di dalam tubuhnya agar tidak ada orang yang mendeteksinya. Kecuali Hiruzen yang mengetahuinya).

"Aku akan menanyakan hali ini pada Naruto dan juga pedang miliknya ini." Gumam Kakashi setelah mengambil _Kokutō Yoru_. Dan sekali lagi Kakashi dibuat terkejut.

"Kenapa pedang ini sangat tumpul padahal tadi Naruto bisa memotong pedang Zabuza." Gumam Kakashi sambil menggesek-gesakkan tanganya pada bagian _Kokutō Yoru _yang dirasa tajam.

Kakashi lalu menaikkan Naruto ke punggungnya dan _Kokutō Yoru_ ia peganng di tangan kirinya dan berjalan menuju ke timnya.

Sesampainya di tim yang dipimpinnya tampak semuanya sudah berkumpul di dekat sebuah batang pohon yang ditempati Karin bersandar yang juga pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Kakashi datang sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya." Jawab Kakashi dan Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Kakashi

"Dia juga pingsan karena kelelahan." Jawab Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempatku saja untuk merawat keduanya." Ujar Tazuna dan dijawab Anggukan oleh yang lain.

Sasuke lalu mengakat tubuh Karin sontak membuat Sakuran dan Rei terkejut. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke peduli pada Karin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sementara yang ditanya tidak merespon dan melanjutkan mengangkat tubuh Karin.

"Bantu aku menaikkan Karin-_chan_ ke punggungku." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kushina langsung melakukan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali pada bocah monster itu? Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada keras.

Sasuke dan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Sakura langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke dan Kushina bersamaan dan Sakura langsung tertunduk ketakutan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Karin-_chan_ jadi jangan asal mengatainya." Sambung Kushina.

"Yare...Yare jangan bertengkar. Lagipula yang dikatakan Kushina itu benar Sakura." Timpal Kakashi dan Sakura hanya tertunduk.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita segera ketempatku." Tazuna mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Itu benar ayo pergi." Jawab Kakashi dan mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Tazuna.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 8 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan beberapa Review.  
**

**R : **apa pair naruto hanya kushina saja? klo bisa masukin hinata juga dong.  
**B : **disini pair Naruto cuman Kushina dan author tidak berencana membuat Naruto Harem.

**R : **apa naruto gak berencana buat 6 pein gitu?  
**B : **Tidak walaupun nantinya Naruto bisa mengusai kekuatan 6 pain (tapi masih lama).

**R : **Pairnya Single NaruKushi aja ..  
Kalau yg lain misal Sakura/Hinata udah Maenstream dan kebanyakan ..  
**B : **Pairnya memang hanya NaruKushi.

**R : ** masukin Karin juga please...  
**B : **Jika maksud senpai masukin Karin ke pair Naruto. mungkin tidak bisa karena Author ingin Karin juga memiliki Pair dan itu masih rahasia.

**R **: untuk mengembalikan klan uzumaki, naruto harus mendirikan harem. semua kunoichi di konoha jadiin haremnya naruto tor.  
**B : **Author tidak berencana membuat harem. Dan untuk membangkitkan Uzumaki, Naruto mempunyai cara yang lain dan itu masih Rahasia.

**B : **Kenapa naruto tidak langsung jadi jonnin saja udch basi naruto ikut ujian chunnin fict kayak itu banyak senpai. kan kemaren naruto di tawarani sandaimen jadi jonnin pembimbing terimna napa senpai lebih bagus jadi ada cewek lagi di tim naruto bisa haku atau hinata pindah .  
**R : **Alasan Naruto menolak menjadi Jounin kan sudah ada di chapter _**Survival Training**__. _Dan untuk tambahan di tim 11 tidak ada.

**R : **Suka NaruKushi sama SasuKarin..  
**B **: NaruKushi sudah pasti tetapi untuk Pair Karin itu masih rahasia.

**R : **Lanjut sob, kemampuan baru naruto kalau di serang bisa nembus ga sob seperti obito, kan naruto punya dimensi sendiri?  
**B : **Kemampuan Naruto tidak sama dengan Obito walaupun sama-sama mempunyai dimensi tersendiri. Itu karena prinsip dimensi Naruto dan Obito berbeda.

**R : **Thor bukanya untuk menguasai mokuton harus memasteri doton dan suiton dulu tapi kok disini naruto hanya memasteri suiton dan menurut sya seharusnya naruto menguasai hyoton dulu karena sudah memasteri futon dan suiton..  
**B **: Itu karena Naruto lebih fokus pada Mokuton dibangding Doton. Dan Doton Naruto kan sudah dijelaskan bahwa hampir dimasteri. Sementara untuk Hyoton, Naruto akan baru mempelajarinya di chapter selanjutnya walaupun Fuuton dan Suiton sudah dimasteri.

**R : **tentang pair, jangan bingung hanya karena permintaan di review, pilihlah sesukamu gak usah gamang, karena pemikiran semua reader itu sendiri-sendiri.  
**B : **Arigatou Senpai.

**R : **buat pair tambahin lagi tayuya thor!  
**B : **Kalau untuk menjadi pair tambahan Naruto tidak bisa karena disini pair Naruto Cuma Kushina saja. Tetapi Author akan usahain Tayuya akan muncul dan memiliki pair tersendiri.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 9 : NAMI NO KUNI (PART II) ::.. **

* * *

Tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman Tazuna setelah pertarungan mereka melawan Zabuza. Dan saat ini mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kediaman Tazuna.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari balik pintu.

"Ini aku." Jawab Tazuna

Mendengar suara yang dikenal seseorang yang berada di balik pintu langsung membuka pintu dan tampak seorang wanita berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Syukurlah _Tou-san _sudah sampai." Ucap sang wanita tersebut.

"Itu berkat mereka. Para ninja Konoha." Tazuna menatap tim 7 dan 11 lalu menghela nafas ketika menatap Naruto dan Karin yang berada di punggung Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Walaupun dua dari mereka pingsan." Sambung Tazuna.

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa mereka ke kamar. Ikuti aku!" Kata anak dari Tazuna a.k.a Tsunami.

Tsunami lalu berjalan diikuti Kakashi yang menggendong Naruto. Sasuke yang menggendong Karin serta Kushina. Sementara yang lainnya mengikuti Tazuna ke ruang makan.

Sasampainya di sebuah kamar yang terdapat dua tempat tidur. Kakashi menidurkan Naruto di tempat tidur yang lumayan besar sementara Sasuke menidurkan Karin tempat tidur yang berukuran sama di sampung tempat tidur Naruto.

"Sabaiknya kita ke ruang makan saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." Kakashi dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ikut Kushina?" Tanya Kakashi dan Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin menjaga Naruto-_kun_ dan Karin-_chan_." Jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah. Tapi beritahu Naruto jika ia sudah sadar bahwa aku membawa pedangnya." Kata Kakashi lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Tsunami dan Sasuke.

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore. Kini Kushina sedang duduk diantara tempat tidur Naruto dan Karin. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Karin dan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang pingsan tanpa sebab.

Kushina yang dari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara derakan tubuh Karin. Kelopak mata Karin mulai terbuka pelan dan Kushina langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Kau sudah sadar Karin-_chan_." Kushina melemparkan pertanyaan retoris. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kushina-_Neechan_? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya Karin.

"Kau pingsan setelah Naruto -_kun _menyelamatkanmu dan sekarang kita berada di rumah Tazuna-_san_." Jawab Kushina. Karin langsung terkejut ketika menatap Kushina atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin dengan nada kecil.

"Ia hanya pingsan setelah bertarung dengan orang yang menyerang kita." Jawab Kushina dan Karin langsung tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba menunduk.

"_Nii-chan_ mungkin akan marah pada kita mengenai ini." Kata Karin pelan dan masih menunduk.

"Tenang saja biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina dan Karin langsung mengankat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke Kushina.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Karin kembali.

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Kushina.

"Kau tau Karin-_chan_. Sewaktu kau pingsan Sasuke yang menggendongmu ke sini dan selama perjalanan ia terus menatap wajahmu dengan khawatir. Dan itu membuatku heran mengingat kata orang-orang Sasuke itu sangat jarang berbicara bahkan khawatir pada seseorang." Tutur Kushina lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Uchiha itu menyukaimu." Sambung Kushina dan sontak semburat merah tipis langsung muncul di pipi Karin.

"_Sasuke-kun sangat mengkhawatirkanku bahkan menyukaiku_." Batin Karin membuat semburat merah di pipinya semakin tampak dan bahkan menambahkan _suffix –kun_ pada nama Sasuke.

"Itu mungkin hanya firasatmu saja Kushina-_Neechan_." Elak Karin lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tak usah memanggil dengan 'Kushina-_Neechan_'cukup namaku saja." Kata Kushina.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau _Nee-chan_. Karena tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi _Imoutou_\- _Nee-chan_." Goda Karin sehingga membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku Karin-_chan_. Sebaiknya Karin-_chan_ ke ruang makan dulu pasti kau lapar." Kata Kushina.

"Heh! Jangan-jangan _Nee-chan_ mau melakukan 'itu' setelah _Nii-chan_ sadar." Goda Karin kembali.

"Jangan bodoh Karin-_chan_ mana mungkin aku melakukan itu dengan Naruto-_kun_. Kami kan masih pacaran-_ttebane_." Elak Kushina sambil membuang pandangan.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Karin lalu berjalan keluar.

.

Tim 7, Tazuna dan Tsunami kini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun terhenti sejenak ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Kreek!

Karin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan disambung senyuman oleh yang lain minus Sakura. Ia mengenakan baju kaos pink dengan gambar pusaran air di punggungnya serta celana hitam selurut. Rambut merahnya tampak terurai dan mata kanannya tertutup poni karena ia tidak menggunakan _Hitae-atte_.

"Kau sudah sadar Karin-_chan_." Sapa Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan dan Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti lapar. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian bertiga." Ucap Tsunami. "Oh iya hampir lupa. Kenalkan aku Tsunami anak dari Tazuna." Sambung Tsunami.

"Salam kenal Tsunami-_san_. Aku Uzumaki Karin." Balas Karin. "Nanti saja. Aku akan menunggu _Nii-chan _dan _Nee-chan_." Tambah Karin.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Tsunami sambil tersenyum.

Karin lalu berjalan menghampiri semuanya dan duduk di dekat Kakashi.

"Karin-_chan _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu." Tanya Kakashi dan Karin mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Naruto menggunkan pedang itu." Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk _Kokutō Yoru _yang bersandari di dinding.

"Tidak. Memangnya itu pedang _Nii-chan_. Seingatku _Nii-chan_ tidak mempunyai pedang." Jawab Karin.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ memangnya pedang Naruto itu kenapa." Tanya Rei.

"Menurutku pedang itu sangat aneh." Semuanya langsung memasang wajah heran. "Aneh?" Tanya Rei.

"Apa kalian tadi melihat Naruto memotong pedang Zabuza dengan satu tebasan. Tetapi ketika aku memegang pedang itu entah kenapa pedang itu menjadi sangat tumpul." Jelas Kakashi dan semuanya langsung terkejut.

"_Sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung pada Naruto ketika ia sadar begitu juga dengan cara ia tadi muncul dari lubang misterius tadi_." Batin Kakashi

.

Malam harinya mereka semua menyantap makan malam di ruang makan. Sementara itu di kamar. Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya . hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah langit-langit kayu kamarnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk namun merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kushina sedang tertidur dan kepalanya berada di atas tangan kanannya.

Naruto lalu membelai rambut merah Kushina dengan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum. Kushina yang merasa ada yang membelai rambutnya langsung bangun.

"_Gomen_! Kushi -_chan_ aku membangunkanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naruto-_kun_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sudah mendingan. _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu khawatir dan dimana Karin-_chan _dan bagaimana keadaanya." Jawab Naruto lalu bertanya pada Kushina.

"Kau itu. Sebaiknya khawatirkan dulu keadaanmu." Kata Kushina sambil memegang kepalanya. "Karin-_chan_ sudah sadar dari tadi sore." Tambah Kushina lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya aku khawatir pada kalian berdua." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran dan membelai rambut merah Kushina kembali.

"_Kuharap Naruto-kun tidak marah kepadaku dan Karin-chan_." Pikir Kushina sedikit menunduk. Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang karena kemampuan _Hōrīauzu_ hanya tersenyum mengetahui pemikiran Kushina.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan marah." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Kushina langsung mengankat kepalanya menghadap Naruto, "Lagipula kalian tidak terluka." Tambah Naruto.

Kushina sedikit merona karena melihat senyuman Naruto, "_Naruto-kun terlihat tampan jika tersenyum_." Batin Kushina.

"Hehehe! Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang makin lebar.

"He! Apa maksudmu aku tidak memberikan pujian padamu." Elak Kushina.

"Aku ini punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang jadi kau tak usah mengelak." Jelas Naruto. Kushina yang mendengar langsung terkejut.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ bisa membaca pikiran." Tanya Kushina

"Iya. Kalau tidak percaya coba pikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk.

"_Sepulang misi aku akan meminta Naruto-kun mentraktirku ramen_." Sembuarat tipis muncul di pipi Kushina. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kushina.

"Oi Oi! Persediaan uangku sedang menipis." Kata Naruto ketus dan Kushina langsung percaya.

"Jangan beritahu ini kepada siapa pun. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya pada kau dan Karin-_chan_." Kata Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu." Kata Kushina lalu berdiri. Naruto mangagguk dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

.

Di ruang makan kini semua sedang menikmati makan malam yang disiapkan Tsunami. Tak berselang lama Naruto dan Kushina tiba disana.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto/_Nii-chan_." Sapa Karin dan Kakashi.

"Yo _Dobe_. Bagaimana keadaanmu." Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah mendingan _Teme_." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian kesini. Kalian pasti lapar karena setengah hari tidak makan." Kata Tsunami. Kedua pun bergabung dalam acara makan malam.

.

Setelah menyantap makan malam Tim 7 dan 11 sedang berbincang-bincang di meja makan yang sudah kosong. Tsunami tampak mencuci piring dan Tazuna sedang menggambar sesautu di kertas (?).

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tau dimana _Kokutō Yoru_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu _Kokutō Yoru_?" Bukannya menjawab semuanya malah balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Pedang hitam milikku." Jawab Naruto.

"Ternyata nama pedangmu _Kokutō Yoru_. Tunggu disini aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Kakashi lalu keluar ruangan dan beberapa saat kemudian ia datang membawa _Kokutō Yoru_. Dan duduk kembali

"Kenapa pedang ini tumpul Naruto. Bukannya tadi pedang ini memotong pedang milik Zabuza." Tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan _Kokutō Yoru_ yang masih dipegangnya.

"Coba Kakashi-_sensei_ lihat ujung gagangnya." Kata Naruto dan semuanya langsung menatap ujung gagang _Kokutō Yoru_.

"Ini kan lambang klan Uzumaki." Kata Kakashi dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Itu adalah pedang milik Uzuhiogakure. Aku menemukan pedang itu disana." Kata Naruto bohong.

"_Kokutō Yoru_ adalah pedang spesial. Jika orang yang memakainya tidak memiliki darah Uzumaki maka pedang itu menjadi tumpul sebaliknya jika orang yang menggunkannnya adalah seorang Uzumaki maka..."

"Pedang ini akan menjadi sangat tajam." Potong Kakashi.

"Itu benar." Timpal Naruto.

"Terus sewaktu kau muncul jutsu apa yang kaupakai." Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Itu adalah _Jikkukan Jutsu_ dan kenapa aku pingsan itu karena efek dari jutsu tadi." Jawab Naruto.

Semua menjadi tercengan karena Naruto bisa menggunakan _Jikukkuan Jutsu_. Begitupula dengan kekuatan spesial dari _Kokutō Yoru._

"Kakashi-_sensei_. Menurutku _Hunter-nin_ tadi sedikit mencurigakan." Kata Naruto.

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya juga Naruto." Tanya Kakakshi .

"Aku menyadarinya sebelum pingsan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ano..Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto. Apa maksudmu dengan mencurigakan." Tanya Sakura akhirnya bertanya karena bingung dengan pembicaraan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya cara kerja _Hunter-nin_ adalah jika mereka sudah mengalahkan buruan mereka. _Hunter-nin_ hanya mengambil kepala buruannya sebagai tanda bukti dan badannya akan dibakar habis atau dibuang." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura dan Karin yang mendengar hal itu hampir muntah.

"Itu artinya Zabuza masih hidup." Kata Kushina dan Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Tetapi dilihat dari luka yang dialaminya. Mungkin satu minggu lagi ia akan muncul. Jadi besok aku akan memberikan latihan ringan pada tim 7." Tambah Kakashi.

"Kenapa Cuma Tim 7? Kakashi-_sensei_." Tanya Rei.

"Itu karena Naruto yang akan melatih mereka." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ini pedangmu Naruto." Kakashi memberikan _Kokutō Yoru _pada Naruto.

"_Dobe_. Dimana kau menaruh pedang itu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung menlihat ukuran _Kokutō Yoru_ yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Naruto.

Setelah mengambil _Kokutō Yoru_. Naruto lalu menyentuh lengan kirinya dan sebuah _Fuin _langsung muncul dan seketika _Kokutō Yoru_ terhisap masuk kedalam _Fuin_ tersebut. Tim 7 minus Kakashi pun langsung terbebelak melihat _Kokutō Yoru _terhisap.

"Bisa aku lihat _Fuin_ di lenganmu Naruto." Kata Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan gambar _Fuin_ di lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kakashi.

"Kenapa gambar _Fuin_ sedikit berbeda dengan _Fuin _pada umumnya." Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku sedikit memodifikasinya lalu menulis ulang formula _Fuin_-nya." Jawab Naruto dan Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"_Yare..Yare. Bisa dibilang Naruto sudah setara dengan Elite Jounin_." Batin Kakashi. Naruto yang mengetahui pikiran Kakashi hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Hebat juga kau Naruto. bisa menulis ulang _Fuinjutsu_. Bisa aku minta formulanya." Puji Kakashi diiringi permintaan

"Heehe. _Fuinjutsu_ memang spesialis Uzumaki. dan mohon maaf karena alu belum menulisnya di gulungan." Kata Naruto cengar-cengir GaJe.

"Lebih kalian beristirahat. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam." Ucap Kakashi dan semuanya mengangguk.

.

Keesokan harinya. Tim 7 berlatih memanjat pohon seperti canon (Rei menggantikan Naruto). Sementara Tim 11 berlatih agak jauh dari tim 7. Itu karena Naruto berniat berlatih di dimensi miliknya.

"_Ne _Naruto-_kun_ kenapa kita tidak berlatih di dekat yang lain?" Tanya Kushina.

"Itu karena kita akan berlatih di dimensi buatanku." Jawab Naruto. Kushina dan Karin langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_ punya dimensi tersendiri." Kata Karin terkejut.

"Kushina-_chan_ apa kemarin kau melihat bagaimana caraku muncul." Kushina mengangguk paham. "itu adalah gerbang keluar dimensi milikku." Sambung Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**

Di depan mereka bertiga langsung muncul lubang hitam yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin_. Naruto lalu memegang tangan Kushina dan Karin.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Naruto dan seketika mereka langsung terhisap

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Sebuah lubang hitam langsung muncul di tengah-tengah padang rumput di dimensi Naruto. Setelah Naruto, Karin dan Kushina keluar dari lubang hitam itu.

"Wah indah sekali." Karin dan Kushina terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan dimensi Naruto. Namun Kushina langsung terkejut ketika melihat Kurama sedang tertidur tidak jauh dari mereka.

"A-Apa itu." Kata Kushina ketakutan melihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan tengah tertidur.

"Tenang saja Kushina-_chan_. Dia Kurama._ Bijuu_ ekor sembilan dan ia adalah temanku." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Kushina dengan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Karin-_chan_ aku ingin kau membuat bunshin dan suruh Kurama untuk pindah ke bunshin milikmu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya." Perintah Naruto dan dengan cepat Karin membuat satu bunshin.

Seketika Bunshin Karin langsung berubah menjadi Kyuubi namun bulu yang sedikit gelap.

"**Apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto?**" Tanya Kurama Yang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi Karin sedikit chakra milikmu ketika ia kelelahan." Tanya Naruto serius.

"**Sudah kuduga itu yang kau katakan. Penjelasan adalah aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan sedikit namun aku takut ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan malah sebaliknya ia akan tambah terluka walaupun aku bisa menyembuhkannya.**" Jelas Kurama Yang dan Naruto pun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karin-_chan_ hari ini kau akan berlatih bersama Kurama." Naruto menatap Karin yang hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi _Nii-chan_. Latihan ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama." Kata Karin.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurus hal itu." Ucap Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku hōshutsu**

"Apa yang _Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun _lakukan." Tanya Kushina dan Karin bingung karena Naruto membuat _Handseal _namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku mengubah perbedaan waktunya menjadi satu hari di dimensi milikku sama dengan satu jam di dunia." Jelas Naruto. Karin dan Kushina ber'oh''ria sambli kagum.

"Wah. _Nii-chan _hebat sekali." Kagum Karin.

"Di dimensi ini bisa dibilang aku adalah dewa." Ucap Naruto lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika tiga mangkok ramen muncul di depannya.

"Tapi pertama-tama aku mau makan dulu. Aku sangat lapar." Kata Naruto lalu duduk dan mulai memakan ramen di depannya. Kushina dan Karin sekali kagum melihat Naruto memciptakan ramen hanya dengan menjettikan jarinya.

"_Wah! Nii-chan benar-benar hebat_." Batin Karin.

"Tewwrimuraa kwuasih pwujiannya." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen. Karin sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Karin-_chan_ sebaiknya jangan mengatakan sesuatu di dalam hati jika Naruto-_kun_ di dekatmu." Kata Kushina dan Karin menjadi heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu karena Naruto-_kun _bisa mengetahui pikiran kita." Jawab Kushina, "Benarkah itu?" Kushina mengangguk pelan.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ramen di dalam mulutnya lalu berkata, "Apa kalian ingin ramen ini aku habiskan." Kedua langsung duduk dan mengambil dua mangkuk ramen dan mulai memakannya.

"_Itadakamasu_." Ucap keduanya.

Di sela-sela acara makan ramen mereka Naruto menjelaskan semua tentang _ Hōrīauzu. _Karin dan Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengenai _Hōrīauzu_ hanya bisa membelalakan mata. Tak berselang lama kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai menyantap ramen yang disediakan Naruto.

"**Nah! Karin-**_**chan**_** apa kita bisa mulai latihannya.**" Kata Kurama Yang dan Karin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"**Sebaiknya kita latihan di hutan itu.**" Kata Kurama Yang sambil menunjuk hutan di bagian barat.

Kurama Yang lalu meletakkan tangannya dan Karin melompat naik. Setelah itu Kurama menurunkan Karin di atas kepalanya lalu berjalan ke hutan di bagian barat meninggal Naruto dan Kushina serta Kurama Yin yang tertidur pulas.

"Nah! Kushina-_chan_ aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan mencari tahu _Kekkei Genkai _milikmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Belum. Tetapi aku seseorang di Uzuhigakure memberikanku seluruh salinan gulungan klan kita." Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan miliknya.

"Ini adalah gulungan penyimpanan dan didalam seluruh gulungan dari klan kita." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka gulungan tersebut dan seketika puluhan gulungan langsung berserakan dimana-mana.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari." Ucap Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk.

Naruto dan Kushina mulai memeriksa satu persatu gulungan yang berserakan. Dan lama kemudian ia akhirnya menemukannya.

"_Kekkei Genkei. _Rantai chakra." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ucap Naruto lalu memberikan gulungan tersebut ke Kushina.

"Naruto-_kun _sendiri ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku ingin membuat rumah kecil tempat kita beristirahat serta menyimpan seluruh gulungan milikku." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku latihan Naru-_kun_." Kata Kushina berjalan menuju tempat yang dirasa bagus untuk membaca gulungan yang dipegangnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan sambil mencari lokasi yang tepat untuk membangun sebuah rumah. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan lokasi yang tepat. Naruto lalu menjetikkan seketia sebuah pondok kecil langsung keluar dari tanah.

Naruto lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam pondok tersebut. Bagian dalam pondok tersebut masih kosong. Naruto kembali menjetikkan jarinya dan ruangan pondok yang tadinya luas kini menjadi sempit karena di bagian belakang sudah terbagi menjadi lima ruangan. Ruangan paling kanan adalah kamar Naruto disampingnya adalah kamar Karin dan disebelahnya lagi adalah kamar Kushina. Sementara dua ruangan yang tersisa Naruto biarkan kosong.

Naruto lalu masuk ke ruangan kosong yang pertama dan mengeluarkan seluruh gulungan yang berada di _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan miliknya dan tak lupa juga ia membuka gulungan penyimpanan yang ia pereloh dari Uzuhiogakure.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan ruangan kosong tersbut langsung dipenuhi rak-rak. Naruto mulai menyusun gulungan miliknya di rak tersebut. Mulai dari gulungan jutsu, teori-teori, sejarah mengenai Shinobi dan yang terakhir adalah gulungan jutsu miliknya pribadi yaitu gulungan mengenai _Rinnegan_. Mengapa Naruto mempunyai gulungan mengenai _Rinnegan_ itu karena sewaktu Kurama melatihnya Naruto menulis semua yang dikatakan Kurama.

Setelah selesai Naruto keluar dan masuk ke ruangan kosong yang terakhir lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Ruangan tersebut kini penuh dengan perlengkapan Shinobi. Mulai dari dua kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi kunai dan shuriken. Lima buah katana biasa yang terpajang di dinding dan perlengkapan lainnya. Naruto juga telah selesai dengan ruangan kosong di depan lima kamar tersebut. Ia menjadikan ruangan tersebut menjadi dapur dengan perlengkapan masak yang lengkap serta kulkas yang berisi bahan makanan. Dan tak lupa pula Naruto membuat sebuah kamar mandi kecil di samping kiri dapur.

.

**SKIP TIMEE**

Senja pun tiba di dimensi Naruto (AN : Naruto juga menciptakan matahari dan bulan di dimensi miliknya dan fungsinya pun sama dengan di dunia nyata).

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menyelesaikan pondok miliknya dan tak berselang lama Karin, Kurama dan Kushina menghampirinya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung bangun karena takut diomeli Karin dan Kushina karena tidak berlatih.

"_Ne_ Karin, Kushina! Bagaimana hasil latihannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Karin sudah bisa sampai tahap satu ekor dan hebatnya lagi penampilan Karin tidak berubah walaupun menggunakan chakraku**." Jawab Kurama Yang pada Naruto.

"Kalau begiu hebat dong!" Kata Naruto dan Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan satu rantai chakra dan itu pun belum aku kendalikan dengan sempurna." Ucap Kushina dan dari punggungnya langsung keluar sebuah rantai berwarna keemasan lalu ia memasukkannya kembali.

"Keren." Kagum Naruto dan Karin bersamaan. Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke pondok saja." Ucap Naruto dan keduanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Ne_ Kurama-_chan_ apa ingin kembali ke tubuhku?" Tanya Karin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"**Aku juga ingin berada di sini karena tempat ini nyaman digunakan untuk tidur dan satu lagi jangan menambahkan embe-embel **_**chan**_** dinamaku**." Jawab Kurama Yang lalu memulai ritual tidurnya.

"Cih! Yang dan Yin sama-sama hobi tidur." Gerutu Naruto. Dan ketiganya pun masuk ke pondok.

"Sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu dan untuk pakaian aku sudah siapkan di kamar kalian masing-masing." Ucap Naruto pada Karin dan Kushina yang kini berada di dalam pondok.

"Kamar kalian sama dengan kamar di apartemen kita di Konoha begitu juga dengan pakaian kalian." Tambah Naruto.

Karin dan Kushina langsung memberikan _Deathglare_ pada Naruto karena mendengar perkataan yang tadi. Seketika keringat dinxgin langsung membasahi tubuh Naruto.

Bugh! Pletak!

Naruto langsung dihadiahi tendangan dan jitakan dari Karin dan Kushina.

"_Ittae..._ kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan (?).

"Sama dengan di Konoha. Itu berarti kau sudah membuka lemari pakaian kami dan melihat isinya." Jawab Kushina dengan nada sedikit berat.

"DASAR MESUM!" Teriak keduanya.

Pletak! Pletak!

Kushina dan Karin kembali menjitak kepala Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto langsung menaikkan bendera putih sementara tangan kirinya mengelus tiga benjolan di kepalanya.

"_Gomennasai_...sebagai gantinya aku yang akan memasak makanan untuk malam ini." Kata Naruto lirih menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Memasak? Kenapa _Nii-chan_ tidak menciptakan makanan saja daripada repot." Kata Karin.

"Bisa-bisa jariku bisa hancur karena terus menjetikkannya ditambah lagi aku harus membayangkan terlebih dahulu sebelum menciptkan sesuatu nantinya aku bisa gila." Alasan Naruto dan keduanya pun _Sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"_Alasan macam apa itu_." Batin keduanya yang lupa bahwa Naruto bisa mengetahuinya.

"Heh! Itu kenyataan bukan alasan." Kata Naruto. Dan kedua pun langsung sadar.

"Aku lupa kalau sih mesum ini bisa membaca pikiran." Ucap Kushina dan Karin hanya mengangguk.

"Bisa tidak Kushi-_chan_ berhenti memanggilku mesum." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Semburat tipis muncul di pipi Kushina karena Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Cih! Jangan menggodaku Naru-_kun_." Balas Kushina cemberut.

"Hey! Jangan cemburut nanti cantiknya jadi hilang tau." Ucap Naruto dan seketika Kushina berhenti cemberut.

"Nah begitu lebih baik." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Sudah-sudah cepat bersihkan diri kalian aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam." Sambung Naruto.

.

Ketiganya kini menyantap makan malam setelah membersihkan diri mereka. Karin mengenakan kimono putih tanpa lengan dengan corak bunga sakura hingga lututnya sama halnya dengan Kushina namun warna kimononya biru laut. Sementara Naruto mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam selutut.

Setelah menyantap makan malam. Mereka tengah bersantai di meja makan yang sudah bersih. Kushina sedikit menggeser kursinya sehingga dapat meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Karin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kushina dan juga wajah bahagia Naruto. Mereka sejenak membicarakan hasil latihan mereka.

"Oh iya! Kalau kalian ingin berlatih menggunakan senjata. Sebaiknya jangan menggunakan perlengkapan yang kalian bawa dari dunia luar." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu agar perlengkapan kita menjadi awet dan tidak cepar tumpul. Dan kalian bisa mengambil perlengkapan di ruangan tersebut." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ruangan penyimpanan perlengkapan.

"Dan untuk gulungan aku menaruh semua gulungan di ruangan itu." Tambah Naruto lalu menunjuk penyimpanan gulungan. Karin mengangguk pelan begitu juga Kushina yang sedang bersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Tapi aku melarang kalian membaca gulungan pribadi milikku dan aku sudah menandai rak gulungan tersebut." Tambah Naruto lagi. Dan keduanya mengangguk paham. Setelah itu mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Lima hari telah berlalu di dimensi milik Naruto. Kushina sudah bisa mengeluarkan tiga rantai chakra dari tubuhnya dan dapat ia kendalikan sementara Karin masih belum bisa mencapai leve dua ekor chakra Kurama dan untuk Naruto ia sudah menguasai beberapa Jutsu _Katon_.

Kini mereka bersiap untuk keluar dari dimensi Naruto. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama sebelum mereka masuk ke dimensi Naruto. Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal _ dan bergumam pelan.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**

Di depan mereka langsung muncul lubang hitam di kelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin_ dan seketika mereka bertiga terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Pintu gerbang dimensi milik Naruto muncul di dalam hutan dan Trio Uzumaki keluar dari lubang tersebut

"Wah ternyata hari udah sore." Kata Karin sambil memperhatikan langit sore.

"Kalau begitu sebagaiknya kita pulang yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Naruto. Karin dan Kushina hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

Trio Uzumaki akhirnya pulang ke rumah Tazuna. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut hangat oleh Tsunami.

Malam harinya Tim 7 dan 11 sedang menikmati makan malam. Tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh anak kecil yang mendobrak pintu rumah.

"Kalian hanya akan mati jika melawan _Gatou_ seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang itu." Ucap anak kecil yang ternyata orang yang mendobrak pintu.

"Inari." Kata Tsunami sementara anak yang dipanggil a.k.a Inari tidak menyahut melainkan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan kelakuan Inari." Kata Tsunami dengan nada sedih.

"Ano..Tsunami-_san_ boleh aku bertanya. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu dan siapa yang ia maksud orang itu?" Tanya Sakura. Tazuna pun menghela nafasnya.

"Semua bermula ketika orang yang maksud Inari atau suamiku mati di tangan _Gatou_." Kata Tsunami lirih.

Tsunami pun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal ketika suaminya ditangkap oleh _Gatou_ lalu dieksekusi di depan umum dan berubahnya sikap Inari menjadi dingin.

"Sekali lagi mohon maafkan kelakuan Inari yang tadi." Kata Tsunami yang tak sadar telah menitihkan air mata.

Tim 7 dan 11 pun menjadi canggung setelah mendengar cerita Tsunami. Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tak usah dipikirkan lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan malamnya." Kata Tsunami sedikit tersenyum.

Semua pun melanjutkan acara makan malam di tengah keheningan dan tak terasa makan malam pun akhirnya selesai dan mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka hanya berdiam diri di rumah Tazuna menunggu Tazuna menyelesaikan beberapa hal mengenai jembata yang ia bangun. Namun tidak bagi Naruto karena merasa bosan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin.

Naruto kini sedang berada di hutan. Ia sedang berbaring di atas jaketnya ia gunakan untuk menutup rambutnya hingga mata. Namun acara santainya tiba-tiba terganggu karena mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Naruto lalu membuka tudung jaketnya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara langkah kaki. Seorang wanita cantik (sudah tau siapa orangnya) yang membawa keranjang menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Aku hanya bersantai sejenak." Jawab Naruto lalu duduk dan membuka tudung jaketnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya wanita tersebut ketika melihat Naruto. Orang yang membuat Zabuza terluka.

"_Dia! Anak yang mengalahkan Zabuza-sama_." Batin wanita tersbut.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melawanmu. Aku tau kau _Hunter-nin_ yang membawa Zabuza waktu itu dan sekarang kau mencari obat untuk merawatnya." Kata Naruto setelah mengetahui pikiran wanita.

"_Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa itu aku_." Batin wanita tersebut kini dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Sudah-sudah lupakan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong nama _Nee-chan_ siapa? Aku Naruto." Tanya Naruto dan memperkenalkan namanya

"Aku Haku. Yuki Haku." Jawab Haku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zabuza?" Tanya Naruto.

"Keadaannya mulai membaik." Jawab Haku lalu duduk di dekat Naruto.

"_Ne _Haku-_neechan_ bukannya di Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang saudara dan kalian adalah _Missing-nin_ dari desa itu. Kenapa kalian malah berada di desa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya perang saudara di Kirigakire adalah perang antara pasukan Rebelion melawan pasukan Yondaime-Mizukage. Perang ini terjadi karena Yagura atau Yondaime-Mizukage memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membunuh penggun _Kekkei Genkei _." Jelas Haku.

"Dan aku berada disini bersama Zabuza-_sama_ karena kami pasukan rebelion kekurangan dana. Itulah kenapa aku dan Zabuza-_sama _berniat mengumpulkan dana dari _Gatou_ dengan cara diberi misi untuk menghentikan pembangunan jembatan itu." Tambah Haku.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Ternyata niat kalian ternyata baik." Kata Naruto.

"Begini saja. Bawa aku ke tempat Zabuza. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Haku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau-"

"Aku akan membantu kalian para pasukan Rebelion untuk mengalah orang bernama Yagura itu." Potong Naruto hingga membuat Haku tersentak.

"Apa kau yakin. Kau itu masih _Genin_." Tanya Haku sedikit ragu.

"Aku yakin. Dan aku pastikan pasukan rebelion akan menang." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat Zabuza-_sama_." Haku pun berdiri diikuti Naruto dan berjalan menuju tempat Zabuza.

.

Kini Haku dan Naruto sudah berada di tempat Zabuza dirawat. Zabuza tampak terbaring di atas ranjang dan disamping _Kubikribocho_ terlihat sudah utuh kembali karena kemampuan pedang tersebut (Udah tau kan kemampuan _Kubikribocho_).

"Apa maksudmu Haku? Membawa anak ini ke sini." Kata Zabuza yang tadinya tidur tiba-tiba bangun karena mengetahui chakra Naruto yang mengalahkannya.

"Apa kau berniat-"

"Aku kesini untuk menawarkan bantuan pada kalian untuk membantu mengalah orang bernama Yagura tersebut." Potong Naruto dan seketika Zabuza langsung tersentak.

"Apa kau bercanda...Hahahahha...Kau itu masih _Genin_ mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan pasukan Yagura." Kata Zabuza diiringi tawa berat.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana kau kukalahkan. Dan itupun aku hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"_Wajah bocah ini menandakan bahwa ia sangat serius dan apa maksudnya hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya ketika melawanku_." Batin Zabuza sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah aku menerima bantuanmu dan kapan kita akan berangkat?" Jawab Zabuza lalu bertanya.

"Setelah misi-ku selesai dan aku akan menggunkan _Chi-Bunshin_ untuk menggantikanku kembali ke konoha." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan kesini jika sudah selesai dengan misiku." Jawab Naruto dan keduanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto pun akhirnya kembali ke rumah Tazuna. Namun di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Inari yang sedang menangis di pinggir sungai. Naruto lalu menghampirinya dan berbicara dengannya. (Pembicaraan kayak di canon agar tidaj panjang).

.

Sementara itu di markas pasukan Rebelion tampak seorang wanita berambut merah maroon panjang dan poninya menutupi salah satu matanya sedang berbicara dengan rekannya.

"Kalau keadaannya seperti ini kita bisa kalah." Ucap rekan wanita tersebut.

"Persediaan kita semakin menipis. Baik itu senjata maupun pasukan." Sambungnya.

"Satu-satu harapan kita adalah Zabuza." Ucap sang wanita.

"_Zabuza kuharap kau berhasil_." Batin sang wanita.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Satu minggu kemudian. Jembata yang dibuat Tazuna hampir selesai karena dibantu oleh tim 7 dan 11. Zabuza dan Haku tidak menyerang mereka karena sudah mempunyai perjanjian dengan Naruto.

Namun di tengah-tengah kegiatan tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna tiba-tiba terganggu karena kemunculan _Gatou_ beserta puluhan anak buahnya di ujung jembatan

"Tak kusangka Zabuza sialan itu menginkari janjinya." Kata seseorang bertubuh pendek yang berada di paling belakang.

"Kalian semua serang meraka!" Teriak _Gatou_ dan seketika anak buah _Gatou _langsung berlari menuju tim 7 dan 11.

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju pasukan _Gatou_.

"_Nii-chan_ apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Karin namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Naruto apa kau gila! Lihat jumlah mereka." Teriak Sakura.

"_Dobe_ sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Kini Sasuke yang berteriak.

Kakashi, Kushina dan Tazuna hanya diam dan bingung dengan apa yang Naruto akan lakukan. Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan di hadapan pasukan _Gatou_ sambil memandang tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hoi bocah apa kau ingin mati!" Ucap salah seorang pasukan _Gatou_.

"_Aku akan mencoba jutsu Katon itu_." Batin Naruto kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungun menandakan bahwa _Rinnegan_ telah diaktifkan. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal _dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**

Naruto menghembuskan api berskala besar ke arah pasukan _Gatou_. Pasukan _Gatou_ hanya pasrah melihat semburan api besar Naruto yang mengarah ke mereka.

Blaaaarr!

Semburan api Naruto pun menghanguskan seluruh pasukan _Gatou _tanpa tersisah. Tim 7 dan 11 membelalakan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto mengalahkan puluhan pasukan dalam hitungan detik.

"_It-itu bisa dibilang Katon Rank-S. Ternyata Naruto juga mempunyai Katon_." Batin Kakashi memandang shock jutsu yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"_Itu-kan Jutsu Katon yang belum aku kuasai_._ Ternyata Nii-chan/Naruto-kun sudah menguasainya._" Batin Karin dan Kushina.

"_Sugeee." _Batin Rei

"_Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Dobe._" Sasuke sedikit iri melihat kemampuan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan rekan-rekannya. Dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali membuat _Handseal_.

"_Masih ada lagi_." Batin semuanya.

**Suiton : Dai Bakususi Soha**

Naruto mengeluarkan air berskala besar ke kobaran api tersebut hingga padam agar tidak merusak jembata area jembata. Puluhan mayat yang hangus pun bergelintangan di jembatan. Sementar _Gatou _yang berada di belakang kini merinding hebat pasalkan seluruh anggotanya kini sudah di kalahkan.

Tak berselang lama segerombolan penduduk yang membawa peralatan kebun sebagai senjata yang dipimpin oleh Inari muncul di belakang _Gatou_.

"Itu dia _Gatou_ minna. Ayo kita tangkap dia dan arak keliling desa." Teriak Inari dan segerombolan penduduk tersebut langsung berlari ke _Gatou_ yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena ketakutan.

_Gatou_ pun akhirnya ditangkap oleh para warga lalu diarak keliling desa. Sementara Naruto menonaktifkan _Rinnegan_ miliknya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rekan-rekannya.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat rekannya yang syok.

"Ada apa! Apa kau sadar barusan menggunakan _Katon _Rank-S dan membunuh puluhan pasukan dalam hitungan detik." Kata Kakashi pulih dari syok.

"Sebenarnya sekuat apa kau _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga telah pulih dari syok.

"Rikudou-sannin." Jawab Naruto enteng. Rekannya yang tadinya syok kini _Sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban enteng Naruto.

"_Rikudou-sennin_? bukannya Iruka-_sensei _pernah bilang kalau beliau adalah dewa Shinobi dab tak ada yang bisa menyamainya." Kata Sakura dan lainnya mengangguk minus Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah lupakan saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita." Kata Naruto.

"Lupakan saja! Kau baru membunuh puluhan orang dan bilang lupakan saja." Tambah Rei.

"_Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Sandaime-sama. Ia mungkin mempunyai penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Walaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya sedikit_." Batin Kakashi sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Keesokan harinya tim 7 dan 11 telah bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha. Di depan rumah Tazuna tampak Tim 7 dan 11 yang sudah bersiap. Keluarga Tazuna juga berada di tempat itu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian terutama Naruto." Ucap Tazuna

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemakan jembatan itu dengan 'Great Naruto Bridge'." Sambung Tazuna.

"Hehehe...Nama yang bagus." Kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Berkat Naruto. _Gatou _tidak akan mengganggu kami." Kata Tazuna kembali.

"_Ne_ Naruto-_nii_ apa kau akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Inari semangat.

"Kalau ada waktu." Jawab Naruto.

"Yosh...Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Tazuna-_san_." Kata Kakashi.

"Tunggu Kakashi-_sensei_!" Kata Naruto membuat Kakashi sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil dulu." Jawab Naruto dengan Watados membuat semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kukira itu hal penting. Ya udah lakukan dengan cepat." Ujar Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan buku keramatnya.

"Dasar _Dobe_/Baka _Nii-chan_." Sungut Karin dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Naruto pun berjalan ke belakang rumah Tazuna. Sesampainya disana ia mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya lalu menggores telapak tangannya hingga beberapa tetes darih jatuh di tanah, Naruto lalu membuat Handseal.

**Chi Bunshin**

Perlahan darah di tanah mulai membesar dan menjadi Bunshin Naruto. Naruto lalu menyentuh bunshin tersebut dan mengalirkan chakranya.

"Kau tau apa tugasmu. Aku memberikan 50 persen chakraku untuk jaga-jaga." Kata Naruto pada Chi Bunshinnya. Naruto memberikan setengah chakra toh chakranya juga bisa kembali karena kemampuan _Hōrīauzu._

"Hai! Master." Kata sang Bunshin lalu kembali ke timnya. Dan memulai perjalan kembali ke Konoha bersama Tim 7 dan 11.

Sementara Naruto pun berangkat menuju ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Zabuza dan Haku. Butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Zabuza menyambut Naruto. Kini ia menggunakan pakaian khas Ninja Kirigakure dengan _Kubikiriboco_ ditaruh di punggungnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto datar dan keduanya mengangguk.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 9 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan beberapa Review :**

**R : **Thor kenapa Karin gak ngegunain cakra kurama/mode kurama sekalaian padahal kan Karin sudah berteman dengan kurama  
**B : **Itu sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Huaaaa lanjut senpaiiii banyakin wordx dan lemonx jangan lupa hihihi  
**B : **Ini Author sudah lanjut. Untuk Wordnya author akan usahain sementara untuk Lemon, Author kurang padai buat tetapi author akan usahain.

**R : **apa nanti naruto juga bisa pake elemen kayak yoton, ranton, bakuton, &amp; jinton?  
**B : **Iya bisa dan itu secara perlahan.

**R : **Bagus tapi nama jutsu nya harus di ingat harusnya klo naga kayu MOKUTON MOKURYUU NO JUTSU klo kga salah ,klo salah ya maaf #hehehe .ohya seharusnya bola air bukan bola api ,lanjut  
**B : **Nama Naga kayu itu Author lihat di Anime. Untuk bola api "hehehe" Gomen author kelupaan.

**R : **oh iya, baiklah untuk typo hampir gk ada,pemilihan bahasa juga bagus krn bahasanya gampang dimengerti.  
**B : **Arigatuo senpai.

**R : **Perasaan kochiose Naruto baru kurama doang,ko bilangnya Naru banyak?  
perasaan Naru blom nembak Khusi dech,ko dah brani nyium Khusina ya,,,:D  
**B : **Kuchiyose Naruto memang cuman Kurama. Dan Naruto mengatakan sudah punya bukan punya banyak. Dan untuk Naruto nembak Kushina ada di Chapter _**For Kushina**_**.**

**R : **hm... apakah di sini sampai PDS 4 author-san. dan sasuke akan di beritanda oleh orochimaru?  
**B : **Author usahain sampai PDS 4 dan untuk Sasuke diberi tanda itu masih Rahasia.

**R : **apa entar naruto juga bisa gedo rinne tensei?  
**B : **Iya Naruto bisa Gedou Rinne Tensei.

**R : **Thor,,ko Narunya pingsan sich,cakranya blom menipis,mang Kuramanya ga ngalirin chakra ya?  
**B : **Itu karena efek dari Perpindahan gerbang keluar dimensi Naruto. Kan udah Naruto jelasin ke Kurama.

**R : **thor naruto bisa hiraishin kga ?  
**B : **Bisa.

**R : **apakah . .naruto juga akan membantu pasukan mei terumi sa'at melawan yagura tor ?  
**B : **Itu sudah terjawab di Chapter ini dan jawabannya 'Iya'.

**R : **Mana lanjutanya ini  
**B : **Ini sudah dilanjut.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Belong To Kishimoto Sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Kecepatan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**..:: THE CHRONICLE OF TRIO UZUMAKI ::..**

**..::: LOMPOBERANG-CHAN ::..**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 10 : HELPING REBELLION ARMY ::..  
.**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

Naruto, Zabuza dan Haku kini dalam perjalanan menuju ke markas pasukan Rebelion. Dahan demi dahan mereka lompati.

"Zabuza kenapa pedang milikmu itu kembali semula. Bukannya seminggu yang lalu aku sudah memotongnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan _Kubikiribocho_ di punggung Zabuza.

"Itu adalah keistimewaan pedang ini. Pedang ini akan beregenerasi jika terkena darah." Jawab Zabusa. "Bagaiman dengan pedang hitam milikmu itu?" Kini Zabuza yang bertanya.

"Pedang itu cuman pedang biasa." Jawab Naruto simpel.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menggunakan Henge?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Zabuza. Dengan itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

Seketika Naruto berubah menjadi pria berumur sekitar 20 tahun. wajahnya sedikit tampan dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah namun sedikit panjang dan memiliki poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya (Bayangin rambut Nagato tetapi warna kuning). Ia mengenakan kaos merah di tengahnya terdapat gambar pusaran air serta pelindung sikut berwarna hitam. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana standar _Chunin_ begitupula dengan sepatunya.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka dan selang beberapa lama melompati dahan pohon akhirnya mereka tiba di markas pasukan Rebelion. Sesampainya disina mereka langsung disambut oleh para pasukan Rebelion.

"Selamat datang Zabuza-_san_."

"Mei-_sama _ menunggu anda di ruangannya." Kata salah satu pasukan Rebelion.

Zabuza, Haku dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tampak seorang perempuan dewasa berambut merah Maroon panjang dan salah satu matanya tertutup poni sedang duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Zabuza." Kata sang perempuan a.k.a Mei Terumi.

"Bagaimana perkebangannya?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Persediaan kita semakin minipis setelah kekalahan kemarin." Jawab Mei. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mei.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan dana. Namun aku mendapatkan bala bantuan." Jawab Zabuza. Mei langsung memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Zabuza.

"Ehemm...Sepertinya bala bantuanmu sedikit, err...tampan." Kata Mei sambil melirik ke Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu." Kata Zabuza sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Naruto (Henge) pada Mei dengan nada datar.

"Huuh..Baiklah." Mei pun menghela nafas

"Besok pagi kita akan memulai serangan dan Zabuza perintahkan semua pasukan agar bersiap-siap." Perintah Mei dan Zabuza pun keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Kau pria ganteng-"

"Namaku Naruto." Potong Naruto.

"Naruto-_san _ sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Haku antar ia ke kamar yang kosong untuk beristirahat." Kata Mei dibalas anggukan oleh Haku.

"Beristirahatlah. Karena besok kau akan menghadapi perang saudara yang sudah berlangsung lama." Kata Mei.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa bolah aku tau berapa jumlah pasukan Rebelion dan juga pasukan orang yang bernama Yagura itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jumlah pasukanku adalah 2500 orang sementara pasukan Yagura sekitar 7000 ditambah lagi Yagura adalah _Jincurhiki_ _Sanbi_." Jawab Mei.

"7000 Eh! Ditambah Sanbi, ini akan menyenangkan." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Menyenangkan, apa kau gila ini adalah perang dan apa maksud dari seringaimu itu." Kata Mei sedikit syok mendengar perkataan Naruto dan juga melihat seringaiannya.

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan Mei diikuti Haku lalu mereka menuju ke kamar yang diberikan Mei untuk Naruto. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya dan melepaskan henge milikknya sementara Haku meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku ke dimensi milikku." Gumam Naruto yang sedang baring. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**

Di depan Naruto langsung muncul gerbang dimensi miliknya dan ia pun terhisap masuk.

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Gerbang dimensi Naruto muncul dan keluarlah bocah berambut kuning Jabrik. Ia langsung disambut oleh Kurama.

"**Naruto apa kau serius ingin membantu mereka**." Tanya Kurama.

Naruto lalu melompat ke atas kepala Kurama lalu berbaring. "Aku serius." Singkat Naruto.

"**Naruto sebaiknya kau samakan saja waktu dimensi milikmu dengan dunia.**" Kata Kurama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Mungkin saja akan terjadi pergesekan waktu antara dimensi milikmu dan juga dunia. Hal itu dapat memperpendek umurmu walaupun kau seorang Uzumaki yang dikatakan memiliki umur yang panjang.**" Jelas Kurama. Naruto langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersilah.

"Yah! Padahal itu bagus karena mempersingkat latihanku! Baiklah aku akan merubah waktunya dan tak akan kurubah lagi." Kata Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku Hōshutsu**

"Sebaiknya aku berlatih menggunakan _Yoru_." Kata Naruto lalu mengeluar _Yoru_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan melompat turun.

"Baiklah aku mencoba mengalirkan lebih banyak chakraku ke _Yoru_." Gumam Naruto lalu mengalirkan chakra miliknya. Seketika aura hitam langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru_.

Naruto lalu mengarah tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon di dekat danau di dimensi miliknya. Ia kemudiian memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru _secara horizonta.

Zuuingg!

Gelombang hitam yang sangat tipis langsung melesat ke pohon tersebut ketika Naruto mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat gelombang tipis berwarna hitam tersebut pasalnya semakin jauh gelombang tipis tersebut semakin memanjang.

Sraakk!

Seketika pohon tersebut langsung terpotong secara halus bahkan batang pohon tersebut seakan tidak terkena apapun ketika gelombang _Kokutō Yoru_ melaluinya.

"Ternyata gelombang tersebut tidak memiliki efek apapun." Kata Naruto sedikit kecewa lalu menaruh _Kokutō Yoru _di punggungnya secara miring agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat pohon tersebut mulai roboh setelah menaruh _Kokutō Yoru_ dipunggungnya.

Bruuuk!

Naruto lansung menyeringai melihat hasil karya dari _Kokutō Yoru_ yang terlihat sangat halus di potongan batang pohon tersebut.

"Hee! Ternyata begitu. Aku akan menamakannya _Shinigami Shōhin_ (Tebasan Dewa Kematian)." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto terus mengasah kemampuan baru _Kokutō Yoru_ di hutan dimensi milikknya hingga tak terasa hari mulai sore di dimensi Naruto begitupula di dunia. Naruto pun memuruskan untuk kembali ke dunia untuk beristirahat.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Diwaktu yang sama kini Tim 7 dan 11 (Chi Bunshin) telah tiba di konoha. Mereka memutuskan mempercepat perjalan pulang mereka menggunakan _Chakra Dash_. Sesampainya di Konoha mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing kecuali Kakashi yang pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka.

"Lapor Hokage-_sama_ misi telah selesai walaupun sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan." Lapor Kakashi dan Hiruzen hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Kakashi lalu menaruh laporan milikknya di meja Hokage.

"Dan Naruto juga sudah kembali bersama kami. Kalau saja Naruto tidak muncul tepat waktu mungkin adikknya sudah mati di tangan Zabuza." Tambah Kakashi. Membuat Hiruzen sedikit terkejut. Lalu membaca laporan misi Kakashi.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa mengetahui kalau Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ sedang menjalankan misi. Bahkan muncul tepat waktu sebelum Zabuza menebas kepala Karin-_chan_." Kata Hiruzen ketika membaca laporan Kakashi.

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung. Apa mereka mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat pasalkan mereka adalah kembar tapi beda." Kata Kakashi. Lalu mulai menceritakan pertarungan Naruto secara detail.

"Kuharap kau dan timmu bisa merahasiakan hal ini." Kata Hiruzen dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Hokage-_sama_." Kata Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto (Henge) bersama dengan Pasukan Rebelion telah bersiap untuk memulai serangan. Naruto masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Sementara _Kokutō Yoru_ kini terpasang di punggung.

"Mata-mata kami mengatakan bahwa Yagura membagi 7000 pasukannya menjadi 2 masing-masing berjumlah 3000 dan 4000 pasukan." Jelas Mei yang di depannya ada Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, dan Ao.

"Apa hanya itu yang mereka dapatkan." Tanya Ao.

"Pasukan pertama berjarak 5 km dari sini sementara sisanya berjaga di dalam desa." Jelas Mei.

"Ada yang aneh disini. Entah kenapa mereka mengetahui bahwa kita akan menyerang dan Yagura membagi pasukannya menjadi dua." Kata Zabusa. Semuanya pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas kita harus menyusun strategi yang tepat." Kata Mei.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan memutar dan langsung menyerang pasukan yang berada di desa." Usul Ao.

"Menurutku itu strategi yang salah." Ucap Mei.

"Jika langsung menyerang pasukan yang berada di desa yang berjumlah 4000 bisa dipastikan pasukan yang berada di luar desa akan kembali ke desa dan hal itu akan berdampak buruk pada kita." Tambah Mei. Seketika semuanya langsung memikirkan sesuaru minus Naruto yang masih saja diam.

"Begini saja-" setelah berpikir Mei akhirnya menemukan strategi.

"Pertama kita akan menyerang pasukan di luar desa. Dan minimal jika kita menang pasukan kita tidak berkurang setengah. Dan setelah itu kita akan beristirahat lalu menyerang pasukan yang berada di desa." Sambung Mei.

"Sepertinya itu strategi yang bagus." Setelah dari tadi diam akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Siapa kau. Aku sedikit heran mengapa orang asing sepertimu bisa masuk ke pertemuan ini." Kata Ao.

"Dia Naruto. Bala bantuan yang didapat Zabuza." Kata Mei.

"Bala bantuan. Apa kau bercanda Zabuza? Bukannya misimu mencari dana untuk pasukan kita." Tanya Ao sedikit menginterupsi.

"Diam kau Ao. Orang ini bisa saja mengalahkanmu dalam sekejap." Timpal Zabuza dan Ao pun semakin geram.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang rambutnya menyilaukan mata dengan pedang hitam aneh dibelakangnya." Kata Ao menatap tajam Naruto sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita fokus ke penyerangan ini." Lerai Mei. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke Ao. "Dan kau diam." Bisik Mei pada Ao dengan wajah mengerikan hingga membuat Ao mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Ha'i Mei-_san_." Ucap Ao dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mari kita mulai penyerangannya." Kata Mei setelah berjalan menjauh dari Ao.

Mereka berlima pun keluar dari ruangan. Sesampainya di luar 2500 Pasukan Rebelion sudah menunggu perintah dari Mei. Mei lalu berjalan ke depan dan memulai pidatonya. Keempat yang lain berdiri di belakang Mei.

Setelah mendengar pidato dari pemimpin mereka. Seluruh pasukan Rebelion akhirnya berangkat di pimpin oleh Mei serta empat orang di belakangnya yaitu Naruto, Zabuza, Ao dan Haku.

.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu ketika pasukan Rebelion meninggalkan markas mereka. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah danau kecil. dan di depan mereka sudah menunggu 3000 pasukan Kirigakure yang didominasi oleh _Chunin_. Dan di depan pasukan tersebut terdapan seseorang yang memegang pedang yang cukup tipis mirip jarum.

"Cih! Aku tak menyangka Kushimaru yang memimpin pasukan di depan kita." Gerutu Ao yang berdiri di samping Mei.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ia adalah Kuriarare Kushimaru salah seorang dari 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure sepertiku." Jawab Zabuza. Mendengat penuturan itu Naruto menyeringai.

"Dia bagianku." Kata Naruto spontan lalu mengambil _Kokutō Yoru_ di punggungnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Baiklah tapi kuingatkan kau harus berhati-hati karena ia memegang pedang _Nuibari_ atau pedang pedang jarum yang di gagangnya terdapar kawat untuk mengikat lawan." Jelas Zabuza.

"Jadi dia seorang penjahit." Jawab Naruto. Keempat orang di dekatnya pun _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu di pasukan Kirigakure. Kini telah bersiap-siap menyerang. Seluruh pasukan kini menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung. Kushimaru langsung berlari menuju pasukan Rebelion diikuti 2500 pasukan lainnya.

"Kalian semua selesaikan dengan cepat." Teriak Kushimaru sambil berlari. "HUAAA!" Teriak pasukan Kirigakure.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan lainnya.

"Tahan posisi kalian!" Teriak Mei pada pasukannya.

Seluruh pasukan Rebelion menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Kini Kushimaru dan pasukannya berjarak 50 meter dari Naruto dan lainnya. Naruto lalu memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan kedua tangannya dan mengalirkan chakra ke _Kokutō Yoru_. Seketika aura hitam langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru_ membuat semua yang berada di dekat Naruto merasakannya hingga mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"_Pedang itu auranya sangat kuat_." Pikir Mei dan beberapa orang.

"_Ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sewaktu kami bertarung_." Pikir Zabuza

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat menuju Kushimaru dan pasukannya.

"Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Mei pada Naruto.

"Kita tak bisa tinggal diam saja." Ucap Zabuza diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. Dengan cepat mereka menyusul Naruto diikuti 2500 pasukan rebelion.

Jarak Naruto dan pasukan Kushimaru kini sekitar 30 meter. Naruto lalu mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara horizontal.

Zuiingg!

Gelombang tipis berwarna hitam langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru _menuju ke Kushimaru dan pasukannya. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatap bingung gelombang hitam tersebut.

"_Apa itu_." Pikir Kushimaru dan dengan cepat melompat tinggi ke udara untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Gelombang hitam tersebut mulai melebar. Beberapa pasukan Kushimaru mengangkat kunai dan katana milik mereka untuk menangkis gelombang hitam tersebut.

Seluruh pasukan Kushimaru menjadi heran karena gelombang hitam tersebut hanya melewati mereka begitupula dengan Mei dan pasukan rebelion.

"_Cih! Aku cuman buang-buang tenaga melompati benda hitam itu_." Pikir Kushimaru yang masih berada di udara.

Setelah melewati sekitar 100 pasukan Kushimaru, gelombang hitam _Kokutō Yoru_ pun menghilang pasukan Kushimaru pun masih berlari menuju ke pasukan rebelion.

Naruto lalu mengembalikan _Kokutō Yoru_ ke punggungnya lalu bergumam pelan.

**Shinigami Shōhin**

Bruuk! Bruuk! Criing! Criing!

Seketika semuanya langsung membelakakan mata ketika melihat sekirar 100 pasukan Kushimaru langsung ambruk begitu saja dengan tubuh serta senjata yang sudah terpotong secara halus. Darah segar langsung berceceran kemana-mana. Pasukan Kushimaru dan juga Rebelion langsung berhenti di tempat mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi!" Syok Kushimaru ketika melihar dalam sekejap sekitar 100 pasukannya tiba-tiba tewas seketika.

"Jika dilihat, orang yang tewas tersebut adalah orang yang dilewati oleh gelombang dari Naruto-_san_." Ucap Mei.

"_Ia menumbangkan 100 ninja dalam satu serangan. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu_." Pikir beberapa pasukan Kushimaru dan seketika wajah mereka langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kalian jangan diam saja serang mereka." Teriak Kushimaru yang kini mulai turun karena efek gravitasi.

"Kau!" Geram Kushimaru namun terkejut karena tidak melihat sosok Naruto.

"Mencariku." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kushimaru menggunakan _Shunshin_ dan dengan cepat ia membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Kushimari langsung terhempas menuju ke pepohonan di dekat area pertarunagn karena terkena hembusan angin yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Aku serahkan disini pada kalian." Kata Naruto pada Mei dan Zabuza lalu menghilang menuju ke tempat Kushimaru menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Serang mereka. Komandan mereka sudah tidak ada." Teriak Mei dan dengan cepat berlari menuju pasukan Kushimaru diikuti yang lainnya.

"HUUAAA." Teriak semua yang berada di medan pertempuran.

Traank! Traank! Duugh! Braak!

Suara logam yang bertabrakan, pukulan serta dan lainnya langsung terdengar ketika kedua pasukan tersebut bertemu. Mei dan Zabuza langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Mei mengeluarkan semburan lava dari mulutnya sementara dari danau tiba-tiba keluar naga air yang dibuat oleh Zabuza. Beberapa pasukan Kushimaru tidak tinggal diam dan membuat _Handeal_.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Beberapa dinding tanah langsung menangkis serangan lava Mei.

Blaar!

Namun para pasukan Kushimaru tidak memperhatikan dari samping mereka yang sudah datang seekor naga air.

Bluur! Bluur!

Naga air Zabuza manyapu bersih beberapa pasukan Kushimaru. Setelah itu Zabuza mengambil _Kubikiribocho_ dari punggungnya dan melesar menuju ke pasuka Kushimaru yang tersesah diikuti Mei.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Braak! Braak Braak!

Kushimaru menghantam tiga pohon hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ia mencoba bangkit sambil memegang _Nuibari_. Setelah berdiri ia mengusap kasar darah di sekitar mulutnya dan selang beberapa saat Naruto tiba di depan Kushimaru menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Hebat juga kau, namun kau telah melakukan kesalah karena telah melawanku." Kata Kushimaru lalu melempar _Nuibari _menuju Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghindari ke arah samping untuk menghindari _Nuibari_. Namun itulah yang diharapkan Kushimaru karena telah mengikat kawat pada _Nuibari _lalu berlari ke arah samping lebih tepatnya seperti mengelilingi Naruto.

Jleeb!

"Kena kau!" Gumam Kushimaru setelah _Nuibari _tertancap di pohon belakang Naruto.

"Apa ini!" Kata Naruto setelah kawat Kushimaru menyentuh dirinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya lalu menahan kawat Kushimaru. Kunai Naruto perlahan terpotong kawat Kushimaru karena ia sudah menarik kawat tersebut.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko Naruto melepaskan kunai tersebut lalu melompat ke udara sambil membuat _Handseal_ dan membali tu tubuhnya ke arah Kushimaru.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api besar langsung dihembuskan oleh Naruto dan melesat menuju ke Kushimaru. Kushimaru tidak tinggal diam langsung menarik kawat miliknya hingga tubuhnya tertarik menuju ke _Nuibari _yang tertancap di pohon.

Blaaar!

Bola api Naruto hanya mengenai area kosong yang di tempat Kushimaru yang tadi. Melihat ada kesempatan Kushimaru langsung melesat ke Naruto dan melompat ke depan Naruto sambil bersiap menusukkan _Nuibari _pada perut Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin _di lengan kirinya.

Traank!

Naruto menangkis tusukan _Nuibari_ menggunka bagian lebar kunai miliknya sehingga percikan kecil muncuk ketika dua logam tersebut bertemu. Keduanya masih di udara dan Naruto menganyunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Kushimaru tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit chakra agar tendengan lebih kuat.

Dugh!

Kushimaru menangkis tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang _Nuibari_. Naruto sedikit melakukan dorongan pada kaki kirinya sehingga membuat Kushimaru terhempas dan menghantam tanah.

Braak!

Debu langsung beterbangan setelah Kushimaru menghantam tanah. Perlahan debu mulai menghilanhg dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah.

Tap! Tap!

Debu akhirnya menghilang dan sebuah kawah kecil tercipta. Di tengan kawah tersebut tampak Kushimaru yang sedang berlutut disamping _Nuibari_ yang menancap di tanah. Kushimaru lalu membuat _Handseal _dan setelah itu mengankat tangan kirinya.

**Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Perlahan area tersebut tertutupi oleh kabut dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda siaga dan tidak lupa pula berkonsentrasi untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kushimaru mengingat area yang tertutupi kabut masih dalam lingkup sensornya yaitu 200 meter.

"_Ia masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Apa yang ia lakukan_." Pikir Naruto karena Kushimaru belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ternyata di tempat Kushimaru ia mulai mengeluarkan kawat milikknya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun memulai rencananya. Pertama ia langsung melesat menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengambil _Kokutō Yoru _dari punggungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kushimaru muncul di depan Naruto sambil mengayunkan _Nuibari_ secara horintal.

Traank!

Naruto menangkis serangan _Nuibari_ dengan cara memposisikan _Kokutō Yoru_ di samping tubuhnya. Kushimaru kembali menghilang dalam kabut dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut langsung berbalik dan mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru _secara horintal ke arah kepala Kushimaru.

Traank!

Kushimaru menangkis _Kokutō Yoru_ kemudian menghilang kembali dan muncul di samping kiri Naruto sambil bersiap menusukkan _Nuibari_.

Kali ini Naruto hanya menghindari tusukan Kushimaru dengan cara melompat ke kiri. Namun Kushimaru masih mengikuti Naruto dan mengayun _Nuibari _secara acak.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Satu persatu ayunan _Nuibari _berhasil Naruto tahan serta hindari. Naruto pun mulai geram melihat hal ini dan langsung melompat mundur dan menghilang di dalam kabut.

"_**Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Naruto**_." Tiba-tiba Kurama berbicara pada Naruto memalui pikiran.

"_Apa maksudmu Kurama_." Tanya Naruto pada Kurama di pikiran mereka.

"_**Gunakan Fuuton untuk menghilangkan kabut ini**_**." **Jawab Kurama dan hal itu pun membuat Naruto memukup jidatnya sendiri.

"_Cih! Kau benar. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya_." Pikir Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto pun memutus komunikasi mereka.

Namun belum sempat membuat _Handseal. _Kushimaru kini berada di depan Naruto sambil mengayunkan _Nuibari_. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil kunai dari _Fuin_ miliknya dan menahan serangan Kushimaru.

Traank!

Naruto kembali menahan ayunan _Nuibari_.

"Cih! Hebat juga kau, berhasil menahan seluruh seranganku." Kata Kushimaru.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu menarik kunainya kebelakang lalu mengankat lututnya bermaksud untuk menghantam wajah Kushimaru dengan lututnya, namun Kushimaru terlebih dahulu bersalto kebelakang sehingga lutut Naruto hanya mengenai udara.

Dengan cepat Naruto menurunkan lututnya dan membuat _Handseal._

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Di sekitar Naruto langsung tercipta hembusan angin dan hal itu membuat kabut area tersebut menghilang. Namun Naruto sedikit terkejut karena melihat ada dua Kushimaru. Pertama beberapa meter di depannya sambil memegang _Nuibari_ sementara yang satunya adalah Bunshin Kushimaru berada di kawah tempat Kushimaru tadi mendarat yang memegang sebuah kawah

"Ini sudah berakhir." Kata Kushimaru sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Bersamaan dengan itu Kushimaru menancapkan _Nuibari_ di tanah sementara Bunshinnya langsung menarik dengan kuat kawat yang di pegangnya.

**Chōtō Ninpō : Jigumo Nui**

Criing! Criing

Dari permukaan tanah langsung keluar banyak kawat yang saling bergesekan. Kedua kaki Naruto pun langsung tertahan oleh kawat tersebut. Merasa Naruto sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi Kushimaru pun mencabut _Nuibari_ dan melesat menuju Naruto.

"Cih! Aku terlalu fokus mendeteksi dirinya yang asli sehingga aku lupa mendeteksi area sekitar." Gumam Naruto. "Kalau begitu.." Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

"Haha! Ternyata kau sudah menyerah rupanya." Kata Kushimaru sedikit tertawa mengira Naruto sudah menyerah.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku sudah menyerah." Ucap Naruto dengan nada berat sambil membuka kedua matanya.

Kini mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu membuat Kushimaru sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Matanya berubah! Dan aku belum pernah melihat mata itu." Gumam Kushimaru namun ia tetap melajutkan serangan menuju Naruto.

Kini jarak Kushimaru dan Naruto adalah 2 meter. Kushimaru pun langsung mengayunkan _Nuibari_ sementara Naruto hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kushimaru lalu bergumam pelan

**Shinra Tensei**

Ciuung!

Sebuah gelombang kasat mata langsung menghempaskan Kushimaru sebelum _Nuibari_ mengenai Naruto begitu pula dengan kawat-kawat yang mengikat Naruto.

Braak!

Kushimaru menghantam dengan keras sebuah pohon. Kesakitan dan terkejut itulah yang dirasakan Kushimaru setelah menerima serangan Naruto.

"_Apa itu tadi, aku merasa tubuhku dihantam sesuatu yang kuat_." Pikir Kushimaru lalu berdiri.

Naruto pun menurunkan tangannya. "_Ternyata interval waktu masih 20 detik, Cih! Mendokusai_." Pikit Naruto sambil meniru _Trademark_ Shikamaru.

Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Sinkhu Rempa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Naruto dan dengan cepat seluruh pedang angin tersebut melesar menuju Kushimaru. Kushimaru yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memegang erat _Nuibari _.

Traank! Traank! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Kushimaru menangkis pedang angin yang mengarah kepadanya dengan _Nuibari_ sedangkan pedang angin yang tidak mengarah kepadanya menancap di pohon dan permukaan tanah. Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kushimaru dan bergumam pelan.

**Bansho Tenin**

Tubuh Kushimaru langsung tertarik ke arah telapak tangan Naruto.

"A-apa ini tubuhku tertarik olehnya." Kata Kushimaru yang sudah tertarik ke arah telapak tangan Kushimaru. Ia kemudian melempar _Nuibari _ke salah satu pohon.

Jleeb!

Bersaan dengan tertancamnya _Nuibari_, Kushimaru langsung tertahan karena ada kawat yang terhubung dengan _Nuibari_ dan ditangannya. Namun besarnya tarikan Naruto membuat tangan Kushimaru langsung teriris kawat yang di pegangnya. Dan alhasil ia pun menyerah dan melepaskan kawat yang dipegangnya.

Takk!

Tangan Naruto pun mencengkram leher Kushimaru lalu melempar tubuh Kushimaru ke udara. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu**

Sebuah angin pemotong langsung dikeluarkan Naruto dan mengarah ke Kushimaru yang terlempar ke udara. Kushimaru dengan cepat merubah posisi terlemparnya namun hal itu terlambat karena angin pemotong Naruto sudah di depan tubuhnya.

Jraash!

Bagian perut Kushimaru pun terkena angin pemotong Naruto membuat sebuah luka menganga tercipta di perutnya, darah segar langsung terciprat keluar. Kushimaru pun langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elit di tanah.

Bruuk! Jleeb!

Bersamaan dengan Kushimaru yang menghantam tanah _Nuibari_ pun tertancap di dekat tubuh Kushimaru. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu menghampiri Kushimaru yang sudah terbaring dengan luka menganga.

"Uhuk...Si..apa..kau...sebenarnya...uhukk...aku..be..lum..pernah..meli..uhukk..hatmu..di..Kiri?" Tanya Kushimaru diiringi muntah darah.

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu mengambil _Nuibari_ yang tertancap di tanah lalu memasukkan di _Fuin_ pada lengan kiri Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Doton : Doryuu Taiga**

Kata Naruto lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah. Alhasil tubuh Kushimaru pun terhisap oleh lumpur dari jutsu Naruto.

"Fiuhh..." Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menonaktifkan _Rinnegan_ miliknya. "Sebaiknya aku membantu yang lainnya." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke atas dahan pohon dan melesat menuju medan pertempuran.

.

**MEI AND DKK PLACE.**

Pertempuran antara Pasukan Rebelion melawan Pasukan Kirigakure kini mencapai puncaknya. Pasukan Kirigakure kini tersisah hampir setengahnya sementara Pasukan Rebelion masih banyak karena Mei memerintahkan pasukannya untuk saling melindungi agar bisa mengurangi jumlah korban dari pasukannya.

**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**

Mei mengeluarkan lava dari mulutnya dan mengarahkannya ke pasukan Kirigakure di depannya. Semburan Lava pun mengenai beberapa pasukan Yagura.

"Arrrghhhh." Teriak pasukan Yagura yang terkena Lava.

Sementara itu di tempat Haku. Ia kini terkepung oleh puluhan pasukan Kirigakure. Ia tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Hyōuton : Makyo Hyouso**

Seketika puluhan cermin es langsung tercipta dan mengurung puluhan pasukan Kirigakure dan dengan cepat Haku langsung memasuki cermin es miliknya. Beberapa pasukan Kirigakure tidak tinggal diam dan langsung melempar Kunai ke arah cermin es Haku.

Traank! Traank!

Kunia tersebut hanya memantul dan tidak menimbulkan sedikit pun goresan di cermin Haku. Sementara itu di luar kubah cermin es milik Haku beberapa pasukan Kirigakure bersiap menyerang cermin es tersebut dengan membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suigandan**

Beberapa bola air dimuntahkan oleh beberapa pasukan Kirigakure dan langsung mengarah ke cermin es Haku. Zabuza yang berada tidak jauh dari sana langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut sambil membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Sujinheki**

Sambill melompat Zabuza menyemburkan air berintensitas sedang dan langsung menutupi kumpulan cermin es Haku.

Bluur! Bluur!

Puluhan bola air tersebut langsung tertahan oleh dinding air Zabuza. Sebelum dinding air tersebut mencair Zabuza kembali membuat _Handseal._

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air langsung tercipta dari dinding air yang mulai rusak milik Zabuza dan dengan cepat langsung mengempaskan seluruh pasukan Kirigakure yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Kembali ke dalam kubah kumpulan cermain Haku yang masuk ke dalam cermin miliknya. Sekejam puluhan cermin tersebut langsung menampakkan wujud Haku sambil membuat _Handseal_

**Sensatsu Suishou **

"Uaahhhh." Teriak beberapa pasukan Kirigakure yang tersapu naga air Zabuza. Begitupal Pasukan Kirigakure yang berada di balik kubah cermin Haku yang terkena serangan jarum es milik Haku.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertempuran. Naruto sedang berdiri di dahan pohon sambil memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran.

"Ternyata pasukan Yagura sudah kehilang separuh dari mereka." Gumam Naruto.

"_**Naruto jangan memaksakan dirimu.**_" Tiba-tiba Kurama berbicara pada Naruto melalui pikiran.

"_Apa maksudmu Kuram?_" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"_**Walaupun chakramu sudah tidak terbatas, kau tetap bocah berumur 13 tahun, itu artinya fisikmu bisa dibilang masih lemah**_**.**" Jelas Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_**Tetapi tenang saja, ketika kau sudah kelelahan aku akan memberikanmu sedikit chakraku agar kelelahanmu teratasi**_." Tambah Kurama. Dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"_Arigatou! Kurama_." Kata Naruto membuat Kurama yang berada di dimensi Naruto mendengus tidak jelas, "_**Sudah kubilang jangan berterima kasih padaku, itu membuatku risih**_**.**"

Naruto pun memutus kontak pikiran dengan Kurama. Setelah itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_ dan melompat tinggi ke atas medang pertempuran.

**Fuuton : Kamikaze**

Naruto mengeluarkan hembusan angin dan peelahan hembusan angin tersebut berputar dan menciptakan sebuah tornado berukuran sedang. Seketika angin tornado tersebut melululantakkan pasukan Kirigakure. Beberapa pasukan Rebelion yang berada dekat dengan tornado Naruto melesat menjauh.

Tidak jauh dari tornado tersebut Mei dan beberapa pasukan rebelion menatap kagum dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Siapa yang mengeluarkan _Fuuton_ itu." Tanya Mei pada pasukan rebelion.

"Kami juga tidak tau Me-_sama_." Jawab salah seorang pasukan Rebelion.

"Bagaimana dengan pasukan kita yang berada didekat _Fuuton_ tersebut?" Tanya Mei kembali.

"Mereka menyadari bahwa _Fuuton _tersebut berasa dari kita langsung menjauh dari sana." Jawab Pasukan rebelion. Dan Mei pun menghela nafas sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto (Henge) muncul di dekat Mei dan sontak membuat beberapa pasukan Rebelion terkejut begitupula dengan Mei.

"Ternyata Naruto-_san_." Kata Mei setelah Naruto muncul menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini." Tanya Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang kita berhasil menekan mereka. Pasukan mereka mungkin tersisa setengah lagi sedangkan kita baru kehilangan sekitar 250 dan beberapa sudah kami rawat." Jawab Mei.

"Bagaiman denganmu Naruto-_san_?, kalau kau sudah berada disini berarti Kushimaru sudah kalah. Dan satu lagi apa kau yang mengeluarkan tehnik _Fuuton _yang itu?" Tanya Mei sambil menunjuk tornado Naruto yang masih mengobrak-abrik pasukan Yagura.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto menggunkan dua huruf kebanggaan Uchiha membuat beberapa orang disina _sweatdrop_.

"_Irit kata banget ni orang_." Pikir beberapa orang dan Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran kembali mengeluarkan kata. "Hn."

Beberapa menit kemudian tornado Naruto pun menghilang membuat pasukan Yagura kini tersisa sekitar 1000 pasukan lagi. Melihat hal tersebut Mei kembali bersiap untuk memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang sisa pasukan Kirigakure. Zabuza, Haku dan Ao pun sudah berada di dekat Mei dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Mei pada ketiganya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Mei-_san_." Jawab Haku dan kedua hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita menarik mereka lalu serang mereka dengan Jutsu jarak jauh." Usul Zabuza.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-_san_?" Tanya Mei.

"Hn. Aku setuju." Kata Naruto membuat semuanya kembali _sweatdrop_.

Dengan cepat Mei memerintah seluruh pasukannya untuk kembali membuat pasukan Kirigakure sedikit bingung.

"Apa akan mereka lakukan dan kenapa Kushimaru-_sama _belum kembali." Kata seorang pasukan Yagura.

"Aku mempunya firasat buruk." Kata beberapa dari mereka.

"Berapa sisa pasukan kita." Kata sang wakil dari Kushimaru. Author sebut saja Kasume.

"Sekitar 1000 Kasume-_san_." Jawab orang yang berada di belakang.

"Cih! Mereka benar-benar menekan kita. Pasukan mereka belum hilang setengahnya." Kata Kasume geram.

Kembali ke pasukan Rebelion. Kita mereka semua telah berkumpul di belakang Mei dan lainnya.

"Baiklah kita akan menyerang mereka sekali lagi." Kata Mei dan semuanya pun mengangguk.

"Kita akan menyerang mereka dengan jutsu jarak jauh." Tambah Mei dan seluruh pasukan rebelion pun bersiap. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengeluarkan kunai serta senjata besar laiinya.

"Aku akan melakukan serangan pertama." Kata Naruto dengan cepat membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Dai Bakususi Soha**

Naruto memuntahkan air dalam skala besar dan juga menciptakan air di sekitar tubuhnya. Mei dan lainnya pun membelalakan mata ketika Naruto mengeluarkan air berskala besar serta menciptakan air dari udara. Dengan cepat sebuah gelombang air yang besar langsung mengarah ke pasukan Kirigakure.

Pasukan Kirigakure tidak tinggal diam. Puluhan dari mereka langsung melesat ke depan membuat _Handseal_ dan menghentakkan kedua tangan mereka ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Puluhan dinding tanah langsung muncul di depan pasukan Kirigakaru dan juga gelombang air milik Naruto.

Bluur! Bluur!

Gelombang air Naruto pun tertahan oleh puluhan dinding tanah yang berlapis milik pasukan Kirigakure. Perlahan gelombang air Naruto mulai tenang membuat area tersebut terlihat seperti danau. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Mei. Seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Mei langsung memberi perintah ke pasukan Rebelion.

"Kalian semua serang mereka! Naruto-_san _sudah menyiapkan air untuk kita." Kata Mei.

Mei dan Zabuza langsung berlari melesat menuju ke pasukan Kirigakure. Setelah sampai de depan dinding penghalang beberapa dari mereka langsung membuat _Handseal_ .

"Pertama hancurkan dinding tanah itu." Ucap Mei.

**Raiton : Kangenkiha**

Beberapa pasukan Rebelion mengeluarkan gelombang petir menuju ke dinding penghalang.

Braak! Braak!

Karena _Doton_ lemah terhadap _Raiton_. Alhasil dinding tanah tersebut pun hancur membuat seluruh pasukan Kirigakure menjadi terkejut. Mei dan beberapa pasukan Rebelion pun membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

**Suiton : Mizurappa**

Beberapa Naga air serta gelombang air kecil langsung mengarah ke pasukan Rebelion dan menyapu bersih sekitar 100 orang dari mereka. Namun beberapa dari mereka kembali membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu **

Lima bola api berukuran sedang serta tiga naga api berukuran kecil langsung di keluarkan oleh beberapa pasukan Kirigakure yang mempunyai _Katon_. Dan hasilnya Naga air dan juga gelombang air milik pasukan Rebelion pun berhenti

Blaar! Blaar!

Kepulan asap langsung tercipta dan memenuhi area tempat para pasukan Kirigakure. Namun hal ini yang diinginkan oleh Mei, dengan cepat ia memerintah pasukannya untuk melempar seluruh senjata miliknya

"Sekarang saatnya! Lempar seluruh senjata kalian!" Teriak Mei dan semuanya pasukan rebelion pun mengangguk.

Ribuan kunai dan Shuriken pun beterbangan ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang tidak dapat melihat akibat asap tebal tersebut.

"Uh! Sial." Gumam beberapa pasukan Kirigakure.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jraash! Jraash!

"Arrrgghh!"

"Arrrgghhh!"

Suara kunai serta Shuriken menancap pada sesuatu serta teriakan kesakitan langsung terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap. Seluruh pasukan rebelion pun memasang senyum pada wajah mereka.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto muncul menggunakan _Shunshi_ di dekat Mei. Mengetahui kedatangan Naruto, Mei langsung melempar senyum ke arah Naruto.

"Taktik yang bagus Naruto-_san_ dengan menyediakan air untuk kami." Kata Mei.

"Hn. " Naruto kembali mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan andalan Uchiha. Membuar beberapa pasukan Rebelion _sweatdrop_.

"Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Memangnya kenapa aku hanya meniru cara berbicara temanku." Jawab Naruto Watados membuat beberapa pasukan rebelion pun terjungkal kebelangan dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Alasan macam apa itu_." Pikir beberapa dari mereka. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Mei-_san,_ masih ada sekitar 200 orang yang bertahan." Kata Ao yang menatap ke arah kepulan asap dengan _Byakugan_.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto pun menyeringai membuat Mei dan beberapa dari meraka yang melihat seringai Naruto merinding.

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke udara lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan satu Bunshin di dekatnya dan memberi perintah pada bunshin tersebut untuk mengeluarkan _Fuuton_. Masih di udara keduanya langsung membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Naruto mengeluarkan semburan api berintensitas besar sementara Bunshinnya mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang cukup besar sehingga semburan api Naruto pun menjadi semakin kuat dan besar yang menyapu bersih seluruh area tersebut.

Blaaaaaarrrr!

"Arrrggggghhhh."

Ratusan teriakan memilikan pun terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang. Beberapa saat kemudian kepulan asap tersebut mulai menghilang. Dan tampaklah area kosong yang sudah hangus terbakar dan beberapa titik api yang masih menyala.

Gleek!

Beberapa pasukan Rebelion pun syok dan membelalakan mata membuat mereka menelan ludah mereka setelah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu kombinasi _Katon _dan_ Fuuton _bertipe pemusnah. Bahkan diantara mereka bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin serta pucat pasi.

"Untung Ia berada di pihak kita. Kalau tidak kita sudah pasti tewas mengenaskan." Kata Seorang pasukan aliansi dan beberapa temannya mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit takut.

"_Jutsu yang keluarkan benar-benar menakutkan_." Batin Mei.

"Sebenarnya di mana kau menemukan pria ini Zabuza?" Tanya Mei dan Ao mengangguk pelan.

"Di Nami No Kuni." Jawab Zabuza datar.

"_Ternyata ia benar mengenai menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya ketika melawanku_." Pikir Zabuza sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin mengingat pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Bunshinnya mendarat dengan sempurna di depan Mei dan lainnya.

Poofft!

Bunshin Naruto pun menghelang. Dan beberapa saat kemudain nafas Naruto terdengar memburu.

"Haah...Haahh...Aku sangat lelah." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Lelah?" Bingung Mei dan beberapa orang disana.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau lelah. Pertama kau melawan Kushimaru. Lalu mengeluar _Fuuton, Katon_ dan dua _Suiton_ tingkat tinggi." Kata Mei dan Zabuza pun mengangguk.

Ao lalu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan _Byakugan_yang masih aktif. Wajah Ao langsung terlihat Syok setelah melihat aliran chakra Naruto yang terlihat seperti terisi kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu Ao?" Tanya Mei yang melihat wajah syok Ao.

"C-Chakra Naruto-_san_ terisi kembali." Seketika semua orang langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Ao.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jelas Ao?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Aku melihat chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto-_san_ perlahan terisi kembali seperti ada yang mengisinya kembali." Jawab Ao masih dalam keadaan syok.

Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah lelah. Ingat lelah bukan kehabisan chakra. Membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Haah...haaah...Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau maksud kalian adalah menanyaiku mengenai chakra di dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak akan menjawa karena itu Rahasia." Kata Naruto dan semua orang yang menatapnya hanya menghela nafas.

"_Kurama aku butuh bantuanmu_." Naruto menghubungi Kurama di pikirannya.

"_**Aku mengerti**_**.**" Jawab Kurama dan dengan cepat memulai pekerjaannya yaitu memulihkan kondisi Naruto.

"Naruto-_san_ sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan yang lain cepat periksa keadaan disana." Kata Mei menunjuk ke arah lokasi bekas tempat pasukan Kirigakure.

"Ambil kembali senjata kalian dan juga senjata milik mereka untuk persiapan." Tambah Mei.

"Baik Mei-_sama_." Kata pasukan rebelion lalu berjalan menuju lokasi bekas pembantaian dan melucuti seluruh senjata mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan tampak seseorang sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi. Disamping orang tersebut sebuah tongkat bersandar di tembok. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian ninja Kirigakure pun muncul_._

"Ada apa?" Tanya orang yang duduk a.k.a Yondaime-Mizukage Yagura

"Lapor Mizukage-_sama_. Pasukan kita yang berada di luar desa telah dikalahkan oleh Pasukan Rebelion." Jawab sang ninja.

"APA!" Teriak Yagura terkejut lalu memukul meja di depannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana bisa? Kushimaru yang meminpin pasukan tersebut bagaimana mereka bisa kalah?" Yagura pun melempar pertanyaan sambil terkejut.

"Menurut Intel. Mereka mendapat bala bantuan." Jawab ninja di depan Yagura.

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata mereka mendapat bala bantuan. Apa kau tahu berapa dan dari mana bala bantuan mereka?" Tanya Yagura kembali. Ninja tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah. Segera siapkan pasukan kita yang tersisah dan perintah beberapa _Anbu_ untuk mencari tahu siap bala bantuan mereka." Kata Yagura lalu kembali duduk dengan santai.

"Ha'i Mizukage-_sama_." Ninja tersebut langsung menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Sialan kau Mei!" Geram Yagura.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam hari pun tiba. Kini pasukan Rebelion tengah beristirahat di markas mereka. Pasukan rebelion hanya kehilangan sekitar 500 pasukan dan beberapa dari mereka sedang dirawat.

Di dalam kamar Naruto yang diberikan oleh Mei. Ia sedang beristirahat, ia melepas _Henge_ miliknya dan juga _Kokutō Yoru_ sudah ia masukkan kembali ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

"Ternyata Kurama benar, setelah perang ini aku akan melatih fisikku agar menutupi kelemahan fisikku." Gumam Naruto lalu berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemuadian Naruto pun tertidur dengan pulas.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#NOTE  
Dichapter ini Author sedikit membuat Naruto memamerkan kekuatannya dikarenakan Naruto ingin agar perang ini cepat usai. Jika ada yang merasa Naruto sedikit pamer tinggal di Review saja.**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 9 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Review.**

**R : **Itu sewaktu naruto masuk dimensi'a sendiri ko gak tambah tua yah?  
Soal'a klo cuma d mindscape arti'a yg bertambah tua cuma jiwa . . .  
Tapi kan ini yg masuk jiwa sama raga?  
**B : **Author lupa mengenai hal ini jadi berikut penjelasannya.  
Itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan dimensi Naruto serta kemampuan dari jutsu _Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku hōshutsu_yang berarti Perubahan waktu dimensi. Dimana walaupun berpuluh-puluh tahun di dimensi miliknya umur serta tubuh NaruKushiKarin tidak berubah hanya kemampuan serta pengalaman yang bertambah. Bisa dibilang prinsipnya hampis sama dengan Mindscape.  
Gomen jika penjelasan mengenai dimensi Naruto sedikit diluar akan pikiran. Dan terimah kasih telah mereview mengenai hal ini. Di chapter ini Author membuat Naruto menyamakan waktu dimensi miliknya dengan dunia.

**R : **Thor bukannya dicanon naruto langsung bisa menggunakan mode biju padahal baru berteman dengan kurama-chan tapi kok disini karin belum bisa pdahal udah berteman dengan kurama agak lama?  
**B : **Karena disini Autohr Usahain agar Naruto dan Karin menguasai kekuatan Kurama secara bertahap hingga bisa menggunakan Biju Mode.

**R : **kayaknya namanya zabuza deh thor. maaf kalo salah hehe  
**B : **Maaf Author yang salah tapi udah Author perbaiki.

**R :** thor mau tanya apa in harem ma haku dll g?  
**B : **Gak disini kagak Harem.

**R : **next gan ditunggu lemonya ...  
**B : **Untuk lemonnya Author masih pikirin untuk dibuat atau tidak. Karen Author kurang mahir mengenai lemon.

**R : **jangan sampe discontinue ya tor.  
soalnya banyak fic bagus tapi discontinue.  
lanjut terus tor.  
**B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak discontinue.

**R : **Lanjut thor.. Jarang2 dapat fict bagus sekarang,...  
**B : **Oke...

**R : **Chapter ini bnr2 mantap gan  
Bdw ntar musuh terkuat naruto siapa gan? Kalau madara ane rasa naruto lebih kuat deh  
Apa ntar mau bikin madaranya jadi tambah kuat lagi or mau langsung lawannya toneri otsutsuki  
**B : **Musuh Naruto tetap Madara dan Tobi tetapi akan ada sedikit tambahan dan itu masih rahasia. entah Madara atau Tobi yang tambah kuat atau lainnya.

**R : **hm... kurasa ini fic akan selesai akan lama dan disini naruto terlalu pamer contoh tadi ngeluarin katon rank-s apa ga bikin yg liatnya kaget apa? mending jurus naruto simpen &amp; jgn pamer apalagi sok kuat  
**B : **Heheh Gomen karena membuat Naruto terkesan pamer. Itu karena Naruto ingin menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan efektif.

**R : **Sip, apa naruto punya sage mode sob?lanjut sob.  
**B : **Mengenai Sage Mode, Author masih pikirin.

**R : **SUGOIIII TAPI WORDX KURANG SENPAIII  
kalau bisa sifat naruto dingin dan sadis dong tpi di depan karin dan khusina tidak gimana ? ea ea ea  
**B : **Ini wordx sudah 5k. Untuk sifat Naruto dingin dan sadis bisa diusahain. Saran yang bagus!

**R : **kalau Karin suka-nya sama Sasuke apa bedanya dengan yang di Canon? cuma beda sifat aja hah.  
ok lanjut aja lah.  
**B : **Bukan Karin yang suka ama Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke yang rada-rada suka ama Karin.

**R : **maaf dlu thor bkn nya mw flame tpi pair nya sasu karin gk cocok mending sasu sma sakura az  
**B : **Ya tidak apa...Untuk Pair Karin Author belum siapkan begitupula Sasuke.

**R : **Thor,ko tumben updateny radan lama!  
Oh ya thor,sanbi ntar di ambil sama Naruto apa sama Tobi?  
Lanjut and update,,,;)  
**B : **Kemarin PC Author lagi masuk bengkel. Dan untuk Sanbi mungkin akan diambil Naruto.

**R : **Kapan update lagi thor?  
**B : **Nih Author udah lanjut.

**Yang Review untuk lanjut. **_**Insya Allah**_** Author lanjutin.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**.**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG-CHAN ::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 11 : HELPING REBELLION ARMY (PART II) ::.. **

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela ruangan milik Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya dikarena suara yang terdengar dari luar yaitu suara pasukan Rebelion yang sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk penyerangan mereka ke desa Kirigakure.

Dengan gerakan yang agak malas, perlahan Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas ranjang milikknya. Sesekali ai mengucek pelan kedua matanya.

"Hoaam...hari ini mungkin lebih sulit dari kemarin." Gumam Naruto setelah menguap dengan lebarnya.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melakukan ritual mandi di kamar mandi di ruangannya. Setelah itu ia pun melakukan _Henge_ lalu melakukan olah raga ringan untuk persiapan.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Di padang rumput sekitar 1 km dari desa Kirigakure tampak 2000 lebih pasukan Rebelion yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terume tengah bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan. Terpampang jelas wajah semangat pada seluruh pasukan Rebelion dikarenakan kemanangan mereka pada pertempuran kemarin.

Di depan pasukan Rebelion tampak lima orang sedang berdiskusi yaitu Naruto (Henge), Mei, Zabuza, Haku dan Ao. Kali ini Naruto tidak mengeluarkan _Kokutō Yoru_. Ia menyimpannya kembali ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

"Kemana pedang hitam milikmu, Naruto-_san_?" Tanya Ao. Sekarang Ao mulai menghormati sosok Naruto yang membantu mereka.

"Aku menyimpannya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa jumlah pasukan kita?" Tanya Mei pada Zabuza dan Ao.

"Kira-kira sekitar 2000 lebih, kita kehilangn sekitar 300 lebih pasukan pada pertempuran kemarin dan sekitar 100 sisanya masih dalam perawatan karena luka berat." Jelas Ao.

"Kita harus bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ mengingat pertempuran kemarin kita tidak kehilangan banyak pasukan." Tambah Ao.

"Bagaimana dengan peralatan kita?" Tanya Mei kembali.

"Untuk peralatan kita mendapat banyak dari sisa pertempuran kemarin yang diambil dari pasukan Yagura." Jawab Zabuza. Mei hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kalaiu begitu segera perintahkan semua untuk bersiap-siap." Kata Mei. Ketiga pun mengangguk pelan minus Naruto.

.

Sementara itu di desa Kirigakure tepatnya di ruangan Mizukage, Yagura tengah bersiap untuk bertempur. Didepannya seorang _Anbu_ Kirigakure tengah berlutut. Di samping _Anbu _tersebut adalah dua _Jounin_ bawahan Yagura.

"Lapor Mizugake-_sama_, kami telah mendapat lokasi pasukan Rebelion dan juga info mengenai bala bantuan mereka." Kata sang _Anbu_ tersebut.

"Laporkan." Kata Yagura datar.

"Mereka berada di 1 km dari desa dan mengenai bala bantuan mereka ternyata hanya satu orang." Kata sang _Anbu_

"Satu orang! Apa kau bercanda!" Syok salah satu _Jounin_.

"Dari mana kau mendapat info mengenai hal ini?' Tanya _Jounin_yang satunya.

"Dari mata-mata kami yang menyamar menjadi pasukan mereka." Jawab _Anbu _tersebut.

"Sebutkan mengenai orang itu." Perintah Yagura masih dengan wajah datar.

"Orang itu mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut kuning panjang dan memilik poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, ia mengenakan baju merah serta pelindung sikut,dan juga celan hitam." Jelas _Anbu _tersebut.

"Melihat apa yang ia bisa perbuat, bisa dibilang orang itu setara dengan Mizukage-_sama_." Tambah _Anbu _tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang juga perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk bersiap menyambut mereka." Perintah Yagura dengan nada tegas.

"Ha'i! Mizukage-_sama_." Kata ketiganya lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Pasukan Rebelion telah tiba di depan gerbang desa Kirigakure. Namun tidak disangka di atas gerbang Kirigakure telah menunggu 100 lebih pasukan Kirigakure. Dengan cepat ribuan kunia dan shuriken langsung beterbangan ke arah pasukan Rebelion. Tidak tinggal diam beberapa pasukan Rebelion yang berada di depan langsung membuat _Handseal _sambil berlari.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Swuush! Triink! Triink!

Akibat hembusan angin yang dikeluarkan beberapa pasukan Rebelion, ribuan kunai dan shuriken tersebut terhempas dan saling berbenturan. Zabuza pun langsung berlari secara vertikal di dinding menuju ke 100 pasukan Kirigakure yang berada di atas gerbang.

"Mereka bagianku!" Teriak Zabuza sambil berlari.

"Kami mengerti!" Teriak Mei. "Yang lainnya ikuti aku masuk ke desa dan lawan semua bawahan Yagura. Ingat jangan menyerang penduduk." Tambah Mei.

"Tenang saja Mei-_sama_ seluruh penduduk sudah berada di tempat aman. Hanya pasukan Yagura yang berada di di dalam desa aku sudah mengeceknya menggunakan _Byakugan_." Kata Ao.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai." Teriak Mei.

"Baik! Mei-_sama_." Teriak beberapa pasukan Rebelion.

Seluruh pasukan rebelion pun memasuki desa Kirigakure. Beberapa melewati gerbang ada juga yang melewati dinding. Sesampainya di delam pertempuran langsung terjadi. Ledakan terjadi disana-sini, suara saling pukul serta logam yang saling dihantamkan terdengar di hampir seluruh desa Kirigakure.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Naruto sedang berada di atas sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan di depannya sekitar 20 _Jounin_ Kirigakure tengah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ternyata kita bertemu dengan bala bantuan pasukan Rebelion." Ucap salah satu dari pasukan Kirigakure.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dia sekarang juga." Tambah salah seorang lagi.

20 _Jounin_ tersebut langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan melesat ke arah Naruto begitu pula dengan Naruto yang juga melesat menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari _Fuin_ miliknya dan melemparnya sekaligus ke arah 20 _Jounin _di depannya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Tiga kunai tersebut langsung berubah menjadi puluhan kunai. 20 _Jounin_ tersebut langsung melompat menghindar ke segalah arah. Naruto langsung mengincar _Jounin_ yang dekat dengan dirinya langsung melompat dan mengayunkan tendangan kaki kanan.

Takk!

Tendangan Naruto berhasil di tangkis dengan tangan kanan _Jounin_ yang diserang. Namun kuatnya tendangan Naruto membuat _Jounin _tersebut sedikit bergeser ke samping. Setelah berhenti bergeser, _Jounin _tersebut langsung mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Naruto.

Takk!

Pukulan tersebuat dapat ditahan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya. Konsentrasi Naruto langsung tertuju pada dua _Jounin_ lainnya yang menyerang dari kiri dan kanan Naruto. _Jounin _yang berada di sebelah kiri langsung melempar tiga kunai ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menurunkan kakinya lalu memegang erat tangan _Jounin_ yang berada di depannya.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Tiga kunai yang melesat ke arah Naruto langsung menancap di punggung _Jounin_ yang Naruto jadikan tameng. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melempar tubuh _Jounin_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa tadi ke arah pelempar Kunai.

Dugh! Braak!

_Jounin_ di sebelah kiri Naruto pun terhempas ke belakang karena terkena tubuh rekannya. Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah _Jounin_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya yang sudah menyelesaikan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang langsung mengarah ke Naruto, dengan cepat ia melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghindari bola api tersebut. Namun ketika melompat dua _Jounin_ yang lainnya telah menunggu Naruto dan bersiap mengayungkan katana mereka secara horizontal.

"Kena kau!" Kata kedua _Jounin _tersebut. lalu mengayunkang katana mereka.

Zuing!

Katana keduanya hanya menebas udara karena Naruto berhasil berjongkok menghindarinya. Masih dalam keadaan jongkok Naruto membuat _Handseal _lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai bangunan tersebut.

**Doton : Ganchuro No Jutsu**

Dua buah tanah yang tajam langsung keluar di dekat Naruto dan mengarah ke leher dua _Jounin_ di dekatnya.

Jraash! Jraash!

Leher kedua _Jounin_ tersebut langsung tertusuk tanah yang mirip dengan tombak yang dikeluarkan Naruto hingga tembus membuat darah segar langsung terciprat hingga keduanya tewas dengan cara mengenaskan. Naruto kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke depan yang sudah ada 10 _Jounin_ yang berkumpul dan membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

**Fuuton : Daitoppa  
**

Lima dari mereka langsung mengeluarkan bola api sementar sisa membuat sebuag hembusan yang membuat kelima bola api tersebut membesar di dan langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat kembali membuat _Handseal _ yang masih dalam keadaan berjongkok.

**Suiton : Sujinheki**

Naruto mengemburkan air berskala sedang dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air.

Blaar! Blaar!

Kelima bola api dan naga api kecil tersebut langsung menghantam dinding air Naruto membuat kepulan asap tebal langsung menyelimuti Naruto. Di dalam kepulan asap ternyata Naruto sedang melacak keberadaan 16 _Jounin_ yang tersisah menggunakan sensornya.

"_Sepuluh di depanku masih belum bergerak, tiga di kiri dan tiga di kanan yang tengah bersiap menyerangku_." Pikir Naruto dan dengan cepat berdiri dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Sinkhu Renpa**

Enam belas pedang angin langsung muncul di sekitar Naruto. Ke-16 _Jounin_ tersebut tidak menyadari karena Naruto dan pedang angin miliknya tertutupi asap. Dengan perintah Naruto ke-16 pedang angin tersebut langsung mengarah ke masing-masing _Jounin_.

Ke-16 _Jounin_ tersebut hanya bisa membelalakan mata melihat sebuah pedang angin telah mengarah ke masing-masing dari mereka.

"Sial! Cepat sekali." Kata Beberapa dari mereka.

Jraash! Jraash! Jraash!

Ke-16 _Jounin _tersebut langsung tewas seketika terkena pedang angin Naruto. Lima diantaranya terkena di bagian kepala sehingga kepala mereka terbelah menjadi dua. Darah langsung berceceran dimana-mana. Kepulan asap di sekitar Naruto pun hilang dan tampaklah Naruto yang menyeringai akan hasil kerjanya.

"Sebaiknya aku langsung mencari orang yang bernama Yagura dan mengalahkannya." Gumam Naruto lalu mulai melompat ke bangunan yang lain untuk mencari keberadaan Yagura.

.

Ketika melompati bangunan demi bangunan. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju pada Haku yang berada di tanah lapang yang cukup luas sedang di kepung puluhan _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat itu.

"Hahaha...Ini dia salah seorang pengguna _Kekkei Genkei_, Yuki Haku." Ucap salah seorang _Jounin_ di depan Haku.

"Sial, chakraku mulai menipis." Gumam Haku sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia mulai memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari kepungan Pasukan Kirigakure.

"HAKU-_CHAN_, MENUNDUK!"

Haku seketika menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan tersebut begitupula dengan pasukan Kirigakure yang mengepung Haku. "Naruto-_kun_!" Kata Haku dengan cepat langsung melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Naruto dan langsung berjongkok.

Melihat Haku mulai berjonkok sambil berlari Naruto mulai membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu**

Sebuah angin pemotong yang cukup besar langsung mengarah ke pasukan Kirigakure secara horizontal. Puluhan _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_ tersebut hanya bisa pasrah mengingat jangkauan dari angin pemotong Naruto.

"Uh! Sial." Unpat beberapa dari mereka.

Jraash! Jraash! Jraash!

Seketika leher seluruh pasukan Kirigakure yang mengepung Haku yang terpotong ketika angin pemotong Naruto melalui mereka. Darah segar langsung berceceran dimana-mana. Untung saja Haku sudah berjongkok sehingga angin pemotong Naruto hanya berlalu di atas kepalanya.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Haku yang sedang berjongkok. Haku kemudian berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Pasukan yang tadi mengepungnya sekarang bergelatak tak bernyawa lagi dengan kepala berpisah dari badannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haku-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Haku.

"_Arigatou_! Naruto-_kun_." Kata Haku hanya dibalas senyum tipis Naruto (Henge).

"Bagaimana bisa kau terkepung oleh puluhan pasukan Kiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku sedang mencari Zabuza-_sama_ dan lainnya tetapi ketika aku tiba di tempat ini aku langsung dikepung oleh puluhan pasukan Kiri. Aku sempat bertarung dengan mereka tetapi chakra sudah menepis. Setelah itu kau pun datang." Jelas Haku.

"Kalau tidak salah Mei-_san _dan lainnya berada tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Naruto. Haku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Apa kau tau dimana orang bernama Yagura itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Haku menyipitkan matanya sejenak."Jangan-jangan kau ingin menghadapinya seorang diri." Tambah Haku.

"Iya aku ingin melawannya langsung. Coba ingat? Pasukan Kiri berjumlah dua kali lipat dari kita, jadi satu-satu cara untuk menang adalah dengan cara mengalahkan pemimpin mereka yaitu Yagura." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau benar juga Naruto-_kun_. Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu-" Haku menjeda kalimatnya sambil memperhatikan desa Kirigakure. "Yagura pasti berada di gedung Mizukage. Disana." Sambung Haku sambil menunjuk ke arah utara.

"Sebelum itu-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan mendekat ke arah Haku. Wajah Haku langsung memunculkan semburat tipis. Tetapi Haku langsung terkejut karena Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. "-Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit chakra." Sambung Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang menyentuh pundak Haku langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan. Seketika Haku langsung terkejut karena ia merakan chakra miliknya langsung pulih 50 persen.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan menuju arah utara. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Jaa_!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto pun melompat ke atas salah satu bangunan lalu ke bangunan lain.

"_Arigatou_! Naruto-_kun_." Gumam Haku lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Mei Terumi. Ia tampak sedang menghadi sekitar 100 pasukan Kirigakure, namun ia tidak sendiri karena di belakangnya ada juga pasukan Rebelion yang berjumlah sama dengan pasukan Kirigakure. Selang beberapa lama Zabuza muncul menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Zabuza!" Kata Mei. "Bagaimana dengan yang tadi." Tanya Mei.

"Aku sudah selesai di atas gerbang meskipun agak kesulitan." Jawab Zabuza lalu menaruh _Kubikiribocho_ di punggungnya. "Bagaimana situasinya sekarang?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Tetapi beberapa pasukan kita melapor bahwa telah mengalahkan sekitar 200 _Chunin_ dan beberapa _Jounin_ di bagian barat." Jawab Mei.

"Kehadiran Naruto benar-benar menaikkan semangat pasukan kita." Kata Zabuza sambil tersenyum.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI!" Teriak _Jounin_ Kirigakure dan dengan cepat langsung melesat diikuti sekitar 100 pasukan Kirigakure di belakangnya.

Seketika Mei dan Zabuza serta pasukan rebelion yang berada di belakang langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Ketika jarak pasukan Kirigakure di rasa sudah dekat, Mei langsung membuat _Handseal_ sedangkan Zabuza langsung mengambil _Kubikiribocho_ di punggungnya.

**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**

Mei mengeluarkan semburan lava berintensitas sedang yang langsung mengarah ke pasukan Kirigakure. Beberapa pasukan Kirigakure berhenti dan membuat _Handseal_. Yang lain langsung berlari ke samping untuk menghindari semburan Lava.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Sekitar 10 dinding tanah langsung bermunculan menghalau semburan Lava milik Mei. Namun usaha untuk mengalau semburan Lava itu bisa dibilang percuma saja karena ke-10 dinding tanah tersebut meleleh akibat Lava milik Mei. Dan alhasil sekitar 20 pasukan Kirigakure pun tewas terpanggang oleh Lava.

Sementara itu Zabuza yang melesat menuju pasukan Kirigakure yang menghindari Lava, langsung mengayunkan _Kubikiribocho_ secara horizontal. Tiga orang pasukan Kirigakure langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan menahan ayunan _Kubikiribocho_.

Traank! Buaagh!

Ketiga pasukan Kirigakure yang menahan _Kubikiribocho _terpental ke belakang karena kuatnya ayunan _Kubikiribocho_ yang dilayangkan Zabuza. Setelah itu Zabuza langsung menyerang secara membabi buta ke tengah pasukan Kirigakure.

Melihat Mei dan Zabuza yang menyerang. Seluruh pasukan Rebelion yang tadinya berada di belakang Mei akhirnya maju dan menyerang pasukan Kirigakure.

Traank! Buaggh! Boom!

Suara senjata yang berbenturan, pukulan yang saling beradu serta ledakan-ledakan kecil pun terdengar jelas. Pertempuran pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Naruto kini berada di atas gedung Mizukage setelah melalui beberapa hadangan dari pengawal Mizukage. Di hadapannya kini tampak Yagura menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan pada tatapan sang Yondaime-Mizukage.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengannya seolah tidak ada kehidupan pada tatapannya_." Pikir Naruto.

"Ternyata kau." Kata Yagura datar.

Dengan cepat Yagura langsung mengambil tongkatnya lalu mengayunkan secara horizontal.

"Apa yang ia lakukan." Gumam Naruto memperhatikan Yagura.

Dari ayunan tongkat seketika tercipta sebuah gelombang air berbentuk bulan sabit langsung yang sangat tajam mengarah ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan sebuah bola api berukuran sedang dan langsung mengarah ke gelombang air Yagura.

Blaar!

Kepulan asap kecil langsung tercipta setelah dua jutsu tadi bertemu. Naruto seketika terkejut karena Yagura kini berada di hadapannya sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Naruto.

"Ternyata begitu. _Suiton_ tadi hanya pengalihan." Kata Naruto sementara Yagura masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

Takk!

Naruto menangkap kaki kiri Yagura menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan melempar Yagura ke atas. Setelah melempar Yagura, ia menyusulnya dengan cara melompat.

"_Aku melakukan pertarungan di luar desa_. _Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau nantinya Sanbi mengamuk_." Pikir Naruto.

Yagura yang sedang terlempar langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya dan membentuk jarinya menyerupai pistol. Naruto sedikit menatap heran apa yang akan dilakukan Yagura.

**Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Dari ujung jari telunjuk Yagura tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat sebuah gumpala kecil yang terbuat dari air. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya sehingga gumpalan air tersebut hanya mengenai beberapa helai rambutnya. Perlahan gravitasi mulai berpengaruh pada keduanya. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampak Naruto dan bunshinnya saling mengaikatkan tangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga bunshin tersebut melempar tubuh Naruto ke arah Yagura dan langsung menghantam perut Yagura menggunkan telapak kakinya.

Pooft! Bugh!

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya bunshin Naruto. Yagura kembalu terpental ke atas setelah menerima tendangan Naruto. Belum sempat memperbaiki posisinya Yagura kembali mendapat pukulan dari Naruto yang menggunakan cara yang sama yaitu menggunkan bunshin untuk melempar tubuhnya.

Pooft!

Bunshin Naruto kembali menghilang. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika Yagura tangannya kembali membentuk pistol yang langsung di arahkan ke perutnya. Jarak antara Naruto dan Yagura sekitar 5 meter jadi bisa dibilang peluru air Yagura 100 persen dapat mengenai Naruto. Sebuah seringai langsung terukir di wajah Yagura.

**Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Peluru air Yagura pun melesat menuju ke perut Naruto.

Jraash! Pooft!

Peluru air tersebut langsung mengenai perut Naruto namun seketika tubuh Naruto langsung berubah mejadi batang kayu berlubang akibat peluru air Yagura.

"Cih! _Kawarimi_." Gumam Yagura dengan wajah kesal.

Perhatin Yagura langsung tertuju ke arah depan ketika Naruto sudah selesai membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

"Aaarggh!" Teriak Yagura terkena hembusan angin Naruto.

300 Meter di atas desa Kirigakure langsung tercipta hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dan langsung menghantam tubuh Yagura menuju ke hutan tidak jauh dari desa Kirigakure. Perhatian seluruh ninja yang sedang bertarung di desa langsung tertuju pada hembusan angin di atas mereka.

"Mizukage-_sama_!" Teriak pasukan Kirigakure.

"Naruto-_san_!" teriak Mei dan lainnya.

Melihat Yagura yang terhempas menuju hutan di dekat desa Kirigakure. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_ satu tangan. Sektika Naruto langsung menghilang diikuit kepulan asap.

Duar!

Tubuh Yagura menghantam keras permukaan tanah yang cukup luas di dalam hutan di dekat desa Kirigakure. Menimbulkan ledakan kecil yang membuat debu beterbangan.

Pooft!

Kepulan asap putih muncul di dekat lokasi Yagura menghantam tanah. Setelah kepulan asap putih tersebut menghilang tampaklah Naruto dengan tatapan tertuju pada kepulan debu yang beterbangan. Perlahan debu mulai menghilang dan tampak kawah berdiameter 10 m tercipta dan di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut terdapat Yagura terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Fiuuh_! Sepertinya sudah-." Seketika Naruto membelakakan mata ketika tubuh Yagura mulai berubah menjadi air dan mencair.

"Sial! _Kawarimi_." Umpat Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba mendeteksi chakra seseorang dari arah belakang dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah dahan pohon. Di atas dahan pohon tersebut Yagura sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang menyurupai pistol mengarah kearahnya. Dengan tatapan kosong Yagura bergumam pelan.

**Suiton : Renzoku Mizudeppo**

Yagura pun menembakkan peluru air yang berurutan ke arah Naruto. Dengan lincah Naruto menghindari peluruh air yang pertama dengan melompat ke arah kiri lalu ke kanan untuk menghindari peluru air yang kedua. Selanjutnya Naruto melompat secara acak untuk menghindari puluhan peluru yang mengarah padanya.

"_Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa kelelahan_." Pikir Naruto masih menghindari peluru-peluru air yang mengarah kepadanya.

Di sela-sela menghindari puluhan peluru air Yagura. Naruto membuat _Handseal _dengan pelan agar tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya untuk menghindari puluah peluru air. Akhirnya Naruto hampir menyelesaikan _Handseal _miliknya.

Namun satu buah peluru air langsung mengarah ke kepalanya. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menunduk lalu berjongkok dan menyelesaikan _Hanseal_ dan bergumam pelan.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Beberapa balok kayu langsung muncul di sekitar Naruto dan membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung. Peluru air yang dia arahkan ke Naruto pun terhalang oleh kubah kayu milik Naruto membuat Yagura mendecih tidak suka, semua peluru airnya pun tidak dapat mengenai Naruto.

Di dalam kubah miliknya diam-diam Naruto mengubah _Handseal _milikknya lalu memprediksi lokasi Yagura menggunakan sensor miliknya. Setelah mengetahui lokasi Yagura. Seketika sebuah akar langsung keluar dari dalam tanah di depan kubah milik kayu milik Naruto. Pohon tersebut langsung melesat menuju Yagura.

Dengan cepat Yagura langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon tersebut untuk menghindari serangan akar milik Naruto.

Braak!

Pohon tempat Yagura tadi pun hancur terkena akar milik Naruto. Namun akar kayu Naruto tidak hancur melainkan berubah arah menuju Yagura yang masih melayang sekitar 3 meter dari permukaan tanah. Menyadari ia akan terkena akar kayu Naruto, Yagura dengan cepat membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suijinheki **

Yagura menyemburkan air berintensitas sedang ke tanah dan langsung membentuk sebuah dinding air.

Jraash!

Namun dinding air Yagura tidak dapat menahan akar kayu milik Naruto dikarenakan akar tersebut sangat runcing sehingga akar tersebut langsung menembus dinding air Yagura.

Tap! Braak!

Setelah mendarat Yagura bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari tusukan akar Naruto membuat akar tersebut hanya tertancap di tanah, namun akar lain langsung tumbuh dari akar yang tertancap tersebut dan melesat menuju Yagura.

Tap! Braak!

Yagura melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghidari akar tambahan milik Naruto yang hanya kembali menancap di tanah. Yagura sedikit menatap ke arah kubah milik Naruto, namun ia menyipitkan matanya karena kubah Naruto kini menghilang.

"Cih! Pantas saja ia serangan akarnya sangat akurat, ternyata kubah miliknya sudah hilang." Umpat Yagura.

Naruto sedikit menggerakkan _Handseal_ sehingga dua buah akar kembali keluar dari akar yang tertancap di tanah. Dua akar tersebut langsung menyerang Yagura dari kedua sisi. Yagura tidak tinggal diam langsung mengambil tongkatnya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu**

Yagura menciptakan satu buah binshin air yang menghadap ke kanan sementara Yagura menghadap ke kiri. Keduanya langsung mengambil tongkat miliknya dan menggerakkan ujung tonkatnya secara melingkar. Sebuah gumpala air langsung tercipta dan membentuk sebuah cermin. Keduanya langsung memutar cermin tersebut ke arah akar kayu Naruto menggunakan tongkat mereka.

**Suiton : Mizukagami No Jutsu**

Sebuah akar kayu yang mirip dengan akar kayu milik Naruto langsung keluar dari cermin tersebut. Sehingga keempat akar kayu tersebut langsung bertabrakan.

Braak! Braak!

Keempat akar tersebut langsung hancur ketika bertabrakan. Potongan-potonagn akar kayu langsung berserakan di area tersebut. Melihat serangan terhenti, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan _Handseal_-nya lalu melesat menuju Yagura dan juga bunshinnya.

Yagura hanya memerintahkan bunshin air miliknya untuk menghadang Naruto sementara Ia langsung melesat menjauh dari sana, lebih tepatnya menuju ke arah danau.

"Sial! Ia menggunkan bunshinnya untuk menghalangiku sementara ia melarikan diri." Kata Naruto geram.

Bunshin Yagura langsung mengarahkan sebuah _side kick _ke kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya menundukan kepala untuk menghindarinya lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan dari bawah menggunakan tangan kiri ke dagu Bunshin Yagura.

Buagh!

Bunshin Yagura terpental ke udara dan mendarat dengan baik di permukaan tanah. Naruto mengangkar sebelah alisnya bingung karena Bunshin Yagura tidak menghilang setelah terkena serangan.

"Aku adalah _Mizu-bunshin _yang spesial. Serangan seperti tadi tidak dapat menghilangkanku."  
Kata Bunshin Yagura.

"Begitukah." Kata Naruto datar lalu melesat kembali ke arah bunshin Yagura.

"Kalau begitu! Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini." Kata Naruto datar.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari _Fuin _di lengan kirinya dan mengayunkan secara horizontal ke leher Bunshin Yagura. Sang Bunshin hanya mundur selangkah untuk menghindarinya. Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya.

Buagh!

Pukulan Naruto mengenai telat wajah sebelah kanan Bunshin. Naruto membuka kepalan tinjunga dan menahan kepala bunshin sementara tangan kanannya memutar kunai yang dipegangnya sehingga mengarah ke leher bunshin.

Jraash! Bluup!

Seketika Bunshin Yagura langsung berubah menjadi air ketika Naruto menusukkan kunainya ke lehar sang bunshin.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah melarikan dirinya Yagura. Naruto menambahkan sedikit chakra ke alas sepatu ninjanya agar mempercepat pengejarannya.

.

Sementara itu di Desa Kirigakure peperangan semakin memanas. Kedua belah pihak telah kehilang setengah dari mereka. Di tempat Mei, mereka telah mengalahkan sekitar 100 pasukan Kirigakure namun mereka kehilang setengah dari mereka yang bertarung di sana. Mei dan Zabuza juga telah kelelahan.

Namun di depan mereka lagi-lagi muncul puluhan pasukan Kirigakure yang terdiri dari _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_ serta ada beberapa _Anbu_. Mei dan Zabuza hanya mendecih karena mereka telah lelah dan juga chakra mereka telah menipis.

"Sial! Chakraku sudah menipis namun pasukan Yagura kembali muncul." Kata Mei sedikit geram melihat puluhan pasukan Kirigakure di depannya.

"Begitupula denganku." Ucap Zabuza.

Ketika puluhan pasukan Kirigakure bersiap untuk menyerang tiba-tiba Haku melompat dari atas sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi di dekat tanah lapang tempat pertarungan. Dengan cepat Haku langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Sensatsu Suisho**

Ribuan _senbon _yang terbuat dari es langsung menghujani puluhan pasukan Kirigakure. Mereka tidak menyadari serangan dari Haku.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

"Aaaarrrghh." Teriakan dari pasukan Kirigakure membuat Mei dan Zabuza sedikit terkejut.

"Haku!" Teriak Mei dan Zabuza

Tap! Tap!

Setelah mendarat Haku langsung menghampiri Mei dan Zabuza yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Haku.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haku. Mei dan Zabuza hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau belum kehabisan chakra?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah kehabisan chakra. Pada saat itu aku sedang dikepung puluhan dari mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-_kun_ datang menyelematkanku-" Wajah Haku sedikit merona membuat Mei dan Zabuza _sweatdrop_. "_Naruto...KUN_." Batin mereka berdua melihat rona tipis di wajah Haku.

"Lalu, Naruto-_kun_ memberikanku sedikit chakra. Setelah selesai ia langsung menuju ke gedung Mizukage untuk melawan Yagura." Tambah Haku.

"Iya kami tadi melihat mereka bertarung di udara." Kata Mei

"Mungkin mereka sedang bertarung di hutan dekat desa." Sambung Zabuza.

"Sebaiknya kita memulihkan chakra kita, lalu melanjutkan pertarungan atau mungkin pergi membantu Naruto-_san_." Kata Mei dan Zabuza hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Ano...Etto_, sebenarnya Naruto-_kun_ memintaku untuk mengatakan kepada kalian untuk menyerahkan Yagura padanya." Ucap Haku sedikit khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghajar si-Yagura-_teme_ itu." Kata Zabuza, Mei mengangguk setuju. "Namun keadaan disini lebih parah, jadi aku putuskan untuk menyerahkan si-_teme_ itu pada Naruto." Sambung Zabuza.

Beberapa saat kemuadi tiga _Inryo-nin_ menghampiri mereka lalu memulihkan tubuh serta chakra milik mereka. Di sela-sela pemulihan Mei sedikit bertanya kemana dan apa yang Ao lakukan. Haku hanya menjawab bahwa Ao dan 100 pasukan lainnya sedang menghadapii beberap pasukan Kiri di bagian barat desa. Membuat keduanya hanya ber'oh' khawatir.

.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Kini ia telah berada di atas danau dan di depannya tampak Yagura menatapnya masih dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya suara gemerisik air di danau yang terdengar. Di pikiran keduanya. Masing-masing sedang memikirkan sebuah cara agar dapat mengalahkan lawannya.

"Akan kupastikan danau ini menjadi kuburanmu." Kata Yagura datar begitupula Naruto yang memasang wajah datar.

"_Aku yakin ia hanya memiliki elemen Suiton, itu sebabnya ia mengarahkanku ke sini._" Pikir Naruto.

Dengan cepat keduanga langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Di depan keduanya langsung keluar naga air yang berukuran sama. Dengan cepat kedua naga air tersebut langsung melesat ke depan dan saling bertabrakan.

Blaar!

Kedua naga air tersebut hancur ketika bertabrakan sehingga percikan air langsung tercipta di tempat kedua naga air tersebut bertabrakan. Memanfaatkan percikan air tersebut ternyata Naruto kembali membuat _Handseal._

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan api lalu membentuk seekor naga. Naga api tersebut langsung melesat menerobos percikan air di depannya. Yagura sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba seekor naga yang terbuat dar api langsung melesat ke arahnya menerobos percikan air.

Setelah pulih dari keterjutannya Yagura membuat _Handseal_ sederhana. Setelah itu tubuh seperti terhisap masuk ke dalam danau. Naga api Naruto pun hanya terbang menjauh. Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena Yagura sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Naruto langsung mengedarkan padangannya ke segalah arah tidak lupa mendeteksi keberadaan Yagura menggunkan sensornya.

"_Kemana perginya_? _Ia sepeti tertelan bumi saja, keberadaan bahkan tidak dapat kudeteksi_." Pikir Naruto.

Di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan air keluar dari danau lalu gumpalan air tersebut langsung berubah menjadi seseorang tepatnya Yagura. Dengan cepat Naruto menyentuh _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya sehingga sebuah kunai langsung keluar dari _Fuin _tersebut. Naruto memutar kunai tersebut ke kanan setelah itu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat ke kanan sambil mengayunkan kunainya.

Jraash!

Bagian leher Yagura langsung tertebas kunai Naruto, namun bukannya darah yang keluarkan melainkan leher Yagura berubah menjadi air. Sedetik kemudian leher Yagura kembali semula.

Dengan cepat Yagura mengambil tongkat yang berada di punggungnya lalu mengayunkan dengan kuat tongkat miliknya ke arah Naruto.

Duagh! Jraaash!

Samping kiri kepala Naruto langsung terkena ayunan tongkat Yagura membuat ia terlempar ke samping lalu terseret beberapa meter di permukaan danau. Yagura mengembalikan tongkat ke tempat semula lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**Suiton : Mizurappa**

Sebuah gelombang air berukuran kecil langsung tercipta di permukaan danau dan menyapu bersih tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto pun kembali terseret gelombang air tersebut.

"Aaarrrggh!" Teriak Naruto terseret ombak tersebut.

Pooft!

Seketika _Henge _milik Naruto pun terlepas tetapi Yagura belum melihatnya karena Naruto masih terseret gelombang miliknya. Perlahan gelombang air tersebut mulai mereda sekitar 20 meter dari Yagura. Seketika mata Yagura terbebelak ketika melihat Naruto yang kini telah kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan baju merah polos yang tertutupi jaket putih tanpa lengan yang memiliki tudung serta lambang pusarab air berada di punggungnya. Ia mengenakan celana hitam pendek selutut dan juga sepatu _Ninja _standar. Sebuah _Hitae-atte_ berlambang Konoha terikat erat di lengan kanan baju merahnya.

Posisi Naruto kini seperti seorang _Anbu _yang sedang melapor. Seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi basah kuyup.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yagura dengan tegas.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, _Genin_ dari desa Konohagakure," Jawab Naruto lalu berdiri.

"_Genin, Konoha_?" Bingung Yagura. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke _Hitae-atte_ yang terikat di lengan kanan baju Naruto.

Wajah kesal langsung terpanpang di wajah Yagura, mengingat seorang _Genin_ mampu membuatnya kewalahan bertarung. Gigi Yagura terlihat saling bergesekan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, kini wajahnya terlihat menatap tajam ke arah Yagura serte sebuah seringaian tipis yang terlihat di mulutnya.

"Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai." Kata Naruto dengan wajah datar namun penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Wajah kesal Yagura langsung menghilang lalu ia membuat sebuah _Handseal_ yang sederhana kembali. Tubuhnya kembali terhisap masuk ke dalam danau. Seketika Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Dimana ia akan muncul?" Gumam Naruto sembari memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya.

Naruto seketika terbelalak kaget karena di sekelilingnya langsung muncul sembilan bunshin Yagura yang mengelilinginya. Dengan cepat ke-9 bunshin Yagura langsung membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Masing-masing bunshin Yagura langsung mengeluarkan naga berukuran sedang. sembilan ekor naga air langsung melesat menuju Naruto. Dengn ceapt Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suishōha**

Di sekitar Naruto tiba-tiba air menjadu bergemuruh dan perlahanmenciptakan sebuah pusaran air lama kelamaan pusaran air tersebut semakin meninggi hingga mencapai tinggi 10 meter dan melindungi Naruto.

Duash! Jraash!

Ke-9 naga air tersebut langsung tertahan hingga hancur oleh pusara air Naruto yang sedang berputar dengan kencangnya. Naruto kepalan _Handseal_-nya membuat pusaran air miliknya perlahan membesar dan akhirnya menyapu bersih seluruh bunshin Yagura yang mengelilinya.

Jraash!

Permukaan danau pun bergerak dngan cepat dan menciptakan arus air yang cukup besar setelah pusaran air Naruto menghilang. Naruto langsung meninkatkan kewaspadaannya karena ia kembali tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Yagura.

Sebuah gumpalan air muncul berjarak 10 meter di depan Naruto. Gumpalan air tersebut pun berubah menjadi Yagura. Dengan cepat Yagura melesat ke arah Naruto sambil memegang tongkat miliknya. Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam langsung mengeluarkan_Kokutō Yoru_ dari _Fuin._

Yagura mengayunkan tongkat miliknya secara vertikal dari atas ke bawar ke kapala Naruto. _Kokutō Yoru_ langsung di pegang dengan dua tangan oleh Naruto dan memposisikan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara mendatar di atas kepalanya.

Traank!

Tongkat Yagura berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto. (AN : Jika Naruto hanya memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dan tidak mengaliri chakramaka _Kokutō Yoru _hanya menajam berbeda ketika Naruto yang mangalirkan chakranya, maka _Kokutō Yoru _menjadi sangat tajam).

Tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata tangan Yagura yang satunya terlihat menyerupai pistol. Yagura menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Melihat seringai milik Yagura, Naruto menurunkan pandangan dan seketika ia langsung terkehut.

"_Sial!_" Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah berakhir!" Kata Yagura datar.

Gerakan _Slow Motion_ pun terjadi ketika dari ujung jari telunjuk Yagura mengeluarkan tetesan air bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengarahkan lutut kirinya ke tangan Yagura.

**Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Tiing!

Dengan ketetapan waktu yang sempurna Naruto berhasil mengubah arah peluru air Yagura dengan cara menghamtakkan lutut kirinya ke tangan kanan Yagura. Peluru air Yagura pun hanya mengenai _Kokutō Yoru_ hingga membuat pedang hitam tersebut terlepas dari genggaman Naruto dan terpental di atas.

"Cih! Padahal segikit lagi." Umpat Yagura sambil mendecih tidak suka serangan miliknya gagal.

"Hee...!" Naruto pun menyeringai di gadapan Yagura yang kesal.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas dan menangkap _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan sempurna. Ia lalu mengalirkan sedikit chakranya ke _Kokutō Yoru_ membuat aura hitam langsung keluar. Gravitasi mulai mempengaruhi Naruto di udara. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya. Naruto menebaskan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara vertikal ke Yagura yang berada 1 meter di bawahnya.

Zriiing! Jraash!

Yagura menanhan tebasan vertikal _Kokutō Yoru _dengan tongkatnya, namun mengingat Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakranya. Hasilnya tongkat Yagura pun terpotong dengan halus lalu ujung _Kokutō Yoru_ berhasil menggores lengan kiri Yagura.

Yagura membuang potongan tongkat miliknya yang masih ia pegang lalu melompat mundur sekitar 5 meter dari Naruto. Yagura sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegang luka sayatan yang hampir tidak terlihat di lengan kirinya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari sela-sela jari tangan Yagura yang menutup luka sayatannya.

Melihat Yagura yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Naruto langsung melesat menuju Yagura sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegang luka sayatan yang hampir tidak terlihat di lengan kirinya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari sela-sela jari tangan Yagura yang menutup luka sayatannya.

Melihat Yagura yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Naruto langsung melesat menuju Yagura lalu melempar _Kokutō Yoru_ ke udara kemudian dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Sambil melesat ke arah Yagura, Naruto mengeluarkan dua bunshin. Satu bunshin muncul di atas Naruto dan langsung menangkap _Kokutō Yoru_ sementara Bunshin satunya melesat di samping Naruto.

Yagura menyipitkan matanya sambil memegang lukanya melihat Naruto serta dua bunshin mulai menyerangnya. Yagura pun menghiraukan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyambut serangan Naruto.

Serangan pertama di lakukan oleh bunshin yang melesat ke Yagura. Bunshin tersebut melakukan _Tackle_ ke kaki Yagura tetapi Yagura berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melopat. Yagura pun membelakakkan matanya ketika Bunshin yang memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ berada di depanya sambil mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_ secar Horizontal. Dengan cepat Yagura mengeluarkan kunai.

Traank!

Yagura sedikit terpental ke belakang menahan ayunan _Kokutō Yoru_. Bunshin Naruto yang berada di permukaan danau langsung memegang kedua tangan Naruto lalu melemparnya ke arah Yagura. Sambil terbang menuju Yagura, Naruto mempersiapkan pukulan.

Siuuh! Buugh!

Naruto pun memukul perut Yagura menggunakan tangan Kirinya kemudian Naruto melakukan salto depan dan menghantam kembali perut Yagura menggunkan tumitnya.

Buagh! Bluurp!

Yagura terhempas ke permukaan danau lalu tenggelam. Bunshin Naruto melempar _Kokutō Yoru_ ke Naruto asli.

Taak! Pooft!

Naruto menangkap dengan mulus _Kokutō Yoru_ dan bersamaan dengan hal tersebut kedua bunshin Naruto menghilan diikuti kepulan asap. Naruto lalu memasukkan _Kokutō Yoru_ ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan setelah itu ia membuat _Handseal_.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan danau dan _Handseal _miliknya telah selesai.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor Naga air langsung keluar dari dalam danau sambil menggigit tubuh Yagura yang hanya mengerang kesakitan. Dengan perintah Naruto naga tersebut langsung melesat menuju ke arahnya. Setelah beberapa meter Naruto menghilangkan naga airnya lalu melompat ke arah Yagura sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

Buaaggh!

Yagura pun terpental sejauh 20 meter terkena pukulan bertenaga milik Naruto tepat di kepalanya. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Yagura karena hal itu akan menyebabkan _Sanbi_ yang berada di tubuh Yagura mungkin akan ikut mati. Yagura akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan mengapung di permukaan danau.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Yagura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika jarak Naruto dan Yagura sudah 10 meter tiba-tiba sebuah vortex muncul tepat di hadapan Naruto dan perlahan mengeluarkan seseorang berambut hitam spike. Wajahnya tertutupi sebuah topeng berbentuk spiral dengan satu buah lubang tepat di bagian mata. Orang tersebut mengenakan jubah hitam polos.

"Apa itu!" Naruto pun meninkatkan kewaspadaannya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Note : Suiton : Mizudeppo artinya pistol air.**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.  
****Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.  
Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.****  
****Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan****  
****Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

**#Balasan Review.**

**R :** lanjuut. apa naruto udah nguasai semua kemampuan rinnegan?**  
B : **Mungkin saja. Authot masih pikirin.

**R : **untuk chap kali ini lumayan adegan perangnya tidak cepat &amp; tidak lambat y walupun ngeluarin jurus rank tinggi sih... untuk pair karin mending yah jgn terlalu cepat langsung jadi kekasih karena bosen masa setiap orang yg suka langsung tembak ajagood luck.**  
B : **Arigatou untuk sarannya.

**R : **sasu harem aja thor xD**  
B : **Mungkin Harem, mungkin tidak.

**R : **siapa yg bakal nglawan duluan Yagura?Naruto atau Mei?  
lanjut and update..._**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **mau naruto punya dimensi sendiri,apa ia juga bisa pindah dimensi misalnya ke dimensi dxd?  
**B : **Naruto tidak bisa berpindah dimensi lain keculi dimensi miliknya.

**R : **Aku Harap Author masih mau update nih Fanfict :) Di tunggu ya author xd  
**B : **Author sudah update dan berusaha agar tidak discontinue.

**R : **Ujian chuninnya kapan dimulai?  
**B : **Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi.

**R : **SUGOI...ceritanya bagus thor..Moga2 tepat lanjut y thor...Kalau bleh ngusul pair narutonya harem aja thor soalnya kan naruto mau bangkitin klan uzumaki tuh thor..heheh..D tnggu LEMONnya tho..wkwkwkwkk...Thanks thor GANBATTE..!  
**B : **Ini author udah lanjut...Untuk Naruto ia tidak akan Author jadiin Harem karena nanti ia akan mempunyai suatu cara untuk membangkitkan Uzumaki dan untuk lemon author masih pikirin apa bikin atau tidak...

**R : **Yoo..  
Hai, perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Selama ini saya adalah silent reader dan di chapter 10 ini saya akan meriview sedikit.  
Dari chapter 1-10 yg udh saya baca semua chapter bagus, alurnya juga pas (menurut saya), dan mungkin typo masih ada. Tapi dilihat dari chap 1-10 ada peningkatan pengurangan typo, dan lebih baik lagi dri chap ke chap. Mengenai naruto terkesan pamer menurut saya nggak. Itu seimbang dengan kekuatan yg author tentukan. Dan tentu, jdi tdk trlalu membosankan. Chap 10 ini bagus. Pokoknya terus menulis oke, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu memperbaiki tiap chap/chap.  
Salam sukses.  
Silent Reader.  
**B : **Hehehe..._Arigatou_ untu reviewnya...Untuk kedepannya Author akan memperbaiki chapter demi chapter...

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 11 : MASKED MAN AND SANBI ::.. **

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan boneka milikku." Kata orang tersebut datar. "Sepertinya Yagura sedikit meremehkanmu sehingga bisa kalah seperti ini." Tambahnya.

"_Boneka! Jadi selama ini Yagura dimanipulasi dengan Genjutsu oleh orang ini. Pantas saja tatapannya begitu kosong_." Pikir Naruto. "_Jadi semuanya sudah jelas sekarang._" Tatapan Naruto lalu tertuju pada pria bertopeng di depannya.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak kalah datar.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto sang pria bertopeng malah menatap Yagura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di belakangnya. "_Sepertinya Yagura sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi_." Pikirnya. Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai pikiran orang di depannya.

"Hoi wajah spiral! Kalau seseorang bertanya maka harus dijawab." Kata Naruto sedikit menekanan di setiap katanya.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Namaku Tobi dan tujuanku kesini adalah untuk merekrutmu masuk ke dalam organisasiku." Kata Tobi datar.

"Organisasi? Apa tujuan dari organisasi milikmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tujuan dari organisasi milikku adalah menciptakan sebuah dunia dimana tidak ada lagi yang namanya peperangan. Sebuah dunia impian dimana semua orang adalah pemenang dan tidak ada lagi orang yang akan ditindas." Jelas Tobi.

"Atau singkatnya sebuah PERDAMAIAN!" Sambung Tobi memberikan penekanan pada kata perdamaian.

Di dimensi Naruto. Kurama langsung menggeram tidak suka setelah mendeteksi kedatangan Tobi. Orang yang telah mengendalikannya untuk menyerang konoha serta dalang dari kematian orang tua Naruto dan Karin.

"_**Naruto! Jangan dengarkan dia!**_" Teriak Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_Apa maksudmu Kurama, bukannya tujuannya sama dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Sensei_." Balas Naruto.

"_**Kubilang jangan dengarkan dia! Dia adalah dalang di balik penyeranganku ke konoha serta orang yang menyebabkan kematian Minato dan Ayuki, orang tua kalian**_." Kata Kurama.

"_Apa! Jadi orang ini adalah-_"

"_**Iya benar. Kuharap kau tidak menerima permintaannya**_**. **" Potong Kurama.

Tobi hanya memandar datar Naruto yang sedang melamun tepatnya berbicara dengan Kurama.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tobi menghentikan pembicaraan Naruto dan Kurama.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tobi. Naruto langsung melesat dan menyerang Tobi dengan pukulan tangan kiri, namun pukulan Naruto hanya melewati tubuh Tobi membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Apa!"

Setalah pukulan Naruto melewatinya, Tobi mengeraskan tubuhnya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menendang punggung Naruto hingga terpental ke depan tetapi Naruto berhasil menyeimbang diri dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Jadi kau menolaknya yah! Padahal dengan bergabungnya dirimu mungkin akan mempercepat berhasilnya tujuanku." Kata Tobi datar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dari lengan tudungnya. (Rantai yang digunakan Obito sewaktu melawan Minato).

Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Tobi setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari _Fuin_ miliknya. Sementara Tobi merenggangkan rantai miliknya. Naruto menghunuskan kunai milikknya ke kepala Tobi. Namun kunai serta tangan milik Naruto kembali menembus Tobi.

Setelah seluruh badan Naruto meleawati Tobi. Tobi langsung mengeraskan tubuhnya dan berputar sambil mengayunkan rantai miliknya ke kepala Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengerem dirinya menggunkan kaki kanannya lalu memutar tubuhnya sembil mengayunkan kunia miliknya.

Melihat gerakan Naruto. Tobi pun kembali membuat dirinya tertembus alhasil kunai serta rantai milik keduanya hanya menembus kepala masing-masing. Melihat serangannya hanya menembus Tobi sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto pun melompat menjauh dari Tobi.

"_Sebenarnya jutsu apa yang dipakai orang ini. Semua seranganku hanya menembus tubuhnya_." Pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun tersentak ketika melihar ke dalam lubang topeng milik Tobi. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah _Sharingan_ di lubang tersebut.

"_Sharingan_!" Pikir Naruto terkejut.

"_**Tentu saja ia mempunyai Sharingan, Ia seorang Uchiha namun aku masih ragu bahwa namanya adalah Tobi. Itu pasti sebuah samaran**__._" Kata Kurama pada Naruto di pikiran lewat telepati mereka.

Naruto memutus kembali komunikasinya denga Kurama lalu memikirkan suatu cara untuk mengenai tubuhnya.

"_Jika aku serang pasti ia akan membuat dirinya tertembus dan ketika aku lengah ia mengeraskan tubuhnya. Aku harus memanfaatkan semua kesempatan walaupun sesedikit mungkin_." Pikir Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung melesat menuju Tobi sambil memegang kunainya mengarah ke luar. Setelah jarak keduanya mencapai 4 meter Naruto melempar kunai miliknya. Namun lagi-lagi kunai tersebut hanya menembus kepala Tobi.

"_Seperti dugaanku_." Pikir Naruto.

"_Apa yang ingin dia lakukan, apa mungkin menggunakan cara yang sama ketika Yondaime mengenaiku_." Pikir Tobi mengingat-ngingat pertarungannya dengan Minato.

"_Tapi kunai yang ia lempar hanya kunai biasa, dan mungkin juga ia belum menguasai Hiraishin_." Tambah Tobi pada pikirannya mengenai apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

Setelah berada di depan Tobi. Naruto melakukan _Side Kick_ menggunakan kaki kanannya ke bagian samping perut Tobi. Lagi-lagi tendangan Naruto menembus tubuh Tobi. Bersamaan dengan tendangan Naruto melewati tubuhnya Tobi mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"_Kalau menggunakan Shunshin, mungkin resiko terkena pukulan akan naik_." Pikir Naruto

Dengan gerakan _Slow Motion_. Kaki Naruto sudah melewati tubuh Tobi sementara tangan Tobi sudah berjarak beberapa senti lagi menyentuh kepala Naruto, Tobi pun mengeraskan tubuhnya.

"_Sepertinya Ia sudah mengeraskan tubuhnya_." Pikir Naruto melihat jarak tangan Tobi dan kepalanya kini sekitar 5 senti lagi.

"_Kena kau_!" Batin Tobi. Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran langsung menyeringai mengetahui pikiran Tobi.

"Apanya yang kena!" Kata Naruto

Dengan cepat langsung menangkap tangan Tobi menggunkan tanga kirinya dan langsung mendorong tangan Tobi ke arah kanan setelah itu Naruto langsung memegang kepala Tobi dengan tangan kirinya setelah mendorong tangan Tobi.

Tap! Zwuush!

Bersaman dengan itu kaki kiri Naruto sudah menyentuh permukaan danau dan langsung melompat sambil sedikit berputar dan mengarahkan lututnya kanannya ke kepala Tobi.

Duugh!

Lutut kanan Naruto pun mengenai bagian samping kepala Tobi. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan melayang kembali mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Tobi. Namun tubuh Tobi kini menjadi tertembus karena Naruto melepaskan pegangan tanga kirinya dari kepala Tobi. Alhasil tendangan Naruto pun menembus kepala Tobi dan dengan cepat Tobi langsung melompat mundur. (Tinggi badan Naruto setinggi dada Tobi).

Tap! Tap!

"Tak kusangka sudah dua kali aku dikalahkan menggunkan _kecepatan_. Pertama oleh _Kiroii Senko_ lalu setelah itu anaknya." Jawab Tobi sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena hantaman lutut Naruto.

Duaar!

Sebuah ledakan chakra langsung mengagetkan keduanya dan dengan cepat mereka berdua langsung menatap ke arah Yagura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yagura sementara Tobi menyeringai di balik topengnya melihat tubuh Yagura kini diselimuti chakra merah dan perlahan chakra tersebut membesar.

"Sepertinya tubuh Yagura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan _Sanbi_." Kata Tobi lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sepertinya ini waktunya bagiku untuk pergi dari sini." Tambah Tobi. Tubuhnya pun mulai terhisap oleh lubang topengnya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan menyesal karena menolak tawaranku dan satu lagi yaitu aku akan mengambil _Kyubi_ dari tubuh adikmu untuk melaksanaka rencanaku." Bagian kaki Tobi mulai terhisap. (AN : Tobi hanya mengetahui bahwa Karin adalah _Jinchuriki Kyubi_. Ia tidak mendeteksi chakra _Kyubi Yin_ pada Naruto)

"Selagi aku masih hidup di dunia ini. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh adikku." Kata Naruto dengan nada berat menatap tajam ke arah Tobi.

Seluruh bagian tubuh Tobi terhisap oleh lubang topengnya dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh _Sanbi_ pun keluar dari tubuh Yagura sambil melompat tengah danau meninggalkan Naruto dan Yagura. Tobi kembali muncul di dekat tubuh Yagura lalu kembali terhisap setelah mengambil tubuh Yagura

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _Sanbi_. Uzumaki Naruto!" Kata Tobi lalu terhisap sepenuhnya bersama Yagura.

"**AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS...HAHAHAHA**." Teriak Sanbi diakhiri dengan tertawa keras yang terdengar dari tengah danau.

"Uuuh! Sial! Aku sudah kelelahan." Gumam Naruto. Pertama ia menghadapi seorang Kage lalu berhadapan dengan Tobi dalang dibalik insiden _Kyubi_ 13 tahun silam.

"_Kurama, kau tau yang harus kau lakukan_." Kata Naruto setelah membuka saluran telepati ke Kurama.

"_**Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**_" Tanya Kurama.

"_Aku akan mengeluarkan Hajiri-san untuk menahannya selagi kau mengatasi kelelahanku dan juga tolong lacak keberadaan orang tadi._" Jawab Naruto.

"_**Aku tidak mendeteksi lagi keberadaan orang tersebut di sekitar sini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sanbi**__?_" Tanya Kurama kembali.

"_Aku akan membujuknya agar tinggal di dimensiku dan mengajaknya berteman sama sepertimu_." Jawab Naruto.

"_**Hee! Ternyata Orang Tua itu tidak salah memilihmu.**_" Kata Kurama lalu memutus telepati mereka dan mulai mengalirkan chakranya untuk mengatasi kelelahan Naruto.

Setelah telepati terputus. Naruto langsung menggigit ujung jarinya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose ****No Jutsu ****: Hajiri Senshi**

Sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna hitam yang cukup besar dikelilingi kanji-kanji _Fuin_ muncul di permukaan danau tepat di atas tempat Naruto berdiri.

Perlahan sebuah kepala muncul di bawah Naruto membuat dirinya terangkat ke atas karena berdiri tepat di atas kepala tersebut. Lama-kelamaan muncullah sesosok _Samurai_ setinggi 30 meter mengenakan topeng khas samurai serta seragam samurai lengkap berwarna merah dengan lambang pusaran air di punggungnya. Dua pedang panjang tampak tergantung di pinggulnya.

"**Ada apa Naruto-**_**sama**_** memanggilku?" **Tanya Hajiri.

"Hajiran-_san_ tolong tahan _Sanbi _yang berada di sana selagi aku memulihkan staminaku." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk _Sanbi_ yang berada di tengah-tengah danau.

"**Mengalahkannya pun tidak masalah**." Kata Hajiri. Menyeringai di balik topengnya (?)

"Hajiri-_san _boleh mengalahkannya tetapi jangan sampai ia mati."

"**_Bijuu_ tidak akan mati. Mereka adalah mahluk **_**Immortal**_**." **Kata Hajiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah _Sanbi_.

"Benar juga aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Hajiri-_san_!" Kata Naruto di atas kepala Hajiri.

"**Baik Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**"

Hajiri pun mulai berlari di permukaan danau ke arah Sanbi. Sementara Sanbi yang menyadri Hajiri berlari ke arahnya langsung menembakkan sebuah bola air berukuran besar. Hajiri tidak tinggal diam langsung mencabut salah satu pedang milikknya yang berwarna silver serta hitam untuk gagangnya dan langsung mengayunkan ke arah bola air Sanbi secara vertikal.

Jraaaash

Bola air Sanbi pun terbelah dua membuat daerah di atas danau tercipta hujan buatan. Setelah itu Hajiri mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal._

**Katon : Rēzā Musatsu No Jutsu**

Hajiri mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Sanbi lalu keluar sebuah laser api berukuran sangat besar menuju ke Sanbi. Setelah mendekati Sanbi laser api tersebut tiba-tiba terbagi menjadi 6 bagian namun ukurannya masih sangat besar.

Sanbi langsung menggulung tubuhnya sehingga berbentuk sebuah bola lalu berdelinding dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menuju ke enam laser api tersebut. Hajiri memerintahkan ke enam laser tersebut untuk menyerang satu titik yaitu Sanbi yang sedang bergelinding.

Blaaar! Sriiiiing!

Ke enam laser api Hajiri menghantam Sanbi yang sedang bergelinding menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar dan juga suara gesekan. Percikan-percilan api pun terpental ke seagalah arah. Awalnya _Sanbi_ bisa menahan laser api milik Hajiri. Namun perlahan Sanbi mulai terdorong kebelakang dan akhirnya terpental.

Duaar! Bluur!

Sanbi terpental ke tempatnya semula sehingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan air yang sangat besar lalu _Sanbi_ tenggelam ke dalam danau. Hajiri pun menghentikan laser api miliknya. Lalu mempehatikan daerah di sekitar danau untuk mencari keberadaan _Sanbi._

"**Sial aku lupa kalau _Sanbi_ merupaka **_**Bijuu**_** spelias air**." Gumam Hajiri.

Dengan cepat Hajiri membuat sebuag _Handseal_ lalu berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan danau. Seketika air di danau langsung bergemuruh. _Sanbi_ yang berada di dalam danau pun sedikit terkejut akan hal ini.

**Suiton : Kaitei Bakuhatsu**

Seketika beratus-ratus ton air langsung terangkat ke udara seperti sebuah ledakan yang terjadi di dalam danau. _Sanbi_ pun ikut terpental ke udara karena ia hanya berjarak 50 meter dari Hajiri.

"_Sugeeeee!_." Naruto pun terkagum melihat hebatnya jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Hajiri

Pasukan Kirigakure dan Rebelion pun mendengar bunyi ledakan dari arah danau yang berjarak 10 km dari desa. Seluruhnya pun menduga bahwa di danau sedang terjadi pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat dikarenakan ledakan tersebut.

Kembali ke danau. Setelah seluruh air yang terbang ke udara kembali turun bersama _Sanbi_. Setelah mendarat di danau_ Sanbi_ langsung melesat menuju ke Hajiri lalu menusukkan dua ekor ke Hajiri.

Taaaakk! Taaaak!

Hajiri menahan kedua ekor _Sanbi_ denga kedua tangannya. Area di sekitar mereka langsung berhembus angin yang cukup kuat serta permukaan danau yang tercipta sebuah arus air besar. Melihat hal tersebut _Sanbil_ mengayunkan ekor ketiganya ke tubuh Hajiri.

Duaagh! Bluuur!

Tubuh Hajiri beserta Naruto yang berada di atas kepalanya terpental ke samping dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan air yang cukup besar. Untung saja Naruto berpegang erat pada kepala Hajiri sehingga tidak membuatnya terlempar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hajiri-_san_?" Tanya Naruto di atas kepala Hajiri.

"**Aku tidak apa sebaliknya aku malah merasa sangat senang sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti sekarang apalagi lawanku seekor _Bijuu_**." Kata Hajiri sambil berusaha bangkit. Namun di sisi _Sanbi_ ternyata ia sedang menciptakan sebuah _Bijuudama_.

"Hajiri-_san_ pemulihanku sudah selesai. Melompatkan ke daratan terdekat aku akan menahan bola hitam itu." Kata Naruto.

"**Baik Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**"

Hajiri pun berlari ke sampung kiri dan tiba di daratan. Naruto memerintahkan Hajiri untuk berjongkok. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_ sementara Sanbi pun menembakkan _Bijuudama _miliknya.

**Bijuudama**

**Mokuton : Mukojoheki**

Tanah di sekitar Hajiri langsung mengeluarkan puluhan akar dan membentuk sebuah kubah kayu yang cukup besar dan tebal. Hasilnya _Bijuudama _Sanbi pun tertahan dan terpental ke atas sehingga _Bijuudama _tersebut meledak di udara.

Boom!

"Sekarang Hajiri-_san _desak Sanbi ke daratan dan aku akan mengingakatnya." Kata Naruto dan dengan cepat Hajiri langsung melesat ke arah Sanbi yang berada di danau. _Sanbi_ tidak tinggal diam dan mulai memadatkan air di depan wajahnya.

**Suiton : Mizudama**

Dua bola air berukuran sangat besar menuju ke arah Hajiri. Dengsn lincah Hajiri menghindari serangan dan langsung melesat menuju ke

Duagh!

Hajiri memukul kepala Sanbi hingga terpental kebelakang namun Sanbi berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat Sanbi kembali mengupulkan sejumlah chakra di depan wajahnya dan membentuk sebuah _Bijuudama_.

**Bijuudama**

_Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi langsung melesat ke arah Hajiri yang kini sedang membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke permukaan danau

**Suiton : Reiyādo Suijinjoheki**

Puluhan dinding air raksasa yang berlapis-lapis muncul di depan Hajiri.

Jraash! Jraash! Boom!

_Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi pun meledak dengan dashyat setelah menembus empat dinding air Hajiri. Efek dari ledakan _Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi pun membuat permukaan danau menjadi terguncang serta arus-arus air dan juga angin pun melanda area sekitar danau. Sekali lagi seluruh pasukan yang berada di desa pun terkejut dengan ledakan _Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi.

Setelah efek dari ledakan _Bijuudama _menghilang Hajiri langsung melesat menuju Sanbi sambil memegang kedua pedangnya miliknya. Pedang kedua Hajiri adalah sebuah _Katana_ berwarna emas dengan motif naga dan gagangnya berwarna merah gelap.

Zuiiing! Traank!

Ayunan pedang emas atau _Ryuugu_ milik Hajiri berhasil ditahan oleh ekor Sanbi. Hajiri lalu menarik _Ryuugu _lalu mengayunkan pedang yang satunya atau _Shiruugu_ secara vertikal. _Sanbi_ melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari _Shiruugu_.

Melihat Sanbi yang sudah dekat dengan daratan dengan cepat Hajiri mengembalikan kedua pedang ke sarungnya. Setelah mengembalikan pedangnya dengan cepat Hajiri membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan sebelah kanannya ke arah Sanbi.

**Katon : Rēzā Musatsu No Jutsu**

Sebuah laser api berukuran besar lalu berubah menjadi enam laser api yang langsung melesat menuju Sanbi yang sudah tidak sempat lagi melakukan sesuatu.

Boom! Duaar!

Ke-enam laser api Hajiri pun mengenai telat tubuh Sanbi sehingga membuat Sanbi terpental dan mendarat dengan kasar di daratan di dekat danau.

"Sekarang Hajiri-_san_! Bawa aku ke tempat _Sanbi_ lalu anda boleh menghilang." Kata Naruto.

"**Aku mengerti Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**"

Dengan cepat Hajiri langsung menuju ke tempat _Sanbi_ mendarat. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung melompat turun dari kepala Hajiri.

Tap! Pooft!

Setelah Naruto mendarat Hajiri pun menghilang diikuti kepulan asap besar. Naruto lalu berjalan ke depan wajah Sanbi yang sudah tergeletak karena kelelahan serta sedikit terluka.

"**Apa maumu Bocah**?" Tanya Sanbi dengan nada berat.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara!" Jawab Naruto. Hal tersebut pun membuat Sanbi menjadi geram lalu memukul lokasi tempat Naruto berdiri menggunakan kakinya.

Duaar!

Naruto melompat ke kiri lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu bergumam pelan.

**Mokuton : Mokuryuu **

Seekor naga kayu berukuran besar keluar dari permukaan tanah di depan Naruto dan dengan cepat Naga tersebut langsung mengikat Sanbi dengan erat.

"**Sialan kau Bocah! Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu**?" Tanya Sanbi dengan nada berat masih dalam keadaan terikat oleh naga kayu Naruto sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak Ia pun berusaha melepaskan ikatan naga kayu milik Naruto.

"Kusarankan kau tidak bergerak karena kayu tersebut akan meyerap chakra milikmu ketika bergerak." Kata Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sanbi.

"**Hoi bocah sialan**! **Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu**." Tanya _Sanbi_ kembali.

"Kan sudah aku katakan, bahwa aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Naruto datar.

_Sanbi_ langsung menggerakkan ekor miliknya yang tidak terikat oleh Naga kayu Naruto, namun dengan cepat Naruto bertindak sigap sehingga ekor naga kayu miliknya langsung menghentikan ekor _Sanbi_.

"**Biar aku tebak**? **Pasti kau menginginkan kekuatanku**." Kata Sanbi. Naruto pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kekuatanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Semua manusia itu sama saja. Mereka hanya menginginkan kekuatan dari **_**Bijuu**_** sepertiku.**" Kata Sanbi monoton.

"_**Naruto keluarkan satu Bunshin aku akan berpindah ke Bunshinmu**_." Pinta Kurama pada Naruto melalui telepati. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan satu buah bunshin setelah melakukan _Handseal_.

"**Hahaha! Ternyata kau sudah dikalahkan oleh **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku, SANBI**." Kata Bunshin Naruto yang tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Kurama.

"**Suara itu! Pantas bocah ini menjadi kuat ternyata kau disegel di tubuhnya Rubah sialan**." Kata Sanbi.

"**Kau salah. Bocah ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkanmu. Apa selama pertarungan kau mendeteksi chakraku**?" Tanya Kurama. Sanbi sejenak mengingat pertarungannya dengan Hajiri. Setelah selesai mengingat wajah Sanbi pun terlihat bingung yang bisa dilihat oleh Kurama. "**Kau benar**." Kata Sanbi.

"**Tetapi aku sedikit terkejut kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan bocah itu**." Kata Sanbi.

"**Apa kau mengingat apa yang Kakek tua itu katakan sebelum meninggalkan kita**?" Tanya Kurama. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sanbi.

"**Kalau tidak salah seperti ini katanya, 'Suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang akan membimbing kalian setelahku'. Dan seseorang tersebut adalah dia. Uzumaki Naruto**." Kata Kurama lalu menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di samping yang hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"**Ia hanya bocah kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa bocah ini yang dimaksud Kakek**." Kata Sanbi masih belum mempercayai perkataan Kurama.

"**Itu karena Naruto dilatih langsung olehnya**." Jawab Kurama seketika Sanbi langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Pantas saja ia bisa mengalahkan Yagura. Ia mengetahui pertarungan Yagura dan Naruto karena Yagura adalah _Junchuriki_-nya.

"**APA!**" Sanbi pun terkejut. "**Pantas saja**." Sambung Sanbi pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"**Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan**?" Tanya Kurama.

"**Baiklah**-" Sanbi menatap ke arah Naruto. "**Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang bocah ini**.** Tapi pertama tolong lepaskan naga kayumu ini**. **Ia terus-terusan mengisap chakraku.**" Sambung Sanbi. Naruto pun menghilangkan naga kayu miliknya.

"Sekarang kau tidak mempunyai _Jinchuriki_ lagi karena jadi-"

"**Kau akan menyegelku ke dalam tubuhmu**." Sanbi langsung memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu tetapi aku akan memindahkanmu ke dimensi milikku agar tidak ada lagi manusia yang akan akan memanfaatkanmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat perkataan Tobi.

"Dan jika dugaanku benar orang bertopeng tadi mempunyai sebuah rencana yang sangat besar." Sambung Naruto.

"**Sebuah rencana**?" Tanya Kurama dan Sanbi bersamaan.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa suatu hari akan mengambil _Kyuubi_ dan ditambah lagi ia mengambil tubuh Yagura yang masih memiliki chakra milikmu pada tubuhnya. Jadi dugaanku adalah ia akan menggunkan seluruh _Bijuu_ untuk melaksanakan tujuannya." Jawab Naruto.

"**Hee! Tumben otakmu itu sedikit encer Naruto**." Sindir Kurama mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"_Urusei_! Dasar bola bulu." Balas Naruto sedikit geram mendengar sindiran Kurama.

"**Di dalam tubuh Yagura masih ada chakraku dan bagaimana kau bisa menduga orang yang kau lawan tadi mempunyai rencana**?" Tanya Sanbi.

"Entahlah, itu langsung terlintas di pikiranku." Jawab Naruto membuat Kurama dan Sanbi _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau mengenai chakra milikmu. Aku mendeteksinya menggunakan sensor milikku dan jumlah chakranya sebanyak 10 persen." Tambah Naruto. Kurama dan Sanbi pun ber'oh'ria.

"Baiklah aku akan segera memindahkanmu San-"

"**Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Namaku adalah Isobu**." Potong Isobu sementara Naruto membalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah Isobu-_san_ aku akan segera memindahkanmu." Kata Naruto lalu membuat sebuha _Handseal_. "_Aku akan memperbesar gerbang masuknya_." Pikir Naruto mengingat yang dikirim adalah seekor _Bijuu_.

"**Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu**." Kata Kurama. Lalu bunshin Naruto yang dikendalikan Kurama langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_ dan perlahan gerbang dimensi miliknya muncul dan semakin membesar dikarenakan yang akan memasuki adalah seekor _Bijuu_.

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Gerbang dimensi Naruto yang lumayan besar tiba-tiba muncul. Dari lubang tersebut tiba-tiba Naruto dan Isobu keluar.

"Mulai sekarang anda dan Kurama akan tinggal di dimensi milikku." Kata Naruto.

"**Aku mengerti**. **Dimensi milikmu benar-benar hebat. Dimensi ini bahkan memiliki danau yang indah**." Kata Isobu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Aku ingin menghentikan perang ini." Kata Naruto lalu bersiap melakukan _Handseal_.

"**Tunggu-**" Naruto berhenti ketika hampir menyelesaikan _Handseal_ miliknya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Isobu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto sementara Naruto menaikkan alisnya karena bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Isobu.

"**Ayo kita melakukan tos ala **_**Bijuu**_**.**" Kata Isobu dan Naruto pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Isobu lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke kaki Isobu dan melakukan tos ala _Bijuu_.

"**Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku serta berkomunikasi denganku melalui telepati walaupun kau bukan **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku. Itu karena aku memberikan sedikit chakraku kepadamu sebagai tanda terima kasih dan pertemanan kita**." Kata Isobu sambil tersenyum (?) ke Naruto.

Kurama yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka pun tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang sekali lagi membuat _Bijuu_ berteman dengannya. "_**Kakek Tua itu benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu Naruto. Aku pun merasa senang setengah diriku disegel padamu**_**.**" Pikir Kurama. Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Kurama karena ia sedang asik berbicara dengan Isobu.

"Kalau untuk teman aku bisa menerimanya, tetapi sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu, Isobu-_san_." Kata Naruto.

"_**Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Rikudo-jiji**_**.**" Pikir Isobu belum sadar bahwa Naruto bisa membaca pikiran seseorang maupun _Bijuu_.

"Hehehe! Terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Naruto. Isobu pun memasang wajah bingung pasalkan ia hanya memuji Naruto di pikirannya.

"**Hoii! **_**Baka Kame, **_**kau sebaiknya jangan mengucapkan sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu jika berada di dekat Naruto karena ia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang bahkan **_**Bijuu**_** seperti kita.**" Kata Kurama ketika melihat wajah bingung Isobu (?).

"**Aku mengerti. Ternyata kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat Naruto**." Puji Isobu pada Naruto yang hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tetapi tidak apalah. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanmu jika diperlukan." Kata Naruto lalu kembali membuat _Handseal_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian jangan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merusak dimensi milikku." Tambah Naruto keduanya pun mengangguk.

Naruto pun keluar dari dimensinya. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Isobu langsung melesat ke dalam danau sementara Kurama memilih untuk melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Gerbang dimensi milik Naruto muncul kembali di tempat tadi ia masuk. Setelah itu ia langsung melompat ke atas pohon lalu melompat ke pohon lainnya ke arah desa Kirigakure.

"_Jadi selama ini desa Kirigakure di adu domba oleh pria bertopeng tersebut mengendalikan Mizukage mereka_." Pikir Naruto lalu mempercepat gerakannya. "_Aku harus segera menghentikan pertempuran mereka._"

.

**Skip Time**

Hari mulai menjelang sore di dekat desa Kirigakure. Kedua belah pihak telah berada di sebuah padang yang cukup luas di dekat desa Kirigakure. Itu karena Mei memerintahkan pasukannya ke padang rumput tersebut berharap para pasukan Kirigakure mengikuti mereka dan seperti yang Mei duga pasukan Kirigakure mengikuti mereka. Mei melakukan hal ini untuk mencegah kerusakn yang lebih parah pada desa Kirigakure.

Pasukan Rebelion kini tersisa sekitar 1000 sementara Pasukan Kirigakure berjumlah kurang lebih 1700. Kedua belah pihak sudah kehilangan hampir setengah dari mereka. Ada yang terluka ringan dan juga berat bahkan ada ratusan lebih yang tewas.

"Kita berhasil memancing mereka tempat ini. Paling tidak kita bisa mencagah kerusakan yang lebih parah pada desa." Kata Mei dibalas anggunkan oleh Zabuza, Haku dan Ao.

"Aku khawatir pada Naruto-_kun_." Umpat Haku membuat Zabuza, Mei dan Ao kembali _sweatdrop_.

"_Lagi-lagi menambahkan suffix –kun_." Pikir Ao dan Mei. "_Apa Haku sadar bahwa Naruto itu lebih muda darinya_." Pikir Zabuza sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku memang khawatir pada Naruto-_san_, tetapi keadaan disini lebih mendesak." Kata Mei lalu menoleh ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang sudah tiba di depan mereka.

Seluruh pasukan Rebelion pun memasang kuda-kuda bertarung setelah kedatangan pasukan Kirigakure. Mei menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudain berteriak.

"SEMUANYA INI ADALAH PERTEMPURAN AKHIR! KITA TAK BOLEH KALAH!"

Seketika teriakan dari Mei membuat pasukan Rebelion berteriak dengan kerasnya. Sambil mengumpulkan semangatnya. Di sisi Pasukan Kirigakure pun berteriak yang hampir sama dengan teriakan Mei dan Pasukan Rebelion.

"SERANG MEREKA!" Teriak Mei dan _Jounin_ Kirigakure yang berada di paling depan.

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan kedua belah pihak pun berlari ke depan untuk melakukan pertarungan. Ketika jarang kedua belah sudah berjarak sekitar 50 meter tiba-tiab.

Zuiiing! Duaar!

Sebuah gelombang hitam tipis diikuti kepulan debu tebal langsung beterbangan setelah gelombang hitam itu berlalu menciptakan sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kepulan debu pekat. Sontak kedua belah pihak langsung berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya beberapa ninja dari kedua belah pihak.

"Gelombang itu! Naruto-_san_." Ucap Mei.

Kepulan debu pun mulai menghilang dan tampak sebuah garis melintang yang tidak terlalu besar di depan kedua belah pihak. Pasukan Kirigakure dan Rebelion pun menatap heran garis di depan mereka.

Kedua belah pihak lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah gelombang hitam tersebut. Mereka semua pun terbelalak kaget karena dari arah gelombang tersebut terlihat Naruto yang memegang _Kokutō Yoru _yang mengarah ke atas. Ternyata Naruto terlihat seperti telah mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas sehingga menciptakan gelombang hitam tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah garis melintang di depan kedua belah pihak.

"Kau!" Gerama beberapa pasukan Kirigakure.

"Naruto-_san_!" Teriak pasukan Rebelion.

Pasukan Kirigakure lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke pasuka Rebelion yang berjarak 50 meter dari mereka begitupula sebaliknya. Pasukan Kirigakure kembali bersiap melanjutkan serangan mereka yang tertunda karena ulah Naruto.

"Kehadiran bala bantuan mereka tidak akan merubah apa-apa." Kata _Jounin_ yang berada paling depan walaupun ia mengetahui jika Naruto berada di sini berarti pemimpin mereka, Yagura telah kalah.

"SERANG MERE-"

Teriakan _Jounin_ pun tiba-tiba berhenti karena merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat. Hingga membuatnya serta pasukan Kirigakure merasa lemas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Begipula dengan pasukan Pasukan Rebelion.

Kraaak! Kraaak!

Suara retakan tanah pun terdengar dari arah Naruto. Kedua belah pihak pun kembali menoleh ke arah suara retakan tersebut.

Gleek!

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun menelan ludah mereka karena melihat tanah di sekitar Naruto menjadi retak akibat kuatnya tekanan chakra milik Naruto.

"Jika ada di antara kalian yang melewati garis tersebut-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil menatap tajam kedua belah pihak. "-**maka kalian tau sendiri akibatnya**." Sambung Naruto dengan nada berat.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk pasukan Rebelion." Tambah Naruto lalu sedikit menurunkan tekanan chakranya.

Pasukan Kirigakure pun terpaku mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Mereka pun mengurungkan niat mereka kalau tidak mereka akan mengetahui sendiri akibatnya. Beberapa dari mereka berpikir. Jika Mizukage mereka saja kalah bagaimana dengan mereka. Sementara Mei dan Zabuza menaikkan alis mereka sebelah.

"Apa maksudmu berlaku juga untuk kami? Naruto-_san_." Tanya Mei sedikit keras agar didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai ke diantara kedua belah pihak dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Kata Naruto masih dengan tekanan chakra yang sama.

"Semuanya?" Tanya beberapa dari mereka dengan nada bingung.

"Penyebab dari perang ini." Jawab Naruto membuat Pasukan Rebelion sedikit geram.

"Bukankah kita sudah mengatahui bahwa penyebab dari perang ini adalah perbuatan Yagura." Kata Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh pasuka Rebelion.

Sementara pasukan Kirigakure menahan emosi mereka agar tidak kesal dan menyerang pasukan Rebelion karena perkataannya barusan. Mereka memilih diam kalau tidak nyawa mereka akan melayang karena melewati garis yang dibuat Naruto.

"Yahh! Ini memang perbuatan Yagura tapi sebenarnya bukan." Kata Naruto.

"Bukan perbuatan si-_teme _itu? Lalu siapa? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung." Kata Zabuza.

"Jangan omonganmu Zabuza. Jangan menghina Mizukage kami." Teriak _Jounin_ yang berperan sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan Kirigakure.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Jounin_ yang berteriak tadi. Ia langsung menatap _Jounin _tersebut dengan tajam membuat _Jounin_ tersebut menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya selama ini Mizukage kalian berada di bawah kendali seseorang sehingga membuatnya berbuat seperti ini. Atau lebih tepatnya ia terkena _Genjutsu_ oleh seseorang." Kata Naruto. Seketika semua orang yang berada di sana tersentak kaget.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya saja menatakan bahwa Mizukage-_sama_ dikendalikan. Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu." Ucap salah seorang pasukan Kirigakure yang lain ikut mengangguk.

"Jadi selama ini kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Naruto datar sambil menatap sinis pasukan Kirigakure.

"Coba kalian pikir sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemimpin memberi perintah untuk menghabisi bawahannya sendiri apalagi yang dijadikan terget adalah pengguna _Kekkei Genkei_ yang merupakan ninja berkemampuan khusus di desa kalian." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Seketika wajah seluruh pasukan Kirigakure dan Rebelion pun berubah.

Seketika padang rumput tersebut langsung bergemuruh. Ada yang mengatakan setuju dengan perkataan Naruto adapula yang tidak setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang menanyakan mengenai perkataanmu barusan pada Mizukage-_sama_ secara langsung." Kata _Jounin_ yang berada di dekat Naruto. "Dimana Mizukage-_sama_ berada?" Tanyanya kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang." Jawab Naruto. "Mungkin sekarang Yagura sudah meninggal." Sambung Naruto sontak membuat seluruh pasukan Kirigakure syok.

"Meninggal jangan bercanda!"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya membuatnya pingsan namun _Sanbi_ yang berada di tubuhnya mengamuk dan keluar dari tubuh Yagura." Kata Naruto. "Kalian tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada _Jinchuriki_ ketika _Bijuu_ mereka keluar." Sambung Naruto menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kami mengerti." Kata sang _Jounin_ dengan nada pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _Sanbi_?" Tanyanya kembali.

"_Sanbi_ tiba-tiba saja menghilang di tengah pertarungan." Kata Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Jadi ledakan besar yang tadi adalah ledakan dari pertarunganmu dan Sanbi." Kata Mei dan dibalas anggunkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau bertarung dengan _Sanbi_ dan tidak mendapat luka sedikitpun." Kata Ao yang memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku melawannya menggunakan _Kuchiyose_." Kata Naruto. Mei dan Ao pun ber'oh'ria.

"Lupakan dulu masalah _Sanbi_. Kita kembali ke permasalahan perang ini." Naruto kembali memasang wajah serius. "Apa kalian akan melanjutkan perang ini atau-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu menatap pasukan Kirigakure.

"Bagaimana ini Kusuke-_san_?" Bisik seseorang pada _Jounin_ yang bernama Kusuke yang merupakan _Jounin _yang berada di depan pasukan Kirigakure.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menghentikan perang ini karena Mizukage-_sama_ ternyata dimanipulasi. Jika kita melanjutkannya mungkin kita semua akan dihabisi oleh orang di sana itu." Bisik Kusuke sambil menunjuk Naruto. Ia lalu memutar badannya dan menatap seluruh pasukan Kirigakure.

Seluruh pasukan Kirigakure yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kusuke langsung mengangguk paham. Kusuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dan juga pasukan Rebelion.

"Apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Kusuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan menjatuhkan Katana yang ia pegang lalu diikuti oleh seluruh pasukan Kirigakure. Sebagian menjatuhkan kunai miliknya sebagian melepaskan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Melihat kejadian di depannya Naruto pun tersenyum tipis. Lain lagi dengan Mei dan pasukan Rebelion, mereka hanya memasang senang akhirnya perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia selama ini.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan perang saudara di desa kita sudah berakhir." Kata Mei.

Pasukan Rebelion pun menurunkan senjata yang mereka pegang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah pasukan Kirigakure.

"Kuharap kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu. Baik itu Kudeta ataupun semacamnya." Kata Naruto datar.

"Setelah mengetahui bahwa Mizukage-_sama_ hanya dimanipulasi. Kurasa ini akan menjadi perang saudara terakhir di desa Kirigakure." Kata Kusuke dengan mantap diikuti anggunkan oleh yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah pasukan Rebelion.

"Kami sependapat dengan mereka." Jawab Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh pasukannya.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut Naruto diikuti pasukan Kirigakure berjalan menuju pasukan Rebelion. Kedua belah pihak pun akhirnya berdamai ditandai dengan berjabak tangannya Mei dan Kusuke sebagai perwakilan dari pasukan Kirigakure.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokan harinya setelah perang saudara selesai seluruh ninja di Kirigakure setuju untuk mengangkat Mei sebagai Mizukage untuk menggantikan Yagura. Para Tetua dari Kirigakure pun setuju mengenai hal ini.

Di dalam ruangan Mizukage. Enam orang sedang berada di dalamnya. Hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Ia belum melepaskan _Henge_ yang ia gunakan. Di depannya Mei sedang duduk di kursi Mizukage manatapnya.

"_Ne- _Apa Naruto-_kun_ sudah ingin pergi." Kata Mei. Kelima orang yang lain pun _sweatdrop_ mendengar Mei menambahkan _suffix –kun_ pada Naruto.

"_Apa-apaan itu. Menambahkan suffix –kun_." Batin Kelimanya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar pemikiran keempatnya.

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Naruto." Kata Zabuza diikuti anggunkan oleh Mei dan Ao.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu apabila kau ingin menjadi ninja di desa kami." Kata Mei. "Melihat kau bukan seorang ninja dari desa lain karena aku tidak melihat _Hitae-atte_ apapun yang kau gunakan." Tambah Mei dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain minus Zabuza dan Haku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda Mizukage-_sama_." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Hoi Bocah! Sekali-kali ayo kita bertarung _Kenjutsu_ aku masih penasaran dengan pedang milikmu itu." Kata Zabuza. Mei dan lainnya pun menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Bocah!" Kata Mei dan keempat laiinnya

"Zabuza-_san_ apa maksud anda memanggil Naruto-_san_. Bocah." Kata Kusuke yang kini mulai menghormati Naruto.

"Zabuza jaga perkataanmu." Timpal Mei.

"Dan kau pahlawan Kirigakure yang tampan. Apa kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kenang-kenangan sebelum pergi." Mei memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya ke Naruto sambil tersenyum yang ada maksudnya (?).

"_Mou_, Mei-_sama_ jangan menggoda Naruto-_kun_." Kata Haku.

"Hee! Kau juga Haku." Zabuza pun memasang wajah sebal.

Zabuza lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu mengangguk pelan seoleh berkata –mungkin-ini-saatnya-. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu membuat _Handseal _sederhana.

"KAI!"

Seketika Naruto langsung di kelubungi kepulan asap. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampaklah bocah berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik mengenakan baju kaos merah yang ditutupi jaket putih tanpa lengan di punggungnya terdapat gambar pusaran air serta celana hitam pendek dan sepatu ninja standar. _Hitae-atte _miliknya tirikat kuat di lengan kanannya.

"Aku masih 13 tahun-"

"DASAR MESUM!" Sambung Naruto bersamaan dengan Zabuza.

Mei, Ao dan Kusuke pun terbebelakan kaget. Ternyata selama membantu pasukan Rebelion ia ternyata menggunakan _Henge_.

"Ja-jadi kau masih _Genin_." Kata Ao semakin terkejut melihat Naruto.

"Benar. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto _Genin_ dari Konoha. Serta bagian dari klan yang pendahulu kalian pernah **musnahkan**." Kata Naruto datar dan menekankan kata di akhir.

"Konoha? Uzumaki? Lalu kenapa kau membantu kami?" Tanya Mei bertubi-tubi.

"Aku disini tidak dikirim oleh Hokage melainkan keinginanku sendiri dan kuharap kalian memberitahuku mengenai apa alasan pendahulu kalian memusnahkan klan serta desa leluhurku." Kata Naruto datar.

"Mohon maaf aku tidak mengetahui tentang apa alasan pendahulu kami mengapa menyerang desamu." Kata Mei dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Huuft! Tidak apa." Kata Naruto setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Apa setelah mengetahui alasan mereka. Apa kau akan membalaskan dendam mereka?" Tanya Mei dengan sedikit pelan.

"Aku sempat memikirkan itu sejenak. Tetapi aku berubah pikiran karena jika aku melakukan hal tersebut maka misiku yang kujalankan akan semakin sulit." Mei pun menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya misi apa yang sedang kau jalankan?" Tanya Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh yang lain.

"Misinya adalah membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini." Kata Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto pun menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Kelima orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut pun tersenyum tipis.

"Umurnya bisa dibilanh masih muda tapi kemampuannya sudah setara dengan seorang _Kage_. Bagaimana jika ia besar nanti." Kata Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh yang lain.

"_Sial! Aku gagal lagi untuk menikah. Kukira Naruto-kun mau menikah denganku_." Inner Mei diselubungi aura negatif.

"Jangan bilang kau kecewa karena kembali gagal mendapatkan seorang pria." Ejek Zabuza melihat Mei diselubungi aura negatif.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Mei lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_. "**Yoton : Yoka-**"

Sebelum menyelesaikan jurusnya ternyata ruangan tersebut telah kosong karena semuanya telah pergi menggunakan _Shunshin_ mereka masing-masing. Mei pun membatalkan jutsu miliknya lalu menghela nafas berat.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Note:**

**Katon : Rēzā Musatsu No Jutsu = **Laser Api

**Suiton : Reiyādo Suijinjoheki = **Dinding air raksasa berlapis

**Suiton : Kaitei Bakuhatsu = **Ledakan dasar laut

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Review.**

**R : **lanjut thor kalau bisa lemon nya ada iyaaaa dan buat naruto jadi sadis thorrr**  
B : ***Huuft* Baikah Author akan buat Lemonnya. Dan Untuk Naruto jadi sadis bisa dipikirin.

**R : **Update ny berapa hari sekali thor ?  
Ditunggu next chap**  
B : **Paling cepat 2 hari paling lambat mungkin seminggu.

**R : **thor.. mengingat naruto mempunyai dimensi.a sendiri.. apah naruto bisa mempunyai kemampuan spesial sperti mangenkyu sharingan (apak benar tulisan.a seperti itu) uchiha obito.. yg bisa menyerupai hantu itu.?**  
B : **Naruto tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Obito karena prinsip dimensi mereka berbeda.

**R : **hmm... 1-pertanyaan disini Yagura seakan memiliki dikit jurus ninja, setahuku yg namanya sekelas kage mempunyai banyak jurus (kalau tidak salah)...untuk rinengan kurasa tidak usah di masukan karna memiliki jutsu mokuton jasa sudah sangat kuatGood Luck**  
B : **Bukannya tidak memiliki banyak jutsu melainkan Ia meremehkan Naruto. Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan. Dan untuk _Rinnegan_ Naruto hanya menggunkan ketika terdesak.

**R : **Koreksi ..  
Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu itu milik Uchiha jadi hanya Uchiha yg bisa memakainya kecuali di ajari oleh seorg Uchiha ..  
Keren dan Lanjut ..**  
B : **Oke! Author akan mengingatnya.

**R : **senpai fic ini selesai'nya sampai berapa chap?...  
p.s. lanjut senpai fic'nya kereeeeeen,,,...**  
B : **Author juga tidak tahu.

**R : **Fic yang bagus, jrang nemu yng bagus kya gini..  
Cuma ini terlalu sadis, klau bisa kesadisan'nya agk dikurangi.. Tapi Ơººơƙέ! Kok...  
Lanjut ...**  
B : **Author disini bingung. Ada yang ingin Naruto jadi sadis ada juga yang tidak menginginkannya.

**R : **Kapan pemberontakan rebellionnya tamat thor?, lanjut thor**  
B : **Di chapter ini.

**R : **thor kapan naruto bisa hiraishin ? . Update dong thor**  
B : **Sebelum Chunin Exam.

**B : **mau tanya Thor-san,  
kemampuan "membaca pikiran" punya Naru apa hanya bisa dipakai saat tidak bertarung saja? dan saat bertarung kemampuan tersebut gk bergungsi/gk aktif?  
Dan pada saat Naru menggunakan kagebushin no jutsu, pedang Naru tidak ikut terduplikat ya?  
Saran pair SasuHaku keren kayaknya,kan belum ada..  
hehe...lanjut berkarya Thor.**  
R : **Kemampuan membaca pikiran Naruto tidak bisa di nonaktifkan baik itu bertarung ataupun tidak cuman Naruto terlalu sibuk pada pertarungan sehingga ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang orang pikirkan.  
Untuk Pedang Naruto. Ketika menggunakan Kagebunhsin pedangnya tidak ikut terduplikat. Semuanya sudah terlihat di chapter ini. Untuk pair Sasuke Author masih bingung.

**B : **Kayanya blom selesai tuch pertarungannya ma Yagura?brarti ada part 3nya?  
Biasanya Obito/Tobi kluarnya kalo Yagura dah kalah,ko dah nongol duluan?  
Lanjut and update,,,;)**  
R : **Semuanya terjawab di chapter ini.

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**.**

**SEBELUMNYA AUTOHR MENYUCAPKAN  
SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CINA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN**

**.**

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG-CHAN ::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

**Note# Di chapter sebelumnya ada yang mereview mengenai mengapa Jikkukan Ido milik Obito bisa digunakan olehnya sesuka hatinya sementara Di canon Jikkukan Ido memiliki Interval waktu penggunaan selama 5 menit. Itu karena Author sedikit lupa mengenai kelemahan dari Jikkukan Ido.  
Saran dan Kritik seperti inilah yang dibutuhkan oleh Author dari para Readers agar kedepannya Fic ini semakin baik. Jadi jangan ragu lagi untuk memberikan Review untuk Author.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 13 : CHUNIN EXAM PREPARATION ::..**

* * *

Sebuah Vortex tiba-tiba muncul di tengah hutan lebat. Perlahan vortex tersebut memunculkan seseorang yang mengenakan topeng spiral serta jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak berselang lama sesuatu berbentuk tanama _Venus Flytrap_ tiba-tiba keluar dari batang pohon tempat pria bertopeng tersebut berdiri.

"Zetsu." Kata Tobi

"Bagaimana? apa bocah itu ingin bergabung?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Ia menolaknya." Jawab Tobi singkat.

"**Padahal bocah itu sangat kuat**." Tambag Zetsu hitam.

"Bocah itu akan menjadi ancaman bagi rencana kita. Bagaimana dengan organisasinya?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh anggotanya yaitu-"

"**Konan sahabatnya, Hoshigaki Kisame yang berasal dari Kirigakure, Deidara dari Iwagakure, Hidan yang aku tidak tau dari mana ia berasal, Kakuzu dari Takigakure, Sasori dari Sunagakure, Uchiha Itachi dari Konohagakure sepertimu dan yang terakhir adalah aku**." Potong Zetsu hitam.

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku Haaa!" Kata Zetsu putih.

"**Karena caramu berbicara sangat lambat**." Balas Zetsu hitam.

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Sebaiknya kalian menjalankan tugas kalian." Lerai Tobi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Untuk sementara aku akan sembunyi dulu sampai pada waktunya aku akan keluar." Jawab Tobi lalu terhisap ole lubang topeng miliknya lalu diikuti oleh Zetsu yang masuk ke dalam pohon.

.

**Skip Time**

Langit mulai berwarna jingga menandakan matahari mulai tenggelam. Naruto telah sampai di gerbang Konohagakure. Sesampainya disana ia langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan oleh Izumo.

"Hey! Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kau sudah kembali bersama tim Kakashi?"

"Hehe! Itu adalah bunshin milikku. Sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan jadi aku membuat sebuah bunshin agar Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ tidak khawatir." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Izumo pun ber'oh'ria lalu kembali ke post miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

Sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di training ground 14 tempat tim 11 selalu berlatih. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengirim pesan kepada _Chi Bunshin_ miliknya untuk ke tempatnya.

.

Di apartemen Trio Uzumaki lebih tepatnya di balkon Trio Uzumaki sedang mengobrol diiringi candaan-candaan ringan. Setelah beberapa saar _Chi Bunshin_ Naruto pun menerima pesan dari masternya.

"_Ano_ Karin-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_ aku permisi dulu." Kata sang Bunshin.

"Hee! Ada apa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Ada yang mengejarku." Jawab Bunshin Naruto bohong sambil menunjuk bokong dan memasang wajah menahan sesuatu (?). Karin dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham.

"Jangan lama-lama Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina dan dibalas anggukan oleh bunshin Naruto.

Bunshin Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi apartemen miliknya. Sesampainya di dalam ia langsung melakukan _Shunshin _ke lokasi masternya.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di Training Ground 14 tepatnya di depan Naruto.

"Kau boleh menghilang." Perintah Naruto pada _Chi Bunshin_ di depannya yang dibalas oleh anggunkan.

_Chi Bunshin_ tersebut langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan darah lalu tercecer di permukaan tanah di depannya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menutupi darah tersebut dengan tanah setelah menerima seluruh kenangan dari _Chi Bunshin_ miliknya.

"Huuft! Syukurlah tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Izumo-_san_." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto melakukan _Shunshin_ menuju ke kamar mandi apartemennya. Sesampainya disana tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengalami sesuatu yang _Chi Bunshin_ gunakan sebagai alasan. Dengan gerakan secapat _Hiraishin_ ia membuka seluruh bawahannya lalu duduk di atas kloset.

"Uuuggghhh." Desah Naruto dengan keras berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dapat di dengar oleh Karin dan Kushina yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Apa _Nii-chan _tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin setelah mendengar desahan Naruto di dalam WC.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto dengan nada cukup keras.

"Bunshin sialan!" Umpat Naruto malah menyalahkan sang Bunshin. Padahal salahnya sendiri selama berada di Kirigakure tidak pernah BAB.

.

Malam harinya Naruto tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan Kushina sementara Karin menyiapkan meja makan. Setelah makan malam sudah siap Trio Uzumaki menyantapnya diiringi candaan dari Naruto yang sesekali mendapat jitakan dari Kushina karena keterlaluan bercanda.

Setelah selesai mereka bertiga membersihkan meja makan bersama.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_, Karin-_chan_ bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan sebentar." Ajak Naruto disela-sela membersihkan meja makan.

Kushina mengangguk pelan sementara Karin hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia menolak.

"Aku sudah ngantuk. Lagipula kalau aku ikut mungkin aku hanya akan dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh kalian." Kata Karin dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Naruto pun merasa bingung dengan ucapan Karin lalu menoleh ke arah Kushina. Dan Kushina pun menatap Naruto seolah berkata –aku-sudah-memberitahukannya-, Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan." Goda Karin membuat Kushina tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Oyasumi, Nii-chan, Nee-chan_." Kata Karin lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya setelah meja makan telah bersih. Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina dibalas anggunkan oleh Naruto lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto juga berjalan menuju kamar pakaian miliknya yang terletak di ruang santai apartemennya

Tak berselang lama Kushina keluar kamar mengenakan Baju merah berlengan panjang dengan motif bunga di bagian bawah. Sementara untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana hitam sampai di bawah lututunya dan alas kaki sederhana (Sandal jepit). Rambut merahnya tergerai bebas sehingga menampilkan kesan cantik dimata Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih polos serta sebuah Sweater yang di biarkan terbuka sehingga _T-shirt_ putihnya terlihat dan sebuah celana hitam pendek hingga lutunya serta alas kaki standar ninja. Rambut jabriknya pun dibiarkan acak-acakan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Kushina lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen mereka. Rona tipis muncul di wajah Kushina yang digandeng Naruto.

Setelah keluar apartemen. Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Namun Kushina sedikit bingung apa yang dilakukan Naruto karena setelah membuat _Handseal_ tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa yang Naru-_kun_ lalukakan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku hanya memasang _Kekkai _pendeteksi. Aku sedikit khawatir meninggal Karin-_chan_ sendirian mengingat orang bernama Danzou itu mengincar kita." Jawab Naruto. "_Ditambah lagi dengan orang bertopeng itu_." Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ayo berangkat." Naruto kembali menggandeng tang Kushina.

.

Kini Naruto dan Kushina tengah duduk di bangku di sebuah taman di pusat desa Konoha. Taman tersebut dihiasi lampu-lampu sehingga membuat taman tersebut menjadi sedikit romantis.

"Kuharap kita dan Karin-_chan_ bisa terus bersama." Kata Kushina memecah kehengingan lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Aku juga." Balas Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada Kushina.

Merasa udara sedikit dingin Naruto membuka _Sweater _miliknya lalu memakaikannya ke Kushina.

"Udara sedikit dingin." Kata Naruto.

"Walaupun dingin. Aku tetap merasa hangat jika berada di dekat Naru-_kun_." Kata Kushina dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto lalu menarik dengan pelan kepala Kushina dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Kushina pun menutup matanya.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap pun menghentika kegiatan mereka berdua. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang tampak _Jounin_ yang berambut silver melawan gravitasi dan mengenakan masker.

"_Yare-Yare_ ternyata kalian lagi bermesraan disini..._Gomen..Gomen_." Kata Kakashi Watados.

"_Sialan kau Kakashi-sensei_." Geram Naruto dalam hati sementara Kushina hanya menundukan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat.

"Apa-apaan sih Kakashi-_sensei_ mengganggu kegiatanku saja. Lihat Kushi-_chan_ jadi malu." Sebal Naruto sementara Kakashi masih tersenyum Watados di balik maskernya.

"Yah-Yah! Gomen." Kata Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi sore Hokage-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian bertiga tetapi aku lupa karena-"

"Aku mengerti kau terlambat karena keasikan membaca bukumu yang itu kan." Potong Naruto sementara Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Besok saja aku bertemu _Jiji_." Tambah Naruto. Kakashi pun mengangguk paham sambil memasang wajah mesum level dewa.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja yang tadi. _Jaa Nee_." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang menggunkan _Shunshin_.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kushina yang tengah tertunduk malu. Ia lalu mengankat wajah Kushina lalu menyadarkannya ke pundaknya. Pikirannya untuk mencium Kushina pun hilang karena kelakuan Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Kushi-_chan_." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan Naru-_kun_ ingin melanjutkannya di apartemen." Kata Kushina sedikit khawatir karena Naruto ingin melakukan 'itu' di apartemen mereka.

"Hey! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal 'itu'. Aku tidak ingin merusak tubuh pendamping hidupku di masa depan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menghilang pikiran negatif Kushina serta memunculkan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

Naruto pun beranjak dari bangku taman lalu berjongkok di depan Kushina yang dibuat heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"bukannya sudah jelas. Ayo naik" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Naru-_kun_." Tolak Kushina.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo cepat naik." Kushina pun akhirnya mengerti lalu naik ke punggung Naruto.

"Kau pasti kecewa kan." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Aku malah senang karena Kakashi-_sensei _ datang jadi kau tidak mencuimku dasar Hentai." Elak Kushina walaupun di pipinya masih memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu seperti tadi." Naruto menoleh ke wajah Kushina yang disandarkan di bahunya yang membuat yang ditatap semakin memerah wajahnya

"A-aku hanya malu, _Baka_!" Kushina pun menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kerasnya.

Bletaak!

"_Ittei_! Kushi-_chan_."

Perjalan pulang mereka pun dihiasi dengan percekcokan hingga tak sadar mereka telah tiba di apartemen mereke. Naruto pun langsung menurunkan Kushina dari gendongannya lalu mengecup pelan bibir mungil Kushina.

"_Oyasumi, Hime_."

"_Oyasume, Baka_." Balas Kushina langsung berlari ke kamarnya diiringi rona merah.

.

**Skip Time**

Keesokan harinya Trio Uzumaki sedang berada di ruangan Hokage. Hiruzen lalu mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas dan diletakkan di meja miliknya.

"Kertas apa itu _Jiji_?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu adalah formulir ujian _Chunin._ aku sendiri yang merekomendasikan kalian untuk mengikutinya." Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum ke Trio Uzumaki.

"Ambil dan isi formulir tersebut lalu kembalikan paling lambat tiga hari lagi karena ujian _Chunin_ akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi." Tambah Hiruzen. Karin pun melangkah maju dan mengambil ketiga kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto dan Kushina.

"_Arigatou Jiji_." Kata Karin dan Kushina bersamaan Naruto hanya memandangi kertas tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar sementara untuk Naruto aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Kata Hiruzen.

"_Oh Sial! Apa Jiji sudah mengetahui semuanya_." Pikir Naruto.

Karin dan Kushina lalu berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum keluar Karin sempat berkata pada Naruto.

"_Nii-chan _kami tunggu di apartemen." Naruto mengangguk paham lalu Karin menutup pintu ruangan Hokage meninggalkan Naruto dan Hiruzen serta _Anbu _ penjaganya.

"Kalian juga keluar." Perintah Hiruzen pada _Anbu_ yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

Hiruzen lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Naruto-_kun_." Naruto pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ini adalah surat dari Kirigakure dan aku sudah membacanya." Kata Hiruzen lalu melempar gulungan tersebut ke Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuka gulungan tersebut lalu mulai membacanya.

_Untuk : Hokage-sama_

_Kami Kirigakure sangat berterima kasih pada salah seorang Genin  
anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membantu kami  
mengakhiri perang saudara di desa kami._

_Mungkin dengan hal ini hubungan Konohagakure dan  
Kirigakure dapat dipererat atau bisa dibilang bekerja  
sama dalam bidang apopun. atau singkatnya  
sebuah Aliansi.  
_

_TTD : Godaime Mizukage : Mei Terumi_

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya." Kata Hiruzen

"Huuuft! Baiklah _Jiji _aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya yang pulang bersama tim 7 adalah _Chi Bunshin_ milikku sementara aku pergi membantu Mei-_san_ dan juga pasukan Rebelion untuk mengalahkan pasukan Kirigakure." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku membantu mereka karena Zabuza salah seorang dari pasukan rebelion menceritakan mengenai perang saudara yang terjadi di desa mereka. _Jiji_ tau sendiri kan apa alasanku membantu mereka." Tambah Naruto.

"Karena misimu untuk mendamaikan dunia-kan." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan perang tersebut?" Tanya Hiruzen penuh selidik.

"_Jiji_ bisa melihatnya ketika Ujian _Chunin_. Dan Apa _Jiji_ akan menerima tawaran dari Mei-_san_." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu _Jiji_." Kata Naruto menaruh gulungan dari Kirigakure lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan. Hiruzen menoleh ke arah jendela tepatnya patung pahatan Yondaime-Hokage bergumam pelan.

"Minato, Ayuki ini kedua kalinya putra kalian membuatku bangga. Kalian juga pasti berpikir demikian juga-kan." Hiruzen pun mengukir senyum tipis.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Hiruzen. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung Hokage. Baru beberapa melangkah tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"HOI! NARUTO!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arah sumber suara. "Iruka-_nii._" Kata Naruto.

Iruka pun menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa Iruka-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto membuat Iruka sedikit bingung dengan panggilan Naruto. "_Nii_?" Iruka menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa Iruka-_nii_ keberatan kupanggil demikian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebaliknya aku malah senang dipanggil seperti itu karena kau dan Karin-_chan_ sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Jawab Iruka tersenyum simpul.

"_Arigatou _Iruka-_nii_." Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyum Iruka. "Oh iya memang ada apa memanggilku Iruka-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau dan timmu sudah mengetahui bahwa Ujian Chunin sebentar lagi dilangsungkan." Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Karena Tim milikmu tidak memiliki _Jounin_ pembimbing aku yang akan merekomdasikan kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Ano...Iruka-_nii_ aku dan Timku sudah direkomdasikan oleh _Jiji_." Kata Naruto. Iruka pun ber'oh'ria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku untuk merayakan keikutsertaan kalian di Ujian Chunin tahun ini." Tawar Iruka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan Iruka yang kini dahinya dibasahi keringat dingin.

"_Oh Shit! Kenapa aku malah menawarkan ramen pada Naruto. Habislah uangku hari ini_." Pikir Iruka. Naruto yang mengetahui pemikiran Iruka pun menghela nafas ringan.

"Tenang saja hari ini aku sendiri yang akan bayar." Iruka pun menghela nafasnya. Hari ini tabungannya masih bisa selamat.

"Sekalian ajak Karin-_chan _dan pacarmu Naruto." Goda Iruka

"Hee! Iruka-_nii _juga mengetahuinya." Terkejut Naruto. Iruka pun mengangguk pelan sembil tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana rasa bibirnya Naruto?" Goda Iruka, Naruto pun membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kalau menggodaku terus. Aku akan berubah pikiran, Iruka-_nii _yang akan membayar ramenku serta Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_." Balas Naruto menatap Iruka dengan tatapan jahil.

"Huuuft! Baiklah." Iruka pun menghela nafas kembali.

"Ayo kita ke Ichiraku." Kata Naruto. Iruka pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke Ichiraku.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku mereka berdua tidak langsung masuk. Naruto melaukan _Shunshin_ ke apartemennya untuk menjemput Karin dan Kushina sementara Iruka menunggu mereka di depn Ichiraku. Selang beberapa menit Trio Uzumaki pun tiba. Karin dan Kushina mengenakan pakaian yang mereka gunakan kemarin.

Untuk Naruto ia mengenakan _T-shirt _putih berlambang pusaran di di bagian tengah. Celana orange selutut serta sepatu standar ninja.

"Ayo." Kata Iruka ketiga pun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam Ichiraku.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Ayame yang melihat empat orang masuk ke kedai. "Ternyata kalian berempat. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame.

"Miso ramen." Jawab Karin.

"Aku sama dengan Karin-_chan_." Jawab Kushina.

"Sama dengan mereka." Jawab Iruka.

"Ramen Jumbo yang banyak Narutonya." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto langsung di duduk di kursi paling kanan. Kushina berada di samping Naruto lalu Karin dan yang berada di paling kiri adalah Iruka. Tak berselang lama pesanan mereka pun tiba. Ayame lalu meletakkan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Kata keempatnya serentak.

Naruto dengan cepat menyantap ramen pesanannya hingga membuat yang lain melongo. Naruto terlihat seperti seseorang yang belum makan ramen selama dua hari dan memang itu yang terjadi. Sesekali Iruka dan Kushina memberitahunya namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

"Naruto pelan-pelan, _Baka_. Kau bisa tersedak nantinya." Tegur Iruka.

"..."

Gleek!

Benar saja yang dikatakan Iruka. Kue ikan atau Naruto langsung tersangkut di tenggorokan Naruto. Ia dengan cepat memegang lehernya sementara tangan satunya mencoba mencari gelas yang berisi air.

"Aiiirrrr...cepat!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto pun menemukan sebuah gelas tidak jauh dari mangkok ramennya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan langsung meminum air yang berada di dalamnya. Namun sekali lagi Naruto harus menerima kesialan karena air yang berada di gelas tersebut terlalu panas sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah.

Bluur!

"PAAAANAAAASSSSS!"

Naruto langsung memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya lalu mengusap-ngusap lidahnya yang kepanasan. Tiga orang yang duduk di dekat Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Haaah!...Orang kesusahan malah di tertawai." Kata Naruto.

"Salah sendiri." Balas ketiganya.

"Nah! Lain kali kalau Naruto-_kun_ makan jangan tergesa-gesa." Kata Kushina. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan acara makan reman yang tertunda.

"_Ne_, Naruto-_kun_ apa yang akan kita lakukan sebelum Ujian _Chunin_?" Tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah, mungkin latihan." Jawab Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian keempatnya pun telah selesai menyantap ramen mereka masing-masing. Setelah membayar ramen mereka pun berjalan keluar kedai Ichiraku.

"Kalau kalian sedah selesai mengisi formulir Ujian _Chunin_ berikan saja padaku. Biar aku yang menyetornya ke Hokage-_sama_." Kata Iruka. Trio Uzumaki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Jaa_." Kata Iruka berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo!" Kata Naruto mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya diikuti Karin dan Kushina. "Sesampainya di apartemen kalian ganti baju dan kita mulai latihan untuk Ujian _Chunin_." Tambah Naruto kedua pun mengangguk paham.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Ketiganya langsung mengganti pakaian mereka. Naruto mengenakan baju jaring-jaring yang kebanyakan digunakan oleh ninja sebagai dalaman dan juga celana standar _Chunin_ berwarna hitam serta sepatu standar ninja.

Sementara Karin mengenakan baju hitam berlengan panjang serta sebuah jaket pendek yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan dibiarkan terbuka begitupula dengan lengannya yang hanya sebatas siku. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan standar _Chunin_ biru tua sebatas tengah betisnya serta sepatu standar ninja. Untuk Kushina ia mengenakan baju yang sama seperti di canon sewaktu _genin_.

Setelah berganti baju mereka pun masuk ke dalam dimensi Naruto.

.

**Naruto Dimension**

Sesampainya di dimensi Naruto. Mereka disambu dengan pemandangan yang bisa dibilang aneh. Dimana Kurama dan Isobu sedang berdebat.

"**Hoii! **_**Baka Kame**_** sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu tidurku**." Kata Kurama.

"**Siapa yang mengganggu tidurmu dasar rubah pemalas**." Balas Isobu.

"**Lalu menyiramku dengan air danau bukan mengganggu namanya**?" Tanya Kurama sinis. Sambil menunjuk Isobu.

"**Sudah kubilang aku sedang melatih **_**Mizudama**_**-ku. Aku tidak sengaja lagian juga kenapa kau tidut di dekat danau**." Jawab Isobu.

"HOYY! BARU DUA HARI AKU TINGGAL. KALIAN SUDAH SEPERTI INI." Teriak Naruto. Kurama dan Isobu pun menghentikan perbedebatannya lalu menoleh ke arah teriakan.

"**Dia yang memulai**." Kata Kurama dan Isobu bersamaan.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_ apa itu?" Tanya Karin dan Kushina bersamaan sambil menunjuk Isobu.

"**Siapa mereka Naruto**?" Isobu pun bertanya sambil menatap Karin dan Kushina.

"Perkenalkan dia Karin-_chan_ adikku-" Menunjuk Karin. "Dan dia Kushina-_chan_-"

"**Pacarmu**." Tebak Isobu membuat Kushina sedikit merona walaupun sudah ia sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Dan kalian berdua perkenalkan dia Isobu-_san_. _Bijuu_ ekor tiga atau sering disebut _Sanbi_." Naruto menunjuk Isobu.

"Bagaimana Isobu-_san _bisa masuk ke dimensi _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Begini ceritanya..." Naruto pun menceritakan mulai dari mereka berpisah di Nami No Kuni hingga akhirnya membantu pasukan Rebelion. Naruto tidak mencerikan mengenai Tobi taku Karin menjadi ketakutan karena diincar oleh Tobi.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_ yang bersama kami selama dua adalah _Chi Bunshin_." Rambut Kushina pun mulai melambai-lambai menandakan mode Habanero mulai aktif.

Bugh! Bugh! Duagh!

Dua pukulan serta sebuah tendangan pun dihadiah oleh Kushina untuk Naruto. Semuanya yang berada di sana pun tertawa melihat kejadian di depan mereka minus Naruto dan Kushina.

"**Ternyata di balik kehebatanmu bertarung ternyata kau bisa juga kalah oleh pacarmu**." Kata Isobu tekekeh pelan (?).

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian yang terkena pukulan dan tendangan Kushina.

"Setidaknya beritahu kami jika kau ingin pergi dasa _Baka_." Umpat Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh Karin. "Aku dan Karin-_chan_ takut kehilanganmu." Tambahnya dengan nada pelan.

"Ya-Ya! Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi." Balas Naruto. "Ayo kita ke pondok dulu ada yang ingin kulakukan." Tambah Naruto kedua pun mengangguk pelan.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke pondok meninggalkan Kurama dan Isobu yang melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Sesampainya di dalam pondok Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _Nuibari _yang ia ambil dari Kushimaru tiga hari yang lalu.

"Apa itu _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin menatap bingung _Nuibari _yang dipegang Naruto.

"Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang _Kenjutsu_-nya lumayan baik?" Bukannya menjawab Karin. Naruto malah balik bertanya ke keduanya. "Aku ingin memberikan kalian pedang ini." Tambah Naruto.

"Biar _Nee-chan_ yang memakainya. Aku kurang tertarik dengan _Kenjutsu_." Kata Karin.

"Kalau begitu Kushina-_chan_ ambil ini." Naruto memberikan _Nuibari _ke Kushina. "Pedang itu bernama _Nuibari_ salah dari tujuh pedang hebat dari Kirigakure. Aku mendapatkannya dari pemilik sebelumnya yang kukalahkan." Tambah Naruto.

Kushina mengayun-ayunkan _Nuibari_. "Wah! Pedang ini sangat ringan." Kata Kushina lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan lalu menyimpan _Nuibari_.

"Sebelum kita latihan aku ingin memanggil _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_." Kata Naruto. Sontak Karin pun mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto pun berkonsentrasi mencari chakra Minato dan Ayuki. Setelah menemukannya Naruto pun langsung menarik kedua chakra tersebut dan tampaklah Minato dan Ayuki.

"Waah! _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_!" Teriak Karin lalu menghamburkan pelukan ke keduanya.

"Ternyata jika dilihat secara jelas wajah pacar Naruto ternyata cantik juga." Kata Ayuki sambil menatap Kushina. Minato mengangguk setuju.

"_Arigatou! _Yondaime Hokage-_sama_. Ayuki-_sama_." Kata Kushina sambil tersipu malu.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau bolah memanggil kami sama seperti Naru dan Karin-_chan_. Lagian tidak lama lagi kau akan menikah dengan Naru." Kata Minato sedikit menggoda.

"Ha'i..._T-Tou-san...K-Kaa-san_." Ucap Kushina sedikit gagap karena belum pernah merasakan ataupun memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik. Benarkan Mina-_kun_." Kata Ayuki diikuti anggukan oleh Minato.

"Apa acara peluk-pelukan dan bicaranya udah selesai." Ujar Naruto yang dari tadi cuman memperhatikan keempatnya. Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"..."

"Baiklah. Nah apa yang Naru ingin katakan?" Tanya Minato.

"Begini aku ingin _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ membantu latihan kami selama lima hari ini sebelum Ujian _Chunin_." Jawab Naruto.

"Untuk _Kaa-san_ aku ingin _Kaa-san_ membantu Kushi-_chan_ menguasai _Kekkei Genkai_ rantai chakra miliknya." Tambah Naruto. "Wah! Ternyata Kushina-_chan_ juga mempunyai _Kekkei Genkai _itu." Kata Ayuki semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya." Sambung Ayuki diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina. Mereka berdua pun keluar pondok meninggal tiga orang sisanya.

"Untuk Karin-_chan_ berlatih apa?" Tanya Naruto menatap ke arah Karin.

"Entahlah mungkin latihan seperi biasa yaitu menguasai chakra Kurama-_chan_." Jawab Karin. Naruto pun mengangguk pelan.

Karin lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto dan Minato. Sesampainya di luar Karin langsung membuat _Bunshin_ kemudian diambil alih oleh Kurama Yang. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke arah hutan untuk berlatih.

"_Ano..Tou-san_ kudengar _Tou-san _mempunyai dua jutsu andalan kalau tidak salah _Hiraishin _dan _Ra..Resa..._"

"_Rasengan_." Kata Minato. "Nah itu _Rasengan_." Timpal Naruto.

"Untuk _Hiraishin,_ _Tou-san _akan melatih Naru tapi untuk _Rasengan_ Naru bisa ke apartemen _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ dulu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Sandaime-_sama_ dimana letak apartemen itu." Kata Minato.

"_Tou-san_ menaruh seluruh gulungan jutsu _Tou-san _serta Ayuki di dalam lemari di kamar kami. Tapi apartemen itu dilindungi sebuah _Kekkai _yang hanya dibuka dengan cara meneterkan darah _Tou-san _dan Ayuki. Tentu saja darah kalian berdua juga bisa karena kalian anak kami." Tambah Minato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Mari kita mulai latihan _Hiraishin_-nya." Kata Minato.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tidak langsung melanjutkan latihan melainkan keluar dari dimensinya untuk memberikan formulir Ujian _Chunin_ ke Iruka. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung kembali ke Dimensinya untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

Setelah latihan selama lima hari Naruto akhirnya menguasai _Hiraishin _walaupun masih menggunankan Kunai bermata tiga milik _Tou-san_-nya dan ia juga sempat mempelajari salah satu variasi dari _Hiraishin _itu sendiri. Sementara Kushina sudah bisa mengeluarkan tiga rantai chakra dari dalam tubuhnya dan dapat dikendalikan dengan baik olehnya. Sementara Karin sudah menguasai kekuatan Kurama sampai batas tiga ekor.

Selama lima hari Naruto tidak menghilangkan kedua orang tuanya. Selama lima hari itu pula Trio Uzumaki merasakan yang namanya hidup dengan orang tua walaupun Naruto dan Minato sedikit menderita mengenai hal ini. Yah menderita, selama lima hari mereka tidur di ruang penyimpanan gulungan di pondok menggunakan Futon. Itu karena kamar Naruto digunakan oleh Ayuki.

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di depan pondok. Mereka kini bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Tidak jauh dari mereka Kurama Yin dan Yang sedang berdeba kembali dengan Isobu. Isobu sudah diberitahu oleh Naruto mengenai Kurama yang terbagi dua membuat dirinya menjadi terdesak karena melawan Duo Kurama.

"Kalian bertiga benar-benar hebat." Puji Ayuki diikuti anggukan oleh Minato.

"Itu juga berkat _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_. Benarkan!" Kata Karin sambil menoleh ke Naruto dan Kushina yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Ano...Tou-san_ apa hanya lima kunai ini yang tersisa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang lima kunai bermata tiga. (Ingat benda yang diciptakan Naruto di dimensi miliknya tidak bisa dibawah ke dunia nyata).

"Tenang saja. Masih ada sekitar dua puluh lebih di apartemen milik _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." Jawab Minato. "Kalau ingin membeli _Tou-san_ menaruh alamat tokonya di lemari bersama dengan gulungan jutsuku. Sementara Kunci apartemennya sendiri dipegang oleh Sandaime-_sama_." Tambahnya.

"Nah selamat berjuang di Ujian _Chunin_ dan kuharap kalian semua lulus." Kata Ayuki pada anak dan calon anaknya.

"Uuum!" Ketiga pun membalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat.

Setelah itu Minato dan Ayuki pun kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membuat _Handseal _ untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Sebelum masuk Trio Uzumaki sempat mendengar perdebatan antara Duo Kurama melawan Isobu.

"**Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu tidur kami! **_**Baka Kame**_**.**" Ucap Dou Kurama.

"**Salah sendiri kenapa tidur di dekat danau. Aku akan sudah memperingatkan. Uhh! Dasar Rubah pemalas."**Balas Isobu.

"**Mata satu**."

"**Bola bulu.**"

"**Amfibi**."

"**Purrball**."

Selama melancarkan ejekan Duo Kurama selalu bersamaan membuat Isobu semakin tersudut.

.

**Real World**

Lubang Dimensi Naruto pun muncul di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Mereka bertiga masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketiga masuk ke dalam dimensi Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil jaket putih yang ia gunakan sewaktu ke Kirigakure di dalam lemarinya lalu memakainya.

"Nah! Kalian tunggu saja disini aku ke apartemen _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"Ambil ini." Naruto memberikan dua kunai _Hiraishin _pada keduanya. "Kalau dalam masalah tinggal goyang-goyangkan kunai tersebut." Tambahnya.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi ke kantor Hokage menggunakan _Shunshin_. Minato tidak memberitahukan kepada Naruto tentang tempat yang sudah ia tandai. Ia bilang ke Naruto sendiri agar menanam ulang tandanya karena Minato khawatir bisa-bisa Naruto terdampar di dimensi _Hiraishin_.

.

**Hokage Room**

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan Hiruzen yang sedang membaca buku laknat karangan muridnya. Mengetahui kedatangan Naruto dengan cepat Hiruzen menaruh buku tersebut ke lacinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hiruzen _To The Point_. Sambil berakting sedang menandatangi beberapa dokumen di depannya.

"_Ano_..._Jiji. _boleh aku minta kunci apartemen _Tou-san_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuambil." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam lacinya.

"Ini." Naruto pun berjalan ke Hiruzen lalu mengambil kunci tersebut dan tidak lupa juga ia menanamkan _Fuin_ _Hiraishin_ di tangan Hiruzen tanpa diketahui.

"Setelah keluar dari gedung ini. Berjalan ke arah kanan hingga beberapa ratus meter hingga menemukan apartemen yang sederhana." Tambah Hiruzen. Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar apartemen.

.

Setelah keluar gedung Hokage. Naruto pun mengikuti arahan Hiruzen. Tak berselang lama akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana Ia juga mendeteksi sebuah _Kekkai_ yang melindungi apartemen di depannya membuatnya yakin bahwa ini adalah apartemen milik kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat ke apartemen tersebut hingga menabrak sebuah _Kekkai _ tak kasat mata. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggigit ibu jarinya lalu meneteskan beberapa tetes darahnya ke _Kekkai_ tersebut. Tak berselang lama _Kekkai _tersebut tiba-tiba terlihat lalu kembali tak terlihat.

Merasa darahnya sudah di terima oleh _Kekkai _yang dipasang ayahnya. Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan alhasil ia merasa tak ada lagi menghalanginya hingga ia tiba di depan pintu apartemen tersebut. Ia lantas mengambil kunci dari saku celana miliknya yang didapat dari Hiruzen.

Clek!

Setelah membuka pintu. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah sebuah ruangan apartemen sederhana. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke bagian apartemen. Sesekali ia berhenti sambil membayangkan orang tuanya melakukan aktifitas mereka. Akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan pintu hijau.

Clek!

"Ini pasti kamar _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_." Gumam Naruto pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala.

Wajah Naruto seketika berhenti ketika melihat dua bingkai foto yang berada di atas sebuah meja di dekat ranjang. Ia pun mendekat ke arah meja tersebut dan memperhatikan dengan seksama dua bingkai foto tersebut.

Di bingkai pertama tampak Minato sedang tersenyum ke Ayuki. Sementara Ayuki menatap Minato heran. Ternyata foto tersebut diambil saat mereka _Genin_. Foto kedua adalah sebuah foto yang menampakkan Minato sedang berdiri di balik Ayuki yang sedang duduk manis di atas sebuah kursi. Kedua tangan Minato memegang pundak Ayuki. Sementara tangan Ayuki memegang perutnya yang tampak membuncit menandakan ia sedang hamil tua.

Setelah puas memandangi kedua foto orang tuanya. Naruto pun mulai beranjak ke sebuah lemari kayu berukuran sedang.

"Pasti ini lemarinya." Gumam Naruto.

Dengan pelan Naruto membuka lemari tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa pakaian milik kedua orang tuanya yang masih belum rusak. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah gulungan penyimpanan berukuran kecil. Dengan pelan ia mengambil gulungan itu begitu juga dengan kertas yang berada di bawah gulungan tersebut.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari kunai bermata tiganya." Gumam Naruto setelah itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Pasti disana!" Gumam Naruto setelah melihat sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang.

Ia pun segera mendekati kotak kayu tersebut lalu membukanya. Lalu mengambil dua puluh kunai bermata tiga lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya. Sebelum pergi Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk membersihkan kamar orang tuanya.

.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko tempat pembuatan Kunai bermata tiga. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung disambut hangat oleh pemilik toko.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut sang pemilik toko. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya sang pemilik toko.

"_Ano..._Apa benar disini tempat membeli dan memesan kunai seperti ini?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kunai bermata tiga kepada pemilik toko.

"Maaf semenjak Yondaime-Hokage sama meninggal toko ini sudah tidak membuat kunai tersebut. Tetapi kami masih memiliki sekitar 30 Kunai yang tersisa."

"Kalau begitu aku ambil semuanya. Berapa harganya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Satu kunai seharga 1000 Ryo. Jadi semuanya 30.000 Ryo." Jawab Sang Pemilik toko.

Naruto mengeluarkan Uang sebanyak yang dikatakan sang pemilik Toko lalu manaruh di atas meja. Pemilik tersebut lantas masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan tak lama kemudian keluar sambil membawa sebuah kardus berisi 30 Kunai Bermata tiga pesanan Naruto.

"_Ano_...Bisakah mulai hari ini _Oji-san_ mulai kembali membuat Kunai ini dan setiap persedianku habis aku akan kesini untuk membelinya." Tawar Naruto.

"Bukannya Kunai ini cuman bisa dipakai oleh Mendiang Yondaime-Hokege."

"Sebenarnya aku juga bisa memakai kunai ini sebaik Yondaime-Hokage dan hal ini tidak boleh _Ojii-san_ beritahu ke orang lain." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Kata sang pemilik Toko.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu _Ojii-san_ lain kali jika kunaiku habis aku akan kesini lagi." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan ke luar toko membawa kardus berisi kunai yang dibelinya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga.  
Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.  
****Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin).  
Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan****  
****Jadi lebih dan kurangnya mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Review.**

**R : **thor terus lanjutkan ff ini ya bagus banget ide nya cemerlang bagai setrilliunan bintang pokok nya semangat ya**  
B : **Oke...Arigatou.

**R : **bisa gx ujian chunin nya di bumbui humor agax banyak thor...  
biar gx terlalu flat gitu...**  
B : **Tentu saja...

**R : **Mantap gan  
Soal naru sadis apa nggknya mendingan terserah author aja kan author yg bikin cerita jadi sesukamu aja..gk seru kalau segalanya riders yg nentuin**  
B : **Arigatou buat sarannya.

**R : **menurut saya klo buat fic punya power mind reading. terus canon.  
itu agak berat. bukan apa". cuma ketika naruto pake bunshin itu nggak terlalu berat?  
beban'a bisa 3x lipat ke atas.  
lebih baik punya power kaya sora ngnl yang bisa tau bohong atau nggak.  
cuma saran**  
B : **Bebanya memang bertambah dan Author sudah tahu mengenai hal itu.

**R : **Di sini pair Naruto siapa. Tapi saran saya disini NARUTO Gåк usah di kasih pair dulu biar dia serius mewujudkan dunia yang Damai. Seperti di kanon gitu...  
Trus sifat naruto jgn ter lalu sadis , di sini kan naruto mau bikin dunia tanpa perang. Kalau naruto di bikin sadis apa beda nya ama yang jahat...  
Disni ane cuma kasih saran. Maaf kalau tersinggung...**  
B : **Kalau Pair. Naruto sudah punya.  
Walaupun impian Naruto adalah dunia tanpa perang tetapi kalau lawannya sudah bertindak melewati batas, Naruto juga akan menjadi sadis.

**R : **Thor-chan, kuchiyose Naru yg satu lagi apaan?  
apa 4 dewa mata angin? Seryu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byako..**  
B : **Kurama.

**R : **Makin bagus aja critanya thor...  
Apa pairnya naruto bakal nambah nh thor..?**  
B : **Tidak akan nambah. Pairnya cuman Kushina.

**R : **Chunnin exam belumkan.  
Saya kasih saran.  
Kirigakure mengikut sertakan serta membuat aliansi dengan Konoha. Sehingga Sandaime terkejut karena Naruto yang telah membantu Kirigakure. Hahahahahaha.  
Juga saat Invasi Orochimaru. Naruto melawan 2 Edo Tensei Hashirama dan Tobirama. Sandaime juga hanya melawan Orochi. Sedangkan Karin dan Kushina melawan Gaara (seperti Naruto VS Gaara dicanon). Naruto juga menggagalkan Cruise Mark Orochimaru ditubuh Sasuke. Hehehehe**  
B : **Arigatou buat sarannya. Author akan ambil beberapa beberapa dari saran diatas.

**R : **Hem lanjuut thoor  
Kalo masalah permintaan reviewer minta naruto jadi sadis dan tidak  
Itu terserah author, saya menyarankan kadang naruto sadis saat orang yang di sayang naruto di siksa musuh  
Udah itu aja**  
B : **Iya itu memang yang Author pikirkan.

**R : **Kochiosenya Naruto kuat banget keren!  
Apa semua biju bakal masuk ke dimensi Naruto?  
Oh ya,apa masih jauh ujian chuninnya?  
Lanjut and update,,,;)**  
B : **Mungkin hanya Sanbi yang dimasukin Naruto ke dimensinya.  
Ujian Chunin dimulai chapter depan.

**R : **kalau bisa naruto punya harem**  
B :** Gak. Naruto kagak punya harem.

**R : **Ano author-san, jurus Jikukan Ido milik Obito itu gak bisa digunakan semaunya sperti itu. Jikukan Ido itu mempunyai interval waktu 5 menit. Itu salah satu kekurangan jutsu ini. Jadi unt membuat tubuh'y dari padat menjadi tembus pandang kembali atau sebalik'y, Obito harus menunggu senggang waktu 5 menit. Bukan sperti dific ini, Obito bisa memadatkan dan mentransparankan tubuh hanya dlam waktu sepersekian detik, sperti saat Naruto melakukan side kick ke Obito, tp Obito langsung mentransparankan tubuh, lalu saat kaki Naruto melewati tubuhnya, Obito langsung bisa memadatkan tubuh'y lg unt menangkap Naruto, itu bahkan hanya 1/2 detik saja. Jika Obito bisa menggunakan Jikukan Ido semaunya sperti ini, bahkan Madarapun tdk akan bisa mengalahkan'y karna dia bisa mentransparankan tubuh'y setiap saat unt menghindari Serangan lawan...**  
B : **Heeeh Gomen. Author sedikit lupa mengenai kemampuan Jikukan Ido milik Obito. Jadi Arigatou telah mengingatkan.

**R :** senpai apa di sini pairing naruto cuma kushina doang  
p.s. lanjut senpai ceritanya kereeeeen...**  
B : **Ya Pairing Naruto cuman Kushina doang.

**R : **Oi oi,, jikukan ido obito punya rentan waktu 5 menit coy, bukannya bisa digunakan setiap saat sperti itu. Rentan waktu itu adalah kelemahan akurat jikukan ido. Hal ini memungkinkan suatu saat musuh bisa menyerangnya dgn mudah. Ini dinyatakan saat konan melawan obito dimanga.  
Jika sperti ini, sama aja kamu bikin obito godlike klo dia bisa pake jikukan ido seenaknya gitu. Karna jikukan ido adalah teknik jutsu ruang dan waktu yg berasal dari sharingan dengan kelebihan membuat tubuh tembus lalu memadat kembali, sehingga bisa menghindari serangan apapun. Klo obito bisa menggunakannya setiap saat sperti ini, siapa yg bisa menyerangnya coba?  
Sekedar pemberitahuan biar gak ada kesalahan lagi nantinya. Kelemahan lain dari jikukan ido milik obito adalah saat obito akan memindahkan objek (sperti kamui kakashi, hanya saja terdapat beberapa prbedaan. Kamu mungkin bisa mencari sendiri kelebihan dan kelemahan kamui milik kakashi ini). Saat obito akan memindahkan objek, apalagi objek yg lebih besar dari tubuhnya, maka obito harus menyentuh/memegang target lebih dahulu, baru bisa memindahkannya. Dan perlu diperhatikan, penggunaan sharingan jg menguras cakra...**  
B : **Heeeh Gomen. Author sedikit lupa mengenai kemampuan Jikukan Ido milik Obito. Jadi Arigatou telah mengingatkan.

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 13 : CHUNIN EXAM (PART I) ::..**

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang terang. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dimana di atas gerbang masuk desa Konoha berdiri seorang _Jounin_ berambut silver melawan gravitasi yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Hari ini Kakashi di tugaskan untuk memperhatikan seluruh _Genin_ dari desa lain yang akan mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_.

Perhatian Kakashi menjadi tajam ketika seorang yang memiliki rambut Spike hitam mengenakan rompi _Jounin_ Kirigakure serta membawa sebuah pedang besar memimpin 9 _Genin_ dari desanya.

Tap! Tap!

Kakashi dengan cepat melompat ke depan Zabuza. "Yo Kakashi No _Sharingan_. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Zabuza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Zabuza.

"Tentu saja mengantar _Genin_ dari desaku untuk melakukan Ujian _Chunin_ apalagi yang mengadakannya adalah desa aliansi kami." Jawab Zabuza membuat tatapan tajam Kakashi berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. "Aliansi? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Empat hari yang lalu Konoha dan Kiri resmi membangun aliansi. Untuk lebih jelasnya tanya saja pada Hokage-_sama_." Kata Zabuza. Sementara Kakashi yang masih setengah bingung hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu Kakashi pun mempersilahkan Zabuza serta _Genin_ untuk masuk ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Trio Uzumaki tepatnya di ruang tamu seorang anak berambur kuning Jabrik sedang tidur dengan posisinya yang tidak elit yaitu nungging ia menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut sementara bokong dan kakinya berada di atas sandaran sofa. Tak berselang Karin menghampirinya sambil membawa seember air. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin langsung menyiram Naruto dengan seember air yang dibawanya.

Byuur!

"UAAAHH...DINGIN!" Teriak Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila sambil menyelimuti dirinya. Ia lantas menoleh ke samping dan dilihatlah Karin yang sedang memegang ember yang sudah kosong.

"KARIN-_CHAN_!" Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyiramku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak bangun. Bukannya hari ini adalah hari pelaksaan Ujian _Chunin_." Jawab Karin. "Lihat sudah hampir jam Tujuh. Dua jam lagi ujiannya dimulai." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk jam dinding di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Huuft..aku mengerti." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua bersiaplah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapa." Tambah Naruto beranjak dari sofa.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah menyantap sarapan dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka untuk mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_. Trio Uzumaki pun bergegas menuju ke lokasi pelaksanaan Ujian _Chunin_ tahap pertama karena tinggal satu jam lagi tahap pertama akan dimulai.

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan Kaos putih berlengan pendek dan ditutupi dengan jaket hitam tanpa lengan dan bagian kerahnya agak tinggin hingga menutupi lehernya. Celana standar _Chunin_ senada dengan warna jaketnya dan sepatu standar ninja biru. Ia mengenakan _Wristband _hitam di lengan kirinya untuk menutup _Fuin _penyimpanannya agar tidak terlihat. Tak lupa _Hitae-atte _miliknya dipasang pada kening.

Sementara Karin mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar pusaran air di bagian punggung. Celana hitam sebatas paha serta sebuah _Stocking_ hitam yang hampir mencapai celananya membuat paha putihnya sedikit terlihat dan juga sepatu standar ninja. _Hitae-atte_ terpasang di kening dan sedikit tertutupi oleh poninya. Tak luma tas ninja yang dipasang di bagian belakang pinggulnya serta sebuah kotak kecil untuk menyimpan Shuriken di paha kanannya.

Dan untuk Kushina mengenakan pakaian Baju biru muda berlengan sangat pendek dengan gambar pusaran air di punggungnya serta sebuah penutup siku di kedua sikunya (Yang digunakan Sakura di Canon). Celana standar _Chunin_ hitam dan kotak kecil penyimpanan Shuriken di paha kirinya serta tas ninja di bagian belakang pinggulnya. Sepatu standar ninja hitam. Tak lupa _Hitae-atte_ dikenakan di kening yang sedikit tertutupi beberapa helai rambut merahnya.

.

Sesampainya di depan gedung pelaksanan tahap pertama mereka bertemu dengan Tim 7 yang sedang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk. Kedua tim tersebut langsung berbincang-bincang mengenai seperti apa nantinya Ujian _Chunin_ minus Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak berselang seluruh peserta akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung untuk memulai tahap 1.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Naruto langsung menggerutu tidak jelas.

"APA!..Tahap pertama adalah tes tertulis!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tes tertulis _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Kau tau sendirikan. Aku paling malas melakukan yang namanya menulis dan mengerjakan soal." Jawab Naruto.

"Tenang saja kami akan membantu _Nii-chan_." Kata Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina. "_Nii-chan_ kan bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi aku dan _Nee-chan_ tinggal mengucapkan jawabannya dalam hati."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku serahkan pada kalian." Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

Trio Uzumaki pun memasuki ruangan tes tahap 1. Ternyata di dalam ruangan tersebut seluruh peserta sudah siap yang terdiri dari Rookie 12 (AN : Disini Rookie 12 seperti di Canon posisi Naruto digantikan Rei. Tim Naruto tidak termasuk karena Hokage menyebut tim 11 adalah tim spesial). Beberapa _Konoha-nin, Ame-nin_, _Oto-nin, Suna-nin, _dan terakhir _Kiri-nin_.

Perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju pada seorang _Suna-nin_ berambut merah bata.

"_**Naruto kau juga pasti merasakannya**_**.**" Kata Kurama melalui telepati.

"_Dia juga Jinchuriki_." Balas Naruto.

"_**Aku meraskan chakra Ichibi pada bocah itu**_**.**"

"_Ujian kali ini pasti menarik. Bagaimana keadaan kalian di dimensi milikku_." Tanya Naruto.

"_**Tubuhku yang setengah sudah kembali ke Karin mungkin sekarang ia juga merakannya. Baka Kame itu juga mulai tenang**_**.**" Jawab Kurama.

"_Sudah dulu Kurama. Seperti sudah mau dimulai_." Kata Naruto lalu memutus telepatinya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh peserta akhirnya duduk di tempat mereka masing. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kepulan asap muncul danseorang _Jounin_ bermuka sangar muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Perkenalkan aku Morino Ibiki. Instruktur Ujian _Chunin_ tahap pertama kali ini."

"Mari kita mulai saja. Pertama aku akan menjelaskan peraturan dari tahap pertama ini. Peraturan yaitu..._Bla bla bla bla._..." (Skip Aja).

Setelah menjelaskan peraturannya. Tes tertulis pun dimulai. Wajah seluruh peserta pun langsung berubah setelah membaca soal di kertas mereka. Ada bingung, frustasi dan lainnya. Sementara Naruto hanya mamainkan pensil miliknya sambil menunggu Karin dan Kushina.

"Peserta nomor 56 gagal!"

"Nomor 34!"

"Nomor 21!"

"Nomor 11!"

"Nomor 78!"

Tahap pertama sudah berlangsung selama 20 menit. Puluhan peserta pun telah gagal namun Naruto masih belum menerima pesan dari Karin dan Kushina. Tak berselang lama akhirnya Kushina pun mulai memberi Naruto sebuah pesan. Bukannya jawaban melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"_Naruto-kun aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan soal ini_."

"_Nii-chan sepertinya soal ini bukan untuk seorang Genin. Aku bahkan baru menjawab dua soal_."

"_Jadi seperti itu rupanya_." Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu memperhatikan seluruh peserta lainnya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada peserta yang terlihat sangat lancar mengerjakan soal.

Naruto lalu manaruh pensil milikknya kemudian berdiri membuat seluruh peserta menjadi kebingungan terutama Ibiki.

"Baiklah Ibiki-_san_. Bisa hentikan omong kosong ini!" Ucap Naruto.

"Omong kosong?" Tanya beberapa peserta.

"_Sepertinya ia sudah menyadarinya_." Pikir Ibiki.

"Yah aku sudah menyadarinya bukan aku dan timku yang menyadarinya-" Naruto memberi jeda sejenak.

"Pertama. Aku dan rekan setimku menyadari bahwa soal ini bukan untuk _Genin_ seperti kami malainkan soal ini untuk _Chunin_." Kata Naruto.

"Dan kedua, aku perhatikan ada beberapa peserta yang dengan lancarnya mengerjakan soal ini. Jadi aku simpulkan bahwa Tes ini adalah Tes bertujuan untuk mengetes seberapa hebat seseorang untuk mencari informasi tanpa diketahui." Tambah Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang menyadari tujuan dari tes ini." Kata Ibiki.

"Jadi aku nyatakan kalian yang masih berada di ruangan...LULUS." Kata Ibiki.

Sontak seluruh peserta yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut mendengar kata lulus. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan melompat kegirangan.

Criiing!

Suara kaca jendela yang tiba-tiba pecah sontak membuat seluruh peserta yang tengah merayakan kelulusan mereka dari tahap satu langsung terhenti. Ibiki pun menghela nafas karena mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal ini.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di samping Ibiki. "Wah kau berhasil mengurangi setengah dari mereka." Kata seorang perempuan di balik kepulan asap tersebut. Ibiki hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Dari 210 peserta kini tersisa 114 peserta yang terbagi dalam 38 Tim." Kata Ibiki.

Tak lama kemudian kepulan asap tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan sang instruktur tahap ke-2 nantinya.

"Bagi peserta yang lulus tahap ini aku beri waktu 1 jam untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian. Aku akan menunggu kalian di depan Shi no Mori." Kata sang Instruktur lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Huuh! Dasar main datang dan pergi begitu saja." Gumam Ibiki.

.

**Skip Time**

Satu jam kemudian seluruh peserta yang berhasil melalui tahap pertama telah berkumpul di depan gerbang masuk Shi no Mori. Beberapa peserta menatap horor hutan di depan mereka tetapi Naruto hanya menatap datar hutan di depannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Mitarashi Anko. Instruktur Ujian _Chunin_ tahap dua." Kata Anko di depan para _Genin_ yang lulus dari tahap pertama.

Para _Genin_ tersebut berbaris menurut anggota tim mereka. Tim 11 berada tepat di depan Anko yang menatap heran Naruto karena di wajahnya tidak terpasang wajah takut memandang Shi no Mori berbeda dengan peserta yang lain.

"_Jadi ini Tim 11 yang dikatakan Tim spesial oleh Sandaime-sama_." Pikir Anko.

"Well! Selamat datang di Shi no Mori bagi kalian yang telah lulus tahap pertama." Kata Anko sambil menatap horor peserta di depannya. "Mengapa di beri nama Shi no Mori. Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya jika sudah berada di dalamnya." Tambahnya.

"Sebelum kalian memulai Tahap kedua ini. Kalian terlebih dahulu harus menandatangi surat perjanjian ini-" Anko memberi jeda sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas. "-lalu setorkan ke pos sebelah sana." Sambung Anko sambil menunjuk pos yang tidak jauh dari gerbang Shi no Mori.

"_Ano_...memangnya surat perjanjian apa itu." Tanya seorang peserta.

"Pertanyaan bagus-" Jawab Anko sambil memasang kembali wajah horornya. "Ini adalah surat perjanjian hidup atau mati." Sambung Anko.

"Untuk menghemat waktu aku akan langsung menjelaskan tes tahap kedua ini. Tahap kedua ini merupakan tes bertahan hidup selama 5 hari dan itulah kenapa kalian harus menandatangani surat perjanjian tadi. Kalian semua akan dibagi rata menjadi 4 regu dan ditempatkan di masing-masing gerbang Shi no Mori." Jelas Anko.

"Dalam jangka waktu lima hari kalian diberi tugas untuk mengumpulkan dua macam gulungan seperti ini." Tambah Anko sambil menunjukan dua guluang yaitu Ten dan Cho (Bumi dan langit).

"Setiap tim akan mendapat satu gulungan dan jadi di dalam hutan nantinya kalian harus merebut pasangan dari gulungan kalian dan membawanya menuju ke menara di bagian tengah hutan ini. Dalam merebut gulungan tersebut kalian dibebaskan untuk menggunkan segala cara termasuk membunuh. Jadi singkatnya tanpa aturan." Jelas Anko semua peserta pun mengangguk pelan sambil memasang wajah takut kecuali beberapa dari mereka yang hanya memasang evil smile.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh persyaratan. Tim 11 dan beberapa tim lain menuju ke gerbang barat tempat mereka memulai. Naruto dan Tim 11 mendapat gulungan Cho. Dengan perintah dari asisten Anko. Tahap kedua akhirnya dimulai seluruh peserta pun langsung masuk ke dalam Shi no Mori.

.

Tim 11 kini berada di atas dahan pohon sedang beristirahat. Sedang asik beristirahat tiba-tiba saja Karin merasakan ada chakra yang mendekat. Sensor milik Karin lebih hebat dibanding Naruto karena jaraknya sekitar 750 meter.

"_Nii-chan_..._Nee-chan_ ada yang mendekat dari arah belakang." Kata Karin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sambut mereka." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Karin dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja tiga buah kunai yang dipasangi kertas peledak langsung mengarah ke mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat Trio Uzumaki langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempat mereka berdiri.

Duaar!

Dahan pohon tempat mereka berdiri tadinya pun langsung rusak terkena ledakan. Karin langsung berkonsentrasi melacak keberadaan sang pelempar.

"Dahan sebelah sana!" Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk dahan pohon di samping mereka.

"Wah! Wah! Lihat apa yang kita temui...Ruki..Tatsu." Ucap seseoramh yang berada di tengah yang terlihat lebih tua dari kedua timnya a.k.a Kagero.

"Tim dari Konoha...Sebutkan gulungan apa yang kalian pegang?" Tanya Ruki. Wanita dari tim tersebut.

"Kami memegang gulungan Cho. Sepertinya kalian dari Amegakure." Jawab Naruto datar sambil menatap tajam ketiga _Ame-nin_ di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita lagi beruntung Kagero." Kata Tatsu laki-laki berambut hitam klimiks.

"Kalau begitu ayo rebut gulungan mereka." Balas Kagero lalu melempar tiga kunai diikuti kedua timnya.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Kesembilan kunai tersebut hanya mengenai tanah tempat Trio Uzumaki berdiri. Karin dan Kushina melompat kesamping sementara Naruto melompat ke atas mengarah ke _Ame-nin_ tersebut.

"Karin-_chan_...Kushi-_chan_ kalian berdua saling melindungi. Aku akan menghadapi mereka." Kata Naruto.

"Ummm!" Kedua mengangguk paham.

Dalam keadaan melompat Naruto membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air yang tercipta dari udara hampa muncul di belakang Naruto dan langsung melesat menuju ke _Ame-nin_ tersebut.

Braak!

Dahan tempat _Ame-nin_ pun hancur diserang oleh Naga air Naruto. Ketiganya berhasil menghindar sebelum naga air tersebut menyerang mereka. Setelah melancarkan serangan, Naruto berdiri di sebuah pohon sambil mencari keberadaan _Ame-nin_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menemukan mereka tengah berdiri di tengah lahan yang cukup luas.

"Hebat juga kau bocah!" Puji Kagero. "Kalian berdua hadapi kedua wanita itu." Tambah Kagero. Ruki dan Tatsu mengangguk paham lalu melesat menuju ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"Cih! Sial mereka berpisah." Umpat Naruto. Ia lalu menaikkan _Wristband_ sedikit ke atas lalu mengaluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari _Fuin_ miliknya.

.

**Karin and Kushina Place**

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di lahan yang cukup luas tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Di depan mereka Ruki dan Tatsu tengah bersiap menyerang mereka.

"Kau siap Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina. Karin mengangguk pelan.

Karin mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninjanya sementara Kushina mengeluarkan gulungan lalu gulungan tersebut lalu mengeluarkan _Nuibari_. Ruki dan Tatsu langsung melesat ke arah mereka sambil memegang kunai. Kushina tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga langsung melesat ke arah mereka sambil mengayunkan _Nuibari_.

Traank!

Tatsu menahan _Nuibari_ menggunakan kunainya sementara Ruki melesat ke arah Karin. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Kushina berusaha menendang perut Tatsu namun Tatsu berhasil menghindari dengan bersalto ke belakang lalu melempar kunai yang di pegang ke Kushina.

Traank!

Kushina menangkis menggunakan _Nuibari_. Namun Tatsu telah menyelesaikan sebuah _Handseal_ setelah melempar kunainya. Kushina langsung menancapkan _Nuibari _ dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Repusho**

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

Tatsu mengarahkan sebuah gelombang angin ke Kushina yang juga mengeluarkan sebuah naga api berukuran sedang. Naga api Kushina langsung membesar setelah menghantam gelombang angin milik Tatsu. Melihat hal tersebut Tatsu melompat ke atas untuk menghindari naga api Kushina lalu melempar lima kunai.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Kushina melakukan salto ke belakang sebannyak dua kali untuk menghindari lempar kunai Tatsu meninggal _Nuibari _yang tertancap di tanah.

Sementara di tempat Karin dan Ruki, mereka tengah beradu _Taijutsu_ sambil memegang kunai masing-masing. Ruki bersiap menusukkan kunai miliknya ke arah perut Karin namun diketahui alhasil Karin menangkisnya dengan cara menahannya dengan bagian lebar kunai miliknya.

Traank!

Karin langsung mengayunkan pukulan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang kunai ke kepala Ruki namun berhasil dihindari karena Ruki menundukkan kepala lalu menyerang perut Karin dengan sebuah pukulan.

Takk!

Karin mengankat lutunya untuk menahan pukulan Ruki. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Ruki menarik tangannya lalu melakukan tendangan kaki kiri untuk menjatuhkan Karin. Dengan cepat Karin melompat melewati tubuh Ruki.

Tap! Tap!

Karin dan Kushina mendarat bersamaan dengan punggung mereka saling bertemu. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan seolah mengerti satu sama lain lalu bersamaan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Muncul sebuah dinding berbentuk persegi yang melindungi keduanya. Karena sebelum mereka membuat _Handseal_, Ruki dan Tatsu melempar masing-masing lima kunai.

Jleb! Jleb!

Kesepuluh kunai tersebut menancap di dinding tanah yang Karin dan Kushina buat.

.

**Naruto Place**

Setelah mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya. Naruto langsung melempar kunai tersebut ke arag Kagero.

"Apa dengan melempar satu kunai dapat mengalahkanku bocah. Jangan bercanda!" Kata Kagero menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping untuk menghindari kunai.

Namun hal ini yang ditunggu Naruto. Ia langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning lalu muncul tepat di belakang Kagero sambil menangkap kunai yang ia lempar. Kagero pun membelakakan matanya karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil mengarahkan tendang ke kepalanya.

Dugh!

Tendangan Naruto pun mengenai telak bagian samping kepala Kagero sehingga membuatnya terhempas ke samping dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Jutsu apa yang ia pakai. Cepat sekali!" Gumam Kagero sambil memegang kepalanya.

Setelah mendarat di tanah. Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kagero sambil memegang kunainya. Kagero tidak tinggal dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

Traank!

Naruto mengayunkan kunai miliknya secara vertical namuk berhasil ditahan Kagero menggunakai kunai. Hasilnya kunai Naruto sedikit terlempar ke atas. Melihat hal itu Kagero langsung menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah tendangan ke arah perut Naruto.

Sebuah kilat kuning langsung muncul ketika tendangan Kagero hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari perut Naruto.

Takk! Buaagh!

Naruto muncul di atas Kagero dan menangkap kunai miliknya lalu sekuat tenaga meninju kepala Kagero. Tanah di sekitar mereka langsung retak karena Kagero menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya setelah menerima pukulan Naruto. Kagero pun tidak sadarkan diri dan mengeluarkan dari segar dari mulutnya. karena Naruto sedikit memberi chakra pada pukulannya.

"_Cih baru satu pukulan langsung jatuh_." Umpat Naruto.

Naruto langsung memeriksa tubuh Kagero untuk mencari gulungan milik Tim Kagero.

.

**Karin and Kushina Place**

Setelah dinding tanah milik Karin dan Kushina menghilang. Ruki dan Tatsu langsung menyerang mereka. Serangan pertama dimulai oleh Ruki yang membuat sebuah _Handseal_ sambil berlari.

**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**

Seekor naga api berukuran kecil dikeluarkan oleh Ruki dan melesat ke arah Karin dan Kushina. Melihat hal tersebut keduanya langsung melompat ke samping kiri secara bersamaan.

Duaar!

Naga api milik Ruki pun mengenai tanah tempat Karin dan Kushina tadinya berada. Sementara itu Tatsu yang tadinya hanya berlari langsung mengubah arah ke Kushina dan mereka pun langsung beradu _Taijutsu_.

Sama hal dengan Kushina dan Tatsu. Karin dan Ruki pun saling beradu _Taijutsu_. Pada pukulan terakhir milik Ruki berhasil mengenai perut Karin karena Karin sedikit kelelahan sehingga membuatnya sedikit terdorong. Ruki pun tidak selesai sampai disitu saja ia langsung melompat ke Karin dan mangarahkan tendangan ke arah Karin yang berhasil ditahan karena Karin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Karin-_chan_!" Gumam Kushina mendengar suara tendangan yang ditahan.

"Kalau kau sedang bertarung jangan sampai kehilangan konsentrasi." Kata Tatsu lalu memukul perut Kushina.

Buagh!

Setelah itu Tatsu langsung melompat ke belakang Kushina lalu mengalungkan sebuah kunai di leher Kushina.

"Hei! Menyerahlah atau temanmu akan kehilangan kepalanya." Kata Tatsu sambil memutar tubuhnya serta Kushina ke arah Karin.

"_Nee-chan_!" Teriak Karin

Ruki pun melompat ke samping Tatsu yang sedang mangalungkan sebuah kunai di leher Kushina.

Sebuah kilat kuning langsung muncul di samping Karin. Naruto langsung berpindah menggunakan _Hirashin_ setelah mendengar teriakan Karin. Diam-diam Naruto telah menemukan gulungan milik Kagero. Ruki dan Tatsu langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto apalagi Kagero tidak muncul-muncul di dekat mereka.

"Kalau kau berada di sini Kagero pasti sudah kalah. Namun bukan berarti kalian sudah menang, itu karena kami telah menyandra rekanmu." Kata Tatsu diikuti sebuah seringai.

"_Gomen..._Naruto-_kun_ aku sedikit lengah." Kata Kushina yang sedang dikalungkan kunai.

"Itu adalah kesalahanku." Tambah Karin.

"Cepat berikan gulungan kalian. Kalau tidak nyawanya akan melayang." Gertak Tatsu lalu tangan yang satunya langsung memegang salah satu tangan Kushina agar tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sebuah ide langsung muncul di benak Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan gulungan Cho milik mereka lalu menanamkan _Fuin_ _Hiraishin_ pada gulungan tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Karin melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Naruto-_kun_ jangan!" Kata Kushina.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik...cepat lempar!" Perintah Tatsu.

"Tenang saja. Kita bisa mencari lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum evil ke Karin yang membuatnya menelan ludah.

Naruto lalu melempar gulungan miliknya ke arah Tatsu yang juga melepaskan kunai dari leher Kushina lalu menendang Kushina ke arah depan.

Takk! Duagh!

Bersamaan setelah Tatsu menangkap gulungan yang dilempar Naruto sebuha kilatan kuning langsung muncul di depan Tatsu dan dihadiah sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras oleh Naruto. Ruki yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah melukai Kushina-_chan_." Kata Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencengkram leher Tatsu lalu melemparnya ke udara. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah _Handseal_ dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Fuuton : Shinkugyaku no Jutsu**

Naruto langsung menembakkan tiga peluru angin ke tubuh Tatsu yang terlempar.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Peluru angin pertama langsung menembus kepala Tatsu sehingga terbentuklah sebuah lubang yang dipenuhi darah segar sementara dua lainnya menembus tubuh Tatsu. Tatsu pun tewas mengenaskan dengan tiga lubang yang penuh darah segar terlihat di tubuhnya.

Bruuk!

Setelah tubuh Tatsu mendarat di tanah. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ruki lalu menembakkan satu peluru angin. Ruki pun tidak berbuat banyak karena syok melihat rekan satu timnya tewas mengenaskan.

Jrash! Bruuk!

Tubuh Ruki pun langsung ambruk setelah peluru angin Naruto menembus jantungnya. Darah segar langsung keluar dari lubang di dada Ruki. Karin dan Kushina langsung menutup mulut mereka agar tidak muntah melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto melakukan hal sesadis tadi.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_." Lirih keduanya.

"Itulah yang terjadi jika ada yang melukai kalian berdua." Jawab Naruto datar tanpa menoleh ke keduanya sambil mengambil gulungan yang tergeletak di tanah.

Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Karin dan Kushina. "Lain kali kita tak boleh berpisah. Kecuali aku perintahkan." Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi ke menara di bagian tenga hutan ini. Kita sudah mempunyai kedua gulungannya." Kata Naruto keduanya sekali lagi hanya mengangguk. Sebelum pergi Kushina mengambil _Nuibari _dan memasukkan ke gulungan.

.

Keesokan harinya Tim 11 sudah setengah jalan ke arah menara. Kemarin Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena Karin dan Kushina yang meminta. Ketika mereka tengah melompati dahan demi dahan, Karin tiba-tiba mendeteksi sesuatu dari samping kanan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendeteksi chakra milik Tim 7. Dan chakra mereka aku deteksi sangat lemah dan di depan mereka ada chakra yang sangat kuat." Jawab Karin membuat Naruto dan Kushina menjadi terkejut.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke sana!" kata Naruto lalu mereka pun langsung menuju lokasi Tim 7.

.

**Tema Seven Place**

Sakura dan Rei kini berada di atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Rei terluka cukup serius karena terkena sabetan kunai sementara Sakura sedang duduk kelalahan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depannya yang juga sudah sangat kelelahan karena bertarung dengan Orochimaru.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Orochimaru pun memanjangkan lehernya dan bersiap memberikan _Curse Mark_ di leher Sasuke. Ketika jaraknya sekitar 2 meter tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan sekuat tenaga menendang kepal Orochimaru.

Buagh! Bruuk!

Kepala Orochimaru pun terpental diikuti badannya yang berada di tidak jauh dan menghamtam sebuah pohon. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang muncul dan menendang kepala musuhnya.

"Dobe!" Kata Sasuke.

Tap! Tap!

Bersamaan dengan itu Karin dan Kushina pun muncul di belakang Sasuke. "_Cih_!...Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Kushina.

"Kalian berlima cepat pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang menahan orang itu!" Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan kepulan asap yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Dia adalah lawanku." Tolak Sasuke dengan nada cukup keras.

"Kau sudah lelah _Teme_. Lagi pula kalau kau mati disini, kau tidak bisa membawa pulang _Aniki-_mu." Kata Naruto datar sontak membuat Sasuke menjadi terbungkam

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah cepat pergi. Sebentar lagi orang itu akan muncul." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah!"

Kelimanya pun meninggalkan area yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi lahan pertempuran meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengamati kepulan asap di depannya.

Setelah kelimanya pergi. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan sesuatu membuat Naruto meninkatkan kewaspadaannya. Seekor ular yang berukuran cukup besar langsung keluar dari kepulan asap dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Endan**

Naruto mengeluarkan puluru api yang langsung membakar habis ular yang ingin menyerangnya. Namun Naruto langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba Orochimaru berada di atasnya sambil menusukkan sebuah kunai miliknya ke kepala Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan melemparkan ke arah pohon di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggunkan _Hiraishin _ untuk menghindari tusukan Kunai milik Orochimaru. Sedikit terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Orochimaru karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Orochimaru mendarat bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. Naruto mendarat di tempat kunainya tertancap sementara Orochimaru mendarat di tempat Naruto.

"Khukukuku...Tak kusangka ada bocah yang bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_ selain Yondaime." Kata Orochimaru. Sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah menggangguk kegiatanku. Naruto-_kun_!" Tambah Orochimaru.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau repot-repot menyamar menjadi _Genin..._ Konoha no Sannin Orochimaru. Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu?" Kata Naruto datar.

"Khukukuku...Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui diriku?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Simpel...Ular tadi hanya kau yang bisa mengeluarkannya." Jawab Naruto.

"_Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa_." Pikir Orochimaru.

"Hee! Ternyata kau takut padaku." Kata Naruto mengetahui pikiran Orochimaru.

"Siapa yang juga yang takut...Khukukukuku." Balas Orochimaru diiringi tawa khasnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke Naruto.

**Senei Tajushu**

Sepuluh ekor ular langsung keluar dari tangan Orochimaru dan melesat ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Endan**

Naruto membakar habis seluruh ular yang menyerangnya dengan sebuah puluru api. Setelah apinya mereda Naruto melempar tiga kunai yang ia keluarkan dari _Fuin_ di lengannya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiga kunai tersebut langsung berubah menjadi ratusan dan menancap di sekitar Orochimaru. Naruto langsung menghilang dikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat di samping Orochimaru dan menebaskan kunai miliknya.

Jraash!

Kunai tersebut menyayat tubuh Orochimaru. Namun langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan lumpur membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Cih! Iwa Bunshin."

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru langsung muncul sambil menyerang Naruto menggunakan sebuah kunai ke arah kepala Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul di salah kunainya yang menancap di batang pohon.

"Khukuku...melawan pengguna _Hirashin _memang menyusahkan." Kata Orochimaru lalu membuas sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mandara no Jin**

Ribuan ular berukuran kecil langsung keluar dari tangan Orochimaru. Dari mulut seluruh ular tersebut langsung keluar pedang. Menciptakan gelombang ular bermulut pedang yang mengarah ke Naruto. Bahkan seluruh kunai Naruto berada di radius ribuan ular tersebut. Melihat hal ini Naruto langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Dari batang pohon tempat Naruto berdiri langsung keluar beberapa balok kayu dan membentuk sebuah kubah kayu yang cukup tebal. Ribuan ular bermulut pedang tersebut pun menancap di kubah Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya serangan Orochimaru pun mereda dan seluruh ular miliknya telah menghilang.

"_Khukuku...Mokuton dan Hirashin. Bocah ini benar-benar menarik_." Pikir Orochimaru.

Sebuah kilat kuning langsung muncul di depan Orochimaru dan setelah itu Naruto muncul sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Dai Endan**

Peluru api berukuran besar pun langsung mengenai Orochimaru. Tak lama setelah itu konaran api mulai menghilang dan tampaklah tubuh paslu Orochimaru yang hangus terbakar. Naruto pun mendecih tidak suka melihat tubuh Orochimaru.

Setelah itu tubuh yang hangus tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seekor ular putih yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mencabut kunai yang berada di bawahnya dan melempar ke atas secara pelan.

Dari mulut ular tersebur keluarlah Orochimaru yang wujud aslinya yang berkulit pucat sambil memegang Kusanagi yang bersiap menusuk Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul tepat diatas Orochimaru tempat kunai yang tadi ia lempar.

Duagh!

Naruto menghantamkan kedua kakinya pada punggung Orochimaru hingga membuat Orochimaru menghantam dahan pohon. Orochimaru pun memuntahkan darah segar. Disela-sela badannya yang tertindih Naruto ternyata Orochimaru mangayunkan Kusanagi miliknya.

Sreek!

Lengan kanan Naruto pun terkena tebasan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru karena sedikit terlambat menggunkan _Hiraishin_. Sebuah luka sabetan pedang pun diderita lengan Naruto yang muncul di tidak jauh dari Orochimaru yang masuh bertelungkup.

"Uhhh! Sial aku terlambat menyadarinya." Gumam Naruto sambil memegang luka di lengan kanannya.

Orochimaru berusaha berdiri dan menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. "Khukuku...Bertarung denganmu lebih menarik dibandingkan melawan Sasuke." Kata Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri.

"Oh ya! Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum tahap pertama dimulai." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan Hebi-_kun_." Kata Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru langsung mengayunkan Kusanagi setelah Naruto berada di depannya.

Zuiing!

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala sehingga tebasan Kusanagi hanya mengenai udara hampa. Namun dari tanga Orochimaru yang lain langsung keluar ular yang lumayan besar dan langsung mengikat tubuh Naruto dengat kuat. Sebelum ular itu meremukkan Naruto. Ia sudah menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul di samping Orochimaru sambil membuat sebuah _Hamdseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah angin pemotong berukuran sedang.

Jraash!

Tubuh Orochimaru langsung terpotong menjadi dua bagian lalu hancur menjadi puluhan ular kecil. lalu Orochimaru langsung keluar dari dahan pohon di belakang Naruto. Karena menyadari kemunculan Orochimaru, Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan _Roundhouse Kick._

Duagh!

Kepala Orochimaru pun terkena telak pukulan Naruto membuatnya terlempar ke samping dahan pohon tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto mencabut kunai yang tertancap di dekatnya dan melempar ke Orochimaru.

Setelah kunai yang dilempar Naruto melewati Orochimaru. Ia langsung berpindah ke kunai tersebut diikuti kilat kuning.

Duagh! Zwuush! Duaar!

Setelah muncul tepat di belakang Orochimaru. Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan salto yang mengenai kepala Orochimaru sehingga terhempas ke permukaan tanah dan menciptakan kepulan debu yang tebal.

Naruto kemudian melempar kunainya di dekat kepulan debu tersebut lalu berpindah ke sana. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang tampak tubuh Orochimaru dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya. Kepala dan setengah tubuhnya tertancam di dalam tanah sementara kaki mencuat ke atas.

Naruto langsung terkejut ketika kepala Orochimaru tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah (Leher Oro yang memanjang) dan melesat ke arahnya. Naruto melakukan salto ke belakang sebanyak tiba kali untuk menghindari kepala Orochimaru.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga!" Kata Naruto lalu melempar kunai ke tubuh Orochimaru yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter darinya.

Sesudah Naruto melempar kunainya kepala Orochimaru melanjutkan serangannya ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul tepat di atas tubuh Orochimaru.

"Khukuku...Ternyata kau pintar juga. Naruto-_kun_." Kata Orochimaru.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Orochimaru langsung memegang kedua kaki Orochimaru lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga dan melemparnya ke udara. Kepala Orochimaru pun ikut tertarik ke arah lubang tempat kepala dan lehernya muncul.

Duagh!

Naruto sekuat tenaga menginjak leher Orochimaru membuat tubuhnya yang terbang langsung terhenti. Naruto lalu mencabut kunainya yang tertancap di tanah lalu menusuk leher Orochimaru.

Jraash!

Setelah lehernya tertusuk tubuh dan kepala Orochimaru langsung meregang lalu berubah menjadi gumpalan lumpur.

"Sudah kuduga melawan seorang _Sannin_ akan sangat merepotkan." Umpat Naruto.

Orochimaru keluar dari permukaan tanah tidak jauh dari Naruto dan menggigit ujung jarinya dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Kepulan asap putih yang cukup lebat langsung menutupi area tempat Naruto bertarung. Setelah itu seekor ular raksasa langsung muncul dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan mulut terbuka.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di tempat awal pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ular raksasa tersebut mencari keberadaan Orochimaru.

"Mencariku! Naruto-_kun_." Sebuah suara terdangar dari samping kanan Naruto.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan peliharaanku." Kata Orochimaru lalu terhisap dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri.

"_Cih! Dia kabur_." Pikir Naruto. Lalu pandangannya langsung mengarah ke ular yang kini bersiap menelan tubuhnya.

Braak!

Dahan pohon tempat Naruto berdiri langsung hancur terkena gigitan ular raksasa milik Orochimaru. Di detik terakhir Naruto berhasil melompat ke atas dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan angin pemotong yang cukup besar yang mengarah ke tubuh ular tersebut.

Jraash! Pofft!

Ular tersebut pun terkena angin pemotong milik Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di salah satu dahan pohon. Ia menoleh ke arah lukanya sejenak dan terlihat luka tersebut sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Setelah itu Naruto menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

**Team Seven and Eleven Place**.

Di bawah akar pohon yang cukup besar yang mirip sebuah gua. Tim 7 dan 11 tengah beristirahat sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Karin tengah merawa luka yang dialami olh Rei sementara Kushina menemani Sakura yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan untuk Sasuke ia tengah melamun dan mengingat percakapannya dengan Orochimaru sebelum Naruto muncul

.

**Flasback**

"Khuhuhu...Sasuke-_kun_ aku akan memndapatkan tubuhmu." Kata Orochimaru sementara Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tubuhku. Memangya kau mau apakan tubuhku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau tak usah tahu hal itu dan sekarang aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang manarik padamu." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Kalau mengenai Itachi cepat katakan! Kalau tidak aku akan membakar tubuhmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Kau pasti sangat membenci _Aniki-_mu itu karena telah membantai klannya sendiri sehingga kau ingin membalas dendam padanya." Kata Orochimaru.

"Jadi-" Orochimaru memberi jeda sejenak. "Jadi?" Sasuke kembali menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu." Sambung Orochimaru.

"Kau salah! Aku tidak menaruh dendam lagi pada Itachi." Balas Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kau tak usah mengetahui alasannya, Brengsek!" Geram Sasuke.

"Khuhuhu...kalau begitu aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah walaupun kau sudah tidak menaruh dendam lagi pada Itachi." Kata Orochimaru. "Dan juga kalau kau berubah pikiran aku dengan senang hati akan memberikanmu kekuatan dengan datang ke tempatku." Sambung Orochimaru. Lalu memanjangkan lehernya ke Sasuke.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"_Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku belum cukup kuat untuk membawa pulang Aniki. Apa aku harus mendatangi Orohimaru_." Pikir Sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian kilatan kuning langsung muncul di dekat Karin lalu muncullah Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_/_Dobe_." Kata Sasuke Karin dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin sambil memperhatikan tubuh Naruto. Mencoba mencari apa Naruto mendapat sebuah luka. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada luka di lengan Naruto.

"Ini cuman luka kecil nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Kata Naruto yang melihat Karin yang sedang memperhatikan lukanya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ia kabur." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Rei?"

"Aku sudah merawa luka Rei sementara Sakura hanya membutuhkan istirahat." Jawab Karin.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita menginap disini. Aku dan _Teme_ akan bergantian berjaga. Besok pagi kita langsung menuju ke menara di tengah hutan ini." Jelas Naruto. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Tapi _Nii-chan_. Tim 7 masih belum mendapat pasangan gulungan mereka." Kata Sasuke

"Apa gulungan kalian?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Ten." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian sepertinya beruntung. Karena aku mengambil gulungan Cho milik orang tadi." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah aku yang akan berjaga pertama." Perintah Naruto.

"Hn/Baik." Jawab Ketiganya.

.

**Skip Time**

Keesokan paginya kondisi Rei dan Sakura mulai membaik. Tim 7 dan 11 pun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke menara di tengah-tengah hutan.

Hari menjelang sora dan akhirnya mereka tiba di menara. Tim 7 langsung disambut oleh _Jounin_ pembimbing mereka sementara Tim 11 disambut oleh Iruka. Mereka pun di suruh beristirahat agar mempunyai tenaga untuk menghadapi tahap selanjutnya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **Sebaik-nya biarkan sasuke tetap pergi aga tdk mengganggu alur cerita ..  
Buat aja Team Jinchuriki tp hanya 5 org Anggotanya ..  
Keren dan lanjut ..**  
B : **Tenang saja Sasuke tetap pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan alasannya masih rahasia. Dan Jinchurikinya itu masih dalam tahap pemikiran.

**R : **Author Kapan Lemon Nya**  
B : **Setelah Metalica merilis single Religi...Abaikan.  
Nunggu waktu yang tepat.

**R : **keren senpai...  
Kalau bisa jangan lama2 updatenya senpai :)  
kapan naruto sama kushina menikah?  
Lalu sakura sama siapa senpai?**  
B : **Arigatou...dan tentu saja.  
Kapan NaruKushi nikah? Itu masih lama. Untuk Sakura Author kagak tau.

**R : **Kalau boleh tau thor, kapan Kushi dan Karin mendapat kontrak kuchiyose? klo bisa kuchiyosenya dari klan Uzumaki  
apa Mizukage akan datang ke konoha?**  
B : **Mungkin dua chapter kedepannya dan boleh juga mengenai sarannya.  
Mizukage tidak ke Konoha.

**R : **Hem lanjuut ...  
Chuunin exam alurnya di ubah dikit  
Dan naruto jangan di buat terlalu mainstream  
Dan semua itu terserah author  
Ane tunggu chap depan  
Ok itu aja**  
B : **Oke Arigatou buat sarannya.

**R : **waduh apa tidak di skip time aja ke shippuden bukanx sudah banyak yang nyeritakan ujian chunnin dan kalau bisa sadisnya dan lemonya heheheh**  
B : **Tidak karena di ujian Chunin ini akan terjadi sesuatu. Untuk lemonnya masih lama nunggu waktu yang tepat.

**R : **thor apakah naruto akan menggunakan hiraishin di ujian chunin ?**  
B : **Sudah diketahui di chapter ini.

**R : **jujur chapter ini yg paling membosankan...**  
B : **Hehehe..Author juga berpikir demikian.

**R : **sya seneng dgn fic anda. Klo bisa update y 1minggu 2x .  
dan jgn sampe ngelantung ni fic soal y banyk author di luar yg fic yg bgus2 tpi byk macet di tengah jln .jdi di insartkan ngk bertangung jawab gitu .**  
B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak ngegantung.

**R : **Kakashi ganggu NaruKushi aja nih,kan ga jdi kissingnya!  
Apa nanti Sasukenya bakal di kasih tanda sama Orochimaru?  
Lanjut and update,,,;)**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Menganai Sasuke

**R : **Saat digunakan, kunai bermata tiganya kan juga bisa dilipatgandakan dengan Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu bukannya?  
**B : **Benar. Kunainya bisa digandakan.

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 15 : CHUNIN EXAM (PART II) ::..**

* * *

Setelah menunggu selama dua hari. Tim 7 dan Tim 11 hanya berdiam diri di ruangan yang diberikan oleh panitia pelaksanaan Ujian _Chunin_. Akhirnya tahap kedua pun selesai menyisahkan 24 peserta yang terbagi atas 8 Tim. Tahap dua berhasil mengeleminasi banyak peserta karena sulitnya mencapai menara dalam waktu 5 hari ditambah lagi harus mencari dua gulungan.

Seluruh peserta yang telah berhasil kini berkumpul di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pelaksanaan tahap ketiga. Seluruh peserta tampak berbaris sesuai dengan tim mereka masing-masing. Di depan mereka terlihat Sandaime-Hokage bersama dengan Gekko Hayate yang akan menjadi wasit dalam Tahap ketiga ini.

"Pertama saya mengucapkan selamat pada kalian semua yang telah sampai ke tahap ketiga dari Ujian _Chunin_ kali ini." Kata Hiruzen.

"Untuk tahap ketiga. Kali ini kalian tidak diuji bersama tim kalian melainkan secara Individu. Atau singkatnya kalian akan melakukan pertandingan melawan peserta lainnya. Hayate tolong lanjutkan." Tambah Hiruzen.

Hataye mengangguk pelan "Baik Sandaime-_sama_...Nah kita mulai saja. Namun pertama apa ada diantara kalian yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Hayate.

"Aku." Seseorang berambut silver memakai kacamata mengankat tangannya. "Aku mengundurkan diri karena mataku sedikit terluka sewaktu tahap kedua." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu. Anda dipersilahkan menuju ke tempat penonton." Kabuto mengangguk paham lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kempat penonton

"Apa tidak ada lagi. Baiklah peserta yang akan bertanding pertama akan muncul di LCD yang berada di sana." Kata Hayate sambil menunjuk LCD berukuran besar di dinding belakangnya.

Seluruh peserta dan beberapa _Jounin_ pembimbing dari peserta langsung menatap ke arah LCD yang mulai mengacak nama peserta. Hingga dua buah nama langsung muncul.

"Pertandingan pertama : Uzumaki Kushina melawan Akaidou Ryuji (OC)." Ucap Hayate.

Peserta yang lain pun meninggalkan Kushina beserta lawannya di tengah arena pertarungan. Sebelum pergi Naruto dan Karin sempat berkata sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Berjuanglah _Nee-chan_!"

"Berjuanglah!" Kata Naruto. Kushina pun mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat penonton Ninja Konoha tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mari kita lihat sampai mana kemampuan anggota Tim yang dikatakan Sandaime-_sama_ sebagai Tim spesial." Kata Kurenai. Gai dan Asuma mengangguk pelan.

"Hahaha..Ternyata kalian juga penasaran rupanya." Ucap seorang orang tua dari belakang.

"Sandaime-_sama_!" Kata ketiganya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran makanya aku tinggal untuk menonton mereka." Kata Sandaime sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dan Karin.

Kembali ke tengah Arena. Kedua peserta kini saling berhadapan. Ditengah-tengah mereka berdiri Gekko Hayate yang bertindak sebagai wasit.

"HAJIME!" Teriak Hayate.

Mendengar Hayate memulai pertandingan Ryuji langsung berlari ke arah Kushina sambil mengeluarkan tiga Shuriken dan langsung melemparnya ke arah lawannya. Kushina langsung melompat ke samping kiri lalu melesat ke arah Ryuji sambil mempersiapkan pukulan tangan kanan.

Takk!

Ryuji menahan tangan kanan Kushina menggunakan kedua tangannya. Melihat hal ini Kushina melompat ke sambil mengarahkan lutut kanannya ke dagu Ryuji yang berhasil dihindari dengan memundurkan kepalanya. Masih dalam keadaan melayang Kushina memegang kepala Ryuji dan menggunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk mengarahkan tubuh ke belakang Ryuji lalu menendang punggung Ryuji.

Duugh!

Ryuji terhempas ke depan setelah mendapat tendangan oleh Kushina namun Ryuji berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna lalu mengeluarkan tiga kunai dan melemparnya ke Kushina dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai yang dilempar Ryuji pun berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan. Kushina pun tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di lantai.

**Doton : Doheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berukuran kecil pun muncul di depan Kushina dan menahan puluhan kunai yang mengarah ke dirinya. Melihat hal tersebut Kakashi dan Hiruzen pun tersenyum tipis.

"_Sepertinya Kushina-chan tidak ingin mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuaanya_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hiruzen.

Kembali ke arena. Dimana setelah menghilangkan dinding tanahnya Kushina langsung melesat ke arah Ryuji lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai begitupula dengan Ryuji yang juga mengeluarkan satu kunai miliknya dan langsung berlari ke arah Kushina.

Ketika keduanya bertemu. Kunai merepun langsung berbenturan hingga suara dua logam yang berbenturan cukup keras.

Traank!

Ryuji menyerang Kushina secara membabi buta menggunakan kunai, namun Kushina dengan sempurna menangkis dan menghidarinya. Di serangan terakhir Ryuji berhasil ditahan oleh Kushina membuat kunai miliknya terlempar cukup jauh. Melihat hal tersebut Kushina langsung menendang perut Ryuji sehingga membuat Ryuji terlempar kebelakang. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kushina melempar kunai miliknya ke Ryuji yang tengah terhempas.

Sreek!

Betis kiri Ryuji pun terkena goresan kunai milik Kushina yang kini tengah melesat ke arahnya sambil mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang dialiri chakra.

Duagh!

Pukulan Kushina pun mengenai telak wajah Ryuji sehingga membuatnya terpental ke arah dinding. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana cengo melihat pukulan Kushina yang cukup keras. Hayate yang termasuk orang yang cengo pun tersadar lalu menghampiri Ryuji untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Pemenangnya. Uzumaki Kushina."

.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah beberapa pertarungan. Peserta yang belum bertarung langsung memperhatikan LCD besar yang sedang mengacak nama. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul dua nama.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya : Inuzuka Kiba melawan Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Hayate.

Kiba pun langsung melompat turun ke arena bersama Akamaru yang berada di atas kepalanya sementara Naruto hanya berjalan santai menuruni tangga.

"Berjuanglah _Nii-chan_!" Karin memberi semengat pada Naruto

"Yo _Dobe_ aku menunggumu di putaran selanjutnya." Kata Sasuke sedikit keras agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto singkat membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "_Hei itu kosakataku_." Pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa orang pun memandang heran Naruto karena tidak membawa tas ninja ataupun yang lainnya untuk menaruh senjata miliknya.

"Sepertinya muridku akan melawan pemegang ROTY tahun ini." Kata Kurenai. "Tapi apa bocah itu serius ingin bertanding? Ia tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun." Tambah Kurenai.

"Entahlah! Aku juga sedikit bingung mengenai Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan menyaksikannya bertarung." Jawab Hiruzen lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"_Nah! Naruto-kun mari kita lihat kemampuanmu melawan salah satu Heiress klan dari Konoha_." Batin Hiruzen.

Kembali ke Arena. Naruto dan Kiba kini saling berhadapan di tengah-tengah mereka Hayate tampak memperhatikan keduanya. Kiba dengan tatapan tajamnya sementara Naruto yang memperlihatkan wajah datar.

"Hoi Naruto! menyerahlah. Gelar ROTY yang kau sandang itu tidak ada gunanya disini." Ujar Kiba sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kepalan ke Naruto.

"Haaa!" Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya

"HAJIME!" Teriak Hayate.

Kiba dan Akamaru lalu melesat gaya mirip anjing yang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Sambil berlari Kiba membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**Jūjin Bunshin**

Pooft!

Akamaru lang berubah menjadi Kiba. Lalu Kiba dan Akamaru (Kiba) langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Yang pertama tiba di depan Naruto adalah Kiba sambil bersiap mencakar. Naruto memundurkan kaki kanannya.

Takk!

Naruto menahan cakaran Kiba menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Kiba menyeriangai di depan Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya.

"Akamaru!" Teriak Kiba.

Akamaru tiba-tiba saja berada di atas Kiba dengan cara melompat dan bersiap mencakar Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya. Namun Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut langsung membalik tangan kirinya dan memegang lengan Kiba lalu melempar tubuh Kiba ke atas sehingga Akamaru dan Kiba pun saling bertabrakan.

Bruuk! Sreet!

Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka dan mendarat serta sedikit terseret kebelakang. Setelah beberapa menit Kiba dan Akamaru kembali melesat ke arah Naruto lalu memutar tubuh mereka dan lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah bor.

**Gatsuga**

Dua buah bor langsung mengarah ke Naruto yang tengah membuat _Handseal_. Setelah selesai Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada lantai dan bergumam pelan.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berukuran sedang yang mempunyai ukiran bergambar pusaran air di bagian tengah tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto dan berhasil menahan Kiba dan Akamaru.

"_Hee! Ternyata Ia juga memodifikasi dinding tanahnya...Hebat!_" Puji Kakashi sambil memamerkan Eye smile.

Setelah beberapa lama mencoba menerobos dinding tanah Naruto. Kiba dan Akamaru akhirnya menyerah lalu berhenti berputar dan melompat kebelakang. Kiba pun mendecih tidak suka melihat dinding tanah Naruto tidak retak sedikit pun. Beberapa _Jounin_ pun sedikit terkejut melihat dinding tanah Naruto.

Naruto membuat _Handseal_ sederhana lalu dinding tanah miliknya pun kembali ke dalam lantai arena pertarungan.

"Akamaru! Ayo kita serang dia secara bersamaan menggunakan _Taijutsu_." Kata Kiba pada Akamaru yang dibalas gongkongan.

Kiba dan Akamaru pun melesat secara bersamaan menuju Naruto lalu berpisah setelah jarak Naruto mencapai lima meter. Kiba mengapit dari kiri dan Akamaru di kanan.

"Hee! Mau menyerang secara bersamaan." Kata Naruto datar.

Pertama-tama Kiba mencoba mencakar wajah Naruto namun berhasil dihindari karena Naruto memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Lalu Akamaru melanjutkan serangan dan berniat mencakar bagian punggung. Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya lalu menahan dengan tangan kiri. Lalu Kiba kembali melakukan cakaran ke bagian belakang kepala namun lagi-lagi Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk.

Setelah itu Akamaru melakukan sebuah _Low Kick_ ke kaki kanan namun dengan cepat Naruto mengankat kaki kanannya. Serangan selanjutnya adalah Kiba berinisiatif menusuk dada Naruto menggunakan kuku jarinya dan berhasil dihindari kembali oleh Naruto dengan cara menekuk tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan sehingga posisinya seperti kayang.

Naruto mengankat kedua kakinya dan melakukan salto kebelakang namun Kiba dan Akamaru mengikuti Naruto lalu melancarkan puluhan cakaran ke arah Naruto yang semuanya berhasil dihindari.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sana pun kagum melihat refleks dan gerakan tubuh Naruto yang dengan lincahnya menghindari serangan-serangan brutal milik Kiba.

"Apa ini yang disebut ROTY. Kau hanya menghindari seranganku dan tidak berniat membalasnya." Kata Kiba dengan geram.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menyerang!" Balas Naruto. "Baiklah!" Tambah Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto menghindari serangan Kiba dan Akamaru yang berniat menusuk kepala dan dadanya menggunakan kuku mereka. Naruto menghindar dengan cara menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Ketika kepala Kiba dan Akamaru (Kiba) saling berdekatan. Naruto langsung bertindak dan memegang kepala keduanya lalu saling membenturkannya.

Dugh!

Kepala Kiba dan Akamaru saling menempel. Lalu Naruto melompat sambil memutar tubuhnya dan mengayun kaki kanannya ke kepala keduanya.

Duagh! Bruuuk! Pooft!

Keduanya pun terpental kebelakang secara bersamaan karena Naruto melakukan tendangan putar ke kepala mereka berdua. Akamaru pun kembali ke bentuk aslinya

"Hanya dengan satu serangan Kiba dan Akamaru langsung terhempas." Kata Kurenai sedikit syok.

Kiba dan Akamaru lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah berhasil Kiba mengeluarkan dua pil dan memberinya ke Akamaru serta dirinya sendiri. Seketika seluruh bulu Akamaru menjadi memerah. Kiba membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

"Bersiaplah Naruto!" Teriak Kiba.

**Jūjin Bunshin**

Pooft!

**Gatsuga**

Setelah Akamaru berubah. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berubah menjadi Bor dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Kali ini serangan Bor Kiba dan Akamaru tidak berpusat pada satu titik melainkan menyerang Naruto secara bergantian sehingga tempat ketiganya pun dikelilingi kepulan debu serta Kiba dan Akamaru yang sesekali terlihat sedang mencoba mengenai Naruto.

Samar-sama di dalam kepulan debu. Ternyata Naruto mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan melemparnya ke atas jari patung tangan yang membetuk sebuah _Handseal_. Semua orang tidak menyadari Naruto melempar kunai tadi kecuali Kakashi yang terkejut ketika melihat kunai Naruto.

"_Itu! Kunai milik Minato-sensei...Apa Naruto bisa mnggunakan Hiraishin_." Pikir Kakashi.

Dan benar saja sebuah kilatan kuning langsung muncul di atas patung tangan tersebut dan memunculkan Naruto. Kakashi pun tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang melakukan _Hiraishin_. Sementara yang lainnya fokus pada kepulan debu di tengah arena.

"Bocah kuning itu pasti sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Kata salah seorang yang berada di sana yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sementar Kiba dan Akamaru masih terus melakukan serangan mereka. Obsesi untuk mengalahkan Naruto membuat Kiba dan Akamaru tidak mempergunakan penciumannya untuk mengetahui apa Naruto masih berada di dalam kepulan asap yang dibuatnya.

"Oi Kiba! Bisa-bisa kau membuat sebuah sumur di tengah arena."

Semua orang langsung terbelalak setelah menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka semua tengah manatap Naruto yang duduk bersila di atas patung tangan sambil menopang dagunya. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung menghentikan serangan mereka dan menatap geram ke arah Naruto.

Semua orang lalu kembali menoleh ke arah tempat serangan Kiba dan Akamaru. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang area tersebut terlihat berantakan namun tidak ada seorang yang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana ia bisa berada disana?" tanya Beberapa orang.

"Bagus Naruto. Kau semakin mirip dengannya." Kata Kakashi sedikit keras yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana Haa?" Tanya Kiba penuh emosi.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Jawab Naruto dengan ejekan. Membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_. "_Jawaban macam apa itu?_" Pikir semuanya minus beberapa orang yang kalem dan dingin. (Tau sendiri aja siapa orangnya).

"_Cih! _Sialan kau Naruto!" Umpat Kiba.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan melompat turun ke arena. Ia dengan mulus mendarat di lantai. "Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan!" Kata Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kiba yang juga tinggal diam langsung berputar bersama Akamaru.

**Gatsuga**

Kali ini Kiba dan Akamaru memusatkan bor mereka ke satu titik karena Naruto juga dalam keadaan berlari. Setelah jarak ketiga mencapai dua meter. Naruto melompat ke atas sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Setelah Kiba dan Akamaru berada di bawah Naruto. Ia langsung mengeluarkan hembusan ke arah bawah sehingga Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berhenti berputar dan menghantam lantai dengan kerasnya

Pooft!

Setelah hembusan angin menghilang Akamaru langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya dan tidak sadarkan diri sementar Kiba mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri. Naruto sudah mendarat di lantai dan langsung melesat ke arah Kiba.

Pertama-tama Naruto melakukan _Tackle_ hingga mencapai tubuh Kiba lalu dengan keras menendang dagu Kiba sehingga membuat Kiba terhempas ke atas beberapa percikan darah keluar dari mulut Kiba. Setelah Kiba melayang ke atas, Naruto langsung melompat ke depan Kiba lalu memegang kedua kaki Kiba dan melemparnya ke bawah.

Duaar!

Kiba menghantam keras lantai. Naruto yang masih berada di udara mengeluarkan satu _bunshin_ lalu Naruto menjadikan dirinya sebagai pijakan untuk _bunshin_-nya yang melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil bersiap meninju tubuh Kiba.

Buaagh! Pooft!

Naruto dengan keras mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di bagian perut Kiba. Dan alhasil Kiba pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan bersamaan dengan itu _Bunshin_ Naruto pun menghilang.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di dekat Kiba. Melihat hal tersebut Hayate langsung menghampiri Kiba. Setelah melihat kondisi Kiba, Ia pun mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya. Uzumaki Naruto."

Beberapa Tim medis pun mengampiri Kiba yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lalu menaikkan ke tandu bersama Akamaru yang berada di atas dada Kiba yang juga tidak sedarkan diri.

Setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Ia lalu menghampiri Karin dan Kushina.

"Nah! Tinggal Karin-_chan_ yang harus menang!" Kata Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi dan Hiruzen lalu menghampiri ketiganya.

"_Ne_! Naruto bukannya kau mempunyai _Mokuton _dan beberapa _Jutsu _lain? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Yang benar saja. Masa aku harus menggunakan _Mokuton _atau sebagainya di pertandingan ini. Lagipula Kiba itu sahabatku mulai dari ketika kami masih di akademi." Jawab Naruto.

Kakashi lalu mendekatkan mulut ke telinga Naruto. "Pasti ketika menghindari _Gatsuga _milik Kiba, kau menggunakan _Hiraishin_." Bisik Kakashi.

"Heheheheh..." Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Kakashi.

"Jadi tadi kau menggunakan jutsu ayahmu. Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada kecil agar tidak di dengar oleh orang lain sementara Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari mereka. Seorang bocah berambut merah bata yang membawa gentong pasir memandang dengan tatapan Evil ke arah Naruto.

"Uzumaki. Dia cukup menjanjikan." Gumumnya pelan.

.

**Skip Time**

Beberapa pertandingan kembali selesai dan kini peserta yang tersisa kembali memandang LCD besar tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian dua nama akhirnya muncul.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya : Uzumaki Karin melawan Hikaru." Kata Hayate.

"Karin-_chan_ berjuanglah!" Kata Kushina.

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_!" Balas Karin.

"Ingat! Lakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kushi-_chan_." Karin mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke arena.

Kedua peserta kini saling berhadapan dan di tengah-tengah mereka Hayate menatap mereka bergantian. Karin dan Hikaru mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sudah siapa.

"HAJIME!" Hayate pun memulai pertandingan.

Karin langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai sementara Hikaru membuat kedua tangannya menjadi pisau chakra (Yg Kabuto sering gunai). Setelah itu Hikaru langsung berlari ke arah Karin dengan kecepatan _Genin_.

"_Kalau terkena pisau chakra itu. Mungkin syarafku akan terganggu_._ Satu-satunya cara adalah menghindarinya_." Pikir Karin.

Sesampainya di depan Karin. Hikaru pun menyerang secara bertubi-tubi menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dijadiakan pisau chakra. Karin yang mempunyai pengamatan dan sensor yang lumayan pun menghindari seluruh serangan Hikaru.

Serangan terakhir Hikaru yang mengarah ke kepala Karin berhasil dihindari. Setelah itu Karin melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung melakukan _Left Roundhouse Kick_ yang mengarah ke kepala.

Dugh!

Hikaru menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menahan _Roundhouse Kick_ Karin namun pisau chakranya tidak mengenai kaki Karin. Hikaru sedikit tertunduk karena kuatnya tendangan tersebut. Hikaru lalu menarik kedua lengannya lalu bersiap menyerang kaki kiri Karin menggunakan pisau chakranya. Melihat hal tersebut Karin langsung menggunakan bahu Hikaru sebagai tumpuan dan melompat ke belakang Hikaru dan langsung meninju punggung sehingga Hikaru sedikit terdorong kedepan.

Belum sampai disitu Karin langsung berlari mengejar Hikaru yang terlempar ke depan dan melakukan _Tackle_ lalu menendang perut Hikaru yang tadinya terlempar ke arah depan kini berubah arah menjadi ke atas. Karin membuat _Handseal Kagebunshin_ dan mengeluarkan dua _Bunshin_.

_Bunshin_ pertama langsung melompat dan menendang perut Hikaru yang masih melayang. Sementara Karin memegang tangan _Bunshin_ kedua lalu melemparnya hingga melewati Hikaru. Sang _Bunshin_ langsung melakukan tendangan salto.

Duagh! Duagh!

Setelah terkena tendangan salto Hikaru terhempas ke bawah dan langsung disambut _Uppercut_ oleh Karin yang menunggu di bawah.

Pooft!

Tubuh Hikaru pun berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu. Karin pun sedikit terkejut dan langsung memerintahkan kedua _Bunshin_ untuk membentuk formasi segitiga yang saling membelakangi.

"Di atas!" Kata Karin karena ia dan kedua _Bunshin_ tidak mendapati keberadaan Hikaru.

Dan benar saja Hikaru muncul di atas ketiganya dan langsung mengayunkan pisau chakra ke Karin. Kedua _Bunshin_ Karin langsung menarik Karin membuat serangan Hikaru hanya mengenai udara. Hikaru memutar tubuhnya lalu menembakkan puluhan _Senbon_ dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat Karin mengeluarkan kunai.

Pooft! Triink! Triink!

Kedua _Bunshin_ terkena _Senbon_ semenetara Karin menangkis seluruh _Senbon _tersebut menggunakan kunai yang di pegangnya. Sedangkan Hikaru yang telah mendarat sempurna langsung berlari ke Karin dengan piasu chakra yang masih aktif. Karin pun berlari ke

"_Sial! Refleks tubuh dan pengamatannya benar-benar hebat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan_?" Batin Hikaru.

Ketika keduanya bertemu. Hikaru mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala. Sementar Karin berniat menggores pipi Hikaru menggunakan kunai yang dipegang tangan kananya. Tangan kanan Hikaru berhasil dihindari berbeda dengan kunai Karin yang berhasi menggores pipi Hikaru. Namun Hikaru menghiraukannya lalu menyerang lengan kiri Karin dengan tangan kiri yang merupakan sebuah pisau chakra.

Karin melompat ke samping kanan namun lengan kirinya sedikit terkena pisau chakra sehingga membuat syarafnya menjadi tidak bisa dikendalikan. Alhasil sementara ini lengan kirinya tidak bisa digunakan.

"Gawat! Lengan Karin-_chan_ terkena pisau chakra." Kata Kushina.

"Itu berarti ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya." Kata Naruto.

"Itu benar! Lihat itu." Kushina menunjuk lengan Karin yang tampak menggantung lemas

Kembali ke arena. Karin sedang berusaha untuk menggerakkan lengan kirinya namun hasilnya nihil. Mempunyai sebuah kesempatan yang besar. Hikaru langsung berlari ke arah Karin masih dengan pisau chakra yang masig aktif.

Sesampainya di depan Karin. Hikaru menyerang Karin secara membabi-buta namun berhasil dihindari dengan baik walaupun hanya satu lengan yang berfungsi. Melihat semua serangannya berhasil dihindari, Hikaru berhenti lalu melompat ke belakang.

"Aku akui, Refleks dan pemangatanmu sangat hebat. Aku bahkan sekali mengenaimu-" Hikaru menjeda kalimatnya sambil membuat _Handseal_. "-Tetapi serangan kali ini pasti berhasil." Tambah Hikaru. _Handseal_-nya pun telah selesai lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Ribuan _Senbon _pun di keluarkan Hikaru dari dalam mulutnya. Beberapa orang pun mengira bahwa Karin tidak dapat lagi menghindari ataupun menangkis ribuan _senbon_ tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...Ayo berpikir...pikir...pikir!" Gumam Karin.

Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk memaksa jari lengan kiri lalu mendekatkan lengan kanannya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Sebelum ribuan _Senbon_ tersebut mengenai dirinya. Karin mengeluarkan satu _Bunshin_yang juga tidak bisa menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Dengan perintah Karin, _bunshin_ tersebut memegang lengan kakan Karin dan melempar Karin ke arah samping kanan.

Tap!

Karin mendarat dengan kasar di area yang tidak terjangkau ribuan _Senbon_ Hikaru. Kushina menghela nafasnya karena Karin berhasil sementara Naruto, Kakashi dan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum melihat Karin dapat membuat sebuah cara dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

"_Benar-benar mirip Sensei/Minato_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hiruzen. Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Pooft!

Puluhan _Senbon_ menancap di tubuh _Bunshin_ milik Karin dan langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Hikaru pun mendecih tidak suka. Serangan andalannya dapat dihindari oleh lawannya. Sementara Karin yang sudah bangkit kemudian berkomunikasi dengan Kurama di _Mindscape_.

"_Kurama-chan. Bisa bantu aku. Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil_."

"_**Apa itu? kalau tidak sulit akan kulakukan**_." Balas Kurama.

"_Bisa kau alirkan chakramu di balik permukaan kulitku untuk melindungi syarafku dari pisau chakra milik lawanku_. _dan mudah-mudahan cara ini berhasil._" Kata Karin pada Kurama di pikirannya.

"_**Aku mengerti. Tetapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendeteksi chakraku**_?" Tanya Kurama.

"_Aku akan menutupinya dengan chakraku jadi tenang saja_." Jawab Karin. Kurama pun akhirnya mengerti lalu mulai mengalirkan chakranya ke bagian bawah permukaan kulit Karin.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya seluruh bagian bawah kulit Karin telah dilapisi oleh chakra Kurama. Lengan kirinya juga telah dapat digerakkan. Dengan itu Karin langsung berlari ke arah Hikaru.

"Hee! Begitu rupanya." Gumam Naruto seperti mengerti apa yang Kurama dan Karin lakukan.

Ketika sampai di depan Hikaru yang mengaktifkan kembali pisau chakranya. Karin langsung melakukan pukulan tangan kanan horizontal ke kepala Hikaru.

"Bodoh!" Gumam Hikaru melihat Karin menyerang.

"_Kalau ini gagal. Aku akan kalah_." Pikir Karin.

Takk!

Hikaru menahan pukulan Karin menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu Hikaru berusaha memotong syaraf lengan kanan Karin. Seperti yang diperkirakan Karin efek dari pisau chakra itu ditahan oleh chakra Kurama yang berada di lapisan dalam kulitnya.

"Apa kau sedang pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh." Kata Hikaru.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai. Ia kembali kehilangan salah satu lengannya." Kata seorang _Jounin_

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Hikaru dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Karena lengan kanan Karin tidak terjatuh lemas melainkan masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"_Sepertinya berhasil_!" Pikir Karin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hikaru dan beberapa orang di sana.

Bukannya memberikan jawaban sebeliknya Karin mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke perut Hikaru dan berhasil ditahan juga menggunakan tangan kiri oleh Hikaru. Melihat kedua tangan Hikaru sudah dipakai. Karin langsung memegang erat kedua tangan Hikaru lalu menarik tubuh Hikaru kedepan dena bersamaan dengan itu Karin mengangkat lutut kirinya.

Dugh!

Lutut Karin pun mengenai telat dagu Hikaru. Karin menurunkan lutut kirinya lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Hikaru dan melakukan pukulan tangan kanan ke perut Hikaru

Buagh!

Perut Hikaru mundur ke belakang sementara kepalanya maju ke depan. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan liur karena efek dari pukulan di perutnya. Setelah itu Karin berjongkok dan kedua tangannya di arahkan ke belakang menyentuh lantai sebagi tumpuan lalu menghantamkan telepak sepatu ninja kanannya ke wajah Hikaru.

Dugh! Sreet! Duar!

Hikaru terhempas ke belakang dan menghantam lantai dengan keras lalu terseret hingga menabrak dinding. Kepulan debu langsung menyelubungi tubuh Hikaru. Hayate lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke kepulan debu.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang. Terlihatlah wajah Hikaru mendapat bekas telapak sepatu ninja milik Karin. Hikaru juga tidak sadarkan diri karena kerasnya tabrakan tubuhnya dengan dinding. Hayate lalu menghadap ke penonton lalu mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya : Uzumaki Karin."

Karin pun merayakan kemenangannya dengan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Kushina dan tersenyum. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju tangga lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Kushina.

"Sekarang anggota Tim 11 sudah lolos semuanya." Kata Kushina.

"Bagaimana caramu hingga pisau chakra tadi tidak mempengaruhimu? Karin-_chan_." Tanya Hiruzen.

"Nanti saja _Jiji_. Aku tak orang lain mengetahui cara mengatasi pisau chakra seperti itu." Jawab Karin. Hiruzen pun mengangguk paham lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"Coba kutebak? Sewaktu bertanding tadi kalian belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian?" Bisik Kakashi. Ketiganya pun mengangguk.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Pertandingan demi pertandingan pun dilanjutkan hingga seluruh pertandingan selesai. Ada satu pertandingan yang seri sehingga peserta yang lulus melewati tahap tiga hanya 11 orang. Kini seluruh peserta yang lolos tahap tiga sedang berkumpul di arena dan di depannya Hayate dan Genma sedang memegang sebuah toples berisi 11 bola.

"Baiklah. Satu persatu dari kalian maju dan ambil satu bola." Perintah Hayate.

Satu persatu peserta maju dan mengambil satu bola hingga habis. "Di bola tersebut tertulis sebuah angka. Lihat angka kalian." Perintah Genma. Semuanya pun melihat bola yang mereka pegang.

Hayate lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan disana tergambar sebuah bagan mengenai siapa yang akan bertanding selanjutnya. Seluruh peserta pun memperhatikan kertas tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka menyeringai sadis melihat siapa lawan mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

Sabaku Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino vs Sabaku Kankurou

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

Kurosaki vs Uzumaki Karin

Uzumaki Kushina menunggu pemenang antara Shino dan Kankurou.

.

Kushina menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak mendapat lawan melainkan menunggu lawan. Ia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut merupakan hal baik karena ia berpikir fisik dari lawannya akan terkuras ketika pertandingan pertama.

"Baiklah untuk Tahap keempat kalian diberi waktu selama satu bulan untuk melakukan persiapan." Kata Hayate. "Kuharap kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Mengerti!" Tambahnya.

Semua peserta pun mengangguk paham.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Keesokan harinya Trio Uzumaki merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan memakan ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku.

"Yosh! Karena kalian semua lolos ke tahap keempat jadi hari ini aku beri diskon 50 persen!" Kata Teuchi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya ketiganya bersamaan dijawab anggunakan oleh yang lain.

Trio Uzumaki pun mulai menyantap pesanan mereka. Sesudah menyantap ramen di Ichiraku. Karin dan Kushina kembali ke apartemen mereka sementara Naruto pergi ke gedung Hokage. Karena sebelum mereka masuk ke Ichiraku. Naruto bertemu _Anbu_ kepercayaan Hiruzen.

.

**Flashback**

"Naruto-_san_. Anda dipanggil Hokage-_sama_!" Ucap _Anbu Taka_.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Taka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana setelah makan ramen."

"Aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan pada Holage-_sama_." Ucap Taka.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Tambah Taka. Naruto mengangguk paham

Pooft!

_Anbu Taka_menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

**Flashback Off**

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di dalam ruangan Hokage tepatnya berdiri di depan Hiruzen.

"Ada apa_ Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto –_To-the-Point_-.

"Begini Tim 11 kan tidak memiliki _Jounin_ pembimbing jadi aku akan menyuruh salah seorang muridku untuk melatih kalian." Jawab Hiruzen.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Sebuah suara kaca yang diketuk terngar dari arah belakang jendela. Mendengar hal ini Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas sementara Naruto hanya diam tanpa terganggu sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tiba." Kata Hiruzen.

Berselang beberapa detik. Seorang Pria berumur sekitar 50 tahun berambut putih panjang dan di wajahnya terdapat coretan merah dari ujung mata hingga pipinya. Dialah satu dari tinga Sannin. Gama no Sannin Jiraiya.

"Haah! bisa tidak kau menggunakan pintu normal saja?" Tanya Hiruzen setelah menghela nafas. Jiraiya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Bagiku iitu adalah pintu normal." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjuk jendela tempatnya tadi masuk.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya.

"Hoi bocah! Kau tidak mengenalku?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku-" Jiraiya memberi jeda lalu melakukan sebuah gerakan yang menurut Naruto sedikit aneh. "-Aku adalah Pertapa dari gunung Myobokuzan. Gama no Sannin Jiraiya." Sambung Jiraiya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Jiraiya. Dimana kau selama 13 tahun hidup Karin-_chan_. Haah!..._Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ mempercayakanku dan Karin-_chan_ untukmu namun kau malah menelantarkan Karin-_chan_. Jika aku tidak diberitahu oleh _sensei-_ku. Mungkin Karin-_chan_ masih kesepian sampai sekarang." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Tunggu...kalian sudah mengetahui orang tua kalian?." Tanya Jiraiya sedikit terkeejut. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku sibuk dengan jaringan mata-mata milikku. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan melatih kalian bertiga karena _sensei_ sudah memberitahukanku mengenai tim kalian." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Pertama aku akan memberikan Kuchiyose milikku dan Minato, lalu-"

"Kau tak usah memberiku Kuchiyose karena aku sudah punya. Berikan saja pada Karin-_chan_ atau Kushina-_chan_." Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Jiraiya.

"Aku mengerti. Dan kedua aku akan mengajarkan salah satu jutsu ciptaan ayah kalian yaitu-"

"Rasengan." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Hoi! Bocah jangan memotong perkataanku. Dan bagaimana kau tahu mengenai Rasengan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Itu karena aku sedang masa pelatihannya dan hampir menguasainya." Jawab Naruto.

"_Jiji_! Apa kau yakin dengan orang ini itu terlihat mesum." Tambah Naruto. Hiruzen pun mengangguk menjawab kedua pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mesum...Aku super mesum." Bela Jiraiya. Naruto dan Hiruzen pun _sweatdrop_.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau menerima tawaran Jiraiya?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku menerimanya tetapi aku tidak ikut berlatih dengan Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_. Aku ingin berlatih sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jiraiya apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Hiruzen. Jiraiya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu berutahu mereka berdua untuk menemuiku besok pagi di dekat permandian air panas di utara desa." Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto pun menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning membuat Jiraiya terkejut bukan main.

"I-Itu _Hiraishin_. Ia sudah menguasainya...Apa kau tahu mengenai ini _sensei_?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya aku sudah tahu. Ia menggunakan sewaktu Ujian _Chunin_ tahap tiga kemarin." Jawab Hiruzen.

.

Keesokan paginya. Setelah Karin dan Kushina diberutahu pleh Naruto bahwa mereka akan berlaruh dengan seseorang. Awalnya keduanya menolak karena mereka hanya ingin berlatih dengan Naruto namun setelah menjelaskan mengenai Jiraiya akhirnya keduanya pun setuju.

Setelah sarapan pagi Karin dan Kushina berangkat menuju ke Onsen tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Jiraiya. Sementara Naruto melanjutkan latihannya di dimensi miliknya.

.

Sesampainya disana ternyata mereka telah ditunggu oleh Jiraiya. Kali ini Jiraiya tidak melakukan hobinya yang ia katakan sebagai 'mencari inspirasi'. Itu karena Ia tidak mengecewakan Karin dan Kushina.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang yang dikatakan _Nii-chan_ akan melatih kita?" Tanya Karin pada Kushina yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke depan Onsen.

Karin dan Kushina berhenti sejenak di depan Onsen lalu mengedarkan pandangan mereka. Pandangan Karin langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria berambut silver yang sedang menulis di atas sebuah batu di dekat Onsen. Jiraiya yang merasakan kedatangan Karin dan Kushina pun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil berjalan ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"_Ano_..Apa anda orang yang bernama Jiraiya?" Bukannya menjawab Kushina malah melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan. "Kau pasti Kushina dan Karin kau sangat mirip dengan Ayuki." Kata Jiraiya.

"Karena kalian sudah tiba. Aku akan memulai latihannya." Kata Jiraiya. "Latihan hari adalah cara memanggil _Kuchiyose_. Dan aku juga akan memberikan _Kuchiyose_ katak dari Myobokusan." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karin memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ajak Jiraiya. Karin dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham.

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat untuk memulai latihan mereka. Jiraiya memilih hutan yang tidak jauh dari konoha. Sebelum memulai pelatihan. Jiraiya mengeluarkan gulungan kontrak _Kochiyose_ lalu menyuruh Karin dan Kushina untuk meneteskan darah mereka ke gulungan tersebut. Jiraiya memberikan Gamabunta untuk Karin sementara untuk Kushina ia diberikan Gamahiro.

Dalam jangka waktu lima hari mereka diterima oleh katak _Kuchiyose_ mereka. Setelah melatih _Kuchiyose_, Jiraiya lalu melatih keduanya menyempurnakan _Ninjutsu _elemen mereka masing-masing dan juga beberapa _Taijutsu_ untuk membaiki cara bertarung jarak dekat mereka.

.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah hampir menguasai _Rasengan_. Setelah _Rasengan_. Naruto berencana menggabungkan dua dari lima elemennya untuk agar mempunyai _Kekkei Genkai_ yang lain kecuali _Mokuton_.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **apkah karin dan kushina akn menunjukan kekuatan asli.a di ujian ke tiga..  
apakah naruto yg akn melawan hasirama dan tobirama..  
apakah hiruzen akan mati di akhir ujian exam..  
ketika sasuke pergi keluar desa.. apakh naruto akn menghentikanya..**  
B : **Di Ujian ketiga Trio Uzumaki belum nunjukin kekuatan asli mereka.  
Dan untuk tiga pertanyaan selanjutnya masih rahasia.

**R : **Untuk Kuchiyose Naruto Naga aja tp itu mungkin butuh waktu yg lama untuk mendeskripsikan ..  
Kalau Lemon kalau bisa di Shippuden aja ..  
Sebaik-nya Nuibari Kushina keluarin saat dlm misi atau dlm keaadaan terdesak agar tdk di curigai dari pihak civilian ..  
Buat Naruto punya Jurus Original seperti Rasengan jurus original Minato tp beda elemen misal naruto Api tp tdk berkaitan dgn Rasengan ..  
Dan apa itu gk berlebihan Genin tim kagero memakai jurus Rank B ?  
Keren dan Lanjut ..**  
B : **Untuk Kuchiyose Naru selanjutnya masih dipikirin. Dan lemonnya tentu saja akan terjadi di Shippuden.  
Untuk Nuibari Kushina akan digunakan waktu terdesak saja.  
Tentu saja Author akan membuat Naru mempunyai Jutsu Oroiginal.  
Gomen...Author agak berlebihan untuk hal tersebut

**R : **lumayan - lumayan...  
klo bsa sasuke-a jgn ngkutin s ular pedo tu ya, krna udh trlalu bnyak fic kyak gtu.. buat ja sasuke d latih sama naruto.**  
B : **Sasuke tetap akan pergi ke markas Orochi dan alasannya masih rahasia.**  
**

**R : **Kushina dan Karin terlihat terlalu lemah di chap ini. Masa melawan Genin saja kewalahan seperti itu. Kedepannya mohon dibuat lebih realistis.**  
B :** Hehehe..Kedepannya Author akan membuat lebih realistis.

**R : **Lanjut ...  
Action yang pertama udah keren, and kalo soal membunuhnya nggak terlalu sadis (menurut ane), itu pun cukup  
Action 2 lumayan oke  
Kalo sasuke pergi, apakah yang ngejar sasuke itu naruto atau rei, and jika naruto yang melawan sasuke di valley of the end, apa naruto menghadapi sasuke dengan kepala dingin atau pake emosi kayak di cannon  
sorry gw berondong pertanyaan ke ente  
udah itu aja**  
B :** Arigatou...  
Naruto yang akan ngejar Sasuke...dan sisanya masih rahasia.

**R : **Hee Sasuke gak kena Cipokan Maut dari Orochi xD Berarti gak ada segel kutukan. Apa nanti kedepannya Sasukeh tetap ada segel itu?  
Motto...**  
B : **Itu masih Author pikirin.

**R : **Thor, apakah ichibi bakal jd koleksi Naru?  
klo boleh tau disini level Karin dan Kushi apa ya?  
Genin, low chunin,high chunin, atau low jonin?  
klo Naru kan dh di atas Kage..  
saya tunggu kekkei genkai elemen(hyoton dll) dr trio Uzumaki..**  
B : **Ichibi tetap milik Gaara.  
Dan untuk level Karin dan Kushi mungkin setelah Chunin Exam Author utarakan.

**R : **ceritanya semakin menarik senpai..  
Kl bisa alurnya sedikit berbeda atau kalo bisa sesuai imajenasi senpai..  
Apa naruto bisa menciptakan fuinjutsu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan apa nanti naruto jadi anbu ?  
**B : **Author akan usahain agar berbeda dengan Canon. Dan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya mungkin iya dan unutk Anbu author masih belum tahu.

**R : **Apakah sasuke nanti menjadi missing-nin dan dendam ke konoha?  
Terus update thor!**  
B : **Mungkin

**R : **kenapa naruto gak gunain rinnegan pas lawan orochimaru?  
**B : **Rinnegan hanya digunakan ketika dalam keadaan benar-benar terdesak.

**R : **Thor bukannya kalau ada lemon nanti... Rated nya jadi M?  
Ni fictionkan Rated-nya (Teen)?  
**B : **Setelah Shippuden Author akan naikkan Rated nya jadi M.

**R :**Apa ntar di skip langsung gede apa bertahap kaya di canon?  
Kenapa Sasukenya pergi,mang Naruto ga ngasih motifasi or ngajarin Sasuke gitu?  
Lanjut and update,,,;)  
**B : **Skipnya akan terjadi setelah Sasuke pergi dari desa. dan kenapa Sasuke pergi dari Desa itu masih rahasia.

**R : **Akhirnya update jga fic yg di tunggu", yosh,,,,smakin menarik aja fic ini, lanjutkan thor,,,,:-D  
Entar Naruto nya dapet ke 9 cakra biju gak thor?  
**B : **Nanti lihat saja

**R :**maaf Lompoberang san  
menurut saya fic anda masih banyak keanehan nya  
naruto sudah memiliki chakra kontrol yang perfect seperti nidaime hokage, pasti seluruh jutsu ninjanya akan mengalami peningkatan kekuatan setidaknya 2 x lipat.  
kurama menjadi 2 seharusnya hanya 1 yang memiliki kesadaran kecuali jika ada alasan lain (yang sebaiknya anda jelaskan).  
yang terakhir Bijuu yang bisa keluar dari tubuh inang nya hanya pada saat jinchuriki tersebut kehilangan kontrol, mengunakan bunshin, dilepas segelnya, dan inangnya kenapa Isobu bisa keluar pada saat mizukage pingsan!  
maaf jika menyinggung anda Lompoberang san.  
thanks  
**B : **Kontrol chakra Naruto memang sudah Perfect seperti Nidaime Hokage. Itu berarti Naruto juga bisa mengontrol Kekuatan dan Intensitas Ninjutsu yang ia keluarkan.  
Kurama dibagi menjadi Dua yaitu Yin dan Yang itu berarti Duo Kurama mempunyai kesadaran masing-masing.  
Isobu keluar dari tubuh Mizukage karena Yagura sudah tidak bisa menahan Sanbi.  
Tidak apa-apa menyinggung apa yang salah mengenai Fict ini.

**R : **Waktu di nami no kuni naruto datang menolong kusina dan karin, sekarang di ujian chunin juga d tolong,, seakan kusikarin ngga ada perkembangan kekuatan dan terlalu bergantug pada naruto,, okey next chaf  
**B** : Setelah Ujian Chunin KushiKarin akan tidak bergantung lagi pada Naruto.

**R : **Bisa menggunakan mukoton dengan sempurna, dapat membuat air dari ketidak adaan, memiliki cakra tak terbatas, dan memiliki rinnegan, memiliki hiraisin, dan mempunyai pedang yang mampu membelah apa saja.!  
Dengan semua itu, bukankah naruto dapat membuat bahkan ke 5 kage sudah sangat kewalahan.!?  
Dan juga, kenapa naruto hanya bergantung pada hiraisin untuk bertarung.!?  
Padahal, pada saat naruto melawan yagura, dia bahkan dapat menghindari serangan yagura yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter tampa menggunakan hiraisin.!?  
Dan sekarang, hanya karena terlambat menggunakan hiraisin, danruto sudahh tidak bisa menghindari serangan orocchimaru.!?  
Bukankah itu agak memalukan.!?  
**B : **Kenapa Naruto hanya bergantung pada Hiraishin ketika bertarung malawan Orochimaru tidak menggunakan Rinnegan ataupun Ninjutsu lainnya. Jawabannya adalah Naruto tidak ingin memperlihatkan semuanya ke Orochimaru. Tau sendirikan bagaimana Orochimaru jika melihat seluruh kemampuan Naruto.  
Dan kenapa Naruto bisa terkena sabetan Orochimaru. Itu karena Naruto mengira Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

**#Sedikit Pemberitahuan : Mungkin Chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit terlambat karena tiga hari mulai Kamis Author akan Ujian Kompetensi Keahlian (UKK) di sekolah. Jadi maklum saja jika sedikit terlambat.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 16 : CHUNIN EXAM (PART III) ::..**

* * *

Setelah dua minggu berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Akhirnya Karin dan Kushina telah siap menghadapi Tahap keempat. Sementara Naruto ia sudah menguasai _Rasengan_ dalam waktu dua hari serta telah menguasai beberapa _Hyōuton_ atau elemen Es. Sekarang Tim 11 dan Jiraiya tengah berada di Training Ground 11.

"Hoi Naruto! Apa kau sudah menguasai _Rasengan_?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya sudah. memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Naruto lalu berbalik bertanya.

"Baguslah. Kalau Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ juga sudah memiliki hewan _Kuchiyose_ mereka masing-masing." Kata Jiraiya. "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan dalam waktu seminggu sebelum Tahap keempat?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Mungkin kami hanya akan beristirahat." Jawab Naruto. Karin dan Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan setuju dengan usulan Naruto.

"Nah kalau begitu berjuanglah di tahap keempat. Setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan penelitianku." Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Penelitian apanya, yang Ero-sennin lakukan hanya mengintip wanita di onsen. Lalu menulisnya untuk dijadikan buku." Kata Karin melipat kedua tangan di dada. Selama berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Karin dan Kushina sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Jiraiya.

"Buku? Apa itu buku yang sering dibaca _Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Kushina.

"Boleh aku minta Edisi ke-dua dan seterusnya." Tambah Naruto. Karin dan Kushina yang mendengar permintaan Naruto langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membaca buku laknat itu seperti Kakashi-_sensei_." Kata Kushina sambil memberikan _Deathglare _ke Naruto.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. A-Aku ingin memberikannya ke seseorang." Kata Naruto tergagap karena merasakan _Deathglare_ dari Kushina.

"Siapa orang yang ingin kau berikan buku itu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya." Jawab Naruto. Jiraiya pun ber'oh'ria.

Jiraiya lalu mengeluarkan 3 buku bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise yaitu edisi 2,3,dan 4 lalu memberikannya ke Naruto. Seteleh mengambil buku tersebut Naruto memasukkannya ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya. Jiraiya pun terkejut melihat Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan pada tubuhnya.

"Hey! Dimana kau belajar _Fuinjutsu_?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Aku belajar sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan edisi ke-5 buku tersebut. _Jaa nee_." Kata Jiraiya lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Setelah Jiraiya meninggalkan tempat itu. Trio Uzumaki kembali ke apartemen mereka untuk beristirahat.

.

.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Seminggu kemudian akhirnya Ujian _Chunin_ tahap keempat pun dimulai. Konoha Stadium menjadi tempat dilaksanakannya tahap keempat. Tribun penonton telah dipenuhi oleh penduduk dan beberapa ninja. Diantara banyaknya penonton. Terlihat Kakashi dan Gay sedang berdiri dan disamping mereka Lee sedang duduk di kursi roda. Sakura, Ino dan Chouji duduk di bangku penonton di samping Kakashi.

Terlihat juga Sandaime-Hokage dan Yondaime-Kazekage dan beberapa pengawal mereka terlihat di tribun khusus mereka. Sementara di tengah-tengah arena kesebelas peserta sedang berbaris di depan Genma Shiranui yang akan menjadi wasit.

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang ia gunakan sewaktu melaksanakan misi pertama yaitu baju merah polos. Memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan dengan gambar Pusaran air berada di bagian punggung namun tertutup karena jaket tersebut memiliki tudung. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan hitam pendek dan alas kaki standar Ninja hitam . _Hitae-atte_ miliknya di ikat pada lengan kanan baju merahnya.

Sementara Karin dan Kushina mengenakan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sewaktu tahap kedua. Dan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika tahap keempat di canon.

Genma melirik ke Hokage yang duduk di Tribun dan dibalas anggukan. Genma lalu berbalik ke arah peserta. (AN : Disini Kakashi dan Sasuke datangnya tepat sebelum tahap keempat dimulai).

"Baiklah karena semuanya telah berkumpul. Kita akan segera memulainya." Kata Genma lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Pertandingan pertama adalah Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuga Neji. Sementara yang lain dipersilahkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang disediakan." Tambah Genma.

Seluruh peserta pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji serta Genma yang berada di tengah-tengah arena. Sementara di tribun penonton terlihat bergemuruh karena banyaknya orang yang saling memberi pendapat mengenai siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Aku yakin Hyuga itu yang akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Aku juga. Ia memilik _Byakugan_ yang memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat."

"Kalau aku pasti si kuning itu yang akan menang. Ia adalah pemegang ROTY tahun ini."

"Tapi Hyuga berada satu angkatan diatasnya."

Itulah beberapa pendapat yang keluar dari mulut para penonton yang dominan mendukung Neji. Sementara itu di tempat para peserta. Karin dan Kushina sedang bertumpu di pagar pembatas dan berselang lama Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yo kalian berdua." Sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat pertandingan _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke lalu memposisikan dirinya seperti Karin dan Kushina yang ber'oh'ria.

"Aku dengar lawanmu itu memilik pertahanan yang sangat hebat. Lee saja yang berbeda satu tahun dengan kita bisa kalah dan menderita luka yang sangat parah." Kata Karin.

"Hn. Aku tahu itu." Balas Sasuke.

"Pertandingan sudah mau dimulai." Kata Kushina. Ketiga pun langsung menoleh ke arena.

.

Kembali ke arena. Naruto dan Neji sudah saling menatap satu sama lain. Neji menatap meremehkan ke arah Naruto sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Menyerahlah Uzumaki. Takdir mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya." Ujar Neji sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hn. Benarkah tau apa kau tentang takdir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan sebelum kita dilahirkan." Jawab Neji lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Genma menoleh bergantian ke Naruto dan Neji yang dibalas anggukan. "HAJIME!" teriak Genma.

Mendengar teriakan Genma. Neji langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatannya. Naruto langsung bersiaga ketika Neji berlari ke arahnya. Sesampainya di depan Naruto. Neji mengerem tubuhnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah dada Naruto.

**Jūken**

Namun sebelum _Jūken_ Neji mengenainya. Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membelokkan serangan Neji sehingga _Jūken_ tersebut hanya mengenai udara di samping kiri Naruto. Setelah menangkis serangan Neji, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat ke kiri sambil mengayun kaki kirinya ke kepala Neji yang dengan sempurna ditahan oleh Neji.

Takk!

Neji menangkap kaki kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanan membuatnya sedikit menunduk karena kuatnya tendangan Naruto. Kemudian Neji menarik tangan kirinya dan kembali mengarah _Jūken_ ke bagian rusuk Naruto. Kaki kanan Naruto yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan ditekuk lalu dengan kuat Naruto gunakan untuk melompat ke atas sehingga _Jūken_ Neji pun kembali mengenai udara. Neji yang geram lalu memegang kaki kiri Naruto dengan dua tangan dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga Naruto yang berada di udara pun ikut berputar.

Zwuush! Tap! Tap!

Setelah berputar sebanyak lima kali Neji melempaskan kaki Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar namun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat Naruto mengeluarkan tiga kunai biasa dari _Fuin_ miliknya tanpa terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"_Untung sebelum kesini aku sempat memasukkan 10 kunai biasa ke Fuinjutsuku._" pikir Naruto lalu melempar kunai biasanya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Ketiga kunai yang dilempar Naruto pun berlipat ganda hingga menjadi ratusan. Melihat hal tersebut Neji melakukan sebuah kuda-kuda lalu memutar tubuhnya dan semakin lama putaran Neji semakin cepat hingga menciptakan sebuah kubah pelindung berwarna kebiruan.

**Kaiten**

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Ratusan kunai milik Naruto pun tertahan dan beterbangan ke segala arah setelah mengenai _Kaiten_ milik Neji. Beberapa penonton pun dibuat kagum dengan permulaan pertandingan yang cukup menarik. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya serangan ratusan kunai milik Naruto pun berhenti bersamaan dengan itu Neji pun menghentikkan Kaiten miliknya. Tampak kawah berdiameter 2m di sekitar Neji dan diluar kawah tersebut ratusan kunai tertancap dan tergelatak tak beraturan.

"Cuman segitu kemampuanmu." Ejek Neji merendahkan. Sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

Melihat ekspresi datar Naruto membuat Neji menjadi geram. Neji merasa tatapan datar tersebut merupakan tatapan meremehkan. Dengan cepat Neji melompat keluar dari kawah lalu berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda pertahanan.

Sesampainya di depan Naruto Neji pun melancarkan pukulan khas Hyugake dada Naruto namun berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Neji melompat ke samping kiri Naruto juga memutar tubuhnya mengikuti Neji.

Sreet! Takk! Takk!

Neji mengerem tubunya dengan kaki kiri lalu melancarkan dua serangan berurutan ke Naruto yang berhasil ditahan. Setelah menangkis serangan Neji, Naruto melakukan pukulan lurus menggunakan tangan kanan ke wajah Neji.

Takk!

Neji menaha pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Namun serangan Naruto berlanjut dengan memajukan tubuhnya sehingga lengan kanannya terlipat lalu mengayunkan sikunya ke bagian kiri kepala Neji.

Takk!

Dengan cepat Neji menahan siku Naruto dengan tangan kanan. Neji melepaskan tangan kiri yang memegang tinju Naruto lalu melompat melewati tubuh Naruto dan mendarat tepat dibelakang Naruto yang dengan cepat juga memutar tubuhnya. Neji melepaskan lima pukulan berurutan dengan cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Takk! Takk! Takk!

Naruto menahan lima pukulan tersebut dengan sempurna menggunakan tangan dan sikunya. Neji bersalto kebelakang sebanyak tiga kali lalu melempar tiga Shuriken.

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut! Zwush!

Naruto menghindari ketiga Shuriken tersebut lalu melesat dengan kecepatan _Chunin_ ke Neji yang membuat beberapa orang tercengan dengang kecepatan Naruto termasuk Neji pula yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau cepat juga! Namun cepat saja tidak bisa merubah takdir yang mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan menang." Kata Neji lalu bersiap menerima serangan Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan Neji. Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan ke wajah Neji namun berhasil dilihat oleh _Byakugan_. Neji berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Neji menarik kebelakang tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan pukulan ke kepala Naruto yang berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Sementara di tribun penonton semakin bergemuruh melihat pertarungan _Taijutsu_ yang tersaji di arena. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun tersenyum yang bisa dilihat dari ekspresi matanya yang ternyata di sadari oleh monster hijau yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Gai

"Aku tersenyum melihat kemampuan Naruto yang bisa mengimbangi pertarungan jarak dekat dengan seorang Hyuga yang." Jawab Kakashi.

"Yah! Yah! Aku akui bocah itu bisa mengimbangi _Taijutsu_ milik muridku. Semangat mudanya benar-benar mengagumkan." Kata Gai. "Aku ingin tanya Kakashi?"

"Hmm..apa itu?" Balas Kakashi.

"Naruto sebenarnya petarung tipe jarak apa? Kan kau pernah melakukan _Survival Training_ dengan timnya?" Tanya Gai.

"Kalau Naruto aku kurang tahu mungkin ia ninja bertipe jarak menengah." Jawab Kakashi. "_Tetapi ia memiliki Taijutsu yang lumayan untuk jarak dekat. Beberapa Ninjutsu jarak jauh serta menguasai Hiraishin. Bisa dibilang ia ninja bertipe semua jarak_." Sambung Kakashi di dalam hati.

"Begitu rupanya." Kata Gai sambil mengangguk-ngangguk gaje.

"_Tetapi entah kenapa Naruto malah meladeni adu Taijutsu melawan Neji, padahal ia bisa dengan cepat mengalahkannya jika menggunakan Hiraishin atau Ninjutsu jarak jauh miliknya. Apa mungkin Naruto masih ingin menyembunyikannya_." Pikir Kakashi.

Beralih ke Sakura, Ino dan Chouji yang duduk di bangku penonton. Sakura dan Ino sedang serius memperhatikan pertandingan di arena sementara Chouji sedang asik menikmati kripik kentang ke-limanya.

"Hebat! Naruto bisa mengimbangi Taijutsu milik Neji." Kata Ino. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Ino begipula Chouji yang berhentin mengunyah kripik di mulutnya.

"Kau benar Ino-pig. Aku benci mengakuinya tetapi bisa dibilang Naruto itu lebih hebat dibanding Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura dan langsung mendapat _Glare _dari Ino.

"Apa kau bilang Jidat. Mana mungkin Naruto lebih hebat dari Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Ino.

"Sebenarnya yang dikatan Sakura itu...(Krauk)..benar...(Krauk)." Timpal Chouji melanjutkan mengunyah kripik di mulutnya.

"Buktinya..(Krauk)..Naruto adalah peringkat pertama di...(Krauk)...angkatan kita...(Krauk)..dan sekarang ia...(Krauk)...mengimbangi Neji yang satu angkatang...(Krauk)...di atas kita." Tambah Chouji sambil mengunyah kripik di mulutnya.

Di tempat tunggu para peserta. Seorang bocah berambut merah bata yang membawa gentong pun semakin melebarkan evil smile miliknya melihat Naruto bertarung. Membuat kedua rekan setimnya bocah berambut merah tersebut sedikit merinding. Berbeda dengan Karin, Kushina dan Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pagar.

"_Dobe. Sampai dimana sebenarnya kemampuanmu itu_._ Kau bahkan bisa menahan Taijutsu milik Neji_." Pikir Sasuke.

Sementara di tribun Hokage dan Kazekage. Hiruzen mengukir senyum melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Neji. Kazekage melirik ke Hokage.

"Anda mempunyai _Genin_ yang hebat Hokage-_dono_." Kata Kazekage.

"Hahaha...Anda juga mempunyai _Genin_ yang hebat khususnya _Genin_ yang menggunakan pasir itu." Balas Hiruzen.

"_Sepertinya kau masih belum ingin menunjukan kemampuanmu Naruto-kun._" Pikir Hiruzen.

.

**Back To Figth**

Melihat pukulannya gagal mengenai sasaran. Neji menarik tangan kanannya lalu berjongkok dan melakukan _Right Low Kick_ yang mengicarkan kedua kaki Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat dan melakukan salto depan sambil mengarahkan tumit kaki kirinya ke kepala Neji yang sedang berjongkok.

Dugh! Kraak!

Neji menahan tumit Naruto dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Namun Neji sedikit meringis merasakan kuatkan tendangan Naruto hingga membuat tanah tempat berpijaknya sedikit retak.

"_Sial! Kenapa tendangannya berat sekali_." Pikir Neji sambil meringis menahan tendangan Naruto.

"Hee! Ada apa? Kau meringis? Padahal aku hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku pada tendangan ini." Kata Naruto mengejek setelah mengetahui pikiran Neji.

"Jangan sombong karena tendanganmu ini Uzumaki. Sudah kubilang takdir yang tertulis bahwa aku yang akan menang." Balas Neji.

Dengan kuat Neji menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang menahan tendangan sehingga Naruto menjadi terlempar kebelakang namun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat mengeluarkan enam kunai biasa dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya tetapi kali ini Neji dan Genma melihat Naruto membuat keduanya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa! Dia bisa menjadi lengannya sebagai media _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan." Gumam Genma sedikit terkejut. "_Dia bukan Genin sembarang. Hanya Ninja yang berlevel Jounin yang bisa melakukan itu_." Pikir Genma.

"_Jadi itu alasannya ia tidak membawa tas ninja. Ternyata ia bisa menggunkan Fuinjutsu penyimpanan_." Pikir Neji. Naruto yang mengetahui pemikiran kedua hanya memasang wajah datar

Setelah memegang tiga kunai di masing di tangannya. Naruto melemparnya secara bersamaan ke arah Neji. Melihat hal tersebut Neji langsung melakukan kuda-kuda lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

**Kaiten**

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Keenam kunai tersebut terlempar ke segala arah setelah mengenai _Kaiten_ Neji. Setelah berhenti berputar kawah berdiameter 2m pun kembali tercipta di sekekeling Neji.

"Sudah kubilang serangan seperti itu tidak dapat mengalahkanku." Kata Neji yang bediri tegak dan _Byakugan_ miliknya juga telah dinonaktifkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menyerah? Kau menonaktifkan _Byakugan _milikmu." Ejek Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Bukannya membalas ejekan Naruto. Neji memilih diam untuk memulihkan chakra miliknya berbeda dengan Naruto yang chakranya bisa terisi walaupun dalam keadaan bertarung. Beberapa menit pun terjadi keheningan antara Naruto dan Neji hanya suara penonton dan hembusan angin yang terdengar membuat rambut keduanya berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. Setelah chakranya sudah dirasa cukup untuk melakukan satu jutsu yang prediksi dengan jurus ini Naruto akan kalah. Neji langsung mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku menyerah. Sebaliknya kau yang akan menyerah Uzumaki." Kata Neji sedikit nada sedikit keras.

Dengan kecepatan miliknya. Neji langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap pula. Sesampainya di depan Naruto, Neji langsung melancarkan empat pukulan cepat secara berurutan. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindari keempat pukulan tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit mundur.

Neji memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat ke kanan sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke rusuk kanan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menekuk pinggulnya ke kiri sehingga pukulan Neji pun mengenai udara. Melihat posisi Naruto, Neji pun menyeriangai.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah!" Ujar Neji lalu membuat sebuah kuda-kuda.

Beberapa orang berdarah Hyuga yang berada tribun penonton sedikit terkejut melihat kuda-kuda Neji. "Gerakan itu. Jangan bilang Ia menguasai tehnik itu." Ujar sang Tetua.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah! Hanabi lihatlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji. Ia akan melakukan salah satu jutsu andalan klan kita." Tambahnya. Mendengar perkataan orang di sampingnya. Hanabi langsung memfokuskan pandangan ke Neji.

Terlihat kaki kiri Neji sedikit dimajukan sementara kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk sehingga posisi tubuhnya terlihat rendah. Tangan kirinya mengarah ke depan sejajar dengan kaki kirinya sementara tangan kanan mengarah kebelakang dan sedikit terangkat ke atas. Tempat berdiri Neji dan Naruto pun tampak sebuah gambar delapan lingkaran Trigram dan di tengah-tengah terdapat lambang Yin dan Yang. Neji lalu bergumam pelan.

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**

Setelah mengatakan tersebut. Neji pun memulai serangannya.

"Dua pukulan!"

"Empat pukulan!"

"Delapan pukulan!"

"Enam belas pukulan!"

"Tiga puluh dua pukulan!"

"Enam puluh empat pukulan."

Zwuush! Duaar!

Setelah menerima enam puluh empat pukulan Neji. Naruto langsung terhempas kebelakang dan dengan keras menghantam dinding. Kepulan debu pekat pun menghiasi tempat Naruto menghantam dinding. Seluruh penonton pun bersorak melihar serangan Neji.

"Hoaa! Hebat!"

"Itu adalah salah satu serangan andalan keluarga Hyuga."

"Dengan ini selesai sudah pertarungan ini." Kata Hiashi. "Seluruh titik Tenketsunya sudah ditutup. Ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan chakra lagi." Tambah Hiashi.

Sementara itu di tempat Kakashi dan lain. Mereka langsung membelalakan mata mereka melihat serangan milik Neji. Namun Kakashi belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Naruto sudah kalah.

"Hee! Sepertinya muridku sudah menang rival abadiku." Kata Gai sambil tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

"Kita belum mengetahuinya Gay." Balas Kakashi.

Dan ditempat para peserta. Karin dan Kushina langsung berteriak sementara Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar.

"_NII-CHAN_/NARUTO-KUN!"

.

**Back To Arena**

Neji menatap lurus ke arah kepulan debu tempat Naruto begitu juga dengan Genma. Setelah itu Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke Genma lalu berkata.

"Wasit segere umumkan pemenangnya." Kata Neji sambil menonaktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya.

Genma sedikir ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa Neji sudah menang. Genma kembali menoleh ke arah kepulan debu yang mulai memudar. Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak. "Pemenangnya Hyu-"

Genma langsung menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat di kepulan asap. Samar-sama bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang tampaklah Naruto sedang berdiri walaupun tubuhnya penuh dengan debu dan di sudut bibirnya ada sedikit bercak darah. Neji langsung terkejut melihat Naruto. Tetapi mengingat Naruto sudah terkena jutsunya. Neji pun menyeringai. Beberapa orang yang mendukung Naruto pun tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Walaupun kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku tetapi kau sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra karena seluruh titik Tenketsu milikmu sudah aku tutup." Kata Neji.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto datar. Lalu membentuk _Handseal-Tiger_.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Neji menyipitkan kedua matanya. Setelah itu Neji mengaktifkan _Byakugan_. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji melihat aliran chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto yang ternyata mengalir dengan normal. Bahkan beberapa penonton pun terkejut melihat Naruto melakukan _Handseal_.

"Ini mustahil. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengalirkan chakranya. Seluruh titik Tenketsu miliknya sudah ditutup." Kata Hiashi sedikit terkeju dengan _Byakugan_ aktif yang mengarah ke Naruto.

.

"Ba-bagimana mungkin. Chakra milikmu sudah normal bahkan tidak berkurang sedikit pun?" Tanya Neji.

"Simpel! Aku membukanya kembali." Balas Naruto lalu melepas _Handseal_ yang dibuatnya.

"Kau meremehkan Klan Uzumaki. Bisa dibilang kami memiliki aliran chakra yang spesial." Tambah Naruto. Walaupun perkataan sedikit berbohong.

Melihat lawannya masih belum kalah. Neji kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan _Byakugan_ yang diaktifkan. "Walaupun kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku. Tetapi takdir telah ditentukan bahwa aku yang menang dalam pertandingan ini." Kata Neji.

"Kau dari tadi mengomel mengenai takdir...takdir...dan takdir. Itu membuatku terganggu." Kata Naruto lalu dengan melesat dengan kecepat _Chunin_ ke arah Neji.

Sesampainya di depan Neji. Naruto langsung memberondong pukulan dan tendangan _Low Level _sehingga dengan mudah Neji menahan dan menghindari serangan dari Naruto. Namun banyaknya serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto membuat Neji terdesak hingga posisinya dan Naruto sudah dekat dengan dinding.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang takdir sudah menentukan bahwa aku yang menang walaupun kau menyerangku berkali-kali." Kata Neji.

Walaupun ocehan Neji mengenai 'takdir' menganggu pendengaran milik Naruto. Naruto melompat ke belakang Neji dan mengalirkan chakranya ke kaki kanannya. Neji memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji karena dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto melakuakn _High Kick_ menggunakan kaki kanan yang telah dialiri chakra.

"Karena ocehanmu mengenai takdir sedikit menggangguku. Jadi kau akan menjadi korban pertama dari jutsu baruku." Kata Naruto.

Dugh! Zwuush!

"Uaaaah!" Gumam Neji.

Kaki kanan Naruto mengenai telat perut Neji sehingga membuat Neji terlempar kebelakang. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan delapan kunai bermata tiga lalu semuanya kunai tersebut diselipkan di masing-masing sela-sela jarinya. Setelah itu Naruto melempar kedelapan kunai tersebut ke arah Neji dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan laju terlemparnya Neji.

Genma dan beberapa ninja yang mengenali kunai yang dilempar Naruto pun terbebelak kaget. Pasalkan kunai tersebut adalah kunai spesial yang hanya digunakan oleh Yondaime-Hokage.

"Kunai itu! Jangan-jangan Naruto bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_ seperti Yondaime-_sama_." Gumam Genma sambil terbelalak kaget.

"Bocah itu! Ini mustahil!" Kata beberapa Ninja yang mengenali kunai yang Naruto lempar.

"Hee! Sepertinya Naruto menunjukannya." Kata Kakashi. Guy, Lee, Sakura, Ino dan Chouji pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Menunjukan?" Tanya semuanya.

"Lihat saja. Naruto akan memperlihatkan sesuatu menarik yang akan membuat orang-orang terkejut." Jawab Kakashi sambil melakukan Eye Smile.

.

**Back To Fight**

Ke-delapan kunai yang dilempar Naruto tidak mengenai Neji melainkan mengelilinya yang masih dalam keadaan terlempar. Naruto membentuk _Handsael Kagebunshin _dan menciptakan satu bunshin. Setelah itu Bunshin tersebut langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning yang akhirnya membuat seluruh penonton menjadi terbelalak kaget.

Kilatan kuning langsung muncul di kunai yang berada di bawah Neji dan memunculkan bunshin tersebut yang langsung menendang perut Neji yang masih terlempar.

Dugh!

Bunshin tersebut kembali menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di kunai yang berada di atas Neji lalu meninju kepala Neji.

Bugh!

Kilatan kuning pun bermuncul yang diiringi pukulan dan tendangan pada Neji yang masih terlempar. Hingga akhirnya kilatan kuning muncul di kunai yang berada sedikit di depan Neji yang masih terlempar. Setelah bunshin tersebut muncul. Bunshin tersebut langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sela ketiak Neji dan mengunci pergerakan Neji. Bunshin dan Neji pun langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Bunshin dan Neji langsung muncul di depan Naruto yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang sedikit dialiri chakra. Sang bunshin menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih hingga menyisahkan Neji di depan Naruto.

**Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki**

Dugh! Duarr!

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya. Naruto langsung memukul perut Neji lalu mendorong pukulannya ke arah tanah sehingga Neji pun menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya hingga menciptakan kawah berukuran kecil yang dikelilingi kepulan debu tipis. Darah segar langsung dimuntahkan Neji saat menghantam tanah hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Berbagai macam ekspresi pun menghiasi wajah penonton. Mulai dari beberapa Ninja konoha yang terbelalak kaget. Penonton yang cengo karena cepatnya serangan milik Naruto. Kakashi serta teman-teman Naruto yang kagum. Hingga ada beberapa yang menyeringai melihatnya.

"Cepat sekali!" gumam beberapa penonton.

"Yondaime-Hokage!" Gumam beberapa Ninja Konoha.

"Serangan macam itu! Cepat sekali." Kata Sakura.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat pergerakan Naruto." Kata Ino.

"Sewaktu Neji terlempar. ia terlihat menerima serangan dari kilatan kuning yang muncul di dekatnya." Tambah Chouji yang bahkan menghentikan acara makan kripiknya.

"I-itu kan _Hiraishin_." Kata Guy yang dilanda syok. Kakashi memasang Eye Smile sambil mengangguk pelan.

"_Pertunjukan yang hebat Naruto. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Minato-sensei melakukan serangan Hiraishin seperti itu_." Pikir Kakashi.

Tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi di tribun penonton. Dua pengawal Hiruzen pun terbelalak kaget melihat serangan tadi.

"Sa-Sandaime-_sama_ yang tadi itu _Hiraishin_." Kata salah satu pengawal Hiruzen yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Bukan hanya penampilan yang mirip. Naruto bahkan bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_ seperti Yondaime-_sama_." Kata pengawal satunya

Hiruzen melirik ke pahatan wajah milik Minato sambil tersenyum. "_Aku yakin Minato. Putramu akan malampauimu_." Pikir Hiruzen

.

**Back To Arena**

Setalah kepulan debu tipis menghilang. Tampaklah Neji yang sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di tengah kawah. Tinju Naruto masih menempel di perut Neji. Naruto melepaskan tinjunya dari perut Neji lalu berdiri dan menoleh ke Genma yang masih terkejut hingga rumput yang selalu ia gigit pun terjatuh.

"Haha...Jangan terlalu berlebihan terkejutnya! Genma-_san_." Kata Naruto yang berhasil menyadarkan Genma dari keterkejutkannya.

Genma menggeleng pelan untuk pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Pemenangnya! Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Genma. Seluruh penonton yang sudah pulih dari ekspresi macam-macam mereka pun langsung bergemuruh.

Beberapa petugas medis keluar dan menghampiri Neji yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah petugas medis memberikan sedikit chakra medis akhirnya Neji pun sadarkan diri namun belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Neji lalu diangkat ke atas tandu lalu dua petugas medis mulai mengankat tandu yang terdapat Neji di atasnya hingga mereka tiba di dekat Naruto yang hanya menatap Neji dengan datar.

"Kau tahu! Memang setiap orang mempunyai takdir tersendiri yang sudah ditentukan sejak lahir. Namun jika kita berusaha maka kita dapat mengubah takdir tersebut." Neji yang berada di atas tandu pun tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia pun mengerti dan mengukir senyum tipis.

.

.

**Outside Konoha Wall**

Sementara tahap keempat Ujian _Chunin_ berlangsung ternyata diam-diam dua desa ninja memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan berniat menginvasi konoha.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seseorang

"Kita tinggal menunggu tanda sebelum memulai." Jawab orang disamping.

Di luar dinding Konoho ternyata dua aliansi desa ninja telah bersiap melakukan invasi pada konoha yang tinggal menunggu tanda untuk memulainya.

.

.

**Konoha Stadium**

Naruto kini berada di tempat khusus peserta atau lebih tepatnya sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, Karin dan Kushina.

"Yo_ Dobe_ pertarungan yang hebat." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku menunggumu di pertandingan selanjutnya _Teme_." Balas Naruto.

"Hn."

"_Nii-chan_ tadi sempat menakuti kami setelah menerima serangan Neji." Umpat Karin.

"Hahaha...Mana mungkin aku kalah dengan jutsu seperti itu." Kata Naruto disertai tawa dan mengacak rambut Karin yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Woi _Dobe_! Jutsu terakhir milikmu tadi benar-benar cepat dan mematikan." Kata Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

Sementara mereka berempat berbincang-bincang. Pertandingan selanjutnya telah berlangsung antara Sabaku Temari melawan Nara Shikamaru. Pertandingan mereka berdua tidak kalah seru dengan pertandingan sebelumnya. Temari terus melancarkan serangan _Fuuton_ menggunakan kipas besar miliknya sementara Shikamaru memikirkan cara untuk menjerat Temari dengan _Kagemane_ miliknya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam bertanding akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil menjerat Temari dengan _Kagemane_ miliknya. Namun alangkah terkejut semua orang karena Shikamaru mengankat tangannya dan mengatakan ia menyerah. Alasan Shikamaru menyerah adalah bertarung dengan wanita itu 'merepotkan'.

"Pemenangnya : Sabaku Temari!" Kata Genma.

Setelah melepas _Kagemane_ miliknya Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke tangga yang menuju ke tempat para penonton sementara Temari menuju ke tempat para peserta.

"Baiklah. Kita menuju ke pertandingan selanjutnya." Kata Genma. "Aburame Shino melawan Sabaku Kankuro." Tambah Genma dengan keras.

"Maaf! Aku mengundurkan diri jadi lanjutkan saja ke pertandingan selanjutnya." Kata Kankuro sambil mengankat tangannya.

Beberapa orang pun terkejut mendengar Kankuro mengundurkan diri. Shino yang menjadi lawannya pun mendecih tidak suka. Sementara Naruto langsung menatap Kankuro dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"_Ada yang aneh disini. Dia kan lumayan hebat mengapa ia menyerah_." Pikir Naruto.

"Kalian berdua disini sebentar. Aku ingn menemui Kakashi-_sensei_." Kata Naruto. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Selanjutnya kau Sasuke. Berjuanglah!" Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan ketiganya dan menuju ke tempat Kakashi yang berada di Tribun penonton. Sementara Genma mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Karena Sabaku Kankuro menyerah. Kita lanjutkan ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara." Kata Genma.

Kedua peserta yang disebut namanya langsung beranjak dari tempat peserta dengan tenang. Sementara itu Naruto sudah tiba di tempat Kakashi. Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya agar tidak dilempari pertanyaan oleh yang lain.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku merada ada yang aneh disini. Contohnya orang yang bernama Kankuro tadi, kurasa ia mempunyai alasan kenapa mengundurkan diri." Jawab Naruto. "Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Tambah Naruto dengan nada pelan agar tidak di dengar oleh yang lain.

"Begitukah?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan terus waspada." Sambung Kakashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Jutsu milikmu yang tadi benar-benar hebat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Minato-_sensei_ melakukan serangan _Hiraishin_ seperti tadi." Kata Kakashi.

"Itu adalah salah satu serangan andalan Yondaime-Hokage. Ia menamakannya '_Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki_'." Balas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya penutupan serangan itu adalah _Rasengan_. Kakashi tau sendiri kan jika aku menutupnya dengan _Rasengan_." Tambah Naruto. Kakashi pun mengangguk pelan.

Guy, Sakura, Ino, Lee dan Chouji yang mendengar Kakashi berbicara pada seseorang langsung berbalik ke arah Kakashi.

"Wah! Ada Naruto yang semangat mudanya membara. Selamat atas kemenanganmu." Kata Guy sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Naruto. Cliing! Sebuah kilatan muncul dari senyum Guy.

"Selamat Naruto-_san_. Aku tak menyangka Neji bisa kalah." Puji Lee.

"Selamat Naruto. Jutsu milikmu tadi sangat hebat dan cepat. Apa nama jutsunya?" Tanya Sakura setelah memberi pujian. Diikuti anggukan oleh kelima orang yang juga ingin tahu apa nama jutsunya. Mereka tidak mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kakashi mengenai jutsu tadi.

"Kau tak usah tau namanya." Jawab Naruto datar. Lima orang yang penasaran pun hanya menghela nafas karena tidak dapatkan nama jutsu Naruto.

Sementara di tengah arena. Ternyata pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Gaara telah dimulai.

.

.

(Pertandingannya sama seperti di canon)

.

.

Setelah mundur hingga naik ke dinding pembatas. Sasuke menyiapkan _Chidori _yang diajarkan Kakashi untuk menyerang Gaara yang berlindung di dalam pasirnya. Semua orang yang mengenali _Chidori_ yang dikeluarkan Sasuke pun terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah pasir yang melindungi Gaara sambil membawa _Chidori_. Tanah yang dilewati Sasuke pun meninggalkan jejak. Sesampainya di dekat pasir Gaara. Sasuke langsung dihadang oleh beberapa tombak pasir yang keluar dari pelindung pasir Gaara. Dengan lincah Sasuke menghindari tombak tersebut walaupun pipinya sedikit tergore.

**Chidori**

Jraash! Jleeb!

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Teriak Gaara dari dalam pelindung pasirnya. Ternyata _Chidori _ Sasuke berhasil menembus pertahanan Gaara dan membuat bahu Gaara terkena dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Gawat! Gaara terluka. Ini pasti akan menghambat rencananya." Gumam Temari.

Duaarrrr!

Sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage membuat semua orang yang berada di stadium tersebut terkejut.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#NOTE  
Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki **= Tehnik Dewa Petir : Badai Kilat kuning zero Style.  
(Kalau tidak tahu ini adalah Ultimate Ninjutsu milik Edo Tensei Minato di Game Naruto Shippuden Strorm Revolution. Bedanya Naruto menutupnya dengan pukulan bukan Rasengan).

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 16 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **Buat aja Naruto menyegel Rinnegang-nya tp hanya untuk sampai Shippuden ..**  
B : **Author akan pikirkan.

**R : **yo lanjut Lompoberang san  
dan masukkan hinata dong ke pair naruto!  
please (Puppy Eyes no Jutsu)**  
B : **Untuk saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berubah, pair Naruto hanya Kushina.

**R : **Lanjut ...  
Chap ni banyak actionnya, dan agak membosankan tapi emang harus gitu dari pada di skip, nanti kalo adegan yang penting di skip malah kecepetan alurnya dan jadi gak jelas.  
Hem thor buat NaruKushi and Karin, sesekali liburan yang di muat dalam satu chap, menurut gw kalo kebanyakan action malah jadi membosankan, dan sedikit kasih romance NaruKushi  
Udah itu aja ..**  
B : **Arigato...  
Nanti Author buat satu chapter untuk Trio Uzumaki libur.

**R : **crita-a makin menarik, hnya saja msih bnyak kata2 yg hilang. tp okelah...  
oya pngendalian chakra naruto kan udh smpurna, knpa koq mmbuat rasenggan sperti-a susah kali..?**  
B : **Kata-kata yang hilang akan Author perbaiki.  
Untuk Rasengan di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan Naruto menguasainya dalam waktu dua hari.

**R : **Yoo...Lanjut Thor-san  
Jangan sampai Discontinue Yaa...karena banyak Fict bagus tetapi berhenti di tengah2...**  
B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak Discontinue

**R : **Lanjt senpai  
Dan bisa Hinata tolong ditambahkan menjadi Pair Naruto...**  
B : **Untuk saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berubah, pair Naruto hanya Kushina.

**R : **Saran buat Author..  
Setidaknya alur invasi konoha berbeda dengan di canon  
KariKushi yang ngelawan Gaara  
Naruto membantu Sandaime buat ngelawan si ular pedo  
Ini aja saran dari Saya...  
Lanjut Tho-san...**  
B : **Alur Invasi Konoha akan Author usahain berbeda. Dan kedua saran anda boleh juga.

**R : **Mantap Thor  
satu kata dari saya...Mantap!  
Lanjt dan semoga tk discontinue**  
B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak Discontinue

**R : **Thor, klo bisa pas lg invasi konoha jgn mainstream,,  
biasanya klo fic lain sandaime mati,Naru nyari Tsunade...  
bikin alur kejutan aja thor,sesuai imajinasi liar #plak  
adakah yg ahli Fuinjutsu diantara Kushi-Karin?**  
B : **Alur Invasi Konoha akan Author usahain berbeda  
Keduanya bisa Fuinjutsu tapi masih lama.

**R : **Thor, apa nanti Naruto bisa memakai  
1\. mokuton : shinsuusenju no jutsu ?  
2\. Bijuumode ?  
3\. Dan seluruh kemampuan dari sage of the six path ?**  
B : **Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R : **Lanjut Thor!  
dan tambain Hinata dalam Pair Naruto.**  
B : **Untuk saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berubah, pair Naruto hanya Kushina.

**R : **Apa Naru bisa gunain chibaku tensei dan jutsu rinnegan yang lain?  
Oke lanjut..**  
B : **Iya bisa.

**R : **Thor saat Invasi nanti Naru lawan siapa? apa Gaara ato Orochi?  
Dan apa Sandaime akan mati?  
Chapter selanjutnya ditunggu!**  
B : **Lihat saja nanti di Chapter depan.

**R : **No comen thor, cuma minta di lanjutin aja &amp; tambahin words nya,,,:-D  
#ini fic akan slalu aku tunggu**  
B : **Ni Author udah lanjut dan banyak wordx tergantung chapternya sendiri

**R : **Siapa yg bisa manggil kochiyose katak,Karin apa Khusina?  
lanjut and update,,,_**  
B : **Keduanya bisa memanggil Kuchiyose katak.

**R : **Thor klo bisa kochiyose nya naruto kyubi ama sanbi atau sanbi aja ( hehe )**  
B : **Kuchiyose Naruto baru Kyubi/Kurama dan Hajiri Senshi

**R : **Oke Lanjut Tor..  
Sekalian mau nanya kapan time skip ke Shippuden?**  
B : **Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan desa. mungkin.

**R : **Oke Lanjt Tor..  
Sekalian minta jadwal Updatenya Tor**  
B : **Jadwalnya tergantung cepar ato lambatnya satu chapter selesai ditulis.

**R : **Kapan Update lagi?**  
B : **Ni udah Update.

**R : **Lanjut Senpai!  
apa nanti Naruto menguasai Sage Mode atau malah Karin dan Kushina yang menguasainya?.**  
B : **Itu Author masih pikirin.

**R : **Okey lanjut thor jangan ampe putus di tengah thor...!**  
B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak Discontinue

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 17 : KONOHA INVASION (PART I)::..**

* * *

Duaaar!

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Teriak Ninja Konoha.

Sebuah ledakan di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage pun mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di Konoha Stadium. Kekagetan semua orang terhenti ketika ribuan bulu beterbangan di sekitar mereka membuat mereka tertidur kecuali ninja yang berhasil mematahkan _Genjutsu_ tersebut. Beberapa Ninja Oto dan Suna pun keluar dari penyamaran mereka sebagi penduduk. Kakashi, Guy dan Naruto pun langsung menyerang mereka dengan _Taijutsu_.

Sementara di tengah-tengah arena. Sasuke melompat mundur ketika pelindung pasir milik Gaara mulai hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan area sekitar.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Baki, Temari dan Kankuro mendarat di dekat Gaara yang terluka. Sasuke langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung melihat ketiga orang tersebut. Genma pun tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari ke samping Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita diserang." Kata Genma.

Kankuro da Temari langsung membopoh tubuh Gaara yang sedang terluka. Genma menoleh ke arah Tribun penonton dan melihat Naruto, Kakashi dan Guy sedang bertarung dengan ninja yang menggunakan _Hitae-atte_ Sunagakure dan Otogakure. Melihat hal tersebut Genma pun mengetahui bahwa Konoha sedang diserang Sunagakure yang beraliansi dengan Otogakure. Dengan cepat Genma langsung menyerang empat orang didepannya.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat bawa Gaara pergi dari sini hingga ia siap!" Perintah Baki yang berlari untuk menghadang Genma. Kankuro dan Temari mengangguk paham.

Kankoru dan Temari yang sedang membopoh Gaara pun langsung menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_. Melihat ketiganya kabur, Sasuke langsung mengejar mereka. Sedangkan Genma dan Baki pun memulai pertarungan mereka.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Hokage dan Kazakage. Hiruzen berhasil menghindari ledakan tersebut dengan cara melompat keatas diikuti Kazekage. Kedua mendarat dengan sempurna di atas atap. Bersamaan dengan pakaian Kazekage pun terbuka dan menampilkan Si Ular Pedo a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru! Jadi kau beraliansi dengan Sunagakure untuk menginvasi konoha. Apa alasanmu menyerang Konoha adalah kejadian waktu itu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Itu benar Sarutobi." Balas Orochimaru. "Cepat lakukan!" Perintah Orochimaru entah pada siapa.

Entah darimana muncul. Empat pengawal Orochimaru pun muncul dan membentuk formasi persegi panjang yang mengurung Hiruzen dan Orochimaru. Keempat orang tersebut membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan dan muncullah sebuah _Kekkai_ yang mengurung Hiruzen dan Orochimaru.

.

Bersamaan dengan ledakan di Konoha Stadium. Tiga ekor ular raksasa menerobos dan menghancurkan dinding Konoha. Setelah dinding tersebut roboh ribuan ninja Oto dan Suna pun memasuki Konoha dan memulai Invasi mereka. Namun ratusan Ninja Konoha tidak tinggal diam saja melihat Oto dan Suna menginvasi desa. Akhirnya pertarungan pun terjadi di beberapa penjuru desa Konoha.

.

Kembali ke Konoha Stadium tepatnya di Tribun penonton. Setelah mengatasi beberapa ninja Oto dan Suna. Naruto, Kakashi dan Guy berkumpul tidak lupa pula Sakura yang telah mematahkan _Genjutsu_ yang mengenainya.

"Sial! Sudah kuduga akan terjadi." Kata Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Karin dan Kushina menghampiri mereka.

"_Nii-chan_ sepertinya desa sedang diserang." Kata Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina.

"Tiga _Genin_ dari desa Sunagakure yang mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_ tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sepertinya _Genin_ yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan pasir itu memilik peran yang penting." Tambah Karin.

"_Oh! Begitu rupanya. Otogakure dan Sunagakure ternyata berencana mengeluarkan Ichibi di Konoha._" Pikir Naruto.

"Satu lagi. Sasuke sepertinya pergi mengejar mereka." Ujar Kushina. Sontak membuat Sakura menjadi terkejut. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ mengejar mereka." Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Begini saja. Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ pergi dan kejar Sasuke oh salah. Ketiga _Genin_ Sunagakure itu. Jika ketemu coba tahan mereka selama mungkin dan kalau perlu kalahkan mereka bertiga." Kata Naruto. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau gila Naruto. Menyuruh adik dan Kushina melawan tiga _Genin_ Suna itu." Umpat Sakura. Naruto membalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut." Tambah Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan sampai terluka parah apalagi mati. Kalau perlu jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Paham?" Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ sendiri ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku akan membantu _Jiji_. Sepertinya ia sedang melakukan pertarungan di sana." Jawab Naruto menunjuk _Kekkai _tempat Hiruzen dan Orochimaru di atas atap.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Kakashi yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan. "Terserah padamu saja." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kami mengejar Sasuke dan ketiga _Genin_ Suna itu. Aku sudah tidak mendeteksinya lagi." Kata Karin. "Serahkan itu padaku." Timpal Kakashi lalu membuat _Handseal_ dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di lantai.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Pooft!

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya sesuatu dibalik asap putih."Yo Pakkun. Bantu mereka untuk melacak bau Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi. Setelah asap putih menghilang tampak seekor anjing kecil yang di kepalanya terdapat _Hitae-atte_ Konoha.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Pakkun lalu mulai mengendus area sekitar dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia menemukan bau Sasuke. "Aku menemukannya. Ikuti aku!" Perintah Pakkun lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti Karin, Kushina dan Sakura.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Shino dan Shikamaru juga pergi mengejar Sasuke dan tiga _Genin_ Sunagakure. Setelah kepergian Tim pengejar Sasuke. Beberapa Ninja Suna pun muncul di depan Naruto, Kakashi dan Guy.

"Heeii Kakashi! Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Umpat Guy. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Naruto! Pergi dan bantu Hokage-_sama_. Kami akan menahannya disini." Kata Guy.

"Tunggu Naruto! Bagaimana caramu ke tempat Hokage-_sama_. Tempat meraka terlindung oleh _Kekkai_?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruto memutar bosan bola matanya. "Aku sudah menandai _Jiji_. Jadi aku tinggal berteleportasi ke tempatnya." Jawab Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning..

.

.

**Sandaime Place** (Beberapa menit sebelum Naruto tiba)

Setelah _Kekkai _yang mengurung keduanya terbentuk sempurna. Beberapa _Anbu_ yang ingin membantu Hokage mereka untuk melawan Orchimaru harus terhenti karena mereka dihadang oleh 20 Ninja Sunagakure. Pertarungan antara _Anbu_ Konoha melawan 20 Ninja Suna pun terjadi di luar _Kekkai_.

Sementara di dalam _Kekkai_. Hiruzen maupun Orochimaru masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Baik Hiruzen maupun Orochimaru mengingat masa lalu mereka sewaktu masih berstatus guru dan murid.

"Mari kita mulai saja Sarutobi!" Kata Orochimaru lalu berlari ke arah Hiruzen.

Melihat Orochimaru berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat Hiruzen merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan tangannya di permukaan atap.

**Doton : Doryu Taiga**

Seketika permukaan atap di depan Hiruzen pun berubah menjadi lumpur dan menjalar ke arah Orochimaru yang berlari. Alhasil Orochimaru langsung berhenti berlari karena kedua kakinya terjebak di lumpur. Hiruzen yang melihat Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa bergerak langsung membentuk sebuah _Handseal_ dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Karyuu Endan**

Hiruzen menghembuskan peluru api berintensitas sedang lalu berubah menjadi seekor naga yang langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru yang terjebak di lumpur buatannya.

Blaar!

Peluru api berbentuk naga api pun langsung menghantam Orochimaru hingga tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar. Perlahan kobaran api mulai menghilang. Hiruzen sedikit terkejut karena melihat tempat Orochimaru terkena ledakan. Bukannya Orochimaru yang hangus melainkan seekor ular berukuran sedang.

Sekali lagi Hiruzen kembali terkejut karena tepat dibelakangnya tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru keluar dari permukaan. Dengan cepat Hiruzen langsung melompat menjauh.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen mendarat tepat di sampin ujung genangan lumpurnya. "Hampir saja." Guma Hiruzen pelan namun pandangannya tetap mengarah ke Orochimaru.

"Seriuslah Sarutobi! Jutsu seperti itu tak akan mengalahkanku." Kata Orochimaru. Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru pun langsung memasang wajah serius. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balas Hiruzen.

Setelah itu Hiruzen langsung melepaskan Jubah Hokage miliknya dan kini ia mengenakan pakaian yang khusus ia gunakan ketika bertarung. Dengan kecepatan _Jounin_ Hiruzen melesat sambil memegang empat shuriken ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dari kedua tangan Orochimaru empat ular keluar dan langsung melesat bagaikan peluru ke arah Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Hiruzen melompat ke atas untuk menghidari keempat ular lalu melempar keempat shuriken yang ia pegang ke masing-masing ular tersebut.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Keempat shuriken pun menewaskan keempat ular tersebut. Setelah melempar shuriken yang dipegangnya. Hiruzen memutar tubuhnya yang masih berada di udara menghadap ke tempat Orochimaru. Hiruzen menyipitkan matanya melihat Orochimaru yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_.

Setelah melakukan _Handseal_, Orochimaru mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Hiruzen. Tangan kanan Orochimaru langsung berubah menjadi seekor ular berukuran besar yang dapat menelan Hiruzen bulat-bulat. Ular tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menelan Hiruzen yang masih berada di udara.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen menahan rahang atas ular tersebut dengan kaki kanan sementara rahang bawah ditahan kaki kiri. Alhasil ular tersebut tertahan dengan mulut menganga. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Hiruzen membuat _Handseal_ lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Endan**

Duaar!

Hiruzen menyemburkan peluru api ke dalam tubuh ular tersebut melalui mulut ular yang terbuka lebar karena ditahan oleh kedua kakinya. Tubuh ular tersebut langsung membesar lalu meledak berkeping-keping. Dengan cepat Orochimaru melepaskan ular yang tersambung dengan tangan kanannya agar tidak terkena efek ledakan.

"Jenius seperti biasa. Tidak salah orang-orang menyebutmu 'The Profesor'." Puji Orochimaru.

"Orang-orang tak akan memberi gelar pada seseorang tanpa alasan." Balas Hiruzen.

Setelah membalas pujian 'mantan' muridnya. Hiruzen langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru sambil membuat _Handseal._ Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam Ia juga membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Seekor ular yang berukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya langsung keluar dari permukaan atap dan melesat ke Hiruzen.

Zwuush! Tap!

Hiruzen melompat ke atas tubuh ular tersebut lalu berlari di atasnya. _Handseal_ miliknya pun telah selesai. Hiruzen bergumam pelan mengucap nama jutsunya.

**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**

Seekor naga yang terbuat dari api langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru yang masih berdiri di depan ular besarnya. Melihat seekor naga api melesat ke arahnya, dengan cepat Orochimaru melompat masuk ke dalam tubuh ularnya dan dengan cepat kepala ular tersebut langsung berbalik ke arah Hiruzen yang berlari di atas tubuhnya.

Sreet!

Hiruzen mengerem tubuhnya lalu berbalik kebelakang dan melihat kepala ular yang dinaikinya tengah bersiap menggigit tubuhnya. Hiruzen segera berjongkok lalu mencengkram tubuh ular tersebut dengan kedua tangan dan kuat Hiruzen mengankat tubuh ular tersebut.

"SRAAAAKK!"

Ular tersebut langsung merintih kesakitan (?) karena menggigit tubuhnya sendiri bukannya Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Hiruzen melompat ke udara agar tidak terlempar karena ular tersebut menggeliat kasar karena kesakitan. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, Hiruzen terkejut karena tiba-tiba Orochimaru keluar dari ular besar dibawahnya, namun ia segera sadar dari keterkejutannya karena itu merupakan kemampuan Orochimaru yang dapat dengan mudahnya keluar masuk dari tubuh ularnya.

Setelah keluar dari tubuh ularnya, Orochimaru langsung memanjangkan lehernya ke arah Hiruzen. Setelah berjarak hampir 2 meter, Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari dalam mulutnya. Setelah Kusanagi milik keluar hampir setengahnya. Orochimaru menambah kecepatan lehernya untuk menusuk dada Hiruzen.

"_Kepalanya cepat sekali_." Pikir Hiruzen melihat kecepatan kepala Orochimaru dengan Kusanagi yang bersiap menusukknya

Hiruzen bersiap melakukan lompatan di udara ketika jarak ujung Kusanagi Orochimaru dengan dadanya sudah mencapai setengah meter. "_Sial! Walaupun berhasil menghindari tusukan di dada, bagian perutku pasti terkena_." Umpat Hiruzen dalam hati.

Perkiraan Hiruzen pun tepat karena ujung Kusanagi Orochimaru hampir menusuk bagian samping perutnya. Namun Hiruzen maupun Orochimaru langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tepat di depan Hiruzen.

Dugh!

Setelah kilatan kuning menghilang dan memunculkan Naruto yang langsung menendang kepala Orochimaru. Hasilnya kepala Orochimaru pun langsung terlempar dan diikuti tubuhnya yang tertarik karena kepala Orochimaru terlempar cukup jauh.

"Naruto!" gumam Hiruzen melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang kepala Orochimaru sehingga Kusanagi milik Orochimaru tidak menusuk perutnya.

Duagh! Sreeet! Jleeb!

Kepala diikuti tubuh Orochimaru menghantap permukaan atap lalu terseret beberapa meter. Kusanagi miliknya pun terlepas dari mulutnya dan menancap tidak jauh darinya.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen dan Naruto mendarat bersamaan tidak jauh dari Orochimaru yang masih tergeletak. Tidak jauh dibelakang mereka berdua ular besar Orochimaru pun telah menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" Hiruzen melempar pertanyaan retoris yang sudah tentu ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "_Jiji_ sudah pasti mengetahuinya." Jawab Naruto menatap Hiruzen sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan desa konoha, Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen kembali. "_Jiji_ tau sendirikan." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen mengangguk paham jika Konoha sedang diinvasi Oto-Suna.

.

Sementara itu diluar _Kekkai_. Beberapa _Anbu_ yang tadinya bertarung melawan 20 ninja Oto-Suna kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama kejadian yang terjadi di dalam _Kekkai_ setelah mengalahkan 20 ninja Oto-Suna.

"Lihat!" tunjuk _Anbu_ bertopeng Bear ke dalam _Kekkai_. "Bukannya bocah yang berdiri di dekat Hokage-_sama_ adalah _Genin_ yang bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_. Bagaimana ia bisa melewati _Kekkai _ini? Tanyanya pada rekan _Anbu_ di sampingnya.

"Sudah pasti ia menggunakan _Hiraishin_, _Baka_. Ia pasti sudah menaruh _Fuin_ _Hiraishin_ di tubuh Hokage-_sama_." Jawab rekan Bear yang mengenakan topeng Eagle. "Benar juga, aku lupa." Umpat _Anbu_ Bear.

Perbincangan mereka langsung terganggu karena 20 Ninja Oto-Suna kembali muncul di belakang mereka. Pertarungan pun kembali terjadi di luar _Kekkai_. Hingga kedua belah pihak bertarung menjauh dari _Kekkai_.

"_Kuharap Genin itu bisa membantu Hokage-sama_." Pikir seluruh _Anbu_ tersebut.

.

**Inside Barrier (Kekkai)**

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Orochimaru berhasil berdiri lalu menatap tajam ke arah Hiruzen dan Naruto. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto dan Hiruzen menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Khukuku...Ternyata kau mendapat bantuan Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru. "Tetapi aku tak menyangka bantuanmu adalah si bocah _Hiraishin_." Tambah Orochimaru.

Hiruzen manatap bingung Orochimaru. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Naruto namun ia langsung teringat bahwa selama pertandingan berlangsung ternyata Kazekage adalah Orochimaru. "Kita bertemu lagi Hebi-_kun_." Sapa Naruto datar membuat Hiruzen kembali bingung.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Orochimaru sebelum ini Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Iya sewaktu tahap kedua. Aku sempat bertarung dengannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa ia repot-repot menyamar menjadi _Genin_. Ternyata ia berniat menyerang Konoha." Tambah Naruto. "_Aku mengira ia hanya mengincar Teme_._ Ternyata bukan hanya itu_." Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

"Khukukuku!" Hiruzen dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba tertawa ala psikopat. "Bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai bantuan Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru.

Tatapan Hiruzen dan Naruto pun langsung menajam ketika mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. "Aku juga mempunyai bala bantuan." Kata Orochimaru sambil membuat _Handseal_.

Takut Orochimaru melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Hiruzen langsung mengeluarkan tiga shiruken dan langsung melemparnya arah Orochimaru. Namun Hiruzen sedikit terlambat karena Orochimaru telah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya sambil bergumam sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar.

**Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Ketiga shuriken yang dilempar Hiruzen langsung menancap pada dua peti yang tiba-tiba keluar dari permukaan atap. Orochimaru pun menyeringai evil melihat kedua peti di depannya. Sementara Hiruzen menatap horor kedua peti depan Orochimaru. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar kedua peti tersebut.

"_Jangan-jangan jutsu ini!_." Pikir Hiruzen. Tatapan datar Naruto langsung berubah ketiga mengetahui pikiran Hiruzen. "_Jutsu_?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Perlahan penutup kedua peti tersebut mulai terjatuh kedepan.

Braak! Braak!

Hiruzen langsung terbelalak kaget melihat duo sosok yang berada di dalam peti tersebut. Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto yang terkejut karena mengenali kedua sosok yang berada di dalam peti tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari desa Konoha. Sasuke berhasil menghadang Temari dan Gaara. Walaupun sempat di hadang oleh Kankuro yang berniat menghalanginya, tetapi niat Kankoru langsung sirna karena Shino tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengejar Gaara dan Temari sementara ia berhadapan dengan Kankuro. Sementara Shikamaru dihadang oleh 10 ninja Suna tetapi berhasil mengalahkan mereka karena tiba-tiba saja _Jounin_ perokok berat a.k.a Sarutobi Asuma datang membantunya.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Gaara dan Temari. Sasuke langsung menyerang keduanya namun Temari memberikan perlawanan. Di sela-sela pertarungan Sasuke dan Temari, Gaara akhirnya sadar. Luka di bahunya telah sembuh begitupula dengan chakranya yang sudah pulih. Gaara langsung memerintahkan Temari untuk menjauh namun Temari menolaknya dengan alasan Gaara harus mempersiapkan diri untuk rencana. Gaara tidak memperdulikan alasan Temari dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Pertarungan sengit antara Sasuke melawan Gaara pun terjadi. Sasuke berhasil menyudurkan Gaara sehingga mau tidak mau Gaara harus menggunakan chaka Ichibi. Sontak hal itu langsung membuat Temari menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

Kini keadan menjadi terbalik. Sasuke yang tadinya menyudutkan Gaara kini ia yang disudutkan oleh Gaara. Tidak ambil pusing Sasuke langsung menyerang Gaara dengan _Chidori_ sehingga lengan kanan Gaara yang terselimuti pasir Ichibi langsung hancur tetapi Ia langsung menumbuhkan pasir Ichibi di lengan kirinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil terkapar karena chakra miliknya telah terkuras habis karena menggunaka _Chidori _sebanyak dua kali. Pertama saat pertandingan, kedua pada serangan sebelumnya. (Ingat! Ingat Sasuke tidak memiliki _Curse Mark_ di lehernya).

Melihat Sasuke yang terkapar di atas dahan pohon. Gaara tertawa ala Psikopat lalu melompat untuk menyerang Sasuke dengan lengan kiri yang dilapisi pasir milik Ichibi. Ketika hampir mencapai Sasuke tiba-tiba saja..

Duagh! Duagh! Braak!

Karin dan Kushina langsung muncul dan menendang Gaara sebelum Ia menyerang Sasuke. Gaara pun terlempar dan menabrak dahan pohon di belakangnya hingga hancur.

Tap! Tap!

Karin dan Kushina mendarat di dahan pohon tidak jauh dari Sasuke lalu diikuti Sakura dan Pakkun yang baru saja tiba. Setelah keempatnya datang Sasuke pun kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan. Namun sebelum pingsang samar-samar Sasuke melihat orang yang menolongnya.

"_Karin, Kushina apa yang mereka lakukan disini dan dimana Dobe._" Umpat Sasuke dalam hati sebelum pingsan.

"Sakura, Pakkun! Bawa pergi Sasuke pergi dari sini! Kami akan menahannya." Perintah Kushina tampak menoleh kebelakang. Sakura yang berada di belakang mereka mengangguk paham.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Sementar Pakkun masih diam di tempatnya sambil mengendus-ngendus udara. Setelah mengendus-ngendus area sekitar, Pakkun mencium bau Temari yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_Ternyata ia tidak sendiri, satu rekannya bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sini_." Pikir Pakkun. "Kalian berdua. Musuh kalin bukan hanya dia, salah satu rekannya bersembunyi disana." Kata Pakkun pada Karin dan Kushina yang berada di depannya.

"Pakkun benar! Aku juga mendeteksinya dengan sensorku. Tetapi kelihatannya ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apa ia ketakukan dengan wujud rekannya itu." Kata Karin.

"Mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Sial!" gumam Temari yang berada di balik pohon tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku ingin membantu Gaara tetapi jika ia sudah berwujud seperti itu. Mungkin ia juga akan menyerangku." Tambah Temari.

.

Setelah menaikkan Sasuke di punggungnya. "Kalian berhati-hatilah!" Kata Sakura. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Sakura yang menggendong Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat itu diikuti Pakkun. Melihat Sakura, Sasuke dan Pakkun meninggalkan tempat itu. Temari sempat berpikir untuk mengejar mereka namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tugasnya menjada Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara akhirnya berada di atas dahan pohon berjarak 10 meter dari dahan pohon tempat Karin dan Kushina. Melihat ada dua lawan baru, Gaara langsung mengaung layaknya hewan buas yang mendapat mangsa.

"GRRRR! Akhirnya ada korban lain untukku." Kata Gaara.

"Apa dia hilang kendali?" Tanya Kushina pada Karin melihat Gaara yang terus-terusan meneteska air liur. "Sepertinya begitu. _Bijuu_ di tubuhnya pasti mulai mengambil alih." Jawab Karin.

"_Bijuu_?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Ia sama sepertiku. Seorang _Jinchuriki_ tepatnya _Jinchuriki Ichibi_." Jawab Karin. "Kita harus berhati-hati! _Nee-chan_." Kushina mengangguk paham terhadap peringatan Karin.

"_**Karin-chan, aku ingin kau menghajar habis-habisan Tanuki sialan itu**_." Kata Kurama melalui telepati pada Karin. "_Tanuki_?" Tanya Karin pada Kurama melalui telepati.

"_**Bentuk Ichibi adalah seekor Tanuki. Aku sedikit tidak suka dengannya jadi hajar dia habis-habisan**__._" Jawab Kurama lalu memutuskan telepati mereka.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung melompat ke tempat Karin dan Kushina dan mengayunkan lengan Ichibi. Melihat hal tersebut Karin langsung melompat ke kiri sementara Kushina ke kanan.

Braak!

Dahan pohon tempat Karin dan Kushina sebelumnya langsung hancur terkena hantaman Gaara. Sedangkan Karin dan Kushina masing-masing mendarat di pohon berbeda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tempat Gaara.

"Kalian berhasil menghindar rupanya." Kata Gaara sambil memandang keduanya secara bergantian.

"_NEE-CHAN _AYO KITA MULAI!" Teriak Karin.

Karin dan Kushina pun memulai serangan mereka. Keduanya langsung melompat ke arah Gaara. Kushina mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan melemparnya ke Gaara sementara Karin melompat sambil membuat _Handseal_.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Tiga kunai milik Kushina pun menancap di lengan Ichibi Gaara yang digunakan sebagai tameng. Ketiga kunai milik Kushina pun terhisap masuk ke dalam lengan Ichibi. Perhatian Gaara langsung tertuju pada Karin yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_ yang ia buat.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Zwuush!

Sebuah gelombang angin yang dikeluarkan Karin langsung menghantam Garaa membuatnya terlempar ke arah Kushina yang melompat ke arahnya. Setelah berada di depan Gaara, Kushina langsung melakukan tendangan kaki kana ke kepala Gaara yang dalam keaadan terlempar.

Takk!

Sebelum tendangan Kushina mengenai kepalanya, Gaara berhasil menahannya dengan lengan Ichibi. Setelah menahan tendangan Kushina, Gaara mengcengkram kaki kanan Kushina lalu melemparnya ke arah Karin yang melompat ke arahnya.

Zwuush!

"AWAS, KARIN-_CHAN_!" Teriak Kushina yang terlempar ke arah Karin.

Grab! Sreet!

Dengan refleks yang bagus, Karin langsung menahan tubuh Kushina menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari benturan. Keduanya mendarat di atas dahan pohon dan sedikit terseret kebelakang.

"Maaf Karin-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina yang masih berada di depan Karin yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tap!

Gaara mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah dahan pohon tidak jauh dari Karin dan Kushina. "Kalian berdua lumayan juga." Kata Gaara menatap keduanya. "Dan itu berarti aku akan membunuh kalian!" Tambah Gaara.

Gaara mengayunkan lengan Ichibinya dari atas kebawah dan dari lengan Ichibi tersebut melesat puluhan shuriken pasir yang mengarah ke Karin dan Kushina. Dengan cepat Karin dan Kushina melompat turun ke permukaan tanah secara bersamaan sehingga puluhan shuriken pasir Gaara mengenai udara tempat Karin dan Kushina tadinya berdiri.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos...Hahaha!" Kata Gaara lalu tertawa Psikopat

Gaara kembali mengayunkan lengan Ichibinya dari atas ke bawah sehingga puluha shuriken pasir kembali keluar dan mengarah ke Karin dan Kushina yang berada di permukaan tanah. Dengan cepar Karin dan Kushina membuat _Handseal _lalu menghentakkan tangan mereka ke permukaan tanah.

**Doton : Doryuheki**

Di depan mereka dua buah dinding tanah lansung keluar dari dalam tanah.

Jleeb! Jleeb!

Puluhan shuriken pasir yang mengarah mereka pun menancap di dinding tanah di depan mereka. Melihat puluhan shuriken pasirnya kembali tidak mengenai sasaran. Gaara pun melompat ke tempat kedua lawannya. Karin dan Kushina tidak melihat Gaara melompat ke arah mereka, tetapi dengan kemampuan sensorik milik Karin, Pergerakan Gaara dapat diketahui.

"_Nee-chan_, menghindar!" Pinta Karin ke Kushina dan dengan cepat keduanya langsung melompat secara terpisah dan menjauh dari dinding tanah mereka.

Duaar!

Kedua dinding tanah mereka pun hancur ketika Gaara memukulnya dengan lengan Ichibi. Untungnya mereka berdua telah menjauh dari dinding tersebut sehingga serangan Gaara kembali gagal.

"Menghindarlah dasar lemah!" Ejek Gaara di dalam kepulan debu dari serangannya kemudian mengayunkan kembali lengan Ichibinya sehingga puluhan shuriken pasir melesat dari kepulan debu ke arah Karin.

Karin yang baru saja mendarat setelah melompat dari serangan Gaara sebelumnya tidak menyadari bahwa puluhan shuriken mengarah padanya. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang melihat shuriken pasir yang mengarah ke Karin. Dengan kecepatan _High Chunin_ Kushina langsung berlari ke arah Karin sambil membuat _Handseal_.

Setelah puluhan shuriken pasir itu berjarak 5 meter dari Karin. Ia akhirnya menyadarinya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba membuat _Handseal_ namun jarak shuriken pasirnya kini 5 meter membuat Karin tidak sempat.

**Katon : Endan**

Sebuah peluru api yang berasal dari samping kanan Karin berhasil menghentikan laju puluhan shuriken pasir tersebut. Karin langsung menongek ke samping kanan.

"_Arigatou, Nee-chan_!"

Kushina berhenti tepat di samping Karin lalu mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Kau tidak apa, Karin-_chan_?" Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Kita harus menyerang, kalau seperti ini terus kita bisa kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti di Shi no Mori terulang kembali dimana kita ditolong oleh Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina.

"Benar! _Nii-chan_ tidak setiap saat dapat bertarung bersama kita apalagi bergantung padanya terus. Contohnya sekarang." Balas Karin.

"Kita mempunyai keuntungan di jumlah. Kita harus memanfaatkan itu dalam serangan maupun bertahan." Tambah Karin. Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya lalu memandang ke arah kepulan debu tempat Gaara.

Perlahan kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan terlihat Gaara dengan mulut masih meneteskan liur menandakan rasa lapar untuk membunuh. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Temari yang dari tadi mengawasi jalannya pertarungan sedikit berdecak kagum melihat Karin dan Kushina yang dapat bertahan melawan Gaara yang nafsu membunuhnya sangat tinggi.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku terhibur." Kata Gaara.

"Ayo!" Kata keduanya dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan _High Chunin _ke arah Gaara.

Karin yang berada di depan langsung melompat ke udara dan mengeluarkan dua kunai dan kertas peledak. Dengan cepat Karin menempelkan kertas peledak tersebut pada kunainya lalu melemparnya ke Gaara. Sementar Kushina masih berlari lurus.

Dengan cepat Gaara langsung menggunakan lengan Ichibinya untuk menahan kedua kunai yang dilempar Karin. Sehingga kedua kunai tersebut tertancap di lengan Ichibinya.

Duaar! Duaar!

Kedua kunai tersebut langsung meledak sehingga lengan Ichibi Gaara hancur menjadi pasir. Melihat hal tersebut Kushina langsung mempercepat larinya dan sesampainya di depan Gaara, ia langsung melompat dan menendang perut Gaara dengan kaki kanan

Duagh!

Gaara sedikit terseret kebelakang. Tetapi ketika terseret kebelakang Gaara memunculkan sebuah ekor yang terbuat dari pasir, lalu ekor tersebut memanjang dan mengarah ke Kushina lewat di atas tubuh Gaara. Dengan cepat Kushina menarik kakinya lalu bersalto kebelakang.

Bruuk!

Tanah di depan Gaara langsung retak ketika ekornya menusuk ke tanah tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Gaara mendecih pelan.

Tap! Tap! Zwuush!

Setelah Karin mendarat begitupula Kushina yang telah bersalto sebanyak tiga kali. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah Gaara yang ekornya masih tertancap ditanah. Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan dari gulungan tersebut ia langsung mengeluarkan _Nuibari_ sementara Karin membuat _Handseal_.

"Setelah aku menebas ekornya kita kurung dia dengan _Doton : Doryuheki_." Kata Kushina sambil berlari memegang _Nuibari _di tangan kirinya. Sedangan Karin mengangguk sambil menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya.

Kushina mempercepat lajunya dan sesampainya di depan Gaara ia sedikit berbelok ke kanan lalu menebaskan _Nuibari_ secara horizontal ke ekor Gaara.

Jraash!

Setelah tertebas ekor Gaara langsung hancur menjadi butiran pasir. Kushina melompat ke samping kanan Gaara sedangkan Karin ke samping kiri. Kushina menancapkan _Nuibari_ lalu membuat _Handseal_. Karin sedikit menunggu Kushina menyelesaikan _Handseal_ karena miliknya telah selesai. Setelah _Handseal_ Kushina selesai. Keduanya secara bersamaan menghentakkan tangan mereka ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Keduanya memuncul dinding tanah yang mengurung Gaara. Wajah bingung langsung terlihat pada wajah Gaara melihat dirinya terkurung di dinding tanah berbentuk persegi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gaara.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Garaa. Secara bersamaan Karin dan Kushina melompat ke udara. Setelah dirasa cukup tinggi. Mereka berdua melempar anggukan lalu membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Kedua mengeluarkan seekor naga api berukuran besar yang langsung mengarah ke Gaara yang terkurung di dinding tanah. Seluruh jalur melarikan diri Gaara pun tertutup, pertama ia dikelilingi dinding tanah, ia tidak menghancurkan dinding tersebut karena lengan dan ekornya sudah hancur. Dan dari arah atas dua naga api berukuran sedang mengarah langsung ke dirinya.

Blaaar!

Ledakan berukuran sedang pun terjadi di tempat Gaara. Temari yang melihat hal tersebut pun terbelalak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara menerima serangan seperti itu. Firasat buruk langsung menghampiri dirinya. Bukan firasat mengenai luka yang akan diderita Gaara melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

Tap! Tap!

Karin dan Kushina mendarat tidak jauh dari asap bekas ledakan yang dibuat mereka. Kushina berjalan ke arah _Nuibari _tertancap dan mencabutnya. Ia kemudian berlari memutari kepulan asap tersebut menuju ke tempat Karin.

Sesampainya di tempat Karin. Keduanya langsung menatap ke arah kepulan asap tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya terkejut karena seluruh pasir di area tersebut langsung beterbangan ke arah kepulan asap. Keduanya langsung melompat menjauh dari kepulan asap tersebut.

Lama kelamaan kepulan asap mulai menghilang dan digantikan sebuah gundukan pasir yang semakin membesar. Temari langsung menatap horor gundukan pasir tersebut sedangkan Karin dan Kushina menatap penuh kewaspadaan gundukan pasir tersebut.

Beberapa menit berselang gundukan pasir tersebut mencapai tinggi 30m. Karin dan Kushina langsung menjauhkan jarak mereka dan memilih naik di puncak pohon tertinggi untuk melihat dengan jelas gundukan pasir yang mulai memadat dan akhirnya membentuk seekor Rakun berukuran raksasa dengan sebuah ekor yang panjang dan sedikit lebar.

"GAWAT! GAARA!" Teriak Temari yang melihat Gaara yang berada di tertanam di kepala rakun tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina.

"_**Itu adalah Ichibi tetapi sepertinya bocah itu masih bisa mengendalikannya**_." Kata Kurama melalui telepati.

"Itu adalah Ichibi." Karin menjawab pertanyaan Kushina setelah mendengar perkataan Kurama di pikirannya.

"KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MERASAKAN KEKUATANKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Gaara yang berada di atas kepala Ichibi.

.

.

Akhirnya dua pertarungan utama pada Invasi Konoha mencapai puncaknya

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **Gimana kalau nanti Salah satu diantara KushiKarin membatalkan Kontrak dgn Boss Katak dan Membuat Kontrak baru dgn Katsuyu Shiput dari Shikotsurin agar salah satu dari mereka bisa jadi Ninja Medis dan klw ada yg terluka bisa di Obatin ..  
Keren dan Lanjut ..**  
B : **Nanti Author pikirkan.

**R : **Thor tolong tuliskan profil jutsu naruto_**  
B : **Kalau ditulis satu persatu pasti akan sangat banyak, yang jelasnya ia mengusai Kelima Elemen -Dua kekkei Genkai – Jutsu dari Rinnegan – Dua Kuchiyose.

**R :** Lanjut sob, bikin naruto jadi pengembara...**  
B : **Mungkin Author tidak menjadikan Naruto pengembara

**R : **Bikin Naru vs Shodaime dan Nidaime ET ya thor. Hehehehe.  
Biar kaget Hashe dan Tobi melihat lawannya adalah seorang bocah.**  
B : **Kita lihat saja di chapter depan.

**R : **review aq bales dong senpaiiii kapan naruto ketahuan kalau di yondaimen uzukage .,.,.,.,.,.,.,**  
B : **Masih lama.

**R : **Lumayan untuk chapter ini Lompoberang-san. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong banyak nih yang minta Hinata dimasukkan ke pair Naruto. Saya hanya berharap jika pairnya tetap NaruKushi hingga akhir fic ini. Dan juga, semoga sukses dengan ujiannya! Untuk Invasi, akan sulit sepertinya jika Hiruzen tidak tewas. Alur ceritanya akan semakin panjang dan kemungkinan Tsunade tidak dapat berperan dalam fic ini. Mengubah alur cerita bukanlah hal yang sepele. Jadi mohon dipertimbangkan dengan baik kedepannya, sehingga ceritanya tidak akan berantakan. Bukannya tidak suka fic yang tidak seperti Canon. Tapi untuk Arc invasi Konoha sepertinya sulit jika diubah. Sekian dari Saya**  
B : **Mungkin Senpai benar. Nanti Author pikirkan matang-matang.

**R : **Bosan NaruHina,  
Pairnya Cukup NaruKushi saja,  
pair itu lumayan jarang lhooo**  
B : **Itu memang rencana Author.

**R : **Nanti KushiKarin bakal ada yg ngelatih lg gk thor,selain Jiraya tentunya?...  
dan Sasuke jd missingnin gk?**  
B : **Ada dan itu masih rahasia. Dan Sasuke menjadi Missing-nin masih Author pikirin.

**R : **baguusss ceritanya thor.. berbeda tapi menarik, walapun di beberapa tempat masih suka ada atau yang hilang dan gak nyambung. tapi keseluruhannya udah sangat bagus kok.. oyaa, aku mau tanya, kenapa author bikin pairnya NaruKushi? ada alasan tersendiri?  
aku harap cerita ini tidak discontinu, karena aku bakalan tunggu banget cerita ini.**  
B : **Author akan memperbaiki kata-kata yang hilang.  
Kenapa Author memilih Pair NaruKushi? Alasannya karena menurut author itu jarang.

**R : **Apa nanti sasuke akan pergi menemui orochimaru**  
B :** Nanti kita lihat saja.

**R : **lanjut Senpai...  
dan usahain agar tidak ada lagi kata2 yang ilang...**  
B : **Author akan usahain.

**R : **Yo Lompoberang san,,,,,  
selama ini saya adalah Silent Readers yang selalu mengikuti setiap chapternya  
untuk chapter 16 ini saya akan memberikan saran mengenai banyaknya readers yang meminta Hinata dimasukin di pair Naruto. saya berharap Lompoberang san mempertahankan pair NaruKushi hingga Fict ini selesai.  
Itu ajha dari saya,,,,,lanjut.**  
B : **Rencana Author memang Pair Naruto hanya Kushina ampe end.

**R : **apa sandaimenya meninggal?  
apa Naruto bakal nolong Sandaime or ngalahin ichibi?  
lanjut and update..._**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Aq mohon msukan karin dan hinta tuk pair naruto smpai,uzumaki klan kann di prblehkn incest dan juga naruto juga mndapat tugas saat bljr di rruntuhan uzumaki clan,untuk mmbngun clan uzumaki aq rsa naruto kushi-karin-hinata akan jdi manarik,dan juga kapan identitas naruto sbgai yondaime uzukage terungkap senpai, ,untuk yg lain ok smua smpai ganbate ne sempai**  
B : **Walaupun di Uzuhiogakure diperbolehkan Incest tetapi Pair Naruto hanya Kushina doang.

**R : **Lanjut Tor  
Apa nanti Naruto yang melawan Shodai and Nidaime Hokage?**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Lemon nya dong gan**  
B :** Entar kalau udah Shippuden.

**R : **Ano, kapan ya naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan Rinnegan nya ?**  
B :** Mungkin di Chapter depan.

**R : **ok lanjut keren thor...  
apa klemahan naruto y?  
masa y seperfect itukah..  
smga aja bs cpt update...  
sukses ujiannya y**  
B : **Salah satu kelemahannya adalah kelelahan namun bisa ditutupi oleh Kurama dan kelemahan yang lain masih rahasia.

**R :** Lanjt,,,,,  
Kapan lemonx tor-san**  
B : **Entar kalau udah Shippuden

**R : **Lompoberang-san  
Mungkin Sandaime dibuat mati ajha agar Alurnya tidak bertambah rumit dan panjang. Menurut saya mengubah alur itu adalah hal yang sulit.  
Ini cuman saran...**  
B : **Author akan pikirkan matang-matang mengenai kematian Sandaime.

**R : **Pairnya NaruKushi ajha Thor...  
dan untuk Karin mungkin Sasuke agar lebih serasi...**  
B :** Pair Naruto memang hanya Kushina dan untu Karin Author masih belum ada ide.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 18 : KONOHA INVASION (PART II)::..**

* * *

Invasi Konoha pun memasuki mulai memasuki babak akhir. Di dalam desa, Ninja Konoha berusaha menahan gempuran aliansi Oto-Suna serta ular raksasa berkepala tiga. Di atap tribun Konoha Stadium, Naruto dan Hiruzen dikejutkan oleh kedua sosok yang dibangkitkan Orochimaru dengan Jutsu _Edo Tensei_. Sedangkan di hutan tidak jauh dari desa Konoha, Karin dan Kushina akan berhadapan dengan Gaara yang telah berubah menjadi Ichibi.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Naruto menatap datar apa dilihat di depan matanya setelah tadinya terkejut. "Ini bercanda kan!" Umpat Naruto datar. Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Hiruzen pun menatap kedua sosok di dalam peti tersebut. "Terketuklah kau Orochimaru! Karena melakukan hal ini!"

"Khukukuku..." Tawa Psikopat pun dikeluarkan Orochimaru melihat ekspresi Hiruzen.

Perlahan kedua sosok itu mulai berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam peti. Mata kedua sosok tersebut masih tertutup rapat. Orochimaru kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua sosok tersebut. Sesampainya di belakang kedua sosok tersebut, Orochimaru mengeluarkan dua kunai yang diujung terikat sebuah kertas _Fuin_. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua kunai tersebut ke dalam tubuh kedua sosok di depannya. Perlahan mata keduanya pun terbuka.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya kedua sosok tersebut yang telah tersadar. Pandangan orang yang berada di sebelah kanan langsung tertuju pada Naruto dan Hiruzen yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. "Hi-Hiruzen, kaukah itu?" Tanyanya seolah tidak percaya apa dilihatnya.

"Kau sudah setua itu...Tunggu dulu!" Orang yang berada di kiri menoleh ke samping kanan. "_Baka-Aniki_!" Katanya melihatnya orang di samping.

"Tobirama!" Umpat orang yang berada kanan. Orang yang dipanggil menyipitkan matanya melihat tubuh orang berada di samping kanannya. "Tubuhmu, jangan bilang-"

"_Sensei _dibangkitkan dengan Jutsu buatan Tobirama-_sensei_." Potong Hiruzen. "Siapa yang bisa menggunakan Jutsu ini. Orangnya pasti ninja yang sangat hebat." Kata orang berada di kanan a.k.a Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage.

"_Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto bingung mendengar Hiruzen memanggil Hashirama dan Tobirama.

"Mereka berdua adalah _Sensei_-ku sewaktu _Genin_." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Khukuku...Sebuah kehormatan dipuji oleh Dewa Shinobi." Kata Orochimaru yang berada di belakang ET Hashirama dan Tobirama.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hashirama menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke Orochimaru. "Orochimaru." Balas orang yang ditanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau membangkitkan kami?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Anda dibangkit untuk membantunya menyerang desa. Desa sedang diserang dan orang dibelakang kalian adalah dalangnya." Jawab Naruto. Hashirama menoleh ke arah Naruto sementara Tobirama menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Siapa dia Hiruzen?" Tanya Tobirama. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu _Genin_ desa kita." Jawab Hiruzen.

"_Uzumaki, Ia bermarga sama dengan Mito_." Umpat Hashirama dalam hati. "_Mito? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari Kaa-chan_." Pikir Naruto mendengar pemikiran Hashirama.

"Apa kau bilang bocah! Konoha diserang?" Tanya Tobirama tajam, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lihat Tobirama, sudah kubilang kau tak seharusnya menciptakan jutsu ini." Kata Hashirama sambil menunjuk sang adik. "Diam kau, _Baka-Aniki_!" Balas Tobirama.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Kita mulai saja!" Kata Orochimaru lalu membentuk _Handseal_.

"_Sial! Orang ini membangkitkan kami dengan setengah kekuatan kami_. _Ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Konoha_!" Pikir Hashirama.

"_Melawan Shodaime dan Nidaime yang dibangkitkan dengan setengah kekuatan mereka_." Pikir Naruto. Yang mengetahui pikiran Hashirama.

Tubuh Hashirama langsung bergerak sendirinya dan membentuk _Handseal-Serpent_. Melihat Hashirama membentuk _Handseal_, Naruto dan Hiruzen langsung bersiaga.

**Mokuton**

"Sial! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Kalian berdua bersiaplah!" Kata Hashirama pada Naruto dan Hiruzen.

Dua akar pohon langsung keluar di depan Hashirama. Kedua akar tersebut lalu saling melingkar dan ujungnya menjadi runcing yang mengarah ke Naruto dan Hiruzen. Dengan cepat keduanya langsung melompat menghindar. Naruto ke kanan sementara Hiruzen ke kiri.

Braak!

Akar tersebut menancap di tempat Naruto dan Hiruzen sebelumnya. Namun ujung akar tersebut kembali keluar dan mengarah ke Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai _Hiraishin_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan melemparnya ke tempat agak jauh dari kedua Hokage tersebut.

Akar yang mengarah ke Hiruzen semakin cepat. Melihat orang dianggapnya sebagai kakek dalam bahaya. Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di belakang Hiruzen lalu kembali menghilang bersama Hiruzen dan muncul di tempat kunai _Hiraishin _Naruto menancap.

Kedua Hokage yang melihat Naruto menggunakan _Hiraishin_ sedikit terkejut. "Bocah itu bukan _Genin_ sembarangan." Kata Tobirama. Dibalas anggukan oleh Hashirama.

"Dia menggunakan _Hiraishin_ ciptaanmu Tobirama." Kata Hashirama.

.

"_Arigato,_Naruto! Kalau kau tidak menyelamatku, aku pasti sudah tertusuk _Mokuton_ milik Hashirama-_sensei_." Kata Hiruzen. "Hn." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan.

"_Jiji_ aku akan melawan Shodaime dan Nidaime. Sementara _Jiji_ melawan Si ular pedo itu." Kata Naruto memberi usulan.

"Apa kau bercanda Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melawan kedua _sensei-_ku." Tolak Hiruzen dengan nada kasar.

"Aku tidak bercanda _Jiji_," kata Naruto menegaskan dengan wajah serius.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto dan Hiruzen yang sedang berbicara. Ternyata Tobirama yang tidak mengendalikan tubuhnya langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Tobirama berusaha menolak pergerakan tubuhnya karena ia merupakan pencipta _Edo Tensei_. Namun semuanya yang dilakukan nihil.

"_Sial! Orang ini benar-benar menguasai tubuh kami_." Pikir Tobirama yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya.

**Suiton : Dai Bakususi Soha**

Tobirama menyemburkan air dengan intensitas besar dan mengarah ke Naruto dan Hiruzen. Perbincangan keduanya pun terhenti ketika melihat ratusan galon air mengarah ke mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung merapatkan _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke permukaan atap.

**Doton : Doryuujoheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berukuran besar yang memiliki ukiran pusaran air di bagian tengahnya pun muncul dari permukaan dan mengangkat Naruto dan Hiruzen. Ketiga orang yang melihat _Doton_ milik Naruto sedikit berdecak kagum. Sementara Orochimaru hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"_Apa dia benar-benar Genin_?" Tanya kakak beradik Senju dalam hati mereka.

Bluuur!

Semburan air Tobirama pun menghantam dinding besar milik Naruto. Genangan air pun menutupi seluruh permukaan di dalam _Kekkai _tersebut. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana _Jiji_? Apa _Jiji_ setuju?" Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen pun berpikir dengan keras untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. "Aku menyarankan ini karena aku tahu _Jiji_ adalah _sensei_ Orochimaru jadi _Jiji _pasti mengetahui kemampuannya."

"Tapi aku juga mengetahui kemampuan Shodaime dan Nidaime, Naruto?" Kata Hiruzen.

"Aku tahu itu-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu menghela nafas ringan. "-Tapi apa _Jiji_ tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka yang merupakan mayat hidup." Sambung Naruto. Hiruzen pun menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi aku ingin _Jiji_ mengorek informasi sambil bertarung dengan Orochimaru tentang jutsu ciptaan Nidaime ini. Aku pun demikian, aku juga akan berbicara mengenai kelemahan jutsu ini." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu akhirnya berkata."Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati!" Naruto pun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

**Karin and Kushina Place**

"KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MERASAKAN KEKUATANKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Gaara yang setengah badannya menempel di atas kepala Ichibi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Karin yang berada di samping Kushina yang sedang memperhatikan mahluk besar di depan mereka.

Ichibi mulai pergerakan dengan memegang perutnya sambil menarik nafas. Melihat Ichibi mulai melakukan sesuatu Kushina pun mengeluarkan dua rantai chakra. Rantai chakra pertama melesat menuju salah pohon yang berada di samping kanannya sementara yang kedua langsung mengikat tubuh Karin.

"RASAKAN!" Teriak Gaara.

Zwuush!

Ichibi langsung menembakkan dua peluru angin berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Karin dan Kushina. Sebelum peluru angin mengenai mereka. Kushina langsung menarik tubuhnya beserta Karin menggunakan rantai chakra yang terikat di pohon yang berada di samping kanan.

Blaar!

Dua peluru angin Ichibi pun meluluh lantakkan area tempat Karin dan Kushina tadinya berdiri. Keduanya pun menatap horor tempat mereka sebelumnya. Pohon-pohon tampak hancur berantakan, di permukaan tanah dua kawah berdiameter 5m. Sama halnya dengan Karin dan Kushina, Temari pun menatap horor area yang terkena peluru angin Gaara.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka tetap ingin melawan Gaara yang sudah berubah menjadi Shukaku sempurna." Gumam Temari mengarahkan pandangan ke Karin dan Kushina yang berada di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi.

.

Setelah menembakkan dua peluru angin Ichibi langsun berjalan ke tempat Karin dan Kushina. Karena ukuran Ichibi yang sangat besar, hanya beberapa langkah Ia sudah berada di depan Karin dan Kushina yang langsung melompat dari tempat mereka karena Ichibi langsung mengayunkan lengan kirinya.

Blaar!

Sekali hantaman ledakan yang cukup besar pun tercipta. Untungnya Karin dan Kushina sudah melompat menjauh sehingga mereka tidak terkena dampak pukulan lengan kiri Ichibi. Dalam keaadan melompat keduanya membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Keduanya pun mengeluarkan dua naga api berukuran sedang yang langsung mengarah ke kepala Ichibi. Ketika hampir mengenai kepalanya, Ichibi pun mengayunkan lengan kanannya di depan kepalanya sehingga kedua naga api tersebut langsung hancur.

Blaar!

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Semua jutsu kita hanya seperti mainan anak kecil baginya." Kata Kushina melihat naga api miliknya yang dengan mudahnya dihancurkan.

"Ada satu yang bisa kita lakukan." Umpat Karin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_." Jawab Karin.

Kushina pun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kita akan melawannya bersama _Gama No Oyabun_." Kata Kushina. Karin pun membalas dengan anggukan. "Tetapi _Nee-chan_ jangan memanggil Gamahiro-_san_ dulu." Kata Karin.

"Eh! Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina.

Karin lalu membisikkan rencana di dekat telingan Kushina. Setelah selesai Kushina mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu Karin langsung menggigit ujung ibu jarinya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal_. Karin menghentakkan kedua tangan mereka ke dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Seratus meter di depan Ichibi, kepulan asap putih besar langsung tercipta. Tak berselang lama kepulan asap putih tersebut menghilang. Gaara menyipitkan matanya melihat sesesok katak berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari Shukaku. Ia mempunya kulit orange kusam dan di sekitar mata dan bibirnya berwarna merah serta di dadanya. Di mata kirinya terdapat luka dan memakai rompi happi berwarna biru. Di pinggulnya terdapat pisau Dosu (Semacam belati) dan tidak lupa di mulutnya terdapat pipa kiseru yang digunakan untuk merokok.

.

.

.

**Naruto and Hiruzen Place**

"Ayo kita mulai, _Jiji_." Kata Naruto lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai _Hiraishin_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan menancapkannya di atas dinding tanah besarnya.

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan lau menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dan membuat _Handseal_. Setelah selesai Hiruzen langsung menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas dinding Naruto.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Enma**

Sebuah kepulan asap kecil tercipta di samping Hiruzen. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampaklah sang raja monyet Enma.

"**Ada apa Hiruzen**?" Tanya Enma sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Bantu aku mengalahkan Orochimaru. Aku akan membayar kesalahanku pada waktu itu." Jawab Hiruzen. Flashback ketika Orochimaru tertangkap basah melakukan eksperimen berbahaya pun teringat oleh Hiruzen dan Enma.

.

"**Jadi kau sudah menyesal membiarkannya melarikan diri waktu itu**." Kata Enma. Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. "**Aku mengerti.**" Balas Enma.

**Henge: Kongōnyoi**

Seketika Enma langsung berubah menjadi sebuah _Toya _(tongkat panjang) sekeras berlian yang dapat memanjang dan melebar. Dengan cepat Hiruzen memegang _Toya_ tersebut lalu berlari secara vertikal menuruni dinding tanah diikuti Naruto.

"Pertama aku akan memisahkan mereka bertiga." Gumam Naruto lalu merapatkan _Handseal_ sambil berlari vertikal.

Tap! Zwuush!

Setelah sampai di permukaan air yang menggenangi area di dalam _Kekkai_. Kedua langsung berlari dengan kecepatan _High Jounin_ di atas permukaan air ke arah lawan mereka. Naruto yang berada di sebelah kanan telah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya pun bergumam pelan.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga langsung keluar dari permukaan air dan langsung melesat ke arah Hashiram dan Tobirama yang sudah berjarak 20 meter dari Naruto dan Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Dou Senju langsung berlari menghindari naga air milik Naruto. Namun naga air Naruto terus mengikuti mereka hingga Dou Senju berjarak 10 meter dari Orochimaru.

"_Genin_ itu juga bisa menggunakan _Suiton_ dengan baik seperti Tobirama." Gumam Hashirama sambil berlari menghindari naga air Naruto.

Hashirama dan Tobiram terus menghidari serangan naga air Naruto**. **Merasa cukup kerepotan menghindari naga air yang menyerangnya. Tobirama pun membuat _Handseal_ sambil menghindar.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air yang berukuran sama dengan milik Naruto pun muncul di depan Tobirama dan langsung melesat ke naga air Naruto.

Blaar!

Kedua naga air tersebut saling berbenturan hingga hancur menjadi percikan air. Hashirama dan Tobirama pun berhenti berlari. Setelah Duo Senju dan Orochimaru sudah terpisah denga jarak sekita 20 meter. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama, sedangkan Hiruzen berlari ke Orochimaru sambil mengarahkan kepala tongkatnya ke depan.

.

.

**Hiruzen VS Orochimaru**

Setelah berjarak 10 meter dari Orochimaru. Hiruzen langsung memanjangkan ujung _Toya_ ke arah Orochimaru. Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung melompat ke tempat Kusanagi miliknya tertancap sehingga ujung tongkat Hiruzen mengenai udara.

Tap!

Setelah mendarat, Orochimaru langsung mencabut Kusanagi lalu berlari ke Hiruzen. Ujung _Toya_ Hiruzen langsung memendek seperti semula. Sesampainya di depan Hiruzen, Orochimaru langsung mengayunkan Kusanagi secara horizontal dengan tangan kanan ke arah leher 'mantan' _sensei_-nya. Hiruzen tinggal diam, setelah _Toya_ kembali ke ukuran semula, ia langsung melemparnya ke atas dan menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri.

Traank!

Ayunan Kusanagi Orochimaru langsung ditahan oleh Hiruzen menggunakan _Toya_. Setelah itu Hiruzen menurunkan _Toya_ sehingga ujungnya menyentuh atap, ia lalu memegang _Toya_ dengan kedua tangan dan berayun searah jarum jam sambil mengarahkan tumit kaki kanannya ke kepala Orochimaru.

Zwuush!

Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung menunduk untuk menghindari tendangan Hiruzen. Namun belum sampai disitu, masih dalam keaadan berayun Hiruzen melanjutkan serangannya dengan cara mengayunkan _Toya_ secara vertikal searah jarum jam ke kepala Orochimaru yang sedang menunduk.

Braak!

Beberapa genteng pun hancut terkena ujung _Toya _milik Hiruzen karena Orochimaru berhasil menghindari dengan cara bersalto kebelakang sebanyak tiga kali.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen dan Orochimaru mendarat secara bersaman dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Untuk orang tua seumuranmu, kau lumayan cepat Sarutobi." Puji Orochimaru sambil memutar-mutar Kusanagi dengan tangan kanan.

"Begitukah?" Balas Hiruzen dengan nada mengejek membuat Orochimaru sedikit mendecih.

.

.

**Naruto VS ET Hokage**

Setelah naga airnya dihentikan oleh Tobirama, Naruto mempercepat larinya ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama. Sambil berlari Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

"_Aku akan melepaskan Gravity seal sebanyak 50 persen_!" Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Setelah ia berpisah dengan _Rikudō Sennin,_ Naruto hanya melepaskan Gravity Seal sebanyak 10 persen. Ia merasa 10 persen itu sudah cukup.

**Kai**

Setelah melepaskan sebanyak 50 persen. Naruto langsung merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Hal ini juga akan memperkuat serangan _Taijutsu_ miliknya. Setelah berjarak 5 meter, Naruto langsung melompat dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melakukan tendangan salto menyamping ke Hashirama.

Takk!

Hashirama menahan tendangan salto menyamping Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Walaupun menahan kaki kanan Naruto, Hashirama dapat merasakan kuatnya tendangan Naruto.

"_Tendangan bocah ini kuat sekali, sebelumnya ia mengucapkan 'Kai', itu berarti bocah ini menanamkan Gravity seal pada tubunya_." Pikir Hashirama masih dalam keaadan menahan kaki kanan Naruto.

"Anda benar Shodaime-sama, aku melepaskan 50 persen _Gravitasy seal_ dari tubuhku." Kata Naruto setelah mengetahui pemikiran Hashirama.

"50 persen! Itu artinya kau baru melepaskan setengahnya?" Tanya Hashirama sedikit syok. Tidak jauh beda dengan Hashirama, Tobirama pun sedikit syok namun ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Tobirama yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua langsung melompat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada di atas Hashirama dan bersiap melakukan pukulan tangan kanan. Melihat Tobirama bersiap menyerangnya dari arah kanan, Naruto langsung menggunakan kedua tangan Hashirama sebagai tumpuan lalu melompat kebelakang Hashirama.

Tap! Zwuush! Tap! Zwuush! Zwuush

Setelah mendarat secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda, Naruto dan Tobirama langsung berlari ke arah depan, sedangkan Hashirama memutar tubuhnya dan berlari di belakang Tobirama ke arah Naruto yang juga berlari ke arah mereka.

Tobirama yang berada di depan langsung melakukan _Tackle_ di atas permukaan air yang langsung mengarah ke kaki Naruto yang sedang berlari. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas menghindari _Tackle _Tobirama.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat di depan Hashirama dan langsung melayangkan dua pukulan secara berurutan dengan kedua tangannya. Pertama adalah pukulan lurus namun sedikit keatas karena tinggi Naruto yang hanya mencapai dada Hasirama dengan tangan kanan yang mengarah ke kepala. Hashirama memiringkan kepalanya sehingga pukulan Naruto dapat terhindar.

Takk!

Sementara kedua adalah pukulan lurus dengan tangan kiri ke arah perut setelah menarik tangan kanannya yang langsung ditahan oleh Hashirama dengan kedua tangannya. Tobirama yang sebelumnya melakukan _Tackle_ memutar tubuhnya lalu melakukan _Handseal_.

"_Handseal ini!_." Terkejut Tobirama melihat tubuhnya yang dikendalikan melakukan _Handseal_. "Bocah! Cepat menghindar!" perintah Tobirama.

**Suiton : Suishōha**

Permukaan air di sekitar mereka bertiga mulai berputar. Namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dari depan Hashirama. Setelah Naruto menghilang putaran dari permukaan air tersebut mulai meninggi hingga terlihat seperti sebuah tornado air. Hashirama yang juga berada di area tersebut pun melompat mundur tetapi bagian kanan tubuhnya terkena tornado air tersebut.

Blaar! Swuush!

Setelah mencapai tinggi 10 meter. Tornado air tersebut langsung meledak menciptakan gelombang air berintensitas besar yang akan menyapu bersih area yang berada di dalam _Kekkai_. Hiruzen dan Orochimaru pun terkejut dengan gelombang air yang akan menyapu mereka. Denga cepat Orochimaru langsung membuat _Handseal_ lalu masuk ke dalam atap. Sedangkan Hiruzen di jemput Naruto menggunakan _Hiraishin_ lalu menghilang bersama ke atas dinding tanah milik Naruto.

Tap! Tap!

"Untung aku menancapkan kunaiku disini." Gumam Naruto.

Perlahan gelombang air Tobirama mulai berhenti. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya permukaan air di dalam _Kekkai _kembali tenang. Terlihat Tobirama sedang berdiri menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Hiruzen. Sedangkan Hashirama tampak tergeletak tak jauh dari Tobirama dengan tubuh bagian kanan yang hancur. Tetapi perlahan tubuh Hashirama mulai beregenerasi membuat Naruto dan Hiruzen menjadi terkejut.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya. Tubuh mereka dapat beregenarasi setelah terkena serangan." Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuh Hashirama. "Apa yang kita harus lakukan untuk mengelahkan mereka berdua." Sambung Naruto.

"Kalian berdua harus menyegel kami. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengelahkan kami." Kata Tobirama sedikit keras agar dapat didengarkan oleh keduanya.

"Kami mengerti." Kata keduanya.

.

.

Tubuh Hashiram akhirnya kembali seperti semula, kesadarannya pun telah kembali. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Tobirama.

"Hey _Baka-Otouto_! Apa kau ingin membunuhku!" Umpat Hashirama dengan nada kesal karena terkena _Suiton _Tobirama.

"Kita memang sudah mati, _Baka-Aniki_!" Balas Tobirama tidak kalah kesal dengan tingkah _Aniki_-nya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Dewa Shinobi. Hiruzen yang berada di atas dinding tanah _sweatdrop_ melihat Hashirama.

"_Ia benar-benar tidak berubah, mengapa orang yang kuat kadang memiliki tingkah yang sedikit bodoh_. " Pikir Hiruzen memegang jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran Hiruzen pun menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Hiruzen juga mengatainya sedikit bodoh.

"Nah! Kita sudah mengetahui cara menghentikan mereka berdua. Sisanya tinggal _Jiji_ mengalahkan si ular pedo itu." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Hiruzen.

.

Melihat anggukan Hiruzen, Naruto langsung melompat turun ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama yang telah siap menyambut serangan Naruto selanjutnya. Dalam keadaan melayang ke arah keduanya, Naruto dengan cepat merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Sinkhu Renpa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung bermunculan di sekitar Naruto yang sedang melayang ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama. Dengan perintah Naruto, puluhan pedang angin tersebut langsung melesat ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama yang kembali kagum melihat Naruto. Bukan hanya _Fuinjutsu_, bahkan mempunya tiga elemen dasar dan berpotensi membangkitkan _Kekkei Genkai_, itulah yang dipikirkan keduanya mengenai Naruto.

Walaupun kagum, Tobirama hanya menampakkan wajah datar seperti biasa sedangkan Hashirama merapalkan _Handseal_ dikarenakan puluhan pedang angin mengarah ke mereka.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Perlahan beberapa balok kayu bermunculan dari dalam permukaan dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung yang melindungi Hashirama dan Tobirama dari puluhan pedang angin milik Naruto.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jlleeb! Tap!

Puluhan pedang Naruto pun menancap di kubah pelindung milik Hashirama. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga mendarat di depan kubah kayu milik Hashirama lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai _Hiraishin_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

Tak berselang lama Hashirama membuka kubah miliknya di bagian depan. Tobirama langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sebuah kunai _Hiraishin_. Tobirama dan Naruto langsung beradu _Taijutsu_. Pertama Tobirama melayangkan dua pukulan lurus ke wajah Naruto yang berhasil dihindari. Selanjutnya Tobirama melakukan _Right Side Kick_ ke bagian kiri perut Naruto.

Dugh! Takk!

Naruto membiarkan tendangan itu mengenainya, namun tidak sampai melukainya karena sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk meringankan efek tendangan tersebut. Setelah terkena tendangan tersebut, Naruto langsung menjepit kaki kanan Tobirama lalu memotongnya dengan kunai _Hiraishin_ yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya secara vertikal.

Jraash! Bruuk!

Kaki kanan Tobirama pun terpotong di bagian paha sehingga ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran lalu ambruk ke tanah. Dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dada Tobirama namun beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh dada Tobirama, Hashirama langsung muncul di depan sambil mengayunkan kaki kanan.

Dugh!

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan kirinya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di samping kiri kepalanya untuk menahan tendangan Hashirama sambil menunduk.

"Cih! Padahal sedikit lagi!" Umpat Naruto sambil menahan tendangan Hashirama.

Masih dalam keadaan menahan kaki kanan Hashirama, Naruto melempar kunai yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan ke samping kirinya lalu memutar tubuhnya searah jaram jam sambil mengayunkan kaki kanan.

Jleeb!

Kunai _Hiraishin_ yang tadi Naruto lempar ke samping kirinya langsung menancap di dada Hashirama karena dengan timing yang tepat Naruto membenturkan tumitnya ke kunai tersebut sehingga kunai tersebut langsung melesat ke dada Hashirama.

Bruuk!

Tubuh Hashirama langsung abruk. Naruto langsung terkejut ketika melihat ke tempat Tobirama abruk ternyata kosong atau lebih tepatnya beregenerasi. Dengan cepat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Tobirama.

"Aku dibelakangmu bocah!" Kata Tobirama yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Naruto sambil bersiap melakukan _Right Roundhouse Kick_.

Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning sebelum kaki kanan Tobirama mengenainya dan kembali muncul di tempat sama lalu melakukan _Counter Attack_ dengan cara menendang dada Tobirama yang berhasil ditahan Tobirama dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Sreet!

Tobirama sedikit terseret setelah menahab tendangan Naruto. Tobirama lalu memperhatikan Hashirama yang tergeletak dengan kunai bermata tiga yang menancap di dadanya. Dengan tatapan menyelidik Tobirama menyipitkan matanya melihat Hashirama yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Kenapa _Aniki_ belum beregenerasi, seharusnya kunai itu tertarik keluar lalu luka di dadanya akan beregenerasi?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Itu karena aku menanamkan _Juinjutsu_ pada kunai itu sebelum aku melemparnya. Hasilnya setelah kunai itu tertancap di tubuhnya Shodaime-_sama_ tidak bisa beregenerasi." Jawan Naruto sambil menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Pemikiran yang jenius bocah! Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide untuk melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Tobirama kembali. "Entahlah! Hal itu langsung muncul di dalam otakku." Jawab Naruto datar.

.

.

.

**Hiruzen VS Orochimaru**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya. Setelah Naruto melompat, Orochimaru telah keluar dari dalam permukaan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hiruzen langsung melesat sambil memegang _Toya_ ke arah Orochimaru yang berada 20 meter dari kedua ET Hokage.

Sesampainya di depan Orochimaru. Hiruzen langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan memajukan ujung _Toya_ secara membabi buta yang dengan mudah Orochimaru menghindari semuanya. Melihat semua serangannya tidak mengenai sasaran. Secara vertikal, Hiruzen mengayunkan _Toya_ searah jarum jam.

Jraash!

Orochimaru melompat ke samping kanan sehingga _Toya_ hanya mengenai permukaan air. Sambil melompat Orochimaru mengeluarkan dua ekor ular berukuran seperti pahanya dari dalam tangannya yang melesat ke arah Hiruzen.

Dugh! Dugh!

Menggunakan _Toya_ sebagai tumpuan, Hiruzen melompat lalu menendang kedua ular itu secara berurutan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Masih dalam keadaan melompat, Hiruzen mengayunkan _Toya_ miliknya searah jarum secara vertikal. Dalam keadaan terayun ujung _Toya _langsung memanjang sehingga mencapai tempat Orochimaru.

Traank!

Orochimaru menggunakan Kusanagi sebagai penahan agar ayunan _Toya _tidak mengenainya. Orochimaru dengan kuat melemparkan _Toya _ke atas lalu berlari ke Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Hiruzen mengembalikan _Toya_ ke ukuran normal lalu berlari menuju Orochimaru.

Traank!

Keduanya saling menyerang menggunakan senjata masing-masing sehingga menimbulkan suara senjata saling berbenturan. Keduanya lalu melompat mundur secara bersamaan. Setelah mendarat Orochimaru menancapkan Kusanagi miliknya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jagei Jubaku**

Dua ekor ular putih sebesar tubuh Hiruzen keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru dan langsung melesat ke arah Hiruzen yang juga telah meletakkan _Toya_ secara berdiri di sampingnya lalu melempar tiga shuriken dan merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiga shuriken yang dilempar Hiruzen pun berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan dan langsung mengarah ke dua ular putih yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru. Puluhan shuriken langsung menancap di tubuh kedua ular tersebut hingga membuat keduanya tewas. Sementara shuriken yang melewati kedua ular tersebut mengarah ke Orochimaru yang sedang merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Orochimaru menghembuskan angin yang membuat puluhan shuriken yang mengarah padanya langsung beterbangan kemana-mana. Beberapa detik kemudian hembusan angin Orochimaru akhirnya berhenti.

"Ternyata kemampuan belum menumpul, Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru menampilkan evil smilenya. Orochimaru lalu menoleh ke arah pertarungan Naruto melawan ET Hokage. "Dan kusangka bocah _Hiraishin_ itu bisa menahan kedua Hokage itu." Tambah Orochimaru.

Hiruzen pun menoleh ke tempat ketiganya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil membuat Hashirama tergeletak dengan sebuah kunai bermata tiga menancap di dadanya. Dan sekarang Naruto terlihat sedang berdiri saling bertatap muka dengan Tobirama. Dan samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Entahlah! Hal itu langsung muncul di dalam otakku."

.

.

.

.

**Karin-Kushina VS Gaara (Shukaku)**

Setelah kepulan asap putih telah menghilang Gamabunta yang sedang mengisap pipa kiseru miliknya, di atas kepalanya Karin dan Kushina yang memandang lurus ke arah Shukaku atau tepatnya Gaara yang berada di atas kepala Shukaku.

"**Hoi..Hoi! kenapa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba. Apa kau tidak aku sedang bersantai**." Umpat Gamabunta mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas.

"_Gomen_...Gamabunta-_san_ tetapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk melawan mahluk disana." Balas Karin sambil menunduk Shukaku yang berada di depan mereka.

"**Apa kalian bercanda! Mahluk disana itu seekor **_**Bijuu**_**.**" Kata Gamabunta melihat Shukaku yang berada seratus meter di depannya.

"Kami tahu. Tetapi jika kita tidak mengalahkannya ia akan ke konoha dan menghancurkannya." Kata Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina. "**Apa Konoha sedang-**."

"Ya! Konoha sedang diserang oleh Aliansi Otogakure dan Sunagakure. Mahluk itu mungkin senjata utama mereka." Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataan Kushina langsung memotong perkataan Gamabunta.

"**Baiklah! Tapi setelah ini jangan mengganggu waktu santaiku lagi**." Kata Gamabunta dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Kushina.

.

.

Sementara itu Gaara yang melihat kedua lawannya memanggil _Kuchiyose_ langsung menyeringai evil. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lumayan lambat Gaara merapalkan _Handseal_ lalu bergumam pelan.

**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**

Setelah menggumam nama jutsunya. Kedua lengan Gaara langsung tergantung lemas begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk menandakan bahwa ia tengah tertidur. Beberapa detik Shukaku tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali dan akhirnya ia pun mendongak ke arah langit.

"**HAHAHAHAHA...AKU AKHIRNYA BEBAS**!" Teriak Shukaku sambil mengarahkan kepala ke langit.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba berubah?" Tanya Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina mendengar teriakan dari Shukaku yang terdengar menakutkan.

"**Sial! Sepertinya Shukaku sudah mengambil alih. Bocah itu pasti menggunakannya**." Kata Gamabunta lalu menghembuskan asap dari dalam mulutnya. "Menggunakan?" Tanya Kushina mengankat sebelah alisnya.

"**Bocah itu menggunakan Jutsu tidur sehingga Shukaku mengambil alih tubuhnya.**" Jawab Gamabunta. "**Jadi satu-satu cara mengalahkannya adalah membangunkan bocah itu. Apa kalian menger...DIA DATANG**."

Shukaku tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Gamabunta sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Gamabunta melompat tinggi ke udara. Melihat lawannya melompat tinggi, Shukaku langsung menembakkan dua peluru angin berukuran besar ke arah Gamabunta yang juga menembakkan dua bola berukuran sama.

Blaar! Blaar!

Hujan deras langsung tercipta di area tempat keempat peluru tersebut saling berbenturan. Ketika melayang di atas Shukaku, Gamabunta langsung mengeluarkan Pisau Dosu dari dalam sarungnya. Setelah Gravitasi mempengaruhi tubuhhnya, Gamabunta langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan pisau Dosu di arahkan depan seperti tombak dan langsung mengarah ke Shukaku yang berada di bawahnya.

Duar!

Ledakan cukup besar pun tercipta ketika Gamabunta menghantam tanah, namun Shukaku berhasil melompat ke samping lalu menembakkan peluru angin ke arah kepulan asap akibat ledakan tersebut.

"**Kalian berdua halau peluru angin itu! Aku tidak sempat membuat **_**Handseal**_**.**" Kata Gamabunta yang menyadari Shukaku menembakkan peluru agin ke arah mereka. Setelah dikomando oleh Gamabunta keduanya langsung membuat _Handseal_ secara bersaman.

**Fuuton : Kazeryuu No Jutsu**

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Karin mengeluarkan seekor naga angin sedangkan Kushina mengeluarkan seekor naga api yang berukuran sama besar. Kedua naga tersebut lalu menyatu sehingga ukurannya bertambah 4 kali lipat dan langsung mengarah ke peluru angin tersebut.

Blaar!

Naga api berukuran besar Karin dan Kushina bertabrakan dengan peluru angin milik Shukaku sehingga sebuah bola api sebesar Gamabunta langsung tercipta di tempat kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan. Gamabunta kemudian melompat-lompat ke samping kiri lalu ke depan Shukaku dan langsung mengayun Pisau Dosu miliknya ke kepala Shukaku.

Zuiing!

Dengan cepat Shukaku langsung melompat kebelakang sambil menembakkan dua peluru udara ke arah Gamabunta yang telah menyarungkan pisau Dosu-nya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Teppodama**

Gamabunta menembakkan tiga peluru air berukuran lebih besar dari peluru angin milik Shukaku.

Blaar!

Keempat peluru tersebut langsung bertabrakan hingga menimbulkan hujan deras di area tempat keempat peluru tersebut berbenturan. Namun salah satu peluru air milik Gamabunta ternyata masih mengarah ke Shukaku.

Blaar! Duar!

Peluru air Gamabunta pun mengenai Shukaku yang tidak sempat menghindar. Shukaku pun terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat dengan posisi telungkup. Setelah berhasil bangun dari posisinya Shukaku kembali dikejutkan dengan Gamabunta yang telah berada di depannya. Gamabunta pun memutar tubuhnya dan menendang dada Shukaku dengan kaki kanannya.

Dugh! Duar!

Shukaku kembali terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat dengan posisi terlentang. Melihat hal tersebut Gamabunta langsung melompat tinggi dan bersiap menghantam perut Shukaku dengan kaki kanan.

Tak!

Dalam posisi terlentang Shukaku berhasil menangkap kaki Gamabunta dengan kedua lengannya.

"**Aku akan membunuhmu katak brengsek**!" Kata Shukaku lalu memegang kaki kanan Gamabunta dan bersiap membantingnya.

"**Kalian berdua berpegangan**! **Ini akan sakit**!" Umpat Gamabunta. Dengan cepat Karin dan Kushina langsung berpegang erat pada kulit Gamabunta.

Duar!

Shukaku membanting tubuh Gamabunta di samping kanannya. Masih memegang kaki kanan Gamabunta, Shukaku dengan cepat bangun dari posisi terlentangnya lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga Gamabunta ingin berputar.

Zwuush!

Setelah berputar sebanyak tiga kali, Shukaku melepaskan kaki Gamabunta sehingga terlempar ke udara. Setelah melempar Gamabunta, Shukaku memegang perutnya yang mengempes menandakan bahwa ia akan menembakkan peluru agin.

"**MATILAH**!" Teriak Shukaku setelah menembakkan dua peluru angin.

Dugh! Dugh! Duar!

Gamabunta terkena dua peluru angin di bagian perut membuat kecepat terhempasnya bertambah lalu menghantam hutan dengan kerasnya.

"**Sial**!" Umpat Gamabunta sambil berusaha memperbaiki posisinya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Gamabunta-_san_?" Tanya Kushina yang masih berpegangan di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"**Iya**. **Bagaimana dengan kalian**?" Tanya balik Gamabunta. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"**Kita harus segera membangunkan bocah itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berada di dekat Shukaku dengan begitu kalian bisa membangunkan bocah itu dengan memukulnya**." Jelas Gamabunta.

"Sebenarnya dari semula kami sudah mempunyai rencana. Namun rencana tersebut sedikit susah karena _Nee-chan_ harus berada di atas Shukaku lalu memanggil Gamahiro-_san_ untuk menindih tubuhnya." Balas Karin sambil menjelaskan rencana awalnya.

"**Kenapa kalian tidak dari tadi Hah!**" Umpat Gamabunta sedikit keras. "Lantasan Gamabunta-_san_ terus menyerangnya sih. Jadi kami tidak sempat memberitahukan anda." Balas Kushina.

"**Huh! Baiklah mari kita lakukan rencana kalian. Tetapi kau harus mengubah tubuhku**." Kata Gamabunta. "Mengubah?" Tanya Keduanya.

"**Pertama kita harus menahan tubuhnya. Tetapi dengan lenganku itu mungkin sedikit susah. Kau harus mengubahku menjadi sesuatu yang mempunyai cakar dan taring. Mengerti**!" Jelas Gamabunta dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"**Ayo kita mulai**!" Seru Gamabunta.

Dengan cepat Gamabunta langsung melompat-lompat ke arah Shukaku yang sudah bersiap. Setelah berada 50 meter dari Shukaku. Gamabunta berhenti sambil membuat _Handseal_.

"**Pertama kita buat dia sibuk**. **Kalian berdua keluarkan **_**Katon**_**. Aku akan mengeluarkan minyak**. **Lalu satukan api kalian dengan minyakkku**." Perintah Gamabunta. Dengan cepat Karin dan Kushina merapalkan _Handseal_. Sementara Gamabunta sudah menyemburkan ratusan liter minyak ke arah Shukaku.

**Katon : Endan**

Karin dan Kushina menyemburkan peluru api ke semburan minyak milik Gamabunta. Semburan minyak tersebut langsung terbakar dan mengarah ke Shukaku.

**Senpou : Gamaryuu Endan**

Blaaaaaarrrrr!

Ledakan cukup besar pun terjadi ketika semburan api milik ketiganya mengenai area tempat Shukaku yang telah melompat ke samping kanan untuk menghindari semburan api tersebet. Area hutan tersebut pun terbakar dengan hebat hingga menyisahkan abu.

Shukaku yang melompat ke kanan ternyata melakukan kesalahan karena tempatnya mendarat kini berjarak 30 meter dari Gamabunta. Dengan cepat Gamabunta langsung melompat ke arah Shukaku.

"**Lakukan! Dan ingat taring dan kuku tajam**." Kata Gamabunta. Karin mengangguk pelan sambil membuat _Handseal_.

**Henge**

Pooft!

Ketika Gamabunta sudah berada di depan Shukaku. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap putih langsung menyelubungi tempatnya dan tak lama kemudian seekor rubah berekor sembilan a.k.a Gamabunta dalam bentuk _Kyuubi_ melompat keluar dari kepulan asap putih tersebut.

"GROOOAAARRRR!"

Graab!

Kedua bahu Shukaku langsung dicengkram kuat oleh Gamabunta (_Kyuubi_) sehingga kuku-kuku tajamnya menancap di bahunya.

"**ARRRRGGGHHHH!...RUBAH SIALAN**!" Teriak Shukaku sambil melempar ejekan pada Gamabunta yang berubah menjadi _Kyuubi_ salah satu _Bijuu_ yang ia tidak suka karena sifatnya.

Pooft!

Gamabunta kembali ke bentuk semula yaitu katak dan diatas kepalanya Karin sedang berdiri dan disamping Kushina tengah membuat _Handseal_. Cengkraman di bahu Shukaku pun mengendur karena tangan katak milik Gamabunta tidak memiliki kuku.

"**Bocah**/_Nee-chan_, **sekarang**." Teriak Gamabunta dan Karin bersamaan.

Setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal_. Dengan cepat Kushina langsung melompat ke udara tepat di atas Shukaku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Gamabunta melepaskan cengkramannya dan melompat mundur agar tidak mengganggu rencana mereka.

**Kuchiyose : Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu**

Sebuah kepulan asap putih besar langsung muncul di atas Shukaku. Tak berselang lama seekor katak sebesar Gamabunta yang memiliki warna kehijauan dan abu-abu di sekitar matanya yang berwarna kuning. Di punggungnya terdapat dua Katana besar yang dililit sabuk orange di sekitar perutnya.

Dugh! Duar!

"**AAAARRRHHHHH**!" Teriak Shukaku.

Sang katak a.k.a Gamahiro sambil bersikedeplangsung menimpah tubuh Shukaku yang langsung tersungkur dengan posisi tengkurap di bawah Gamahiro. Tidak mau berada di bawah seekor katak, Shukaku berusaha mengankat kedua tangannya namun berhasil disadari oleh Kushina yang berada di atas Gamahiro yang melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Gamahiro-_san_ tahan keduangan tangannya!" Kata Kushina.

Mendengar perkataan Kushina, dengan cepat Gamahiro langsung mencabut kedua Katan yang berada di punggungnya.

Jraash! Jraash!

"**AARRRGGGHHHH**!"

Kedua lengan Shukaku langsung tersungkur ke tanah dengan Katana yang menancap di masing-masing lengannya. Melihat Shukaku tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi dengan tubuh dan kedua lengan yang tertahan, Gamabunta langsung melompat ke dapan Shukaku dan Gamahiro.

"**Bocah sekarang!**" Kata Gamabunta pada Karin yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"**Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengusik kebebasanku**." Kata Shukaku lalu menggerakkan ekornya untuk memukul Gamahiro yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan melompatnya Karin, Gamabunta melihat ekor Shukaku bersiap memukul Gamahiro, dengan cepat ia langsung melompat melewati Gamahiro serta Shukaku dan mengeluarkan pisau Dosu miliknya.

Jraash! Duaar!

Ekor Shukaku langsung tertusuk pisau Dosu. Gambunta kemudian mendorong pisau Dosu miliknya yang tertancap di ekor Shukaku dan menancapkannya di permukaan tanah sehingga ekor Shukaku ikut tertahan seperti tubuh dan tangannya.

Sementara itu Karin sudah berada di depan Gaara yang tertidur di atas kepala Shukaku. Dengan cepat Karin langsung mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanan ke arah Gaara namun beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh kepala Gaara, tiba-tiba sebuah dinding pasir muncul dari dalam kepala Shukaku.

Jraash!

"**Kalian meremehkanku! Motoku adalah pertahan sempurna**." Kata Shukaku masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tangan Karin langsung menghantam dinding pasir tersebut lalu dinding pasir tersebut langsung mengikat tangan kanan Karin. Perlahan dari dinding pasir tersebut keluar dua buah tombak pasir yang siap menusuk tubuh Karin. Kushina yang berada di atas kepala Gamahiro melihat hal tersebut dan ia langsung melompat turun dan mengeluarkan dua rantai chakra dari punggungnya.

Jraash! Jraash!

Kedua tombak pasir tersebut langsung hancur menjadi butiran pasir ketika tertusuk dua rantai chakra milik Kushina. Namun dua rantai chakra itu kembali bergerak dan menusuk dinding pasir tersebut hingga hancur sehingga tangan kanan Karin pun terlepas.

Setelah tangan kanannya terlepas, Karin menarik tangan kanan lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri ke kepala Gaara.

Duaagh!

Pipi bagian kanan Gaara pun terkena pukulan telat dari Karin membuat dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehingga Shukaku pun mulai pecah layaknya guci pasir.

Kraak! Kraak! Kraak!

Seluruh bagian tubuh Shukaku mulai terpecah hingga akhirnya hancur menjadi pasir yang langsung memenuhi area tempatnya tadi tersungkur. Gamahiro yang berada di atas tubuh Shukaku pun sedikit menghantam secara pelan karena tempat duduknya alias Shukaku hancur menjadi butiran pasir.

Duar! Tap! Tap!

Gaara terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras sehingga tercipta kawah berukuran kecil, sementara Karin dan Kushina mendarat dengan mulus tidak jauh dari tempat Gaara.

"_Arigato _Gamabunta-_san_/Gamahiro-_san_!" Kata keduanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua katak dari gunung _Myobokusan_ tersebut.

Pooft! Pooft!

Kedua katak tersebut langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih tebal. Sementara di tempat Karin, ia terlihat berbicara atau tepatnya menceramahi Gaara (Pembicaraan mereka sama seperti Naruto dan Gaara di canon). Dan disamping Kushina hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan ceramah Karin pada Gaara.

Tap!

Tak berselang lama Temari pun menghampiri Gaara yang tengah terluka di bagian pipinya akibat pukulan Karin yang lumayan keras sehingga menimbulkan luka robek, darah terlihat keluar dari luka tersebut.

"Kau rekannya?" Tanya Kushina dan Temari menggangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu segera bawa pergi dan rawat lukanya." Kata Karin.

Secara perlahan Temari mulai mengankat tubuh Gaara yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Setelah Gaara berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Temari yang hendak melangkah pergi namun Gaara memberi isyarat agar berhenti. Gaara lalu menoleh ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada pelan.

"Uzumaki Karin dan dia Uzumaki Kushina." Kata Karin lalu menunjuk Kushina.

"_Arigato_, Kushina, Karin-_chan_." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil dan secara tidak sadar memberi _Suffix-chan_ pada Karin yang juga tidak sadar dipanggil seperti itu oleh Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Temari beranjak dari tempat itu. Karin dan Kushina pun menghela nafasnya karena merasa kelelahan akibat pertarungan mereka. "Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha!" Kata Kushina.

"Haah Sekarang! Tunggu dulu aku masih lelah." Umpat Karin sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Kau ini manja amat sih! Nanti juga sembuj sendiri karena Kurama-_chan_ pasti membantumu." Balas Kushina.

Akhirnya Karin pun setuju untuk kembali ke Konoha walaupun sepanjang perjalanan terus menggerutu tidak jelas sedangkan Kushina hanya menghela nafas karena ia juga lelah.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Desa Konoha. Ular raksasa berkepal tiga hampir mencapai pusat desa begitupula dengan ninja Oto-Suna. Namun sebelum mereka tiba seluruh klan beserta Ketuanya menghadang mereka seperti klan Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi dan lainnya. Sama halnya dengan ninja Oto-Suna. Ular raksasa berkepala tiga tersebut langsung tertimpa seekor katak raksasa bernama Gamaken dan diatas katak tersebut terlihat Jiraiya dengan gaya pihak Konoha pun mendesak seluruh ninja Oto-Suna.

.

Sedangkan di salah satu tempat pertarungan kunci dalam Invasi konoha tengah akan mencapai babak akhir.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**NOTE :  
Setelah memikirkan matang-matang. Author memutuskan untuk sedikit mengikuti alur di Canon yaitu Sandaime-Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen akan tetap mati di tangan Orochimaru. Dan setelah kematian Sandaime Author sudah memiliki rencana untuk alurnya. Jadi Gomenasai untuk para readers yang menginginkan Sandaime untuk tetap hidup setelah Invasi Konoha.**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 18 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **Thor dou itu siapa ? Apa sandaime mati di episode depan atau naruto nanti ngalahin orochimaru itu saja prtanyaan nya lanjut terus sama sampai end b**  
B : **Ya! Sandaime akan mati di chapter depan.

**R : **apa karin akan menggunakan kekuatan kyubi untuk melawan ichibi?**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Naruto membantu Hiruzen. Logikanya jika sudah begini Hituzen tidak mungkin tewas. Kecuali benar-benar ada kejadian yang luar biasa. Di Canon saja Hiruzen dapat menahan duo kage Senju dan membuat Oro hampir tewas tanpa bantuan. Apalagi dibantu oleh Naruto yang notabene kekuatannya bisa disandingkan dengan Madara ini hohoho. Kita tunggu saja lah chapter selanjutnya. Yosh! Lanjut terus**  
B : **Senpai benar. Nanti akan ada kejadian luar biasa Hohohohoho...

**R : **klo nanti karin chan bs nyadarin jurus tidurnya gaara, nanti gaara dbikin suka sma karin aja.. biar si pantat ayam ad saingan  
hahaha  
next next..**  
B : **Saran yang menarik. Author akan pikirkan dan tandanya sudah sedikit terlihat di chapter ini.

**R : **lanjut,...  
Ngomong2 apa nanti Hiruzen bakalan mati pas ngelawan orochimaru.?&amp;  
untuk pair itu terserah author aja, menurut saya pairnya cukup kushina aja.!**  
B : **Yup! Hirezen bakalan mati dan Kushina akan tetap menjadi pair Naruto.

**R : **Berapa hari sekali Fic In Update ya?  
Soalnya Author-san sering sekali Update, apa karena cepat update ya fic ini Banyak x yang suka ya?**  
B : **Jadwal Updatenya tergantung cepat atau lambatnya penulisan chapternya.

**R : **apa naruto bakal gunain rinnegannya lawan 2 kage?**  
B : **Mungkin Ya! Mungkin Tidak! Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R : **Disini Naruto sudh menguasai Rinnegan-nya kan?  
Berarti kuchiyose Naruto bertambah 3 dong? Kan Orang yang menggunakan Rinnegan no me Dapat memanggil 3 kuchiyose? Benar tidak?  
Oke saya tunggu kelanjutannya.  
Ganbattene.**  
B : **Benar! Naruto udah bisa manggil Kuchiyose dari Rinnegan miliknya tetapi Naruto belum ingin mengeluarkannya jadi Author Cuma menulis Kuchiyose Naruto cuman dua.

**R : **Lanjut ...  
Hem kalo hiruzen gak mati saat invasi ntar alurnya jadi baru, dan mungkin author akan butuh waktu lama untuk mikirin alur baru, dan banyak chara yang tidak masuk ke alur nanti, contoh tsunade, shizune  
Ntar yang ngoperasi lee siapa..?  
Di sini siapa yang menyadarkan gaara dengan sebuah kata-kata. Apakah naruto, khusina, ato karin  
udah mungkin itu aja ,,,**  
B : **Hiruzen akan mati dan terjadi di chapter depan dan untuk siapa yang nyadarin Gaara udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **thor klo bsa sandaime jgn d matiin donk, biar bda alur-a sm d canon.. klo soal lemon mnrut ane gk ush deh, klopun ada d shippuden gk usah trlalu vulgar. krna agk brlbihan aja rsa-a..  
**B : **Gomen! Sandaime tetap akan mati kayak di canon dan untuk lemonnya yah Author hanya buat karena tuntutan alur dan hanya bersifat selingan.

**R : **Author kpn rilis chpater selanjutx,ane berhrap kisah romance antra naru kushi agak tonjolkan dkit lah biar kgak bosan action mulu:D**  
B : **Yah! Tenang ajha chapter depan kisah romance keduanya akan muncul setelah kematin Sandaime.

**R : **Lanjut yha..  
Usahain sampai psd4..**  
B : **Yah! Author akan usahakan ampe PDS-4.

**R : **Ko kayanya Naruto terkejut banget ya pas duo hokage muncul,mang Naru pernah liat sebelumnya selain di patung?  
Apa Karin bakal masuk mode kyuubi wat nahan serangannya Gaara?  
Lanjut and update,,,;)**  
B : **Siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan bangkitnya dua Hokage pendahulu desanya. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Yooo... Pair tetap NaruKushi yaa.. Klo Sasu sama Karin aj thor.. Trus pair nya Saku and Hina siapa ya?  
Ok, tetap lanjut thoorrr... Semangat...**  
B : **Pair NaruKushi itu udah tetap dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat dan untuk Karin masih rahasia. Untuk Saku dan Hina nanti Author pikirin.

**R : **Apa nanti gamabunta berubah menjadi kyubi saat melawan shukaku seperti di canon?**  
B : **Udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Tor kalau bisa nanti Sandaime tewas dan membuat Naruto dituduh sebagai penyebab kematian Sandaime,,,,lalu hampir seluruh warga dan shinobi konoha mencomoh bahkan menghinanya sehingga sifatnya menjadi dingin dan tertutup kecuali pada orang-orang yang percaya bahwa Naruto bukan penyebab kematian Sandaime.  
Lallu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari konoha bersama KushiKarin.  
Ini cuman saran Tor,,,,,,,Lanjut and Ganbatte...**  
B : **Heemm! Saran yang menarik. Author akan pikirin.

**R : **Keren senpai cepet di lnjut ea klo bisa 2x semingu**  
B : **Author akan usahain

**R : **senpai d tunggu chapter slanjutnya, klo boleh saran dkit, c tanuki kembali lagi nyerang desa. karena nglanjutin misi. tpi dihadang oleh karin pke kuchiose jd bertarungnya agak dket desa, jadi biar keliatan warga konoha klo karin nyelamatin desa dan ngalahin monster takuni. hehee tpii, maf klo saranya konyoll. hee maf yh sblumnya**  
B : **Heem! Saran yang lumayan menarik. Author juga akan memikirkan saran ini.

**R : **Pertarungannya masih kurang;(  
**B : **Gomen! Dan untuk chapter bagaimana dengan pertarungannya.

**R : **Lanjut!  
apa nanti Sandaime akan mati? dan tangan Oro akan seperti di canon (Dipotong dewa kematian).  
**B : **iya Benar. Nanti tangan si ular pedo akan seperti di canon.

**R : **ceritanya semakin menarik senpai!,,,,,semoga chapter depan lebih manarik...  
Tentang pair Karin dan Hinata yang readers ingin dimasukkan ke Pair Naruto! dihiraukan saja, bisa-bisa nanti senpai kebingungan mencari imajinasi lagi...**  
B : **Arigatou buat sarannya.

**Maaf yang Review-nya gak dibalas karena beberapa Review hanya menanyakan hal yang sama jadi Author gak usah nulis agar hemat kata**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru , GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan Author untuk Update  
karena Laptop Author kena Rasenagn Naruto jadinya laptop Author jadi Blue Screen.  
**

**..:: CHAPTER 19 : SANDAIME DEATH ::.. .**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hiruzen VS Orochimaru**

Orochimaru yang masih memegang Kusanagi miliknya sedikit mendecih tidak suka melihat salah satu pionnya yaitu Hashirama berhasil dihentikan sementara oleh Naruto. "Khukukuku...Aku tak menyangka Bocah _Hiraishin _itu bisa membuat Shodaime-Hokage seperti itu." Kata Orochimaru.

Hiruzen pun menoleh ke arah pertarungan Naruto. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Gumam Hiruzen. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang ternyata telah berlari ke arahnya dengan Kusanagi di tangan kanan.

Dengan cepat Hiruzen langsung memanjangkan ujung _Toya_ ke Orochimaru. Orochimaru melompat ke samping kiri lalu kembali berlari ke arah Hiruzen.

Zwuush!

Orochimaru mengayunkan Kusanagi miliknya secara horizontal namun Hiruzen menghindar dengan menunduk lalu melepas _Toya_ miliknya dan merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Dai Endan**

Blaar!

Hiruzen melepaskan puluru api sambil melompat ke belakang agar tidak terkena efek ledakan peluru api yang mengenai Orochimaru. Perlahan kobaran api mulai menghilang dan terlihat seekor ular putih yang hangus terbakar dan bersamaan dengan itu Hiruzen mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat ular tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga." Umpat Hiruzen

Hiruzen mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru. Tak berselang lama Orochimaru keluar dari dalam atap setelah seluruh tubuhnya sudah keluar, Orochimaru langsung merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mandara no Jin**

Ribuan ular langsung keluar dari permukaan atap di depan Orochimaru dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang ular lalu ribuan ular tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari mulut masing-masing. Tidak tinggal diam Hiruzen kembali menaruh _Toya_ disamping kirinya lalu merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Endan**

Hiruzen menyemburkan peluru api sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian sehingga menciptakan sebuah dinding api yang menghanguskan seluruh ular milik Orochimaru. Sementara Hiruzen sibuk menahan seluruh ular miliknya, Orochimaru diam-diam mengirim seekor ular untuk mencabut kunai _Hiraishin_ yang menancap di dada Hashirama.

.

.

.

**Naruto VS ET Tobirama**

Naruto dan Tobirama kini berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa meter. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan _High Jounin _ke depan. 2 meter sebelum mencapai lawannya, keduanya mengeluarkan kunai masing-masing.

Traank!

Dua kunai berbeda pun saling bertabrakan. Setelah itu Naruto memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam sambil mengayunkan kaki kiri sedangkan Tobirama bersiap menahan kaki kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanan.

Tak! Sreet!

Tobirama sedikit bergeser ke kiri akibat kerasnya tendangan Naruto tetapi ia berhasil menandai kaki Naruto dengan _Fuin Hiraishin_ miliknya tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri. Tobirama melompat kebelakang sambil merapalkan _Handseal_ begitu juga Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama.

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

**Fuūton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Tobirama mengeluarkan seekor naga air dan disaat bersamaan Naruto menghembuskan sebuah angin pemotong yang cukup panjang.

Jraash!

Naga air milik Tobirama langsung terbelah dua terkena angin pemotong milik Naruto. Setelah naga air tersebut hancur Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Tobirama dan langsung menyarangkan dua tendangan berurutan.

Dugh! Dugh! Zwuush!

Tendangan pertama adalah sebuah _Left Side Kick_ yang membuat Tobirama sedikit oleng ke kiri. Setelah itu Naruto sedikit melompat sambil memutar tubuhnya dan menyarangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah dada Tobirama sehingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

Dalam keaadan terlempar, Tobirama langsung menghilang menggunakan _Hiraishin_ dan muncul tepat di atas Naruto dengan puluhan kertas peledak melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau tau bocah! _Hiraishin_ adalah tehnik ciptaanku dan aku sudah menandai tubuhmu, jadi bersiaplah!" Ungkap Tobirama, kertas peledak di tubuhnya pun mulai terbakar.

**Gojō Kibakufuda**

Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!

Tubuh Tobirama pun meledak secara bertubi-tubi namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan menguarkan kunai dan melemparnya ke arah depan lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di tempat kunainya tertancap.

"Hampir saja!" Kata Naruto sambil mencabut kunai miliknya. "Setelah ini Nidaime pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk beregenarasi." Gumam Naruto.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ledakan pun mereda dan terlihat Tobirama tergeletak dengan tubuh yang hancur tetapi mulai beregenasi. Naruto langsung memasukann kunainya ke dalam _Fuin_ lalu berlari ke arah Tobirama sambil merapalkan _Handseal_.

Setelah hampir mencapai Tobirama, Naruto langsung dikejutkan dengan munculnya Hashirama sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke bahu Naruto.

Duagh! Tap!

Naruto langsung terhempas kebelakang namun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah tempat Hashirama terbaring sebelumnya dan terlihat seekor ular sedang menggigit kunai miliknya.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto sambil memegang bahunya.

"Kau harus fokus!" Perintah Hashirama sambil merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**

Lima buah balok kayu keluar dari tubuh Hashirama dan membentuk menyerupai Hashirama dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

Bunshin ke-1 langsung melompat sambil melakukan pukulan tangan kanan. Dengan cepat Naruto menunduk menghindarinya dan ketika bunshin tersebut berada di belakangnya, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menendang punggung bunshin tersebut

Duagh!

Selanjutya keempat bunshin Hashirama lansung menyerang Naruto secara bergantian namun semuanya dapat dihindari oleh Naruto. Bunshin yang terkena tendangan Naruto ikut menyerang namun Naruto sudah berada di atas meraka sambil merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuūton : Shinku Renpa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di dekat Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah lima bunshin Hashirama.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Kelima bunshin Hashirama pun tertusuk beberapa pedang angin dan langsung berubah menjadi patung kayu berbentuk Hashirama. Naruto langsung dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Tobirama di atasnya yang bersiap memukulnya. Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya mengdap ke Tobirama.

Tak! Tak!

Naruto berhasil menahan kedua tangan Tobirama yang ingin memukulnya. Tetapi Hashirama langsung melompat ke arah Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang berubah menjadi sebuah kayu runcing.

Tak!

Sebelum menusuk tubuhnya, Naruto berhasil menjepit tangan kanan Hashirama yang berubah menjadi kayu runcing dengan kedua kakinya. Merasa posisinya bisa dibilang berbahaya, Naruto memutar tubuhnya sehingga Hashirama dan Tobirama ikut berputar.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ketiganya mendarat dengan sempurna. Naruto berada di tengah-tengah Hashirama dan Tobirama dengan jarak sekitar 15 meter.

"Refleks yang bagus." Puji Hashirama, sedangkan Tobirama hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba Hashirama merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

"_Handseal_ itu! Jangan bercanda _Baka-Aniki_!" Kata Tobirama yang mengetahui tehnik apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh _Aniki-_nya.

**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kōtan**

Di sekitar Hashirama mulai bermunculan akar-akar yang semakin membesar hingga menjadi sebuah batang pohon dan perlahan batang-batang pohon tersebut mulai terpisah dan menyebar ke segelah arah. Naruto dan Tobirama pun melompat dari batang satu ke batang yang lain untuk menghindari agar tidak terjepit ataupun tertusuk.

"Kalau seperti ini aku akan terkena atau terjepit." Gumam Naruto lalu melompat turun ke permukaan atap.

Tap!

Setelah mendarat Naruto lanngsung merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuūton : Kamikaze**

Di sekeliling Naruto mulai tercipta sebuah hembusan angin yang semakin cepat dan juga bertambah tinggi hingga menciptakan sebuah tornado yang berguna sebagai pelindung karena ia berada di dalam tornado tersebut.

Braak! Braak! Braak!

Batang pohon yang terkena tornado tersebut pun hancur sehingga melindungi Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah tornado tersebut. Hashirama dan Tobirama yang melihat tornado yang melindungi Naruto pun kagum.

"Ia bahkan bisa menciptakan tornado tanpa mengenai dirinya sendiri yang berdiri di tengah-tengahnya." Gumam Hashirama.

"Hal tersebut pasti membutuhkan control chakra yang tinggi." Tambah Hashirama sedangkan Tobirama hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menghindari batang-batang pohon yang semakin menggila pertumbuhannya.

.

Tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Hiruzen dan Orochimaru yang sedang beradu _Taijutsu_ setelah gelombang ular terhenti langsung Orochimaru langsung merapalkan _Handseal_ sedangkan Hiruzen memberi kode ke Enma. Karena batang pohon Hashirama mulai mencapai tempat mereka

**Hiru Bansho: Boka no Jutsu**

**Kong****ō**** R****ō****heki**

Orochimaru langsung masuk ke dalam atap sedangkan Enma (Toya) yang mengetahui kode Hiruzen langsung mengkloning dirinya dan membentuk sebuah kurungan dengan Hiruzen yang berada di dalamnya.

Batang-batang pohon Hashirama semakin meluas sehingga membawa kurungan Enma ke sisi lain dari dinding tanah milik Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya seluruh area di dalam _Kekkai_ sudah dipenuhi batang pohon sehingga pertumbuhan batang pohon Hashirama terhenti.

.

.

.

**Hiruzen Place**

Kurungan Enma kini berada di atas sebuah batang pohon tidak jauh dari dinding tanah milik Naruto. Di dalam kurungan Hiruzen mencari keberadaan Orochimaru karena firasatnya mengakatan bahwa Orochimaru berada tidak jauh darinya.

"**Kita terpisah dengan **_**Genin**_** itu.**" Sebuah mata tiba-tiba terbuka pada salah satu _Toya _di depan Hiruzen. "Kau benar Enma. Kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja." Balas Hiruzen.

"**Hal ini akan membuatmu lebih fokus untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru, Sarutobi**." Kata Enma dan Hiruzen mengangguk pelan.

Tak berselang lama Orochimaru akhirnya keluar dari batang pohon tidak jauh dari Hiruzen. Melihat kemunculan Orochimaru, Hiruzen langsung menyentuh _Toya_ yang mempunyai mata.

"Ayo kita mulai Enma!"

Pooft!

Kurungan _Toya_ pun menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih menyisahkan _Toya_ yang asli yang langsung dipegang Hiruzen dengan tangan kanan. "**Baik**!" Balas Enma.

Hiruzen langsung melompat ke arah Orochimaru lalu memanjangkan ujung _Toya _ke arah Orochimaru yang dengan cepat melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari ujung _Toya_

Braak!

Ujung _Toya_ langsung menancap di batang pohon tempat Orochimaru tadinya berdiri. Hiruzen lalu melompat ke atas _Toya_ lalu berlari di atasnya sambil merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Katon : Sanryu Huashi no Jutsu**

Sambil berlari Hiruzen mengeluarkan tiga naga api yang langsung melesat ke Orochimaru yang sudah mendarat di dahan pohon.

Blaar!

Satu naga api mengenai dahan pohon hingga membuat dahan pohon tersebut hancur, Orochimaru berhasil melompat sebelum naga api yang pertama mengenainya.

Tap! Blaar!

Setelah mendarat Orochimaru kembali melompat ke kanan untuk menghindari naga api yang kedua yang kembali hanya mengenai dahan pohon tempat Orochimaru sebelumnya. Masih dalam keadaan melompat ternyata naga api yang terakhir kini berada tepat di depan Orochimaru. Tidak mau mati terpanggang Orochimaru langsung merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Jagei Jubaku**

Dari lengan Orochimaru langsung keluar dua ular berukuran sama besarnya dengan tubuhnya dan langsung melingkar satu sama lain untuk melindungi Orochimaru dari naga api depannya.

Blaar!

Ledakan yang cukup besar langsung tercipta di udara tepat di atas Hiruzen yang tengah bersiap untuk melompat sambil memegang _Toya _dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah efek ledakan menghilang terlihat dua ekor ular yang melindungi Orochimaru hangus terbakar dan perlahan hancur menjadi abu sehingga menampakkan Orochimaru yang tidak terkena efek ledakan. Hiruzen langsung melompat ke depan Orochimaru sambil mengayunkan _Toya _secara Horizontal ke kepala.

Zwuush!

Ayunan _Toya_ hanya mengenai udara karena Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya ke arah belakang sedangkan kedua tangannya sedang merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Fuūton : Daitoppa**

Zwuush! Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen pun terkena hembusan angin yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru tetapi berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di batang pohon dengan posisi vertikal. Sedangkan Orochimaru mendarat di dahan pohon di depan Hiruzen.

"Haah..Haaah!" Hiruzen membuang nafas dengan keras yang dapat didengar oleh Orochimaru. "Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan pak tua Sarutobi." Ejek Orochimaru.

Hiruzen menghiraukan ejekan Orochimaru lalu menancapkan _Toya_ di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan tiga shuriken dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Orochimaru. Setelah ketiga shuriken tersebut melesat ke Orochimaru, Hiruzen langsung merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiga shuriken yang dilempar Hiruzen langsung berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan dan langsung mengarah ke Orochimaru.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Tap!

Orochimaru melompat turun ke atap sehingga puluhan shuriken tersebut hanya menancap di area sekitar tempat Orochimaru tadinya berada. Setelah mendarat Orochimaru langsung merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**

Dua peti langsung keluar dari dalam atap membuat Hiruzen semakin geram karena lagi-lagi Orochimaru membangkitkan seseorang dan juga penasaran siapa lagi yang akan dibangkitkan oleh Orochimaru.

"_Khukukuku...Untung semalam aku menyuruh Kabuto untuk mencarikanku pion tambahan sebagai persiapan_." Pikir Orochimaru sambil tertawa psikopat dalam hati.

Braak! Braak!

Tutup kedua peti tersebut langsung terjatuh dan dua sosok langsung keluar dari peti mati tersebut. Sosok pertama memiliki rambut hitam spike dengan baju khas Uchiha berwarna hitam sedangkan sosok yang satunya berkepala plontos dan juga memakai baju khas Uchiha berwarna biru dongker.

.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Terlihat area di sekitar Naruto bersih dari batang-batang pohon dan di tidak jauh di depannya Hashirama sedang berdiri dengan tangan masih merapalkan _Handseal_. Sedangkan Tobirama tidak terlihat karena ia berada cukup dari mereka berdua.

"Aku akan segera menyegel Shodaime mumpun Nidaime tidak ada disini." Gumam Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dua bunshin. "Kalian berdua cari dan tahan Nidaime selama mungkin." Perintah Naruto pada kedua bunshinnya."

"Baik!" Ucap kedua bunshin tersebut lalu melompat untuk mencari keberadaan Tobirama.

Setelah kedua bunshin pergi, Naruto langsung berlari ke Hashirama begipula sebaliknya. "Bocah cepat hentikan kami lalu pergi bantu Hiruzen untuk mengalahkan orang itu." Kata Hashirama sambil berlari dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Ketika Naruto berjarak 5 meter darinya, Hashirama merapalkan _Handseal_ lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto.

**Mokuton : Daijurin no Jutsu**

Tangan Hashirama langsung berubah menjadi balok kayu sementara Naruto sudah mempersiapkan sebuah _Rasengan _di tangan kanannya.

**Rasengan**

Braak! Braak!

Balok kayu Hashirama mulai hancur terkena _Rasengan _milik Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke Hashirama. Setelah balok kayu Hashirama hancur tepat di depannya, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan _Rasengan_ di tangan kanannya belum menghilang.

**Rasengan**

Zwuush! Braak!

Hashirama terpental ke belakang hingga menghantam batang pohon setelah terkena _Rasengan_ di perutnya. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan satu kunai dan melemparnya ke Hashirama.

Jleeb! Duagh!

Setelah kunai tersebut menancap di samping Hashirama, Naruto menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning lalu muncul tepat di depan Hashirama dan langsung menghantamkan sebuah pukulan di bekas _Rasengan_ di perut Hashirama.

"Bagus bocah!" Puji Hashirama membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. "_Bahkan setelah terkena Rasengan. Shodaime belum kehilangan kesadaran. Benar-benar seorang dewa shinobi_." Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari perut Hashirama lalu merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_, namun sebelum menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya ternyata Naruto dihadiahi sebuah pukulan tangan kanan dari Hashirama.

Dugh! Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan baik setelah mendapat pukulan dari Hashirama. Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Hashirama yang ternyata telah merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_. Bekas _Rasengan_ di perutnya sudah tertutup.

**Mokuton**

Sebuah akar yang lumayan runcing langsung muncul di depan Hashirama dan melesat ke arah Naruto yang ternyata juga merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuūton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Braak!

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah angin pemotong yang langsung membelah dua akar tersebut tetapi angin pemotong tersebut belum berhenti dan langsung mengarah ke Hashirama.

Jraah!

Sebuah luka menganga tercipta di perut Hashirama membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran namun Naruto belum berhenti, ia kembali merapalkan _Handseal_.

"Masih belum." Gumam Naruto.

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Naruto menciptakan sebuah naga air dan langsung menghantam tubuh Hashirama sehingga membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam di batang pohon yang sama.

Duar!

Naruto mendekati tubuh Hashirama yang masih beregenerasi lalu merapalkan _Handseal_ lagi.

**Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari**

Empat akar langsung keluar dari batang pohon tempat Hashirama terhantam dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Belum sampai disitu akar kecil mulai mengikat jari-jari Hashirama yang masih beregenerasi membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Haah...Haaah...sekarang tinggal mengunggu chakraku pulih sebanyak 90 persen. Lalu menggunakan tehnik itu untuk menyegel Shodaime." Gumam Naruto sambil membuang nafas.

"_**Naruto jangan bilang kau ingin menggunakan tehnik itu untuk menyegelnya**__._" Tiba-tiba Kurama langsung menghubungi Naruto melalui telepati.

"_benar Kurama. Aku akan menyegelnya menggunakan tehnik itu_." Balas Naruto. "_**Bukannya kau bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang lain kenapa harus **__**Shiki Fūjin**_**."**

"_Agar kedua Hokage ini tidak dibangkitkan lagi oleh Orochimaru_."

"_**Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa jika disegel menggunakan Shiki Fūjin**_**.**_** Kedua Hokage tidak akan dibangkitkan lagi.**_" Tanya Kurama.

"_Jika jiwa seseorang disegel di perut dewa kematian tidak cara untuk mengambilnya kembali. Jadi mereka tidak akan bisa dibangkitkan kembali_." Jawab Naruto "_**Huuft..Baiklah terserah kau saja**_." Balas Kurama lalu memutus telepati mereka.

"Lagipula _Shiki Fūjin_ milikku berbeda dengan _Shiki Fūjin_ yang ada saat ini." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto sedang berbaring di rerumputan di dimensi milik Kakeknya Uzumaki Arashi setelah lelah berlatih bersamanya. Disampingnya Arashi sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah gulungan.

"Naruto-" Naruto menoleh ke arah kakeknya. "-apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Shiki Fūjin_?" Tanya Arashi.

"_Shiki Fūjin_ adalah _Fuinjutsu _Rank-S yang apabila digunakan penggunanya akan mati setelah menggunakan tehnik itu karena tehnik itu harus mengorbankan jiwa penggunanya untuk menyegel lawan mereka di dalam perut dewa kematian." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa kau ingin mempelajari _Fuinjutsu _ini?" Tawar Arashi. Dengan spontan Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia menolak membuat Arashi terkekeh pelan.

"Apa karena kau takut mati atau kau seorang _Jinchuriki_." Kata Arashi. Naruto mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. "_Tou-chan_ mengatakan bahwa seorang _Jinchuriki_ tidak dapat menggunakan _Shiki Fūjin_ meskipun ia tidak tahu apa alasannya." Kata Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kita, klan Uzumaki adalah klan spesialis _Fuinjutsu_." Kata Arashi lalu mengeluarkan satu gulungan lagi.

"Sebenarnya kita memiliki dua buah _Shiki Fūjin_. Yang pertama merupakan _Shiki Fūjin_ yang dunia shinobi ketahui selama ini sementara yang kedua merupakan _Shiki Fūjin_ yang berbeda. Selama ini kami menyembunyikannya agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Bahkan Ayuki-_chan_ saja tidak mengetahui ada _Shiki Fūjin_ yang lain." Jelas Arashi.

"Yang lain?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan apa perbedaan dari keduanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Shiki Fūjin_ yang selam ini kami sembunyikan berbeda dan perbedaan adalah penggunanya tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawanya karena Dewa Kematian hanya mengambil 75 persen chakra penggunanya sebagai imbalan. Dan satu lagi, bahkan seorang _Jinchuriki_ pun bisa menggunakannya." Jelas Arashi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin mempelajarinya?" Tawar Arashi kembali.

"Baiklah aku ingin mempelajarinya. Mungkin suatu saat akan berguna." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Tetapi _Shiki Fūjin_ ini tetap memilik resiko yaitu setelah jiwa korban berhasil ditarik keluar dan melewati perutmu. Tanda _Fuin _tetap akan muncul di perutmu dan membuatmu tidak dapat bergerak selama lima menit. Setelah lima menit tandanya akan hilang sendiri dan tubuhmu bisa digerakkan kembali. Batas waktu pemakaiannya adalah chakramu yang sebanyak 75 persen itu setelah habis dewa kematian akan menghilang dengan sendirinya." Jelas Arashi

"Heeh! Ternyata resikonya lumayan berat tetapi aku tetap ingin mempelajarinya." Kata Naruto.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya chakra Naruto sudah terisi sebanyak 90 persen dan bersamaan dengan itu kesadaran Hashirama akhirnya kembali, namun Hashirama langsung terbelalak kaget karena ia tidak dapat bergerak karena diikat oleh _Mokuton _Naruto.

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan _Mokuton _sepertiku?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Tentu saja. Aku menggabungkan _Doton _dan _Suiton_." Jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang waktunya menyegel anda." Kata Naruto. Hashirma pun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto lalu merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_ yang cukup rumit dan ditutup dengan tepukan.

**Shiki Fūjin**

Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah Hashirama langsung menghilang ketika ketika mendengar nama tehnik yang akan digunakan Naruto untuk menyegelnya. Hashirama tahu bahwa _Shiki Fūjin_ adalah tehnik yang mengorbankan penggunanya.

Dari punggung Naruto, Dewa kematian langsung keluar tetapi berbeda karena dewa kematin hanya mengikat chakra Naruto sebanyak 75 persen bukannya jiwanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau masih memiliki masa depan untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat tetapi kenapa kau malah mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menyegel kami?" Tanya Hashirama dengan nada membentak.

"SEKARANG!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama, Naruto malah memerintahkan dewa kematian untuk memulai proses penyegelan.

Dewa kematian langsung memasukkan tangannya ke gumpalan chakra yang diikatnya dan dari perut Naruto langsung keluar tangan dari dewa kematian dan langsung meraih jiwa milik Hashirama membuat bagian perut pakaian Naruto menjadi sobek karena tangan dari dewa kematian.

Setelah jiwanya sudah dipegang oleh dewa kematian. Akhirnya Hashirama melihat dewa kematian di belakang Naruto dan sontak membuatnya terkejut karena bukan jiwa Naruto yang diikat melainkan sebuah gumpalan chakra milik Naruto.

"Sekarang anda melihatnya. _Shiki Fūjin_ yang aku gunakan berbeda dengan yang anda ketahui." Kata Naruto.

"Hahahaha...Ternyata seperti itu rupanya. Pantas kau menggunakannya. Baiklah segera segel aku lalu kau segel Tobirama si-_Baka-Otouto_." Kata Hashirama.

**Fuin**

Dewa kematian akhirnya menarik keluar jiwa milik Hashirama dan melewati perut Naruto sehingga tanda _fuin_ dari _Shiki Fūjin_ langsung muncul di perut Naruto. Setelah melewati Naruto jiwa Hashirama langsung ditelan oleh dewa kematian. Sedangkan tubuh Hashirama langsung menjadi potonga-potongan kertas.

"Sial! Tubuhku serasa lumpuh." Gumam Naruto karena mulai merasakan efek dari _Shiki Fūjin _miliknya.

.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya tanda di perut Naruto menghilang dan tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakkan. Dengan cepat ia langsung menuju ke tempat Tobirama.

.

.

.

**Bunshin Naruto VS Tobirama**

Selama kurang lebih 10 menit, kedua bunshin Naruto berhasil menahan Tobirama walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena Tobirama terus mengeluarkan _Suiton_ miliknya.

Tap!

Naruto pun tiba di atas dahan pohon di dekat pertarungan bunshinnya. "Kalian berdua bantu aku agar Nidaime dapat kusegel." Perintah Naruto pada kedua bunshinnya.

"_Pasti Nidaime akan menggunakan Hiraishin dan muncul di dekatku karena ia telah menandai tubuhku_." Pikir Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

"Baik Master!"

Kedua bunshin Naruto langsung berlari ke Tobirama yang ternyata membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Tobirama mengeluarkan seekor naga air yang siap menghantam kedua bunshin Naruto. Dengan cepat kedua bunshin tersebut langsung melompat menghindar ke kiri dan kanan sehingga naga air milik Tobirama hanya mengenai batang pohon.

Bluur!

Kedua bunshin tersebut langsung beradu _Taijutsu _dengan Tobirama. Ketiganya seimbang dalam adu _Taijutsu_ membuat Naruto menjadi geram.

"KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT! CHAKRANYA TINGGAL 40 PERSEN!" Teriak Naruto

Mendengar perintah Naruto, kedua bunshin tersebut langsung melakukan pukulan tangan kanan secara bersamaan namun Tobirama berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk namun kedua bunshin Naruto belum selesai karena mereka langsung menarik tangan kanan mereka dan bersiap melakuakn _Right Low Kick_ ke Tobirama yang menunduk.

"Kau lupa melupakan sesuatu bocah!" Kata Tobirama dan langsung menghilang menggunakan _Hiraishin_.

"_Seperti perkiraanku. Sekarang tinggal memprediksi dimana Nidaime akan muncul_." Gumam Naruto. "Belakang!" Gumam Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa bahw-"

"Sebaliknya itu yang aku inginkan." Potong Naruto sehingga Tobirama menyipitkan kedua matanya di belakang Naruto.

**Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari**

Dua buak akar langsung muncul di samping kiri dan kanan Tobirama lalu mengikat tubuhnya. Dua bunshin Naruto pun ikut membantu dengan memegang kedua tangan Tobirama agar tidak kabur menggunakan _Hiraishin_. Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia dan Tobirama saling berhadapan.

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan _Mokuton _seperti _Baka-Aniki_?" Tanya Tobirama

"Tentu saja. Aku menggabungkan _Doton _dan _Suiton_." Jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Tobirama kembali.

"SEKARANG!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tobirama, Naruto malah memerintahkan dewa kematian untuk memulai proses penyegelan.

Dewa kematian langsung memasukkan tangannya ke gumpalan chakra yang diikatnya dan dari perut Naruto langsung keluar tangan dari dewa kematian dan langsung meraih jiwa milik Tobirama.

Setelah jiwanya sudah dipegang oleh dewa kematian. Akhirnya Tobirama melihat dewa kematian di belakang Naruto. Ia langsung mengukir senyum tipis.

"Heeh! Ternyata kau menggunakan _Shiki Fūjin_ untuk menyegelku dan _Baka-Aniki_. Tetapi aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan dewa kematin di belakangmu itu."

"Keanehannya adalah Dewa Kematian tidak mengikat jiwaku." Tobirama mengangguk pelan. "Dan biar aku tebak. Pasti Dewa kematian hanya mengikat chakramu." Kata Tobirama.

"Anda benar. Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya dasar bodoh." Jawab Tobirama dengan nada sedikit keras. "Baiklah segera segel aku. Dan aku percayakan Konoha padamu boc- Uzumaki Naruto." Sambung Tobirama.

**Fuin**

Dewa kematian akhirnya menarik keluar jiwa milik Tobirama dan melewati perut Naruto sehingga tanda _fuin_ dari _Shiki Fūjin_ langsung kembali muncul di perut Naruto. Setelah melewati Naruto jiwa Tobirama langsung ditelan oleh dewa kematian. Sedangkan tubuhnya langsung menjadi potongan-potongan kertas kecil

Pooft! Pooft! Bruuk!

Kedua bunshin Naruto akhirnya menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto langsung ambruk di atas daha pohon.

"Se...karang...ti..tingg..al...si...ular..pedo..i..itu." Kata Naruto dengan posisi tengkurap. "_Tunggu aku Jiji. Jadi tolong tunggu lima menit lagi_." Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Hiruzen Place**

Saat ini Hiruzen tengah bertarung dengan Uchiha Yashida (OC) dan Uchiha Hikaku (OC) yang merupaka korban dari Pembantai Uchiha oleh Itachi. Kedua Uchiha ini merupakan pasangan _Jounin_ yang diakui kemampuannya oleh Hiruzen sendiri.

Posisi Hiruzen kini berada di dahan pohon dan di depannya Uchiha plontos a.k.a Yashida sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan _Sharingan _tiga _Tomoe_ yang sedikit gelap karena Orochimaru tidak membangkitkan kepribadian mereka.

Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hikaku yang berada di dahan pohon di atas Yashida."Mereka berdua belum menyerang secara bersamaan dan apa yang Orochimaru sedang rencanakan." Gumam Hiruzen sambil melihat Orochimaru yang berdiri di belakang Hikaku.

"Ayo kita selesaikan, Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru.

Yashida yang berada di depan Hiruzen langsung merapalkan _Handseal_ lalu berlari ke arah Hiruzen.

**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Sambil berlari Yashida menyemburkan bola api berukuran sedang. Dengan cepat Hiruzen merapalkan _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangan di dahan pohon.

**Doton : Doryūheki**

Blaar!

Sebuah dinding langsung keluar dari dahan pohon di depan Hiruzen dan langsung menahan bola api milik Yashida, ledakan cukup besar pun tercipta tepat di depan Hiruzen. Tanpa di ketahui Hiruzen ternyata Hikaku sudah berada di atasnya sambil merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Katon : G****ō****uryu****ū****ka no Jutsu**

Sebuah naga api berukuran sedang langsung menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tempat Hiruzen namun sebelum mengenainya, Hiruzen dengan cepat langsung melompat kebelakang.

Blaar!

Ledakan kembali terjadi di tempat yang sama namun skalanya lebih besar, untungnya Hiruzen sudah menjauh dari tempat.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Ledakan dari balik dinding tanah miliknya membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedang tengkurap namun efek dari _Shiki Fūjin_ masih belum hilang sehingga usahanya menjadi sia-sia.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!." Umpat Naruto. "Kenapa efeknya harus memakan waktu lima menit." Gerutu Naruto.

.

.

**Back To Hiruzen**

Setelah mendarat di batang pohon secara vertikal. Hiruzen terkejut karena Yashida sudah berada di sampingnya dan langsung menyarangkan sebuah pukulan yang berhasil dihindari oleh Hiruzen.

"ENMA!" Teriak Hiruzen.

Dari kanan Hiruzen Emna (dalam bentuk _Toya_) langsung muncul dan dengan cepat Hiruzen langsung memegangnya lalu mengayunkan ke kepala Yashida.

Duagh!

Kepala milik Yashida langsung hancur terkena ayunan _Toya_ Hiruzen alhasil tubuh Yashida langsung terjatuh dan menghantam dahan pohon di bawahnya. Tak lama kemudian dari bawah Hikaku berlari secara vertikal ke arah Hiruzen sambil merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Katon : Sanryu Huashi no Jutsu**

Sambil berlari Hikaku mengeluarkan tiga naga api yang melesat dengan cepat ke Hiruzen. Naga api pertama berhasil dihindari Hiruzen dengan bersalto ke samping lalu naga api kedua dan ketiga kembali hindari dengan cara melompat sebanyak dua kali di samping kiri.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Ketiga naga api tersebut langsung menghatam dahan pohon yang lumayan besar di atas Hiruzen hingga membuat dahan pohon tersebut patah dan terjatuh ke arah Hiruzen dan Hikaku. Dengan cepat Hiruzen memutar tubuhnya lalu melompat sambil mengayunkan _Toya_ miliknya yang telah memanjang ke dahan pohon tersebut.

Braak!

Dahan pohon tersebut langsung terbelah dua terkena ayunan _Toya _milik Hiruzen. Kedua dahan pohon tersebut kini mendekati Hikaku yang dengan cepat melompat namun ketika dalam keadaan melayang, Hiruzen telah berada di depannya dan langsung menendang Hikaku hingga terpental ke arah bawah.

Duar! Tap!

Kepulan debu pekat pun menghiasi tempat Hikaku dan di dekat kepulan debu tersebut Hiruzen mendarat lalu meletakkan _Toya_ miliknya dan melakukan _Handseal_ yang ditutup dengan tepukan tangan.

"**Jangan bilang kau ingin menyegel mereka dengan **_**Shiki Fūjin**_**, Hiruzen**?" Tanya Enma dalam bentuk _Toya_.

"Benar. Aku juga akan berusaha menyegel Orochimaru. Sehingga ia tidak dapat muncul di dunia ini lagi." Jawab Hiruzen. "Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini. Lagipula setelah kematianku, pasti akan ada Hokage yang baru. Ditambah lagi sisa chakraku tinggal sedikit." Tambah Hiruzen dengan senyuman.

"_Minato. Seperitinya aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu_." Batin Hiruzen.

**Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fūjin**

Dari punggung Hiruzen, Dewa kematian langsung keluar dan langsung mengikat jiwanya. Setelah dewa kematin keluar, Hiruzen merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Hiruzen mengeluakan dua bunshin. Setelah itu Yashida langsung muncul tetapi Hiruzen menyadarinya, dengan cepat dua bunshin Hiruzen langsung menghadapi Yashida hingga akhirnya salah satu bunshin berhasil memegang kedua bahu Yashida.

Grab! Grab!

Setelah memegang bahu Yashida. Hiruzen langsung memerintah dewa kematian untuk memulai ritual penyegelan memalui bunshin yang menahan Yashida. Sementara Hiruzen dan bunshin yang satunya masih berdiri menunggu kepulan debu di tempat Hikaku menghilang.

Dewa kematin pun memulainya dengan memasukkan tangannya ke jiwa Hiruzen lalu tangan dewa kematian pun keluar dari perut bunshinnya dan langsung memegang lalu menarik jiwa Yashida. Akhinya ritual penyegelan jiwa Hikaku selesai dan tanda _Fuin_ pun muncul di perut bunshin Hiruzen.

Bersamaan dengan tersegelnya Hikaku, Kepulan debu di tempat Yashida telah hilang dan dengan cepat bunshin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Hiruzen langsung melompat lalu memegang kedua bahu Yashida. Proses penyegelan Yashida pun dimulai dan berjalan seperti penyegelan Hikaku.

"Sekarang tinggal Orochimaru." Gumam Hiruzen lalu mulai mencari keberadaan 'mantan' muridnya.

Sementara itu di atas sebuah dahan pohon, Orochimaru mendecih karena kedua pionnya telah dikalahkan serta terlihat berpikir bagaimana cara Hiruzen mengalahkan kedua pionnya.

.

Tak berselang lama Hiruzen akhirnya menemukan Orochimaru dan dengan cepat langsung melesat ke tempat Orochimaru.

Tap!

"Mari kita selesaikan sekarang, Orochimaru." Kata Hiruzen setelah mendarat di depan Orochimaru.

"Khukuku..Ternyata kedua pionku sudah di kalahkan. Aku penasaran dengan caramu mengalahkan kedua pionku itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua pionku yang lain." Kata Orochimaru.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Balas Hiruzen. Beberapa keringat dingin langsung menghiasi kening Orochimaru mendengar perkataan Hiruzen.

"Jangan bilang kau menggunakan tehnik terlarang itu. Itu artinya kau akan segera mati, Sarutobi...Khukukuku!" Kata Orochimaru diakhiri tawa psikapat.

"Konoha adalah rumah ku!...Hokage adalah orang yang terus bertindak sebagai pilar utama rumah, uuntuk melindunginya walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya!...Dialah yang melakukan kehendak Konoha, dipercayakan dengan itu ...! Ini tidak berarti mudah bagiku." Kata atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ceramah singkat oleh Hiruzen.

"Kata-katamu itu seolah mengartikan bahwa kau sudah putus asa." Balas Orochimaru.

"Bagiku Konoha bukan hanya sebuah organisasi, Setiap tahun ada banyak ninja lahir dan dibesarkan di Konoha. ... Mereka hidup, berjuang untuk melindungi desa ini walaupun harus menemui kematian contohnya seperti yang kulakukan sekarang."

"JADI AYO KITA SEGERA AKHIRI!" Teriak keduanya. "Dan berhentilah mengoceh seolah-oleh kau bisa mengalahkanku." tambah Orochimaru.

Dengan cepat Hiruzen langsung berlari ke arah Orochimaru yang juga berlari sambil memegang Kusanaginya. Serangan pertama diambil oleh Orochimaru dengan mengayunkan Kusanaginya secara vertikal namun Hiruzen menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Orochimaru.

Duag!

Kepala Orochimaru terkena pukulan telat dari Hiruzen. Belum sampai disitu, Hiruzen memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan kaki kanannya.

Zwuush!

Dengan cepat Orochimaru menunduk membuat tendangan Hiruzen hanya melewati udara di atas kepala Orochimaru. Sambil menunduk Orochimaru bersiap menghunus Kusanagi miliknya.

Tap! Jleeb!

Setelah kaki kanan Hiruzen menyentuh permukaan atap, Orochimaru langsung menusuk dada Hiruzen dengan Kusanagi miliknya hingga menembus tubuh Hiruzen. Bercak darah pun menghiasi ujung Kusanagi milik Orochimaru.

"Kau kalah, Sarutobi!"

Grab! Grab!

Namun Hiruzen belum menyerah. Dalam keadaan tertusuk Hiruzen langsung memegang erat kedua bahu Orochimaru yang sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiruzen.

"Sebaliknya. Kau yang kalah Orochimaru." Balas Hiruzen.

Dewa kematin yang masih setia menunggu korban selanjutnya pun menyeringani dan langsung memasukkan tangannya ke jiwa Hiruzen.

Baju Hiruzen pun sobek pada bagian perut setelah tangan dewa kematian menembusnya dan langsung mengcengkram jiwa Orochimaru yang langsung ketakutan karena akhirnya melihat wujud dewa kematian di belakang Hiruzen.

"SIALAN KAU SARUTOBI!" Teriak Orochimaru sambil berusaha mempertahankan jiwanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Deg!

Naruto yang masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya langsung merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"_Jiji_, Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya tubuh Naruto sudah bisa digerakkan. Dan langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

.

Kraak! Kraak!

Sementara itu di pahatan wajah milik Hiruzen langsung tercipta sebuah retakan di bagian hidungnya. Iruka yang sedang mengantar para penduduk langsung terkejut melihat hal ini. Tidak jauh dengan Iruka, Konohamaru pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"_Jiji_/Sandaime-_sama_!" Gumam keduanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar _Kekkai_ di atas Konoha Stadium. Beberapa _Anbu_ serta Kakashi dan Gai sedang berdiri di depan _Kekkai_.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi di dalam _Kekkai _ini." Gumam salah seorang _Anbu_.

"Hutan! Apa Naruto menggunakan _Mokuton _miliknya." Kata Kakashi sambil memperhatikan hutan di dalam _Kekkai_.

"Karena hutan ini kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. _Kekkai_ ini juga sangat sulit dihancurkan." Tambah Gai.

.

.

.

**Hiruzen Place**

Beberapa menit saling tarik menarik antara Hiruzen dan Orochimaru. Kusanagi milik Orochimaru pun semakin menusuk dada Hiruzen membuatnya semakin tertekan. Akhirnya Hiruzen memutuskan hanya mengambil bagian tangan Orochimaru. agar Orochimaru tidak dapat menggunakan tangannya lagi untuk merusak Konoha.

Dewa kematian pun mengambil pisau yang di gigit olehnya dan langsung memotong bagian tanganjiwa Orochimaru lalu menelannya.

"Kau adalah kebodohan yang tak tertandingi, Orochimaru satu penyesalanku adalah bahwa aku tidak bisa membawamu denganku.. ...Selamat tinggal, murid semoga kita! Bertemu lagi di dunia berikutnya." Kata Hiruzen yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tangan Orochimaru mulai menghitam dan tidak bisa lagi digerakkan. Orochimaru mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "SIALAN KAU SARUTOBI!" Teriak Orochimaru sambil menghadap ke atas.

Bruuk! Tap!

Bersamaan dengan ambruknya Hiruzen, sebuah kilatan kuning muncul disamping Hiruzen dan muncullah Naruto yang langsung terkejut melihat Hiruzen telah ambruk dengan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru menancap di dada Hiruzen.

"_JIJI_!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencabut Kusanagi milik Orochimaru. Pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada tanda _Fuin_ di perut kakek angkatnya.

"Jangan bilang _Jiji_ juga menggunakan _Shiki Fūjin_." Kata Naruto. "_Go..Gomen.._Na..Naruto!" Kata Hiruzen dengan kelopak mata yang mulai menutup

"Khuhuhu...Walaupun ia bisa selamat dari tusukanku tetapi ia tetap akan mati karena menggunakan _Shiki Fūjin_." Kata Orochimaru pada Naruto.

"_Ketika daun pohon jatuh, salah satu akan menemukan api Bayangan api akan menerangi desa, dan sekali lagi, akan ada daun pohon baru dari tunas baru_." Gumam Hiruzen dalam hati. Di pikirannya kini terlihat sebuah daun yang terjatuh secara pelan kemudian berganti Scene ke masa kecil Hiruzen ketika Hashirama dan Tobirama masih hidup.

Kelopak mata Hiruzen pun menutup dengan sempurna namun sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ia mengukir senyum untuk terakhir kalinya yang dapat dilihat oleh Naruto. Air mata pun mengalir dengan deras pada pipi tan milik Naruto. Mini Flashback yang memperlihatkan kebersamaannya denga Hiruzen pun terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan menghapus air matanya secara kasar lalu menghadap Orochimaru. "**Kau akan merasakan akibatnya**." Kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

Zwuush! Duag!

Dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto langsung melesat ke Orochimaru dan langsung menghadiahi Orochimaru dengan tendangan.

Zwuush! Braak! Braak! Braak! Duaar!

Orochimaru terhempas dengan kerasnya sehingga pohon-pohon yang dilaluinya pun tertembus hingga menghantam dinding tanah milik Naruto dan membuat sebuah kawah yang cukup besar.

"AAAAARRHHHH!" Teriak Orochimaru sambil memuntahkan darah

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Orochimaru melalui lubang-lubang bekas Orochimaru. Setelah kunai tersebut berada di depan Orochimaru. Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Duag! Duaar! Zwuush!

Naruto muncul tepat di depan Orochimaru dan kembali menendang perut Orochimaru dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dinding tanah miliknya pun hancur berkeping-keping dan kembali menghempaskan Orochimaru

.

Semua orang yang berada di luar _Kekkai_ pun terkejut mendengar suara hancurnya dinding tanah milik Naruto.

"Apa itu!" Tanya semuanya.

.

.

Daagh!

Orochimaru akhirnya menghantam bagian atas _Kekkai_-nya. Tetapi sebuah kunai _Hiraishin_ kembali melesat ke arahnya dan Naruto kembali muncul lalu memukul perut Orochimaru sehingga membuatnya memuntahkan banyak darah.

"AAAAAKKHHHHH!" Orochimaru tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena sudah kelelahan apalagi kedua lengannya sudah tidak bisa digunakan.

Kraak! Kraak! Duaar!

Sebuah retakan muncul di _Kekkai_ di sekitar Orochimaru dan mulai menyebar hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto.

Zwuush!

Orochimaru pun terlempar ke langit diikuti Naruto yang menggunakan beberapa pecahan _Kekkai_ sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat.

Kakashi dan yang lainnya pun terkejut melihat Orochimaru terlempar dengan tidak berdaya dan di depannya Naruto terlihat mengejarnya.

"Naruto! Orochimaru! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Semuanya.

Keempat pengawal Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto ingin menghabisi tuannya langsung melompat ke arah Naruto dan langsung mengepungnya.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. "**Minggir!**" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Kakashi dan Gai.

**Shinra Tensei**

Keempat pengawal Orochimaru pun terpental kebelakang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya membelalakan mata. Naruto mementalkan keempat orang di sekelilingnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa itu?" Tanya seorang _Anbu_.

Kelopak mata Naruto kini terbuka dan menampak pola riak air berwarna ungu, namun Naruto tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Orochimaru yang ternyata sudah diselamatkan oleh Kabuto.

"Sial! Dia kabur!" Gumam Naruto namun di dalam hatinya merasa sangat kecewa dan marah karena tidak dapat membunuh Orochimaru yang telah membuat orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakek meninggal.

Naruto pun menonaktifkan _Rinnegan_ miliknya lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning. Kakashi dan lainnya yang melihat Naruto menghilang langsung masuk ke dalam hutan ciptaan Hashirama.

.

.

Kakashi dan yang lain akhirnya tiba di tempat Hiruzen. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena melihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil memeluk Hiruzen yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tak lupa Cairan bening yang kembali mengalir tak hentinya dipipi Naruto.

"Hokage-_sama_!" lirih semuanya.

"Tewas!" sambung Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk pelan

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Uzumaki Naruto." Sebuah pemikiran yang salah akhirnya muncul di benak lima _Anbu_ di samping Kakashi.

"Diam!" Bentak Kakashi.

"Eagle benar Kakashi-_san_, jika Naruto tidak berada bersama Hokage-_sama_. Ia tidak akan tewas." Tambah _Anbu _Bear.

"Kubilang diam!" Perintah Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Itu sudah pasti. Hokage-_sama_ pasti melindungi bocah ini." Tambah Eagle.

Naruto meletakkan kepala Hiruzen dengan pelan lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kusanagi Orochimaru.

Kraak!

Dengan sekali remasan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru pun hancur berkeping-keping. Tangan Naruto yang meremas Kusanagi pun meneteskan darah segar.

"**Orochimaru**." Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Para Shinobi Konoha pun berdatangan ke tempat Hiruzen. Tangis beberapa Shinobi Konoha yang berada di sana pun pecah. Dan beberapa diantara mereka mendengar percakapan lima _Anbu_ yang menyalahkan Naruto, mereka pun ikut menyalahkan Naruto hingga akhirnya seluruh shinobi konoha yang berada di sana pun menyalahkan Naruto karena saling berbisik kecuali beberapa orang yang belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Naruto adalah penyebab kematian Hiruzen.

Satu persatu Shinobi Konoha yang berada di sana mulai memandang tajam dan benci ke arah yang dipandangi akhirnya menundukan kepalanya dan jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia berpikiran bahwa ia memang penyebab Hiruzen meninggal karena terlambat di saat genting. Hingga membuatnya _Down_.

"_**Naruto, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Hiruzen pasti mempunyai alasan mengapa ia menggunakan Shiki Fūjin. Hiruzen bukan shinobi yang melakukan apa-apa tanpa berpikir.**_" Kurama berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Hiruzen.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto langsung berjalan ke arahnya. "Naruto." Lirih Kakashi. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Kau harus dirawat." Tambah Kakashi.

Kucuran darah di tangan Naruto semakin deras. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Naruto." Lirih Kakashi.

"Apa benar Uzumaki Naruto yang menyebabkan kematian Hokage-_sama_?" Tanya seorang _Jounin_.

"Kurasa itu benar, ia adalah penyebabnya. Karena _Anbu_ pengawal Hokage-_sama_ mengatakan bahwa Naruto berada di dalam _Kekkai_ bersama Hokage-_sama_."

"Cih! Setengah desa Konoha hancur. Sandaime-Hokage tewas hanya karena melindungi seorang _Genin._"

Kakashi yang mendengar seluruh perkataan shinobi konoha pun mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Hiruzen tidak tewas karena melindungi Naruto mengingat kekuatan Naruto yang bisa dibilang setara dengannya.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 19 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Karena di chapter ini lumayan gak jelas dan berantakan apalagi mengenai Shiki Fujiin milik Naruto.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**R :** cie cie, gaakarin udh da awal2 penampkan...  
oh y thor.. sekali2 dbkin fight yg dsitu keliatan kelemahannya naruto y...  
kayaknya gmn gitu klo terlalu godlike..  
spt kta Kang mas itachi yg keriputnya makin nambah tiap tahun "semua jutsu pasti punya kelemahan"..  
mantap author san...  
sukses buat next chap y**  
B :** Pair Karin belum tentu Gaara...

**R :** naruto bisa panggil gedomazo gak?**  
B : **Tidak karena Gedo Mazou masih milik Nagato.

**R : **lanjut Lompoberang san  
kalau bisa hinata hime jangan diberi pair, lagipula bukannya hinata jarang keluar di fic ini?  
please**  
****B : **Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R ****: **Oro-Pedo (?)  
Biar Greget (?)  
Kalau Boleh Tau Chap Berapa Naruto Shippudennya?**  
****B : **Mungkin 21 atao 22

**R : **Keren thor,,  
apa kekuatan Naru gk pnya kelemahan?  
atau bikin kekuatan Naru tersegel 50% sehingga mengharuskan trio uzumaki atau salah satu yg berpotensi , belajar fuinjutsu utk memecahkan formula dr segel tsb...**  
B : **Mungkin Naru tidak tersegel melainkan Naru menyembunyikannya.

**R ****: **lanjut ...  
gaara kok gak di kasih kata-kata kok langsung sadar ya ,,,?**  
B : **Author udah kasi penjelasan bahwa percakapannya sama kayak di canon antara Naruto dan Gaara.

**R : **Lanjut Senpai!  
BTW nanti bagaimana cara naruto nyegel Hashi ama Tobi?**  
B : **Sudah diketahui di chapter ini.

**R : **lanjut, ya thor.. aku tunggu updet selanjutnya..  
apa nanti selain hiruzen yang mati, oro pedo alias orocimaru juga bakalan mati?**  
****B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **KAPAN NARU CHAN KETAHUAN JADI UZUKAGE /?**  
B : **Author masih memikirkan kapan dan dimana Naru diketahui sebagi Uzukage.

**R : **Sekedar informasi.!  
Mata rinnegan sama skali tidak memiliki kuchiyose. Kuchiyose yang digunakan pain waktu itu, bukanlah kuchiyose milik rinnegan.! Semua kuchiyose pain itu berasal dari berbagai tempat yang memiliki kuchiyose.! Pain mencuri kuchiyose itu, lalu dia mengendalikan semua kuchiyose itu dengan menggunakan besi hitam yang tertancap di setiap bagian tubuh kuchiyose itu. Semua itu sudah tertera dalam data book!  
Jadi, naruto sama skali tidak bisa menggunakan kuchiyose selain kuchiyosenya sendiri.!**  
B : **Makasih atas Infonya.

**R : **Gan, apa Naruto bisa menggunakan Rinbou Hengoku ?  
Dan apakah Naruto bisa memanggil gedou mazou ?**  
B : **Untuk Rinbou Hengoku bisa dan Gedo Mazou tidak bisa karena masih dipegang oleh Nagato.

**R :** Thor menurut saya mending sandaime ttp mati aja dan naruto yg mengetahui itu jdi bls dendam k oro-pedo  
Trus si sasuke ikt smaular-pedo itu buat bls kematian sandaime plus jdi mata" buat konoha  
Itu aja deh thor maap klo gk jls ya  
lanjutin ya**  
****B : **Makasih buat sarannya.

**R : **Sugoii! , Gak sabar Lihat Chapter Berikutnya :D  
Oh Iya Thor Apakah Nanti yang Nyari Tsunade itu naruto sama Jiraiya Saja? , Atau sama Karin dan kushina juga?**  
****B : **Mungkin ketiganya bersama Jiraiya.

**R : **Kalau bleh taw kekkai genkai naruto apa2 aja thor..?  
Selain rinnegan ama mokuton..  
Tapi koq naruto jarang gunain mokutonnya thor.?  
Kalau dapat bwat naruto gunain mokutannya pas ngelawan kage 1&amp;2 thor biar agak suprise gitu.!  
Wkkwkwkwkwk  
Yosh lanjut jangan smapai brhnti di tengah jalan aja di critanya thor..  
Kasian para readers yg nngu2 ne ceritanya thor..  
Gomen kalau ada yg salah..  
Sankyu**  
B : **Kekkei Genkai Naru adalah Mokuton, Hyouton dan mungkin akan ada tambahan.

**R : **Ntar yg jd pasanganny Karin tuch Gaara ya?  
Naru kan dah pasti tuch menang,klo Hiruzen sich gimana?  
lanjut and update,,,_**  
B : **Pair Karin belum tentu Garaa dan untuk Hiruzen udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Ku akui ceritamu keren thor..  
Tapi,terlalu mengikuti canonnya,cman tokoh dan naruto yg kuat disini bedanya...  
Kalua dapat di skip aja ataw cari alur lain.  
Soalnya alur kayak itu dah sering diputar d TV thor. Ntar takutnya cerita ini akan dicontinued jadi thor..  
Lagean kalau canonnya kan lbih dri 300 episode th thor..gomen kalua tersinggung...  
Dan juga jangan fokus ke prtarungan terus thor sekali2 sisipkan juga romance narukushi thor,,kalau dapat lemaonnya juga wkwkkwk..  
Mngkiun itu aja thor..  
Lanjut..!**  
****B : **Alurnya akan berbeda setelah Invasi selesai.

**R :** Apa nanti naruto yang pergi mencari tsunade setelah sandaime mati?  
OK Next!**  
B : **Masih dipikirin

**R : **Ano senpai, siapa yang bakalan nyegel Shodai ama Nidaime, Apa Hiruzen ato Naru?**  
B : **Udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Thor klo bisa tambahin Kuchiyose Naruto misalnya Empat penjaga mata angin Uzuhiogakure ato ciptaan Author sendiri...**  
B : **Nanti Kuchiyose Naru akan bertambah.

**R : **Apa nanti Pair Karin itu Gaara?  
Lanjut**  
B : **Masih belum diketahui siapa pair Karin.

**Maaf yang Review-nya gak dibalas karena beberapa Review hanya menanyakan hal yang sama jadi Author gak usah nulis agar hemat kata**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**\- LOG OUT -**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 20 ::..**

* * *

Keesokan harinya seluruh penduduk Konoha tengah berduka cita atas kematian sang Hokage yaitu Sarutobi Hiruzen. Bukan hanya Hiruzen, Konoha juga kehilangan banyak Shinobi akibat Invasi Oto-Suna ditambah lagi dengan keaadan desa yang mengalami kerusakan parah.

Saat ini hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha berada di area pemakaman Konoha. Satu per satu shinobi Konoha berjalan ke depan foto Sarutobi Hiruzen dan memanjatkan doa. Di barisan paling depan berjejer para _Genin_ kecuali Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan di belakang mereka para _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_. Para penduduk berada di barisan belakang. Pakaian serba hitam pun dikenakan oleh seluruh pelayat yang berada di sana.

Langit di atas pemakaman mulai gelap dan akhirnya meneteskan hujan yang sangat deras.

"Bahkan langit pun meneteskan air." Gumam Kakashi. Gai dan Kurenai mengangguk pelan disampingnya.

"Oh iya Kakashi, dimana Naruto? Kenapa ia tidak berada di sini?" Tanya Gai.

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya kan, mengapa Naruto tidak berada disini. Itu karena jika ia berada di sini. Seluruh penduduk akan mencemoh dirinya." Jawab Kakashi dengan lirih.

Gai mengangguk pelan. "Benar juga. Bisa dibilang apa yang menimpa Naruto hampir sama dengan yang terjadi dengan ayahmu. Yaitu hampir seluruh penduduk menyalahkannya atas apa yang menimpa desa." Kata Gai.

"Hmm." Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kuharap ia tidak mengakhiri hidupnya juga karena tidak tahan dengan cemohan serta tuduhan dari shinobi dan penduduk konoha." Kini giliran Kurenai yang menambahi sontak membuat Kakashi menundukan kepala.

"Oh maaf Kakashi." Kata Kurenai yang melihat Kakashi menunduk. "Tidak apa." Balas Kakashi lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

.

Sementara itu dibarisan para _Genin_ terlihat beberapa dari mereka meneteskan air matanya.

"_Jiji_!" Lirih Kushina dan Karin bersamaan. Dan tidak lupa cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi mulus mereka.

"Oh iya dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Chouji.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ dirawat di rumah sakit sementara Naruto aku tidak tahu. Coba tanya ke Karin atau Kushina." Jawab Sakura lirih sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Naruto?" Tanya Chouji pada Karin dan Kushina yang berada di samping Sakura. "Kami tidak tahu. Bahkan semalam _Nii-chan_ tidak pulang ke apartemen." Jawab Karin walaupun ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang sedang dialami Naruto.

"Dia pasti merasa sangat bersalah jika berada disini." Timpal Kiba membuat seluruh temannya menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Sebelum aku kesini, tadi aku mendengar beberapa _Jounin_ dan penduduk membicarakan mengenai Naruto." Jawan Kiba.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Kini giliran Kushina yang bertanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Sedangkan Karin hanya diam sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mendengar bahwa Naruto adalah penyebab kematian Sandaime-Hokage. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto bertarung bersama Sandaime-Hokage. Jadi sudah pasti Hokage-_sama_ mati karena melindungi Naruto." Jelas Kiba membuat semuanya membelalakan mata mereka.

"Itu benar. Karena Naruto memang mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu Hokage-_sama_." Tambah Sakura.

"Cih! Naruto itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan." Kiba mendecih tidak suka menandakan bahwa ia juga menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian Sandaime. "Apa kalian juga berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Kiba ke yang lain.

Beberapa dari mereka pun mengangguk mengiyakan kecuali Karin, Kushina dan Shikamaru. "Kalian ini merepotkan. Jangan asal menuduh tanpa mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya." Kata Shikamaru yang masih belum percaya bahwa Naruto bukanlah penyebab kematian Hiruzen.

"Shikamaru benar." Tambah Karin dan Kushina bersamaan. "_Arigato Shikmaru telah membela Naruto-kun_." Batin Kushina.

"Hei Shikamaru! Bukannya sudah jelas bahwa Naruto adalah penyebabnya." Balas Kiba tidak kalah sengit. "Kiba benar! Rasa hormatku pada Naruto pun kini menghilang setelah ia menyadarkanku mengenai takdir." Timpal Neji.

"_Cih Mendokusai! Aku akan menanyakan langsung pada Naruto_." Batin Shikamaru.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_." Lirih Karin dan Kushina pelan.

.

.

Pooft!

Tidak jauh dari area pemakan di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi kepulan asap putih langsung muncul dan menampakkan Naruto, ia mengenakan pakaian hitam sama dengan yang digunakan oleh yang lain. Di pipi kanannya melekat sebuah perban untuk menutupi luka lebam yang didiritanya. Sementara untuk tangan yang terluka terbalut perban hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tangannya.

Naruto menolak untuk diobati oleh Kurama yang sontak membuat Kurama menggurutu tidak jelas. Jika Kurama menanyakan mengapa ia menolak untuk diobati, Naruto hanya menjawab.

"_Walaupun luka di tubuhku disembuhkan. Aku pasti tetap merasa terluka di bagian dalam_."

Walaupun berada jauh dari area pemakaman. Naruto tetap bisa melihat proses pemakaman Kakek angkatnya karena pohon yang ia tempati cukup tinggi.

"_Jiji...Gomen_." Lirih Naruto dengan pandangan sayu yang mengarah ke foto besar Hiruzen.

"_Hontou ni Gomenassai_...Karena aku terlambat _Jiji_." Gumam Naruto. Cairan bening pun mulai keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya proses pemakan Hiruzen pun selesai. Para pelayat mulai beranjak dari area pemakaman. Hujan pun akhirnya reda dan perlahan cahaya matahari mulai menyinari makam Hiruzen. Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat cahaya matahari mulai menyinari makam Hiruzen pun mengukir sebuah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak sore. Saat ini Naruto tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan di dekat sebuah danau tidak jauh dari Konoha untuk menenangkan perasaaan di dalam hatinya.

"_Go..Gomen..Na..Naruto!" _

Deg!

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaanya. Perkataan Hiruzen sebelum tewas langsung melintas di pikiran Naruto yang sontak membuatnya tersentak. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Cih _Kuso_!" Umpat Naruto. Perlahan pertarungannya bersama Hiruzen mulai menghiasi benaknya.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke sebuah batang pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Menyesal dan kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, itulah yang kini Naruto pikirkan.

Dugh! Brak! Dugh! Brak!

Sesampainya di depan pohon tersebut. Naruto langsung meninju batang pohon tersebut secara bertubi-tubi. Perban yang melilit salah tangannya pun mulai memerah menandakan bahwa lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto memandang kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih. "Apa gunanya tangan ini! Yang bisa membentuk _Handseal_ lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu tetapi tidak bisa menyelamatkan _Jiji_." Naruto melanjutkan pukulan pada batang pohon tersebut.

Dugh! Dugh!

Kini giliran kepala Naruto yang dibenturkan secara bertubi-tubi ke batang pohon tersebut. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari kening Naruto.

Bruuk! Duar!

Pohon yang menjadi pelampiasan kekecewaan Naruto pun tumbang. Merasa belum cukup Naruto kemudian bersujud di depan sisa batang pohon tersebut. Iris _Sapphire_ Naruto kini berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Apa gunanya _Doujutsu_ yang dikatakan sebagai _Doujutsu_ terkuat. Tetapi tidak dapat menyelamatkan _Jiji_." Ingin rasanya Naruto mencabut kedua bola matanya lalu menusukknya dengan kunai _Hiraishin_ miliknya.

"AKU INI LEMAH!...APA GUNANYA LATIHANKU SELAMA INI...AKU BENAR-BENAR LEMAAAAAHHH!" Teriak Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Walaupun kemampuan Naruto bisa dibilang sudah hampir menyamai _Rikudou Sennin_. Tetapi ia tetap seorang bocah berumur 12-13 tahun yang masih rapuh. Ia memang sudah melupakan dan menerima kematian orang tuanya namun karena ia masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka karena chakra kedua orang tua ada di dalam tubuhnya. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

Tetapi berbeda dengan kematian Hiruzen. Naruto tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan orang yang telah banyak membantu hidupnya di Konoha. Ditambah lagi hampir semua penduduk Konoha menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Hiruzen yang belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan Baka! Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kenapa malah menyalahkan Rinnegan milikmu itu. Bukannya kau memang tidak menggunakannya sewaktu melawan kedua Hokage itu. Dan keterlambatan itu terjadi karena kau efek dari Shiki Fujiin yang kau gunakan.**_" Kurama yang melihat kelakuan _Jinchuriki-_nya pun berceramah lewat telepati.

"Kau benar Kurama. Seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_ agar aku tidak terlambat." Kata Naruto penuh nada penyesalan.

Dugh! Dugh!

Merasa belum puas dengan lukanya saat ini, Naruto pun mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada permukaan tanah.

Naruto lalu berhenti sejenak. Beberapa tetes darah terlihat jatuh dari kening Naruto lalu diikuti air matanya. "Sial! Seandainya saja aku mendengarkanmu Kurama untuk menggunakan _Fuinjutsu _yang lain milikku. Pasti aku tidak akan terlambat." Kata Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menyesali keputusannya sewaktu ingin menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, Naruto akan mendengarkan Kurama dan menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_-nya lain miliknya.

"Persetan dengan keputusanku itu." Gumam Naruto lalu kembali membentur-benturkan kepalanya.

"_**Bukannya menyegel kedua Hokage dengan Shiki Fujiin adalah keputusanmu dengan alasan agar kedua Hokage tersebut tidak dapat dibangkitkan lagi . Kau tidak dapat memutar kembali waktu jadi kau tidak usah menyesali keputusanmu**_." Ceramah Kurama, tetapi Naruto masih melanjutkan acara membentur-benturkan kepalanya.

"_**Sebenarnya aku kecewa padamu Naruto, sewaktu kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan Shiki Fujiin, kau sangat yakin dengan keputusanmu itu tetapi saat ini kau malah menyesali keputusan itu yang mengira hal itulah yang membuat Hiruzen tewas. Lagipula Hiruzen tewas karena ia menggunakan Shiki Fujiin, jadi secara tidak langsung itu bukan kesalahanmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Hiruzen pasti mempunyai alasan mengapa ia menggunakan Shiki Fujiin.**_" Ceramah Kurama yang sudah OOC.

Hilanglah sudah gambaran Kurama sebagai seekor _Bijuu_ yang dikatakan sebagai _Bijuu_ dengan kebencian terbesar. Kali ini gilirannya untuk membantu Naruto untuk melupakan kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri serta penyesalan karena keputusan yang diambilnya.

"_**Atau jangan-jangan tuduhan yang dilayangkan para penduduk konoha yang membuatmu seperti ini Naruto**_."

.

.

**Flashback**

Siang harinya setelah menghadiri pemakan Hiruzen dari kejauhan. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kedai ke Ichiraku karena belum mengisi perutnya dari pagi hari. Walaupun ia bisa pergi ke dimensi miliknya lalu menciptakan sebuah ramen dan memakannya, tetapi alasannya ia malas untuk merapalkan _Handseal_ jadi memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ichiraku.

Ketika Naruto berjalan melewati sebuah kedai yang ramai dikunjungi karena sesudah pemakaman Hiruzen seluruh penduduk Konoha mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Seluruh pelanggang dan beberapa penduduk langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan benci.

"Jika aku jadi dia aku pasti sudah meninggalkan desa ini atau malah bunuh diri."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

Seorang _Chunin _langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

Syuut!

Hanya dengan menundukan kepalanya, Naruto berhasil menghindari kunai tersebut. Membuat sang pelempar menjadi geram.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi bocah! Karenamu kita jadi kehilangan Sandaime-Hokage." Teriak sang pelempar kunai.

"Iya benar!" tambah seorang di samping sang pelempar.

"Dasar bocah tidak tau malu."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang tewas sehingga konoha tidak menderita kehilangan yang besar. Bukannya Sandaime-_sama_."

"Seseorang telah mengorbankannya nyawanya demi kau tetapi dilihat dari raut wajahmu kami sama sekali tidak melihat wajah seseorang yang merasa bersalah." Kata seorang lagi. Ia mengatakan hal ini tanpa melihat wajah Naruto.

Namun disisi Naruto, ternyata ia masih menundukan kepalanya sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak melihat raut wajah Naruto yang merasa sangat kehilangan.

"_Cih! Kuso, apa aku harus memberitahukan kepada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam Kekkai tersebut_." Pikir Naruto tetapi ia jika ia memberitahukannya mereka pasti tidak akan percaya dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya alasan yang Naruto buat-buat. Rasa laparnya pun hilang entah kemana dan ia langsung menghilang seberkah kilatan kuning.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Kushina yang mengenakan sebuah _Kimono _biru memutusukan untuk mencari Naruto. Sedangkan Karin hanya berdiam diri di apartemen mereka. Langka Kushina tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"AKU INI LEMAH!...APA GUNANYA LATIHANKU SELAMA INI...AKU BENAR-BENAR LEMAAAAAHHH!"

"Suara ini? Naruto-_kun_." Gumam Kushina dan tanpa babibu ia langsung berlari ke arah teriakan.

Tidak lama kemudian ia akhirnya tiba di tempat Naruto. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kushina melihat apa yang Naruto tengah lakukan. Di kedua tangan Naruto terlihat penuh dengan darah segar begitu pula dengan keningnya.

"Na..Na...Naru..to-_kun_!" Lirih Kushina melihat Naruto yang masih membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tanah.

"Kushi-_chan_!" gumam Naruto, ia lalu berhenti sejenak. Lalu menoleh ke Kushina yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Na..Na...Naru..to-_kun_!" Lirih Kushina kembali yang melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir dari kening Naruto. Cairan bening pun mengalir dengan jelas dari manik _Violet_ Kushina. Kedua tangannya pun menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

Naruto menghiraukan ekspresi Kushina lalu kembali membentur-membenturkan kepalanya.

Melihat Naruto melanjutkan acara membenturkan kepalanya membuat Kurama akhirnya menyerah. "_**Baiklah aku sudah menyerah. Benturkan saja kepalamu hingga hancur dan membuatmu tewas sehingga aku bisa bebas lalu menghancurkan konoha karena telah membuatmu seperti ini**_**.**" Kata Kurama dengan nada mengancam. Namun Naruto kembali menghiraukan ancaman Kurama.

"Naru...hentikan..hikss..." Kushina tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya dan langsung berlari ke Naruto lalu berlutut.

Greb!

Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sehingga Naruto akhirnya berhenti membenturkan kepalanya di tanah.

"Naru...hiks...apa yang...kau...hiks...lakukan..hiks?" Tanya Kushina diriingi isakan. Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"_**Cih! Akhirnya kau berhenti juga bocah bodoh.**_" Gerutu Kurama.

"Naru...hiks...apa yang...kau...hiks...lakukan..hiks?...jangan bilang...hiks...hiks...kau menyalahkan...hiks...dirimu." Tanya Kushina kembali masih dengan isakan. Air matanya pun semakin deras karena tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja bergetar mendengar perkataan Kushina.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Kushina, membuat bagian punggung baju Kushina langsung berwarna merah karena tangan Naruto yang berdarah. Kushina pun melihat reaksi Naruto yang ternyata mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilayangkannya.

"_**Wah rubah bodoh...ternyata kau dikalahkan oleh pacar Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan perbuatan Naruto.**_" Ejek Isobu pada Kurama melalui telepati. Kenapa Isobu juga bisa melakukan komunikasi pada Naruto, itu karena Isobu pernah memberikan chakranya ke Naruto.

"_**Diam kau, Baka Kame**_!" Balas Kurama. Hingga akhirnya kedua _Bijuu_ tersebut saling adu mulut di telepati Naruto.

"Bukan hanya Naru-_kun_ yang semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama." Kata Kushina yang kini telah berhenti menangis.

"Tetapi yang kurasakan berbeda dengan mereka._ Jiji_ mati di depan mataku sambil meminta maaf, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena terlambat, ditambah lagi-"

"Semua orang yang menyalahkan Naru-_kun_ sebagai penyebab kematian Hokage-_jiji_. Dan asal Naru-_kun_ tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang masih percaya bahwa dirimu bukan penyebab kematin _Jiji_." Balas Kushina.

"Ingatlah ini Naru-_kun_. Kau masih memiliki orang yang peduli bahkan menyayangimu, khususnya aku dan Karin-_chan_. Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini. Arwah Hokage-_jiji_ pasti akan kecewa padamu. " Tambah Kushina. Naruto langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Kushina.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya melepas pelukan mereka dan Naruto pun mulai tenang lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk bersila. Melihat bekas darah yang mulai mengering di wajah dan kedua tangan Naruto, Kushina langsung mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku _Kimono_ miliknya dan mengelap seluruh darah kering di tubuh Naruto.

"_Ne_, Kushi-_chan_ bagaimana kau bisa menemukannku disini? Dan kenapa Karin-_chan_ tidak bersamamu, dimana ia?" Tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang sedang mengelap lengan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Naru-_kun_, ketika sampai di area ini. Aku mendengar teriakanmu jadi aku langsung kesini." Kushina beralih ke wajah Naruto.

"Aw...aw...aw.." Rintih Naruto ketika Kushina menyentuh tepat di luka di keningnya. "_Gomen..._Karin-_chan_ memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di apartemen." Jawab Kushina.

"_**Tak usah merintih kesakitan Baka, itu salahmu sendiri**_." Umpat Kurama pada telepati karena mendengar rintian Naruto. "_Diam kau Kurama_." Balas Naruto melalui telepati.

"_Arigatou_, Kushi-_chan_." Kata Naruto ketika Kushina telah selesai mengelap seluruh darah kering di tubuhnya.

Kushina mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil posisi duduk membuat rambut merahnya menyentuh permukaan tanah di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa Naru-_kun_ tadi pagi tidak menghadiri pemakan Hokage-_jiji_?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku menghadirinya, kan." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Kushina sambil tersenyum tipis mencoba menghibur Naruto. "_Ne_..Naru-_kun_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sewaktu pertarunganmu. Bukannya lawanmu cuma satu, setidaknya itu yang aku dengar?" Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kushina, Naruto langsung menunduk. "Tidak apa, tidak diceritakan juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Kushina.

Naruto lalu mengankat kepalanya dan memasang wajah serius. "Sebenarnya lawanku bukan hanya O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U**.**" Kata Naruto penuh penekanan pada nama Orochimaru.

"Jadi lawan Naru-_kun_ dua orang." Timpal Kushina. "Bukan dua tetapi tiga- ah lima karena aku juga melihat dua mayat lain di dekat tempat _Jiji_."

"Li...Li..Lima." terkejut Kushina mendengar jumlah lawan Naruto.

"Dan bukan hanya itu. Dua orang diantara adalah dua Hokage pendahulu." Tambah Naruto dan langsung Kushina membelalakan kaget.

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Mereka dibangkitkan dengan sebuah Tehnik terlarang..." Naruto pun mulai menceritakan jalannya pertarungannya kecuali dimana ia menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Heheh...Kau mungkin tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan tadi." Kata Naruto setelah menceritakan pertarungannya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Apapun yang dikatakan Naru-_kun_ pasti kupercayai." Balas Kushina. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membersihkan debu yang menempul di _Kimono_-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang Naru-_kun_. Karin-_chan_ pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ajak Kushina. Naruto menggeleng pelan menolak ajakan Kushina. "Aku masih mau berada disini. Mungkin besok saja aku pulang ke apartemen."Kata Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk pean lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mencium lembut pipi Naruto hingga membuat sang empunya merona tipis. "Terserah tetapi jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi."

"Ehh...! Baiklah." Terkejut Naruto. "Jangan memberitahukan ke orang lain apa yang tadi aku ceritakan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Setelah beberapa berjalan akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "_Apa yang tadi aku lakukan_." Pikir Kushina dengan rona tipis di kedua pipi putihnya.

Naruto yang bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kushina yang bejalan tidak jauh darinya hanya tersenyum. "_Arigatou..Kushi-chan_."

"_**Untung kau mempunyai pacar seperti dia Gaki. Dan kau harus mengingat hal ini, kematian akan menimpa semua orang di dunia ini terutama kalian para shinobi. Jadi apa sekarang kau sudah bisa menerima kematian Hiruzen. **_." Tiba-tiba Kurama langsung menceramahi Naruto melalui telepati.

"_**Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kurama, Naruto**_**.**" Tambah Isobu melalui telepati. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"_Aku juga berterimah kasih pada kalian. Mulai sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan orang kusayangngi terluka apalagi mati_." Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"_**Walaupun kau sudah sangat kuat, Mentalmu ternyata masih sangat rapuh, Naruto**_**.**" Kata Kurama.

"Sudah cukup aku kehilangan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_." Gumam Naruto lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang diperban. "Sekarang ada dua orang yang akan kuhancurkan. Akan kuburu mereka berdua walaupun mereka bersembunyi di dasar nereka terdalam sekalipun." Gumam Naruto dingin.

"_**Wah..Wah! sepertinya Jinchurik-ku akan menjadi seorang Avenger. Pak Tua pasti sangat kecewa padamu**_**.**" Ejek Kurama yang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan asal menuduhku Kurama." Balas Naruto dingin.

"_**Bukannya kau ingin menghancurkan mereka berdua. Itu artinya kau ingin membalaskan dendam Minato, Ayuki dan Hiruzen**_." Kata Kurama.

"Menghancurkan mereka bukan berarti aku ingin membalas dendam." Naruto menghentikan kepalan tangannya sambil menghela nafas. "Mereka berdua adalah penghalang bagiku untuk menyelesaikan misi dari _Jiji_ yaitu perdamaian." Sambung Naruto dengan mantab.

"Selama mereka berdua masih ada di dunia ini. Mereka akan terus menyebarkan kebencian." Tambah Naruto.

"_**Dasar. Kau benar-benar pintar mencari alasan untuk mengelak**_." Balas Kurama.

"_Jika kuingat-ingat tadi kau benar-benar menceramahiku habis-habisan, itu bukan seperti sikapmu saja Kurama_." Umpat Naruto.

"_**Cih dasar! Itu artinya aku peduli padamu Baka,**_" Balas Kurama dengan nada kesal. "_**Dan satu lagi, sudah kukatakan agar tidak berterimah kasih padaku, itu membuatku rish**_." Tambahnya.

"Hn." Balas Naruto dingin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya diatas salah satu bangunan yang berada di Konoha terlihat empat orang sedang berbicara. Yaitu Karin, Kushina, Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Kakashi-_san_ apa kau juga menyalahkan Naruto sabagai penyebab kematina Hiruzen?" Tanya Iruka pelan. Karin dan Kushina langsung memandang penasaran Kakashi.

"Kalian tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Naruto. Bukannya kematian akan menimpa semua orang." Jawab Kakashi. Membuat Karin dan Kushina langsung tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu Iruka?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Pemikiran kita sama Kakashi-_san_. Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkan Naruto karena aku belum mengetahui kebenarannya." Jawab Iruka mantab. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto? Semenjak kematian Sandaime-_sama_ aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman kemarin. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru selesai, ia langsung pergi begitu saja." Jawab Kakashi. "Kalau kalian apa melihat Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada Karin dan Kushina.

Kushina menggeleng pelan karena diberitahu Naruto untuk tidak mengatakan ia sekarang berada diaman. "Sebenarnya saat acara pemakaman, aku keberadaan _Nii-chan_ tidak jauh dari area pemakaman selama acara berlangsung. Dan ketika selesai ia kembali menghilang entah kemana." Jawab Karin.

"_Syukurlah ternyata Naru-kun menghadiri pemakaman_." Pikir Kushina.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Iruka.

"Sejenak aku merasakan aliran chakra _Nii-chan_ sedikit kacau. Bahkan aku-" Karin menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Raut wajahnya pun langsung berubah membuat Kakashi dan Iruka menjadi penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau merasakan aura kebencian dari Naruto." Timpal Kakashi. Sontak membuat Iruka dan Kushina langsung terkejut. Walaupun kemarin Kushina bertemu Naruto, ia tidak melihat ekspresi kebencian dari pacarnya.

"Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian aura kebencian itu menghilang. Aliran chakra _Nii-chan_ pun kembali normal bersamaan dengan hilangnya aura kebencian itu." Ketiganya pun menghela nafas bersyukur karena Naruto tidak masuk ke lingkaran kebencian.

"Syukurlah. Aku mengira Naruto akan menjadi seorang-"

"Pembalas dendam!" Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal langsung memotong perkataan Kakashi.

Keempatnya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari atas penampungan air tidak jauh dari mereka. Terlihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Sebuah sobekan bulat besar membuat perutnya terlihat. Kening dan keduang tangannya pun terlilit perban. Sontak ketiganya minus Kushina menatap khawatir Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto melompat dari atas penampungan air tersebut dan mendarat di samping Karin. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin langsung memeluk Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_." Kata Karin sambil memeluk Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Semenit kemudian Karin melepaskan pelukannya . Kakashi dan Iruka pun melihat perubahan pada Naruto yang terus memasang wajah datar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan-jangan cemohan dari penduduk yang merubahmu menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Menurutmu." Jawab Naruto singkat dan dingin.

"_Dugaanku benar. Ia menjadi seorang yang sangat dingin. Bisa dikenali dari ekspresi dan perkataannya_." Batin Kakashi dan Iruka mengenai perubahan sikap Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_." Kata Karin lirih sambil menatap sedih ke arah Naruto.

Melihat tatapan sedih dari adikknya serta pikiran Kakashi dan Iruka. Ekspresi datar nan dingin Naruto pun langsung berubah. "Haaaah..." Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita ke Ichiraku, Teuchi-_ossan_ pasti sudah buka. Aku lapar." Kata Naruto yang sudah terdengar seperti biasanya. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian duluan saja. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Iruka-_nii_." Kata Naruto.

"Baik. Tapi jangan lama-lama." Balas Kushina lalu melompat turun dari bangunan diikuti Karin meninggalkan ketiganya.

.

Setelah Karin dan Kushina pergi, Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar nan dingin yang membuat Kakashi dan Iruka menghela nafas.

"Kami mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi sedingin ini Naruto. Tetapi jangan menunjukan sikap dinginmu itu pada kami. Seolah-olah kami juga menuduhmu sebagai penyebab kematian Sandaime-_sama._" Kata Kakashi diikuti anggukan oleh Iruka.

"Jadi kalian tidak mempunyai pikiran seperti yang lain." Kata Naruto.

"Itu benar. Kami tidak seperti para penduduk dan tetua yang langsung memutuskan tanpa mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi." Kata Iruka.

"Aku juga sudah berbicara ke _Anbu_ yang membuatmu dituduh seperti sekarang. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada mereka yang langsung menuduh tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka sepatutnya bertanya padamu dulu baru mengatakan sesuatu." Tambah Kakashi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto?" Tanya Iruka.

"Sebenarnya kalian sudah menjawabnya jadi aku tak sudah menayakannya lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Nah sekarang giliran kami yang bertanya." Balas Kakashi dengan wajah serius di balik maskernya. "Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya di pertarungan kalian bertiga!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Apakah harus?" Tanya Naruto datar. Kakashi dan Iruka pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, tetapi pertama-tama keluarlah Shikaku-s_an_. Kau tak usah bersembunyi jika anda juga ingin mendengarnya." Kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arah bangunan yang lebih tinggi dari tempat mereka.

Dari atas bangunan tersebut seseorang dengan model rambut nanas dengan dua buah luka goresan di wajahnya a.k.a Shikaku melompat turun ke mereka.

Tap!

"Ketahuan ya, _Mendokusai_. Padahal aku sudah menekan chakraku hingga titik terendah." Umpat Shikaku malas.

"Walaupun anda menekan chakra anda di titik terendah. Aku tetap bisa mendeteksinya jika memasuki area sensorku." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi bisa kau mulai Naruto!" Perintah Kakashi.

Akhirnya Naruto memulai menceritakan jalannya pertarungan mereka hingga ia dan Hiruzen terpisah kecuali pada bagian ia menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_. Setelah Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, ketiga orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membeku.

"Pantas saja aku menemukan dua jasad di dekat Sandaime-_sama_. Dan lebih mengejutkan adalah kau bertarung melawan Shodaime dan Nidaime seorang diri." Kata Kakashi.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika kau terpisah, Naruto?" Tanya Shikaku. Naruto menggeleng pelan membuat Shikaku ketiganya menghela nafas.

"Jika seperti itu kejadiannya. Jadi kematian Sandaime-_sama_ murni karena keputusannya sendiri." Kata Shikaku.

"Aku asumsikan pasti Sandaime-_sama_ menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_ mengingat Kakashi mengatakan bahwa terdapat _Fuin_ tanda penggunaan _Shiki Fujiin_ terdapat di perut Sandime-_sama_." Tambah Shikaku. Kakashi dan Iruka pun mengangguk pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi menoleh arah Naruto.

"Entahlah. " Jawab Naruto datar. "Bisa kalian rahasiankan hal ini kepada yang lain." Pinta Naruto membuat yang lain menjadi tersentak.

"Bukannya bagus jika orang-orang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Umpat Shikaku.

"Tetapi apa mereka akan mempercayainya?" Tanya Naruto. Ketiganya langsung memasang pose berpikir. "Sudah pasti tidak. Ceritamu itu tidak mungkin diterima oleh otak pendek milik mereka." Jawab Shikaku diikuti anggukan oleh Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Jadi apa kalian bisa merahasiakannya?" Tanya Naruto kembali. "Kalau itu mauma." Balas ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Kushina-_chan_ dan Karin-_chan_ pasti sudah menungguku." Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

**A WEEKS LATER**

Seminggu kemudian para tetua Konoha pun mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan Hokage selanjutnya. Awalnya Jiraiya ditunjuk namun ia menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia mempunyai pekerjaan yang penting (ngintip mungkin). Membuat para Tetua menjadi kesal namun Jiraiya memberikan sebuah saran. Yaitu akan pergi mencari Tsunade yang akan dijadikan sebagai Godaime-Hokage. Dan hasilnya para Tetua pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah Jiraiya. Kami percayakan padamu untuk mencari Tsunade." Ucap Koharu.

"Aku mengerti, tetapi aku mempunyai syarat." Tawar Jiraiya.

"Apa itu, sebutkan?" Tanya Koharu.

"Aku akan mencari Tsunade bersama dengan Tim 11." Jawab Jiraiya sontak membuat beberapa Civilian Council tersentak.

"Konoha memiliki banyak Shinobi yang hebat. Kenapa kau malah ingin pergi bersama dengan Tim 11 yang didalamnya terdapat _Genin_ yang menyebabkan kematian Hiruzen." Kata Koharu dengan nada keras.

"Kalau kalian tidak setuju. Maka cari sendiri kandidat Hokage yang layak." Perkataan Jiraiya pun membungkam semua yang menolak syarat Jiraiya.

"Baiklah terserah padamu." Dengan berat Koharu pun menyetujui syarat Jiraiya.

"_Paling tidak jika aku dan Naruto berhasill membawa Tsunade, mungkin rasa benci penduduk Konoha pada Naruto sedikit berkurang._" Pikir Jiraiya lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

.

.

Pooft!

Jiraiya muncul menggunakan _Shunshin_ miliknya di depan pintu apartemen Trio Uzumaki. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya seseorang di balik pintu tersebut.

Clek!

"Oh _Ero-Sennin_." Sapa sang pembuka pintu a.k.a Kushina. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina kemudian.

"Panggil Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang berlatih. Beritahukan saja pada kami, kami sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya ke Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina. "Tidak, Naruto harus mendengarnya langsung dariku. Kalau begitu kita ke tempatnya latihan." Balas Jiraiya.

Kushina mengangguk paham. Ia tahu kalau sensei-nya ini sedang ingin membicarakan sesautu yang penting dengan Naruto. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen memanggil Karin dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke tempat Naruto berlatih.

.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Area tempat berlatih Naruto yang tadinya sebuah padang rumput dengan beberapa pohon kini berubah drastis. Beberapa pohon terlihat hangus terbakar dan di permukaan tanah beberapa berukuran sedang tercipta.

"Hoosh!..Hosh!...ternyata menggabungkan _Rasengan _dengan perubahan chakra milikku ternyata lumayan sulit." Kata Naruto dengan nafas memburu yang sedang duduk di dekat salah satu pohon yang masih utuh.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan Naruto dan dari kepulan asap itu terlihat tiga orang tepatnya Jiraiya, Karin dan Kushina.

"Oh Karin-_chan_, Kushi-_chan_ dan _Ero-Sennin_." Sapa Naruto.

Bugh! Bugh!

Kushina dan Karin langsung menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menghadiahi sebuah bogem mentah. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya menatap horor area di sekitarnya.

"_Latihan apa yang dilakukan bocah ini sampai-sampai membuat area ini hancur berantakan_." Batin Jiraiya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan Haah!" Umpat Naruto kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya di letakkan di atas tanah dengan beberapa luka bakar dan sayatan.

"Cuma latihan ringan katamu." Umpat Karin tidak kalah kesal. "Jadi tiga hari ini _Nii-chan_ melaku-"

Karin langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat tangan kanan Naruto dan dengan cepat ia dan Kushina langsung mengobati tangan kanan Naruto. Sementara Jiraiya masih menatap horor area di sekitarnya.

"Jadi ada apa kalian berdua dan _Ero-Sennin_ datang kemari?" Kata Naruto disela-sela Karin dan Kushina mengobati tangan kanannya.

Jiraiya yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menatap horor daerah di sekitarnya dan langsung memasang wajah serius ke Naruto.

"Begini, Aku, kau dan timmu akan pergi mencari seseorang untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya." Jawab Jiraiya _To the point_.

"Jadi Konoha memberikanku sebuah misi. Aku kira Konoha tidak akan peduli lagi denganku apalagi memberiku sebuah misi penting seperti ini." Kata Naruto tajam membuat Jiraiya tersentak.

Dari perkataan Naruto. Jiraiya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa perkataannya mengarah ke masalahnya dengan para penduduk Konoha. "Kenapa bukan kau yang menjadi Hokage selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto datar ke Jiraiya.

"Ara..Ara...Menjadi Hokage hanya akan membuat penelitianku menjadi terganggu." Jawab Jiraiya enteng.

"Penelitian apanya." Umpat Karin dan Kushina bersamaan. "Lalu kenapa mereka menunjuk kau dan timku untuk mencari Hokage selanjutnya itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku sendiri yang memintanya. Dan awalnya mereka sempat menolaknya-". "Sudah kuduga." Potong Naruto.

"-Tetapi aku menyuruh mereka mencari sendiri kandidat Hokage selanjutnya jika mereka menolak syaratku." Jiraiya melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat di potong Naruto.

"Hn. Begitu rupanya. Bukan ide yang buruk untuk orang hentai sepertimu." Timpal Naruto membuat beberapa persimpangan muncul di wajah Jiraiya.

"Hey Gaki, aku tidak mesum tetapi aku super mesum." Balas Jiraiya dengan percaya diri membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"_Huuft...Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mempercayakan kami pada orang mesum tingkat dewa ini_." Batin Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang akan kita cari untuk menjadi kandidat Hokage selanjunya dan kenapa harus mencarinya? Apa dia tidak ada di Konoha?" Tanya Karin yang telah selesai memperban tangan kanan Naruto.

"Orang yang akan kita cari adalah Tsunade, salah satu legenda _Sannin_ sepertiku dan ia sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha karena kebiasaan buruk." Jawab Jiraiya. Ketiganya pun hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Besok pagi." Jawab Jiraiya spontan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. "Persiapkan segala keperluan kalian. Besok kutunggu di gerbang jam 7." Jawab Jiraiya lalu pergi menggunakan _Shunshin_ miliknya.

Setalah Jiraiya pergi. Naruto pun menghela nafasnya. "Bukannya hal ini bagus _Nii-chan_. Jika kita berhasil membawa pulang orang bernama Tsunade itu. Mungkin rasa benci penduduk terhadapmu akan berkurang." Ucap Karin.

"Benar juga." Timpal Kushina.

"Hmmn. Benar juga." Umpat Naruto. "Ayo kita kembali. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Tambah Naruto lalu memegang tangan keduanya dan menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

Pagi di gerbang Konoha terlihat beberapa orang yaitu. Tim 11, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka serta Tim 9 dan 8 yang ternyata juga mempunyai sebuah misi yang belum diselesaikan karena Invasi Konoha.

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dengan gambar pusaran air di punggung serta di lengan kirinya. Celana standar _Chunin_ hitam begitupula sepatunya. Sebuah _Wristband _putih untuk menutupi _Fuin_ penyimpanan di lengan kirinya. Dan untuk _Hitae-Atte_ miliknya terpasang di kening.

"Coba lihat, ternyata kau masih diberi misi rupanya Naruto." Ejek Kiba sambil menatap Naruto.

"Lain kali kita bertarung lagi Naruto." Kini Neji yang berucap dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Aku penasaran seberapa kuat kau sehingga Sandaime-Hokage rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu." Tambah Neji.

Sontak beberapa diantara mereka langsung menatap Neji karena perkataannya kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar.

"Hey bocah, jaga omonganmu." Umpat Jiraiya dengan tajam ke arah Neji.

"_**Well Naruto, sepertinya kau mulai tidak disukai oleh mereka**_." Kata Kurama pada Naruto melalui telepati. "_Aku tidak peduli_." Balas Naruto dingin.

"Sudahlah _Ero-Sennin_. Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Naruto membuat Jiraiya hanya menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Kata Jiraiya

Tim 11 dan Jiraiya pun meninggal gerbang Konoha meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka karena Tim 8 dan 9 juga telah berangkat.

"Aku khawatir pada Naruto, walaupun ia kuat tetapi ia masih berumur 13 tahun." Ujar Iruka.

"Kau benar, perlahan-lahan mentalnya akan rusak seiiring waktu karena hinaan penduduk dan bahkan teman seangkatanmu pun ikut menghinanya." Tambah Kakashi.

"Tapi aku berharap mereka berhasil membawa Tsunade. Mungkin hal itu akan menurunkan hinaan yang diterima Naruto." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Benar." Balas Iruka.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 19 selesai juga. **

**Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan. **

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**Balasan beberapa Review :**

**R : **bagus sih... tapi ada beberapa kezalahan. fatal... kenapa harus di buat 2 versi shiki fujin sedangkan salah satu sage of the six path itu ada yang bisa menggunakan salah satu kemampuannya... mencari informaasi n menarik jiwa secara paksa trus lempar tuh roh kepatung raja neraka atau apalah saya lupa ... salqh satu kemampuan pain... ok lanjut**  
B : **Ya Autohr mengerti alasan... Tetapi disini kemampuan Rinnegan yang dikuasai Naruto masih Pain Tendou dan

**R : **sepertinya bakalan menjadi dark naruto**  
B : **Mungkin ya mungkin tidak.

**R : **lanjut dechhh pokokx udch 19 chapter seharux di skip time ke shipuuden aja dan naru jadi uzukage tapi itu terserah penulis aq ikutin aja**  
B : **Skipnya mugkin terjadi di chapter 22-23

**R : **wah...wah...wah...  
Naru mulai di benci nih...  
saya rasa yg mencari Tsunade bukan Naru neh(sudah di benci). dan apakah seperti di canon yg jd hokage atau yg lain?  
saya menantikan trio Uzumaki pergi dr desa..**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Ahh... Seperti biasa, para penduduk bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Oke, nanti Jiraiya akan melatih ketiganya atau bagaimana? Semoga latihannya diceritakan juga di fic ini dan tidak diskip. Anggap saja sebagai filler kalo dalam canonnya hahaha. Setelah itu baru kembali mengikuti Canon sampai Arc Invasi Konoha. Dan untuk Sasuke nantinya, saran Saya agar dia masuk Akatsuki dan tidak keluar dari Akatsuki sampai PDS 4. Yang berarti tidak usah membentuk tim Taka lagi mengingat karakter Karin yang alih peran menjadi adik Naruto dalam fic ini. Jadi Anda tidak perlu memaksakan untuk merombak member tim Taka nantinya. Segitu saja dari Saya. Terimakasih telah mengupdate cerita ini.**  
B : **Saran Senpai akan Author pikirkan

**R : **Lanjut... thor apa nanti saat naruto memanggil tsunade nenek " lagi atau julukan lain  
Apa naruto akan pergi dari konoha untuk menenangkan diri bersama karin dan kushina atau sendiri  
Itu aja thor  
Pokok nya thor SEMANGAT**  
B **Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R : **Bgus crita nya senpai,tpi knpa anda mmbuat naruto di slahkn, ,knpa bukan nuru yg jdi pahlawan, ,aq bner2 bingung dengan otak anda**  
B : **Yah begitulah. Otak Author memang sedikit membingungkan.

**R : **Keren thor..  
Apa disini ng' ada yg taw kejadian sebenarnya,sehingga semua orang nyalahin naruto yg bwat hiruzen meninggal...?  
Ksiahan naruto kalau terus di siksa kayak gitu thor/bwat naruto skali2 marah k para anbu itu.  
O,iya tmben lambat update nya thor..  
Lanjut thor..  
Terus perjuanganmu thor...**  
B : **Cuman beberapa orang akan mengetahuinya dan sudah terjawab di chapter ini.  
Maaf Laptop author sempat Blue Screen.

**R : **Ntar ada yg nhebersihin namanya Naruto ga?  
Naruto kasian banget,kayanya dia tertekan tuh dah keilangan Hiruzen di tuduh pula!  
lanjut dong and update kilat,,,  
apa Naruto bakal pergi nyari Orochimaru wat balas dendam?**  
B : **Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R : **Apa Naruto akan memberitahukan kepada Konoha apa yang terjadi sebenarnya atau malah sebaliknya.

"LANJUTT"**  
B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Bagus sih, tp agak kecewa jg sama shiki fujin kedua. Apa gak enteng bgt tuh tumbal jiwa bisa digantikan hanya dgn sejumlah cakra? Klo tumbalnya seluruh cakra yg dimiliki sih, menurutku itu memadai, karna bgmnpun cakra gak bisa disamain dgn jiwa, sebab kehabisan cakra blum tentu mati, tp kehilangan jiwa udah pasti mati. Trus efeknya yg cuma beberapa saat itu mnurutku terlalu ringan unt jutsu yg harusnya mengorbankan nyawa. Ada baiknya jika efeknya itu lebih fatal lg...  
Trus mengenai pernyataan Naruto yg mengatakan 'jika jiwa seseorg disegel diperut dewa kematian tdk ada cara unt mengambilnya kembali, jadi tdk bisa dibangkitkan kembali', itu harusnya tdk perlu ada thor. Karna pernyataan itu sdh pasti terbantahkan. Kenyataannya, Hiruzen dan Minato yg tersegel diperut dewa kematian tetap bisa dibangkitkan dgn edo tensei oleh Orochimaru di PDS IV dgn cara mengambil topeng dewa kematian dan membatalkan kontrak org yg disegel diperut Shinigami...  
Silahkan dilanjut!  
**B : **Kan udah aja penjelasannya bahwa Klan Uzumaki ahli dalam Fuinjutsu makanya Author memciptakan shiki Fujiin milik Naruto dan. Dan untuk perkataan Naruto. Kejadian dimana Orochimaru mengeluarkan jiwa para hokage pendulu kan terjadi di masa depan. Jadi Naruto belum mengetahuinya.

**R : **kapan penduduk desa mengetahui kekuatan naruto yg sebenarnya.**  
B : **Mungkin setelah meninggalkan Konoha.

**Untuk Review yang tidak dibalas mungkin karena Review yang ada tanyakan hampir sama jadi author tidak usah menulisnya.**

**Dan untuk para readers yang mengingkan untuk dilanjut. Tentu saja akan dilanjutkan-_ttbayooo_**

* * *

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG ::..**

**..:: LOG OUT ::..**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

**..:: CHAPTER 20 ::..**

Tim 11 dan Jiraiya saat ini tengah melompati dahan demi dahan, sambil melompat Karin dan Kushina terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sedangkan Jiraiya hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Setelah hampir dua jam mereka berempat akhirnya tiba di sebuah desa yang lumayan ramai yang terdapat sebuah banguna besar mirip kastil di bagian tengah (Lupa nama desanya). Satu demi satu tempat judi mereka masuki untuk menanyakan mengenai Tsunade. Namun tetapi petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Tsunade. Malahan ada tempat Judi yang ingin utang Tsunade dibayar oleh mereka sontak keempatnya langsung keluar dengan kecepatan kilat.

Hari mulai gelap mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah penginapan di pusat desa. Di dalam penginapan mereka Jiraiya tampak sibuk memikirkan ide tentang buku Icha-Icha Paradise edisi terbaru miliknya sedangkan Karin memilih tidur karena kelelahan mencari Tsunade.

Sedangkan Naruto memilih berbaring di atas atap penginapan sambill memainkan kunai _Hiraishin_ miliknya. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan T-shirt berlengan pendek dengan gambar pusaran air di bagian punggung. Celana merah pendek dan tidak lupa sepatu shinobi hitam miliknya.

"Masih memikirkan hal kemarin?" Sebuah suara feminim membuat Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah suara.

"Tidak...Bukan hal itu Kushi-_chan_." Jawab Naruto.

Kushina yang mengenakan _Kimono_ biru laut dengan aksen bunga sakura di bagian lengan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto. "Lalu apa yang Naru-_kun_ pikirkan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Mengenai hal kedepannya." Jawab Naruto menoleh ke arah langit.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajah ke telingan Kushina dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kushina sedikit tersentak. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah membisikkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah...Tetapi apapun keputusan Naru-_kun_ pasti kuikuti." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_...Kushi-_chan_!" Balas Naruto lalu memeluk Kushina yang sontak membuat yang di peluk menjadi merona tipis. "Mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto masih memeluk Kushina dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

Keduanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat turun dari atap penginapan. Satu per satu toko yang menyediakan hiburan mereka masuki karena di desa itu sedang terjadi festival tahunan. Setelah lelah bermain mereka dua beristirahat sambil menyantap ramen di salah satu kedai.

Setelah selesai mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapan. Di tengah perjalanan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya membuat Kushina penasaran.

"Ada apa Naru-_kun_?" Tanya Kushina.

Sambil merogoh sakunya, Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah ke Kushina. Setelah ia sudah berada di depan Kushina, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna orange.

"Aku membeli ini di salah satu toko." Kata Naruto sambil memasangkan jepit rambut tersebut pada Kushina. "Dan lihat sangat pas dan kau terlihat cantik mengenakannya!" Puji Naruto sambil menatap wajah Kushina yang hanya beberapa senti wajahnya.

"_A-Arigatou _Naru-_kun_!" Kata Kushina lalu berjinjit dan memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Naruto sehingga sang empunya sedikit merona.

"Kau curang Kushi-_chan_!" Umpat Naruto.

"Curang apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto langsung menarik kepala Kushina dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya penuh rasa sayang walaupun cukup singkat mampu membuat wajah Kushina memerah sempurna seperti warna rambutnya.

"_Dengan begini aku bisa melupakan sedikit yang kupirkan_." Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat Kushina yang sudah merona hebat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar gerbang desa tersebut terlihat dua orang berbeda warna rambut, yang pertama berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat namun kedua tangannya terlihat terbungkus perban sedangkan yang satunya remaja berambut putih mengenakan kacamata.

"Apa kau yakin ia berada di sini?" Tanya si rambut hitam a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Saya yakin Orochimaru-_sama_." Balas remaja di samping-nya a.k.a Kabuto.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Tim 11 dan Jiraiya melanjutkan menyisir seluruh pelosok desa untuk mencari Tsunade. Namun kali ini Jiraiya membagi mereka menjadi dua kelompok yaitu ia bersama Karin sedangan Naruto bersama Kushina.

Di bagian kastil yang mirip sebuah gang ternyata Tim 11 dan Jiraiya didahului oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang sudah menemukan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Bagaimana Tsunade? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil mengankat kedua tangannya yang menghitam. "Jangan Tsunade-_sama_!" Kata Shizune yang berada di belakangnya

"Berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya." Jawab Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kuberi waktu satu hari. Besok ditempat ini aku tunggu keputusanmu...Khukukukuku." Kata Orochimaru lalu tertawa khas miliknya. "Ayo Kabuto!" Tambah Orochimaru.

"Ha'i!" Keduanya lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_ masing-masing.

"Tsunade-_sama_ apa anda akan menyetuinya?" Tanya Shizune.

"Entahlah Shizune, aku butuh sake untuk menengkan diriku"

Keduanya pun beranjak dari gang tersebut untuk mencari kedai sake. Sesampainya di sebuah kedai Sake ternyata Jiraiya dan Karin bertemu dengan mereka.

"Ternyata kau disini Tsunade-_hime_." Sapa Jiraiya.

"Apa dia orang yang kita cari _Ero-sennin_?" Tanya Karin. Jiraiya mengangguk pelan lalu duduk pada kursi kedai di samping Tsunade. "Siapa dia Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia putri Minato dan Ayuki, Uzumaki Karin." Jawab Jiraiya membuat Tsunade sedikit tersentak. "Pantas aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, ia mirip dengan ibunya." Kata Tsunade lalu menengguk saku di tangannya.

"Ada apa Jiraiya tumben kau tidak melakukan hobi busukmu itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Begini langsung ke initinya..." Jiraiya menjeda kalimatnya sambil menenguk sake. "...Apa kau tahu Konoha baru saja diserang dan hasilnya Sandaime tewas dan para Tetua ingin kau yang menjadi Godaime-Hokage." Sambung Jiraiya.

"S-Sandaime tewas?" Tanya Tsunade tersentak. "Dan apa kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya." Kata Jiraiya.

"Siapa?"

"Orochimaru!" Untuk kedua kalinya Tsunade tersentak. "Cih! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi Hokage, Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Kau tahu kan kesibukanku mengenai jaringan mata-mataku yang luas. Apalagi aku harus melanjutkan edisi terbaru dari novelku." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Untuk apa aku menjadi Hokage. Lagipula aku tidak mau berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas bodoh itu." Kata Tsunade lalu kesekian kalianya menenngguk sake.

"Bukan hanya itu alasanku untuk mencarimu dan menjadikanmu Hokage, Tsunade-_hime_." Kata Jiraiya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu yang lain?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Kau tahu Minato dan Ayuki sebenarnya mempunyai dua anak yang pertama adalah Karin dan yang kedua adalah Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto mengalami hal yang buruk karena ia disalahkan atas tewasnya Sandaime." Jelas Jiraiya.

"Itu artinya jika kalian berhasil membujukku menjadi Hokage nama anak itu akan bersih atau jika aku sudah menjadi Hokage kalian ingin menjelaskannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jelas Tsunade dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jiraiya.

"Aku takut Naruto akan membenci Konoha dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam jurang kebencian tanpa dasar karena hinaan penduduk terhadapnya." Kata Jiraiya.

"Dan apa kau tahu! Sifat Naruto itu hampir sama dengan kedua orang yang telah pergi meninggalkanmu itu walaupun impian Naruto sedikit berbeda." Tambah Jiraiya membuat Tsunade sedikit tersentak. "_Dan...Nawaki_!" Batin Tsunade.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang menjelaskannya bahwa anak itu tidak bersalah." Balas Tsunade.

"Itu karena aku belum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pertarungannya sewaktu Invasi." Kata Jiraiya sambil memijit pelepisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak minta ia menceritakannya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Semenjak hari itu ia berubah 180 derajat menjadi sorang yang dingin dan tertutup." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada Karin, ia pasti tahu." Umpat Tsunade, Jiraiya langsung _Facepalm_ mendengarnya. "Benar juga!" Kata Jiraiya.

"_Baka_!" Ejek Tsunade.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu _Hime_? Apa kau-"

"Aku kupikirkan." Potong Tsunade. "_Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua sekali lagi tetapi...AKKKHHH_!" Pikir Tsunade lalu berteriak frustasi di dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kalian menginaplah di tempat kami." Tawar Jiraiya. "Naruto dan Kushina pasti sudah berada di sana menunggu kita." Tambahnya, dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

.

.

Di penginapan sementara Jiraiya dan Tim 11, Jiraiya dan Tsunade melanjutkan acara minum sake mereka namun tanpa sepengetahuan Jiraiya dan Shizune, Tsunade mengcampurkan sesuatu pada sake milik keduanya. Tim 11 juga tidak menyadarinya karena mereka sudah terlelap.

.

.

Siang harinya Jiraiya dan Shizune masih terkena efek dari sesuatu yang dimasukka Tsunade pada sake keduanya sehingga mereka belum sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Kushina dan Karin lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan, sementara Naruto memilih untuk melatih fisiknya di dekat desa.

Tsunade kini berada di tempat pertemuannya dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku akan mengobati kedua lenganmu tetapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu jangan pernah menyentuh desa Konoha lagi." Jelas Tsunade.

"Setuju!" Balas Orochimaru, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Tsunade dan sesampainya disana Orochimaru langsung mengankat kedua lengannya di depan Tsunade.

Kedua telapak Tsunade mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kehijauan dan perlahan diarahkan ke kedua lengan Orochimaru.

Jleeb!

Keduanya langsung melompat mundur ketika sebuah kunai mengarah dan menancap di tengah-tengah mereka. Orochimaru lalu menoleh ke arah lemparan dan mendapati Kabuto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Apa maksudmu Kabuto?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Chakra yang dialirkannya tadi bukan merupakan chakra penyembuh melainkan chakra yang tidak aku ketahui." Jawab Kabuto.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Tsunade dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kabuto.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan mereka walaupun hanya sekali..." Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya lalu melompat ke Orochimaru.

Braaak!

Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung melompat kebelakang sebelum pukulan monster milik Tsunade menghantamnya sehingga membuat tempat tersebut hancur berantakan.

"...Aku belum bisa mempercayaimu bahwa kau tidak akan menyentuh Konoha!" Sambung Tsunade dan mengejar keduanya yang telah kabur. Jaket atau apalah milik Tsunade yang berwarna hijau pun terlepas dan menyankut di antara puing-puing bekas pukulannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di penginapan perlahan keduanya mulai sadarkan diri namun efek dari sake milik Tsunade membuat mereka tidak bisa menggunaka chakra mereka secara baik.

"TSUNADE-_SAMA_!" Teriak Shizune karena mengingat siang ini adalah hari perjanjian Tsunade dan Orochimaru

"Apa ada Shizune?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Nanti kujelaskan selama di jalan, pokoknya kita harus bergegas." Jawab Shizune dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

Kedua dengan cepat menuju ke tempat ke Tsunade dan selama perjalan Shizune menceritakan semuanya sontak membuat Jiraiya terkejut. Dalam perjalan kesana mereka juga bertemu dengan Karin dan Kushina, lalu keempatnya pun berangkat bersama ke tempat Tsunade dan Orochimaru.

.

.

.

**Tsunade Place**

Saat ini Tsunade dan Orochimaru beserta Kabuto berada di lahan yang sangat luas di dekat desa. Di sana-sini terlihat puluhan kawah berbagai ukuran. Tak berselang lama Jiraiya, Shizune, Karin dan Kushina tiba di tempat itu.

"Tsunade kuharap kau menolak tawarannya?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak akan mengobati tangannya itu!" Balas Tsunade lalu berlari ke arah Orochimaru.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Dengan cepat Orochimaru menghindari seluruh pukulan monster milik Tsunade. Kabuto tidak tinggal diam dan langsung berlari arah Tsunade dengan pisau chakra di kedua tanyannya.

Zwuush! Zwuush! Wuush!

Tsunade menghindari dengan baik seluruh serangan pisau chakra di kedua tangan Kabuto. Lalu melompat mundur tidak jauh dari keempatnya.

"Kalian lawan bocah kacamata itu!" Perintah Tsunade.

"Karin! Kushina! Kalian lawan dia sementara kami membantu Tsunade!" Perintah Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Bruuk! Bruuk!

Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya dan Shizune ambruk di tempat mereka berdiri karena efek dari sake milik Tsunade semakin membuat tubuh mereka susah digerakkan.

"Uhh! Sial! Apa yang kau masukkan ke sake semalam Tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil berusaha berdiri. Begitupula Shizune yang berusah berdiri.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan Orochimaru!" Kata Tsunade.

"Jangan Tsunade-_sama_!" Kata Shizune.

Tsunade langsung berlari dengan mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Orochimaru yang hanya menyeringai.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Ledakan-ledakan pun bermunculan di area tersebut, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang membuat Orochimaru terluka karena ia terus menghindari pukulan dan tendangan dari Tsunade. Di akhir lompatannya Orochimaru mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari dalam mulutnya.

Sraak!

Bersamaan dengan itu Tsunade langsung muncul di depan Orochimaru dengan sebuah pukulan, namun Orochimaru lebih cepat mengayunkan Kusanagi miliknya dengan cara menggoyangkan kepalanya sehingga tangan kanan Tsunade pun terkena tebasan tersebut.

Bruuk!

Tsunade jatuh di depan Orochimaru sambil memperhatikan lengan kirinya yang berlumuran dari lukanya. Pandangan Tsunade terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat darah yang mengalir di lengan kirinya.

"TSUNADE/-_SAMA_!" Terika Jiraiya dan Shizune bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Karin and Kushina VS Kabuto**

Setelah diperintahkan Jiraiya, Karin dan Kushina langsung berlari sambil merapalkan _Handseal_ ke Kabuto dengan pisau chakra yang masih aktif di kedua tangannya.

**Katon : G****ō****uryu****ū****ka no Jutsu**

Dua naga yang terbuat dari api langsung melesat ke arah Kabuto. Setelah mengeluarkna naga api keduanya berpisah, Karin ke kiri dan Kushina ke kanan.

Blaar!

Sebuah ledakan berintensitas sedang tercipta ketika dua naga api mengenai tempat Kabuto berdiri. Empat orang yang berada tidak jauh ledakan tersebut menoleh ke arah ledekan.

"Bagaiman mereka bisa menggunakan _Katon _sehebat itu?" Tanya Shizune masih posisi menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu semua Naruto yang melatihnya dan aku tidak tahu dimana ia belajar." Jawab Jiraiya dengan posisi yang sama dengan Shizune.

"Lalu dimana Naruto sekarang?" Tanya Shizune.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi ia pasti datang mengingat sifatnya yang tidak ingin orang terdekatnya terluka." Jawab Jiraiya. "_Walaupun sifat dinginnya sedikit merepotkan_." Tambah Jiraiya dalam hati.

.

Back To Fight

Zwuush!

Kabuto melompat keluar dari kepulan asap hasil ledakan tanpa luka apapun dan pisau chakra di tangannya sudah tidak aktif, namun diluar dugaan Kabuto, Kushina sudah berada di belakang dengan _Nuibari_ di tangan kanannya. Setelah Kabuto berada di jarak jangkauan _Nuibari_, Kushina langsung mengarahkan _Nuibari_ ke luhur Kabuto.

Traank!

Kabuto dengan cepat mengeluarkan kunai dan menahan ayunan _Nuibari_. Namun Karin langsung muncul di samping keduanya sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan.

Duag!

Kabuto terkena telak tendangan dari Karin dan membuatnya terlempar ke samping namun berhasil mendarat dengan baik. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pil dan langsung memakannya. Luka lebam hasil tendangan Karin pun mulai pulih.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi!" Ucap Kabuto lalu mengaktifkan pisau chakra di tangan kanannya. Dan langsung berlari ke Karin dan Kushina.

.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

"_**Naruto berhentilah berlatih**_**.**" Kata Kurama Yin melalui telepati.

"Memangnya kenapa Kurama." Balas Naruto datar.

"_**Karin dan lainnya sedang bertarung dengan orang yang ingin kau hancurkan**_." Kata Kurama membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. "_**Segeralah ke arat barat**_**!**" Perintah Kurama.

"Tidak perlu! Hubungi saja Kurama di tubuh Karin dan beritahukan pada Karin agar melempar kunai milikku ke Orochimaru." Balas Naruto dingin.

.

.

**Back To Karin**

"_**Karin-chan lempar kunai milik Naruto ke arah orang itu**_." Kata Kurama Yang melalui telepati.

"_Untuk apa?_" tanya Karin

"_**Lempar dan lihat saja**_." Jawab Kurama.

Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kurama di dalam tubuhnya, Karin mengeluarkan kunai milik Naruto dan langsung melempar ke arah Kabuto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kabuto menunduk menghindari kunai tersebut dengan cara menunduk namun inilah yang diinginkan duo Kurama dan Naruto.

"Sudah/_**Sudah**_!" Kata Karin dan Dou Kurama melalui Telepati bersamaan.

Di tempat Naruto, ia langsung menghilang dengan _Rasengan _di tangan kanan diikuti kilatan kuning. Dan sedetik kemudian muncul tepat di atas Kabuto sambil menangkap kunai yang dilempar Karin. Kabuto langsung terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang bersiap melayangkan _Rasengan_ di atasnya.

**Rasengan**

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan langsung mengejutkan semuanya karena Jiraiya dan Shizune tidak melihat Karin dan Kushina melakukan apa-apa begitupula dengan Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang langsung menoleh ke arah ledakan.

Perlahan kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan kaki kanan berada di punggung Kabuto.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-_KUN_/_NII-CHAN_!" Teriak semuanya minus Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

"_Hey Kurama kenapa malah kutu buku ini yang kena, bukannya aku bilang Orochimaru_**.**"umpat Naruto pada Kurama Yin melalui telepati.

"_**Salahkan Kurama Yang di tubuh adikmu**_." Balas Kurama Yin lalu memutus telepati mereka.

"S-sialan kau!" Umpat Kabuto yang berada di dalam kawah. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Diam! Urusanku bukan denganmu!"

Duagh!

Setelah berkata dengan dingin, Naruto langsung memukul wajah Kabuto hingga membuatnya pingsan. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Orochimaru langsung menyeringai.

"Khukukuku...bagaimana dengan hadiahnya Bocah _Hiraishin_!" Umpat Orochimaru sambil tertawa psikopat.

"Diam! Akan kuhancurkan kau hingga ke bagian tubuh terkecilmu!" Umpat Naruto dingin membuat Karin dan Kushina sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan Naruto yang terlihat sangat dingin.

"_Dinginnya_." Pikir Jiraiya, Shizune dan Tsunade dalam hati mereka.

"Jiraiya apanya yang sama!" Kata Tsunade.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Orochimaru sambil memegang kunai miliknya. Tidak mau dihancurkan oleh Naruto, Orochimaru langsung berlari menjauh dari Tsunade dan Naruto.

Melihat Orochimaru melompat menjauh, Naruto melompat ke atas dan langsung melempar kunai miliknya ke bawah lalu merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Tajuu Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Satu kunai tadi langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ribuan dan langsung menghujani area di sekitarnya dengan ruang lingkup sekitar 200 meter namun tidak ada satu pun yang mengarah Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Shizune.

"Kalian semua keluar dari ruang lingkup kunaiku!" perintah Naruto.

Jleeb! Jleeb Jleeb!

Ribuan kunai milik Naruto pun menancap di area dibawahnya. Jiraiya dan Shizune yang masih terkena efek dari sake milik Tsunade berusaha bangkit dan langsung keluar dari ruang lingkup kunai Naruto, sedangkan Tsunade yang masih syok melihat darah belum bisa menggerak.

"Kenapa Tsunade-_baachan_ belum keluar dari area ini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit keras agar dapat didengar oleh Tsunade.

"Naruto! Tsunade-_sama_ sedang syok karena ia mempunyai trauma jika melihat darah." Kata Shizune. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di depan Tsunade.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan (membunuh) Orochimaru Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade mendongak ke Naruto untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Itu karena ia penghalang utamaku untuk mencapai perdamaian dan juga membuat _Jiji_ harus menderita di dalam perut Shinigami." Balas Naruto datar+dingin membuat Tsunade sedikit tersentak.

"Ja-jadi Hiruzen-_sensei_ mati karena menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_?" Tanya Tsunade dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu menyentuh bahu Tsunade dan muncul di samping Kushina yang masih menyimpan kunai miliknya. "Jagi Tsunade-_baachan_ dan apabila si kutu buku itu bangun tahan dia selama mungkin." Kata Naruto pada Kushina dan Karin yang dibalas anggukan.

.

Tap!

Sementara itu Orochimaru yang sudah mendarat di dekat salah satu kunai Naruto dari lompatannya berniat kabur dengan cara masuk ke dalam tanah langsung terkejut ketika Naruto muncul di depannya. "Mau kabur! Jangan harap!" Kata Naruto.

Duagh!

Orochimaru langsung terpental ke samping ketika Naruto melakukan _Right Roundhouse Kick_ tepat di kepalanya. Setelah itu Naruto kembali menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di belakang Orochimaru yang masih terpental.

Dugh!

Orochimaru kembali terpental ke samping karena kepalanya terkena hantaman kaki kanan Naruto yang kembali menghilang dan muncul tepat di depannya.

Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!

Terkena hantaman dan terpental. Itulah yang sekarang dialami Orochimaru. Sedangkan yang berada di luar area kunai Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka melihat pertarungan satu pihak Naruto.

"_Minato, ia seperti dirimu kecuali sifat dinginnya pada orang lain_." Batin Jiraiya.

"Kiroi Senko." Gumam Shizune dan Tsunade yang mulai pulih dari syoknya.

"Bagaimana dengan rekan Orochimaru?" Tanya Jiriaya pada Karin dan Kushina.

"Ia masih belum bergerak." Jawab Kushina.

.

Back To Fight

Setelah terpental puluhan kali, Naruto muncul di depan Orochimaru sambil bersiap menghantam dagu Orochimaru menggunakan lutut kanannya.

Duagh! Zwuush!

Orochimaru terpental dengan cepatnya ke atas akibat hantaman lutut Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto langsung mencabut kunai yang berada di dekatnya lalu melemparnya melewati Orochimaru.

"Terima ini!" Kata Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Orochimaru dengan _Rasengan_ di tangan kanan.

**Rasengan**

Zwuush! Duarr!

Naruto menghantamkan _Rasengan_ miliknya pada punggung Orochimaru hingga membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Kepulan debu langsung menghiasi tempat Orochimaru terhantam.

"Masih belum!" Gumam Naruto lalu merapalkan _Handseal_

**Katon : Sanryuu Huashi no Jutsu**

Duarr!

Tiga naga api langsung menghantam tempat Orochimaru yang masih terdapat kepulan debu. Ledakan yang cukup besar pun terjadi kembali di tempat Orochimaru.

Pooft! Tap!

Bersamaan dengan mendaratnya Naruto, sebuah kepulan asap muncul di tempat Kabuto sehingga membuat Karin dan Kushina terkejut. "Sial! Dia kabur!" kata keduanya.

"Khukukuku...aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu Bocah _Hiraishin_." Sebuah suara langsung mengejutkan semuanya terutama Naruto. Mereka semua lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sialan!" Umpat Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bekas ledakan yang ternyata tubuh Orochimaru terganti dengan sebuah ular yang hangus terpanggang.

Kabuto langsung muncul disamping Orohimaru lalu merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_. "Orochimaru-_sama_ lengan kanan anda! Kita tak bisa lolos jika tidak menggunakan Manda dan Kuchiyose lain untuk pengalihan." Perintah Orochimaru.

Setelah _Handseal_-nya selesai, Kabuto menggigit ujung jarinya lalu mengoleskan darah miliknya ke lengan kanan Orochimaru yang terdapat sebuah _Kanji_. (Kuharap tidak terbalik).

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Dua buah kepulan asap besar langsung muncul di depan Naruto, setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihat dua ular berukuran raksasa muncul. Ular pertama berwarna ungu dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang berada di atas ular tersebut. Dan ular kedua adalah ular berkepala tiga berwarna coklat.

"**Siapa yang berani memanggil Manda-**_**sama**_** kemari!**" Kata Ular berwarna ungu a.k.a Manda.

"Maaf Manda-_sama_ tapi kami membutuhkan bantuan disini." Kata Kabuto.

"**Sebaiknya kau mempersiap 100 manusia untukku setelah ini Orochimaru**." Kata Manda.

.

.

**With Jiraiya and Other**

"Sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau Tsunade. Kalau tidak aku sudah pasti memanggil salah satu katak untuk membantu Naruto." Kata Jiraiya.

"Kalian berdua cepat panggil Kuchi-"

"TIDAK USAH! BIAR KUCHIYOSE MILIKKU YANG MENGURUSNYA!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto -_kun_/_Nii-chan_!" kata Kushina dan Karin bersamaan.

"Ini urusanku dan dia." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Orochimaru yang berada di atas Manda.

"Mau kubantu Naruto." Suara Tsunade yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Naruto langsung mengejutkan semuanya minus Naruto. "Bukannya kau masih trauma dengan darah?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Itu dulu! Sekarang tidak lagi." Jawab Tsunade sambil merapalkan _Handseal_ lalu menyentuh luka di lengannya tadi sehingga perlahan luka di lengannya mulai tertutup.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau gila? Melawan _Sannin_ sepertiku dan dua ular raksasa. Kau bisa tewas, _Baka_." Jawab Tsunade sedikit keras.

"Ingat ini! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai tujuanku." Kata Naruto membuat Tsunade langsung mengingat dua orang yang sangat berarti buatnya tergiang di kepalanya.

"_Aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku_." (Maaf kata-katanya sedikit Author ubah).

"_Jiraiya benar ia mirip dengan keduanya walaupun sifatnya yang dingin_." Pikir Tsunade.

"Aku urus Orochimaru sementara kau kedua ular itu dengan Kuchiyose yang tadi kau katakan." Kata Tsunade membuat Naruto sedikit geram pasalkan ia yang ingin menghajar Orochimaru.

"Hey! Orochimaru bagianku!" Balas Naruto.

"Sudahlah kau bisa menghancurkannya (Membunuh) lain kali." Kata Tsunade.

"Haaaahh...Baiklah!" Naruto akhirnya pasrah lalu merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Hajiri Senshi**

"Hajiri Senshi? Kuchiyose macam apa itu?" Tanya semuanya bingung karena belum pernah mendengarnya.

Sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi _Kanji-Kanji_ rumit muncul dibawah Naruto dan Tsunade dan perlahan memunculkan sebuah kepala hingga akhirnya terlihatlah sesosok Samurai setinggi 30 meter yang mengenakan Baju khas samurai dengan gambar pusaran air di punggungnya. Mengenakan sebuah topeng dengan bekas tebasan di kedua matanya dan dua _Katana_ panjang bertengger di pinggulnya.

"K-Ku-Kuchiyoser macam apa itu?" Tanya Jiraiya terbelalak kaget melihat untuk pertama kalinya sesososk samurai setinggi 30 meter.

"Menakutkan!" Gumam Karin, Kushina dan Shizune bersamaan.

"**Apa lawannya **_**Bijuu**_** lagi Naruto-**_**sama**_**?**" Tanya Hajiri Senshi.

"Bukan! Lawannya hanya dua ular. Apa tidak apa?" Jawab Naruto lalu bertanya balik.

"**Tidak apa yang penting aku bisa bertarung**." Jawab Hajiri Senshi.

"Baiklah begini rencananya. Pertama-tama Hajiri-_san _akan mendekati ular ungu itu lalu setelah jaraknya menipis, Tsunade-_baachan_ melompat ke arah Orochimaru dan hajar ia habis-habisan." Jelas Naruto. Dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Ayo kita mulai Hajiri-_san_!" Kata Naruto.

"**Okay Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**" Balas Hajiri Senshi.

Hajiri langsung berlari ke arah dua ular Orochimaru sehingga membuat area tersebut bergetar. Ular berkepal tiga tidak tinggal diam dan langsung melesat ke arah Hajiri Senshi yang sedang berlari.

Takk! Takk!

Kepala kiri dan kanan ular tersebu langsung ditahan dengan kedua tangan Hajiri Senshi, namun kepala yang bagian tengah hendak menyerang namun dengan cepat Hajiri langsung mengankat lutut kananya

Duagh!

Kepala bagian tengah langsung terkena lutut Hajiri hingga membuat kedua kepala dan badannya terpental ke atas karena Hajiri Senshi melepas kedua kepala ular yang dipegangnya. Setelah ular berkepala tiga terlempar ke atas, Hajiri langsung berlari ke arah Manda yang juga sudah melesat ke arahnya.

"**Mangsa yang lumayan**." Gumam Manda sambil melesat lalu melompat dan bersiap menggigit Hajiri Senshi.

"**Kau yang mangsa reptil sialan**." Balas Hajiri Senshi.

Duagh!

Sebelum mengigit kepalanya, Hajiri Senshi menjepit kepala Manda dengan cara menghantam tinjunya di kedua bagian samping kepala ular didepannya sehingga membuat Manda meringis.

"**Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!**"

"Sekarang _Baa-chan_!" Kata Naruto.

Tsunade dan Naruto langsung melompat dari kepala Hajiri Senshi menuju ke Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang berada di atas Manda.

"Kau milikku Kutu Buku!" Gumam Naruto sambil melomapat. "Kuserahkan dua reptil ini padamu Hajiri-_san_!" Tambah Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Kabuto sambil bersiap memukulnya.

Dugh! Dugh!

Orochimaru dan Kabuto langsung terpental kebelakang karena serangan Naruto dan Tsunade. Namun Kabuto berhasil menahannya dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala sehingga efek pukulan Naruto tidak terlalu besar.

Bagian Tsunade melawan Orochimaru sama seperti canon saat Tsunade menghajar Orochimaru habis-habisan.

.

.

.

**Naruto VS Kabuto**

Setelah keduanya mendarat mereka berdua langsung beradu _Taijutsu _sambil menjauh dari ketiga Kuchiyose yang akan bertarung.

Tak!

Kabuto menahan tangan kanan Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Hanya ini?" Tanya Kabuto lalu mengaktifkan pisau chakra di tangan kanannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto kembali dengan seringai. Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan kiri Naruto yang ternyata sudah tercipta sebuah bulatan chakra berwarna biru yang berputar dengan cepatnya.

Syuut! Syuut!

Keduanya saling menghindari serangan. Naruto memiringkan sambil mengarahkan _Rasengan_ kepala Kabuto yang ternyata juga menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk. Keduanya lalu melompat kebelakang dan menghilangkan kedua jutsu di tangan mereka.

Setelah mendarat Naruto mengeluarkan satu kunai dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya lalu melempar ke arah Kabuto. "Biar kutebak! Kau pasti akan muncul di kunai itu?" Tanya Kabuto lalu melompat ke arah kanan untuk menjauh dari kunai tersebut.

Sambil melompat Kabuto menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tetap di tempatnya namun sudah selesai merapalkan _Handseal_.

"Kau salah kutu buku!" Kata Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Kabuto yang masih dalam keadaan melompat

**Fuūton : Shinkuuha**

Sebuah pedang angin langsung muncul dari tangan Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah Kabuto yang masih melompat. Dengan refleks yang baik, dalam keadaan melayang Kabuto menunduk sehingga pedang angin Naruto hanya merobek bagian punggung bajunya.

Tap! Tap!

Kabuto mendarat dengan baik namun Naruto ternyata berada di sampingnya dengan kaki kanan yang bersiap di arahkan kepadanya.

"_Sial! Dia memanfaatkan situasi saat aku menunduk untuk pergi ke tempat nantinya aku mendarat_!" Pikir Kabuto.

"Ya itu benar!" balas Naruto yang mengetahui pikiran Kabuto. Lalu menendang kepala Kabuto dengan kaki kannya.

Duagh! Braak!

Kabuto terpental dan menghantam sebuah batu yang tidak jauh darinya, sebuah kawah tercipta di batu tersebut dengan Kabuto berada di bagian tengah. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Kabuto.

Jleeb!

Kunai tersebut menancap di samping kepala Kabuto karena ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri namun teringat bahwa itu adalah kunai _Hiraishin _sontak membuat Kabuto sedikit terkejut. Naruto langsung muncul di depannya dengan _Rasengan_ di tangan kanan.

**Rasengan**

Braak! Zwuush!

Naruto menghantam perut Kabuto lalu terpental kebelakang karena batu tempatnya hancur karena efek tubuhnya yang terhantam _Rasengan_.

.

.

.

**Hajiri Senshi VS Manda and Three Head Snake**

Duagh!

Setelah menjepit kepala Manda, Hajiri Senshi menarik kedua tangannya lalu melayangkan bogem mentah ke kepala Manda dengan tangan kanan sehingga Manda terlempar ke kiri. Hajiri Senshi lalu membalik tubuhnya kebelekang karena ular berkepala tiga tadi telah mendarat dan langsung melesat ke arahnya.

"**Dasar Reptil aneh merepotkan**." Kata Hajiri Senshi sambil merapalkan _Handseal_

**Katon : Reza Musatsu no Jutsu**

Setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal_ miliknya, Hajiri Senshi mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah ular berkepala tiga yang sedang melesat ke arahnya. Dari telapak tangannya langsung keluar laser api yang lumayan besar lalu terbelah menjadi lima laser api berukuran sama.

Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!

Lima buah ledakan besar langsung tercipta ketika kelima laser api menghantam ular berkepala tiga. Hembusan angin yang sangat kuat langsung menyapu bersih area tersebut efek dari kelima ledakan tersebut.

"_Katon _yang sangat mengerikan!" Gumam Jiraiya sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlempar karena kuatnya hembusan angin.

"_Sugoii_!" Gumam Shizune, Karin dan Kushina bersamaan sambil berusaha menahan tubuh mereka.

Sedangkan Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang sudah kalah harus terlempar terkena hembusan angin yang cukup kuat tersebut. Sementara Tsunade bersembunyi di balik sebuah baru karena ia dekat dengan area ledakan. "Kuchiyose yang mengerikan!"Pikirnya.

Dan untuk Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Kuchiyose pemberian kakeknya yang jika bertarung tidak peduli dengan area sekitar. "Dasar gila pertarungan!" Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

Bekas ledakan mulai menghilang dan menampakkan ular berkepala tiga yang hangus terbakar lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Hajiri Senshi lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Manda yang ternyata sudah menghilang karena diperintahkan oleh Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri bersama Kabuto dengan masing-masing menderita luka yang serius.

Kabuto dengan luka berlubang di bagia perut karena bekas _Rasengan_ Naruto, sedangkan Orochimaru yang terlihat babak belur karena pukulan dan tendangan monster milik Tsunade.

"Haaaaa...Haaaa...Haaaaa...Lain kali kupastikan kalian dan Konoha akan hancur!" Kata Orochimaru sambil ngos-ngosan.

Perlahan Orochimaru mulai masuk ke dalam tanah sedangkan Kabuto sedang membuat _Handseal_. "Dan satu lagi...Masih ada satu hadiah lagi yang telah kuberikan pada Konoha. Dan kalian akan segera mengetahuinya." Kata Orochimaru sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke tanah secara keseluruhan.

Naruto dan Tsunade lalu menghampiri yang lain. Dan sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung dipeluk oleh Karin dan Kushina yang membuatnya sedikit merona karena pelukan keduanya. Bukan pelukan Karin tetapi pelukan dari Kushina.

"_Nii-chan_ tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Karin yang balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Anda boleh kembali Hajiri-_san_." Kata Naruto pada Hajiri Senshi yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Lalu merapalkan _Handseal_ penghilang _Kuchiyse_pada

"**Baik Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**" Balas Hajiri Senshi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih besar.

"Kenapa kau harus menyuruhnya menghilang? Bukannya Kuchiyose bisa menghilang sesuka hatinya atau pun terkena serangan fatal?" Tanya Jiraiya diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Itu karena Hajiri Senshi Kuchiyose spesial yang boleh pulang apabila aku menyuruhnya. Walaupun menderita luka fatal ia tetap tidak menghilang." Jawab Naruto masih dipeluk oleh keduanya.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Jiraiya kembali.

"Nanti saja bertanyanya. Aku sedikit lelah." Jawab Naruto ketus. Membuat Jiraiya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di penginapan Jiraiya dan Tim 11. Mereka ditambah Tsunade dan Shizune tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah.

"Jadi dimana kau mendapatkan Kuchiyose tadi Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya karena penasaran dengan Kuchiyose Naruto.

"Apa tadi kalian melihat lambang klan Uzumaki di punggung Hajiri Senshi." Jawab Naruto semuanya pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hajiri Senshi merupakan penjaga klan Uzumaki dan ia hanya bisa dipanggil oleh para Uzukage pemimpin desa Uzuhiogakure. Dan aku mendapatkan sewaktu memeriksa reruntuhan desa leluhurku." Jelas Naruto membuat.

"Pantas saja kau tidak mau Kuchiyose katak milikku dan Minato, ternyata kau memiliki Kuchiyeso yang lebih kuat." Kata Jiraiya.

"Dan sekarang-" Jiraiya menjeda kalimatnya lalu menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "-apa kau mau menjadi Hokage selanjutnya?" Tanya Jiraiya ke Tsunade.

"Aku menerimanya. Tetapi pertama-tama apa kau mau menceritakannya bagaimana sebenarnya Hiruzen-_sensei_ tewas?" Tanya Tsunade ke Naruto.

Naruto pun memulai cerita sewaktu ia bertarung kecuali dimana ia menggunakan _Shiki Fujiin_. Setelah selesai sontak semuanya langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar Naruto melawan dua Hokage pendahulu.

"J-Jadi kau melawan kakek seorang diri?" Tanya Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya ke penduduk tentang yang sebenarnya Naruto? Bukannya itu akan membuat penduduk tidak mencemoh dirimu lagi?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Asal kau tahu otak para penduduk dan shinobi Konoha itu bisa dibilang dangkal terutama para orang tua bodoh itu, mana mungkin mereka akan percaya dengan yang kuceritakan." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi aku ingin _Ero-sennin _dan _Baa-chan_ merahasiakan hal ini. itu juga berlaku ke kalian. (Shizune dan Karin)" Kata Naruto. Dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. Namun setelah mengangguk sebuah persimpangan muncul di kening Tsunade. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu bocah!" Umpa Tsunade.

"Memang kau sudah setua itu." Balas Naruto tidak kalah sengitnya.

"Dasar durian montok!"

"Kendi besar!" Jiraiya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ejekan Naruto.

"Cih! Bukannya tadi kau orang yang dingin bagaikan es batu. Tetapi sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak bodoh!" Umpat Tsunade. Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menatap tajam Tsunade.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kendi besar!" kata Naruto

"Hahahahahaha...AAAUUUUWWWW!"

Tawa terbahak-bahak Jiraiya langsung berganti menjadi rintihan karena mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari Tsunade. Tsunade lalu menoleh ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"Apa sikapnya selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Itu benar _Baa-chan_, jika Naruto-_kun_ bersama kami sifatnya begitu lembut dan hangat sedangkan jika bersama orang lain begitu dingin." Jelas Kushina. "Dan hal itu dimulai saat-"

"Para penduduk menyalahkannya." Potong Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina dan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**#Akhirnya Chapter 21` selesai juga. **

**Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan. **

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

**Balasan beberapa Review :**

=Kekuatan Naruto memang kadang maju kadang mundur karena mentalnya yang belum sepenuhnya stabil. Dan juga kekuatan Naruto tergantung dari lawannya ataupun emosinya seperti pada chapter ini.

=Mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi Naruto keluar desa dan langsung skip ke shipppuden.

=Kedatangan Tsunade akan sedikit meringankan Naruto tetapi akan kembali memburuk karena sesuatu.

=Dan kenapa tidak dihidupin. Semuanya akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

=Naruto hanya menyimpan Isobu atau Sanbi di dimensi miliknya tetapi ia bisa berkomunikasi dengannya melalu telepati karena diberikan sedikit chakra.

=Nama Trio Uzumaki mungkin akan bersih ketika PDS 4

=Setelah Shippuden mungkin Naruto Author hanya jadiin Gray.

* * *

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG ::..**

**..:: LOG OUT ::..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gomen untuk keterlambatannya karena dua minggu ini Author sibuk untuk persiapan UAN dan semoga hasil UAN Author beserta yang lain tidak mengecewakan... AMIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, OOC,  
OC (Maybe), StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

**Mengenai Chapter sebelumnya, Lompoberang sedikit minta maaf karena banyaknya kesalahan terutama pada Kabuto dimana ia masih bisa bertarung walaupun sudah terkena Rasengan di punggungnya. Maka dari itu Lompoberang ingin para Minna-san untuk tidak ragu untuk mengkritik ataupun memberi saran agar kedepannya Fict ini semakin baik.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 22 : SASUKE RESCUE MISSION ::..**

* * *

Setelah Tsunade setuju untuk menjadi Godaime Hokage. Tim 11, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune akhinya meninggalkan desa tersebut. Selama perjalan mereka hanya berjalan dengan santai diiringi pembicaraan ringan dan beberapa candaan. Tsunade dan Shizune pun mulai mengerti dengan Naruto yang mempunyai dua sifat. Dingin dan tertutup terhadap orang lain sementara jika berada di dekat beberapa orang ia berubah menjadi anak ceria dan banyak omong.

"Kuharap Tsunade-_Baachan_ tidak menghabiskan dana Konoha untuk berjudi." Gumam Naruto.

Twitch!

Sebuah perempatan langsung muncul di kening Tsunade. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan yang lain berusaha menahan tawa mereka. "Apa kau bilang Bocah!" Umpat Tsunade kesal.

"Bukannya Tsunade-_Baachan _mempunyai hobi buruk yaitu berjudi, aku jadi khawatir dengan Konoha." Canda Naruto.

Bletak!

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh seperti Bocah!" Umpat Tsunade setelah memberikan Jitakan 'Kasih sayang' pada Naruto. "Namun aku masih penasaran dengan apa dimaksud Orochimaru sialan itu sebelum pergi." Raut wajah semuanya langsung berubah menjadi serius ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Begitu juga denganku. Kuharap bukan hal yang buruk." Kata Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya kecuali Naruto yang tampak berpikir.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Naruto akhirnya mempunyai sebuah prediksi mengenai maksud dari Orochimaru. "_Jangan-jangan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena sewaktu Ujian Chunin aku berhasil menghentikannya_." Pikir Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita berdoa semoga hal itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk!" Kata Tsunade.

.

.

.

**Four Days Later**

Akhirnya Tim 11 dan lain akhinya tiba di depan gerbang Konoha. Sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung berkata.

"Aku langsung ke apartemen saja." Sontak semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak mau merusak acara penyambutannya!" Jawab Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning membuat semunya menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaa...anak itu main pergi begitu saja!" Umpat Jiraiya.

Dan benar saja perkataan Naruto. Setelah memasuki kawasan desa, Jiraiya dan lainnya langsung disambut dengan meriah karena ketidakhadiran Naruto. Keesoka harinya, Pelantikan Tsunade berlangsung dengan baik karena Naruto kembali tidak menampakkan dirinya membuat beberapa orang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah pelantikan, Tsunade memulai pekerjaannya sebagai Godaime-Hokade. Namun saat tengah asik memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage.

"Masuk!" Kata Tsunade.

Setelah pintu terbuka masuklah Kakashi bersama Sakura dan Rei. "Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade _To thr Point_.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan Hokage-sama untuk mengekang sesuatu pada tubuh salah satu muridku. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi membuat Tsunade menautkan alisnya. "Mengekang?"

"Begini ceritanya..."

.

**Flashback**

Setelah Orochimaru berhasi diselamatkan oleh Kabuto. Mereka berdua tengah berada di salah satu bangunan Konoha yang masih dalam keadaan membaik.

"Anda tidak apa Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kedua tanganku gara-gara Sarutobi sialan itu!" Jawab Orochimaru sambil mengankat keduanya lengannya yang menghitam.

"Tapi sebelum kita pergi. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu malam ini. Kudengar Uchiha Sasuke berada di rumah sakit karena kelelahan menghadapi Shukaku." Kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

.

Malam harinya di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit Konoha terlihat Sasuke tengah tertidur. Tak berselang lama Orochimaru dan Kabuto muncul menggunakan _Shunshin_ mereka yang sontak membuat Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa kalian? Dan apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Kabuto langsung menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping Sasuke yang sudah turun dari ranjang miliknya.

Tak! Tak!

Kabuto langsung mengunci tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Melihat targetnya sudah tidak dapat bergerak, Orcochimaru langsung memanjangkan lehernya dan menananmkan _Curse Mark_ pada bahu Sasuke.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Sasuke langsung terjatuh sambil memegang bahunya diiringi teriakan kesakitan.

"Kalau kau menginginkan kekuatan untuk membawa pulang Itachi, datanglah ke tempatku. Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan...Khukukukukuku!" Kata Orochimaru diakhiri tawa khas miliknya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Kabuto langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih sedangkan Orochimaru perlahan terhisap lantai ruangan tersebut. "Ingatlah kata-kataku Sasuke-_kun_!" Kata Orochimaru sebelum ia terhisap sepenuhnya.

.

**Flasback Off**

"...Setidaknya itu yang aku ketahui Hokage-sama!" Kata Kakashi.

Tsunade langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Jadi ini hadiah yang dimaksud Orochimaru." Kata Tsunade lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cepat! Ayo kita kekang _Curse Mark_ itu sebelum Uchiha itu bena-benar terpengaruh dengan godaan Orochimaru." Kata Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Sesampainya di ruangan Sasuke. Tsunade langsung memberikan Sasuke obat bius agar tidak memberontak ketika proses mengkekang _Curse Mark_ di bahunya dan hasilnya proses tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah proses selesai Kakashi dan Tsunade mengembalikan Sasuke ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

**One Month Later**

Sebulan setelah Tsunade menjabat sebagi Godaime-Hokage, keadaan Konoha perlahan mulai pulih dari efek Invasi Oto-Suna. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu desa Sunagakure meminta maaf atas Invasi ini dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka juga mengalami kerugian yang sama yaitu kehilang pemimpin mereka.

Awalnya Tsunade dan Tetua menolak permintaan maaf tersebut. Namun setelah melihat kegigihan serta mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Akhirnya Konoha menerima permintaan maaf Sunagakure.

Namun bagi Naruto, para penduduk masih belum berhenti menyalahkan Naruto walaupun ia dan Timnya berhasil membawa Tsunade. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Ia dan Timnya masih bisa menjalankan beberapa misi karena Tsunade secara diam-diam memberikan misi. Itu karena jika Naruto dan Timnya diberikan misi secara terang-terangan maka para Tetua dan Civilian Council akan menolak hal tersebut.

Sedangkan di sisi Sasuke. Selama sebulan ini ia terus memikirkan penawaran Orochimaru. Dan akhirnya pada saat ia melakukan misi, saat itu bertarung dengan beberapa _Missing-nin_ dan secara tidak sengaja segel pengekang _Curse Mark _di bahunya melemah sehingga memaksa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam _Curse Mark _tingkat pertama dimana di beberapa bagian tubuhnya muncul bercak hitam. Dan saat itulah Sasuke merasakan kekuatannya benar-benar meningkat pesat.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di salah satu bangunan tinggi di Konoha. Ia tengah berpikir keras mengenai keputusannya. Di sisi lain ia merasa sudah sedikit terbantu oleh Naruto namun keadaan Naruto yang belakang ini sangat tertutup membuatnya sangat sulit untuk menemui Naruto.

"Tch! Apa yang aku harus lakukan." Gumam Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah bulan yang membulat sempurna.

"Coba lihat apa yang kita dapat!" Sebuah suara langsung membuyarkan lamuan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapti empat orang dengan penampilan berbeda-beda.

(Pertarungan antara empat suruhan Orochimaru dan Sasuke, Lompoberang Skip hingga Sasuke pergi dari desa. Untuk alasan Sasuke pergi dari desa akan diketahui setelah ia bertarung dengan Naruto)

.

.

.

Pagi harinya di ruangan Hokage. Naruto, Shikamari, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, dan Rei tengah menghadap ke Tsunade. Hari ini Naruto mengenakan T-shirt merah denga gambar pusaran air di bagian punggung. Celana standar _Chunin_ hitam serta sepatu standar Shinobi. Tidak lupa sebuah Wristband hitam untuk menutupi _Fuin_ penyimpanan di lengan kirinya.

Naruto yang berada di paling kanan terus mendapat tatapan tajam dari semuanya minus Shikamaru yang sudah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dari ayahnya.

"Untuk apa kami dikumpulkan disini Hokage-_sama_?" Tanya Naruto memanggil Tsunade dengan sebutan formal.

"Iya Hokage-_sama_ kenapa kami dipanggil pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Semalam Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan desa bersama 4 empat orang." Jawab Tsunade membuat semuanya terkejut terutama Naruto. "_Apa yang terjadi, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan hadiah yang dimaksud Orochimaru_." Pikir Naruto.

"Hokage-_sama _bercanda kan?" Tanya Rei memastikan. Tsunade menggeleng pelan lalu berkata. "Jadi kalian berenam aku beri misi mengejar dan mengambil kembali Sasuke dan aku menunjuk Naruto sebagai ketua dan Shikamaru sebagai wakil."

"Kenapa bukan Shikamaru yang dijadikan ketua Hokage-_sama_." Kata Kiba sedikit menolak Naruto sebagai ketua dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain minus Shikamaru.

"Ini sudah keputusanku dan diantara kalian Naruto adalah yang paling kuat dan bisa diandalkan." Bentak Tsunade membuat Kiba menjadi bungkam dan sedikit kesal. "Baiklah bubar!" Kata Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Aku beri kalian waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap. Dan kita akan berkumpul di gerbang!" Kata Naruto datar lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Membuat semuanya mendecih kesal kecuali Shikamaru.

.

.

30 menit kemudian semuanya telah berkumpul di depan gerbang. Bukan hanya mereka, Sakura juga berada di sana, sambil menangis ia meminta agar Sasuke dibawah pulang.

"Tenanglah. Seorang Kunouchi seharusnya tidak boleh menangis!" Kata Naruto datar.

"K-kau tidak tahu yang kurasakan Naruto. Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya." Balas Sakura sedikit membentak Naruto.

"Jadi kau bilang tidak mengetahui apa kau rasakan." Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang sontak membuat Rei yang merupakan setim dari Sakura langsung berkata.

"Sakura benar-"

"Coba kau bayangkan apa rasanya kehilangan orang tua dihari kelahiranmu...COBA BAYANGKAN HAAH!" Potong Naruto membuat semua bungkam terutama saat Naruto berteriak.

"Sudah hentikan Naruto! Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Lerai Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu memberi perintah untuk berangkat mengabaikan Sakura yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

.

.

Setelah pengejaran berlangsung selama dua hari. Naruto dan timnya berhasil menyusul 4 bawahan Orochimaru beserta Sasuke yang berada di dalam Tong. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai miliknya dan melempar ke 4 empat orang yang berada di depannya.

Keempat orang langsung terkejut ketika kunai Naruto melewati mereka. Lalu sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tepat di depan mereka dan memunculkan Naruto. Sontak keempatnya langsung berhenti di dahan pohon yang sama.

"Cih! Apa Konoha sudah kehabisan Shinobi sehigga hanya mengirimkan segerombolan bocah tengik!" Kata seorang yang memiliki dua kepala bernama Sakon.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kelima Tim Naruto berhenti tepat di belakang 4 Oto-nin. Merasa terdesak salah satu dari Oto-nin langsung menggigit jarinya kemudian merapalkan Handeal.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Seekor laba-laba raksasa langsung muncul dan menyerang Tim Naruto. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto tidak tinggal dan langsung merapalkan Handseal.

**Fuūton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu**

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menyemburkan angin berbentuk naga raksasa yang langsung melesat ke arah 4 Oto-nin. Dengan cepat keempatnya langsung melompat secara berpisah untuk menghidarinya. Namun hal tersebutlah yang diincar Naruto.

Jraash! Braak!

Naga angin Naruto langsung menghantam laba-laba raksasa milik Kidomaru hingga membuat mahluk tersebut terlempar dan menghantam beberapa pohon hingga rubuh. Kidomaru mendecih tidak suka karena setelah itu laba-laba raksasanya menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

"Sakon! Cepat bawah paket itu dari sini. Biar kami bertiga yang mengurus bocah-bocah ini!" Peritah Kidomaru dibalas anggukan oleh Jirobo dan Tayuya. Lalu melesat menjauh dari tempat Naruto dan lainnya,

Naruto tinggal diam dan langsung memberikan perintah pada Timnya. "Kalian berlima cepat kejar Sasuke! Biar aku yang menahan tiga sampah ini!" Kata Naruto datar.

"Apa kau gila Naruto! Jangan sok kuat!" Kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah. Ini adalah perintah! Cepat lakukan!" Balas Naruto dengan nada membentak. Kelimanya akhinya patuh karena Naruto merupakan ketua tim. Dengan cepat semuanya langsung mengejar Sakon

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Kata Kidomaru sambil bersiap memuntah sesuatu dari mulutnya.

Melihat hal tersebut Naruto langsung bertindak dengan merapalkan Handseal lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Sanryu Huashi no Jutsu**

Tiga ekor naga api langsung disemburkan oleh Naruto ke arah tiga Oto-_nin_. Dengan cepat ketiganya melompat menghidari tiga naga api tersebut sehingga naga api Naruto hanya mengenai pohon tempat ketiganya berdiri.

"SHIKAMARU TANGKAP!" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar satu kunai _Hiraishin_ miliknya dan berhasil ditangkap Shikamaru dengan sempurna lalu dengan cepat Shikamaru langsung melesat bersama keempat lainnya untuk mengejar Sakon.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan tiga Oto-_nin_ tersebut. Tidak lupa mengaktifkan sensor miliknya. Namun hal yang terduga langsung dideteksi oleh Naruto dan juga Kurama.

"_Kurama! Apa kau juga merasakannya_." Kata Naruto pada Kurama melalui telepati.

"_**Aku merasakan samar-samar ada chakra signature seperti milik kalian para Uzumaki**_**.**" Balas Kurama. (AN : Disini Lompoberang membuat Tayuya sebagai seorang Uzumaki)

"_Pasti wanita itu. Aku yakin, apalagi warna rambutnya yang hampir sama dengan Kushi-chan dan Karin-chan_." Kata Naruto. "_**Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto**_?" Tanya Kurama.

"_Aku akan menangkapnya hidup-hidup dan kumasukkan ke Dimensi milikku_." Jawab Naruto.

Pembicaraan Naruto dan Kurama melalui telepati langsung terganggu ketika Jirobo melompat ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah batu besar yang siap dilemparkan. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Jirobo.

Syuut!

Jirobo memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai milik Naruto. "Kau kira hanya dengan satu kunai akan membunuhku!" Kata Jirobo lalu melempar batu besar yang dibawahnya ke Naruto.

Sebelum batu itu mengenai Naruto, ia langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat di belakang Jirobo sambil menangkap kunai yang tadi ia lempar.

"Di belakangmu bodoh!" Umpat Naruto datar lalu melempar kunainya ke arah Jirobo kemudian merapalkan Handseal.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Jirobo sedikit terkejut.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Satu kunai tadi langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan dan langsung menghujani Jirobo yang masih berada di udara. Teriakan kesakitan dan suara kunai yang menancap di tubuh langsung menghiasi hutan tersebut.

Bruuk!

Jirobo langsung terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya yang masih berada di udara karena merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah Kidomaru yang siap memuntahkan sesuatu.

Namun saat Naruto sudah berbalik ternyata Kidomaru sudah memuntahkan empat jaring laba-laba dari mulutnya dan langsung mengenai kedua kaki dan tangan Naruto. Hasilnya Naruto langsung terhempas kebelakang, namun sebelum mengenai sebuah batang pohon Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan empat jaring laba-laba yang tadi melekat di kaki dan tangannya.

Tap!

Naruto muncul di salah satu batang pohon yang terdapat satu kunai miliknya menancap. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah suara seruling terdengar oleh Naruto dari arah kanannya.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Naruto yang melihat beberapa benda aneh berbentuk cincin transparan namun masih dapat dilihat.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas sambil membawa satu kunainya untuk menghindari benda aneh tersebut. Setelah berada di atas udara Naruto melempar kunainya ke bawah lalu merapalkan Handseal.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Satu kunai yang dilempar Naruto langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan. Ratusan kunai tersebut langsung menancap pada pohon, tanah di hutan tersebut.

"Sekarang, area ini sudah aku kuasai!" Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat di salah satu pohon. Ia lalu mencari keberadaan ketiga musuhnya menggunakan sensor miliknya. Tak berselang lama Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya karena mendeteksi kedatangan sesuatu yang besar di belakang.

"Mati kau bocah!"

**Rakanken (Pukulan Kaki)**

Tak!

Naruto langsung menahan pukulan kaki milik Jirobo yang sudah masuk ke _Curse Mark _tingkat pertama dimana tubuhnya dipenuhi pola segitiga kecil yang saling berhubungan. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning sebelum sebuah jaring laba-laba mengenai tubuhnya.

"Cih! Bocah itu cepat juga!" Umpat Kidomaru yang berjongkok di dahan pohon dekat Jirobo.

"Kau saja yang lambat!" Balas Jirobo datar.

"Sudah-sudah kalian bedua jangan bertengkar, sebaiknya kita segera mengalahkan bocah itu." Lerai Tayuya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada di bawah mereka.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, ia menatap datar ketiga musuh di depannya. Dan setelah itu ia langsung merapalkan Handseal.

**Fuūton : Shinku Renpa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Naruto. Dengan perintah si pirang puluhan pedang angin tersebut langsung melesat ke arah tiga musuhnya. Tayuya, Jirobo dan Kidomaru langsung melompat ke segalah arah untuk menghidari Fuuton milik Naruto.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!" Gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Jirobo yang masih melompat-lompat menghindari Fuuton miliknya. "_Aneh! Bukannya gendut itu tadi sudah aku kalahkan. Tetapi ia sekarang berpenampilan berbeda_." Pikir Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

Tap!

Jirobo mendarat di salah dahan pohon dan langsung terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan _Rasengan_ di tangan kanan.

"Se-sejak kapan!" Umpat Jirobo terkejut.

**Rasengan**

Jraash! Duaar!

Naruto langsung mengarahkan _Rasengan_ ke dada kiri Jirobo hingga membuat sebuah ledakan kecil. Setelah ledakan mereda, terlihat Jirobo terjatuh dari dahan pohon dengan lubang menganga di dada kirinya lengkap dengan darah segar yang mengucur deras. Jika dilihat lebih jelas terlihat jantung milik Jirobo hancur terkena _Rasengan_.

"Satu sudah tumbang!" Gumam Naruto yang sudah tidak merasakan chakra dari Jirobo menandakan bahwa ia sudah tewas.

"Cih! Bocah ini bukan _Genin_ sembarangan. Dan kalau aku ingat-ingat dia adalah orang yang dulu menyerang Orochimaru-_sama_." Gumam Kidomaru.

"Kalau begitu tidak cara lain selain masuk ke dalam tingkat ke-2!" Kata Tayuya dibalas anggukan oleh Kidomaru.

Perlahan tubuh Kidomaru mulai berubah warna serta sebuah mata muncul di tengah-tengah keningnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kidomaru. Tayuya juga telah mengaktifkan _Curse Mark_ tingkat ke-2 miliknya sehingga merubah tubuhnya beserta tiga buah sesuatu yang mirip tanduk muncul di kepalanya.

Melihat perubahan dari kedua musuhnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha...Ini adalah kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-_sama_. Dan kau akan segera merasakannya!" Jawab Kidomaru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah busur.

Sedangkan Tayuya terlihat melompat mundur sambil merapalkan Handseal.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Doki**

Pooft! Pooft! Pooft!

Tiga buah kepulan asap putih besar tiba-tiba muncul di depan Tayuyu setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihat tiga monster Doki yang memiliki penampilan berbeda-beda. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _Kakuto Yoru_ dari _Fuin_ dilengan kirinya.

"Sepertinya akan memakan waktu agak lama!" Gumam Naruto.

"Mari kita mulai bocah!" Kata Kidomaru kemudian mengucah sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Setelaha selesai sebuah anak panah emas langsung dimuntahkan olehnya.

Sedangkan Tayuya sudah bersiap untuk meniup seruling miliknya. Kidomaru lalu memasang anak panah pada busurnya dan langsung menembakkan ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut. Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung menghilang.

Duaar!

Anak panah emas milik Kidomaru langsung menghantam pohon tempat Naruto tadinya muncul hingga hancur. Naruto lalu muncul di dekat kunai miliknya namun langsung di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Doki yang memegang pemukul besi berduri.

Traank! Braak!

Naruto menggunakan _Yoru_ untuk menahan pemukul tersebut hingga membuat dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri patah. Dalam keadaan melayang Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan Doki kedua yang terdapat dua senjata mirip pisau di kedua tangannya.

Traank!

Naruto kembali menahan kedua pisau tersebut dengan _Yoru_, lalu berpindah tempat di permukaan tanah. Ia lalu menancapkan _Yoru _kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kidomaru yang berada jauh dari tempatnya dan bersiap memanah dirinya.

"Rasakan ini bocah!" Teriak Kidomaru.

**Kumo Senkyū : Suzaku**

Zwuush! Braak! Braak!

Anak panah emas Kidomaru meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat area yang dilewatinya hancur. Melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan dari anak panah tersebut Naruto langsung merapalkan Handseal dengan cepat.

**Mokuton : Mokujōheki**

Puluhan balok kayu muncul di sekitar Naruto dan dengan cepat langsung membentuk kubah berlapis-lapis.

Duaar!

Ledakan yang cukup besar langsung tercipta ketika anak panah Kidomaru menghantam kubah kayu milik Naruto. Setelah efek ledakan mereda terlihat kubah kayu milik Naruto hancur namun tidak sampai melukai Naruto yang berada di dalamnya.

"Sial! Serangan yang sangat dahsyat!" Gumam Naruto.

"A-apa mustahil!" Umpat Kidomaru tidak percaya melihat serangan andalannya berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto.

"_Kurama! Tolong deteksi keberadaan wanita itu_!" Pinta Naruto melalui telepati.

"_**Baik dasar tukang perintah**_." Balas Kurama. Setelah beberapa detik Kurama kembali berkata. "_**Ia berada di belakangmu dengan jarak sekitar 500 meter.**_"

"_Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga_." Balas Naruto.

Namun sebelum Naruto keluar dari kubahnya tiba-tiba saja ketiga Doki milik Tayuya menyerang kubah milik Naruto secara brutal. Sehingga perlahan kubah Naruto mulai hancur.

"Pertama-tam ketiga monster bodoh ini yang akan kulenyapkan." Gumam Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal.

Duar!

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya kubah Naruto, ia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu.

**Katon : Gōuka Mekakkyū**

Naruto langsung menyemburkan api berskala besar sambil memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat. Area di sekitar Naruto langsung hangus terbakar beserta ketiga Doki tersebut yang langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Sementara itu di tempat Tayuya. Ia hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka melihat ketiga Dokinya dilenyapkan oleh Naruto.

Setelah kobaran api mereda Naruto mengambil _Yoru _lalu melesat menuju ke Kidomaru. Si tangan enam tidak tinggal dia dan langsung menciptakan beberapa anak panah.

Jleeb!

Anak panah pertama berhasil dihindari Naruto sehingga anak panah tersebut hanya menancap di batang pohon hingga menyebabkan pohon tersebut hancur. Kidomaru kembali melepaskan anak panah kedua yang mengarah tepat ke Naruto.

Melihat hal tersebut. Sambil melesat ke Kidomaru, Naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke _Yoru_ lalu menebaskan secara horizontal ke arah anak panah tersebut sehingga menciptakan sebuah gelombang hitam yang sangat tipis.

Zuiing!

**Shinigami Shoshin**

Duaarr!

Anak panah tersebut langsung meledak ketika mengenai gelombang hitam mengenai tepat di kepala anak panah tersebut. Merasa kesal karena dua anak panahnya tidak mengenai Naruto. Kidomaru langsung menyiapkan tiga anak panah di busurnya dan secara bersamaan langsung dilepaskan ke arah Naruto.

Zwuush!

Ketiga anak panah tersebut langsung melesat ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto berhenti di salah satu batang pohon lalu menancapkan _Yoru_ di sampingnya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal

**Fuūton : Daitoppa**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat besar ke arah tiga anak panah milik Kidomaru. Perlahan kecepatan ketiga anak panah tersebut mulai melambat hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah karena kuatnya hembusan angin milik Naruto.

"Sekarang saatnya!" Gumam Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Kidomaru.

Kidomaru yang melihat hal tersebut langsung bersiap untuk berpindah tempat namun diluar dugaan ternyata Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berpindah ke depannya dengan _Yoru_ di tangan kirinya.

Jraash!

Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung menebas perut Kidomaru hingga menyebab sebuah luka menganga. Darah segar langsung keluar dari luka tersebut. Belum sampai disitu Naruto lalu menarik _Yoru_ lalu menusukkan ke perut Kidomaru.

Jleeb!

Ujung _Yoru_ langsung keluar dari punggung Kidomaru setelah Naruto menusuk perutnya hingga tembus. Dengan kasar Naruto menarik _Yoru_ dari tubuh Kidomaru. Pelahan tubuh Kidomaru mulai berubah menjadi normal hingga akhirnya ambruk di atas dahan pohon tersebut.

"Sekarang tinggal menangkap wanita itu!" Gumam Naruto sambil bertanya ke Kurama dimana lokasi Tayuya.

Setelah mendapat lokasi dari Tayuya, Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat tersebut. dan sesampainya di tempat Tayuya ia langsung terkena Genjutsu dari seruling Tayuya.

Bletak!

Kurama langsung menjitak Naruto di alam bawah sadarnya sehingga membuat Naruto terbebas dari Genjutsu Tayuya. Setelah terlepas Naruto langsung menyerang Tayuya dengan Taijutsu.

Duagh! Duagh!

Dua pukulan Naruto langsung bersarang di perut Tayayu hingga menyebabkan Tayuya tersungkur di atas dahan pohon.

"Maaf tetapi-"

Perkataan Naruto langsung terhenti ketika Tayuya hendak memukul Naruto namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke atas Tayuya.

Duagh! Bruuk!

Naruto memukul tengkuk Tayuya hingga membuat Tayuya pingsan dan ambruk di atas dahan pohon. Setelah itu Naruto langsung merapalkan Handseal.

**Jikkukan Hori**

Pintu gerbang dimensi Naruto muncul tepat di depan kedunya. Naruto lalu memeng pundak Tayuya langsung kedunya langsung terhisap ke masuk ke Dimensi Naruto. Di dalam Dimensi Naruto, ia langsung mengurung Tayuya dengan Mokuton lalu menyuruh Isobu untuk menjaganya hingga ia sadar.

Setelah selesai Naruto keluar dari dimensinya lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

.

.

**Shikamaru and Othe Place**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Shikamaru dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang tengah berlutut.

"R-Rei tewas!" Kata Shikamaru pelan sontak membuat Naruto membelakakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ia terlalu gegabah dengan menyerang tanpa memperdulikan rencana yang kubuat. Ia hampir berhasil namun tiba-tiba saja bala bantual musuh datang dan langsung menusuk Rei dari belakang menggunakan sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhnya." Jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mendapati Rei terbaring tidak bernyawa dengan luka tusukan di bagian dada. Sedangkan di dekat jasad Rei. Kiba, Neji dan Chouji tengah bertarung melawan Sakon Ukon dan Kimimaru yang keduanya sudah masuk ke _Curse Mark_ tingkat dua.

"_Na-Naruto_." Pikir Shikamaru yang tahu apa yang dialami oleh Naruto saat ini. Sebagai ketua ia pasti akan disalahkan atas kematian Rei ditambah lagi jika ia gagal membawa pulang Sasuke. Desa Konoha akan semakin membenci Naruto.

"Sial! Sial! SIAAALL!" Teriak Naruto dan perlahan iris _Sapphire_ miliknya berganti menjadi Pola riak air berwarna ungu.

"**KIBA! NEJI! CHOUJI! Menjauh dari situ!**" Perintah Naruto dengan nada berat membuat timnya menjadi merinding mendengar hal tersebut.

Ketiganya mengagguk pelan karena ketakutan dengan nada berat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Ketiganya lalu melompat ke arah Shikamaru. Setelah itu Naruto langsung merapalkan Handseal.

**Fuūton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu**

Seekor naga angin berukuran sangat besar langsung melesat ke Sakon dan Kimimaro. Tim Naruto yang melihat naga angin besar tersebut hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"_Be-besarnya_!" Pikir semuanya.

Sakon tidak tinggal diam langsung merapalkan Handseal kemudian menghenttakan tangannya di tanah.

**Kuchiyose: Rashōmon**

Sebuah gerbang Iblis raksasa langsung mencuat dari permukaan tanah di depan Sakon dan Kimimaro.

Duaaar!

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar langsung tercipta ketika naga angin milik Naruto menghantam dinding tersebut. Setelah efek ledakan menghilang terlihat gerbang iblis milik Sakon hancur berantakan. Dan tak berselang lama tiga orang langsung muncul di belakang Shikamaru dan yang lain.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Temari!" Kata tim Naruto bersamaan.

Naruto menonaktifkan _Rinnegan_ miliknya lalu berbalik ke arah timnya. "Kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami kesini atas permintaan dari Hokage-_sama_." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Serahkan yang disini pada kami." Kata Kankuro.

"Itu benar Naruto! Cepat kejar Sasuke, ia sudah jauh dari sini." Kata Shikamaru diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Sasuke berhasil keluar dari tong yang mengurungnya. Namun diluar dugaan ternyata Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru." Jelas Shikamaru.

"_Sialan! Apa yang kau inginkan Teme_." Pikir Naruto lalu mengagguk paham mengenai pernyataan Shikamaru. "Aku serahkan yang sini pada kalian!" kata Naruto dibalas angguka oleh semuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ketiga lawanmu Naruto?" Tanya Kiba sedikit penasaran karena jika Naruto sudah berada disini berarti ia berhasil mengalahkan ketiganya.

"Tewas!" Jawab Naruto dingin

Semuanya langsung membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya bahwa Naruto berhasil mengalahkan tiga musuhnya dengan cepat. Neji dan Chouji hendak bertanya lagi namun Naruto keburu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Seberapa kuat sebenarnya Naruto?" Tanya Chouji ke yang laiinya.

"Entahlah! Namun satu hal yang pasti yaitu Naruto akan disalahkan atas kematian Rei." Jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Memang benar!" Umpat Kiba diikuti anggukan oleh Neji dan Chouji membuat Shikamaru bertanya ke mereka bertiga. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita kembali ke desa?"

Ketiga mengangguk mengerti. Bahwa Konoha akan semakin membenci Naruto begitu juga mereka kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Naruto.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Fiuuhh...selesai juga Chapter ini...Kuharap tidak terlalu membosankan...  
**

**Untuk Review Minna-san Lompoberang minta maaf jika tidak membalasnya di chapter ini...**

* * *

**Dan sedikit Informasi untuk Minnaa-san. Bahwa mulai chapter depan Lompoberang menetapkan jadwal Update Fictnya yaitu setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu karena mulai besok Lompoberang akan menambah satu lagi Fict selain dua Fict yang sudah terpublish.  
**

**Fict baru Lompoberang merupakan Crossover antara Naruto X Highschool DxD.  
Dan tenang saja Lompoberang tidak akan mengabaikan Fictnya... KARENA ITU JALAN "PENULIS" LOMPOBERANG!**

* * *

**..:: LOMPOBERANG OUT ::..  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sedikit Informasi mengenai Jadwal Update Lompoberang. Karena banyaknya PM yang masuk mengenai keluhan Jadwal Update yang sudah Lompoberang tentukan yaitu seminggu sekali. Jadi Lompoberang memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi, cepat atau lambatnya ketiga Fict tersebut selesai lalu di Update secara bersamaan sekaligus...**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Out! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, OOC,  
OC (Maybe), StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 23 : SAYONARA KONOHA ::..**

* * *

Dahan demi dahan Uzumaki Naruto lompati untuk mengejar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sembil melompat-lompati dahan pohon Naruto terus memikirkan mengenai apa alasan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Konoha untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Satu hal yang si Blonde ketahui adalah Sasuke bertujuan untuk membawa pulang _Aniki-_nya serta apa motif dibalik mengapa Itachi melakukan Pembantaian klannya sendiri.

"Tck! Memikirkannya membuatku pusing." Gumam Naruto.

Namun ada hal yang lebih penting selain membawa pulang Sasuke, yaitu bagaimana reaksi Tsunade dan Konoha mengenai tewasnya salah satu anggota timnya yaitu Rei.

"_Rei tewas, dan sebagai ketua tim pasti aku yang akan disalahkan._" Pikir Naruto.

"_**Benar Naruto. Dan hal itu akan bertambah jika kau gagal membawa Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke Konoha**_**.**" Kata Kurama melalui telepati menambahkan opini dari Naruto.

"_**Jika prediksu benar. Maka masalahmu dengan Konoha akan semakin rumit setelah misi ini Naruto**__, __**jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan**_?" Tanya Kurama.

"_Yah mungkin aku akan memulai rencanaku_." Jawab Naruto.

Karena keasikan mengobrol dengan Kurama. Naruto jadi tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah tiba di salah satu monumen lendegaris yaitu Death Valley End. Dimana terdapat dua patung besar dari pendiri desa Konoha. Yang pertama adalah patung sang Shodaime-Hokage, Senju Hashirama orang yang dijuluki _Shinobi no Kami_. Dan yang kedua adalah Rivalnya yaitu Uchiha Madara, hantu dari klan Uchiha. Salah satu Shinobi yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi no Yoko. Yang juga mempunyai julukan yang sama dengan Hashirama yaitu _Shinobi no Kami_.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat tepat di atas kepala patung Senju Hashirama. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah depan tepatnya patung Uchiha Madara. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri menghadap ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau tiba Naruto, aku sudah menunggumu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Bukannya kau ingin mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu menundukan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang datar ke arah Naruto. "Kau benar, dan aku ingin mendengar kebenaran langsung darinya." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memilih meninggalkan Konoha. Kukira kau hanya diculik?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto, setelah aku memikirkan hal ini. Jika aku terus berada di Konoha maka aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kuat dan tidak akan mampu membawa pulang Itachi." Jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Ini terjadi ketika kau melaksanakan misi untuk mencari Tsunade-_sama_, saat itu akan bermaksud untuk berlatih di desa dekat desa dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Itachi."

.

**Flasback**

Siang hari yang cerah di desa yang lumayan ramai di dekat desa Konoha. Terlihat Sasuke tengah berjalan-jalan di pusat desa tersebut untuk mengisi perutnya setelah lelah berlatih. Setelah ia tiba di sebuah kedai kecil. Ia mendapati dua orang yang mengenakan Jubah bermotif awan merah.

"_Chakra ini_?" Pikir Sasuke dan dengan cepat ia langsung memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Oh...Lama tidak bertemu _Otouto_-ku yang bodoh!" Kata salah satu pria dengan model rambut Raven dikuncir kuda. Setelah menyeruput Ocha panasnya.

"Jadi dia yang kau maksud Itachi-_san_?" Tanya pria disamping pria bernama Itachi dengan pedang besar yang dibungkus perban melekat di punggungnya. Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil bangkit dari kursi kedai yang ia duduki lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan memaksamu menjelaskan semua kebenarannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Lalu menunjuk Itachi yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. "Dan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya maka aku akan memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan." Tambah Sasuke.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Baguslah!" Gumam Itachi lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung melesat ke arah adiknya. Sasuke hanya membelakkan matanya melihat kecepatan dari Itachi.

Duagh!

Setelah berada di depan Sasuke, Itachi langsung memukul perut adiknya hingga membuat Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Itachi melanjutkan serangannya dengan mencekit Sasuke.

Braak! Kraak!

Seluruh pengunjung kedai tersebut langsung terkejut ketika mendengar suara dinding yang retak. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Itachi tengah menahan tubuh Sasuke di dinding.

"Hoi-Hoi! Apa yang terjadi-" Pemilik kedai yang hendak menghentikan Itachi dan Sasuke langsung gemetar karena Partner Itachi a.k.a Kisame langsung menodongkan _Samehada_ ke lehernya.

"Ini cuman masalah keluarga mereka. Dan keduanya tidak bermaksud bertarung." Kata Kisame semua orang disana pun mengangguk terpaksa.

"Dengar ini Sasuke..." Itachi menjeda kalimatnya sambil menghela nafas. "...Jika kau ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Kuatlah dan jika itu sudah terjadi datanglah kepadaku untuk bertarung."

"Apa maksud?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya!" Jawab Itachi lalu memukul Sasuke hingga pingsan.

"Ayo Kisame!" Tambah Itachi lalu ketiganya menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Itachi dan Kisame muncul di hutan di dekat desa tersebut sedangkan Sasuke dikirim bunshin Itachi kembali ke Konoha menggunakan _Shunshin_.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"Jadi itulah alasanku kenapa aku meninggalkan Konoha, jika aku terus-terusan berada di Konoha, aku tidak bertambah kuat." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa kau lupa! Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa-"

"Bukan hanya itu alasanku meninggalkan Konoha untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru." Potong Sasuke membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu? Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Karin dan Kushina bahkan rencanamu untuk meninggalkan Konoha, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Apa masih ada selain kau yang mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu berkata. "Kau tahu Naruto, kalian bertiga sudah aku anggap saudara terutama dirimu. Dan setelah aku mengetahui kebenaran mengenai kematian Sandaime. Aku sangat marah dan bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk membenci Konoha."

"Namun Karin memberitahuku agar tidak melakukan hal tersebut karena kau juga tidak berpikir demikian." Tambah Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis begitu pula Naruto yang memperlihatkan senyum tipis. "Arigatou Sasuke!" Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit. "Apa setelah ini kau akan menghentikanku Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak berpikir atau lebih tepatnya berkomunikasi dengan Kurama.

"_Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku juga meninggalkan Konoha sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama_?" Tanya Naruto melalui telepati.

"_**Jika kau melakukannya sekarang. Mungkin kalian berdua akan dicap sebagai Missing-nin oleh Konoha. Tapi apapun keputusanmu, tetap ikut. Benar kan Baka-Kame**_." Balas Kurama melalui telepati.

"_**Kurama benar. Asalkan kau tidak melupakan misi yang diberikan Rikudou Jiji**_." Kata Isobu melalui telepati juga. "_Kau sudah mengetahuinya Isobu_?" Tanya Naruto.

"_**Kurama sudah memberitahuku**_." Jawab Isobu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto lalu ketiganya memutuskan telepati mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu Sasuke. Karena itu adalah keputusanmu, lagipula-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu melompat ke arah patung Madara untuk menghampiri Sasuke. "-aku juga akan meninggalkan Konoha sekarang." Tambah Naruto.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi hal ini akan membuat kita menjadi _Missing-nin_." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa!" Balas Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil menanamkan _Fuin Hiraishin_. Sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan gulungan yang pernah diberikan oleh Naruto. "Simpan saja, aku masih punya kopiannya." Kata Naruto.

"Hey _Teme, _apa kau juga mempunyai _Curse Mark _di lehermu?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu cepat perlihatkan agar aku bisa memodifikasinya agar kau bisa menggunakannya sesukamu tanpa takut kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu." Kata Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke sedikit kagum. "Kau bisa melakukan itu _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja _Teme_ pantat ayam, aku ini Uzumaki." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan memperlihatkan _Curse Mark_ di lehernya. Setelah itu Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal kemudian menyentuh _Curse Mark _di leher Sasuke.

**Fuinjutsu : Kōsoku Sakkaike Fuin**

_Curse Mark_ Sasuke yang tadinya dikelilingi Kanji-Kanji hasil pengekangang Tsunade dan Kakashi kini berganti menjadi Kanj-Kanji berbentuk segitiga yang saling terhubung mengelilingi tiga simbol _Tomoe_ di leher Sasuke.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah sudah selesai, walaupun _Fuinjutsu_ yang kupasang di _Curse Mark_ milikmu bersifat pengekang, tetapi kau tetap bisa menggunakannya dengan cara mengalirkan sedikit chakramu sehingga kau bisa menggunakannya sesukamu tanpa takut kehilangan kontrol." Jelas Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Hey Dobe, bagaimana kalau sebelum kita pergi. Mari kita bertarung untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai Ninja Konoha. Untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat aku sekarang walaupun aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu!" tawar Sasuke walaupun berat untuk mengakui bahwa Naruto lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa kau yakin Teme?" Tanya Naruto memastika sambil menyeringai membuat Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tentu saja Dobe, lagipula aku juga ingin mengetes apa yang baru saja kau laku-" Sasuke langsung menghentikan perkataan sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya.

"Aku belum siapa DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke lalu melompat mundur sambil melakukan Handseal.

"Di dunia Shinobi-"

**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung melompat ke samping kanan menghindari bola api milik Sasuke. Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah cahaya kuning dan muncul sambli bersiap menganyunkan kaki kanannya di belakang Sasuke yang berada di udara.

Tak!

Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya lalu menahan dan menangkap kaki kanan Naruto. Ia lalu melempar tubuh Naruto ke arah patung Madara.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna di bagian wajah Madara dengan posisi vertikal, sementara Sasuke mendarat di atas jari patung Madara yang melakukan Handseal.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk serius Sasuke!" Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah cahaya kuning.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengaktifkan _Sharingan 2 Tomoe_ miliknya. Naruto langsung muncul di atas Sasuke sambil melayangkan pukulan tangan kiri ke kepala Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan pukulan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Masih belum!" Kata Naruto lalu memegang kedua lengan Sasuke.

Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah dari jarum jam sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke punggung Sasuke.

Dugh! Pooft!

Tubuh Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi batang kayu ketika punggungnya terkena tendangan. Naruto langsung berjongkok setelah menendang punggung Sasuke karena menyadari Sang Uchiha bungsu berada di belakangnya sambil melakukan _Right_ _Roundhouse Kick._

"Cih! Sial! Umpat Sasuke kesal sembil menoleh ke arah bawah tepatnya Naruto yang tengah berjongkok de depannya. Lalu melompat menjauh dan mendarat di patung Hashirama.

Bersamaan dengan mendaratnya Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah patung Hashirama. Keduanya saling melempar seringai lalu merapalkan Handseal secara bersamaan.

**Katon : G****ō****uryu****ū****ka no Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan naga api berukuran besar sedangkan Naruto menciptakan sebuah naga air yang berukuran sama dengan naga api milik Sasuke. Kedua jutsu tersebut melesat ke arah keduanya dan bertemu di tengah-tengah.

Blaar!

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi di tengah-tengah patung kedua pendiri Konoha. Kepulan kabut yang tebal langsung menyelimuti udara di depan patung keduanya.

"Kalau tidak salah Hiraishin milik Naruto memerlukan tanda untuk berpindah janga-jangan!" Sasuke langsung teringat ketika Naruto menepuk pundaknya. Dengan cepat ia langsung merobek baju di bagian pundaknya lalu meletakkan di robekan tersebut di depannya.

Dan benar saja, Naruto langsung muncul membelakangi Sasuke. Sontak Naruto langsung kebingungan lalu menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati sobekan kain yang terdapat Kanji Hiraishin miliknya.

Duagh!

Sebuah pukulan langsung mengenaik pipi Naruto hingga membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke samping. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum tipis karen aberhasil memukul pipi Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya!" Gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Aku tahu rahasia dari Hiraishin dan mendapatkan ide ini. Yaitu menyobek baju di bagian pundakku dimana kau menanamkan Kanji milikmu."

"Ternyata Uchiha memang jenius walaupun mempunyai sifat dingin." Kata Naruto.

"Cih! Kata Karin kau juga bersifat dingin ke orang lain Dobe." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau salalu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyankut diriku dari Karin, jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan _Imouto_-ku Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa kau bilang Dobe, mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan _Imouto-_mu yang tempramental itu." Balas Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

"Tidak apa kok, yang penting kau tidak sampai membuatnya sakit hati ataupun terluka." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit merona tipis dan langsung disembunyikan.

"Urusai Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melompat dan bersiap memukul Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

Tak!

Dengan sigap Naruto mengahan pukulan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, ia lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengarahkan tumit kaki kanannya ke samping kepala Sasuke.

Tak!

Sasuke menahan tumit Naruto dengan cara memposisikan tangan kanannya di samping kepala lalu melompat mundur sambil melakukan Handseal. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan langsung melakukan Handseal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

**Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu**

Puluhan peluru api berbentuk burung kecil langsung beterbangan ke arah keduanya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat keduanya menghindari puluhan burung-burung api tersebut.

"Seriuslah Naruto, Aku tahu kau hanya menahan dirimu!" Kata Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Balas Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal sederhana. "KAI!" Teriak Naruto membuat area di sekitarnya sedikit retak. "_Karna hanya Sasuke, aku cuman melepaskan 25 persen Gravity Seal milikku_." Pikir Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan lima shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto yang semua dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"_Sial kecepatan Naruto tidak dapat dibaca oleh Sharingan_." Pikir Sasuke dan bersiap menahan serangan yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Si Blonde hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Sesampainya di depan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menyerangnya secara membabi buta hingga akhirnya terlempar ke bawah permukaan air. Belum puas dengan serangannya Naruto ikut melompat ke bawah dan mendarat di samping Sasuke yang sudah dalam posisi bersiaga. Tidak hanya itu _Sharingan 2 Tomoe_ milik Sasuke sudah bertambah menjadi 3 _Tomoe_.

"Berkatmu Naruto, _Sharingan_ milikku telah meningkat." Guma Sasuke lalu melesat ke arah Naruto.

Dugh! Tak! Dugh! Takk!

Saling melempar pukulan dan tendangan antara keduanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga Sasuke melompat mundur sambil merapalkan Handseal.

**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api berukuran besar sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merapalkan Handseal.

**Suiton : Suijinheki**

Permukaan air di depan Naruto langsung menciptakan sebuah dinding air sehingga bola api milik Sasuke menghantam dinding air tersebut dan mengakibatkan area di atas permukaan air terselimuti kabut.

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Naruto langsung melompat ke kiri lalu kanan menghindari tiga buah kunai yang tiba-tiba saja melesat menembus kabut dan mengarah langsung kepadanya. Dan setelah mendarat Naruto langsung dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sasuke dari balik kabut sambil merapalkan Handseal

"_Ini adalah jutsu terakhir yang bisa kukeluarkan karena chakraku sudah terkuras habis_." Pikir Sasuke sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya menyeringai.

**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Sebuha bola api berukuran sedang langsung disemburkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak sempat merapalkan Handseal langsung menghentikan aliran chakra yang menuju ke kakinya sehingga membuatnya tenggelam ke bawah dan menghindari serangan bola api milik Sasuke.

"Cih! Aku lupa kalau Naruto memiliki kemampuan menganalisa keadaan yang baik." Gumam Sasuke yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di dalam air ternyata merapalkan Handseal lalu mengucapkan nama Jutsu dalam hati.

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Di depan Naruto langsung tercipta seekor naga air dan langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke yang berada di permukaan air.

Blaar!

Sasuke tidak menyadari kedatangan naga air milik Naruto dan langsung terhempas menghantam bagian kaki patung Madara hingga membuat bagian tersebut rusak berantakan. Tak berselang lama Naruto naik ke permukaan air dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah tempat Sasuke terhantam.

"Begitu rupanya." Gumam Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kini masuk dalam mode _Curse Mark_ level 1 dimana tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak hitam bermotif jilatan api.

"Bersiaplah Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke dan dengan cepat langsung melompat turun lalu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto.

Adu Taijutsu dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung terjadi antara keduanya. Suara pukulan dan tendangan yang mengenai bagian tubuh terdengar jelas di atas permukaan air. Naruto melompat mundur kemudian langsung melempar kunai _Hiraishin_ yang sudah ia keluarkan ke arah Sasuke

Sriink!

Naruto langsung berpindah tempat ke depan Sasuke lalu menghantam Uchiha bungsu tersebut dengan _Right Roundhouse Kick_ hingga menyebabkan Sasuke kembali terpental ke tempat semula yaitu bagian kaki patung Madara. Belum selesai sampai disitu Naruto langsung merapalkan Handseal.

**Fuūton : Shinku Renpa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah kepulan debu yang berada di bagian kaki patung Madara.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Suara sesuatu yang tertancap langsung terdengar dari kepulan debu. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang terlihat beberapa pedang angin milik Naruto menancap pada sesuatu berbentuk tangan besar yang melindungi Sasuke.

"Oh jadi itu perubahan terakhir dari _Curse Mark_ milikmu, terlihat berbeda dengan kedua sampah yang baru kubunuh itu." Kata Naruto datar.

Perlahan kedua tangan besar itu bergerak dan memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sudah masuk _Curse Mark_ level ke 2 dimana di bagian atas hidungnya terdapat pola shuriken bermata empat. "Dua? Seingatku ada empat orang dan tiga diantara menghadangmu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu karena salah satu dari mereka yaitu perempuan berambut merah itu adalah seorang Uzumaki, jadi aku tidak membunuhnya melainkan menangkapnya. Karena aku mempunyai tujuan lain disamping mendamaikan dunia ini." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas "Hn." Datar oleh Sasuke.

"Dan tujuanmu itu adalah membangun kembali klan Uzumaki?" Tanya Sasuke dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Itu berarti kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama Naruto." Tambah Sasuke yang kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja Sasuke karena aku mempunyai firasat kalau yang lain sudah mengalahkan lawannya." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke arah bagian kaki patung Hashirama.

"Terserah!" Balas Sasuke datar lalu mengambil posisi untuk menciptakan sebuah Chidori.

Naruto mulai membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan perlahan sebuah aliran chakra berwarna biru mulai tercipta sedangkan di tangan Sasuke mulai tercipta percikan listrik berwarna kehitaman. Dan secara bersamaan keduanya langsung melompat dan berteriak lantang sambil mengarahkan kedua jutsu mereka ke depan.

**Rasengan**

**Chidori**

Kedua jutsu High-Rank tersebut langsung bertemu dan menciptakan sebuah bola hitam yang menyelubungi keduanya hingga menghalangi laju air terjun tempat mereka bertarung.

.

.

.

**Tim Naruto Place**

Setelah bertarung cukup sengit Tim Naruto, Garaa, Kankuro dan Temari akhirnya mengalahkan Sakon Ukon dan Kimimaro yang sudah memasuki _Curse Mark _level kedua.

Gaara, Neji dan Kiba berhasil mengalahkan Kimimaru dengan cara mengakhiri hidup lawannya dengan kombinasi _Gatsuga, Hakke Rokujuyon Sho _dan diakhiri dengan serangan ombak pasir milik Gaara.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Temari mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dengan cara melakukan serangan _Nikudan Sensa_, pada Sakon yang tejerak _Kagemane_ milik Shikamaru, sementara Ukon terkena _Fuuton_ berbentuk tornado milik Temari.

.

.

.

Setelah efek dari _Chidori _dan _Rasengan_yang bertabrakan. Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di samping sungai yang mengalir. Sasuke tengah berbaring karena kelelahan sedangkan Naruto duduk bersila sambil memegang _Hitae-atte_ Konoha miliknya.

"Haaa...Haaa...Haaa...Sudah kuduga kau mengalahkanku dengan mudah Dobe, walaupun kau belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu." Gumam Sasuke dengan nafas memburu.

"Walaupun begitu, kau membuatku bertarung dengan sengit Teme." Balas Naruto.

Perlahan langit di atas Death Valley mulai menggelap dan akhirnya huja yang cukup deras terjadi di tempat itu. Naruto langsung berdiri diikuti Sasuke yang bersusah payah.

"Jadi setelah ini kau mau kemana Naruto dan bagaimana dengan Karin dan Kushina?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pertama aku akan menjemput mereka dengan _Hiraishin_ milikku, setelah itu pergi ke reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure." Jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

Naruto lalu meletakkan _Hitae-atte_ miliknya lalu menusuk bagian tengahnya dengan kunai yang dialiri sedikit chakra. Sementara Sasuke hanya meletakkan _Hitae-atte_ yang terdapat bekas sayatan melintang di samping _Hitae-atte_ milik Naruto.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah ke tempat itu. Lokasinya berada di dekat Kirigakure." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kalau ada kesempatan tolong kau tendang bokong ular brengsek itu tetapi jangan sampai membunuhnya karena aku yang akan melakukan hal tersebut." Tambah Naruto.

"Iyalah tersera kau saja kuning jabrik!" Umpat Sasuke dengan datar yang langsung mendapat Deathglare dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan berlawanan arah meninggalkan dua _Hitae-atte_ yang tergeletak di sana.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian hujan mulai berhenti dan bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi bersama Pakkun tiba di tempat tersebut dan langsung menghampiri dua _Hitae-atte _tersebut.

"Jadi kalian berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa rupanya, Naruto...Sasuke!" Gumam Kakashi lalu mengambil kedua _Hitae-atte_ tersebut.

"Bisa kau lacak bau keduanya Pakkun?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bisa tetapi mengingat baru saja terjadi hujan itu berarti bau mereka tidak dapat aku deteksi." Jawab Pakkun membuat Kakashi sedikit tertunduk namun langsung terkejut ketika mendapat sebuah surat dari _Hitae-Atte _Naruto.

"_Jika ada seseorang yang mendapat Hitae-atee dan surat ini. Tolong berikan kepada Hokage kelima karena di dalamnya tersegel gulungan yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Hokage kelima_."

"Begitu rupanya Naruto, ternyata kau sudah merencanakan hal ini." Gumam Kakashi lalu memasukkan kedua _Hitae-atte _tersebut ke dalam kantong ninjanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya suasana di desa kembali berduka karena kehilangan salah satu _Genin_ mereka. Setelah pemakaman Rei. Sedangkan Sakura tengah menangis sambil mengutuk Naruto sedalam-dalamnya pasalkan Naruto menjadi penyebab ia kehilang dua anggota timnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura, Tim yang dipimpin Naruto pun ikut kesal minus Shikamaru.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Kakashi langsung mengunjungi dan memberikan surat yang ia dapatkan dari _Hitae-atte_ Naruto ke Tsunade. Setelah membaca isi gulungan yang Naruto segel dari surat tersebut. Tsunade hanya memasang senyum tipis yang membuat Kakashi sedikit bingung.

"Apa isi dari gulungan Naruto, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau baca sendiri!" Balas Tsunade sambil melempar gulungan tersebut ke Kakashi.

"_Tsunade-baa-chan, maaf jika aku meninggalkan Konoha begitu saja. aku memikirkan hal ini dengan matang. Intinya jika aku tetap tinggal di Konoha, aku takut di masa depan nantinya jika aku mempunyai keluarga, mereka akan menderita hanya karena kesalahanku. Tetapi tenang saja jika Konoha mempunyai masalah atau bisa dibilang diserang tinggal alirakan saja chakra Tsunade-baachan ke kunai yang diberikan Karin-chan padamu_ _maka dengan cepat aku akan datang membantu._ _Dan apabila Konoha mencapku sebagai Missing-nin biarkan saja hal tersebut. Dan untuk Karin-chan dan Kushina-chan mungkin dalam waktu dekat mereka akan mengundurkan diri dari Shinobi Konoha agar mereka tidak dicap Missing-nin jika meninggalkan desa untuk pergi bersamaku_._ TTD : Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto._"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya ketika selesai membaca gulungan tersebut lalu berkata. "Benar-benar mirip Minato-_sensei_, selalu berpikir matang-matang sebelum melakukan tindakan." Gumam Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Baiklah Kakashi, kau dan aku akan mengikuti rapat hari ini yang membahas mengenai masalah Naruto." Kata Tsunade dibalas angguka oleh Jounin bermasker tersebut.

.

.

.

**Meeting Room**

Di ruang rapat terlihat para Tetua, Civilian Council, Beberapa Jounin Elit dan Tsunade tengah duduk untuk membahas masalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi aku putuskan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai _SS-Rank Missing-nin_." Kata salah satu tetua perempuan bernama Koharu

Braaak!

Semua peserta rapat langsung terkejut ketika Tsunade menggebrak meja hingga hancur ketika mendengar keputusan dari Hotaru. "Hey tua bangka sialan. Aku tidak terima dengan hal itu!" Teriak Tsunade yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari beberapa peserta rapat.

"Hokage-_sama_ benar, apa itu tidak telalu tinggi?" Tanya Shikaku.

"Itu adalah status yang pantas. Bocah itu telah membuat Konoha kehilangan tiga Shinobi, pertama Hiruzen. Dan yang kedua dan ketiga adalah dua _Genin_ berpotensi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sarutobi Rei. Di dalam misi yang ia pimpin." Jawab Hotaru dibalas anggukan oleh beberapa peserta rapat.

"Asal kalian tahu, Shikamaru anak dari Shikaku yang aku tunjuk menjadi wakil Naruto mengatakan bahwa penyebab tewasnya Rei adalah kesalahannya yaitu bertindak gegabah dan tidak mengukuti rencana yang dibuat Shikamaru." Balas Tsunade di balas anggukan Shikaku dan Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu Tsunade? Bukannya Naruto yang jadi ketua kenapa malah anak dari Shikaku yang menyusun rencana?" Tanya salah dari Tetua pria di ruangan tersebut.

"Itu karena Naruto tidak bersama mereka melainkan menghadang tiga musuhnya agar timnya dengan mudah mengambil Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Tsunade.

"Cih! Walaupun begitu ia tetap seorang ketua yang harus mengutamakan keselamatan anggotanya." Balas Koharu dengan nada kesal.

"Melawan tiga musuh seorang diri apa itu tidak mengutamakan keselamatan timnya?" Tanya Tsunade yang membuat Koharu dan yang lain menjadi bungkam. "_Benar katamu Naruto, para tetua busuk ini hanya mengambil keputusan tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi_." Pikir Tsunade.

"Baiklah, untuk keputusan yang akan kita ambil, tolong acungkan tangan yang menyetujui status Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah ditentukan!" Kata Hotaru.

Tujuh anggota rapat setuju dengan hal tersebut sedangkan Shikaku, Tsunade dan Kakashi menolak keputusan tersebut. karena kalah Vooting akhirnya ketiga hanya menghela nafas panjang karena dengan ini Naruto berstatus _SS-Rank Missing-nin_.

Salah satu Tetua yang terdapat perban yang menutupi salah satu matanya langsung menyeringai setelaha mengetahui keputusan ini. Karena dengan ini ia akan semakin dekat dengan untuk mendapatkan anggota tim Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota Timnya? Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengurus keduanya?" Tanya Danzo yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tsunade.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh kedua cucuku tersebut!" Kata Tsunade dengan nada membentak sontak membuat Danzo menjadi kesal bukan main.

"Ayo Kakashi!" Kata Tsunade lalu keluar dari ruang rapat diikuti Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Tokoh utama kita sekarang berada di Dimensi miliknya. Ia tengah duduk sambil memainkan kunai bermata miliknya. Mendengar sebuah suara erangan dari arah belakang Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati Tayuya yang sudah sadar sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto.

"K-Kau!" Umpat Tayuya sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia tidak lagi terikat dengan Mokuton Naruto karena telah dilepaskan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan melukaimu apalagi membunuhmu." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda bocah! Kau adalah musuhku, ninja Konoha yang dikirim untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali." Kata Tayuya dengan nada membentak.

"Pertama, jika aku musuhmu sudah sejak kau pingsan aku membunuhmu seperti yang kulakan pada rekanmu dan yang kedua adalah aku bukan lagi ninja Konoha, melainkan _Missing-nin_ dari Konoha." Jelas Naruto membuat Tayuya sedikit terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa dan apa alasanmu membiarkanku hidup?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Begini, sebenarnya Konoha sudah tidak menganggapku lagi dan kau tahu apa alasannya kan?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Tayuya. "Apa mereka munuduh kau sebagai penyebab kematian Sandaime?" Tanya Tayuya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Dan alasanku yang kedua adalah misi yang kuketuai bisa dibilang gagal karena aku membiarkan Sasuke pergi ditambah salah satu anggotaku tewas yaitu Rei." Jelas Naruto.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Lalu alasanmu membiarkanku hidup?" Tanya Tayuya lagi.

"Itu karena kau seorang Uzumaki. Warna rambut dan aku samar-samar merasakan ada chakra Signature khas Uzumaki yang aku deteksi di dalam dirimu, mungkin karena pengaruh dari _Curse Mark _Orochimaru." Jelas Naruto membuat Tayuya terbelalak kaget lantasan ia adalah seorang Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali jika aku seorang Uzumaki." Kata Tayuya.

"Mungkin karena Orochimaru menghapus ingatanmu." Koment Naruto lalu bangkit dan mendekati Tayuya yang kini duduk bersila.

"Bagaimana jika aku melepaskan _Curse Mark _di lehermu, mungkin setelah terlepas kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu dan ikut bersamaku ke Uzuhiogakure?" Tawar Naruto. Mendengar penawaran tersebut, Tayuya berpikir sejenak. Naruto mungkin ada benarnya lagipula ia sudah muak tinggal di Otogakure karena terus mendapat tatapan penuh nafsu dari para pria serta menjadi bahan percobaan untuk Orochimaru.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu Emm..."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Potong Naruto. "Berbaliklah!" Kata Naruto, Tayuya mengangguk pelan lalu memperlihatkan _Curse Mark _di lehernya.

"Isobu-san, bersiaplah jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Naruto.

"**Baik Naruto!**" Jawab Isobu yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan gulungan kosong dan membuka dan meletakkan gulungan tersebut di samping Tayuya. Setelah itu Naruto merapalkan serentetan Handseal yang sangat rumit. Setelah itu menempelkan telapak tangannya di _Curse Mark_ milik Tayuya lalu mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

**Fuinjutsu : Kyōmibukai Shīru no Jutsu**

Tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya dan dengan cepat ia langsung menarik telapak tangannya dan perlahan _Curse Mark_ di leher Tayuya mulai memudar dan bersamaan dengan itu ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bercahaya ke gulungan kosong tersebut.

**Fuin**

Kanji-Kanji aneh langsung memenuhi gulungan tersebut dan dibagian tengah terdapat simbol _Curse Mark _milik Tayuya.

"Ah sudah selesai. Bagaimana keadaanmu Tayuya-_nee_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak mengingat apapun kecuali kehidupanku di Otogakure." Tanya Tayuya balik dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Begitu yah...tidak apalah." Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum mengingat ia sudah selangkah maju untuk membangun klan miliknya. Bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi Tayuya sebagai pacaranya. Karena ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Kushina ditambah lagi Tayuya terlampai sangat tua darinya.

"Kalau begitu. Tunggulah disini aku akan menjemput adikku dan Kushi-can. Kau bisa mempelajari jutsu-jutsu yang ada di gulungan yang kusimpan di pondok itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunju pondok miliknya.

"Untuk pakaian ada kau bisa memamkai pakaian yang sudah kesediakan di meja." Tambah Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Tayuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana ini?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Di dimensi milikku." Jawab Naruto membuat Tayuya terbelalak kaget mendengar ini adalah Dimensi milik Naruto. "Ka-kau memiliki dimensi buatanmu sendiri?" Tanya Tayuya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Tayuya-_nee_!" Kata Naruto lalu memunculkan gerbang dimensinya lalu melompat ke dalam gerbang tersebut meninggalkan Tayuya yang tersenyum.

"_Dengan begini aku tidak lagi menjadi bahan percobaan Ular brengsek itu_." Pikir Tayuya lalu berjalan ke arah pondok milik Naruto.

.

.

.

**Real World**

Setelah kembali dari Dimensi miliknya Naruto menanamkan segel _Hiraishin _miliknya lalu menghubungi Kurama.

"_Kurama beritahu Kurama Yang di tubuh Karin-chan untuk menemui Tsunade-baachan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Shinobi Konoha dan mempersiapkan semuanya_._ Setelah itu akan akan menjemput mereka dengan Hiraishin._"

"_**Baik Durian Montok tukang perintah**_." Jawab Kurama setelah itu menghubungi bagian tubuhnya yang lain di tubuh Karin.

.

.

Sementara itu di Apartemen Trio Uzumaki. Setelah Karin diberitahukan oleh Kurama Yang di tubuhnya. Ia langsung pergi menghampiri Kushina yang tengah melamun di balkon apartemen mereka.

"_Nee-chan_!" Sapa Karin.

"Ada apa, Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina sambil menoleh ke belakang tepatnya ke arah Karin.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Kurama-_chan_ di tubuh _Nii-chan-"_

"Untuk segera meninggalkan Konoha?" Potong Kushina dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

Dua gadis berambut merah tersebut lalu beranjak dari apartemen mereka dan tujuan mereka sekarang adalah Ruang Hokage.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Kata Tsunade yang tengah sibuk meladeni musuh bebuyutan para Hokage bernama _Paperworks_.

Setelah pintu terbuka masuklah dua gadis berambut merah khas Uzumaki yang membuat Tsunade tersenyum lantasan ia sudah mengetahui jika keduanya berada di sini berarti mereka ingin mengundurkan diri. Tanpa basa-basi Sang Sannin langsung berkata.

"Kalian semua keluarlah!" Katanya pada Anbu yang berada di ruangan tersebut lalu beralih ke Karin dan Kushina lalu kembali berkata.

"Segera lepas _Hitae-atte_ kalian, aku sudah tahu rencana kalian dan Naruto." Sontak Karin dan Kushina langsung terkejut lantasan keduanya tahu hanya Sasuke dan mereka bertiga yang tahu rencana ini.

"Bagaimana _Baa-chan_ bisa tahu?" Tanya Karin sambil melepaskan _Hitai-atte _miliknya diikuti oleh Kushina.

"Naruto menitipkan sebuah gulungan berisi pesannya." Jawab Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh Duo Rambut merah tersebut. Setelah _Hitae-atte_ keduanya terlepas, mereka menaruhnya di atas meja kerja Tsunade lalu berkata. "_Arigatou, Baa-chan_!"

"Jadi, kapan kalian berangkat?" Tanya Tsunade pada keduanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sore ini setelah kami mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh Karin.

"Apa salah satu dari kaliam membawa Kunai Hiraishin milik Naruto? Ia berpesan agar memberikannya padaku jika sewaktu-waktu Konoha diserang ia akan datang membantu." Kata Tsunade.

Kushina mengangguk pelan lalu mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari kantong ninja meliknya kemudian menaruh pada meja di samping dua _Hitae-atte_ mereka.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, dimana kalian dan Naruto akan tinggal, apa kalian bertiga akan mengembara?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak! _Nii-chan_ bilang kami bertiga akan tinggal di reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure." Jawan Karin membuat Tsunade bernafas lega. "Untunglah, mengingat status Naruto yang saat ini adalah _S-Rank Missing-nin_." Sontak Karin dan Kushina langsung terkejut mendengar status dari Naruto.

"_**Tenang saja Karin-chan, Naruto sudah menduga hal ini**_." Kata Kurama Yang di tubuh Karin membuat ia sedikit tenang. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu _Baa-chan_!" Kata Karin dikuti anggukan oleh Kushina lalu keduanya berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jadi diri kalian cucu-cucuku yang Kawaiii." Kata Tsunade sedikit OOC dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Setelah meninggalkan Gedung Hokage, keduanya terlebih dahulu mampir ke toko tempat Naruto membeli kunai bermata tiga untuk persiapan Naruto nantinya. Setelah memborong semua kunai yang tersisa yaitu sekitar 400 kunai bermata tiga. Karin dan Kushina kembali ke apartemen mereka untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka.

Setelah memasukkan semua keperluan mereka delam gulungan penyimpanan. Sore harinya mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Konoha tanpa berpamitan kecuali kepada Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Fiuhhh Akhirnya Chapter 23 selesai juga dengan word 5K bersih... Dan Chapter depan merupkan chapter penutupan untuk Arc Childhood dan Chapter di depannya lagi merupakan Chapter pembuka untuk Arc Shippuden...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:: LOMPOBERANG OUT ::**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 OUT! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**..:: Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ::.**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, OOC,  
OC (Maybe), StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc**

* * *

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ? **

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction, yang berasal dari otak yanga Rada-Rada Error milik Lompoberang.  
apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi,

**Notification****:**

"Naruto." = Human Talking

"_Naruto_." = Human Thinking/Telepati

"**Kurama**." = Bijuu, Summoning and Othed Talking

"_**Kurama**_**.**" = Bijuu, Summoning Thinking/Telepati

"**Rasengan!**" = Jutsu.

**::**

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 24 : UZUHIOGAKURE ::..**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang lumayan lebat. Terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga whisker menghiasi wajahnya tengah duduk bersantai di atas dahan pohon. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah Bingo Book. Sambil tersenyum ia memandangi salah satu halaman di Bingo Book tersebut.

"_Heee...Ternyata aku lumayan tampan juga_." Kata Naruto dalam hatinya.

"_**Tampan gundulmu, kau sekarang SS-Rank Missing-nin, Baka**_**!**" Umpat Kurama kesal melalui telepati miliknya. "_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjadi Missing-nin_?" Tanya Naruto polos membuat Kurama sweatdrop di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"_**Terserah kau Baka Duren, aku mau tidur. Dan setengah tubuhku di Karin-chan sudah mengirim pesan bahwa mereka berdua telah keluar desa**_." Kata Kurama lalu memutus telepati mereka berdua.

"Haa! Dasar bola bulu tukang tidur, memangnya kenapa jika aku menjadi _Missing-nin,_ lagian status itu tidak memberatkan misiku." Gumam Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

.

.

Karin dan Kushina yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Naruto di sebuah kedai tidak jauh dari desa Konoha. Saat ini Kushina mengenakan Kimono merah darah selutut dengan motif jilatan api di ujung lengan. Sepatu ninja panjang hingga mencapai bawah lututnya (mirip yang digunakan Sakura). Sedangkan Karin mengenakan pakaian seperti di canon dalam versi anak-anak namun tidak sampai memperlihatkan pusarnya.

Tak berselang lama Naruto muncul di depan mereka diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Tanpa babibu keduanya langsung menerjang dan memeluk si Blonde hingga membuatnya sesak nafas. "Baka Nii-chan/Naruto-kun!" Kata keduanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi saat melakukan misi." Tambah Karin.

"Lwuespaskwuan dwuedy bwaru bwertanga (Lepaskan dulu baru bertanya)." Kata Naruto dengan nada tidak karuan. Karin dan Kushina yang sedikit mengerti langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Haaa..Haaa...itu karena aku tidak punya ide lagi." Balas Naruto sambil memegang lehernya yang sedikit sakit akibat pelukan keduanya. Karin menautkan alisnya sedangkan Kushina menatap tajam ke kekasihnya tersebut.

"Begini, aku sudah tahu alasan Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali meninggalkan desa seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke." Jelas Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

"Lalu sekarang kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kita ke dimensiku dulu, ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian berdua." Jawab Naruto. Karin dan Kushina langsung penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ayo!" Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. Naruto kemudian merapalkan Handseal kemudian mengatakan nama jutsunya. "**Jikkukan : Hori!**"

Sebuah gerbang dimensi terbuka di depan mereka. Naruto mengangguk pelan ke keduanya lalu melompat masuk bersamaan.

.

Sesampainya di dimensi milik Naruto. Ketiganya langsung berjalan ke arah pondok yang berada di sana. Namun sebelum mereka masuk pintu pondok tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan perempuan berambut merah yang mengenakan Kimono hitam dengan corak bunga sakura. Rambut merah yang tidak terlalu terang tergerai membuat ia kelihatan cantik

"Siapa dia/mereka?" Tanya ketiganya pada Naruto.

"Karin-chan, Kushina-chan perkenalkan ia adalah Uzumaki Tayuya." Naruto memperkenalkan Tayuya sambil menunjuknya. Tayuya yang melihat dua perempuan seumuran Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Karin, adik dari Nii-chan." Kata Karin perkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Kushina..."

"Kekasih Nii-chan!" Potong Karin dan langsung mendapat Deathglare dari Naruto dan Kushina, sedangkan Tayuya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiganya.

"Hihihih...masih kecil udah main pacaran." Gumam Tayuya setelah tertawa kecil membuat Naruto dan Kushina yang tadinya kesal pada Karin langsung blushing secara bersamaan.

Keempatnya lalu masuk ke dalam pondok dan duduk di kursi ruang makan. "Ne~Ne...Tayuya-neechan bertemu Nii-chan dimana?" Tanya Karin pada Tayuya yang duduk di kursi di samping kanannya.

"Bisa dibilang awalnya aku musuh dari Nii-chan-mu pada saat ia melakukan misi, namun karena aku Uzumaki seperti kalian. Naruto tidak mengalahkanku seperti yang dilakukannya pada rekan-rekanku." Jelas Tayuya. Karin dan Kushina hanya menggut-manggut paham mengenai perjelasan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebelum bertemu Naruto-kun, Tayuya-nee ninja dari mana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Otogakure no Sato, anak buah Ular brengsek itu." Jawab Tayuya dengan nada kesal diakhir kalimatnya.

"Karena kita kan berangkat malam ke Uzuhiogakure, jadi untuk saat ini kita beristirahat dulu di dimensiku." Kata Naruto. Ketiganya mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Apa karena status Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya! Itu benar, makanya kita akan berangkat malam, agar terhindar dari para Hunter-nin." Jawab Naruto lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar pondok.

.

.

.

**Kirigakure no Sato**

Di ruangan Mizukage terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah maroon dengan pony yang menutupi salah satu matanya tengah berkutat dengan paperwork mengenai perkembangan desa mereka.

"Haah, kalau aku tahu pekerjaan menjadi Mizukage hanya mengalahkan kertas brengsek ini. Aku tidak akan menerimanya!" Umpat sang Mizukage membuat seseorang di sampingnya sweatdrop. "_Dan kesempatanku untuk menikah menjadi menipis_." Tambah Inner perempuan tersebut yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Bukannya Mizukage-sama sendiri yang menerimanya." Balas seseorang di sampingnya.

"Diam kau Ao!" Bentak Mei sambil memasang wajah seramnya membuat Ao mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "B-Baik Mizumake-sama!"

_Pooft!_

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan meja kerja Mizukage dan menampak Jounin Kirigakure.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ao

"Begini, kemarin Konohagakure no Sato baru saja mengeluarkan status Missing-nin terbaru mereka." Jawab Jounin. Mei dan Ao langsung menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Siapa dan apa statusnya?" Tanya Mei.

"Uzumaki Naruto, SS-Rank Missing-nin!" Jawab Jounin tersebut membuat Mei dan Ao terkejut bukan main pasalkan Missing-nin tersebut adalah pahlawan desa mereka. "Na-Naruto-san?" Tanya Ao dibalasa anggukan oleh Jounin tersebut

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahukan kepada seluruh shinobi kita agar tidak memburu Naruto-san!" Perintah Sang Godaime Mizukage.

Sang Jounin mengangguk paham lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. "_Apa yang terjadi di Konoha. Dan apa penyebab Naruto-san menjadi Missing-nin_?" Tanya Mei dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin hal ini menyangkut kematian dari Sandaime-Hokage." Gumam Ao sambil memegang dagunya dibalas anggukan oleh Mei. "Walaupun seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto-san tetap pahlawan Kirigakure, jadi tidak ada satu pun shinobi dari desa kita yang boleh memburunya." Kata Mei.

Berbeda dengan Kirigakure no Sato. Beberapa desa shinobi malah menganggap status Naruto sebagai berbahaya lantasan statusnya yang sangat tinggi yaitu SS-Rank. Namun yang mengejutkan bagi mereka semua adalah umur Naruto yang masih 13 tahun membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Apa status itu pantas untuk seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun tersebut.

"Wajah bocah ini mengingatkan pada seseorang yang sangat ingin aku kalahkan!" Gumam seorang Kage berbadan kekar di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di ketinggian.

"Wajahnya mirip dengan Kiroi Senko yang pernah membantai ribuan shinobi dari desa kita." Gumam seorang kakek berbadan kecil yang ternyata adalah seorang Kage.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk dengan sambil memeluk lututnya memandang matahari yang hampir tenggelam di dimensi buatannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di mulutnya ketika melihat seekor kura-kura berukuran besar dengan tiga ekornya berenang dengan bebasnya di danau. Dari Rikudou Sennin, Naruto tahu jika kesembilan Bijuu menginginkan yang namanya kebebasan, bukan hidup di dalam tubuh Jinchuriki mereka dan di jadikan senjata oleh desa yang memilikinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasa setenang ini." Gumam Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"_**Naruto buat satu Bunshin**_**!**" Perintah Kurama Yin di tubuh Naruto memalui telepati. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu merapalkan Handseal.

_Pooft! Booft!_

Naruto menciptakan satu bunshin di sampingnya. Kemudian Bunshin tersebut meledak menjadi kepulan asap besar dan menampakkan rubah berekor sembilan a.k.a. Kurama. Rubah tersebut lalu berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan mengambil posisi yang sempurna untuk tidur.

"_Dasar rubah pemalas_!" batin Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Tak berselang lama sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kushina berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru-kun?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sampin Naruto yang tengah berbaring. "Hanya bersantai!" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke pondok. Tayuya-nee memasak makanan yang enak loh." Kata Kushina.

Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaringnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kushina dengan wajah cemberut. "Seenak apapun makanan buatan Tayuya-nee, belum bisa mengalahkan enaknya ramen." Kata Naruto membuat gadis berambut merah di sampingnya terkekeh pelan.

"Hihihi...Naru-kun memang maniak ramen." Gumam Kushina.

"Kenapa Kushi-chan meninggalkan Karin-chan dan Tayuya-nee di pondok?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah bersama mereka berdua membuatku kesal. Dari tadi mereka terus menggodaku." Jawab Kushina sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya.

"I-Ittai!" Kushina meringis ketika Naruto mencubit pipinya kemudian membalas Naruto dengan jitakan di kepala jabriknya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Kushi-chan? Sakit tauu!" Umpat Naruto sambil mengelus bekas jitakan Kushina yang berasap.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mencubitku Haaa?" Balas Kushina tidak kalah sengit sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

"Gomen-gomen...!" Balas Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. "Ne~ Kushi-chan, bolah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bolah tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh apalagi yang berbau mesum." Balas Kushina.

"Ini bukan hal aneh apalagi mesum." Kata Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah cepat katakan!" Perintah Kushina ketus.

"Anoo..Etto...bagaimana mengatakannya yaaa?" Naruto memegang keningnya sambil berkata demikian membuat Kushina sedikit kesal. "Cepat kat-"

Kushina belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Naruto langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kushina.

"Aku mau Kushi-chan jangan meniggalkanku! Apapun alasannya!...Aku mau Kushi-chan adalah orang pertama yang kulihat ketika terbangun di pagi hari...Dan menjadi Kaa-san dari Uzumaki-Uzumaki kecil penerus klan kita." Jelas Naruto lalu mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

Kushina hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ditambah wajahnya yang sudah memerah total layaknya tomat kesukaan Sasuke mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

"T-Tentu saja Naru-kun!" Balas Kushina masih di dalam keadaan memeluk Naruto. "Seharusnya Naru-kun yang tidak meninggalkanku mengingat Naru-kun pasti diburu banyak orang." Tambah Kushina.

Naruto membalas pelukan Kushina. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Hehehehe...benar juga!" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya. Karin dan Tayuya yang tengah mengintip kedunya dari balik jendela pondok ikut tersenyum melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hihihihi...Mereka benar-benar mesra ya Tayuya-neechan?" Tanya Karin.

"Benar...Apa kau tidak mau mencari kekasih dan melakukan yang sama dengan mereka." Balas Tayuya dengan nada menggoda membuat Karin mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak seperti Nii-chan dan Nee-chan yang udah main pacar-pacaran padahal masih kecil." Kata Karin. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Tayuya-neechan apa tidak berniat mencari kekasih?" Tanya balik Karin membuat Tayuya sedikit gelalapan.

"T-Tentu saja aku mau agar bisa membantu Naru untuk membangun klan kita kembali." Tambah Tayuya sedikit blushing.

.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka berempat bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari dimensi Naruto. Tidak lupa Tayuya mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian ninja Otogakure miliknya karena Karin maupun Kushina tidak memiliki pakaian yang pas untuknya.

Setelah keluar dari dimensi Naruto, keempatnya langsung memulai perjalan mereka menuju ke Uzuhiogakure. Selama perjalan Karin dan Naruto terus mengaktifkan sensor mereka. Karena jarak antara Konoha dan Uzuhiogakure yang lumayan jauh sehingga membuat keempatnya tiba di Uzuhiogakure tepat pagi hari.

"Aku tak menyangka kerusakan desa leluhur kita separah ini." Gumam Kushina menatap lirih reruntuhan desa para leluhurnya. Karin dan Tayuya pun mengangguk mengiyakan penuturan Kushina.

"Tenang saja...Beberapa tahun kedepan desa ini akan kembali ke masa kejayaannya." Kata Naruto yang berada di ujung kanan. "Ayo kita ke tempat Jiji!" Kata Naruto.

"Jiji?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku lupa mengatakan hal ini pada kalian. Sebenarnya masih ada Uzumaki lain yang tersisah selain kita berempat dan ia juga adalah Tou-san dari Kaa-san." Jelas Naruto membuat semuanya terkejut sekaligus senang terutama Karin yang ternyata ia dan Naruto masih memiliki anggota keluarga yang masih hidup.

Keempatnya pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan secara tidak sadar ternyata mereka melewati _Kekkai _pendeteksi yang tidak terlihat. Dan hal itu membuat seorang kakek tua berambut merah yang duduk di kursi tersenyum.

"Ternyata cucuku sudah datang dan aku juga merasakan ada seorang Uzumaki lain. Kerja bagus Naruto!" Gumam kakek tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sandaime Uzukage, kakek dari Naruto dan Karin bernama Uzumaki Arashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dengan cepat Arashi langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu masuk pondoknya.

"Tadaima Ero-Jiji!" Sapa Naruto tanpa dosa membuat Karin, Kushina dan Tayuya sweatdrop sedangkan Arashi hanya mendengus kesal dengan panggilan dari cucunya.

"Okaeri Kuso-Magoco (Cucu sialan)!" Balas Arashi ketus.

"Oh jadi ini cucu perempuan dan calon cucuku." Kata Arashi. Karin mengangguk pelan sedangkan Kushina sudah blushing di tempat begitupula Naruto.

Perhatian Arashi lalu tertujuh pada Tayuya dengan tatapan mesum membuatnya langsung mendapat Deathglare dari Naruto. "_Jauhkan tatapan mesumu itu dari Tayuya-nee, Kuso-jiji_!" Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"_Ma~Ma...Santai Kuso-Magoco...aku tidak akan me-_" Perkataan dalam hati Arashi langsung terhenti ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit merinding. Membuat tiga orang yang lain menatap heran ketiganya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Hehehehe~ aku lupa kalo aku dan Arashi-jiji mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran jadi kami bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran." Jelas Naruto membuat Tayuya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ma~Ma...tidak baik mengobrol di sini. Sebaiknya kita masuk!" Ujar Arashi membuka jalan untuk membiarkan keempatnya masuk ke dalam pondoknya.

Setelah memasuki pondok kecil tersebut, kelima Uzumaki tersebut langsung mengambil posisi duduk di lantai kayu. Arashi menatap keempat Uzumaki di depannya dengan senyum mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang dari klannya tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Arashi, Sandaime Uzukage namun sekarang aku digantikan oleh cucuku yaitu Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage." Karin, Tayuya dan Kushina pun terbelalak kaget mendengar status Naruto sedangkan si pirang hanya memasang cengiran khas miliknya.

"Te~he...Aku lupa memberitahu kalian." Naruto berujar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Nah aku belum mengenal nama kalian kecuali Kuso-Magoco itu!" Umpat Arashi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tengah kesal dengan panggilan kakeknya tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Karin, Imouto dari Nii-chan!" Kata Karin memperkenalkan dirinya lalu tersenyum. "Oh ini cucu perempuanku, pantas saja wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Ayuki-chan ketika kecil." Kata Arashi ikut-ikutan tersenyum

"Perkenalkan Uzukage-sama, namaku Uzumaki Tayuya." Ujar Tayuya.

"Ma~Ma tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku seperti Naruto memanggilku." Kata Arashi menatap Tayuya dengan ekspresi mesum yang ternyata disadari oleh Tayuya.

"Ha'i...Ero-Jiji!" Balas Tayuya.

"Tidak seperti itu kali." Umpat Arashi sweatdrop. "_Ini semua gara-gara kau Kuso-Magaco kampret_!" Tambahnya dalam hati yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"_Salah sendiri kenapa menatap Tayuya-nee dengan ekspresi mesum Ero-jiji_!" Balas Naruto tidak kalah sengait.

"Perkenalkan Uzumaki Kushina-"

"Kekasih dari Naru/Niichan!" Potong Karin dan Tayuya yang langsung mendapat Deathglare dari kedua pasangan tersebut.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai. Tayuya, Karin dan Kushina meminta izin untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka berlima. Arashi menangagguk paham. Setelah ketiganya pergi ke dapur, Arashi mengalihkan padangan ke Naruto.

"Hey Kuso-Magoco, apa kau membawa pesananku?" Tanya Arashi.

"Tentu saja Ero-Jiji!" Jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan lima tumpuk buku Icha-Icha Paradise dari _Fuin _di lengan kirinya. Secepat kilat Arashi langsung menyambar kelima buku tersebut yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

.

.

Setelah menyantap sarapan. Naruto, Karin, Kushina dan Tayuya memilih beristirahat atau lebih tepatnya tidur karena kelalelahan akibat perjalanan mereka apalagi dilakukan di malam hari sehingga tidak sempat untuk tidur.

Sore harinya setelah mereka bangun minus Naruto. Keempatnya memilih untuk bersantai di depan pondok milik Arashi. Sedangkan sang empunya pondok sudah berkutat dengan buku nista karangan salah dari ketiga Legenda Sannin. Terlihat lubang hidung kakek tua itu sudah tersumpal dua kertas membuat ketiga perempuan yang memandanganginya sweatdrop.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum!" Gerutu Tayuya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Tak berselang lama pintu pondok tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto yang terlihat lesuh sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "Hoaaamzzzz...!" Naruto menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Hueeekk...Nafasmu bau amat Kuso-Magoco!" Umpat Arashi dengan nada mengejek yang berada di dekat Naruto.

"Muka mesummu sendiri membuatku mimpi buruk Ero-jiji!" Balas Naruto kesal dan memilih menghampiri ketiga wanita yang tengah bersantai dan mengabaikan Uzukage nista tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita membangun rumah sendiri daripada seatap dengan kakek uzur yang mesum itu." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ketiganya.

"Tapi itu pasti membutuhkan waktu Naru." Timpal Tayuya yang belum mengetahui kalau Naruto mempunyai Mokuton.

Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh dari pondok Arashi kemudian merapalkan Handseal. "Kalau itu serahkan saja padaku Tayuya-nee...** Mokuton : Shichūka no Jutsu**!"

Dari permukaan tanah mulai bermunculan balok-balok kayu dan perlahan membentuk sebuah rumah sederhana. Tayuya yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Nee~ sudah selesai kan? Tinggal mengisi rumah tersebut dengan perabotannya." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain. "Kalau itu serahkan pada kami! Ya kan Nee-chan?" Kushina mengangguk pelan mendengar Karin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan penyimpanan.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Arashi yang berada di depan pondoknya.

"Tentu saja membangun rumah agar tidak seatap denganmu Ero-Jiji!" Balas Naruto dengan berteriak lumayan keras membuat Arashi menghela nafas.

Keempatnya lalu memasuki rumah tersebut. Setelah berada di dalam, Kushina mengeluarkan semua benda yang tersimpan di gulungan penyimpanannya. Mulai dari perabotan masak, futon, pakaian dan lain-lain.

"Untuk sisahnya biar aku dan Karin-chan yang pergi desa terdekat untuk membelinya." Kata Tayuya dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

.

.

.

Sementara di Konoha tepatnya di sebuah Training Ground. Rookie 10 (karena Rei tewas dan Sasuke meninggalkan desa) sedang berkumpul. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda-beda. Shikamaru tengah tertidur di dahan pohon. Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten tengah bergosip. Lee yang melakukan Puss-up sambil berteriak gak jelas dan lainnya.

"Hey apa kalian sudah tahu status Naruto sekarang?" Tanya Kunoichi berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytails. "Kudengan ia sekarang SS-Rank Missing!" Tambahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun sekarang menjadi Missing-nin?" Tanya Hinata dengan tergagap. Selama ia sering memperhatika si Blonde tersebut namun tidak berarti ia menyukainya.

"Itu pantas untuknya Ino-pig, Hinata-chan. ia membuat kedua rekan setimku meninggalkanku. Rei tewas dan Sasuke-kun meninggalkan desa." Timpal Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Si brengsek itu membuatku muak. Ia mengabaikan misi yang dipimpinnya." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan dua tato segitiga di pipinya yang sedang mengelus seekor anjing putih. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kiba minus Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba. Seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hampir semua warga Konoha tidak menyukainya. Dan sekarang ia harus menanggung misi yang ia pimpin namun misi tersebut gagal sehingga pilihan utama adalah meninggalkan desa." Jelas Shikamaru lalu melompat turun dari dahan pohon.

"Kalian semua tidak tahu seperti apa Naruto itu, bisa dibilang pemikirannya jauh di atas kita semua...Aku pulang dulu Jaa..neee." Tambah Shikamaru yang berjalan meninggalkan Training Ground tersebut.

Semua hanya memasang wajah penasaran dengan perkataan Shikamaru. "Cih! Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas jika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menghajarnya." Kata Kiba dengan semangat diikuti gongkongan oleh Akamaru.

"Hmmm...aku juga berpikiran sama dengannmu Kiba!" Timpal Neji yang tengah bersandari di sebuah batang pohon.

"Dan aku juga dengan dari Kakashi-sensei kalau Karin dan Kushina meninggalkan desa untuk pergi ke Naruto." Ujar Sakura.

"I-itu berarti mereka juga menjadi Missing-nin?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. "Mereka berdua mengundurkan diri dari dunia Shinobi. Jadi mereka tidak akan dicap sebagai Missing-nin."

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berpamitan untuk pulang mengingat hari mulai senja. Sementara itu di tempat yang tidak diketahui terdapat dua orang tengah berada di atas dahan pohon.

"Madara-sama!" Sapa salah dari mereka yang mempunyai wujud seperi sebuah tanaman ke orang yang memakai topeng spiral dengan lubang di mata kanannya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya si spiral dengan nada datar.

"Uzumaki Naruto sekarang menjadi Missing-nin dan Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi meninggalkan desa Konoha." Jawab tanaman tersebut yang bernama Zetsu.

"Kalau begitu segera perintahkan dia untuk bersiap. Kita akan memulai rencananya tiga tahun lagi." Kata Si spiral lalu terhisap oleh lubang topengnya sedangkan Zetsu terhisap masuk dalam dahan pohon tersebut.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Fiuuh akhirnya Chapter 24 sekaligus penutup dari Arc Chillhood selesai juga. Dan Chapter depan merupakan Chapter pembukaan untuk Arc Shippuden. Mohon maaf bila chapter ini membosankan.**

**Dan untuk Review mungkin Chapter depan baru Lompoberang jawab...**

* * *

**:::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	25. Chapter 25

**Karena Fict ini yang duluan selesai. Daripada nganggur lebih baik langsung Lompoberang Update saja. Sementara untuk Dua Fict yang lain akan menyusul besok malam jam 12 malam.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 OUT! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**..:: Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ::.**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, OOC,  
OC (Maybe), StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc**

* * *

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ? **

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction hasil dari otak yang rada-rada Erro milik Lompoberang. Apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan ada kesamaan dalam hal ide dan alur dari Fict lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan atau mungkin memang Lompoberang menjadikan Fict tersebut sebagai inspirasi.

* * *

**Notification****:**

"Naruto." = Human Talking

"_Naruto_." = Human Thinking/Telepati

"**Kurama**." = Bijuu, Summoning and Othed Talking

"_**Kurama**_**.**" = Bijuu, Summoning Thinking/Telepati

"**Rasengan!**" = Jutsu/Tehnique

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 24 : RISE OF UZUHIOGAKURE ::..**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Dalam tiga tahun ini perkembangan Uzuhiogakure bisa dibilang cepat. Karena dalam tiga tahun penduduk Uzuhiogakure kini berjumlah sekitar 500 orang dan seperempat diantaranya adalah Shinobi. Naruto dan yang lain sering keluar desa jika mendapat informasi mengenai peperangan kecil antara kelima desa elemental. Rata-rata penduduk Uzuhiogakure adalah penduduk desa kecil yang terkena dampak peperang kecil tersebut. Sedangkan untuk Shinobi, ada puluhan dari mereka yang merupakan mantan Missing-nin yang Naruto rekrut.

Seluruh penduduk Uzuhiogakure sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah SS-Rank Missing-nin. Walaupun begitu mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya karena menurut mereka Naruto adalah orang yang baik karena telah menyelamtkan dan memberikan mereka tempat tinggal yang aman. Begitupula dengan Missing-nin yang Naruto rekrut. Sang Yondaime Uzukage juga jarang menunjukan sifat dingin dan datarnya kepada penduduk.

Untuk Insfraktur Uzuhiogakure sendiri telah berubah yang tadinya hanya sebuah reruntuhan kini berganti menjadi desa kecil yang damai. Beberapa fasilitas desa diantaranya adalah gedung Uzukage, rumah sakit, Akademi untuk para anak-anak yang ingin menjadi shinobi dan fasilitas penunjang desa lainnya. Untuk masalah ekonomi. Naruto diam-diam bekerja sama dengan Mei Terumi selaku Mizukage. Dengan senang sang Mizukage tersebut membantu pahlawan desa mereka untuk membangun ulang desanya.

Sedangkan untuk keamanan desa. Naruto dan Arashi memasang _Kekkai_ High-Rank berjumlah dua lapis. Lapis pertama adalah _Kekkai _pendeteksi yang berada 5 kilometer dari desa dan dikelilingi sebuah danau. _Kekkai _lapis kedua adalah _Kekkai_ terkuat yang pernah ada dimana _Kekkai _tersebut tidak dapat dihancurkan meskipun diserang dengan Ninjutsu Rank-SS. Dimana hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari _Kekkai _tersebut yang terletak di bagian barat desa.

Ditambah lagi dengan bantuan Isobu yang mempunyai kabut ilusi sehingga membuat Uzuhiogakure benar-benar tersembunyi. Jadi secara keseluruhan Desa Uzuhiogakure terlihat seperti hutan yang diselubungi kabut.

Dalam tiga tahun itu pula. Sasuke dan Jiraiya sering mampir ke Uzuhiogakure. Jika Jiraiya yang mampir maka Naruto dan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop karena kerjaannya hanya membicarakan hal mesum bersama Arashi. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke hanya mampir sekedar berlatih tanding dengan Naruto dan tidak lupa menemui Karin yang langsung mendapat godaan dari Naruto, Tayuya dan Kushina.

Untuk kepemimpin desa sendiri, Naruto menyerahkan kepada Kakeknya. Mengenai kekuatan mereka. Naruto kini selevel SS-Rank Kage, sementara Karin dan Kushina sudah mencapai level High Jounin. Dan untuk Tayuya, Ia memiliki dua elemen yaitu _Suiton _dan _Fuuton_.

"Ahh...tak kusangka dalam tiga tahun desa kita sudah berkembang." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Kita sudah selangkah maju Naru-kun!" Balas perempuan tersebut.

Naruto dan Kushina tengah berada di atas atap gedung Uzukage. Kushina di umur sekitar 16-17 kini terlihat sangat cantik dimana rambut merahnya semakin memanjang hingga mencapai pantatnya. Kulitnya yang semakin mulus membuat Naruto tidak pernah kagum memandangi wajah cantik dari kekasihnya tersebut.

_Poft!_

Sebuah kepulan asap putih muncul di depan keduanya dan menampakkan Jounin Uzuhiogakure berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir kuda yang memiliki tubuh yang terlihat sangat kekar.

"Ada apa Kiyoshi?" Tanya Naruto pada Jounin bernama Hito Kiyoshi mantan Missing-nin dari Takigakure yang Naruto rekrut 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada segerombolan Shinobi Iwagakure yang mendekati desa di barat daya Naruto-sama." Jawab Kiyoshi dengan nada formal membuat Naruto menghela nafas ringan.

"Baiklah persiapkan lima Jounin di pintu gerbang dan satu lagi, kau tak usah memanggilku seformal itu Kiyoshi." Kata Naruto.

"Baik Naruto!" Balas Kiyoshi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asa putih. Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kushina. "Mau ikut?" Tawar Naruto pada perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan lalu berkata. "Aku punya urusan dengan Tayuya-neechan di rumah sakit Naru-kun." Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu membungkuk dan mencium singkat bibir Kushina kemudian menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Dasar mesum!" Umpat Kushina kesal namun rona merah di pipinya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

.

Di gerbang keluar _Kekkai _yang melindungi Uzuhiogakure telah berkumpul lima Jounin termasuk Kiyoshi. Tak berselang lama Naruto muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Kali ini ia mengenakan rompi khusus Uzuhiogakure sementara di balik rompi tersebut Naruto mengenakan baju jaring-jaring hingga sikunya. Celana hitam melewati lutut dan sepatu standar shinobi. Tidak lupa wristband di lengan kirinya untuk menutup Fuinjutsu penyimpanan miliknya.

Bentuknya Rompi Jounin Uzuhiogakure hampir mirip dengan rompi Anbu Konoha namun berwarna hitam dan memiliki lengan hingga siku ,beberapa kantong kecil di bagian dada untuk menaruh perlengkapan. Di bagian belakang dan kedua lengan terdapat gambar pusaran air.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto pada kelima Jounin.

"Segerombolan ninja Iwagakure tersebut mungkin ingin memantau desa dan aku mendengar sewaktu melakukan misi solo di dekat Iwagakure, mereka mulai menyadari perkembangan desa kita Naruto-sama." Jelas salah satu Jounin anggota Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya dan sudah aku katakan pada kalian semua, walaupun aku Yondaime Uzukage, kalian cukup memanggilku Naruto saja, tak usah ditambah embel-embel 'sama'." Jelas Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh kelimanya.

"Riku, Kotane. Buka pintu _Kekkai_-nya!" Perintah Naruto pada dua Jounin yang bertugas sebagai penjaga pintu Kekkai pelindung. "Ha'i!" Balas keduanya lalu melakukan Handseal secara bersamaan.

Kekkai transparan di depan kelimanya langsung memunculkan Kanji-Kanji lalu perlahan Kanji tersebut menghilang menandakan bahwa Kekkai telah terbuka di bagian tersebut. Naruto mengangguk pada kelima Jounin direspon dengan anggukan mengerti. Keenamnya lalu berlari keluar Kekkai kemudian Riku dan Kotane kembali menutuo Kekkai tersebut.

"Semuanya, aktifkan jutsu penangkal kabut Genjutsu ini!" Perintah Naruto sambil berlari ketika melihat kabut Genjutsu milik Isobu yang mulai terlihat. Keenamnya lalu merapalkan Handseal secara bersamaan.

"**Kōsiku no Jutsu**!" Gumam keenamnya.

**Kōsiku no Jutsu **adalah Jutsu ciptaan Naruto dan Isobu untuk digunakan sebagai penangkal kabut Genjutsu milik Bijuu berekor tiga Sanbi. Dan seluruh Shinobi Uzuhiogakure diwajibkan menguasai Jutsu ini, sedangkan untuk penduduk yang ingin keluar desa. Naruto membuat sebuah terowongan bawah tanah menggunakan _Doton_ miliknya agar penduduk dengan mudah untuk keluar masuk desa.

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto dan kelima Jounin Uzuhigakure berhasil melewati kabut Genjutsu dan Kekkai pendeteksi. Jika diperhatikan dari luar Desa Uzuhiogakure benar-benar seperti sebuah danau yang diselubungi kabut. Karena Naruto, Karin dan Kushina menggunakan _Doton_ dan _Suiton_ untuk membentuk sebuah danau sedalam 10 meter dan hanya terdapat satu jalur masuk bagi mereka yang bukan shinobi yaitu terowongan bawah tanah yang melewati bawah danau yang ujungnya menghadap ke arah wiliyah negara api.

"Naruto aku mendeteksi mereka di bagian barat danau!" kata salah Jounin berambut hitam jabrik bernama Riru kakak kembar dari Riku penjaga pintu _Kekkai._ Mereka berdua adalah Missing-nin dari desa Iwagakure yang Naruto rekrut beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah ayo kesana!" Perintah Naruto.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Sementara itu di pintu _Kekkai _pelindung terlihat remaja berambut raven model pantat ayam yang mengenakan kimono putih dan di bagian belakangnya bertengger Katana bernama _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_.

"Oh! Sasuke-sama!" Sapa Riku dan Kotane bersamaan. Penduduk Uzuhiogakure juga mengenal Sasuke sebagai sahabat dari Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke ambigu. "Apa Naruto ada?" Tanyanya datar.

"Naruto-sama tengah mengurus beberapa ninja yang ingin menyusup ke desa." Jawab Riku membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu buka pintunya, aku mau bertemu dengan Karin." Kata Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Riku dan Kotane.

Riku dan Kotane lalu membuka pintu _Kekkai_. Setelah selesai Sasuke berjalan masuk ke desa untuk menemui Karin. Sesampainya di tempat Karin Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus kesal karena Karin tidak ada dirumah.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sial!" Umpat Sasuke kesal. Kekesalannya adalah pertama, dalam perjalanan ia dihadang beberapa Hunter-nin dan setelah tiba di Uzuhiogakure kedua orang yang ingin ditemuinya sedang sibuk.

Tidak ingin kebosanan Sasuke akhirnya memilih berlatih di Training Ground milik Naruto yang berada di belakang tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan kelima Jounin Uzuhiogakure. Keenamnya kita bertempur dengan 20 pasukan ninja Iwagakure yang berniat mencari informasi mengenai Uzuhiogakure. Naruto melompat tinggi ke udara bersama Kiyoshi lalu merapalkan Handseal secara bersamaan.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Naruto menghembuskan bola api besar sedangakan Kiyoshi terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Fuūton : Daitoppa!**" Gumam Kiyoshi.

Bola api berukuran sedang milik Naruto langsung membesar ketika hembusan angin yang dikeluarkan Kiyoshi. 15 Ninja Iwagakure berhasil menghindari bola api tersebut namun 5 dari mereka bernasib sial dan tewas terpanggang bola api milik Naruto.

_Tap! Tap!_

Naruto dan Kiyoshi mendarat di dekat empat Jounin lainnya. Sedangkan 15 Shinobi Iwagakure langsung menatap tajam ke arah Riru dan Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang kau anggota dari SS-Rank Missing dari Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata salah satu dari shinobi Iwagakure. "Benarkan Riru? Lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu Riku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Cari tau saja!" Balas Riru datar membuat ke-15 Shinobi Iwagakure kesal.

"Dasar Penghianat desa!" Teriak ketua dari kelompok tersebut membuat Naruto emosi karena ia tidak suka jika salah satu penduduk atau shinobi Uzu dihina. Semenjak Naruto membangun desa ia diberitahukan oleh Arashi bahwa seorang Uzukage harus peduli kepada seluruh penduduknya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu mengenai hal tersebut.

"Kau..." Naruto menjeda perkataannya sambil menaikkan wristband di lengan kirinya dan mengeluarkan satu kunai bermata tiga miliknya. "...akan menerima akibatnya karena telah menghinanya!" Kiyoshi dan Riru tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Shinobi Iwagakure langsung terkejut ketika melihat kunai yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Kunai tersebut mengingatkan mereka pada salah satu shinobi Konoha yang membantai ribuan shinobi Iwagakure.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto-sama?" Bisik salah satu anggota Naruto pada Kiyoshi. "Kau beruntung karena akan melihat Naruto-sama beraksi. Lantasan kau baru bergabung satu minggu yang lalu." Jawab Kiyoshi.

Naruto langsung melempar kunainya ke arah 15 shinobi Iwagakure lalu merapalkan Handseal. "**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**" Kunai tersebut langsung berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan ketika Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

Ke-15 shinobi Iwagakure langsung melompat ke segala arah untuk menghindari kunai tersebut.

_Sriik! Duagh! Duagh!_

Dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning dan dalam beberapa detik 3 Shinobi Iwagakure langsung tumban terkena pukulan dan tendangan Naruto. Kelima anggota Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan langsung ikut menyerang bersama Yondaime-Uzukage mereka.

"_Sugeee...Naruto-sama benar-benar cepat seperti yang dikatakan yang lain._" Batin Jounin yang baru bergabung 1 minggun yang lalu.

"Jangan membunuh mereka cukup buat mereka tidak sadarkan diri saja!" Perintah Naruto di sela-sela acara bertarungnya dengan 3 Iwa-nin. Dibalas anggukan oleh anggotanya.

"Jangan percaya diri bocah!" Umpat ketua Iwa-nin yang tengah bertarung dengan Naruto.

_Traank! Duag! Braak!_

Suara kunai, pukulan dan sesuatu yang hancur terdengar keras di hutan dekat danau. Dua Iwa-nin melompat mundur dari Naruto lalu mengeluarkan masing-masing lima kunai.

"Mati kau!" kata keduanya lalu melempar kunai yang mereka pegang ke Naruto.

_Sriink! Jleeb! Jleeb!_

Sebelum ke-10 kunai tersebut mengenai sang Naruto. Ia langsung menghilang sehingga ke-10 kunai tersebut mengenai pohon di belakang Naruto. Dua Iwa-nin tersebut lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Namun mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada kunai Naruto yang menancap di belakang mereka.

3 Detik kemudian Naruto langsung muncul tepat di atas kunai tersebut dan melancar dua tendangan dengan sedikit dialiri chakra secara berurutan ke-2 Iwa-nin.

_Duagh! Zwush! Braak!_

Ke-2 Iwa-nin tersebut langsung terpental dan menabrak pohon hingga membuat mereka berdua tidak sadarkan. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan dan mendapati ketua Iwa-nin tersebut berniat menusuk Naruto dengan sebuah kunai.

_Syuut! Tak!_

Dengan gerakan halus, Naruto menghindari tusukan tersebut. Saat tangan ketua Iwa-nin tersebut berada di depan Naruto, ia langsung mencengkramnya lalu membanting ketua Iwa-nin tersebut. Namun bantingan tersebut sia-sia karena ketua Iwa-nin tersebut berhasil memperbaiki posisinya.

"Lumayan untuk bocah sepertimu." Puji ketua Iwa-nin tersebut, namun Naruto hanya merespon dengan tatapan datar yang membuatnya kesal.

"_Kena kau bocah_!" Batin ketua Iwa-nin tersebut ketika melihat tiga anggotanya menyiapkan Handseal di belakang Naruto. Si Blonde hanya menyeringai ketika mengetahui pikiran dari ketua Iwa-nin tersebut.

"**Doton : Doryūsō!**" Secara bersamaan tiga Iwa-nin di belakang Naruto mengatakan jutsu mereka sambil menghentakkan tangannya di permukaan tanah.

Puluhan tombak yang terbuat dari tanah langsung bermuncul di sekitar Naruto. Namun si Blonde terlebih dahulu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning dan muncul di atas dahan pohon di belakang ke-3 Iwa-nin tersebut.

Naruto merapalkan Handseal lalu bergumam pelan. "**Fuūton : Atsugai!**"

_Swuush! Zwuush! Braak!_

Naruto menghembusakan angin dari mulutnya dan perlahan hembusan angit tersebut memadat dan langsung menghantam ke-3 Iwa-nin tersebut hingga membuat mereka terpental dan menghantam batang pohon. Tidak hanya ke-tiga Iwa-nin tersebut. beberapa pohon ikut hancur ketika hembusan angin Naruto mengenai pohon tersebut.

"Sialan!" Umpat ketua Iwa-nin tersebut penuh kekesalan. Ia lalu melompat ke arah Naruto yang berada di atas pohon.

_Tak! Tak! Duag! Duag!_

Adu Taijutsu antara Naruto dan ketua Iwa-nin tersebut terjadi di atas dahan pohon. Pukulan Iwa-nin berhasil dihindari, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang semua pukulan berhasil mengenainya. Naruto lalu melompat sambil bersalto dan mendarat tepat di belakang lawannya sambil mempersiapkan sebuah tendangan yang dialiri sedikit chakra.

_Duagh! _

Sebuah _Right Roundhouse Kick_ langsung mengantam kepala Iwa-nin tersebut hingga membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak batang pohon tempat mereka bertarung. Iwa-nin tersebut langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar merepotkan!" Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sering diucapkan orang-orang dari klan Nara dengan datar. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Iwa-nin tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mengankat tubuh Iwa-nin tersebut dan melompat turun ke permukaan tanah. Satu persatu Iwa-nin yang dibuat pingsan oleh Naruto ia kumpulkan bersama ketua mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian kelima anggota Naruto menghampiri.

"Gomen Naruto, aku membunuh lawanku karena aku tidak punya pilihan lagi." Kata Riru sambil tertunduk. Ia tahu cara kerja Naruto yang hanya membuat pingsan ninja yang berniat mencari informasi mengenai desa mereka.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula di dunia shinobi dibunuh atau membunuh adalah hal wajar." Kata Naruto sambil melempar senyum ke arah Riru.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Iwa-nin yang pingsan ini?" Tanya Jounin Uzu yang baru bergabung minggu lalu kepada Kiyoshi.

"Ini adalah cara kerja yang diterapkan Naruto-sama. Dimana jika ada ninja yang berniat menyerang ataupun mencari informasi mengenai desa, kita hanya membuat mereka pingsan lalu ingatan mereka dihapus dan diganti, walaupun ada beberapa yang dibunuh." Jelas Kiyoshi dibalas anggukan oleh Jounin tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tujuan Naruto-sama bukan hanya membangun desa. Ia juga bertujuan untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia shinobi. Itu sebabnya kita hanya boleh membunuh ninja yang tidak menyukai yang namanya perdamaian." Tambah Kiyoshi membuat Jounin tersebut semakin mengagumi sosok Yondaime Uzukage mereka.

"Baiklah mari kita hapus ingatan mereka mengenai pertempuran ini." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah 14 Iwa-nin yang tergeletak kemudian merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "**Henkō ****Jiguk****ō no Jutsu!**"

Di bawah tempat Naruto mulai bermuncul lingkaran dengan kanji-kanji dan lingkaran tersebut melebar hingga mencapai ke-14 Iwa-nin. Setelah itu lingkaran dengan kanji-kanji tersebut langsung bercahaya dan tak berselang lama cahaya tersebu menghilang.

"Aku duluan Minna-san, ada sedikit urusan." Gumam Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Sedangkan kelimanya menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Di ruangan Hokage terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah menghadap pada Hokage mereka. Mereka adalah Tim 10, Kakashi, Sakura ,Sai dan Jiraiya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Tim 7 kembali diaktifkan walaupun hanya berjumlah 3 tiga yaitu Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena semalam Sunagakure diserang dan Kazekage diculik." Jelas Tsunade membuat semuanya terkejut. "S-Suna diserang dan Ka-Kazekage mereka diculik?" Tanya Tenten direspon anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Dalang dibalik penyerangan dan penculikan tersebut adalah Akatsuki. Jadi aku akan menugaskan Tim 10 dan 7 untuk ke Suna dan membantu mereka mencari Kazakage!" Perintah Tsunade sambil menjelas misi yang mereka akan lakukan.

"Yang lain boleh kembali dan mempersiapkan peralatan kalian kecuali Kakashi." Tambah Tsunade dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap!" Kata Kakashi yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya minus Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang tidak termasuk tim mereka.

Setelah Tim 7 dan Tim 10 meninggalkan ruangan. Tsunade memerintahkan Anbu yang berada di sana untuk keluar yang membuat Kakashi bingung. "Ano...kenapa Hokage-sama memerintah Anbu untuk keluar?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Masalah ini menyangkut Akatsuki yang merupakan Organisasi yang berniat memicu perang karena menculik Jinchuriki. Jadi ini waktunya untuk memanggil orang yang tepat untuk menanganinya." Jawab Tsunade. Kakashi yang mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Tsunade pun tersenyum. Ia tahu orang yang dimaksuh adalah Genin yang telah dibuang oleh Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto.

_Jleb!_

Tsunade mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga lalu menancapkan pada meja kerja di depannya. Tak berselang lama. Seorang remaja berambut kuning Jabrik yang mengenakan Rompin hitam dengan gambar pusaran air di punggung dan lengannya. Di balik rompi tersebut ia mengenakan baju jaring-jaring. Celana hitam yang melewati lutunya.

"Jadi itu perlengkapan desamu Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya membuat Kakashi penasaran. Naruto adalah Missing-nin namun mengenakan perlengkapan desa Shinobi. Dan Desa Shinobi apa yang Naruto tempati.

"Desainnya perlu diperbaiki." Balas Naruto. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sapa Naruto yang terkesan datar membuat Tsunade dan Jiraiya kesal.

"Bisa tidak hilangkan sifat itu Naruto, dan bagaimana perkembangan desamu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Baiklah!" Balas Naruto sambil mengganti ekspresi datarnya menjadi seperti biasa. "Seperti biasa, namun akhir-akhirnya Iwa dan Kumo sering mengirim Shinobi mereka." Tambah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa kalian bicarakan? Desa? Perkembangan?" Tanya Kakashi yang mulai penasaran dengan perbincangan ketiganya.

"Begini, diam-diam Naruto membangun kembali Uzuhiogakure. Dan sekarang desa tersebut sudah memiliki sekitar 500 penduduk dan seperempat di antanya adalah shinobi." Jelas Tsunade membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"K-Kau membangun kembali desa klanmu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, sopan sedikit dengan Uzukage muda di depanmu!" Kata Jiraiya terang-terangan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas ringan sedangkan Kakashi kembali terkejut.

"Haaah...aku buka Uzukage yang menjabat Ero-sennin. Tetapi Ero-jiji yang sudah Uzur itu yang memimpin desa." Jelas Naruto membuat Jiraiya terkekeh pelan. "Bisa-bisanya kau menghina kakekmu sendiri Naruto." Kata Jiraiya.

"Sudah lupakan Kakek mesum itu. Jadi untuk apa Baa-chan memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto to the point dengan raut wajah serius.

Raut wajah Tsunade dan Jiraiya ikut serius lalu sang Godaime menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Begini, Akatsuki mulai bergerak dan semalam mereka menyerang Suna dan menculik Gaara yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki."

"Gaara diculik?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. "Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membawa Kazekage. Mungkin dengan ini Uzu akan mendapat aliansi baru selain Kiri." Jawab Tsunade. Naruto mengambil nafas ringan sejenak sambil memikirkan perkataan Tsunade.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya kemudian diberikan ke Kakashi. "Kalau kalian sudah menemukan markas Akatsuki. Alirkan chakra Kakashi-sensei-"

"Ya aku sudah mengerti cara kerja _Hiraishin_, Uzukage-dono!" Potong Kakashi dengan nada seformal mungkin membuat ketiganya sweatdrop ria.

"Ma~Ma...Kau masih sensei-ku. Jadi tak usah seformal itu Kakashi-sensei." Balas Naruto lalu menghilang diikuri seberkah kilatan kuning membuat semuanya kembali sweatdrop.

"Haaaah...bocah itu main pergi begitu saja." Gumam Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Tapi aku bangga pada bocah itu. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Konoha memang tepat walaupun itu menjadikan dia seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin." Tambah Jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat senang. "Aku yakin, Minato dan Ayuki akan menyiksaku jika bertemu mereka di akherat nanti. Karena membuat anak mereka menjadi SS-Rank Missing-nin." Tambah Jiraiya membuat Kakashi dan Tsunade sweatdrop.

"Kau kan sering berkunjung ke sana, bagaimana keadaan ketiganya Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tenang saja Hime, mereka bertiga terlihat bahagia disana." Jawab Jiraiya membuat raut wajah keduanya terlihat menyungging sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu...Jaa~nee!" Kata Kakashi lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunshin miliknya.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Uzuhiogakure no Sato**

Di ruang bersantai kediaman Naruto. Dua orang berbeda gender tengah berbincang-bincang. Orang pertama adalah perempuan berambut merah. Mengenakan kacamata yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik dimata remeja berambut ramen model pantat ayam di depannya.

Tak berselang lama seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan raut wajah terlihat senang. "Akhirnya kalian jadian juga rupanya!" Sapa Naruto sekaligus menggoda keduanya.

"Urusai Dobe!" umpat Sasuke kesal sedangkan Karin sudah terlihat mengeluarkan rona tipis di pipi mulusnya.

Semenjak Sasuke sering mengunjungi Uzuhiogakure dan juga mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi seorang pendendam. Sesuatu mulai muncul di dalam hatinya, namun ia selalu menutupi hal tersebut dengan sifat tempramentalnya.

"Apa kau bilang Baka-Niichan!" Sebuah buku langsung melayang ke arah Naruto setelah Karin mengeluarkan umpatannya.

Naruto menghindari lempara buku tersebut dengan baik lalu menghampiri keduanya. "Kau dari mana saja Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya seperti bisa.

"Biasa, mengurus hal-hal yang merepotkan." Jawab si pirang dengan wajah terkesan malas. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan latihanmu bersama ular itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit meningkat, dan kau tahu Naruto, Orochimaru benar-benar menderita karena kedua lengannya. Aku bahkan ingin tertawa sambil guling-guling ketika melihatnya menderita." Jelas Sasuke yang sudah kelewat OOC membuat Kakak beradik di dekatnya sweatdrop.

"Terus kapan kau ingin pergi mencari Itachi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari markas Orochimaru." Jawab Sasuke datar yang kembali memperlihatkan sifat Uchiha-nya. "Hey Naruto, apa kau mau menambah penduduk dan shinobi desamu?" Tawar Sasuke membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di markas Orochimaru ada banyak orang yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Bagaimana jika nanti aku mempunyai rencana untuk kabur, kau kesana dan merekrut semua bawahan Orochimaru." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengambil pose berpikir lalu berkata.

"Idemu bagus juga Teme, baiklah beritahu aku jika kau sudah mempunyai rencana." Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya. "Dan apa kau tidak berencana membangun kembali Klan Uchiha di sini. Di konoha kalian berdua sudah di cap sebagai penghianat!" Tawar Naruto yang masih menetap Karin namun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh keduanya.

"Bisa Ya, bisa tidak. Itu akan kutanyakan pada Nii-san ketika aku berhasil membujuknya." Kata Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah disini saja, lagipula kau sudah punya calon untuk membantumu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara bergantian pada keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu Nii-chan/Dobe?" Bentak keduanya secara bersamaan membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tuh~ kalian berujar secara bersamaan." Goda Naruto membuat keduanya blushing.

_Bugh! Bletak!_

Sasuke langsung menghadiahi Naruto sebuah bogem di bagian perut sedangkan Karin menyarankan jitakan pada kepala Sang Yondaime Uzukage.

"Dasar Baka-Niichan!"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku ada pekerjaan dengan Kushi-chan... Jaa~Nee!" Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda gender di ruangan tersebut.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: U.D.N ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Unknow Place**

Di sebuah gua terlihat sebuah patung berbentuk manusia berukuran besar. Di atas sembilan jari Patung tersebut terdapat tujuh hologram manusia sedangkan dua sisanya adalah pria berambut pirang dan pria atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Kugutsu berbentuk pria bungkuk.

Sedangkan di depan wajah patung tersebut terlihat remaja berambut merah tengah melayang diselubungi sesuatu berwarna biru yang tersambung dengan mulut patung tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian sesuatu berwarna kebiruan yang berasal dari tubuh remaja berambut merah tersebut akhirnya berhenti.

_Bruuk!_

"Akhirnya ritualnya selesai juga ~un." Kata pria berambut pirang dibalas deheman pelan oleh semuanya.

"Setelah ini sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap, aku yakin beberapa shinobi Suna akan mendatangi tempat ini." Kata Hologram pria berambut model spike dengan mata berpola riak air berwarna ungu. Ke tujuh Hologram itu pun menghilang begitu saja menyisahkan dua orang yang bukan hologram.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menunggu tamu kita lalu aku akan memperlihatkan sebuah maha karya seni yang indah beruapa ledakan pada mereka ~un." Ujar si Pirang bernama Deidara salah satu anggota dari kelompok yang beranggotakan orang-orang denga kemampuan tinggi.

"Kau salah Dei, seni itu keabadian!" Ujar pria bungkuk di samping bernama Sasori.

"Seni itu ledakan!"

"Keabadian!"

"Ledakan ~un!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di salah satu toko di Uzuhiogakure terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang digerai, memakan long dress berwarna merah tanpa lengan membuat lengan mulusnya terekspos. Dan sepatu standari shinobi berwarna putih. Jika ada pria yang melihat gadis tersebut pasti akan tergoda namun para pria di Uzu tidak berani menggodanya mengingat ia adalah kekasih dari Yondaime Uzukage mereka.

"Arigatou Kushina-sama." Kata penjual toko tersebut sambil menerima beberapa lembar Ryo untuk benda yang di beli gadis tersebut.

Sebuah kilitan kuning muncul di samping Kushina dan memunculkan remaja berambut pirang jabrik bernama Naruto.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-sama!" Sapa penjaga toko tersebut dibalas senyum cerah oleh Naruto. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang membawa sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina.

"Jika kau tiba di rumah, bilang ke Karin untuk bersiap-siap. Aku akan menjelaskan semua setelah melapor ke Jiji!" Jawab Naruto. Kushina hanya mengangguk paham walaupun sedikit penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap.

"Kalau begitu aku ke gedung Uzukage dulu!" Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning membuat Kushina dan Penjaga toko tersebut menghela nafasnya.

"Dia main pergi saja." Gumam Kushina.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama!" Kata penjaga toko tersebut sambil tersenyum ke Kushina. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Obaa-san!" Ujar Kushina lalu beranjak meninggalkan toko menuju ke kediaman mereka.

Sesampainya di gedung Uzukage. Naruto langsung meminta ijin kakeknya untuk membantu Konoha dan Suna, awalnya Arashi menolah hal tersebut karena Konoha adalah Desa yang telah membuat ketiga cucunya menderita. Namun setelah mendengar alasan dari Naruto akhirnya ia mengijinkan ketiga cucunya tersebut.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke kediamannya. Karena Sasuke sudah kembali ke tempat Orochimaru, Naruto langsung menjelaskan semuanya. Karin dan Kushina langsung terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Gaara telah dianggap teman oleh keduanya berbeda dengan Naruto yang baru sebatas tahu mengenai sosok Gaara dari Karin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut Nii-chan!" Kata Karin diikuti anggukan Kushina yang juga ingin ikut bersama dengan keduanya.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Fiuuhhhh...Chapter pembuka Shippuden dengan Words 4k bersih...Mohon maaf bila Chapter pembukanya kurang memuaskan.**

* * *

**Shippuden Fist Appear Character**

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 16-17 tahun

Tinggi : 175 cm

Penampilan : Berambut Pirang Jabrik. Mata Blue Sapphire cerah. Tiga buah whiskers di kedua pipinya. Untuk pakaian selalu berganti-ganti namun yang sering digunakan adalah Pakaian Jounin Uzuhiogakure

Afilasi : Genin Konoha (Mantan), SS-Rank Missing-nin dan Yondaime Uzukage.

Rank : SS+ Kage

Senjata : Kunai Hiraishin dan Kakuto Yoru

Perubahan Chakra : All Elements (Tetapi Raiton sangat jarang digunakan)

Kekkai Genkai : Mokuton, Hyouton dan Rinnegan (Mungkin masih nambah)

.

Nama : Uzumaki Kushina

Umur : 16-17 tahun

Tinggi : 170 cm

Penampilan : Berambut Merah hingga mencapai pantat yang digerai dan terdapat sebuah jepit rambit di bagian poni sebelah kiri. Mata Violet cerah . Untuk pakaian selalu berganti-ganti namun yang sering digunakan adalah Pakaian Jounin Uzuhiogakure

Afilasi : Genin Konoha (Mantan) dan Jounin Uzuhiogakure

Rank : High Jounin

Senjata : Nuibari

Perubahan Chakra : Doton, Suiton dan Katon

.

Nama : Uzumaki Karin

Umur : 16-17 tahun

Tinggi : 169 cm

Penampilan : Rambut merah sepunggung. Mata Violet warisan dari ibunya. Dan memakai kacamata. Pakaian sering berganti seiring berjalannya Fict namun yang paling sering digunakan adalah Pakaian Jounin Uzuhiogakure

Afilasi : Genin Konoha (Mantan) dan Jounin Uzuhiogakure

Rank : High Jounin

Perubahan Chakra : Doton, Fuuton dan Katon.

.

Nama : Hito Kiyoshi (OC)

Umur : 23-24 tahun

Tinggi : 177 cm

Penampilan : Berambut coklat panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Dengan tubuh yang terlihat kekar.

Afilasi : Missing-nin Takigakure dan Jounin Uzuhiogakure.

Rank : Jounin

Perubahan Chakra : Fuuton

Kekkai Genkai : Rahasia

NB : Kiyoshi merupakan salah satu Jounin kepercayaan Naruto. Ia sangat menghormati sosok Naruto walaupun lebih muda darinya alasannya karena telah ditolong ketika ia diserang puluhan Hunter-nin 1 tahun silam.

* * *

**Penjelasan mengenai Jutsu ciptaan Lompoberang yang terlihat di Chapter ini.**

**Kōsiku no Jutsu **= Adalah Jutsu untuk menangkal Kabut Genjutsu milik Isobu yang Naruto bersama Arashi dan Isobu ciptakan.

**Henkō ****Jiguk****ō no Jutsu = **Salah satu Justu milik Uzuhiogakure yang mempunyai fungsi menghapus dan mengganti ingatan seseorang. Namun jangka ingatan yang bisa dihapus hanya dua hari sebelum terkena jutsu ini. Dan Ingatan baru yang dipasang Naruto adalah mereka hanya melakukan misi biasa. Sehingga membuat Desa dari shinobi tersebut kesal.

* * *

**Silahkan tinggalkan Review Minna-san mengenai Chapter ini...Domo Arigatou**

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 OUT! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**..:: Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ::.**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Rate : M**

**Warning :  
****Typo dan Miss Typo bertebarang – Alur Berantakan – Ide Pasaran – Ancur  
GaJe – OOC – OC – StrongNaru – GodlikeNaru – Etc **

**New Summary  
**Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha. Naruto bersama adik dan kekasihnya memilih  
untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka disamping  
Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin yaitu kedamaian.

* * *

**Genre :  
****Adventure – Family – Romance – Friendship**

**Pair :  
Naruto X Kushina**** – ****Karin X ? **

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction hasil dari otak yang rada-rada Erro milik Lompoberang. Apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan ada kesamaan dalam hal ide dan alur dari Fict lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan atau memang Lompoberang menjadikan Fict tersebut sebagai inspirasi.

* * *

**Notification****:**

"Naruto." = Human Talking

"_Naruto_." = Human Thinking/Telepati

"**Kurama**." = Bijuu, Summoning and Othed Talking

"_**Kurama**_**.**" = Bijuu, Summoning Thinking/Telepati

"**Rasengan!**" = Jutsu/Tehnique

**Jangan salah paham jika mendapat kata 'Burung' karena itu mengarah pada Tanah Liat Deidara yang berbentuk burung. Ya buat jaga-jaga agar Minna-san tidak salah paham nantinya. #Plakkk!**

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 26 : KAZEKAGE RESCUE MISSION ::..**

Di depan pintu keluar Kekkai Uzushiogakure tengah berkumpul tujuah orang yaitu : Naruto, Karin, Kushina, Tayuya, Kiyoshi, Riku dan Kotane. Semuanya mengenakan perlengkapan shinobi Uzushiogakure lengkap dengan Hitae-atte minus Naruto. Kushina sang Kekasih Yondaime Uzukage mengikat Hitae-atte miliknya di bagian kening dan rambut merahnya diikat ponytails (sama kayak di RTN). Sementara Karin ditempatkan pada lengan kirinya.

"Aku titip desa pada kalian semua terutama kau Kiyoshi." Sang Yondaime memberi instruksi pada keempat orang yang tidak mengikuti misi tersebut yang direspon anggukan paham. "Memangnya kau mau kemana Naru?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah yang dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Tayuya.

"Untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dan mungkin jika misi ini berhasil, kita akan mendapat aliansi baru selain Kiri." Jawab Naruto tanpa menyebutkan siapa dan desa mana yang akan mereka bertiga akan tolong.

"Begitukah, kalau seperti itu berhati-hatilah dalam misi kalian." Ujar Tayuya. Dua penjaga pintu Kekkai dan Kiyoshi mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan dari mantan bawahan Orochimaru tersebut.

"Tapi kami bertiga belum bisa berangkat karena menunggu pesan dari seseorang." Kata Naruto .

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Di depan sebuah pintu gua yang tertutupi sebuah baru besar Tim 7, 11 dan Nenek Chiyo sedang mencari cara untuk menghilangkan batu besar yang ternyata di pasangi sebuah _Kekkai_ pelindung di depan batu besar itu. Untung saja ada Hyuga Neji yang mempunyai _Doujutsu Byakugan_ jadi memudah mereka untuk menemukan cara untuk membuka _Kekkai_ tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membuka Kekkai-nya." Ujar Neji lalu menonaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Ia lalu menunjuk tujuh titik yang terdapat kertas segel untuk membuka _Kekkai_ dan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai cara menghilangkan Kekkai tersebut.

"Tujuh? Itu berarti hanya dua yang akan tinggal." Gumam Sakura direspon anggukan oleh semuanya minus Kakashi. "Aku punya rencana." Ujarnya mengingat musuh mereka adalah Akatsuki jadi saatnya untuk memanggil bala bantuan mereka.

"Apa itu Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Tenten.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu cerdas rivalku!" Kata Jounin berambut model mangkok yang mengira Kakashi mempunyai cara untuk menghilangkan Kekkai tersebut dan tidak membuat mereka berpisah sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jounin bermasker itu membuat semuanya sweatdrop ria.

Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bermata tiga dan mengalirkan chakra miliknya ke kunai tersebut. Di tempat Naruto dan yang lain, merasakan pangggilan mereka telah tiba. Sang Uzukage berpamitan ke yang lain lalu menghilang bersama dua perempuan berambut merah diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"K-Kunai itu?" Kakashi mengangguk pelan sambil menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

Semuanya minus Kakashi langsung terkejut ketika sebuah kilatan kuning muncul dan menampakkan tiga orang yang mengenakan perlengkapan desa Uzushiogakure. Perhatian Sakura dan Neji langsung tertuju pada orang yang berada di tengah yaitu pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"KAUUUU!" Teriak Sakura lalu melompat dan bersiap melayang pukulan biasa kepada orang yang telah membuat dua orang anggota timnya meninggalkan Konoha. Namun Kakashi yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengambil tindakan cepat.

_Tak!_

"Sakura hentikan!" Perintah Kakashi sambil menangkap pukulan biasa milik Sakura membuat semua orang minus ketiganya terkejut kenapa Kakashi menghentikan Sakura yang ingin memukul seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin.

"Oh kalian, lama tidak bertemu!" Sapa Naruto dengan wajah datarnya berbanding terbalik ketika berada di Uzu. Tenten, Lee, Sai dan Gai yang tidak terlalu mempersalahkan status Naruto membalas sapaan dari Uzukage tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Brengsek!" Umpat Neji yang merupakan salah satu orang yang membenci Naruto dan sangat ingin memukul pemuda pirang tersebut. Namun sebelum keinginan terkabul untuk memukul Naruto, Kakashi langsung memperingatkan mereka.

"Neji...Sakura jangan menyerang Naruto!" Perintah Kakashi dengan nada tegas membuat keduanya sekali lagi terkejut kenapa Ketua untuk Misi kali ini melarang mereka menyerang Naruto. "Alasan pertama adalah Naruto merupakan bala bantuan yang diutus oleh Hokage-sama." Semuanya langsung terkejut ketika mendengarkan penjalasan dari Kakashi.

"Untuk apa Konoha meminta bantuan pada Penghianat seperti dia?" Tanya Neji sinis ditambah tatapan mengintimidasi ke Naruto yang tidak sama sekali berpengaruh pada Uzukage tersebut.

"Ohhh! Jadi kalian bertiga adalah bala bantuan yang dimaksud Kakashi-san?" Tanya nenek Chiyo yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Kakashi yang sebelum berangkat ia dan Jounin bermasker tersebut membicarakan sesuatu mengenai bala bantuan. Ketiganya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau pasti orang bernama Karin yang sering dibicarakan oleh Gaara?" Tanya nenek Chiyo lagi pada Kunoichi berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata yang merupakan High Jounin Uzushiogakure.

"Benar Emmm..."

"Chiyo." Karin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah nenek Chiyo.

"Dan alasan kedua adalah..." Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Kakakshi yang memasang wajah serius sambil menjeda kalimatnya kecuali Naruto dan Kushina. "...Konoha akan diserang oleh dua desa sekaligus jika kalian menyerang Naruto." Sambung Kakashi yang sekali lagi membuat semuanya syok. Pikirkan saja, masa menyerang seorang Missing berakibat sebuah serangan pada Konoha.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Tanya rival abadi dari orang yang ditanya ialah Maito Gai sang monster hijau dari desa Konohagakure.

"Jika kita-"

"Nii-chan!" Sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Karin langsung berujar memperingati Naruto. Dengan cepat pemuda yang diperangatkan langsung mengangguk dan merapalkan Handseal.

"Menyerang seseorang ketika lengah." Gumam Naruto lalu berbalik dan menyelesaikan Handseal miliknya. "**Fuūton : Shinku Renpa!**"

Puluhan pedang angin langsung melesat ke udara tepatnya ke arah lima tanah liat berbentuk burung berwarna putih yang mengarah ke mereka. Tim 7 dan 11 pun terbelalak kaget ketika melihat insting dan kecepatan Naruto merapalkan sebuah Handseal.

_Duar! Duar!_

Puluhan ledakan kecil pun terjadi di atas mereka. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya tanah liat berbentuk burung tersebut dan mendapati seekor burung berwarna putih yang berukuran lebih besar. Dia atas burung tersebut ada seseorang berdiri dengan rambut pirang yang memiliki poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Orang tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Ternyata kalian menyadarinya ~un." Kata orang tersebut yang bernama Deidara. Missing-nin yang berasal dari Iwagakure yang memiliki kekuatan berupa bom tanah liat. "Bagaimana dengan ini ~un!" Ucapnya sambil melempar bom tanah liat kemudian merapalkan Handseal.

_Poft!_

Bom tanah liat tersebut lalu meledak bersama kepulan asap putih. Setelah asap putih menghilang bom tanah liat tersebut berubah menjadi seekor burung yang berukuran sama dengan yang dinaikinya. Naruto menoleh secara bergantian ke Karin dan Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Kalian semua cepat buka Kekkai tersebut!" Perintah Kakashi pada Tim 7 dan 11.

"T-Tapi..."

"Serahkan orang itu pada Karin-chan, Kushina-chan dan Kakashi-sensei!" Potong Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh tiga orang yang disebut. Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah bola api berukuran besar langsung disemburkan oleh Naruto dan mengarah menuju burung ciptaan Deidara. Kakashi dan Gai melebarkan mata mereka melihat besarnya ukuran bola api yang disemburkan oleh Sang Uzukage pirang tersebut.

_Blaaar!_ _Boom!_

Bola api Naruto langsung menghantam burung berukuran besar milik Deidara hingga membuat burung tersebut menciptakan ledakan besar di udara. Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat pun menghantam kedua belah pihak. Namun Deidara yang berada di udara harus rela terhempas karena kuatnya hembusan angin tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei, Karin-chan dan Kushina-chan. Kalian bertiga lawan orang itu sedangkan yang lain-"

"Buka Kekkai pelindung mulut gua itu kecuali nenek Chiyo yang ikut dengan Naruto." Potong Kakashi karena jika Naruto yang melanjutkan kemungkinan besar dua orang akan menolaknya. Semuanya mengangguk paham walaupun Sakura dan Neji tidak terima karena sempat diperintah oleh Naruto.

Tim 7 dan 11 minus Kakashi langsung menyebar ke segalah arah menuju ke tampat yang dimaksud oleh Neji. Sementara Kakashi, Karin dan Kushina langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Deidara terhempas meninggalkan Naruto dan nenek Chiyo yang masih berada di depan mulut gua.

"Kalian tahu yang harus dilakukankan!" Teriak Naruto pada Karin dan Kushina dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

**::::**

**::::**

* * *

**Flashback at Uzushiogakure**

Di depan pintu Kekkai Naruto terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "_Akatsuki, apa organisasi itu yang dimaksud oleh manusia spiral yang kulawan di Kiri dulu_." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua jika melawan salah satu dari mereka. Buat mereka setidaknya tidak sadarkan diri, karena aku ingin melihat siapa sebenarnya pemimpin mereka." Ucap Sang Uzukage dibalas anggukan oleh adik dan kekasihnya.

"Pemimpin?" Tanya Karin.

"Begini, kalian tahu kan. Aku pernah membantu pasukan Kirigakure?" Karin dan Kushina mengangguk mengenai apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Disana aku juga bertarung melawan seseorang yang ingin menciptakan organisasi. Dan Akatsuki mungkin saja organisasi yang ia maksud." Jelas Naruto secara detail namun singkat mengenai organisasi yang mereka akan lawan karena ia baru mengetahui organisasi tersebut.

"Baik Nii-chan/Naruto-kun." Balas keduanya bersamaan. "Namun jika tidak ada jalan lain selain..."

"Kami mengerti!" Potong keduanya sebelum Naruto selesai. Sang Uzukage mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

**::::**

**::::**

Tim 7 dan 11 berhasil menemukan kertas _Fuin_ untuk membuka Kekkai pelindung dari mulut gua tempat Naruto dan nenek Chiyo, namun setelah mereka menghancur kertas tersebut. Tiruan mereka langsung muncul diikuti kepulan asap putih. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka bertujuh harus bertarung melawan tiruan mereka sendiri.

.

.

"**Fuūton : Rasenshuriken!**" Naruto langsung melancarkan salah satu Jutsu High-Rank Ciptaannya setelah melihat _Kekkai_ pelindung tersebut lenyap menyisahkan sebuah batu besar sebagai penghalang.

_Duaar! Braak!_

Batu besar tersebut langsung hancur ketika Jutsu ciptaan Naruto menghantamnya. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang, Naruto dan Nenek Chiyo berjalan masuk ke dalam gua. Sesampainya di dalam gua mereka langsung disambut oleh sesosok Kugutsu berbentuk orang yang berbungkuk dengan ekor putih berujung runcing.

"Khukukuku...Ternyata kau Chiyo-baasan!" Sapa sosok tersebut membuat orang yang disapa menyipitkan matanya. "Sasori 'kah?" Tanyanya.

"Kalian terlambat, kami sudah mengambil Bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuh bocah ini." Gumam Sasori sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tergelatak tidak bernyawa di depannya.

"_Jadi yang mereka incar adalah Bijuu, itu semakin memperkuat bukti bahwa pemimpin mereka adalah orang bertopeng itu_." Pikir Naruto. Akhirnya mulai mendapat titik terang mengenai Akatsuki karena awalnya Naruto mengira Akatsuki hanya ingin menghancur Desa Sunagakure dan membunuh Kazekage muda teman dari adiknya. Dan ia selama ini tidak terlalu peduli dengan organisasi yang sering dibicarakan Jiraiya jika berkunjung ke Uzu.

"Chiyo-baasan, aku akan mengalihkan orang itu. Dan tugas anda adalah mengambil tubuh Kazakage!" Perintah Naruto dengan formal mengingat Nenek di sampingnya adalah seorang Tetua dari desa Sunagakure. "Aku mengerti!" Balas Chiyo singkat.

"_**Naruto, bocah itu sudah mati karena jika seorang Jinchuriki yang Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya di tarik keluar dengan paks...**_"

"_Aku tahu Kurama dan sebaiknya kau fokus untuk menekan chakramu hingga level terendah agar tidak ketahuan_." Potong Naruto pada Telepati miliknya.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Nenek Chiyo serta memutus Telepatinya, Sang Uzukage langsung berlari ke arah Sasori sambil merapalkan sebuah Handseal. Sedangkan Nenek Chiyo mengamati dengan seksama apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalkanya ini dan yang ia tahu seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Sambil berlari Naruto menyemburkan sebuah bola api berukuran sedang ke arah Sasori.

"Jangan main-main bocah." Umpat Sasori lalu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan ratusan _Senbon_ beracun yang menembus bola api tersebut dan mengarah menuju pada Uzukage muda yang berlari.

"Sial! Aku tidak mengira ia melakukan hal ini." Gumam Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal sambil berlari dan setelah Handseal-nya selesai, ia langsung berhenti. "**Mokuton : Mokujōheki!**" ucapnya kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah gua tersebut.

Beberapa balok kayu langsung mencuat dari dalam tanah di depan Naruto dan perlahan membentuk kubah kayu berlapis 3. Chiyo yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan Mokuton melebarkan matanya karena sepengatahuannya, yang mempunyai Mokuton hanya Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju seorang.

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

_Blaar!_

Secara bersamaan ribuan _senbon_ dan bola api tersebut menghantam sesuatu. Ribuan _Senbon_ milik Sasori menancap di kubah kayu sedangkan bola api Naruto mengenai dinding Gua karena pengguna Kugutsu tersebut berhasil menghindarinya.

"Sepertinya, orang itu petarung tipe jarak jauh dan menengah." Gumam Naruto lalu menghilangkan kubah kayu miliknya kemudian menatap musuh di depannya. "Kau harus berhati-hati nak! Ia memiliki puluhan senjata dibalik tubuhnya." Nenek Chiyo yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang memperingati Naruto dengan nada keras.

"Apa maksud anda Nek?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Chiyo yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Itu bukan tubuh aslinya lebih tepatnya tubuh itu hanya pelindungnya." Jawab Nenek Chiyo dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Sang Uzukage.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Sasori yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter di depannya. Ia lalu menaikkan Wristband yang menutupi _Fuin_ penyimpanan di lengan kirinya. "Saatnya berdansa!" Gumam Naruto menggunakan trademark andalan sang Hantu Uchiha sebelum melakukan sebuah pertarungan.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Karin + Kushina + Kakashi VS Deidara**

"**Fuūton : Daitoppa!**" Acara kejar-kejaran keempatnya akhirnya terhenti di sebuah celah yang dipenuhi batang pohon yang terhubung dengan kedua dinding dari celah tersebut ketika Karin mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang menghempaskan Deidara bersama burung besarnya.

_Braak! Boom!_

Deidara menghantam salah satu batang pohon tersebut sedangkan berung tanah liat berukuran besarnya meledak dan meruntuhkan bebatuan di celah tersebut.

"TOMAT SIALAN ~UN!" Teriak Deidara penuh kekesalan karena dihempaskan oleh Adik dari Uzukage, Uzumaki Karin.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Kakashi, Karin dan Kushina berhenti di salah satu batang pohon yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari tempat manusia bom Akatsuki tersebut. Deidara lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam penyimpanan bom tanah liat miliknya yang berada di pinggang kanan.

"C1 mungkin sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan kalian bertiga ~un!" Dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan pada ketiga orang musuhnya, Deidara mengeluarkan tangan kanannya lalu melempar puluhan burung kecil yang memiliki empat sayap dari dalam mulut di tangan kanannya.

"**Katsu!**"

"**Doton : Doryūheki!**"

Bersamaan dengan Deidara menyebutkan kata 'meledak'. Kakashi menyelesaikan sebuah Handseal dan menghentakkan kedua lengannya pada batang pohon tempatnya berdiri. Walaupun tempat berdiri mereka adalah batang pohon.

_Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Puluhan ledakan kecil langsung terdengar di celah tersebuh hingga dipenuhi asap bekas ledakan yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah ledakan menghilang Deidara memfokuskan pandangannya ke tempat tiga orang yang tadi mengejarnya.

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihatlah sebuah dinding tanah yang dipenuhi ukiran kepala anjing melindungi ketiga orang tersebut. Deidara pun mengumpat kesal dan kembali memasukkan tangannya ke kantong penyimpanan tanah liatnya.

_Zwuush!_

Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan tangannya. Duo Uzumaki melompat ke udara lalu mengeluarkan masing-masing 5 kunai dan langsung dilempar ke arah Manusia Bom itu =. Sementara Kakashi, secara diam-diam ia menyelinap melalui kepulan asap yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang menuju ke arah Deidara.

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

Deidara dengan cepat melompat ke kanan sehingga ke-10 kunai yang dilempar Duo Uzumaki hanya mengenai batang pohon tempat manusia bom tadinya berdiri. Namun sial bagi Deidara karena arah lompatannya tepat menuju Kakashi yang tengah menyiapkan sebuah serangan berupa aliran petir di tangan kanannya.

"Kena kau...**Raikiri!**"

Tetapi tepat sebelum Jutsu andalan Kakashi mengenai tubuh Deidara, ia sempat mengeluarkan sebuah bom tanah liat berbentuk laba-laba dan langsung dilempar ke arah Kakashi.

_Duar!_

Sebuah ledakan ditambah aliran-aliran petir terjadi di udara tempat Kakashi dan Deidara saling bertemu, kepulan asap hitam langsung terlihat dan tak berselang lama kedua orang yang menjadi penyebab ledakan tersebut melompat keluar dari kepulan asap hitam tersebut dan mendarat di tempat berbeda.

_Tap! Tap!_

Karin dan Kushina menghampiri Kakashi yang terlihat di beberapa bagian rompingya terlihat koyak. "Anda tidak apa Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Karin dengan nada khawatir, walaupun bukan lagi ninja Konoha. Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya sewaktu masih berada di Konoha.

"Cuman rompi milikku yang rusak." Jawab Kakashi mengenai keadaan saat ini lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Deidara yang terlihat bersiap mengeluarkan bom tanah liatnya kembali. "Bersiaplah untuk melihat sebuah seni Kyuubi no Jinchuriki!" Teriak Deidara yang ditujukan kepada satu orang yaitu. Uzumaki Karin.

"Aku baru menyadari hal ini, ternyata kami tidak perlu untuk mencarimu. Kau sendiri yang mendatangi kami ~un!" Tambahnya lalu melempar beberapa C1 berbentuk burung bangau kemudian merapalkan Handseal sehingga burung bangau tersebut bertambah besar. Dengan cepat ketiganya langsung melompat ke arah yang berbeda-beda.

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Beberapa ledakan berskala sedang menggema di celah tempat pertarungan tersebut. Sekali lagi kepualan asap hitam pun menutupi sebagian area tersebut. Setelah efek ledakan serta asap mulai menghilang. Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan ketiga musuhnya. Ketika ia hendak menoleh ke arah kanan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang berbentuk jarum melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

_Jleeb!_

Pedang berbentuk jarum atau lebih dikenal dengan nama _Nuibari_. Menancap pada dinding celah di belakang Deidara. Karena beberapa senti sebelum mengenai tubuhnya Sang Manusia Bom memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalian keras kepa-"

Perkataan Deidara langsung terhenti, ia menyipitkan mata kirinya dan berfokus pada sesuatu yang bersinar serta mengeluarkan suara seperti sebuah benda logam yang saling bergesekan. "S-senar?" gumamnya pelan lalu menoleh ke asal senar tersebut.

Mata kiri Deidara langsung membulat dengan pupil yang mengecil melihat Kushina yang tengah merapalkan Handseal dengan senar yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya. "**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" Gumam Kushina lalu menyemburkan api pada senar tersebut.

Semburan api milik Kushina merambat dan semakin membesar di senar yang menuju langsung ke arah Deidara. Penggila ledakan tersebut langsung melompat menjauh dari senar tersebut namun di luar dugaan ternyata Karin sudah menunggu dirinya sambil merapalkan Handseal.

"**Fuūton : Daitoppa!**"

_Wussh!_

Deidara langsung terhempas terkena hembusan angin yang diciptakan oleh Karin. "_Sial! Aku lupa kalau mereka ada tiga_." Pikir Deidara baru mengingat bahwa jumlah musuh adalah tiga orang entah ia lupa atau memang ia sudah pikun, Ia lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya pada penyimpanan tanah liat miliknya dan langsung membentuk sebuah burung berukuran besar.

_Pooft!_

Deidara langsung menaiki burung tanah liat miliknya dan terbang tinggi dari celah tersebut meninggalkan dua orang yang sudah ia ketahui keberadaannya, namun satu orang lagi tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya yaitu Sang Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sial! Dia berhasil menghindarinya!" Umpat Kushina dengan alis yang melengkung kebawah menandakan bahwa ia kesal. "Kalian bertiga lumayan juga ~un." Kata Deidara yang berada di atas burung tanah liat berukuran besar miliknya

_Tap! Tap!_

Karin melompat menuju ke tempat Kushina dan bersamaan dengan mendaratnya adik dari Naruto. Sang Copy Ninja ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Kerja sama kalian lumayan berkembang rupanya. Dan aku juga baru pertama kali melihat pedangmu itu Kushina-chan." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan eye smile andalannya dibalas senyum tipis oleh dua perempuan di dekatnya.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Naruto vs Sasori**

Lokasi pertarungan keduanya kini dilanda keheningan hanya suara air yang menetes dari langit-langit dinding yang terdengar. Baik Naruto maupun Sasori saling memandangi lawan mereka dengan raut wajah tenang. Sedangkan Nenek Chiyo lebih memilih memperhatikan dengan jelas pemuda yang dianggap penyebab kematian dari Sandaime-Hokage tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau takut?" Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk merespon pertanyaan dari Sasori yang terdengar meremehkan. "Takut? Untuk apa aku takut dengan tubuh bungkuk seperti itu?" Balas Naruto seolah ingin mengejek Kugutsu yang menjadi tubuh sementara Sasori bernama Hiruko.

"Jangan mengejek karya seniku, BRENGSEK!" Binggo. Sasori pun naik darah mendengar karya seninya diejek oleh Pemuda pirang di depannya. Karena ejekan Naruto sudah terlalu kelewatan menurut Sasori, Pengguna Kugutsu tersebut langsung membuka mulutnya lalu mengucapkan nama jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan. "**Shikomi Kugutsu : Shinshin Happa!**"

Ribuan _Senbon_ kembali diluncurkan Sasori dari mulut Kugutsu Hiruko miliknya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai bermata tiga dan langsung melemparnya kemudian merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**"

_Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Dua kunai milik Naruto langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan. _Senbon_ dan Kunai pun saling berbenturan di depan keduanya. Namun jumlah _Senbon_ yang dimuntahkan Sasori lebih banyak membuat ratusan kunai milik Naruto hanya menghalau setengah dari _Senbon_ tersebut.

_Srink!_

Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul pada salah kunai yang berada di luar jangkauan ribuan _Senbon_ milik Sasori. Chiyo yang melihat apa yang Naruto baru saja lakukan sedikit teringat pada seorang shinobi Konoha yang telah gugur dalam penyerangan Kyuubi 16 tahun silam. "_Kiroi Senko_." Batinnya.

Melihat Naruto berpindah tempat, Sasori tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengarahkan _Senbo_ yang masih dengan lancarnya keluar dari mulutnya. "Cih Sial!..." Umpat Naruto lalu merapalkan sebuah Handsela kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah. "**Doton : Doryūheki!**"

Sebuah dinding tanah dengan ukiran pusaran air muncul dari permukaan tanah di sekitar Naruto hingga mengurung sang pengguna di dalamnya.

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

Ribuan _Senbon_ Sasori pun menghantam dinding tanah milik Naruto. Tetapi dinding tanah yang diciptakan Naruto adalah sebuah dinding dengan kontrol chakra yang Perfect maka dinding tanah tersebut hanya retak di beberapa bagian hingga akhirnya Ribuan Senbon Sasori berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"M-Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa _Doton_ itu hanya retak di beberapa bagian terkena ribuan _Senbon_ milikku!" Umpat Sasori dengan nada tidak percaya melihat dinding tanah milik Naruto hanya retak di beberapa bagian. "Itu karena _Doton_ milikku sudah di level sempurna!" Balas Naruto yang menjawab bagaimana _Doton_ miliknya hanya retak di beberapa bagian lalu menghilangkan dinding tanah tersebut

"Waktunya..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengambil kunai yang menancap di bawah kakinya lalu dilempar ke arah Sasori. "...Untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini!" Sambung Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

_Trank!_

Sasori menahan kunai tersebut menggunakan ekor miliknya, namun sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung muncul di atasnya dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada punggung Sasori."_C-cepat sekali_!" Batin Sasori sedikit terkejut sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Duagh! Sreek!_

Pukulan tangan kanan Naruto pun menghantam keras punggung Sasori hingga membuat jubah Akatsuki yang menutupinya hancur dan menyisahkan sesuatu berbentuk wajah manusia yang dibagian mulutnya merupakan tempat keluarnya ekor Kugutsu berwarna putih yang Naruto tahu mempunyai racun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dan Chiyo secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya Sasori menambahkan sesuatu pada Kugutsu miliknya itu dan jika diperhatikan benda itu mirip dengan sebuah tameng." Tambah Chiyo yang menganalisa benda di punggung Sasori.

Masih dalam keadaan memukul punggung Sasori, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke ekor milik Sasori yang terlihat mengarah ke dirinya. Naruto langsung menggunakan punggung Sasori sebagai batu loncatan untuk menghidari ekor yang ia tahu memiliki racun dari pembicaraan bersama Nenek Chiyo sebelum memasuki gua tersebut. Dan dari mana nenek Chiyo mengetahui hal tersebut, jawabannya adalah dari Kankoru yang sempat melawan Sasori hingga membuatnya terluka parah.

Setelah mendarat Naruto kembali melompat menghindar karena ekor milik Sasori terus menyerang dirinya. Ke kiri, kanan, atas, menunduk pun dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk menghindari serangan ekor milik Sasori. "_Sial! Ekor ini sangat merepotkan_." Batin pemuda itu.

Sementara nenek Chiyo yang melihat Sasori sibuk menyerang Naruto, ia langsung mengeluarkan benang chakra dari jari-jarinya dan disambungkan dengan tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kedunya.

_Greb!_

Dengan sekali tarikan. Tubuh Gaara langsung terbang menuju Nenek Chiyo dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik olehnya. "Nak! Gaara sudah aku amankan!" Teriak Chiyo pada Naruto.

"Sekarang keluarlah dari gua ini Nek!" Perintah Naruto sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan ekor Sasori. Ia merasa tidak sopan karena memerintah seorang Nenek yang sudah renta namun ini adalah cara terbaik agar Nenek Chiyo tidak terluka.

"Aku mengerti!" Balas Nenek Chiyo lalu membopoh tubub tidak bernyawa milik Gaara keluar dari gua tersebut.

Beralih ke Naruto. Karena sudah risih dengan ekor milik Sasori, sambil menghindari ekor tersebut, pemuda itu menyentuh _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan mengeluarkan _Kakuto Yoru_ lalu mengalirkan sedikit chakranya pada pedang hitam tersebut.

_Traak! Prang!_

Dengan sekali tebasan _Yoru_ ekor milik Sasori langsung terpotong dan hancur berkeping-keping membuat sang empunya ekor terbelalak kaget melihat hal tersebut. "M-Mustahil!" Gumamnya seolah tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini!" Naruto lalu berlati ke arah Sasori yang sudah tidak memiliki ekor lagi.

"_Kisama_!" Umpat Sasori lalu mengeluarkan lengan kanannya dari jubah yang ia kenakan dan diarahkan ke arah Uzukage muda yang berlari ke arahnya. "**Kugutsu no Jutsu : Ginsu Senbon!**"

Dari telapak tangan Kugutsu Hiruko (Sasori) ratusan _Senbon_ langsung meluncur deras menuju ke arah Naruto. Melihat hal tersebut Uzukage Muda langsung bersiap mengayunkan _Kakuto Yoru_ secara Horizontal.

_Zuing! Zuing! Trank! Trank!_

Naruto menebaskan _Kakuto Yoru_ secara Horizontal secara bergatian dari kiri ke kanan sehingga ratusan _Senbon _tersebut terlempar ke segala arah dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai Sang Uzukage.

_Zwuush!_

Setelah berada di depan Sasori, Naruto langsung melompat ke atasnya lalu melempar _Yoru_ keudara. Setelah itu sesuatu berbentuk bola berwarna kebiaruan muncul di tangan kanannya dan tanpa babibu langsung dihantamkan ke perisai berbertuk wajah di punggung Sasori.

"**Rasengan!**"

_Duar! Kraak!_

Setelah terhantam tehnik andalan dari mendiang Yondaime Hokage, tubuh Kugutsu bernama Hiruko milik Sasori pun hancur berkeping-keping dan sesosok pria berambut merah tiba-tiba melompat menjauh dari lokasi tersebut.

_Tap! Tap! Tak!_

Naruto dan sosok tersebut mendarat secara bersamaan. Di sisi Naruto setelah mendarat, _Yoru_ langsung ditangkap dengan tangan kanannya. "Jadi itu wujud aslimu, Sasori!" Naruto menatap penuh pertanyaan ke arah pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

Sosok yang diketahui sebagai Sasori asli pun tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang masih muda dan tampan. "Ya benar!" Balasnya singkat lalu memperbaiki posisi berdirinya yang semula sedikit membungkuk agar pendaratan menjadi mulus.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Karin + Kushina + Kakashi VS Deidara**

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Tempat pertarungan keempatnya kini beralih ke hutan. Ledakan demi ledakan pun terjadi di hutan tersebut. Penyebab hanya satu yaitu Deidara sang seniman ledakan dari Iwagakure yang tengah terbang dengan santainya menggunakan Burung tanah liat berurkuran besar miliknya.

"Hahahaha...Lihat dan saksikanlah keindahan dari seni ledakan ~un." Dengan nada khas sang seniman ledakan. Orang yang dikenal sebagai maniak seni menatap penuh kekagumam apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sementara di bawahnya. Tiga orang tengah memandang kesal padanya karena terus-terusan menghindar dan melempar bom tanah liat sesukanya. "**Katsu!**" Deidara kembali melancarkan beberapa tanah liat berbentuk burung ke bawah kemudian mengatakan kata kunci untuk meledakkan burung-burung itu.

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Tiga ledakan berintensitas besar kembali terdengar dan menyebabkan hutan tersebut diselubungi debu hitam bekas ledakan tersebut. Setelah kepulan asap hitam menghilang tiga buah batang pohon yang hangus terbakar di permukaan tanah. Deidara pun mendecih kesal melihat hal tersebut. "Kawarimi 'kah!" Deidara manggut-manggut layaknya anak kecil yang mengerti pembicaraan seseorang.

Sementara itu di tiga tempat berbeda. Karin, Kushina dan Kakashi tengah mempersiap jutsu jarak jauh milik mereka. Sambil melakukan Handseal, Sang Copy Ninja yang sudah menaikkan Hitae-atte miliknya mencari kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang Sang Manusia Bom.

"Sekarang...** Katon : G****ō****uryu****ū****ka no Jutsu!**" Kakashi yang sudahmendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu jarak jauh miliknya. Langsung mengeluarkan jutsu Katon jarak jauh miliknya.

Seekor naga api langsun melesat ke arah Deidara yang berada di udara. Naga api tersebut berasal dari salah pohon di bawahnya. Dengan cepat Deidara langsung terbang ke arah kanan dengan Burung tanah liat miliknya sehingga naga api tersebut terbang bebas menuju ke langit ke 7.

"Serangan yang sia-sia ~un!" Deidara langsung terkejut ketika mendengar dua suara feminim yang menyerukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon : Sanryu Huashi!**"

"**Fuūton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu!**"

Dari arah barat muncul tiga naga api berukuran sedang yang melesat ke arahnya sementara dari arah timur seekor naga angin yang siap mengoyak dirinya dan burung tanah liat miliknya tampak meliuk-liuk. Dengan cepat Deidara langsung melompat turun dari burung tanah liat miliknya karena tidak akan sempat jika ia ingin terbang menjauh.

_Blaar! Boom!_

Tiga naga api dan satu naga angin pun menghantam burung api milik Deidara hingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar di udara. Sementara di permukaan tanah. Deidara yang sudah mendarat langsung disambut oleh Kakashi dan keduanya pun terlibat adu Taijutsu yang cukup sengit.

"Tiga lawan satu, tidak adil ~un!" Umpat Deidara dengan kesal sambil beradu _Taijutsu _dengan Kakashi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan tanah liat berbentuk ular dan sedetik kemudia langsung meledak hingga membuat Kakashi harus melompat mundur.

"Dimana dua tomat itu ~un." Deidara langsung memasang posisi bertahan ketika mendapati Karin berlari ke arahnya.

_Tak!_

Karin langsung menyerang Deidara dengan pukulan lurus ke arah wajah, namun berhasil ditahan oleh musuhnya dengan cara menyilangka kedua lengannya. Gadis berkacamata itu lalu menarik tangannya kemudian mengayunkan kaki kirinya.

_Duagh! Braak!_

Sebuah _Left Roundhouse Kick _langsung menghantam bagian samping kepala Deidara hingga membuatnya terlempar ke samping dan menghantam sebuah batang pohon. Kepulan debu pun tercipta disana.

"Masih belum ~un!" tiga buah burung tanah liat yang memiliki empat sayap langsung keluar dari dalam kepulan debu tersebut dan mengarah ke Karin. "**Katsu!**"

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Tiga burung tanah liat tersebut langsung meledak namun Karin berhasil selamat karena Kekasih dari Kakaknya langsung muncul dan mengambilnya sedetik sebelum ledakan terjadi.

"Arigatou Nee-chan!" Katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah orang yang menolongnya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina yang dibalas senyum pula. "Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mencobanya!" Gumam Karin membuat Kushina menolah ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu yang itu?" Tanya Kushina dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

"_**Apa kau yakin Karin-chan, kau baru mencapai level empat ekor**_**?**" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung menggema di pikiran Karin yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi no Yokou yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Kurama Yang sudah memperbolehkan Karin menggunakan kekuatan miliknya. Bahkan ia sering berlatih melawan Naruto menggunakan kekuatan tersebut namun ia tetap kalah dari Nii-chan-nya.

"_**Baiklah terserah padamu, jangan salahkan aku jika Naruto memarahimu**_." Ucap Kurama Yang pasrah karena ia tahu bagaimana Naruto jika sudah marah karena adiknya yang keras kepala jika sering tidak mendengarkan perkataan Uzukage tersebut.

"_Lagipula Nii-chan sudah memberi izin_." Balas Karin pada Kurama Yang di tubuhnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang akan kau lakukan Karin-chan?" Tanya Kakashi yang bingung dengan perbincangan keduanya. "Chakra Kyuubi." Kakashi langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban singkat dari Karin.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kau menggunakannya kau pasti akan lepas kendali."

"Tenang saja Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah mengusai Chakra Kyuubi hingga level empat ekor." Kata Karin menyakinkan Kakashi. Lagipula chakra miliknya sudah berkurang setengahnya. Ia juga yakin Kakashi dan Kushina sudah kekuatang setengah chakra milik keduanya.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Maaf karena Lompoberang membuat pertarungannya menjadi dua chapter. Karena Lompoberang berusaha agar pertarungan terlihat lebih realistis walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Apa enaknya membaca Fict Adventure/Action jika pertarungan sangat singkat...**

**Dan untuk Chapter selanjutnya apa menurut Minna-san lebih baik Duo penggila seni tersebut dibunuh atau malah sebaliknya yaitu direkrut menjadi Anggota Uzushiogakure...Lompoberang minta pendapat dari Minna-san sekalian...**

* * *

**Balasan beberapa Review :**

**\- **Hemm..Lompoberang mendapati ada Flame yg menyusup di antara review positif dari para readers. Terima kasih atas Flame-nya dan semoga Flame anda tenang di alam sana XD...

\- Untuk Kekkei Genkai Rantai Chakra milik Kushina, masih tetap ada. Lompoberang lupa menulisnya.

\- Untuk jumlah chapternya, Lompoberang belum tahu pasti jadi ikutin saja terus perkembangannya.

\- Untuk Sage Mode, Naruto belum pasti namun untuk Karin, mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkannya. Sementara Kushina, Lompoberang mungkin akan memberikan Kuchiyose yang lain entah itu karangan Lompoberang ataupun yang sudah ada di Canon.

\- Pair Karin kemungkinan besar si Teme Pantat ayam, namun masih lama lagi akan direalisasikan.

\- Mengenai Dei dan Sasori, nasibnya ada di tangan Minna-san. Apa mau dibunuh atau direkrut oleh Naruto. Jadi silahkan vooting menurut Minna-san bagus. Karena perkembangan Fict ini juga bergantung dari para readers. Jadi intinya para readers yang memberikan saran dan apabila saran itu cocok dengan rencana untuk alur Fict ini kedepannya maka akan diambil dan tinggal dipikirkan bagaimana cara merealisasikannya.

\- Jadwal Updatenya tergantung cepat lambatnya Fict-nya selesai ditulis. Normalnya 4-7 hari dan paling lambat 10-15 hari.

\- Sebenarnya Lompoberang juga kadang-kadang kesal dengan kata-kata yang hilang tersebut, karena setiap ingin diupdate pasti Lompoberang koreksi ulang dan setelah di Update kok banyak yang ilang. Mungkin ada yang error dgn akun ini (semoga sajak tidak).

**Mungkin itu saja yang perlu dibahas mengenai Review dari Minna-san...Dan untuk Chapter ini Lompoberang ingin agar setidaknya meninggalkan jejak berupa Review...Arigatou.**

* * *

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang

Rate : M

Warning : Typo dan Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc.

Genre : Adventure – Family – Romance – Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

* * *

_**Yosshh dichapter ini saya melakukan perombakan pada Chara Sasori karena memutuskan untuk menjadikannya Shinobi Uzushiogakure. **_

_**Perombakan yang pertama adalah tubuh Sasori bukan sebuah Kugutsu dan yang kedua adalah kisah hidupnya saya menyamakan dengan kisah Sasuke di canon dimana ia hanya berniat membalaskan dendam kedua orang tunya yang mati di medan perang.**_

_**Untuk Deidara masih belum diketahui apa mau direkrut apa tidak. Untuk lebih jelasnya langsung saja ke cerita.**_

**::**

**::**

**..:: CHAPTER 27 : KAZEKAGE RESCUE MISSION (PART II)::..**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah gua yang lumayan luas terlihat dua pria yang tengah berdiri sambil memandangi satu sama lain. Di sekitar mereka ribuan _Senbon_ dan ratusan kunai bermata tiga menancap di sana-sini. Sebuah bekas ledakan di bagian dinding gua yang berada di belakang pria pertama yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan.

"Wujud aslimu lumayan tampan juga rupanya." Puji pemuda yang kedua yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik dan memilik tiga whisker di masing-masing pipinya. Ia memegang sebuah pedang hitam besar yang bernama _Kakuto Yoru_, pedang terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Klan Uzumaki.

"Hn ... Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat salah satu Kugutsu milikku hancur hingga menampakkan wujud asliku." Balas pria berambut merah bernama Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pengguna Kugutsu tersebut. Naruto lalu menghilangkan _Yoru_ dan memasukkannya kembali ke _Fuin_ penyimpanan di lengan kirinya kemudian langsung berlari menuju ke Sasori.

Sesampainya di depan Sasori, Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan lurus ke arah wajah tampan Sasori menggunakan tangan kanannya. Pengguna Kugutsu tersebut langsung memiringkan kepalanya lalu menangkap tangan kanan Naruto setelah melewati bagian samping kepalanya. Sasori langsung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membanting Naruto ke tanah, namun sebelum menyentuh tanah, Sang Uzukage langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatang kuning dan muncul tidak jauh dari lawannya dimana disana tertancap sebuah kunai bermata tiga.

"Aku benar-benar kagum dengan kecepatanmu yang menyamai seseorang yang bergelar ... _Kiroi Senko_."Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membungkuk karena berniat membanting Naruto.

"Aku memang anaknya!" Sasori tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya setelah mendangar balasan Naruto. Pantas saja ia mempunyai kemampuan yang mirip. Ternyata orang yang dilawannya merupakan keturunan langsung dari Sang _Kiroi Senko_.

"Sepertinya kau memang layak untuk menjadi lawan dari seni keabadian milikku." Sasori memperlihatkan sebuah seringani lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

_Pooft!_

Kepulan asap putih langsung muncul di belakang Sasori. Setelah menghilang terlihat dua sosok berbeda yaitu Sasori yang berpose seorang pengguna Kugutsu dan dibelakangnya sebuah Kugutsu dari tubuh Sandaime Kazekage yang dikatakan pernah menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan sampai sekarang.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Sasori menggerakkan jari-jarinya sehingga membuat Kugutsu Sandaime Kazekage langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. "**Senju Sōbu!**" Gumam Sasori sambil merubah gerakan kesepuluh jari tangannya.

Kugutsu Sandaime Kazekage pun mengulurkan lengan kanannya ke dapan dan langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan lengan Kugutsu yang menuju ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Yondaime Uzukage langsung melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan ratusan tanga Kugutsu itu.

_Tap! Tap!_

Naruto mendarat dengan baik namun Sasori belum selesai karena ia kembali mengubah gerakan jari-jarinya sehingga tanga-tangan Kugutsu tersebut langsung mengeluarkan gas beracun yang dengan cepat menyebar ke segalah arah.

"Percuma!" Naruto merapalkan sebuah Handseal dan sedikit menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang. "**Fuūton : Daitoppa!**"

_Wussh!_

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang lumayan kuat sehingga membuat gas beracun tersebut langsung tertiup ke arah orang yang mengeluarkannya sendiri yaitu Sasori. Namun sebelum gas beracun tersebut mencapai dirinya, Sasori kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya membuat ratusan kunai langsung keluar dari ratusan lengan-lengan Kugutsu tersebut. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal kemudian berjongkok dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada tanah.

"**Doton : Doryūheki!**" Sebuah dinding tanah yang memiliki ukiran pusaran air di bagian tengah muncul dari dalam tanah di depan Naruto.

_Trank! Trank!_

_Jleb! Jleb! _

Ratusan kunai dari lengan-lengan Kugutsu Sasori pun terpelanting ke mana-mana ketika menghantam dinding tanah sang Uzukage dan ada juga beberapa yang menancap di bagian yang tidak terlalu keras. Sementara itu di balik dinding tanah tersebut, Naruto tengah memfokuskan sensor miliknya untuk menentukan lokasi Sasori sebelum melancarkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Dapat!" Gumamnya lalu merapalkan Handseal lain. "**Doton : Ganchūro no Jutsu!**" Masih dalam keadaan berjongkok Naruto kembali menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah setelah menyelesaikan Handseal.

Di tempat Sasori berdiri, pemukaan tanah mulai bergemuruh dan secara perlahan pulahn tombak tanah mulai keluar. Tidak mau tertusuk dengan percuma, Pengguna Kugutsu itu langsung melompat ke arah kanan. Namun saat mendarat tombak tanah kembali mencuat di sekitarnya.

"Level orang ini pasti setara dengan seorang Kage." Sasori melompat ke kanan untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ia tidak mengetahui kalau tempat ia akan mendarat ada satu kunai bermata tiga yang menancap.

_Tap!_

_Sriink!_

Setelah mendarat sebuah kilatan kuning terlihat di depannya dan memunculkan remaja berambut jabrik yang siap menghantamkan sebuah bola yang berputar dengan kencang berwarna kebiruaan. Sebelum bola kebiruan tersebut menyentuh tubuhnya, Sasori menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"**Rasengan!**"

_Duarr!_

Ledakan yang berintensitas kecil pun tercipta ketika Naruto menghantamkan Jutsu ciptaan Ayahnya. Setelah efek ledakan menghilang, Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena bukannya Sasori yang terkena Jutsu tersebut melainkan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang mirip dengan pasir padat berbentuk persegi kecil.

"Apa ini?" Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kugutsu Sandaime-Kazekage yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan melihat kedua telapak tangan Kugutsu tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip pasir namun berwarna hitam dan tersambung dengan persegi yang menahan jutsu yang baru ia hantamkan.

"Itu adalah pasir hitam. Satu-satu orang yang bisa menggunakannya adalah Sandaime-Kazekage yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari koleksiku." Suara Sasori yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto mengenai benda hitam tersebut terdengar di telinga sang Uzukage.

"Pasir hitam?" Naruto melompat menjauh dari benda tersebut karena pemuda itu belum mengetahui secara pasti mengenai benda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Dan menurutnya pasir hitam tersebut pasti memiliki efek samping jika sampai terkena.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang." Sasori melompat mundur sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya. "**Satetsu Kesshū!**"

Kugutsu Sandaime-Kazekage langsung terbang tinggi menuju langit-langit gua. Setelah merasa cukup dengan ketinggiannya. Pasir hitam dengan jumlah banyak langsung dikeluarkan oleh Kugutsu tersebut. Setelah terkumpul, Sasori mengkompresnya hingga membentuk sebuah kubus besar yang sangat padat.

"Menghilanglah bersama seniku!"

Kubus tersebut langsung menukik ke arah Narut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan cepat sang Uzukage tersebut langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kiltang kuning sebelum kubus tersebut menghantamnya.

_Duaar!_

Sebuah dentuman keras pun menggema di dalam gua tersebut ketika kubus pasir hitam milik Sasori menghantam tanah. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Kugutsu Sandaime-Kazekage kembali mengeluarkan pasir hitam dalam volume sangat banyak dan langsung dikompres menjadi bentuk segitiga.

"Tck! Datang lagi satu benda aneh!" Naruto melihat segitiga tersebut mengerah ke dirinya. "Tapi itu percuma saja!" Pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berpindah tempat menggunakan tehnik andalah ayahnya yaitu _Hiraishin_.

_Sriink!_

_Duaar!_

Naruto kembali menghilang dikuti seberkah kilatan kuning sebelum segitiga besar tersebut menghantam tempatnya berdiri. Sang Uzukage pun muncul di tempat yang terdapat kunai bermata tiga yang posisinya berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari Sasori.

"_Begitu rupanya, kunai bermata tiga tersebut adalah media untuk ia gunakan berpindah, ternyata ini rahasia dari tehnik Kiroi Senko_." Pikir Sasori yang menganalisa _Hiraishin _milik Naruto. Sedangkan Uzukaga muda yang mampu mengetahui pemikiran seseorang hanya mendecih.

"_Kau baru mengetahui salah satu cara bertarungku, bagaimana jika aku memperlihatkan yang lainnya_." Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah seringai tipis yang ditujukan kepada Sang Pengguna Kugutsu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di hutan yang berada jauh dari lokasi gua tempat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasori. Empat orang tengah bersiap melakukan ke level yang lebih tinggi dimana salah satu dari mereka akan menggunakan kekuatan dari _Bijuu_ terkuat yaitu _Kyuubi no Yuko_.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menggunakannya Karin-chan?" Kushina menyakinkan gadis berambut merah di dekatnya agar tidak menggunakan _Chakra Kyuubi_ karena ia pernah melihat Karin berlatih menggunakan chakra Kyuubi saat melawan kekasihnya lalu pingsan setelah menggunakannya.

"Aku yakin, lagipula aku mendeteksi chakra Nee-chan dan Kakashi-sensei sudah habis setengahnya." sang _Jinchuriki_ dari _Kyuubi Yang _pun mengeluarkan alasannya kenapa ia mau menggunakan _Chakra Kyuubi_. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan menunjukku jika Naruto-kun berkoar-koar karena hal ini." Kushina untuk memberi peringatan sambil berkacak pinggang pada Karin mengingat Naruto yang sering mengomel jika sesuatu terjadi pada keduanya.

Karin dan Kushina pernah sekali diomeli Naruto selama hampir 3 jam karena Karin menggunakan chakra Kyuubi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ketika melakukan sebuah misi mengantar paket ke Kirigakure. Mereka berangkat bersama Kiyoshi dan dihadang puluhan bandit yang hendak merampas seluruh bahan bawaan mereka.

"Apa sudah kalian sudah selesai ~un?" Sang manusia bom yang dari tadi dihiraukan karena pembicaraan ketiganya pun mengeluarkan pertanyaan dengan nada mengejek sambil menunjuk-tunjuk ketiga orang di depannya.

"Belum! Kau bisa tunggu beberapa hari lagi!" Balas Karin dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek juga membuat Deidara menjadi kesal dan langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya di penyimpanan tanah liat miliknya.

"Memangnya siapa kau ~un ... ingin memerintahku seenaknya ~un!" Umpat Deidara kesal lalu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dan langsung melempar puluhan tanah liat berbentuk burung.

Karena ketiganya belum siap karena pembicaraan kecil tadi. Kakashi yang berada di kanan langsung memfokuskan chakranya pada mata kirinya yang merupakan pemberian dari teman semasa kecilnya. "Ini adalah yang terakhir bisa kulakan! Karena ini memakan setengah dari chakraku!" Kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Kushina.

"**Kamui!**"

Mata kiri Kakashi langsung berputar dan membentuk _Mangekyo Sharingan_ dan didepan puluhan tanah liat berbentuk burung tersebut langsung tercipta sebuah portal dimensi yang langsung menghisap puluhan tanah liat berbentuk tanah liat tersebut.

_Bruuk!_

Sang Copy Ninja tersebut langsung oleng dan menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut kiri dan kedua tangannya di tanah. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah duo Uzumaki dan mengangguk. "Kuserahkan pada kalian berdua!" Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar pelan karena efek penggunaan _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

Duo Uzumaki mengangguk pelan. "Aku yang akan menyerang pertama!" Kushina mengeluarkan gulungan kecil dari kantong kecil di bagian kiri dada rompi Jounin Uzushiogakure yang ia kenakan lalu membuka dan mengalirkan sedikit chakra miliknya pada gulungan itu.

_Poft!_

Sebuah pedang tipis berbentuk jarum bernama _Nuibari_ kembali dikeluarkan oleh Kushina karena ia memasukkan kembali sebelum mereka melakukan serangan jarak jauh sebelumnya. Dengan hadiah dari Naruto di tangannya, Kushina langsung berlari dengan kecepata Jounin ke arah Deidara yang terlihat kembali ingin mengeluarkan tanah liat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan~_ttebane_!" Kushina melempar _Nuibari _ke arah Deidara.

_Syuut! Jleeb!_

Belum sempat mengeluarkan tanah liat miliknya Deidara langsung melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari _Nuibari_ sehingga membuat pedang berbentuk jarum tersebut menancap pada pohon di belakang Deidara.

Kushina mengubah arah berlari sambil mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Deidara. Sesampainya di depan Manusia Bom tersebut, ia langsung menarik _Nuibari_ menggunakan senar yang tersambung dengan _Nuibari_ di tangan kirinya.

"Karin-chan!" Teriak Kushina sambil menyerang secara brutal menggunakan _Nuibari _ke Deidara yang dengan mudah dihindari.

Setelah tebasan terakhir dari _Nuibari_ dihindari oleh Deidara, ia melompat mundur dan setelah mendarat ia langsung melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat dari arah belakang.

_Duag!_

Bersamaan saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Deidara harus rela terkena pukulan telat di bagian wajahnya yang dilancarkan oleh Karin yang sudah diselubungi chakra kemerahan yang memiliki telinga dan sebuah ekor yang bergoyang-goyang dengan liarnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari fisik Karin ketika ia menggunakan chakra Kyuubi Yang. Hanya kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik yang bertambah (Bayangin ketika Rookie 12 menggunakan chara Kyuubi pemberian Naruto di PDS 4 minus di bagian ekor). Kakashi yang melihat Karin menggunakan chakra Kyuubi tanpa kehilangan kontrol hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

"_Sensei! Anda memiliki dua anak yang hebat_." Pikirnya untuk kesekian kalinya melihat kemampuan kedua keturunan dari Senseinya tersebut. Sang sulung yang memiliki pemikiran tinggi serta kemampuan yang sudah setara dengan seorang Kage dan Sang bungsu yang mampu menggunakan _Chakra Kyuubi_ tanpa kehilangan kontrol mengingat Kyuubi dikatakan memiliki kebencian besar.

Kembali ke Deidara dan Karin. Sang manusia bom belum sempat memperbaiki posisinya setelah mendapat pukulan. Kembali harus menelan pil pahit melihat Karin yang diselubungi chakra Kyuubi bersiap melakukan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan.

_Duagh! Zwuush!_

_Duarr!_

Karin langsung menghantam kaki kanannya pada perut Deidara hingga membuatnya terhempas dan menabrak sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Belum sampai disitu, adik dari Uzukage langsung berlari dengan gaya seperti shinobi seperti biasanya ke arah tempat ledakan kecil yang diakibatkan oleh Deidara.

"Tomat sialan!" Deidara berusaha memperbaiki posisinya yang tergeletak akibat tendangan keras dari Karin yang sudah memasuki Chakra Kyuubi ekor satu.

"Kau akan-"

_Duagh!_

Belum sempat menyesaikan kalimatnya, Deidara kembali terkena pukulan tangan kanan oleh Karin yang dilakukan sambil melompat di atas Manusia Bom itu. Hasilnya Deidara langsung menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya.

"Masih belum!" Gumam Karin yang masih berada di udara sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

_Duaar!_

Sebuah ledakan kecil ditambah kepulan debu kecil pun tercipta ketika Karin menghantam kedua tangannya pada perut Deidara yang masih dalam posisi terlentang di tanah. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang terlihatlah Deidara yang memuntahkan darah segar dan di bagian perutnya kedua tangan Karin belum ditarik.

"_Kisama_!" Deidara kesal dan berusaha untuk memasukkan tangannya di penyimpanan tanah liat miliknya, namun Karin menyadari hal tersebut.

Karin menarik tangan kanannya kemudian dikepal dengan eratnya. Adik Naruto langung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Deidara.

_Duagh!_

Bogem mentah yang dilapisi chakra Kyuubi pun kembali menghantam wajah Deidara dengan kerasnya hingga akhirnya membuat Manusia Bom tersebut pingsan dan tanah di bawahnya sedikit retak. "Nee-chan!" Kata Karin pada Kushina yang berada di dekatnya.

Kushina mangangguk paham lalu melempar sebuah kunai ke arah jam 10 tepatnya pada sebuah dahan pohon yang diatasnya sesosok mahluk berbentuk Venus Flytrap bertengger.

"Mereka menyadarinya!" gumam mahluk tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam batang pohon sebelum kunai yang dilempar Kushina mengenai tubuhnya.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan sensorik milikku mahluk aneh, aku sudah menyadari keberadaanmu sejak tadi." Kata Karin sebelum mahluk tersebut terhisap sempurna ke dalam dahan pohon tempatnya muncul.

**.**

**.**

**Mini Flashback Few Minutes Before**

Saat Karin dan Kushina bersiap melakukan Jutsu jarak jauh milik mereka, Karin tiba-tiba merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain mereka berempat di area tersebut.

"_Sepertinya orang itu hanya bertugas mengamati pertarungan ini._" Gumam Karin yang menganalisa keadaan karena dari tadi mahluk tersebut hanya bersembunyi di salah pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"_Aku harus memberitahu Nee-chan untuk bersiaga mengenai orang ini_." Pikirnya lagi.

**Skip Time**

Kakashi, Karin dan Kushina kini berdiri di depan Deidara. Saat Duo Uzumaki tersebut membicarakan mengenai chakra Kyuubi. Di sela-sela pembicaraannya, Karin membisikkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah menyuruh kekasih dari kakaknya untuk bersiaga untuk menyerang seseorang.

"Aku mengerti!" Balas Kushina. Lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai Chakra Kyuubi.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidak berada di sini." Karin menjauh dari Deidara yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Mungkin ia ke tempat Nii-chan." Tambahnya dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

"_Kurama-chan, beritahukan ke Nii-chan agar berjaga-jaga mengenai orang yang tadi_." Karin melalui telepatinya memberitahukan kepada Kurama Yang di dalam tubuhnya untuk memberitahukan mengenai hal ini pada Kurama Yin di tubuh Naruto. "_**Baik Karin-chan**_**!**" Balas Kurama Yang lalu menutus telepati mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya Karin-chan?" Kakashi menghampiri ketiga dengan raut wajah kelalahan, mata kirinya pun sudah ditutup kembali dengan Hitae-atte miliknya.

"Nii-chan menyuruh kami untuk membuat lawan kami pingsan untuk diintrogasi mengenai organisasi mereka serta pemimpinnya."Dan mungkin saja Naruto-kun ingin menjadi orang ini sebagai anggota dari desa kami." Tambah Kushina mengingat Naruto selalu saja mempunyai cara untuk membujuk seseorang untuk bergabung dengannya agar memperkuat desa Uzushiogakure.

"Begitu yah, Naruto benar-benar serius untuk membangun kembali desa leluhur kalian." Kakashi manggut-manggut mengerti mengenai perkataan Kushina tentang merekrut walaupun musuh kali ini yang ingin Naruto rekrut adalah seorang kriminal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian pada orang ini? pasti ia sebentar lagi akan sadarkan diri." Tambah Jounin berambut silver tersebut mengingat orang-orang di Akatsuki dikatakan sangatlah kuat.

Kushina lalu mengeluarkan sebuah toples kecil berisi pil berwarna kemerahan. Ia kemudian mengambil satu pil lalu membungkuk dan memasukkan pil tersebut ke mulut Deidara yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Namun belum sempat ia memasukkan pil itu kemulut Deidara. Tiba-tiba saja Deidara langsung sadar dan melompat menjauh dari ketiganya.

"Kalian akan kubalas lain kali ~un!" Deidara merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "**Doton : Moguragakure no Jutsu!**"

Karin yang masih dalam keadaan diselumuti chakra _Kyuubi_ langsung melesat ke arah manusia bom tersebut, namun ia terlambat karena tanah tempat berpijak Deidara menjadi halus dan menjadi sebuah pasir yang langsung menghisap tubuhnya.

_Sreet!_

"Sial dia kabur!" Karin menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai rem sebelum ia memasuki area yang menjadi pasir akibat dari jutsu yang dikeluarkan Deidara untuk melarikan diri. Setelah berhenti ia langsung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Nii-chan pasti akan marah."

Kushina berjalan menghampiri adik dari kekasihnya itu. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung menepuk pundak gadis yang masih diselimuti chakra kemerahan. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya ke Naruto-kun."

Karin menoleh ke arah Kushina dengan terlihat memastikan bahwa gadis itu yang akan menjelaskannya ke Naruto. "Benarkah?" Kushina mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin sambil tersenyum. Karin lalu menghilangkan chakra _Kyuubi_ yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kita bantu Kakashi-sensei!" Karin mengangguk kecil kemudian mengikuti Kushina yang sudah mendahuluinya untuk menghampiri Jounin bermasker itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto tengah sibuk menghindari serangan kubus dan segitiga besar milik Sasori, Sang Uzukage tidak diberi kesempatan sedikit pun untuk membalasnya. Apalagi tidak ada satu pun kunai miliknya yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan Sasori. Walaupun seperti itu, keadaan Naruto bisa dibilang tidak terdesak sama sekali karena ia dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan-serangan dari Sasori.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghilang dua benda merepotkan ini dulu." Naruto kembali menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum sesuatu menghantam dirinya.

_Duar!_

Kubus berukuran besar yang dikompres dari pasir hitam Sasori kembali menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri sebelum menghilang. Setelah muncul Naruto langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal dan menghentakkan tangannya di tanah. Namun sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya, pasir hitam berbentuk segitiga milik Sasori kembali mengarah ke dirinya, dengan cepat Naruto langsung melompat ke kanan karena hanya ujung segitiga tersebut yang mengarah ke dirinya.

_Tap!_

Setelah mendarat Naruto merapalkan kembali Handseal yang tertunda karena serangan Sasori kemudian berjongkok dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah. "**Mukoton : Hotei no Jutsu!**"

Empat tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu langsung muncul di sekitar segitiga tersebut dan langsung memegang benda itu dengan erat sehingga tidak dapat digerakkan oleh Sasori.

Sasori melihat salah satu senjata miliknya ditahan tidak dapat menahan kekesalannya. Namun ia tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengarah kubus ke arah Naruto. "Sialan!"

"Sekarang tinggal yang satu itu!" Bukannya berlari menghindari kubus tersebut, pemuda itu malah berlari menuju ke kubus tersebut sambil membuka telapak tangan kanannya.

Perlahan di telapak tangannya tercipta sebuah bola yang berputar dengan cepat dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga memasukkan chakra _Kekkai Genkai Hyotoun_ miliknya ke dalam jutsu ciptaan ayahnya. Perlahan di sekitar _Rasengan _tersebut mulai bermunculan partikel-partikel es yang membentuk empat cincin yang mengelilingi _Rasengan _tersebut.

"**Rasen Hyo****ū****gan!**"

Sambil menyerukan nama jutsu variasi dari _Rasengan_ yang ia ciptakan, Naruto melompat ke arah kubus tersebut dan langsung menghantamkan dengan _Rasengan_ perpaduan _Chakra Hyouton_ ke kubus tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Sasori memasang wajah penasaran melihat sesuatu di tangan Naruto, namun wajah penasarannya langsung tergantikan dengan keterkejutan.

Perlahan tapi pasti pasir hitam yang terkompres membentuk kubus tersebut mulai membeku akibat terkena Jutsu milik Naruto hingga akhinya membeku dengan sempurna. Naruto lalu menarik tangan kanannya kemudian mengalirkan sedikit chakra ke tangan kirinya dan langsung dihantamkan pada kubus yang sudah membeku tersebut.

_Duagh! Krakk! Krakk!_

_Prang!_

Kubus yang sudah membeku tersebut pun hancur berkeping-keping menyisahkan serpihan-serpihan es kecil dan diantara serpihan-serpihan es tersebut Naruto melayang dengan posisi tangan kiri masih terkepal. Perlahan gravitasi mulai mempengaruhi pemuda dan akhirnya mendarat sempurna di atas permukaan tanah yang di sekitarnya bercecer serpihan es berjumlah banyak.

"Merepotkan!" Naruto memperbaiki posisi berdirinya menjadi tegak dan menatap tajam ke arah lawan di depannya yang terlihat kesal bukan main karena salah satu senjata andalannya di hancurkan dengan mudahnya.

"Sekarang tinggal yang satu itu." Naruto menoleh ke arah pola segitiga besar yang masih tertahan _Mokuton_ miliknya. Pemuda itu merapalkan Handseal yang hendak meremas segitiga besar tersebut menggunakan _Mokuton_ berbentuk tangan kayu raksasa yang menahannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Sasori menggerakkan jari-jarinya sehingga Kugutsu Sandaime-Kazekage melesat ke arah Naruto dengan pasir hitam berbentuk pedang di kedua lengannya.

"Itulah yang kutunggu!" Naruto melepaskan kembali Handseal lalu menciptakan sebuah _Rasengan _di tangan kanannya kemudian membalik badannya sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

"**Rasengan!**"

_Duar! Prang!_

Setelah berbalik Naruto langsung melompat menghampiri Kugutsu Sandaime-Kazekage sambil memajukan tangan kanannya. Kugutsu andalan itu pun hancur berkeping-keping begitu pula dengan semua pasir hitam yang berada di gua itu. Bagian-bagian tubuh Kugutsu Sandaime-Kazekage yang hancur pun melewati tubuh Naruto yang berada di udara.

_Tap! _

Bersamaan dengan mendaratnya Naruto, bagian-bagian tubuh Kugutsu yang hancur itu jatuh berserakan di permukaan gua. Tidak mau kehilang kesempatan karena lawannya sekarang tidak memiliki senjata, pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah lawannya dengan kecepata High Jounin.

_Sreek!_

Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai rem ketika mencapai Sasori lalu menarik dan mengepal tangan kananya kebelakang. Pengguna Kugutsu itu hendak melompat mundur namun lawannya sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan.

_Duagh!_

Bogem mentah pun mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Sasori hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit oleng kekiri. "Masih belum!" Naruto menarik tangannya kemudian memundurkan sedikit kaki kirinya. Sedetik kemudian langsung diayunkan ke arah pinggul kanan pemuda di depannya.

_Duag! Krak!_

Suara dentuman keras ditambah retakan pun terdengar di pinggul kanan Sasori ketika terkena tendangan kaki kiri Naruto. "_Kisama!_" Naruto menghiraukan umpatan dari lawannya kemudian mengepal kembali tangan kanannya namun kali ini ia menambahkan sedikit chakra agar memperkuat efek pukulannya.

_Duaagh! _

Naruto menarik kaki kirinya dan setelah menyentuh tanah, ia langsung mengarahkan bogem di tangan kananya ke arah wajah Sasosri. Beberapa tetes air liur pun disemburkan oleh pengguna Kugutsu itu. Tetapi Naruto bukannya menarik tangan kanannya yang masih menempel di wajah Sasori, ia malah mendorong tangannya dan dorongan itu semakin kuat karena pemuda pirang itu menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai alat bantu dorongan dengan cara mengankatnya kebelakang.

_Zwuush!_

Dengan raut wajah yang terkesan jelak, Sasori terhempas dengan kuatnya saat Naruto mendorong pukulan tangan kanannya. Sementara itu pelaku terhempasnya pengguna Kugutsu itu kini memperbaiki posisi berdirinya sambil melihat Sasori terhempas.

_Duaar!_

Sasori pun menghantam dengan keras dinding gua sehingga membuat kepulan debu mengepul di tempat itu. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang tubuh Sasori terlihat menempel di kawah bekas hantaman tubuhnya pada dinding itu.

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan emas untuk mengorek informasi dan mungkin ia bisa merekrut pengguna Kugutsu tersebut menjadi anggota shinobi Uzushiogakure langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal sambil berjalan ke arah dinding gua itu. "**Mokuton!**"

Puluhan batang-batang kayu pun tumbuh di dinding sekitar Sasori dan langsung mengikat tubuh pengguna Kugutsu tersebut. tidak mau lengah sedikit pun, sang Uzukage muda itu bahkan mengikat kesepuluh jari-jari mengingat bagian tubuh itulah yang menjadi media untuk melakukan tehnik-tehnik dari seni bermain boneka.

"Waktunya mencari penguntit itu!" Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah samping kirinya kemudian mengeluarkan satu kunai bermata tiga dari dalam _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan di lengan kirinya. "Enyalah dari situ mahluk aneh!" Naruto langsung melempar ke arah sesuatu berbentuk tanaman Venus Flytrap di salah satu batu di gua tersebut.

"Sebenarnya sehebat apa sensor milik Klan Uzumaki sih!" Dengan nada terdengar malas, Mahluk itu berkata demikian dan perlahan masuk ke dalam batu tempatnya menempel sehingga kunai yang dilempar Naruto hanya menancap di batu itu.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidak berada disini lagi!" Naruto berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sasori yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi karena teringat _Mokuton_. "_Bagaimana Kurama?_"

"_**Sama! Aku sudah tidak mendeteksi niat jahat lagi selain lawanmu tadi di sekitar sini**_**.**" Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian memutus telepatinya dengan mahluk di dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bocah sialan!" Sasori membentak pemuda yang sudah berada di depannya yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku tahu, kau belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatanmu sewaktu bertarung tadi."

"Tentu saja-"

"Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berarti dibanding dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang yang hanya ingin merusak dunia ini." Sasori langsung menatap tajam pemuda yang memotong perkataannya barusan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, bagaiman rupa ketua dari organisasi ini?" Sasori hanya menampilkan sebuah seringai kepada Naruto, ia tahu pemuda di depannya ini berniat mengorek informasi darinya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat seringai itu, masih setia menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasori.

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa, tapi yang kutahu kau bukanlah seseorang yang jahat. Kau hanya seseorang yang kehilangan arah karena orang yang sangat berarti bagimu direnggut oleh kejamnya dunia shinobi." Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Sasori, dari kesal menjadi sulit diartikan.

"_Apa maksudnya kehilangan arah, dan bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku di medan perang_." Naruto hanya bisa memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kata-kata yang tadi ia lontarkan hanyalah hipotesis semata. Namun hal tersebut ternyata benar ketika ia mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang di depannya.

"Seperti dugaanku." Pengguna Kugutsu itu langsung menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari organisasi ini dan menjadi salah satu shinobi desa yang sedang aku bangun."

"Bagaimana?" Naruto sabar menanti jawaban dari Pengguna Kugutsu di depannya ini.

"Tck! Itu sama saja, karena kau hanya memanfaatku saja sebagai seorang shinobi desamu." Sasori mengumpat kesal karena tawaran Naruto menurutnya sama dengan Akatsuki yang hanya memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk mengumpulkan Bijuu.

"Tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di desa yang ku bangun itu. Tidak ada yang namanya dimanfaatkan, aku menganggap mereka semua adalah keluarga." Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman tipis ke arah Sasori.

"Aku sama sepertimu, kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku yang direnggut oleh kejamnya dunia shinobi ini. Bahkan yang kualami lebih parah dimana aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku tepat di saat hari kelahiranku."

"Aku membangun desa leluhurku yaitu klan Uzumaki dengan mengumpulkan orang-orang yang mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengan kita agar mereka dapat merasakan kembali hangatnya rasa kekeluargaan." Naruto menundukan kepalanya sejenak sambil membuang nafas ringan kemudian mendongak dan menatap Sasori.

"Jadi apa kau mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga dari desaku atau memilih mati sebelum merasakan kembali apa itu keluarga?"

(AN : Sasori disini belum sepenuhnya menjadi sebuah Kugutsu jadi ia masih punya hati broo)

.

.

Beberapa menit tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasori membuat Naruto memperkirakan kalau Sasori lebih memilih mati. Sang Uzukage muda itu lantas menghela nafas lalu merepalkan Handseal secara pelan. Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan Handseal-nya Sasori langsung berkata. "Baiklah! Aku masih ingin merasakan yang namanya keluarga."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. "_Apa kau mendeteksi ada niat jahat darinya Kurama_?" Naruto yang masih ragu mengenai Sasori langsung menyuruh Kurama untuk mendeteksi niat jahat dari Sasori. "_**Negatif Naruto, ia benar-benar ingin merasakan kembali yang namanya keluarga. Niat jahat di dalam dirinya langsung menghilang begitu saja **_." Naruto pun mengukit senyum tipis kemudian melepaskan _Mokuton_ yang mengikat anggota baru Uzushiogakure di depannya.

"Baiklah Sasori-nii, untuk saat ini tinggallah dulu di dimensi milikku agar Akatsuki mengira kau sudah aku bunuh." Sebuah sensasi yang pernah pengguna Kugutsu itu rasakan ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya kakak serta melihat senyum dari Naruto.

"_Rasanya seperti saat bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san ketika ia memanggilku seperti itu_." Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar pemikiran Sasori. Ia lalu merapalkan sebuah Handsela. "**Jikkukan Hori!**"

Sebuah gerbang dimensi muncul di samping Naruto. "Masuklah dan ketika sudah berada di sana berhati-hatilah terdapa Isobu-san atau lebih tepatnya Sanbi." Pengguna Kugutsu itu sedikit tersentak mendengar bahwa di dalam dimensi Naruto terdapat Bijuu.

"Di situ juga ada pondok kecil, masuklah ke ruangan penyimpanan gulungan-gulungan. Aku mempunyai beberapa gulungan mengenai Kugutsu yang bisa Sasori-nii baca." Sasori mengangguk paham kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gerbang dimensi di depannya.

Setelah Sasori memasuki dimensi miliknya, Naruto menutup kembali pintu dimensi itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Satu lagi orang yang kuselamatkan dari jurang tanpa dasar." Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar gua tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di depan gua itu. Nenek Chiyo sedang menunggu kedatangan yang lain. Nenek itu duduk di samping tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa Godaime-Kazekage desanya. Beberapa menit menunggu yang lain, akhirnya Tim Kakashi, Karin dan Kushina yang pertama kali tiba dan langsung menghampiri Nenek Chiyo dan Gaara.

"Dimana Nii-chan?" Karin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kakaknya. Jounin bermasker di samping gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah mulut gua dan mendapati Naruto berjalan keluar dari sana. "Itu dia!"

Karin, Kushina dan Chiyo pun ikut menoleh ke arah mulut gua. "Itu artinya Naruto sudah mengalahkan Sasori." Ketiga orang di dekatnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan hal tersebut. lantasan dilihat dari kondisi Naruto yang berjalan sambil tersenyum tipis menandakan ia memenangkan pertarungan di dalam gua tersebut.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Ketujuh orang yang bertugas untuk membuka Kekkai pun tiba setelah melalui pertarungan yang sulit melawan tiruan mereka sendiri. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Jounin bermasker yang terlihat kelelahan bertanya pada ketujuh orang tersebut dengan nada pelan.

"KAMI MELAWAN MUSUH YANG MEMPUNYAI SEMANGAT YANG MEMBARA!" Semuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari Monster Hijau Konoha. Namun sweatdrop mereka seketika hilang ketika melihat Gaara yang berbaring di samping nenek Chiyo.

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?" Semuanya mengangguk mengenai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata yang berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Ia tewas karena _Bijuu_ di dalam tubuhnya diekstrak secara paksa oleh Akatsuki." Semuanya langsung syok mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang baru saja tiba dan sempat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari adiknya.

"I-itu bohongkan?"

"Itu adalah kenyataan dari seorang Jinchuriki." Naruto menoleh ke Ninja Konoha dengan tatapan tajam untuk memberitahukan sekejam apa sebenarnya menjadi seorang Jinchuriki. Bukan hanya dibenci oleh penduduk, mereka juga sangat mudah dibunuh hanya dengan menarik paksa Bijuu dari dalam tubuh mereka.

Sakura yang notabene seorang Medic-nin hendak berjongkok dan menyalurkan chakra medic-nya pada Gaara namun dihentikan oleh Naruto. "Percuma! Kazekage-dono sudah tidak diselamatkan dengan apapun."

"Hey! Naruto kenapa kau bisa setenang itu ketika melihat seseorang mati di depan matamu." Suasana yang tadinya sedih kini berganti menjadi panas ketika Neji membentak Uzukage muda itu. "Itu karena aku sudah beberapa kali melihat orang yang berharga bagiku mati di depan mata kepalaku."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin dan Kushina secara bergantian yang dibalas anggukan. "_Maaf Naruto-kun, lawan kami kabur_." Pemuda itupun mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan dalam hati dari kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Gaara." Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Nenek Chiyo. "Jangan bilang-"

"Ya...aku mempunyai sebuah Kinjutsu yang dapat mengembalikan hidup seseorang." Chiyo dengan cepat memotong perkataan dari Kakashi.

"Namun harus dibayar dengan nyawa sendiri." Nenek Chiyo menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menambahkan perkataannya barusan. Semua orang yang berada disana pun terkejut mendengar bayaran dari jutsu itu. Tetua Sunagakure itu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto kemudian berjongkok di samping kanan Gaara.

"Apa anda yakin ingin melakukan hal ini Chiyo-baasama?" Tanya Naruto sambil ikut berjongkok di depan nenek Chiyo/di samping kiri Gaara. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum simpul ke pemuda itu. "Aku yakin...Lagipula Kazekage lebih dibutuhkan oleh Suna dibanding nenek tua yang sudah renta sepertiku."

Sebelum nenek Chiyo memulai Handseal, Naruto tiba-tiba saja memegang tangan kiri nenek Chiyo. "Sebelum itu ada yang ingin aku katakan pada anda, Chiyo-baasama." Keduanya pun menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatang kuning yang membuat semuanya bertanya-bertanya. Sepenting apakah hal yang ingin dikatakan Naruto sehingga ia dan Nenek Chiyo harus berbicara di tempat lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bekas pertarungan Naruto melawan Sasori yaitu di dalam gua tersebut. Naruto dan Nenek Chiyo muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. "Apa yang ingin kau bicaraka Nak?" Nenek Chiyo langsung bertanya to the point apalagi mereka berdua harus berbicara empat mata.

"Tadi sebelum pertarunganku, Chiyo-baasama seperti mengenal Sasori." Nenek Chiyo mengangguk mengenai hal tersebut. "Ia adalah cucuku." Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar hal tersebut yang membuat Nenek Chiyo penasaran kenapa pemuda di depannya malah tersenyum mendengar status dari Sasori.

"Begini...Sebenarnya Sasori tidak aku bunuh melainkan aku menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga desa Uzushiogakure. Jadi mengingat anda adalah keluarga Sasori aku meminta ijin Chiyo-baasama untuk menjadikan-"

"Tentu saja aku mengijinkannya. Lagipula itu lebih baik dibanding bergabung bersama organisasi ini." Naruto kembali tersenyum ketika Nenek Chiyo memotong perkataannya serta mengijinkan 'mantan' lawannya untuk menjadi anggota Uzushigakure.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasori hingga membuatnya bergabung bersama organisasi ini?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran walaupun ia sudah mengetahui sedikit dari masa lalu Sasori.

Nenek Chiyo pun mulai menceritakan mengenai masa lalu Sasori. Dimana sebelum orang tuanya meninggal ia sangat bahagia. Namun saat ia mendengar kematian orang tuanya. Sasori menjadi seorang pendendam yang ingin membalaskan dendam dari orang tuanya. Termasuk kepada desa Sunagakure yang seenaknya mengirim kedua orang tua Sasori ke medan perang.

"Jadi begitu rupanya." Naruto mengangguk mengerti mengenai masa lalu dari anggota keluarga Uzushiogakure barunya itu. "Arigatou!" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakah Nak! Kau telah menyelamtkan Sasori dari hal bernama kebencian." Nenek Chiyo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. Di gulungan tersebut tertulis kanji _Shirohigi : Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū _yang berarti sepuluh Kugutsu berjubah putih.

"Berikan ini kepada Sasori sebagai hadiah terakhir dariku." Naruto dengan senang hati menerima gulungan tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan di lengan kirinya. "Dan aku percayakan Sasori kepadamu. Walaupun kau seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin tetapi aku merasa kau bukan seorang yang berbahaya." Chiyo pun mengutaran pendapatnya mengenai pemuda di depannya itu.

"Status itu kudapat karena kesalapahaman dengan Konoha." Chiyo mengangguk paham mengenai kesalapahaman itu. Dan menurutnya pemuda di depannya bukan orang yang menyebabkan kematian dari Sandaime-Hokage yang ia dengar dari Shinobi Konoha yang pernah mengunjungi Sunagakure.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kembali ke yang lain!" Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Nenek Chiyo. Pemuda itu lalu memegang pundak Nenek Chiyo kemudian menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

_Sriink!_

Sebuah kilatan kuning muncul dan menampakkan Naruto dan Nenek Chiyo di samping Karin. Tanpa berbicara banyak Nenek Chiyo langsung menghampiri Gaara lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. "Ini adalah pengorbanan terakhir yang kulakukan untuk Desa Sunagakure." Nenek Chiyo mulai merapalkan Handeal. Setelah selesai ia langsung menadahkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Gaara.

"**Kishō Tensei!**"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke ini adalah chapter 27 yang amat sangat Gak jelas...**

**Akhir kata dari saya ... Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu** (Ganti Pen Name)

**Rate : M**

Genre : Adventure – Family – Romance – Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

**Warning :** Typo dan Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru, Etc.

**Summary :** Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha. Naruto bersama adiknya dan Kushina memilih  
untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka yaitu Uzushiogakure disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin yaitu kedamaian.

* * *

_**Chapter 28 **_

Setelah ritual untuk menghidupkan Gaara selesai. Nenek Chiyo pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tim 7 dan 9 minus sensei mereka langsung memasukkan Nenek Chiyo ke dalam sebuah kantong hitam besar yang digunakan untuk membawa korban jiwa dalam perang di dunia shinobi.

Selama proses itu, Sakura dan Tenten tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk mengalir melihat pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh nenek Chiyo. Sedangkan Gai dan Lee, jangan ditanya lagi. Mereka berdua menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil berpelukan yang membuat semuanya sempat sweatdrop di sela-sela suasana sedih.

Perlahan Gaara mulai membuka matanya, dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah dua sosok berbeda gender yang berdiri di depan kedua kakinya. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Karin. "K-Karin-chan!"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke samping kanan Gaara, sedangkan di samping kiri adalah Sakura. Keduanya pun membantu Gaara untuk duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Karin.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia sudah dalam posisi duduk. "B-bagaimana bisa ... bukannya tadi aku ..." Gaara menghentikan perkataan ketika melihat sebuah kantong hitam yang ia ketahui adalah kantong untuk membungkus korban jiwa ketika dalam peperangan.

"Chiyo-baasama mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu ... Ia menggunakan sebuah Kinjutsu ... cara kerjanya memberikan semua chakra miliknya untuk menghidupkanmu." Naruto langsung memotong perkataan dari Gaara yang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa hidup kembali.

Gaara langsung membulatkan matanya dan akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalam kantong besar berwarna hitam itu. Beberapa menit kemudian akhinya ia merelakan hal tersebut setelah Kakashi yang sudah dibopoh oleh rivalnya Maito Gai menjelaskan alasan Nenek Chiyo melakukan hal tersebut.

Satu persatu Shinobi dari Suna akhinya tiba di tempat mereka berkumpul. Temari yang melihat keadaan dari Gaara langsung tersenyum bahagia dan sedikit meneteskan air mata. Namun setelah Gaara menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa hidup kembali setelah Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya diambil ekspresi seluru Shinobi Suna langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

"Jadi ... kepada siapa kami harus berterimakasih selain Chiyo-sama?" Seluruh shinobi Sunagakure pun ikut mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan dari Temari.

Gaara, Tim 7 dan 9 minus Sakura dan Neji langsung menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Karin. Sontak Temari dan Shinobi dari Sunagakure membulatkan mata mereka karena orang yang paling berjasah dalam penyelamatan ini selain Nenek Chiyo adalah seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin dari Konohagakure.

"M-Mana mungkin seorang Missing-nin dari Konoha yang harus mendapatkan ungkapan terima kasih dari kami."

"Seharusnya Shinobi Konohagakure yang pantas mendapatkan rasa terima kasih kami."

"Semuanya ..." Seluruh Shinobi Sunagakure langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara lemah ndari Kazekage mereka. "Mau dia Missing-nin atau tidak ... Naruto pantas mendapatkan kata terima kasih dari kita." Sambung Gaara.

Mantan _Jinchuriki_ itu lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Arigatou ... Naruto!" Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya yang sudah ia pasang karena sempat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari Shinobi Sunagakure.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Karin-chan ... karena membujukku untuk melakukan hal ini." Kata Naruto datar. Gaara mengangguk lalu mengunkapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Karin ditambah suffix –chan dan senyuman tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Baiklah! ... mari kita kembali ke Suna dan ... Karin-chan dan kalian berdua juga ikut!" Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju setelah mendapatkan tatapan memelas dari adiknya.

"Haaaa ... baiklah!"

.

* * *

Di depan gerbang masuk desa Sunagakure, seluruh penduduk dan shinobi dari desa itu berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan Kazekage mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat memasang wajah khawatir atas keadaan dari Kazekage mereka. Gaara!

"Tenanglah! ... Temari-sama dan yang lain akan mengembalikan Gaara-sama dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!" Salah satu Kunoichi memberitahukan kepada rekan mereka agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan dari Gaara.

Salah satu Jounin dari Sunagakure yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi kain putih menatap penuh penantian ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam pada padang pasir di depannya."_Temari ... Chiyo-sama ... Shinobi Konoha ... Kuharap kalian membawa Gaara kembali dengan keadaan selamat_." Batin Jounin tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian ekspresi semua orang yang berada disana langsung berubah ketika mendapati beberapa siluet yang lama kelamaan menampakkan Gaara yang dibopoh oleh Neji dan Lee, dibelakang mereka adalahh shinobi Sunagakure yang mendapatkan tugas sebagai bala bantuan bersama Temari.

"Gaara-sama!"

"Hidup ... Gaara-sama!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

Teriakan dari para penduduk dan shinobi Sunagakure langsung pecah ketika melihat orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga walaupun keadaan terlihat kurang baik. Tetapi ketika rombongan Gaara sudah menghampiri mereka, beberapa dari mereka langsung memasang ekspresi wajah kasar karena melihat seorang dengan status yang dianggap sangat berbahaya.

"_Uzumaki Naruto ... SS-Rank Missing-nin dari Konoha ... kenapa ia bersama dengan Gaara dan kenapa yang lain tidak menyerangnya bahkan shinobi Konoha pun tidak mengambil tindakan._"

Naruto menghela nafas berat ketika mengetahui pikiran dari Baki, Sensei dari Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari. "_Sudah kuduga_!"

Kurama Yin yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto yang merasakan apa yang _Jinchurikinya _rasakan mendesah dalam keadaan kesal. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan mencabik-cabik tubuh para shinobi di dekat Naruto. "_**Seandainya saja aku bisa keluar ... akan kuperlihatkan kepada mereka apa itu namanya rasa sakit**__."_

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar umpatan kesal dari Partnernya. Dengan tenang Naruto menenangkan _Bijuu_ di dalam tubuhnya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke arah adiknya. "Ayolah!" Naruto kembali mengumpat kesal ketika adiknya merespon lirikannya dengan gelengan.

Gaara yang mendengarkan umpatan dari Naruto, menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tahu yang kalian pikirkan ... namun dialah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku bersama ... Nenek Chiyo." Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung terkejut ketika dua orang yang berjalan melewati Gaara setelah berkata demikian. Kedua orang itu membawa sebuah tandu yang diatasnya terdapat kantong besar berwarna hitam.

"Berikan penghormatan terakhir kalian untuk Nenek Chiyo ... Hening cipta dimulai!" Gaara diikuti semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menundukan kepala mereka sambil mengheningkan cipta ala shinobi. "Hening cipta ... selesai!"

Penduduk dan shinobi Sunagakure yang berdiri menghalangi jalan masuk langsung bergerak mundur untuk membuat sebuah jalan. Kedua orang yang membawa tubuh Nenek Chiyo berjalan di depan diikuti Gaara dan yang lainnya.

.

_**Skip Time**_

Setelah pemakaman Nenek Chiyo dilakukan. Tim 7 dan 9 kembali ke Konoha setelah berpamitan. Sebelum pergi Gaara sempat berterima kasih. Tim 7 dan 9 hanya tersenyum membalas kata terima kasih dari Kazekage muda itu.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto, Karin dan Kushina yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang masuk Sunagakure. "Sekali lagi ... aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian."

"Sama-sama!" Balas Karin dan Kushina bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Karin yang melihat Naruto langsung memukul lengan Uzukage itu. "Haaaaa ... baiklah! ... sama-sama!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Sebagai balasan dari apa yang kau lakukan ... Sunagakure akan menghapus status _Missing-nin_ ... yang kau sandang Naruto."

"Menghapus?" Naruto menaikkan alis, Gaara mengangguk pelan diikuti kedua saudaranya yang dari tadi cuman diam saja. "Tidak usah! ... bisa-bisa desamu akan dicurigai." Naruto berkata dengan datar membuat Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari tertegun. Bagaimana tidak Naruto lebih mementingkan desa mereka dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi aliansi saja ... aku dengar dari Kakashi ... kalian bertiga sekarang tinggal dan membangun sebuah desa."

"Kalau itu aku bisa menerimanya." Naruto tersenyum tipis karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin beraliansi. Berterimakasih kepada Kakashi yang menjelaskan tujuan lain Naruto mau melakukan misi ini.

Naruto menyentuh _Fuinjutsu_ di lengan kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil. "Disini tertulis ... semua hal yang menyangkut desa yang kubangun!" Gaara mengangguk dan menerima gulungan yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Tapi aliansi ini bersifat tertutup ... tidak ada desa lain yang boleh mengetahuinya ... Kecuali Kirigakure yang sudah lama menjadi aliansiku!" Naruto berujar demikian dengan datarnya.

"Hn."

"Dan satu lagi!" Naruto mendelik ke arah ketiganya. "Jika sampai kalian berhianat pada desaku ... maka jangan salahkan aku jika Sunagakure akan menjadi sebuah padang pasir yang gersang!" Kankuro dan Temari langsung meneteskan keringat dingin mendengar ancaman dari Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara kembali ber'hn' pelan sambil mengangguk walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga terintimidasi oleh ancaman dari Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh pundak Karin dan Kushina yang keduanya berada di samping kiri dan kanan Naruto. "Kami pamit dulu!"

"Sekali lagi ... Arigatou!" Kata Gaara dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

Ketiga shinobi Uzushiogakure itu pun meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Mereka berangkat menggunakan _Hiraishin_ milik Naruto.

"Gaara ... apa kau yakin ingin menjadikan desa mereka sebuah aliansi ... kalau boleh tahu apa nama desa mereka?" Gaara mengangguk bahwa ia yakin ingin menjadikan Naruto dan desa Uzushiogakure sebagai aliansi Sunagakure tidak lupa memberitahukan nama desa Naruto. Tetapi anggukan itu belum meyakinkan Kankuro.

"Apa kau tahu Gaara ... Naruto itu _SS-Rank Missing-nin_ ... jadi kita desa Sunagakure akan dirugikan dengan Aliansi ini." Kankuro mengutaran pendapatnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Kazekage muda itu menggeleng pelan. "Walaupun Naruto seorang _Missing-nin_ ... aku tahu ia bukanlah seseorang seperti yang kau pikirkan Kankuro." Pengguna Kugutsu yang sering merias (?) wajahnya itu pun mendecih mendengar adiknya tidak mencurigai Naruto sedikit pun.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ... menyetujui aliansi ini agar... mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan adik si Naruto itu." Kankuro berujar demikian sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan kepada Gaara. Temari yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kankuro ikut-ikutan mengangguk.

"Hn." Gaara mengeluarkan gumaman ambigu. Kankuro dan Temari tampaknya bingung mengenai arti gumaman itu.

"Apa arti 'hn'-mu itu Gaara?" Temari mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pengguna Kugutsu tersebut.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ... aku menerima persetujuan aliansi ini ... karena Kakashi mengatakan kalau desa Naruto itu sangatlah kuat." Gaara berujar dengan nada datar khas miliknya. Sedangkan Temari dan Kankuro memasang seringai karena mereka berdua mengetahui kalau Gaara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Gaara mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedua Kakaknya menuju ke dalam desa. Tampaknya ia mulai kesal lantasan kedua Kakaknya mulai menggoda dirinya. "Sebaiknya kalian kembali ... banyak pekerjaan yang ingin aku berikan kepada kalian." Ucap pemuda berambut merah bata itu tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang sembari berjalan menjauh dari keduanya.

Temari dan Kankuro hanya menghela nafas, tampaknya mereka berdua kesal karena harus kembali bergelut dengan tugas-tugas aneh yang akan diberikan Gaara kepada mereka.

"Kuharap tugasnya bukan mengurusi anak kecil lagi." Dengan nada malas Kankuro berujar demikian. Tampaknya ia memiliki trauma tersendiri jika bersama-sama dengan anak kecil.

Temari mengangguk antusias menyetujui perkataan dari Kankuro. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat itu tampaknya juga memiliki trauma tersendiri jika bersama dengan anak-anak. "Kau benar!"

Keduanya pun beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri dan mengikuti Gaara yang sudah menjauh dari. Sementara di sisi Gaara, ia terlihat menyeringai karena memang ia bermaksud untuk memberikan tugas yang kedua kakaknya itu benci.

.

* * *

Sementara di wilayah hutan Negara Api. Tim 7 dan 9 terlihat melompat dahan demi dahan dengan irama yang konstan kecuali Kakashi yang berada di gendongan rival abadinya.

Sakura yang berada di barisan paling depan menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan Gai yang berada di belakangnya. "Kakashi-sensei ... bisa jelaskan kenapa jika kita menyerang Naruto ... Konoha akan diserang?" Sakura nampak menunjukan ketidaksukaannya saat menyebut nama Uzukage muda itu. Ia juga mulai mengingat perkataan Kakashi saat ia hendak menyerang Naruto.

Jounin bermasker yang berada di gendongan rivalnya itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Bukan aku yang berhak menjawab pertanyaan itu ... setidaknya untuk saat ini." Kakashi menampilkan eye smile miliknya. Memang untuk saat ini keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan apa yang menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Sakuran dan yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang bernama Naruto itu?" Sai bertanya dengan polosnya. Ia tampaknya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Uzumaki berambut pirang itu.

"Dia adalah ... orang yang paling ingin aku pukul." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai sambil mengepal tangan kanannya sekuat mungkin untuk menunjukan seberapa besar ketidaksukaannya pada Naruto.

"Aku pun sama denganmu Sakura." Neji ikut-ikutan menyahut dengan nada arogan yang sudah kembali setelah sempat dihilangkan oleh Naruto saat ujian Chunin.

"Dia adalah temanku yang mempunyai semangat muda yang membara." Reinkarnasi dari Rival Abadi Kakashi pun menyorocos masuk ke dalam percakapan yang membuat Sakura dan Neji yang tadinya kesal, kini sweatdrop. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya.

"Sebenci itukah kalian berdua kepada Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja ... Naruto itu sudah membuatku kehilang dua rekan setimku." Jawab Sakura yang sudah pulih dari sweatdropnya karena kejadian barusan.

"Tapi apa kau tahu alasan Sasuke meninggalkan desa ... Sakura?" Kakashi menatap tajam Sakura yang masih setia melompat ke dahan demi dahan. Sementara Chunin berambut gulali itu pun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kalau tidak salah Sasuke-kun ... ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih kuat!" Jawab Sakura mengingat saat terakhir ia bertemu Sasuke di sebuah taman pada malam hari sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.

Kakashi menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Jounin itu lalu menerawang jauh ke langit untuk mengingat perkataan Sasuke saat dimana mereka terakhir berbicara.

.

_**Flashback**_

DI atas sebuah dahan pohon yang sangat besar di dalam desa konoha. Seorang anak berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam. Tengah duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Kaki kanannya ia luruskan sedangkan kaki kirinya ia tekuk.

"Cih! ... kemana kau Dobe ... padahal saat ini aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang sangat penting." Gumam anak itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir di desa konoha. Ia lalu manaruh tangan kirinya di atas lututnya.

_Poft!_

Sebuah kepulan asap tercipta di depan Sasuke. Ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang menampakkan Jounin berambut silver melawan gravitasi yang memegang buku orange di tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa sensei?" Sasuke langsung membuka suara ketika mengetahui kalau yang muncul itu adalah sensei-nya di Tim 7.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? ... menikmati masa mudamu?" Kakashi melempar balik sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke menghela nafas karena omongan dari Kakashi terdengar seperti duo shinobi berbaju ketat yang ia kenal.

"Kau seperti Lee dan Gai saja ... aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku." Sasuke menyindir Kakashi sejenak lalu memberitahukan apa yang ia lakukan disini pada malam hari. "Apa sensei melihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan lalu memasukkan buku kramatnya ke dalam kantong ninja di pinggulnya. "Memangnya ada apa kau mencari Naruto?" Kakashi lalu menampilkan eye smile yang terlihat seperti sebuah eye smile mesum. "Apa kau ingin ... menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

Sasuke nampak mendecih kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan mendengar candaan Kakashi yang kelewat tidak masuk akal. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan bersamanya." Umpat Sasuke datar lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Kakashi.

"Apa itu?" Kakashi nampaknya penasaran dengan hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke ke anak dari sensei-nya. "Katakan saja kepadaku ... mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Kakashi agar setidaknya murid berwajah datarnya ini mau sedikit berbagi dengannya.

"Ini tentang desa ini ... suatu saat aku pasti akan meninggalkannya." Kakashi langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar Sasuke ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Tetapi tak berselang Kakashi akhirnya mengerti akan hal ini dimana Sasuke berniat membawa kembali Aniki-nya yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa ini juga berkaitan dengan ... Itachi?" Sasuke mengangguk mengenai hal yang dipertanyakan oleh Kakashi kemudian ia berkata untuk menambahkan alasannya meninggalkan Konoha. "Dan juga ... Naruto!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ... Karin memberitahukanku bahwa ... Naruto berniat meninggalkan konoha karena-"

"Karena ia sudah tidak tahan tinggal disini." Potong Kakashi dengan cepat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku muak pada desa ini ... mereka seperti memperlakukan Naruto layaknya seorang sampah ... padahal mereka belum tahu ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sasuke menajamkan pendangannya ketika mengatakan hal yang terakhir nampaknya ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Konoha. Dan Ia juga sudah mengetahui kebenaran mengenai pertarungan Naruto saat Invasi berlangsung.

"Dan Tim 11 sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri ... karena berkat mereka terutama Naruto ... telah menyelamatkanku dari sesuatu bernama 'kebencian'."

Kakashi kembali menampilkan eye smile miliknya. Ia nampaknya lega karena Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikan mengenai Itachi seperti saat ia belum bertemu dengan Naruto. Jounin itu lalu berjongkok di depan muridnya. "Kalau begitu aku sebagai sensei-mu ... tidak akan menghentikan kalian berdua ... jika berniat meninggalkan desa."

_**Flashback Off**_

.

"Itulah kenapa ... aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai Sasuke." Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan menerawangnya kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang terlihat syok mendengar Sasuke ternyata memang ingin meninggalkan Konoha.

"J-Jadi ..."

"Ya benar ... Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha ... itu karena kau dan juga teman seangkatan kalian kecuali Shikamaru." Nada yang dikeluarkan Kakashi terdengar pelan menandakan bahwa ia keweca pada Sakura yang seenaknya menilai buruk Naruto.

"Cih! ... walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak suka pada Naruto ... ia membuat Sandaime mati!" Pemilik dari _Byakugan_ bernama Neji ternyata masih tidak menghilangkan ketidaksukaannya ke Naruto.

"Ya terserah kau saja Neji ... tapi jangan salahkan aku jika Naruto membunuhmu! ... karena menyerangnya!" Kakashi langsung memperingatkan Neji untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Ia tahu sekuat apa itu Naruto, bahkan ia sendiri ragu untuk melawan anak dari senseinya itu.

"_Mokuton ... Hiraishin ... Rasengan ... tiga perubahan chakra ... apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan itu Neji_." Batin Kakashi membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Naruto jika sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya itu. Bahkan Kakashi masih penasaran, bukan hanya itu yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu di gua bekas pertarungan Naruto melawan Sasori. Terlihat dua sosok berbeda bentuk. Sosok pertama berbentuk manusia normal tetapi wajahnya ditutupi topeng spiral yang berlubang di bagian mata kanannya. Sosok kedua bagian badan mirip dengan manusia tetapi di bagian kepala mirip sebuah tanaman _Venus Flytrap_

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Sasori bisa kalah ... tapi anehnya kenapa tubuhnya tidk ada disini?" Venus Flytrap itu membuka kedua benda aneh yang menutupi kepalanya sehingga menampikan kepala yang berbeda warna. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gua.

"Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali ... orang yang dia lawan adalah Uzumaki Naruto ... anak kecil yang mengalahkan Yagura ... serta memaksaku untuk mundur waktu itu." Gumam sosok pertama itu yang bernama Tobi (nama samarannya).

Tobi lalu berjalan ke arah dinding gua yang terdapat sebuah kawah. Itu adalah tempat Naruto dan Sasori berdiskusi setelah mereka bertarung. "Uzumaki Naruto ... kau adalah penghalang besar bagi tujuanku." Tobi menunduk dan mengambil sebuah cincin yang sempat Sasori lepaskan sebelum ia memasuki pintu dimensi Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Venus Flytrap itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Tobi.

"Ini saatnya ... aku masuk ke Akatsuki sebagai anggota." Tobi bergumam sambil memakai cincin tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja Venus Flytrap a.k.a Zetsu langsung sweatdrop karena tuannya tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti seorang anak-anak.

"Dan sekarang ... kau harus memanggilku Tobi si anak baik!" Sweatdrop Zetsu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mendengar Tobi memperkenalkan namanya dengan nada seperti seorang yang terkena autis dengan pose _nice guy._

"Kenapa Tobi?" Tanya Zetsu masih dalam sweatdrop-nya.

"Karena _Tobi Is Good Boy_." Jawab Tobi kembali dengan nada autisnya, namun kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tidak mau mati karena sweatdrop (?) dan mendengar suara melengking dari Tobi. Zetsu memutuskan meninggalkan tuan bodohnya itu dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah.

* * *

Langit biru di atas desa Uzushiogakure kini berganti menjadi jingga. Penduduk dari desa yang baru terbentuk kembali itupun mulai mengakhiri aktivitas mereka. Pemilik toko mulai menutup toko mereka. Beberapa anak kecil mulai beranjak dari taman bermain di pusat desa untuk kembali ke kediaman orang tua mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang kakek-kakek berambut merah panjang begitupula dengan jenggot panjangnya. Kakek mesum menurut Naruto itu tengah berkutat dengan musuh abadi dari setiap Kage di Elemental Nation. _Paper Works_.

"Terkutaklah kalian ... _Paper Works _sialan!" Kakek tua itu langsung mengutuk dalam _Paper Works_ yang kerjakan menandakan bahwa ia kesal.

Saat Kakek itu atau Arashi sedang sibuk berkutat dengan musuhnya, sebuah kilatan kuning muncul di depannys dan memunculkan Naruto yang dari tadi siang sudah kembali dari misinya. Ia bahkan sudah memperkenalkan Sasori kepada semua shinobi Uzushiogakure dan membangunkan sebuah rumah untuk pengguna Kugutsu tersebut menggunakan _Mokuton _miliknya.

"Yo Jiji ... bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto menyapa kakeknya lalu menampilkan cengiran khasnya sambil mengankat tangan kanannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Naruto ... sangat buruk!" Arashi menjawab sapaan dari cucunya dengan nada pelan, Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa Kakeknya nampak frustasi melawan musuhnya _Paper Works._

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _Bunshin ... _Baka Ero Jiji." Naruto yang kasihan dengan kakeknya karena frustasi dengan _Paper Works_, akhirnya memberikan sebuah saran kepada Kakeknya itu.

Arashi langsung mengutuk dalam-dalam kebodohannya karena tidak memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan. Bahkan jika Naruto tidak berada di sini, ia pasti membenturkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menciptakan sebuah satu bunshin. "Dengan ini aku bisa membaca maha karya dari Jiraiya ... hahahahah!"

Naruto langsung sweatdrop ketika mendengar tawa nista dari kakeknya itu. "Dasar Ero-Jiji!" Gumamnya sweatdrop.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Arashi langsung mengeluarkan buku bersampul orange bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise. Setelah itu beranjak dari kursi Uzukage menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut. "aku menyesal memberi saran itu ... Ero-Jiji!"

Arashi menolah ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum, tidak lupa lubang hidunya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah. "Arigatou ... Naruto!" Arashi mengembalikan pandangan ke arah buku itu dan langsung mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hal mesum.

Naruto membuang nafas berat kemudian beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar ruangan Uzukage. "Tunggu Naruto!" Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik badan ke arah kakeknya yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

Arashi langsung memasang wajah serius, bahkan buku kramatnya pun ia turunkan hingga menyentuh pahanya. Melihat kakeknya yang terlihat sangat serius, Naruto pun ikut-ikutan serius.

"Ada apa Jiji?" Arashi menyipitkan mata, Naruto ikut melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau dan Kushina-chan menikah?"

_Gubrak!_

Naruto langsung terjengkal kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya. Ternyata hal yang ditanyakan oleh Arashi adalah hal tersebut, bahkan ia menanyakan hal tersebut dengan wajah mesumnya yang tadi sempat serius.

"Kakek Sialan! ... ternyata hanya itu." Naruto berusaha berdiri dari acara terjengkalnya. "Kau tak usah mengetahuinya Kakek tua sialan!" Naruto yang sudah berdiri, kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel di pantatnya dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya secara pelan.

"Haaaa ... kau seharusnya segera menikah agar mendapatkan keturunan asli Uzumaki! ... Jadi kapan?" Arashi nampak sangat menginginkan agar cucu pertamanya itu segera menikah. Entah apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut hubungannya dengan Kushina. Ia memang mencintai kekasihnya itu, namun ia masih belum menginginkan hubungan mereka berlanjut ke tingkat pernikahan.

"Aku akan menikah kalau Jiji berhenti mesum." Naruto menyeringai melihat Arashi yang terlihat bingung.

Kakek itu memang ingin cucunya segera menikah, tetapi sifat mesumnya menjadi taruhan jika cucunya ingin segera menikah. "Apa tidak ada yang lain?" Arashi mencoba bertanya apa tidak syarat yang lain agar Naruto segera menikah.

"Ada ... kalau Ero-Jiji mati ... baru aku akan menikah!" Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan kakeknya dan bunshin yang mengerjakan musuh dari para Kage.

* * *

Sebuah kilatan kuning tiba-tiba muncul di dalam sebuah kamar. Setelah kilatan kuning itu, Tokoh utama kita langsung muncul. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah lemari miliknya dan mengganti pakaian yang dipakainya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Naruto sekarang mengenakan T-shirt merah yang dibagian punggung terdapat gambar pusaran air. Sebagai bawahan ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan alas kaki mirip sandal jepit (jaman sekarang).

_Clek!_

Naruto membuka pintu keluar kamar miliknya dan Kushina. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Kushina memutuskan untuk sekamar dengan kekasihnya akan tetapi mereka belum pernah melakukan _Itu_. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya di lorong pada rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Setelah mencapi ujung lorong yang merupakan dapur dari kediamannya, pemuda itu langsung menghampiri lemari penyimpanan Cup Ramen miliknya.

"Sial! ... persedianku sudah menipis." Gumam Naruto yang melihat persediaan Cup Ramennya tinggal 5 buah. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengambil satu cup ramen kemudian memaskan air panas di atas kompor di samping kulkas.

"Cepatlah kompor sialan! ... perutku sudah demo besar-besaran meminta diisi." Kata Naruto yang mulai nglantur ketika mengamati air yang panaskan belum juga mendidih.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit yang menurut Naruto serasa berjam-jam akhirnya penantiannya selesai. Ia langsung menyeduh ramen cup tersebut. Setelah itu, ia langsung menuju ke meja makan dan menyantap dengan rakus ramen instan itu.

"Naru-kun!" Naruto yang sedang menyantap cup ramen miliknya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati kekasihnya, Kushina yang masih mengenakan peralatan shinobi Uzushiogakure miliknya berjalan menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi Sasori-san memberi sebuah infomarsi penting." Kushina mengambil posisi duduk di depan Naruto. Setelah ia duduk, gadis berambut merah itu langsung memasang raut wajah serius. "Ia mengakan bahwa ... akan bertemu dengan mata-matanya." Tambahnya.

"Tidak tertarik!" Naruto berujar dengan datar lalu melanjutkan acara makan ramennya.

"Sebaliknya Naru-kun ... kau akan sangat tertarik dengan ini." Kata Kushina membuat Naruto kembali menoleh ke arahnya namun pemuda itu masih asik mengunyah ramen di mulutnya.

"Karena pertemuannya ini mungkin melibatkan ... Orochimaru!"

"Kapan dan dimana?" Naruto berhenti menyantap ramenne kemudian mendongak ke Kushina dan langsung menanyakan waktu dan lokasi tempat pertemuan itu setelah mendengar nama orang yang membuat Hiruzen, orang yang ia anggap kakek meninggal.

"10 hari lagi ... di jembatan Tenchi yang terletak di kawasan Kusagakure." Jawab Kushina yang paham betul kenapa Naruto langsung tertarik dengan pertemuan dari Sasori, mantan anggota Akatsuki yang kemarin ia rekrut menjadi shinobi Uzushiogakure.

"_Tunggulah Orochimaru_." Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai yang membuat Kushina yang melihat seringai dari Naruto sedikit merinding karena menurut gadis itu, jika kekasihnya itu sudah menampilkan seringai andalannya maka hal yang besar/buruk akan terjadi.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Oke ... Chapter 28 ini mungkin tidak ada yang menarik karena sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi. Tetapi setidaknya tinggalkan jejak berupa review, karena itu merupakan penyemat saya untuk melanjutkan Fanfic ini.**

* * *

**Oke lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari beberapa Review :**

_Ada review yang menanyakan siapa lawan terberat yang akan Naruto lawan nantinya. Jawaban terbaik untuk saat ini adalah Madara dan Obito. Walaupun akan ada sedikit perombakan dari saya._

_Eksistensi Uzushiogakure mungkin akan diketahui saat PDS 4._

_Mengenai ayah dan Ibu Naruto. tentu saja Naruto sering menarik keluar chakra mereka berdua ketika berada di dimensi miliknya namun saya tidak perlu menulisnya karena tau sendiri lah..._

_Naruto terlalu Godlike? Mungkin saja. Tetapi aku beritahukan bahwa Isobu atau Sanbi itu tidak tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto melainkan menetap di dimensi milik Naruto. walaupun begitu Naruto dan Isobu bisa melakukan komunikasi lewat telepati karena Sanbi memberikan Naruto sedikit chakra miliknya.  
_

_Yang diincar Akatsuki masih sama yaitu Bijuu tetapi mulai dari chapter ini Tobi alias Obito mulai serius menangani masalah Naruto. Tobi juga belum mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki setengah dari Kyuubi._

_**Oke... beberapa dari Review kalian pasti sudah terjawab.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan sekali lagi saya berterimakasih karena telah mereview, fav dan follow Fanfic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Manstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :** Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha dan menyandang status Missing-nin, Naruto bersama adiknya Karin dan Kushina memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka Uzushiogakure, disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin yaitu kedamaian untuk dunia shinobi dari balik layar

.

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

Di dalam gedung Uzukage tepatnya di ruangan milik pemimpin desa Uzushiogakure terlihat empat orang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Dari raut wajah keempatnya, sepertinya hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah masalah yang serius.

"Jadi ... apa terjadi selama dua hari ketika aku pergi melakukan misi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kepada pria berambut coklat panjang yang diikat ekor ekor kuda bernama Hito Kiyoshi, Jounin kepercayaan pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas sejenak. Nampaknya begitu sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Naruto berangkat melakukan misi. Setelah merasa tenang akhirnya Kiyoshi menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Beberapa jam setelah keberangkatanmu ... tim berjumlah tujuh orang yang dikirim Uzukage-sama untuk mengambil beberapa paket dari Kirigakure ... hanya kembali lima orang!"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang yang tidak kembali itu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang nampaknya penasaran sekaligus merasa was-was sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada dua orang Jounin yang hilang saat melakukan misi.

"Itulah inti masalahnya ... " ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan meja Uzukage langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Uzukage itu sendiri. " ... mereka ditangkap shinobi Iwagakure."

Sandaime-Uzukage yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Dan yang kutakutkan adalah ... shinobi Iwa menggunakan Ninjutsu untuk mengorek informasi dari keduanya." Katanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal karena hal ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk bagi desanya. "Kalau begitu ... sekarang juga kumpulkan tiga Jounin untuk melakukan misi ke Iwagakure." Kiyoshi mengangguk paham perintah dari Naruto. Pria itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kiyoshi!" Tetapi sebelum ia memegang gagang pintu keluar. Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah Naruto karena pemuda itu memanggil namanya. "kumpulkan Jounin yang memiliki ... kemampuan menyelinap yang hebat!" Kiyoshi kembali mengangguk paham kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sasori yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan perbincangan ketiganya kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? ... apa kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja?" Tanya Sasori. Pengguna Kugutsu itu sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki masalah tersendiri pada Sannin ular itu.

"Akan akan mengusahan misi penyelamat ini ... berlangsung selama empat hari ... sebelum hari pertemuanmu dangan ular itu." Jawab Naruto yang direspon anggukan mengerti oleh Sasori. "Dan kau akan akan ikut dalam misi ini!" Tambah Naruto.

"Aku mengerti! ... dan ini akan menjadi misi pertamaku sebagai shinobi Uzushiogakure!" Ujar Sasori yang diakhiri sebuah anggukan yang secara bersamaan Naruto juga melakukan anggukan. "Tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kau ... menggunakan topeng dan nama samaran ... untuk berjaga-jaga!"

"Art!" Sasori menggumamkan nama samaran yang ia akan gunakan. "Untuk topengnya ... nanti akan kubuat sendiri!" Tambahnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian menoleh ke kakeknya yang sudah bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri yaitu membaca buku kramat karangan dari Jiraiya. "Dan kau Ero-jiji ... " Arashi mendongak ke Naruto. " ... jangan memberikan misi kepada yang lain ... saat aku tidak ada didesa!"

Beberapa perempatan muncul di kening Arashi karena cucunya seenak jidatnya memerintah dirinya yang notabene seorang kakak sekaligus Uzukage dari Naruto. "Cucu brengsek! ... bisa-bisanya kau memerintah kakekmu ini." Umpat Arashi.

"Baiklah! ... tapi jangan salahkan aku jika ... seluruh koleksi kakek kubakar habis ..." Arashi hanya merespon ancaman Naruto karena menurutnya jika cucunya itu membakar habis bukunya ia masih bisa menyuruh Jiraiya untuk memberikan kopiannya.

"Beserta penulisanya sekaligus!" Secepat kilat Arashi langsung mengangguk paham. Sementara Sasori yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"_Bisa-bisanya Arashi-sama menuruti perkataan Naruto hanya demi sebuah buku p*rno!_" Batin Sasori sweatdrop. Naruto dan Arashi yang mampu membaca pikiran Sasori pun ikut sweatdrop.

"Baiklah Naruto! ... karena aku tidak mau kehilangan karya seni ini!" Arashi memperlihatkan buku lakant miliknya.

"Seni?" Beo Sasori.

"Ya seni ... buku ini adalah karya seni terbaik!" Ujar Arashi.

"Hei ... seni itu keabadian."

"Apa! ... keabadian? ... jangan bercanda dalang boneka! ... seni itu adalah hal-hal yang menyangkut mesum!" Balas Arashi.

"Seni itu keabadian ... kakek mesum!"

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perdebatan mengenai seni antara keduanya. "Begini saja ... " keduanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. " ... seni itu keabadian mengenai hal mesum!" Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Seru kedua secara bersamaan dengan nada membentak.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah terserah kalian!" Gumamnya pelan kemudian menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan keduanya yang kembali melanjutkan perdebatan bodoh mereka mengenai seni.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Di depan pintu keluar _Kekkai _pelindung Uzushiogakure telah berkumpul enam orang termasuk Naruto, Sasori dan Kiyoshi. Ketuju orang itu mengenakan pakaian lengkap shinobi Uzushiogakure kecuali Sasori yang mamkai topeng agar ia tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang terutama Akatsuki yang menganggapnya telah mati.

"Oh iya Sasori ... " Orang yang disebukan namanya langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat menaikkan wristband di lengan kirinya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. " ... ini adalah hadiah perpisahan dari mendiang Chiyo-baasama!" Naruto menyodorkan gulungan itu kepada Sasori yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Sasori yang mendengarkan kata-kata dari Naruto mengenai nenek Chiyo pun membulatkan mata. "Hadiah perpisahan? ... mendiang? ... itu berarti!" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya ditambah sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ia mengorban nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Kazekage bermata panda itu." Kata Naruto.

"Sial! ... itu berarti ia mati karena aku!" Gumamnya lirih mengingat penyebab kematian Gaara adalah Akatsuki yang merupakan organisasi yang pernah ia masuki sebelum menjadi shinobi Uzushiogakure.

"Sudahlah! ... lagipula ia sudah memaafkanmu dan disaat-saat terkahirnya sebelum meninggal ... ia tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia senang karena kau tidak lagi berada di jalan kebencian." Ujar Naruto agar Sasori tidak terlalu larut dalam duka karena kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

"Arigatou ... karena telah memberikan gulungan ini ... serta memberitahukan hal tadi." Sasori tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sebelum Naruto memerintahkan untuk membuka pintu _Kekkai_, ia menggigit jarinya kemudian meneteskan darahnya di atas tanah. Setelah terkumpul cukup banyak darah, ia melakukan sebuah Handseal. "**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Genangan darah itu kemudian menggumpal membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia hingga akhirnya menampakkan sosok yang sama dengan Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan!" Kata Naruto pada _Chi Bunshin _miliknya. "Mengerti bos!" Bunshin itu kemudian menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Riru dan Kotane yang merupakan penjaga pintu _Kekkai_ pelindung kemudian mengangguk yang berarti menyuruh mereka untuk membuka pintu _Kekkai_ itu. "Baiklah! ... misi ini akan menentukan masa depan dari desa kita ... jadi bersungguh-sungguhlah untuk menyelesaikan misi ini!" Naruto berujar dengan nada serius.

"Ha'i!" Balas keenam orang yang akan menjalankan misi itu bersama Naruto.

Setelah Riru dan Kotane membuka pintu _Kekkai_, Naruto dan yang lain langsung berlari keluar tidak lupa mengaktifkan jutsu _Kōsiku no Jutsu _yaitu Jutsu penangkal kabut Genjutsu milik Isobu yang melindungi Uzushiogakure. Setelah melewati area danau, Naruto dan yang lain langsung mengaktifkan _Chakra Boost _agar mempercepat perjalan mereka menuju ke Iwagakure.

.

* * *

Sementara itu sebuah gua, tengah berkumpul sembilan hologram dan dua sosok. Sosok pertama adalah pria berambut raven yang memiliki kriput di wajahnya sedangkan sosok kedua adalah pria berambut biru dan memiliki wajah mirip ikan hiu, di punggungnya terdapat sebuah pedang besar yang dililit perban.

"Untuk saat ini ... _Bijuu _yang kita miliki adalah ... _Ichibi ... Nibi ... _dan _Gobi_!" Ujar hologram yang memiliki rupa berambut model spike dengan dua mata beriris pola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Itu karena aku berhasil mengalahkan _Jinchuriki Nibi_ dengan bantuan Jashin-sama!" Balas hologram berambut klimiks yang dipunggung terdapat sebuah senjata berbentuk sabit bermata tiga.

"Diam kau Hidan ... dan berhenti menyebut dewa sesatmu itu!" Ujar hologram yang miliki rupa seorang pria yang mengenakan cadar.

"Kau yang diam ... Renternir bercadar!" Balas Hidan sengit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dipanggil rentenir bercadar a.k.a Kakuzu.

"Hidan-senpai ... Kakuzu-senpai ... kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur sih!" Gumam hologram berupa pria yang mengenakan topeng berbentuk spiral dengan nada autisnya.

"Dasar bocah autis ... suara melengkingmu itu membuatku tuli ~un!" Umpat Hologram Deidara.

"Benar-benar Organisasi Rank-SS ... Iya'kan Itachi-san." Kata salah satu sosok yang bukan hologram a.k.a Hoshigaki Kisame kepada Itachi yang nampaknya tidak percaya kalau ini merupakan organisasi Rank-SS

"Hn." Balas Itachi ambigu.

"Dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi!"

"Wajah hiu!" balas Itachi datar.

Hologram pemimpin organisasi iitu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perdebatan masing-masing anggotanya. Ia heran, apa benar ini Organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang hebat.

"DIAM!" Lerai pemimpin mereka membuat semuanya terdiam kemudian secara bersamaan langsung membalasnya. "Ha'i! ... leader bokep!"

Hologram yang dipanggil leader hanya mendesah pelan kemudian berkata. "Aku langsung saja menjelaskannya ... daripada harus meladeni orang-orang gila macam kalian ini!"

"Untuk Hidan dan Kakazu ... tugas kalian sekarang adalah mengumpulkan dana untuk organisasi ini."

"Mengerti leader ... aku akan mencari dana segar ... yaitu uang ... dewa dari segala dewa!" Balas Kakuzu.

"Untuk Deidara, Tobi dan Zetsu ... tugas kalian masih sama yaitu mencari keberadaan _Sanbi_ ... aku yakin kura-kura bodoh itu masih berkeliaran bebas." Perintah leader dari organisasi itu karena belum mengetahui kalau Sanbi kini berada di dimensi milik Naruto.

"HA'I ... LEAAAADERRRRRRR!" Balas Tobi dengan suara melengkin yang membuat beberapa hologram anggotanya bergoyang akibat besarnya frekuensi suara dari Tobi.

"Untuk Itachi dan Kisame ... tugas kalian menangkap _Yonbi_ yang sekarang berada di kawasan Iwagakure."

"Hn/mengerti!"

"Sedangkan aku ... akan pergi ke Kirigakure untuk menangkap _Rokubi_! ... sekarang kalian boleh bubar!" Ujar Leader mereka.

Satu-satu persatu hologram itu pun menghilang menyisahkan Itachi dan Kisame. Keduanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari gua dan bersiap untuk pergi ke Iwagakure.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time : Midnight At Iwagakure Border**_

Perjalan Naruto dan timnya memakan waktu satu setengah hari mengingat jarak Iwagakure dan Uzushiogakure yang lumayan jauh, tetapi karena bantuan dari _Chakra Boost _sehingga membuat perjalanan mereka terpotong setengah dari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di Perbatasan Iwagakure.

Keenam shinobi Uzushigakure yang menjalankan misi ini terlihat berdiri berjejeran di atas sebuah bukit batu mengingat daerah Iwagakure memang didominasi bukit-bukit batu besar, bahkan banguna-bangunan desa itu pun terbuat dari batu. Membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa orang-orang dari desa ini adalah orang dari jaman batu.

"Desa yang unik ... mungkin beberapa penduduknya berasal dari jaman batu." Gumam Naruto membuat rekan setimnya sweatdrop.

"Mana mungkin Naruto ... kalau seperti itu pasti penduduknya pasti sudah berumur ribuan tahun." Balas Kiyoshi sweatdrop.

"Kalau seperti itu ... penduduk dari desa Sunagakure berasal dari zaman pasir." Ujar Riku yang berdiri di jejeran paling kanan.

"Hoi! ... jangan menghina desa asalku!" Ujar Sasori sewot karena desa asalnya dibilang berasal dari zaman pasir.

"Mungkin juga ... sih!" Naruto membenarkan perkataan dari Riku.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Bentak Sasori yang nampaknya mulai kesal karena desa asalnya diejek. Walaupun ia sempat membenci desa itu, tetapi kini kebenciannya mulai menghilang karena ia sekarang bagian dari Uzushiogakure yang sudah menjalin aliansi bersama Sunagakure.

"Sudahlah! ... hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian!" Lerai Naruto.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memulainya!" Balas Sasori ketus.

"Kau benar-benar pintar Naruto ... kau memulainya agar kami semua tidak gugup dalam misi ini!" Ujar Kiyoshi.

Naruto yang akal-akalan diketahui pun tersenyum kikuk. "Ternyata kau menyadarinya Kiyoshi?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kiyoshi.

"Tenang saja ... kami tidak gugup sama sekali ... ini adalah misi yang menyangkut masa depan desa kita ... jadi kita akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik!" Kiyoshi berujuar demikian sambil memandang satu persatu rekan mereka yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto menghela nafas ringan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan menjelaskan rencanannya ... aku, Art (Sasori) dan Izuki (OC) akan bertindak sebagai pengalih ... sedangkan kalian bertiga bertugas untuk menyusup ke dalam desa dan mencari kedua rekan kita." Jelas Naruto dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh yang lain. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah Riku.

"Kau adalah mantan shinobi desa ini ... jadi perananmu disini sangat vital ... Riku!" Kata Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiyoshi yang direspon anggukan kecil.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Keenam orang itu langsung melompat turun dari atas bukit batu itu. Sesampainya di permukaan tanah mereka langsung berpencar menjadi dua kelompok.

.

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Naruto, Sasori dan Izuki mendarat tepat didepan puluhan Shinobi Iwagakure yang ternyata sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Shinobi Iwa-nin karena memang wajah Naruto dan Izuki tidk terlihat karena kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti tempat mereka saat ini yaitu sebuah tanah lapang yang diapit dua bukit batu besar.

Naruto, Sasori tidak menggubris pertanyaan mereka melainkan merapalkan Handseal secara bersamaan minus Sasori yang hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil lalu menyentuh _Kanji _di gulungan tersebut.

_Poft!_

Sebuah kepulan asap kecil muncul setelah Sasori menyentuh _Kanji_ tersebut. Setelah kepulan asap putih menghilang terlihatlah sebuah _Kugutsu _berbentuk manusia dengan empat tangan yang dimasing-masing tangan itu terdapat empat _Katana_ hitam.

"Apa itu Art?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memberikan ini padaku Naruto! ... apa kau lupa?" Tanya balik Sasori membuat Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sehingga membuat Handseal miliknya jadi batal.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu Naruto ... karena berkat kau akhirnya aku menemukan salah satu _Kugutsu _legenda yang dinyatakan hilang di era Nidaime-Kazekage." Jelas Sasori mengenai _Kugutsu_ bertangan empat dengan _Katana _hitam di masing-masing lengannya itu.

"Itung-Itung ... sebagai pengganti _Kugutsu_ beserta Inti chakra dari pasir hitam milikmu ... yang kuhancurkan tempo hari." Balas Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto ... inti chakra pasir hitamku masih aku simpan ... dan aku berencana untuk menggabungkan dengan _KUgutsu _ini." Kata Sasori sambil memperlihatkan sambil menunjuk _Kugutsu _yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau mendapat _Kugutsu _ini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Pemberian seseorang!" Jawab Naruto dibalas 'oh' ria oleh Sasori. "Sebaikanya kita mulai saja! ... Izuki!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Jounin berambut ikal hitam yang mengenakan rompi Jounin Uzushiogakure yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Izuki yang sudah menyelesaikan Handsealnya mengangguk paham kemudian mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**"

"Sial! ... apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan kabut dan _Kugutsu_?" Tanya salah satu dari puluhan shinobi Iwagakure itu. "Tapi apapun itu ... pastinya sangat berbahaya! ... cepat salah satu dari kalian melapor ke Tsuchikage-sama!" Tambahnya.

Salah satu Iwa-nin tersebut mengangguk paham lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Naruto yang melihat hal ini langsung menyeringai karena rencananya untuk membuat panik desa Iwagakure berhasil dengan sempurna hingga membuat Tim penyusup dengan mudah menyelematkan kedua rekan mereka yang tertangkap. Perlahan area tersebut mulai terselubungi kabut ciptaan Izuki. Melihat hal itu para Shinobi Iwa-nin pun memasang kuda-kuda bersiaga di dalam kabut itu.

"Art ingat! ... Jangan membunuh mereka!" Jelas Naruto pada pria berambut merah itu yang direspon anggukan.

Sasori kemudian merapalkan Handseal dengan benang chakra yang masih menyambung dengan kesepuluh jarinya. "_Kugutsu _ini bernama Kuroshiki ... dimana keempat _Katana _hitam di lengannya itu terbuat dari unsur padat ... unsur itu dapat diubah menjadi beberapa senjata ... tergantung Handseal yang digunakan." Jelas Sasori yang kini Handseal miliknya telah selesai.

"**Henko : Toya!**"

_Katana _di keempat lengan _Kugutsu Kuroshiki_ langsung berubah bentuk menjadi tongkat panjang yang biasa disebut Toya (bukan Henge Enma). Sasori lalu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya sehingga membuat Kuroshiki langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kabut tersebut.

_Trank! Duag! Trank! Duag!_

_Tak! Krak! Tak! Prang!_

Beberapa suara berbeda pun terdengar dari dalam kabut. Suara-suara itu adalah pukulan, logam berbenturan, sesuatu pecah, sesuatu yang ditahan dan lain-lain. Bukan hanya suara, sesekali sebuah percikan muncul dari dalam kabut.

"**Fuūton : Daitoppa!**"

_Zwush!_

Beberapa shinobi Iwagakure yang mempunyai elemen _Fuūton_ langsung mengeluarkan sebuah hembusan angin yang membuat kabut dari Izuki langsung menghilang dan menampakkan area yang terdapat beberapa tubuh shinobi Iwagakure yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dan juga beberapa senjata shinobi seperti kunai, _Katana_ biasa dan lain-lain tergeletak.

"_Kisama! _... kalian bertiga akan menyesal ... karena telah menyerang kami!" Umpat salah satu shinobi Iwagakure yang kini menyisahkan sekitar 20 pasukan. "Serang mereka!" Sambungnya memberi perintah untuk menyerang Naruto, Sasori dan Izuki.

"UOOOAHHHHH!" Teriak seluruh Iwa-nin tersebu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Namun seketika mereka semua langsung membulatkan mata mereka setelah sinar bulan menyinari tempat Naruto, Sasori dan Izuki. Semua Iwa-nin itu langsung berhenti berlari ketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan pakaian shinobi Uzushiogakure.

"D-Dia ... Uzumaki Naruto ... SS-Rank Missing-nin dari Konogakure no Sato!" Gumam beberapa shinobi Iwagakure yang mengenali wajah Naruto dari _Bingo Book_.

"Dan di samping kanannya ... Izuki ... B-Rank Missing-nin dari Kirigakure no Sato ... salah satu dari Shinobi Kirigakure yang selamat dari tragedi Yasuga Pass." Tambah seorang Iwa-nin yang lain.

"Ternyata kalian masih mengingat tragedi itu rupanya ... itulah penyebab aku menjadi seorang Missing-ini." Balas Izuki datar kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung Izuki ... Mei-san sudah mau menghapus statusmu dan ingin mengangtkatmu kembali menjadi shinobi Kirigakure ... tetapi kau malah bergabung denganku ... dan mempertahankan gelar B-Rank Missing-nin yang kau sandang." Jelas Naruto membuat Izuki terkekeh pelan.

"Justru itulah yang membuat Uzushigakure spesial ... karena rata-rata shinobinya adalah Missing-nin dari beberapa desa!" Balasnya pelan.

"Dan aku yang memiliki status tertinggi ... hahahahah!" Naruto pun membangggakan dirinya membuat Sasori, Izuki dan Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sweatdrop.

"_Status SS-Rank Missing-nin kok dibanggakan ... dasar Uzukage bodoh!_" Batin Sasori dan Izuki sweatdrop. Nampaknya mereka benar-benar bingung mengenai pemimpin mereka itu dimana kadang-kadang pintar begitupula sebaliknya. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan mengetahui pikiran dari keduanya yang menganggap dirinya bodoh. "_Apa benar aku seperti itu_?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati yang ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangan ke arah segerombolan shinobi Iwagakure yang berjarak sekitar 25 meter didepannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan secara bergantin sambil mengangguk. Sasori yang masih dalam keadaan mengontrol _Kugutsu _miliknya membalas anggukan itu.

"Anoo ... apa artinya itu Naruto?" Tanya Izuki polos yang sama sekali tidak tahu arti dari anggukan itu.

_Dong!_

Kepala Naruto dan Sasori langsung tersentak kebelakang sambil sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan dari polos dari Izuki. "Itu artinya maju ... dasar Baka Izuki!" Jawab Naruto masih dalam keadaan swetdrop. Ia lalu mengankat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tersentak kebelakang.

"Baiklah! ... ayo!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah segerombolan shinobi Iwagakure. "Dia datang ... sebaiknya kita mewaspadai bocah ini!" Kata salah satu shinobi Iwagekure. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengangguk paham kemudian mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam desa Iwagakure. Ketiga orang yang bertugas menyusup kini bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan kecil. Suara shinobi-shinobi Iwagakure yang terdengar dari atas mereka langsung membuat ketiga orang itu memasang kewaspadaan tinggi, namun beberapa menit menunggu serangan tak kunjung datang juga.

"Sepertinya Naruto-sama dan yang lain ... berhasil membuat mereka panik." Riku menoleh secara bergantian kepada kedua rekannya yang berjongkok di depannya. "Ayo! ... aku yakin mereka menahan kedua rekan kita ... di penjara bawah tanah dekat gedung Tsuchikage!" Tambah Riku.

"Tunggu Riku ... itu artinya kita harus melewati gedung Tsuchikage!" Umpat Kiyoshi yang nampaknya bingung karena raut wajah dari Riku terlihat-tenang saja padahal tempat mereka akan pergi bisa dibilang berbahaya.

Riku menggeleng pelan lalu menyungging sebuah seringai tipis. "Asal kalian tahu ... aku bukan hanya mantan shinobi desa ini ... tetapi aku juga mantan anbu elit ... jadi aku tahu seluruh selut belut desa ini." Jelas Riku.

"Begitu rupanya ... aku jadi mengerti dari seringai mu tadi." Kata Kiyoshi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berdiri diikuti kedua orang didepannya.

"Di arah barat ada gedung kecil ... disana terdapat salah satu pintu masuk ... menuju ke ruang bawah tanah." Kata Riku sambil menoleh ke arah jendela lebih tepatnya sebuah bangunan yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela itu. Bangunan itu sama seperti bangunan lain di Iwagakure dan didepannya terdapat papan bertuliskan "Kedai Dango Iwagakure".

Kiyoshi berjalan ke arah jendela, sesampainya disana ia langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh kiri dan kanan untuk memeriksa keadaan. "Ayo!" Katanya setelah mengetahui keadaan sudah aman. Pria itu kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela itu dikuti dua orang rekannya.

Setelah mengendap-ngendap ala shinobi selama beberapa menit. Ketiganya akhirnya tiba di bangunan tersebut. Namun Riku langsung membulatkan matanya ketika menoleh ke arah atas dan mendapati seorang kakek tua berbadan kecil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Sial!" Umpatnya.

"Ada apa Riku?" Tanya rekannya. Riku lalu menunjuk ke arah atas, dua rekannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Riku dan sedetik kemudian mereka ikut membulatkan mata mereka.

"Kita harus cepat ... sebelum Tsuchikage tiba di tempat Naruto-sama dan yang lain!" Kata Riku lalu berjalan ke samping bangunan itu. Setibanya di samping gedung, ia berjalan ke arah sebuah bak sampah berukuran besar. "Disini!" Riku menunjuk bak sambah berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Kita akan melompat masuk ... kedalam sebuah tempat sampah?" Tanya Kiyoshi dibalas gelengan oleh Riku. "Tentu saja tidak ... !" Katanya kemudian meraba-raba bagian depan tong sampah itu.

"Dapat!" Riku langsung menggit ujung ibu jari tangan kirinya setelah tangan kanannya menemukan sebuah _Kanji_ kecil. "Kuharap darahku ... masih belum dihapus!" Gumamnya kemudian meneteskan darahnya pada _Kanji _kecil itu. Setelah beberapa tetes darah, _Kanju _itu langsung bercahaya kemudian meredup.

Kedua rekan Riku menaikkan alis mereka karena tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah _Kanji _itu bercahaya sejenak. Tetapi tidak bagi Riku karena kini ia tengah berjalan menuju ke samping kanan bak sampah itu dan sesampainya disana tubuhnya langsung terisap masuk kedalam tanah. Melihat kejadian itu, kedua rekan Riku pun mengangguk paham kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju samping bak sampah itu.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Sasori dan Izuki sedang terjadi pertempuran sengit. Sasori yang merupakan pengguna _Kugutsu _berada jauh dari arena pertarungan, dengan santainya ia memainkan jari-jarinya membuat _Kugutsu Kuroshiki_ miliknya bergerak ke sana kemari sambil melayangkan pukulan keempat _Toya_ di tangan.

"Sisa sepuluh ... mereka lumayan juga!" Gumam Naruto lalu menundukan kepalanya karena satu orang shinobi Iwagakure melayangkan sebuah pukulan dari arah belakangnya. Setelah menunduk Naruto langsung berbalik dan melayangkan _Right Roudhouse Kick_.

_Duag!_

Shinobi Iwagakure itu langsung terpental kebelakang terkena serangan Naruto di kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu melompat ke udara ketika beberapa tombak tanah mencuat di sekitar kakinya. "Hampir saja." Ujarnya sambil memandang lawan yang melancarkan _Doton_ tadi.

Naruto yang masih berada di udara kembali melakukan pertempuran udara karena dua shinobi Iwagakure melompat menuju dirinya dan melancarkan _Taijutsu _kepada lawannya. Adu _Taijutsu _itu berlangsung hingga jarak tanah dan ketiganya adalah 5 meter. Naruto yang diuntungkan karena berada di atas langsung merapalkan Handseal.

"**Fuūton : Atsugai!**"

_Zwush! Duaar!_

Kedua shinobi Iwagakure yang berada di bawah Naruto langsung terhempas kebawah dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya ketika hembusan angin yang cukup padat menghantam keduanya.

_Tap!_

Setelah mendarat perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju pada Izuki dan _Kugutsu Kuroshiki _milik Sasori yang tengah bertarung melawan tujuh shinobi Iwagakure yang tersisah. Tak berselang lama dua orang langsung tumbang terkena _Toya Kuroshiki_, satu menit kemudian satu orang kembali tumbang terkena pukulan keras di tengkuk yang dilakukan oleh Izuki. Hingga akhirnya setelah bertarung selama lima menit akhirnya seluruh shinobi Iwagakure yang berada di sana sudah dikalahkan.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Lima orang berpakaian shinobi Uzushiogakure tiba-tiba mendarat di samping Sasori yang kini berpose cool karena berhasil mengalahkan banyak shinobi Iwagakure.

"Hei ... apa-apaan posemu itu Sasori?" Kiyoshi bertanya dengan alis terangkat melihat pose Sasori yang menurutnya itu aneh.

"Apanya ... yang 'apa-apaan' itu?" Sasori menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap Kiyoshi yang berada di tengah-tengah dengan alis yang masih terangkat.

"Lupakan!" Kiyoshi berujar singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan Izuki yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum mengembang.

"Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu pada shinobi Iwagakure?" Tanya Naruto to the point ketika sampai di depan dua shinobi Uzushiogakure yang ditangkap. Kedua orang itu menggeleng pelan sehingga membuat Naruto bernafas lega karena mereka tidak mengatakan apapun kepada shinobi Iwagakure.

"Arigatou minna!" Ujar kedua shinobi Uzushiogakure yang ditangkap dengan lirih, nampaknya mereka merasa tidak enak karena menjadi akar masalah untuk desa mereka terutama bagi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah keduanya. "Sudah menjadi tugas kami ... untuk menyelamatkan kalian ... apa kalian lupa moto utama dari desa kita." Naruto berujar masih dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

"Keluarga adalah yang paling utama ... apapun akan kita lakukan demi keluarga ... walaupun nyawa taruhannya!" Jelas keduanya secara bersamaan mengatakan moto utama dari Uzushiogakure. Naruto dan lain pun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis masing-masing.

"Tapi Naruto,... kita punya masalah!" Riku yang tadinya diam akhirnya membuka suara mengenai masalah yaitu Tsuchikage yang tadi mereka lihat terbang menuju ke sini, sebelum mereka memasuku ruang bawah tanah.

"Maksudmu kakek kecil ... yang terbang disana." Tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang, Naruto menunjuk ke arah atas langit. Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, dan langsung membulatkan mata mereka melihat seorang kakek-kakek bertubuh kecil terbang sambil bersikedep di udara.

"Uzumaki Naruto ... Riku ... Izuki ... Hito Kiyoshi ...!" Kakek terbang itu langsung menyebutkan nama-nama yang ia kenal dari rupa orang yang ia sebut. "Jadi kalian rupanya ... penyebab kekacauan di desaku ini!" Tambahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Kalian pergilah ... aku akan menahan kakek kecil itu ... aku juga mempunyai firasat kalau sebentar lagi ... ribuan bala bantuannya tiba!" Semua langsung tersentak ketika mendengar perintah dari Naruto, nampaknya mereka khawatir dan terkejut ketika karena perintah itu berarti meninggalkan Naruto melawan seorang Kage dan ribuan pasukan Iwagkure.

"Ta-Tapi ..." Kiyoshi hendak melanjutkan perkataannya tetapi Naruto langsung mendelik ke arahnya. "Ini adalah perintah ... dan aku tidak akan mati sebelum ... perdamaian di dunia shinobi ini ... TERCIPTA!" Naruto berujar dengan raut wajah serius karena ia tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan jika Naruto ditinggal sendirian. Semuanya langsung mengangguk paham apalagi melihat Naruto sudah memasuki mode seriusnya.

"Pergilah!" Naruto langsung membalik tubuhnya, ia kemudian mendongak ke arah atas atau lebih tepatnya ke Sandaime-Tsuchikage yang masih melayang dengan bersikedep dada.

"Kau harus selamat Naruto!" Ujar Kiyoshi yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto, mereka bertujuh pun berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menatap Sandaime-Tsuchikage bernama Ohnoki dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Ujar Ohnoki kemudia merapalkan Handseal, setelah Handseal yang dibuatnya selesai sebuah cahaya kecil muncul di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "**Jinton : ...** "

"**Katon : G****ō****uryu****ū****ka no Jutsu!**"

Tetapi sebelum Ohnoki melancarkan _Kekkai Touta _miliknya sebuah naga api berukuran besar langsung melesat ke arahnya. Naga api itu berasal dari Naruto yang ternyata ikut merapalkan Handseal saat mendengar Ohnoki berujar, ditambah lagi kecepatan Naruto yang merapalkan Handseal membuat ia lebih duluan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"Bocah yang menarik!" Ohnoki langsung terbang menuju ke arah kanan dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga membuat naga api berukuran besar milik Naruto terbang bebas ke langit malam di atas langit kawasan Iwagakure.

"Mahluk macam apa itu ... sudah kecil ... berhidung besar ... bisa terbang pula." Gumam Naruto penasaran dengan Ohnoki, ia menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti arah terbang Ohnoki, dan disaat bersamaan kepala Naruto dan Ohnoki berhenti.

"Sebagai seorang Sandaime-Tsuchikage ... aku akan membunuhmu ... Uzumaki Naruto!" Ohnoki kembali bersikedep dada sambil berujar demikian, sementaara Naruto kini memasang wajah datar seolah tidak takur akan ancaman dari Ohnoki.

"Aku baru ingat ... pantas saja bangunan-banguna Iwagakure didominasi oleh bebatuan ... ternyata Kage-nya memang datang dari jaman batu!" Naruto malah melempar ejekan dengan wajah datar yang masih ia pertahankan. Ohnoki yang mendengar ejekan dari Naruto mengerutkan kening berkeriputnya.

"Ternyata ... anak muda jaman sekarang ... harus diajari tata kerama!"

"Dan kulihat ... kau ..." Naruto menunjuk Ohnoki masih dengan wajah datarnya. " ... hanya kakek tua yang seharusnya ... sudah duduk menikmati secangkir kopi!" Naruto langsung menyeringai ketika mendapati sorot wajah Ohnoki kini berubah kesal karena perkataan dari Naruto.

"Kau akan mati! ... bocah kuning kurang ajar!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa ... kakek pendek!"

Secara bersamaan keduanya melesat ke arah lawannya. Ohnoki terbang menukik kebawah menuju Naruto yang melompat ke atas menuju Ohnoki. Ketika keduanya bertemu di udara Naruto memundurkan tangan kirinya sambil dikepal dan tangan kanannya berada di depan siap menahan Ohnoki yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan ketika mereka secara bersamaan melempar pukulan...

.

.

.

_**TBC Yang terjadi!**_

* * *

_**Ckckckc...beberapa diantara kalian pasti mengira di chapter ini adalah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Orochimaru di jembatan Tenchi. Tetapi saya membuat sedikit melenceng dari Canon karena entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran saya dan saya langsung saja aku buat... Ckckckckcc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Izuki adalah OC buatan saya, penampilan tidak usah saya jelaskan mengingat mungkin saja ia hanya muncul di chapter ini atau setidaknya akan muncul di chapter lain. Oh iya kalau ingin tahu apa itu Tragedi Yasuga Pass ... Itu ada di Anime Naruto episode yang berjudul "JANJI NARUTO" (Kalo tidak salah). **_

_**Di Fic ini mungkin akan ada banyak OC yang bermunculan, namun kemunculan hanya sekali atau paling banyak tiga kali mengingat Naruto dan Shinobi Uzushiogakure pasti banyak melakukan misi-misi dan tidak mungkin Trio Uzumaki yang terus-terusan menjalankan misi.**_

_**Dan ada yang bertanya mengenai Kuchiyose Naruto. ini aku sebutkan saja secara singkat yaitu Kurama dan Hajiri Senshi sang pelindung Uzushiogakure. Sedangkan Karin adalah Gamabunta dan Kushina adalah Gamahiro.  
**_

_**Mengenai 'lemon' ... saya tidak terlalu terburu-buru dengan hal itu... semuanya harus melalui proses dan harus ada pemicu yang membuat Naruto ataupun Kushina mau melakukan hal itu ... mungkin saja lemonya akan muncul di chapter setelah Arc Jembatan Tenshi 2-3 chapter kedepan.**_

_**Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya bahas. Beberapa dari Review akan terjawab seiring berjalannya Fic.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Untuk kesekian kalinya saya berterima kasih karena telah Mereview, Fav, Fol dan membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje milik saya...**_

_**Dan terakhir dari saya ... setidaknya tinggalkan Review untuk Chapter ini ... Jaaaaaaa Neeeeeeeeee!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :**Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha. Naruto bersama adik dan kekasihnya memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin yaitu kedamaian untuk dunia shinobi dari balik layar.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 30 : War Declaration**_

_Tak! Tak!_

Di atas langit malam di wilayah Iwagukure terdengar dua pukulan yang tertahan dari dua shinobi yang sedang mengudara. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang Yondaime Uzukage dan Oonoki sang Sandaime Tsuchikage. Mereka berdua terlihat saling menahan pukulan lawan masing-masing. Naruto menahan pukulan Oonoki dengan tangan kanannya sedangakan Oonoki menahan pukulan Naruto dengan juga dengan tangan kanan.

"Lumayan bocah kuning!" Oonoki menyungging sebuah seringai tepat di depan wajah Naruto, namun pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya karena bingung dengan perkataan Oonoki.

"Kau memuji atau mengejek sih, Kakek kecil...?" Naruto yang berada di posisi bawah, berniat melakukan serangan tambahan dengan cara bersiap mengayunkan kaki kanannya. Tetapi sang kakek itu menyadari hal tersebut, dengan cepat ia langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya kemudian terbang menjauh dari Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya sebagai pujuan atau ejekan, yang jelas aku akan membunuhmu ... Bocah kuning." Oonoki menghentika pergerakan terbangnya, ia kemudian merapalkan sebuah Handseal namun lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat oleh Naruto. mungkin faktor umurlah yang mempengaruhi kecepatan merapalkan Handseal Oonoki.

"**Fuūton : Shinku Renpa!**" Seru Naruto, di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu langsung tercipta puluhan pedang angin lalu melesat ke arah Oonoki yang berada sekitar 20 meter di atasnya.

Oonoki yang di untungkan dengan tehnik terbang miliknya dengan mudahnya menghindari puluhan pedang angin milik Naruto. "Tehnik murahan!" Oonoki menyurerukan ejekan mengenai tehnik dari Naruto barusan, namun pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datar.

Perlahan gravitasi mulai mempengaruhi Naruto sehingga tubuhnya mulai turun ke bawah. Oonoki yang melihat hal itu hanya menyungging seringai sambil berseidep dada karena Handseal miliknya sudah ia batalkan. "Gravitasi memang tidak bisa dilawan bocah kuning, ... camkan itu!"

Naruto akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah dengan kedua kaki sedikit terkekuk. Ia kemudian mendongak ke arah Oonoki yang masih bersikedep dada. "Dan yang tua tidak cocok untuk melawan yang muda." Balas Naruto kemudian berlari di permukaan menuju arah Oonoki yang berada di udara.

Oonoki menaikkan alis melihat apa yang lawannya itu lakukan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Oonoki. Naruto hanya diam tidak merespon karena mana mungkin ia mengatakan apa yang akan ia lakukan, hanya orang bodoh yang memberitahukan lawannya mengenai rencana mereka.

Sesampainya di bawah Oonoki, Naruto menghentikan gerakannya kemudian merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "**Mukoton!**"

"_Mo-Mokuton_?" Oonoki membulatkan mata ketika mendengar salah satu _Kekkei Genkai _yang dianggap telah menghilang bersama Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Kini muncul kembali dari seorang Missing-nin. Tetapi karena saat ini ia dalam pertarungan ia membuang jauh-jauh hal-hal mengenai _Mokuton_ agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Oonoki dan puluhan balok kayu langsung tumbuh di sekitar Naruto dan langsung terbang secara bersamaan menuju ke Oonoki. "_Kiri bukan, kanan juga bukan ... kalau begitu_." Naruto menarik wristband di lengan kirinya kemudian mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga.

Naruto langsung menyeringai ketika prediksi arah terbang Oonoki untuk menghindari puluhan baloknya tepat sasaran. Ia langsung melempar kunai miliknya ke langit lokasi yang akan dilewati oleh Oonoki. Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Kena kau!" Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Oonoki karena secara bersamaan kunai yang ia lempar berada di depan lawannya itu. Naruto langsung mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Oonoki yang kini terkejut akan kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Berubahlah menjadi tempatmu berasal, yaitu batu!" Gumam Naruto yang sudah mengetahui kalau yang ia lawan adalah _Iwa Bunshin_ karena ia baru saja mendeteksi kedatangan seseorang yang mempunyai chakra yang sama dengan lawannya ini.

Kura-kura kaki kiri Naruto langsung mengenai telat bagian samping kanan tubuh Oonoki yang tidak sempat menghindar. Kakek tua itu pun terhempas ke bawah. Naruto belum selesai karena ia langsung melempat kunai miliknya ke arah Oonoki yang terhempas kebawah kemudian menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning setelah kunai yang ia lempar sudah sejajar dengan Oonoki yang terhempas.

Naruto muncul tepat dibelakng Oonoki, ia kemudia memegang kedua pundak _Iwa Bunshin_ milik Oonoki kemudian menariknya karena secara bersamaan saat Naruto juga mengarah lutut kirinya di daerah rawan milik seorang kakek-kakek tua renta. Punggung.

_Brahk!_

Tubuh _Iwa Bunshin_ itu pun hancur berkeping-keping terkena lutut kiri Naruto. Gravitasi kembali mempengaruhi tubuh Naruto bersama kepingan-kepingan tanah di depannya mulai turun. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna diikuti bekas _Iwa Bunshin_ Oonoki yang berjatuhan di depannya.

"Sudah selesai main petak umpetnya, ... kakek kecil." Naruto melirik ke samping kirinya yaitu sebuah batu besar yang diatasnya Oonoki sedang berdiri sambil bersikedep dada.

"Hohohoho ... ternyata kau berhasil mengalahkan _Bunshin _tanah spesialku rupanya." Balas Oonoki kemudian melompat turun dari atas batu itu dan mendarat tepat di samping kiri Naruto dengan jarak 10 meter.

"Hn!" Naruto bergumam pelan dengan aggukan kecil lalu memutar tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan dengan Oonoki.

Sekitar dua menit keduanya tidak bergerak ataupu mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, hingga akhirnya Naruto yang mengambil tindakan dengan mengeluarkan dua kunai bermata tiga dari dalam _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan miliknya. "Aku duluan kakek kecil!" Naruto berseru tenang kemudian berlari ke arah Oonoki.

"Kesalahan fatal bocah pirang." Oonoki langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal. Setelah Handsealnya selesei. Sebuah struktur bola bercahaya muncul di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"**Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!**"

Struktur bola bercahaya di antara telapak tangan Oonoki langsung membesar membentuk struktur berbentuk silinder berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Uzukage muda yang belum sepenuhnya mengetahui apa yang melesat ke arahnya itu tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Jutsu yang aneh." Naruto mengerem tubuhnya menggunakan kaki kanannya kemudian melompat ke arah samping kanan. _Jinton _milik Oonoki pun melesat melewati tubuh Naruto dan mengenai sebuah batu yang berada tidak jauh di belakang pemuda itu.

_Ciuuung!_

_Bumm!_

Area pertarungan keduanya langsung diterangi cahaya dari ledakan _Jinton_ milik Oonoki yang mengenai batu. Naruto langsung menatap horor batu yang terkena serangan Jutsu milik Oonoki yang menghilang setengah bagian dan bukan hanya itu, bagian yang menghilang itu meninggalkan bekas yang sangat halus.

"Hieee ... Jutsu yang mengerikan." Komen Naruto, ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke Oonoki lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung yang terlihat asal-asalan.

"Untuk orang setua Kakek, memiliki jutsu semerikan itu benar-benar mengagumkan." Naruto tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Oonoki yang kini melayang di atas pemukaan tanah sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Itulah kenapa aku masih diberikan jabatan sebagai seorang Tsuchikage, ... kau mengerti sekarang bocah kuning." Jelas Oonoki.

Naruto mengangguk sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan kunia bermata tiga dari _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan miliknya. Oonoki yang melihat model kunai dari Naruto langsung membulatkan mata karena kunai itu mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia bunuh walaupun sekarang ia sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ja-Jangan-jangan k-kau ..." Naruto mengangguk paham mengenai karena ia mengetahui apa yang ingin Oonoki tanyakan. Pemuda itu kemudian memposisikan kunai itu di depan wajahnya dengan ujung yang diarahkan ke Oonoki.

"Ya kau benar, ... aku keturanannya, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" Entah apa lagi yang ingin Naruto rencanakan karena dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan dari Namikaze Minato, shinobi Rank-SS yang paling dibenci oleh shinobi Iwagakure.

"Kau juga seorang Uzumaki? ... itu tidak mungkin! Kami Kirigakure, Iwagakure dan Kumogakure sudah membinasakan mereka kurang lebih 2 dekade yang lalu." Jelas Oonoki dengan nada ketidakpercayaan karena pemuda didepannya ini bukan hanya keturunan dari Minato melainkan pemuda ini juga seorang Uzumaki yang dikenal dengan _Fuinjutsu_ mereka yang sangat ditakuti.

"Membinasakan bukan berarti tidak ada yang selamat kakek kecil." Naruto menurunkan kunai bermata tiga dari depan wajahnya. Ia kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena pembicaraan ini. "Bisa kita lanjutkan kakek kecil, aku sebenarnya bisa kabur dari sini semauku namun aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, ... jadi aku akan sedikit 'berdansa' denganmu."

Oonoki tersentak sesaat ketika mendengar sebuah kata yang mengingatkan dirinya seseorang yang sering mengatakan kata 'berdansa' sebelum bertarung. "_Dia seperti Uchiha Madara saja_." Pikir Oonoki.

"_Uchiha Madara ya, ... apa miripnya aku dengan salah satu pendiri desa Konohagakure itu_." Pikir Naruto saat mengetahui pemikiran Oonoki yang menyamakan dirinya dengan Uchiha Madara.

"_**Perkataanmu Baka! ... Si Teme itu sering mengatakan 'berdansa' sebelum bertarung**_**.**" Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan pelan mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama. Sedangkan Oonoki yang melihat Naruto malakukan hal itu menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu bocah kuning, ... bersiaplah!" Oonoki langsung terbang rendah menuju ke Naruto sambil merapalkan sebuah Handseal, setelah selesai Kakek itu mengepal tangan kirinya. "**Doton : Kengan no Jutsu!**" Kedua tangan kakek itu langsung diselumiti tanah yang mengeras yang mungkin saja membuat pukulannya menjadi lebih kuat.

Melihat tangan lawannya menjadi batu, Naruto melempar kunai ke bawah dan menancap di samping kaki kirinya, ia lalu marapalkan Handseal sederhana. "**Kai!**" Seketika tanah tempat berpijak Naruto langsung retak karena pemuda itu melepaskan 45 persen _Gravity Seal _di tubuhnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan kakek keci!" Naruto langsung berlari menuju Oonoki yang terbang rendah menuju ke arahnya. Saat mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan jarak 4 meter, keduanya langsung menyiapakan sebuah pukulan.

_Sreet!_

Naruto menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai rem, ia kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang sambil mengepal erat tangan kirinya. "Mari beradu tinju kakek tua!" Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Oonoki melancarkan pukulan mereka, Oonoki dengan tangan kiri yang diselimuti tanah sementara Naruto yang juga dengan tangan kirinya.

_Duag!_

_Braak!_

Kedua bogem mereka bertemu di depan wajah keduanya. Namun Bogem milik Naruto lebih kuat sehingga membuat tanah yang menyelimuti tangan kiri Oonoki langsung hancur. "Sepertinya milikku lebih kuat kakek kecil." Naruto menarik tangan kirinya kemudian memundurkan kaki kanannya dan sedetik kemudian langsung diayunkan ke Oonoki yang melayang di depannya.

_Syuut!_

Karena tubuh yang kecil dan tehnik terbang milik Oonoki, dengan mudah ia menghindari _Right Roundhouse Kick _Naruto. Namun Naruto langsung melanjutkan serangannya dengan melakukan kombinasi _Taijutsu _yang menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Oonoki pun sama, sambil memghindari serangan dari Naruto, ia juga melakukan _Taijutsu _untuk menyelaraskan adu _Taijutsu _mereka.

Oonoki yang mulai kewalahan dari tertinggal jauh dari segi fisik dan kecepatan akhirnya memilih terbang menjauh dari Naruto. "_Taijutsu _milikmu lumayan juga bocah!" Oonoki kemudian merapalkan Handseal sambil terbang menjauh.

"**Doton : Goremo no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah bongkahan batu besar langsung mencuat pada tanah di depan Oonoki dan perlahan bongkahan batu itu mulai membentuk _Golem/Humanoid_. Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat Golem batu di depannya. "Iwagakure memang berasal dari jaman batu, ... _Kuchiyose_ milik Kage-nya saja sebuah bongkahan batu." Ejek Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar tidak mengenakkan bagi Oonoki.

Oonoki yang awalnya tidak terlalu memperdulikan ejekan Naruto mengenai jaman batu, akhirnya mulai terpengaruh, itu bisa terlihat dengan urat-urat kekesalannya mulai muncul di kening berkeriputnya. "Itu bukan _Kuchiyose _dan jangan katakan menganai jaman batu lagi bocah kuning." Perlahan Golem itu mulai membesar setinggi 10 meter.

"Kau akan kuhancurkan bocah kuning." Golem milik Oonoki pun mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Naruto yang tidak sama sekali takut melihat Golem itu malah melesat ke arah bongkahan batu itu.

Sesampainya di depan Golem itu, Naruto melompat ke arah kepala batu itu namun sebuah tangan langsung menghalangi arah lompatannya. Mau tidak mau Naruto langsung mengepal tangan kirinya. "Minggir!" Naruto yang masih dalam melompat ke arah kepala/tangan itu langsung melancarkan pukulannya ke tangan Golem itu.

_Brakk!_

Tangan kiri Golem itu pun hancur berkeping-keping sehingga membuka jalan untuk Naruto agar mengarah ke kepala Golem itu. Dengan menggunakan bongkahan batu yang lumayan besar sebagai alat untuk melompat, Naruto merapalkan Handseal. "_Kalau tidak salah Doton lemah melawan Raiton, ... baiklah! Ini mungkin kalia pertama aku menggunakan Raiton_."

Setelah Handseal Naruto selesai, ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke kepala Golem itu. "**Raiton : Kangekiha!**" Sebuah aliran petir berskala kecil pun melesat dari telapak tangan Naruto menuju ke kepala Golem itu.

_Duaar!_

Ledakan kecil pun tercipta di kepala Golem itu, namun entah kenapa walaupun kepalanya sudah hancur, tangan kanan golem itu masih dapat bergerak dan berniat memukul Naruto yang masih berada di udara. "Aku lihat itu bongkahan batu." Naruto memutar tubuhnya sedikit kekiri dengan tangan kiri Naruto yang masih terdapat aliran listrik.

_Duarr!_

Golem itu bergerak mundur saat tangan kanannya hancur terkena aliran listrik yang dilesatkan Naruto. "Masih dapat bergerak rupanya, ... monster batu yang aneh." Naruto kembali menggunakan bongkahan batu sebagai tumpuan kemudian bersalto kebelakang sambil merapalkan Handseal.

_Tap!_

Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna dan Handseal miliknya pun telah selesai. "**Raiton : Rairyuu no Jutsu!**" Sebuah naga petir berukuran sedang pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tubuh Naruto menuju ke tubuh tanpa lengan dan kepala Golem di depannya.

_Duar!_

Golem itu pun hancur berkeping-keping terkena serangan naga petir milik Naruto. "_Dimana kakek kecil itu_?" Naruto langsung memfokuskan sensor miliknya sembari menggerakkan matanya kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan dari Oonoki.

"Sial!" Rutuk Naruto kemudian menoleh ke atas setelah sebuah cahaya mulai bersinar di atas langit. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari dalam _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan miliknya.

"**Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah struktur berbentuk kerucut besar yang ujungnya melesat ke arah Naruto diciptakan oleh Oonoki. "_Kakek ini sudah tua, ... pasti ia sudah rabun_." Pikir Naruto, memanfaatkan cahaya dari _Jinton_ Oonoki, pemuda itu diam-diam melempar kunai miliknya. tetapi tidak diarahkan ke Oonoki melainkan sedikit ke samping Oonoki.

_Ciiung!_

_Bumm!_

Ujung struktur Kerucut Oonoki pun menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berada di sanan karena ia menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning. Sementara di udara, Oonoki langsung membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tepat ketika sebuah kunai bermata tiga berada di samping tubuhnya. "Sudah kuduga kau itu rabun, ... sampai-sampai tidak melihat kedatangan kunaiku." Gumam Naruto sambil mengepal tangan kanannya.

_Duag!_

Wajah tua milik Oonoki langsung berkerut terkena pukulan tangan kanan Naruto. "K-Kau ..." Desis Oonoki sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya, pemuda itu kemudian berniat memukul lawannya untuk kedua kalinya, namun Oonoki lebih cepat mengambil tindakan dengan menyentuh lengan Naruto.

"**Doton : Chokajūgan no Jutsu!**"

_Dug!_

"Ada apa ini?" Tubuh Naruto seketika terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggin. Sebenarnya berat tubuhnya sekarang hampir sama jika ia melepaskan 75 persen _Gravity Seal_, tetapi karena itu terjadi begitu saja. Maka Naruto pun terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku menambah berat tubuhmu hingga kau tidak dapat mengankatnya sendiri." Naruto menyipitkan mata mendengar perkataan dari Oonoki, hingga akhirnya Naruto pun menghantam permukaan tanah dengan kerasnya.

_Duaar!_

Ledakan serta kepulan debu pekat pun tercipta ketika Naruto menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Bahkan tanah area di sekitar ledakan itu pun memunculkan retakan besar. Perlahan kepulan debu mulai menghilah dan memperlihatkan sebuah kawah berukuran besar, di tengah-tengah kawah itu Naruto berbaring dengan pakaian miliknya yang dipenuhi debu.

"Hohohoho ... sekarang kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi bocah, ... nah! Saatnya untuk menangkapmu." Oonoki menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke Naruto sambil merepalkan Handseal. "**Doton : Kengan no Jutsu!**" Lengan kiri Oonoki kembali diselumuti tanah hingga memadat membentuk tangan batu berukuran besar.

_Duaar!_

Ledakan kedua pun terjadi kembali di tempat yang sama, tidak lupa kepulan debu yang kembali beterbangan ketika Oonoki masuk ke dalam kepulan debu itu dan menghantamkan pukulan lengan batu miliknya.

.

* * *

_**Sasori and Uzushiogake Team Place**_

Di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat yang berada jauh dari wilayah desa Iwagakure. Terlihat tujuh orang tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Mereka adalah Sasori, Kiyoshi, Riku, Izuki dan rekan setim mereka. Mereka tengah duduk di depan sebuah api unggun. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan Kiyoshi memasang sebuah _Kekkai._

"Aku akan mengutuk diriku dalam-dalam jika sampai Naruto-sama tewas." Ujar salah satu shinobi Uzushiogakure yang tertangkap dengan lirih. Satu orang yang sama pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian bercanda!" Bentak Kiyoshi kepada kedua orang itu, karena perkataan mereka seolah mengatakan Naruto itu seorang shinobi yang lemah.

Kiyoshi kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bermata tiga pemberian Naruto. "Jika Naruto-sama kalah dengan Tsuchikage bodoh itu, ... itu adalah hal termustahil yang pernah kudengar." Ujar Kiyoshi kemudian menancapkan kunai itu pada permukaan tanah.

"Apa kalian lupa dengan cerita dari Karin-sama mengenai Naruto pernah melawan Nidaime dan Shodaime Hokage yang dibangkitkan dengan jutsu terlarang." Semua orang yang berada di situ mengangguk minus Sasori yang membulatkan mata karena ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengarnya.

"N-Nidaime dan S-Sandaime Hokage?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada ketidakpercayaan.

"Yaps benar, ... dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Sasori menggeleng pelan, nampaknya pengguna Kugutsu itu mulai penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Naruto-sama berhasil mengalahkan mereka berdua. Dan hal inilah yang membuatku semakin menghormatinya dan tidak berani membantah perintahnya kecuali yang terakhir tadi." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum kecut karena ia tadi sempat melanggar janjinya untuk tidak pernah melanggar perintah dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, ... kami akan minta maaf dan kami juga akan meminta maaf kepada Naruto-sama." Ucap salah satu dari shinobi Uzushiogakure yang tertangkap.

"Tenang saja, ... Naruto-sama itu orangnya pemaaf." Balas Kiyoshi lalu tersenyum tipis kepada keduanya.

.

* * *

_**Naruto Place**_

"M-Mustahil!" Kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan memperlihat Oonoki yang membulatkan matanya. Di depannya kini Naruto berdiri sambil menahan lengan batu miliknya dengan dua tangan.

"Aku berterimah kasih padamu kakek kecil, ... karena berkatmu berat tubuhku naik tanpa melepas _Gravity Seal _milikku." Naruto menyeringai sadis membuat Oonoki meneteskan keringat dingin melihat seringai itu.

"Kuharap didesamu ada tukang urut yang akan memijat tubuh tuamu itu kakek." Naruto menarik tangan kirinya kemudian mengepalnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan lengan batu milik Oonoki agar tidak melarikan diri.

_Duagh!_

_Krak! Jdeer!_

Tanpa rasa kasihan sama sekali kepada seorang kakek tua yang sudah renta, Naruto menghantam perut Oonoki hingga membuat encok Kakek tua itu kambuh. "Uaaaahhhh ... punggungku mau lepas rasanya." Ringis Oonoki sambil memegang punggungnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Punggung? ... bukannya yang kupukul itu perutmu? ... kau ini kakek tua yang aneh." Naruto menaikkan alis melihat Oonoki yang kini berdiri bungkuk, tangan batunya pun sudah menghilang.

Oonoki tidak menggubris penuturan bodoh Naruto yang tidak mengetahui jika pukulannya itu membuat punggung kakek tua itu encok. "A-Aku menderita encok bocah kuning!" Umpat Oonoki dengan nada serak karena tidak tahan dengan encok yang melandanya.

"Ohh." Balas Naruto singkat dengan tampan tanpa berdosanya karena membuat seorang kakek tua sakit punggung. Walaupun kakek itu adalah lawannya, Naruto masih memiliki hati nurani sehingga membuatnya tidak mau melanjutkan pertarungan ini walaupun kemenangan sudah ada di depan matanya.

Oonoki mengambil posisi duduk di depan Naruto masih dengan memegang punggungnya. Ia kemudian mendongak ke Naruto. "Apa yang kau tunggu bocah kuning! ... Cepat selesaikan pertarungan ini." Ujar Oonoki yang kini sudah pasrah menerima kekalahannya dan siap untuk dibunuh oleh Naruto.

Pemilik mata Sapphire itu menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi datar yang kini ia pasang, menandakan bahwa kini ia dalam mode seriusnya. "Aku bukan seorang pembunuh kakek kecil." Naruto berujar datar untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif Oonoki mengenai dirinya.

"Bukan? ... lalu apa maksudnya itu bocah kuning!" Oonoki menunjuk puluhan shinobinya yang tergetak di antara dua bukit batu tidak jauh dari keduanya.

"Dan apa maksudmu menyerang desaku haaa?" Oonoki menambahkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

"Menyerang? ... siapa yang menyerang desamu kakek kecil, kami hanya ingin mengambil anggota keluarga kami yang kalian tangkap." Jawab Naruto masih dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Dan mereka tidak mati!" Tambahnya mengenai para shinobi Iwagakure yang tadi sempat mereka lawan.

"Kau hanya melakukan ini demi keluarga?" tanya Oonoki dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha ... kau lucu bocah pirang, aku tidak pernah mendengar seorang SS-Rank Missing-nin peduli dengan apa yang namanya keluarga." Oonoki tertawa keras karena menurutnya Naruto adalah orang bodoh yang melakukan semua ini hanya karena keluarga.

"Terserah kau kakek kecil!" Balas Naruto.

Keheningan mulai tercipta antara kedua Kage itu, tetapi Oonoki bukannya diam saja, ia mulai memproses kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi malam ini didalam otak tuanya. Pertama, lawannya adalah seorang Uzumaki, kedua Naruto dan ketujuh anggotanya tadi memakai perlengkapan shinobi yang sama dan yang terakhir rela melakukan hal ini demi menyelamatkan dua orang yang shinobinya tangkap.

Uzushiogakure.

"Kau membangun kembali desa leluhurmu bocah kuning?" Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Oonoki menanyakan mengenai hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu kakek tua?" tanya Naruto balik dan mencoba untuk mengelak, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung berpikir untuk menjadikan Iwagakure manjadi aliansi sehingga tiga desa shinobi dapat berdamai dengan aliansi ini. "_Baiklah!_" Pikir Naruto.

"Kau aku mau menjelaskannya bocah kuning?" Naruto mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan dari Oonoki.

"Baiklah ... " Oonoki mamasang raut wajah serius di wajah tuanya. "Pertama kau seorang Uzumaki, ... kedua kau melakukan semua ini demi dua orang yang artinya kau tidak ingin mereka berdua kami introgasi, ... ketiga, kami mencurigai sebuah danau berkabut di dekat Kirigakure yang aku perkirakan itu sebuah desa, ... dan yang terkahir yang paling menguatkan hal ini ..."

Oonoki yang encoknya sudah pulih langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. disaat bersamaan ribuan bantuan dari Iwagakure pun tiba di belakang Oonoki. Kakek tua itu kemudian menyeringai.

" ... Seorang Missing-nin seperti kau dan ketujuhrekanmu tidak mungkin diterima di sebuah desa!"

"Benar!" Jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan jelas. Pemuda itu kemudian menyungging sebuah senyum tipis. Tubuhnya pun kini telah kembali ke berat semulanya karena efek dari _Doton _Oonoki sudah lanyap.

"Apa kau mau menjadi aliansi dari desaku?" Tawar Naruto to the point.

"Aliansi ... Hohohohoho ... jangan bercanda bocah kuning ... Hohohohoho!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan dan tawa kencang dari Oonoki.

"Sebaliknya bocah kuning, desa yang kalian bangun akan kami hancurkan kembali, bukan karena kami takut dengan _Fuinjutsu_-nya seperti waktu dulu, ... tetapi karena di desa kalian berkumpul para penghianat yaitu Missing-nin dari berbagai desa."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Oonoki. "Kau berencana melakukan sebuah serangan ke desaku?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Oonoki mendelik balik Naruto. "Ya benar, ... aku berniat mendeklarasikan perang melawan desamu Uzushiogakure, dan aku yakin kelima desa besar akan menyetujui hal ini." Ujar Oonoki yang terang-terangan menyatakan bendera perang kepada sang titisan Rikudou Sennin.

Oonoki menaikkan alis ketika melihat Naruto menyeringai bukannya ketakutan mendengar ancamannya. "Kau yakin kakek kecil?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Dipikirannya Naruto, ia merasa geli karena Oonoki sangat yakin dengan hal ini. Mana mungkin Kirigakure yang bahkan ingin mengangkat Naruto menjadi shinobi mereka setuju untuk menghancurkan desa Uzushiogakure, desa dari pahlawan mereka.

"Aku sangat yakin bocah kuning, dan sebaikanya persiapkan dirimu dan desamu untuk menghadapi ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ... Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4!"

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Ckckckckckckc ... lagi-lagi ide gila saya muncul kembali dan kali ini mengenai PDS ke-4 yang saya majukan dan lawannya buka Tobi ataupun Madara. **_

_**Dan saya minta maaf karena pertarungannya kagak terlalu sengit.**_

_**Walaupun Oonoki maupun Naruto ingin melaksanakan PDS ke-4 yang dimaksud Oonoki di akhir chapter ini ... Saya belum tentu akan saya realisasikan, mengingat jika sampai saya realisasikan maka akan terjadi perubahan alur besar-besaran dan hal itu akan memaksa otak berkapasitas rata-rata milik saya akan bekerja keras ... Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bakal terjadi.  
**_

* * *

_**Saatnya untuk menjawab Review kalian.  
**_

riki ryugasaki 94 = Imajinasi anda terlalu liar gan :v ... tapi ada kok nanti lemonya.

Esya 27 BC = Hehehe ... maaf pertarungannya tidak terlalu hot (menurut saya)

Damrio = Sepertinya itu tidak dilakukan, banyak-banyakin word saja gan ... sekali maaf ya...

Ss FOX16 = Mungkin saja hehehehe ...

The Readboyz = Kagak nentu gan ... normalnya 5-10 hari (saya undur krn nambah fic satu lagi)

Shadow kisuke 56 = maaf itu belum terjawab krn arc ini belum masuk arc jembatan tenchi.

TheHalfSoul = Hehehehe ... gomen itu mungkin udah kebiasaan Author

HollyLucifer = Saat PDS melawan Madara ama Obito.

Naruko- tan/raitogekco = Chi Bunshin itu cuma bertugas mengawasi si Ero-Jiji.

Ndah D. Amay = Iwa jadi aliansi? itu sudah terjawab di atas dan jawabannya tidak malahan sebaliknya dan mengenai kejadian di jembatan tenchi, mungkin akan melenceng dari canon.

MATAkami/bikini party = tunggun Jiraiya dan Arashi berhenti mesum baru ada #plakkk, ... bercanda heheh, nanti setelah jembatan tenchi.

aoi senko = klo perlu ampe PDS 5 ... khukukuku

Dexto Uchiha = thanks buat ngingetin.

it = saya akan memperbaikinya jika ada waktu

Izuna = selamat kok,

Maaf klo penulisan namanya salah!

* * *

_**Oh sekalian saya promosi dikit ... silahkan mampir ke Fandom Naruto Xover HS DxD ... disana sy nambah satu lagi fic, baca saja saya sudah senang apalagi review ... dan setelah saya nambah satu lagi fic, jadwal update fic saya mundur dikit jadi 5-10 normalnya dan paling lambat 2 minggu.**_

* * *

_**Untuk kesekian kalianya ... saya Ryusuke Akairyuu mengucapkan terima kasih telah mereview, Fav, Fol ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.**_

_**Akhir kata dari saya ... tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian mengenai chapter ini pada kolom Review...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © ****Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre**** :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair**** :** Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :**Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha. Naruto bersama adik dan kekasihnya memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin yaitu kedamaian dari balik layar.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 31 : Meet With Uchiha Itachi**_

.

"Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 'yah." Gumam Naruto sambil memegang dagunya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah memikirkan hal ini.

"Ada apa bocah kuning? Kau takut?" Oonoki memandang Naruto meremehkan.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Takut?" Tanya Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah seringai tipis kepada Oonoki. "Justru sebaliknya kakek kecil. Dengan adanya terjadinya perang ini, maka semakin memuluskan jalan menuju tujuanku." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Tujuan?" Beo Oonoki masih dengan raut wajah meremehkan.

"Perdamaian untuk dunia shinobi ini." Jawab Naruto.

Oonoki terkekeh pelan mendengar Naruto yang seorang Missing-nin mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia shinobi. "Hohohoho ... apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Missing-nin mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia." Naruto tampaknya mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi kakek tua yang satu ini, keningnya mulai berkerut serta pandangannya mulai mengeras kepada Oonoki.

Naruto menunjuk lurus Oonoki dengan raut wajah datar nan keras. "Baiklah jika kau serius untuk melaksanakan perang dunia shinobi yang kau maksud. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan dulu hal ini kakek tua!" Naruto membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Oonoki.

"Dan satu lagi ... " Naruto menoleh kembali ke Oonoki. " ... jangan salahkan aku dan desaku jika nantinya Iwagakure hancur, ... melawanku saja kau sudah kena encok apalagi jika sudah melawan seluruh shinobi desaku." Sambung Naruto datar. "_Apalagi jika Kiri dan Suna ingin ikut serta_." Tambah Naruto lagi dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan Oonoki yang tengah memproses perkataan dari Naruto.

"Dasar bocah kuning sialan, ... dia berani mengancam dan meremehkanku." Gumam Oonoki dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal. Tampaknya ia tidak terima karena Naruto secara terang-terangan mengancam dan sedikit meremehkannya.

Oonoki membalik badannya menghadap ke ribuan shinobi Iwagakure yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kenapa Tsuchikage-sama membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya salah satu dari shinobi Iwagakure.

"Aku mau dia menikmati masa-masa damainya sebelum kita, para shinobi dari kelima negara besar akan menyerang desanya." Jawab Oonoki.

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan menghadapi perang dunia lagi?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak untuk waktu yang dekat, saat ini kita berfokus dulu pada Akatsuki. Aku takut nantinya mereka memanfaatkan perang ini untuk tujuan mereka."Jawab Oonoki, kakek tua itu kemudian mulai melayang ke udara. "Ayo kita kembali ke desa dan bersiap-siap mengimformasikan hal ini kepada desa lain." Seluruh shinobi Iwagakure menganggak paham kemudian mengikuti Kage mereka yang sudah mengudara ke arah desa.

.

* * *

_**Sasori and Uzushiogakure Place**_

Ketujuh Shinobi Uzushiogakure yang tengah duduk bersantai mengelilingi sebuah api unggun langsung terkejut ketika sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tepat di atas kunai bermata tiga yang Kiyoshi tancapkan di depannya.

"Naruto!" Seru mereka secara bersamaan dengan nada senang lantasan Yondaime Uzukage mereka pulang dengan keadaan tidak terluka sama sekali. Secara serentak mereka bertujuh langsung berdiri menghadap ke Naruto.

"Yoooo!" Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya sambil mengankat tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak terluka Naruto?" Sasori membuka sesi pertanyaan untuk mewakili mereka bertujuh. Topeng yang ia gunakan pun telah ia lepas mengingat mereka berada di dalam _Kekkai _pendeteksi.

"Hanya kelalahan dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Naruto tenang namun raut wajahnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya dimana ia tampak memikirkan hal mengenai PDS-4 yang dimaksud oleh Oonoki.

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Kiyoshi diikuti anggukan mengenai pertanyaan itu oleh semuanya.

"Iwagakure menyatakan perang untuk memusnahkan desa kita, Uzushiogakure untuk kedua kalinya." Ketujuh orang itu langsung membulatkan mata mereka mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Iwagkure hendak melancarkan serangan kepada mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Iwagakure menyerang?" Tanya Riku.

"Bukan hanya menyerang, tetapi Iwagakure mendeklarasikan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan berencana memberitahukan kepada kelima negara besar shinobi mengenai hal ini." Jelas Naruto.

"Haaa? Apa Tsuchikage tua itu bercanda, ... mana mungkin Kirigakure dan Sunagakure menyetujui untuk menyerang kita Naruto, kedua desa itu adalah Aliansi kita." Ujar Riku. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Bukannya jika Suna dan Kiri adalah Aliansi mereka jadi bisa dibilang jika memang terjadi perang maka kekuatan akan seimbang. Itupun jika Konoha desa asal Naruto menyetujuinya.

"Masalahnya bukan perang ini, ... melainkan Akatsuki. Bisa saja mereka memanfaatkan perang ini untuk mengambil _Bijuu _yang tersisah." Naruto yang kakinya agak pegal karena pertarungannya dengan Oonoki langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih duduk pada salah satu batang pohon di dekat api unggun.

Ketujuh shinobi Uzushiogakure ikut melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan, yaitu duduk pada batang pohon yang lain. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu pusing Naruto?" Tanya Kiyoshi dibalas anggukan mengiyakan dari Naruto.

Ketujuh shinobi Uzushiogakure yang melihat orang yang mereka hormati sedang memikirkan hal yang lumayan rumit. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Naruto yang mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan ketujuhnya tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya memilih untuk ikut dalam permbicaraan ringan itu agar beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang.

Setelah hampir setengah jam. Kiyoshi berdiri dari acara duduknya pada batang pohon. "Sebaiknya kalian beristirat, terutama kau Naruto, ... biar aku yang menjaga untuk malam ini." Ujar Kiyoshi. Naruto menganggak mengerti kemudian berdiri dari batang pohon yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah! Arigatou." Kata Naruto. ia kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu tenda yang sudah didirikan sebelum kedatangannya oleh ketujuh shinobi Uzushiogakure-nya.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, setelah merapikan tempat mereka berkemah. Naruto dan ketujuh Shinobi Uzushiogakure langsung bergegas untuk kembali ke desa kebanggaan mereka. Selama perjalanan kedelapan Missing-nin itu terus melakukan perbincangan ringan diiringi saling lempar ejekan mengenai desa dari Sasori, Kiyoshi dan Riku.

"Kan benar kata Naruto, ... Iwagakure memang dari jaman batu, _Kuchiyose _Kage-nya saja batu." Riku yang berada samping Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendelik Sasori yang berada di samping Kiyoshi.

"Setelah mendengar cerita pertarungan Naruto, ... aku setuju dengan Art." Kiyoshi ikut setuju dengan perkataan dari Art (Sasori) yang kembali mengenakan topeng dan nama samarannya mengenai perkataan darii pengguna _Kugutsu _itu tentang Iwagakure.

Riku mengalihkan delikannya ke Kiyoshi. Walaupun ia sudah tidak dianggap oleh Iwagakure. Riku tetap tidak terima jika desa asalnya diejek. "Diam kau rambut ekor kuda!" Umpat Riku kesal.

"Rambut kuda? Coba ulangi sekali lagi manusia bekas peradaban jaman batu." Balas Kiyoshi.

"R-a-m-b-u-t .. e-k-o-r .. k-u-d-a." Urat kekesalan Kiyoshi pun muncul akibat dari ejekan Riku yang dieja satu persatu. Sasori yang berada di samping Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Missing-nin dari desa Takigakure itu.

"Kau tak usah membalasnya, bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta Riku mengulanginya." Kata Sasori yang sontak membuatnya langsung mendapat delikan dari Kiyoshi. "Urusai! Dalang boneka."

"Apa kau bilang rambut ekor kuda!"

"Aku bilang dalang boneka."

"Gumpalan otot." Sasori menunjuk tubuh kekar milik Kiyoshi.

"Grrrr ... sesampainya di desa, aku akan mengubur kalian berdua menggunakan _Kekkai Genkai_ milikku!" Kiyoshi menggeram kesal. Riku yang sudah mengetahui _Kekkai Genkai _milik Kiyoshi langsung menteskan keringat dingin karena ia pernah sekali dikubur oleh Kiyoshi.

Naruto yang berada di samping Riku hanya menghela nafas ringan mendengar ketiganya. "_Haaa ... setidaknya mereka membuatku melupakan sejenak masalah ini_." Batin Naruto.

"_**Naruto!**_" Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto menaikkan alis ketika dua suara _demonic _memanggilnya secara bersamaan. "_Tumben kalian akur, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungiku secara bersamaan._" Tanya Naruto melalui telepati kepada kedua mahluk yang memanggilnya tadi.

"_**Aku merasakan chakra Yonbi dari arah barat Naruto**_**.**" Jawab Kurama.

"_**Aku juga**_**.**"

"_**Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Baka Kame**_." Umpat Kurama.

"_**Memangnya kenapa Kuso Kitsune**_."

"_Hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian. Dan kenapa dengan Yonbi? Bukannya ia aman bersama Jinchuriki-nya di Iwagakure_."

"_**Dasar bodoh! Arah barat itu bukan berasa dari desa kakek kecil lawanmu itu**_." Kata Kurama. "_**Dan dari tekanan chakranya ini, aku pastikan ia sedang bertarung Naruto**_." Tambah Kurama.

"_Jangan-jangan ..._" Naruto langsung menghentikan gerakan di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang membuat ketujuh rekannya ikut berhenti dengan alis terangkat karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

Naruto menarik Wristband di lengan kirinya kemudian mengeluarkan satu kunai. "Ambil ini dan kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan." Kiyoshi menerima kunai yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi namun Naruto sudah keburu melompat dari mereka ke arah barat meninggalkan ketujuhnya.

"Ahh dia mau pergi saja." Umpat Kiyoshi sweatdrop setelah menghela nafas ringan.

"Sepertinya masalah lain akan muncul lagi." Gumam Riku sambil menggeleng beberapa kali ketika melihat Naruto yang terburu-buru tanpa menjelaskan apa yang ingin dilakukan. Tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai Naruto walaupun masih sedikit penasaran, akhirnya ketujuh shinobi Uzushiogakure melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

* * *

Dahan demi dahan Naruto lompati, tidak lupa ia mengalirkan sedikit chakranya pada telapak kakinya agar kecepatannya bertambah. Mengingat masalah ini mungkin berkaitan dengan Akatsuki. Setelah sekitar 30 menit menyusuri hutan. Naruto akhirnya tiba di ujung barat hutan itu, di depannya adalah sebuah tebing curam.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto menyipitkan mata ketika melihat seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah duduk di ujung tebing dengan kepala mendongak ke arah langit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, SS-Rank Missing-nin dari Konoha 'kah." Gumam Itachi pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang sedikit pun ketika mendeteksi kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang masih setia dengan acara duduknya. "Apa yang dilakukan anggota Akatsuki disini?" Naruto berujar datar ketika sudah berada di samping Itachi.

"Menikmati masa mudanya 'kah?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Kata-katamu itu mengingatkan pada seseorang di Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Itachi malah menyamakan Naruto dengan Gai, orang yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

"Gai-sensei kan?" Itachi mengangguk membenarkan tebakan dari Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang masih mendongak ke arah langit. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana partnermu? Setahuku Akatsuki bergerak dengan tim berjumlah dua orang?" Tanya Naruto setelahnya.

Itachi menurunkan kepalanya kemudian diarahkan ke samping kanan. "Partnerku sedang melawan Jinchuriki Yonbi." Jawabnya. Wajah Naruto seketika mengeras mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Ternyata dugaan Kurama dan Isobu benar, Chakra Yonbi yang merasakan berasal dari pertarungan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Itachi akhirnya menyudahi basa-basi perbincangan mereka dan langsung menanyakan tujuan dari Naruto mengapa ia sampai ada disini.

Wajah Naruto yang tadi sempat mengeras kini beralih menjadi normal kembali. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengecek sumber chakra yang kurasakan ini yaitu Chakra dari Yonbi." Jawab Naruto.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Itachi. "Tapi karena aku bertemu denganmu, maka kuurungkan niatku itu walaupun hal ini akan mengakibatkan Akatsuki semakin dekat dengan tujuannya untuk mengumpul kesembilan _Bijuu_." Tambah Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tujuan dari Akatsuki?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku dengar kau sekarang seorang Missing-nin sama seperti Sasuke karena kalian meninggalkan desa Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Itu benar." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu keluar dari desa Naruto?" Tanya Itachi. Nampakanya ia sedikit penasaran dengan Naruto. Baik itu tujuannya kenapa keluar dari Konoha maupun hal-hal menyangkut pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Membawa sebuah perdamaian untuk dunia shinobi ini. Walaupun statusku yang sekarang sedikit menyulitkan." Jawab Naruto. Memang bagi orang-orang tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu kedamaian tujuan Naruto itu terdengar naif, namun bagi Itachi yang mempunyai ideologi hampir sama dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar tujuan dari Naruto.

"Jadi ... " Terdengar gumaman dari Itachi yang dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. " ... kau bekerja di balik layar." Sambung Itachi dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Naruto menerawang jauh ke atas langit biru di siang hari itu. "Sejenak tujuanku itu hampir tercapai. Tiga Elemental Nation sudah menerima Aliansi dengan desa yang aku bangun ... "

"Kau membangun sebuah desa?" Potong Itachi.

"Desa itu adalah Uzushiogakure, desa para leluhurku yang kini berisikan para Missing-nin yang kurekrut dan menjadikan mereka keluarga besarku ... Uzushiogakure yang sekarang." Jelas Naruto, ia kemudian menyelesaikan acara menerawangnya lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Dan asal kau tahu, Sasuke adikmu akan menjadi anggota keluargaku setelah ia berhasil mengetahui kebenaran mengenai dirimu." Tambah Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak lantasan rencana yang ia sudah susun matang-matang, yaitu mati di tangan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke sedikit melenceng. Walaupun ia sudah pernah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal ini 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Dia tidak berniat membunuhku." Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa bisa? Apa dia tidak memiliki kebencian terhadapku."

"Kau salah!" Tukas Naruto. "Sasuke yang sekarang bukan seorang yang masuk ke dalam jurang kebencian. Malah dia berniat untuk memba ... ehh ... memintamu untuk ikut bersamanya membangun Klan Uchiha di desaku." Jelas Naruto.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mengikuti saran Sasuke atau ..."

"Akan kupikirkan!" Potong Itachi cepat-cepat. "Tetapi untuk saat ini, aku tetap akan berada di Akatsuki." Tambah Itachi. Sontak sebuah rencana langsung muncul di kepala Naruto ketika mendengar Itachi masih tetap ingin berada di dalam Akatsuki.

"Itachi ... " Kakak dari Sasuke itu kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. " ... apa kau bisa menjadi mata-mataku di Akatsuki ... Ehh bukan! Rekanku di Akatsuki untuk membantuku mengetahui segala pergerakan dari Organisasi itu." Tawar Naruto dengan nada pelan. Nampaknya Pemuda itu agak takut-takut jika Itachi akan menolak hal ini.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku memintamu melakukan hal ini." Itachi belum sempat mengutaran jawabannya, Naruto kembali mengatakan hal itu. "Saat ini, perang dunia shinobi ke-4 mungkin saja akan terjadi."

Itachi langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar bahwa akan terjadi perang dunia shinobi untuk keempat kalinya. "Apa kau bercanda Naruto?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Iwagakure yang mendeklarasikannya kepadaku. Ia hendak menyerang desa yang aku buat karena menurutnya desaku berpotensi membahayakan dunia shinobi ini." Jelas Naruto.

"Dan ia berniat mendiskusikan hal ini kepada kelima Kage Desa Shinobi terkuat." Tambah Naruto.

"Bukannya kau tadi mengatakan bahwa sudah mendapatkan tiga Aliansi? Kalau boleh aku tahu desa mana saja yang menjadi aliansimu?" Tanya Itachi yang nampaknya penasaran dengan desa Aliansi dari Naruto.

"Kirigakure, Sunagakure dan Konoha. Walaupun di Konoha hanya beberapa orang yang menjadi aliansiku bukan keseluruhan desa." Jelas Naruto mengenai Aliansi dari desanya.

"Baiklah!" Itachi menghela nafas ringan. Nampaknya ia akan menyetujui untuk menjadi rekan (mata-mata) Naruto di Akatsuki. "Aku akan menjadi rekanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau menjaga Sasuke untukku." Naruto akhirnya tersenyum mendengar Itachi mau menjadi rekannya walaupun dengan syarat ia harus menjaga di Teme Pantat Ayam adik dari Itachi. "Lagipula, tujuanmu itu juga adalah tujuanku. Dimana aku memimpikan sebuah dunia dimana tidak ada yang namanya perang." Tambah Itachi.

Well. Sebenarnya syarat itu tidak terlalu memberatkan Naruto, lagipula Sasuke menurutnya sebentar lagi menjadi saudaranya. "Tentu saja aku akan menjaga si Teme itu, lagipula ia menyukai adikku." Ujar Naruto.

"Sasuke menyukai adikmu, ... sungguh sesuatu yang mengejutkan." Itachi menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia tidak habis pikir ternyata adiknya itu sudah menyukai seorang wanita.

"Aku pun tidak menyangkanya." Gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian bangkit dari acara duduknya di samping Itachi. Karena ia sempat mendengar suara ledakan besar dari arah kanan. "Aku pamit dulu, sepertinya rekanmu itu akan segera datang." Naruto seketika menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatang kuning membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Itu tadi _Hiraishin_." Gumamnya karena ia mengetahui tehnik yang Naruto gunakan untuk pergi.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Setelah menyusul timnya menggunakan _Hiraishin_, Naruto dan yang lain langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang memakan waktu dua hari untuk sampai ke Uzushiogakure. Sesampainya di desa. Naruto langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Kakeknya Arashi. Mulai dari misi penyelamat yang berjalan sukses hingga deklarasi perang yang diinginkan oleh Oonoki.

Sandaime Uzukage yang mempunyai sifat mesum stadium akhir itu pun terkejut dengan deklarasi perang secara tiba-tiba ini. Dengan cepat ia dan Naruto langsung mendiskusikan hal ini. Setelah sebuah rencana sudah ia dapatkan. Kedua langsung menuliskan sebuah surat untuk kedua Kage dari desa Aliansi mereka, sebelum Oonoki yang bertindak duluan.

"Aku pamit dulu Jiji, ... aku sangat lelah memikirkan hal ini." Pamit Naruto sekaligus mengatakan keadaannya saat ini. Detik selanjutnya pemuda itu langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan Arashi.

"Dasar cucu kamvret, ...main pergi saja. " Gumamnya kemudian menghela nafas dengan mata terpejam. Detik selanjutnya ia langsung mengeluarkan benda kramat miliknya. yaitu Novel Icha-Icha Paradise.

.

* * *

Sebuah kilatan kuning langsung muncul tepat didepan pintu masuk kediaman Trio Uzumaki. Dari kilatan kuning itu Naruto muncul dengan raut wajah yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai perang ini. Bukan menang atau kalah yang ia pikirkan, melainakan Akatsuki yang mungkin saja akan memanfaatkan situasi perang nantinya.

"Tadaima!" Seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu masuk kediamannya.

"Okaeri!" Suara feminim yang sangat Naruto kenal membalas seruan dari Naruto.

"_Kemana Imouto merepotkan itu_." Pikir Naruto yang tidak mendengar Karin, adiknya tidak menyahut sapaannya. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur dimana asal suara yang membalas seruannya terdengar.

Sesampainya di dapur. Naruto langsung mendapati Kushina, kekasihnya mengenakan pakaian terusan merah darah dengan lengan mencapai siku berwarna putih sedang mamasak. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Naruto karena ia langsung menghampiri Kushina yang tengah memasak dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naru-kun!" Kushina langsung terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan kekar milik Kekasihnya itu melingkar di pinggang ramping miliknya. "Aku sedang memasak!"

"Biarkan sejenak seperti ini." Tukas Naruto cepat-cepat dengan nada yang terdengar pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak gadis berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah! ... tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam yah Naru-kun." Kushina akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto memeluknya walaupun dirinya tengah memasak. Itu karena ia sempat memandang wajah kekasihnya itu sejenak dan menangkap raut wajah yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naru-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Naruto mengangguk lemah sehingga membuat pundak Kushina ikut bergoyang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang berat?" Tanya Kushina untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yap benar! ... tapi dengan memelukmu seperti ini, pikiranku lepas dari masalah itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Mou ... dasar gombal!" Kushina menghentikan acara memasaknya dengan mematikan kompor yang memang masakan yang berada di atas kompor itu sudah matang.

"Are? ... siapa juga yang ngegombal Kushi-chan, memang jika aku seperti ini. Aku bisa melupakan hal yang sedang kupikirkan." Sanggah Naruto membuat Kushina terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang lucu Kushi-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran karena Kushina tiba-tiba terkekeh sebelumnya.

"Kau! ... tidak biasanya kau menggombal Naru-kun."

Naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Kushina kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku!" Kushina mengangguk antusias. "Sudah aku katakan, ... aku tidak menggombal Kushi-chan." Sanggah Naruto untuk kedua kalinya karena dia dianggap menggombal Kushina.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau tidak menggombal." Dalam keadaan pinggangnya dilingkari lengan kiri Naruto, Kushina memutar tubuhnya dan menghandap langsung ke Naruto. "Jadi, ... bisa kau katakan Naru-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau memelukku?" Tanya Kushina.

"Biasa, ... masalah Akatsuki." Jawab Naruto seadanya sambil melepaskan lengan kiri yang melingkar di pinggang Kushina.

"Ha ha, kau bohongkan Naru-kun, ... tidak mungkin hanya masalah Akatsuki. Kau sudah mempunyai masalah dengan Akatsuki, tapi sangat jarang kau memelukku dari belakang jika masalahnya hanya Akatsuki." Sergah Kushina lalu menjelaskan bahwa Naruto sedang berbohong.

"Katakan padaku-_ttebane_." Paksa Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto.

"Haaa ... " Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia tampak mencoba menyusun kata-kata untuk memberitahukan mengenai perang ini kepada kekasihnya itu. " ... ano ... etto ... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ..."

"Cepat!" Perintah Kushina. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berada di pinggang kini berpindah posisi ke depan dada dengan posisi terlipat.

"Baiklah ... langsung ke intinya saja, kita akan menghadapi perang dunia shinobi ke-4."

"NANIII!" Teriak Kushina histeris membuat Naruto menutup telinga karena teriakan dari kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan ke Perang-nya, melainkan ke Akatsuki yang tadi aku katakan." Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya dari kedua sisi kepalanya. "Masalahnya adalah Akatsuki yang mungkin akan mengambil kesempatan dari perang ini untuk mengambil _Bijuu_ yang tersisah, terutama Karin-chan." Tambah Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia takutkan dari perang ini nantinya.

Kushina mengangguk mengerti mengenai apa yang Naruto takutkan. Ia kemudian menaruh tangan mulusnya pada pipi kanan Naruto yang terdapat tiga guratan halus. "Tenang saja Naru-kun, ... kita bertiga sudah melewati banyak masalah dan berhasil melewati semuanya." Kushina berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

Naruto mengankat tangan kirinya kemudian menyentuh tangan kanan Kushina yang masih memegang pipinya. "Apa kau lupa Naru-kun, ... sekarang kita sudah memiliki keluarga yaitu Uzushiogakure yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan yang paling penting, ..."

Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto kemudian mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya itu. " ... Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk membantumu." Sambung Kushina sambil menjauhkan wajah dari Naruto yang kini tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Kushi-chan!" Naruto kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu. Kushina pun membalas pelukan dari Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, keduanya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Nah, ... sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu sebelum kita membahas masalah ini." Ujar Kushina dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Naruto. Keduanya kemudian mulai mengambil masakan yang tadi Kushina buat dan membawanya ke meja makan. Dan tak berselang lama. Karin dan Tayuya akhirnya tiba dirumah dan ikut menyantap makan siang mereka.

"_Haaa ... untuk kedua penggoda ini tadi tidak ada._" Batin Naruto lega karena kalau sampai Karin dan Tayuya tadi melihat keduanya. Sudah Naruto pastikan keduanya akan menggodanya dan Kushina habis-habisan.

Karin dan Tayuya pun ikut menyantap makan siang bersama Naruto dan Kushina. Makan siang mereka diiringai dengan perbincangan ringan dan sesekali Naruto dan Kushia balik menggoda Karin mengenai Sasuke. Tayayu yang juga seorang pengggoda sejati pun ikut-ikutan bersama sepasang kekasih itu untuk menggoda Karin.

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

_**Oke ... saya tahu di Chapter ini tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Humor yang amat sangat Garing, Romance yang kagak ada Feel-nya sama sekali. Chapter depan adalah penutupan dari Arc [Early PDS-4 ?].**_

_**Untuk PDS-4 antara Uzushiogakure beserta aliansinya melawan Iwagakure beserta Aliansinya sudah saya putuskan bakalan terjadi agar Anti Mainstream menurut beberapa Reader. Dan saya kasih bocoran dikit ... PDS-4 bakalan terjadi setelah Arc Pain.**_

_**Oh iya saya hampir lupa ... Ada beberapa Review dari fasilitas Guest yang mengatakan bahwa mereka kecewa pada saya karena satu Fic belum tamat udah nambah Fic lagi, ditambah lagi ada juga yang nge-Flame lewat fasilitas Guest. Untung saja saya mengaktifkan Filter untuk Guest Review jadi Flame itu kagak saya munculkan.**_

_**Ya... Kok saya malah ngoceh kagak jelas ... Oke abaikan yg diatas.**_

* * *

_**Sekarang waktunya membalas Review yang belum sempat saya balas melalui PM.**_

Ndah D Amay : Raykage A lawan Naru? Tunggu saja setelah [Arc : Pain] dan untuk rundingan kelima negara besar mungkin tidak dilakukan dengan pertemuan melainkan melalui surat saja. Di Chapter depan akan dibahas.

MATAkami : Persetujuan dari keliama negara besar untuk melenyapkan Uzu bakan dibahas di Chapter depan. Sementara bagian Akatsuki juga akan dibahas di Chapter depan.

Alphantouciha : Nih udah saya buatin humor yang amat sangat Garing dan Romance-nya juga kagak terlalu dapat Feel-nya karena saya agak Kaku dalam romance. (ada yang mau bantu saya?)

Lucifer/ Lagaligo : Ya perangnya bakalan terjadi kok. Jadi tunggu saja setelah [Arc : Pain] dan disana juga kekuatan dari Uzushiogakure bakalan diketahui.

Zubaidi : Dari rencana alur yang saya tulis di Laptop saya ... Chap-nya saya prediksi sekitar 50-55an-lah (Terlalu banyak ya?)

dark uzumaki : Masa? Apa bener ini Fic yg pertama kali majuin PDS-4?

ultimate rinnegan/gaje/Guest : Maaf sepertinya itu tidak bisa saya lakukan, ... bisa-bisa semua idenya bakalan hilang ditelen bumi.

Guest : Tunggu saja di PDS-4 setelah [Arc : Pain]

**Maaf klo penulisan namanya salah.**

* * *

_Untuk Fic __**Uzumaki D. Naruto **__Update-nya paling cepet Kamis dini hari. Itu karena Bavak-Bavak sekalin meminta pertarungan yang Hot. Sementara untuk Fic yang di Fandom Naru x DxD hari Sabtu ato Minggu._

_Oh Iya ... bagi para readers yang ingin bertanya melalui Facebook mengenai Fic saya ... Kalian bisa ADD Facebook yang baru saya buat khusus untuk hal-hal mengenai Fanficton. Namanya sama dengan Penname saya yaitu __**Ryusuke Akairyuu**__._

_Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah __**Mereview, Favorite, Follow**__ ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini._

_Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM._

_._

_._

**_Next Chapter : Reaction From Big Five Shinobi Village_**

**_Ryusuke Out!  
_**


	32. Pemberitahuan

**_Pemberitahuan._**

**_Mohon Maaf_**

**_Keempat Fic saya bakalan lama untuk di Update. Dikarenakan Laptop ane loncat dari atas meja kgk ngajak ane :v. _**

**_Ane nulis pemberitahuan ini agar para Readers tidak salah sangka dan mengira bahwa Fic ane HIATUS ato bahkan DISCONTINUE._**

**_Sekian _**

**_Ryusuke Out !_**


	33. Chapter 32

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_  
_**

**Author © ****Ryusuke Akarkay ... Ehh ... Akairyuu  
**

**Rate : M** (For Safety)**  
**

**Genre**** :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair**** :** Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 32 : Great Five Shinobi Village Reaction about PDS-4  
**_

Semenjak berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3, Sebagian besar orang terutama Shinobi mengira bahwa perang tersebut adalah Perang Terakhir yang akan terjadi. Namun harapan itu sepertinya harus tertunda dulu dikarenakan Desa Konohagakure, Desa Shinobi terkuat di Elemental Nation membuat sebuah kesalahan dimana mereka mengira kematian Sandaime-Hokage disebabkan oleh seorang Genin bernama ...

Uzumaki Naruto.  


Dan sekarang Mantan Genin Konohagakure itu menyandang Status _SS-Rank Missing-nin_ sekaligus Yondaime-Uzukage di desa leluhurnya Uzushiogakure. Salah satu Desa yang akan ikut serta dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi selanjutnya. Walaupun Naruto menolak untuk melakukan Perang ini, tetapi pihak lawan yaitu Iwagakure bersikeras karena pemimpin mereka Sandaime-Tsuchikage memiliki kepala sekeras bangunan desanya (Menurut Naruto) beralasan kalau desa Naruto merupakan ancaman bagi Elemental Nation selain Akatsuki, Organisai Rank-SS yang didalamnya berkumpul Shinobi-Shinobi hebat dari beberapa desa di Elemental Nation.

Alhasil, Naruto tidak punya cara lain selain mengikuti Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini agar kelak kedamaian yang sesungguhnya dapat tercapai dengan syarat Naruto dan Uzushiogakure harus memenangkan perang ini serta kedepannya dapat menghapuskan Organisasi bernaman Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang cukup luas dan terdapat sebuah danau pada bagian tengah serta sebuah hutan di bagian barat, terlihat tiga orang yang tengah menikmati pemandangan. Dua dari tiga orang duduk bersila, sedangkan yang satunya lagi, tertidur di pangkuan orang yang duduk di samping kiri.

"Dasar manja." Gumam orang yang duduk di sebelah kiri kemudian terkikik geli. Orang itu adalah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan Iris Violet dan mengenakan baju terusan tanpa lengan yang warnanya senada dengan rambut merahnya.

"Ughhh ... " Pemuda yang tertidur itu bergerak pelan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan wanita tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggunya Ayuki-chan." Sahut orang yang terakhir yaitu pria berambut pirang yang memiliki jambang panjang hingga menutupi telinganya. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Ayuki atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Ayuki tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus lembut rambut pirang pemuda yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Biarkan saja, ia pasti tengah memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang ini." Tambah pria itu sembari menatap anaknya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Masih membelai lembut rambut anaknya, Ayuki menoleh ke sebelah kanan atau lebih tepaynya ke suaminya. "Nee~ ... Minato-kun ... "

"Hmmn?" Pria bernama Minato itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau yakin Naru dan yang lain bisa memenangkan Perang ini?" Tanya Ayuki yang masih ragu anak pertamanya Naruto, bisa memenangkan Perang yang nantinya mereka hadapi melawan Iwagakure dan sudah pasti Kumogakure pasti memilih untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure ditambah lagi Konohagakure yang bisa dibilang masih belum menentukan siapa yang akan mereka dukung karena Mayoritas Shinobinya pasti menginginkan Naruto dan Uzushiogakure dihilangkan dari muka bumi ini.

Minato menaikkan alisnya. "Aku yakin mereka pasti menang Ayuki-chan." Kata Minato yang sorot matanya tidak mengatakan keraguan sedikit pun ... Tohh, anak mereka adalah Murid dari _Rikudou Sannin, _Seorang yang dikatakan sebagai Dewa-nya para Shinobi. Apalagi Uzushiogakure tidak akan berjuang sendiri, mereka akan dibantu Kirigakure dan Sunagakure selaku aliansi mereka.

"Kuharap itu akan terjadi Minato-kun." Ayuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya. "Aku benar-benar bangga denganmu nak." Ujarnya diakhiri senyum bangga melihat anak pertama mereka.

"Aku pun sama denganmu Ayuki-chan." Minato ikut-ikutan memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga seperti Istirnya. "Ia menjalan tugas berat yang sebagian orang sangat mustahil." Tambahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ayuki-chan? ... apa yang membuatmu bangga dengan Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada Istrinya.

"Tentu saja, sama denganmu omelanmu barusan." Minato seketika tersentak mendengat ucapan dari Ayuki yang mengingatkan ucapannya 16 tahun yang lalu dimana untuk terakhir kalinya (dalam artian hidup) mereka melihat anak mereka Naruto dan Karin.

"U-Ucapan itu?"

Ayuki mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap dalam-dalam suaminya. "Hmmnn benar." Katanya pelan. Wanita berambut merah itu kemudian melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang suaminya ketika ia mendapati Mantan Hokage itu menundukan kepalanya karena teringat kejadian penyerang _Kyuubi_ 16 Tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf Ayuki-chan." Hanya itu yang dilontarkan oleh Minato masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ayuki penasaran kenapa suaminya meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Kalau bukan karena kesalahanku waktu itu. Kita berdua mungkin saja dapat hidup bersama Naruto dan Karin-chan." Kata Minato lirih dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, setitik cairan bening keluar dari kelopak matanya. Melihat suaminya sedang merutuki kesalahannya hingga membuat Mantan Hokage itu mengeluarkan setetes air mata, Ayuki langsung menarik suaminya kedalam pelukannya sambil berkata.

"Sudahlah Minato-kun, ... itu sudah terjadi. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyesalinya." Kata Ayuki berusaha untuk menenangkan suami cengengnya. "Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua dan melihat bagaimana kehidupan mereka dari dalam tubuh Naru." Tambahnya. Seketika Minato pun membalas pelukan dari Ayuki hingga membuat wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou." Ucap Minato singkat dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari istrinya. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya melepas pelukan masing-masing dan mengembalikan pendangan mereka menuju ke danau dimana terlihat seekor Kura-kura berukuran raksasa dengan tiga ekor panjang tengah berenang dengan bebasnya.

...

_**Scene Break**_

"Hoammzzz ... " Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu duduk bersimpuh sambil menguap selebar-lebarnya setelah dirinya bangun dari acara tidurannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Minato dan Ayuki yang duduk di dekat menjadi terganggu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah dirinya merasa risih dipandangi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebelum kesini kau makan apa N-a-r-u?" Tanya balik Ayuki.

"Memangnya ke-"

"Jawab saja!" Potong Ayuki yang kini memasuki mode sangar yang mampun membuat Shinobi sekelas Namikaze Minato ketakutakuan dibuatnya. Melihat mode sangar dari Ibunya, tubuh Naruto langsung merinding disko dan dengan cepat langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibunya itu.

"R-Ramen."

"Pantas nafasmu bau Kuah Ramen yang sudah basi." Kata Ayuki sembari menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanan untuk memberikan gambaran kepada pemuda pirang itu bahwa nafasnya ketika menguap sangat bau menurut Ayuki sendiri. Menyaksikan gelagat dari ibunya, Naruto mengankat tangan kanan dan memposisikannya di depan mulut. "Hoaaaa ... " Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas menuju ke tangannya.

"Tidak bau 'kok." Ujarnya setelah mencium bau nafas yang memantul di tangan kanannya.

"Baka! ... menurutmu memang tidak bau." Balas wanita berambut merah itu dengan mendelik Naruto. Sedangkan Minato yang menyaksikan keduanya hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Hey Ayuki-chan ... bukannya kau juga penggila ramen. Jadi sudah pasti bau nafasmu juga seperti Naruto._" Batin Minato yang kini sweatdrop karena Ayuki sama dengan Naruto dan Karin, yaitu Ramen maniak. Sudah tidak terhitung berada banyak uang yang dikeluarkan Minato semasa hidupnya hanya untuk mentraktir Ayuki yang tidak lain adalah Ramen.

Naruto yang mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang pun terkikik geli dalam hati mendengar batinan dari ayahnya. "Baiklah-baiklah ... " Naruto mendesah pelan. " ... setelah ini aku akan menyikat gigi untuk menghilangkan bau mulutku." Sambung pemuda pirang itu. Ayuki yang duduk bersilah di depannya pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Jangan lupa pakai pasta gigi yang banyak. Kalau perlu gunakan satu kemasan pasta gigi untuk menghilangkan baunya." Kata Ayuki memberikan nasehat membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop di tempat. "_Kenapa tidak sekalian pakai pewangi ruangan._" Batin Naruto masih dengan sweatdropnya.

"Sudah-sudah hentikan Naruto, Ayuki-chan." Lerai Minato akhirnya membuka suara. Seketika kedua orang yang namanya disebuat langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Bukannya kau kesini untuk meminta saran untuk menyusun rencana menghadapi perang ini." Tambah Minato setidaknya agar keduanya tidak melanjutkan perbincangan yang mungkin saja tidak ada akhirnya, menurut Mantan Hokage itu.

"Benar juga." Kata Naruto sambil memukul pelan telapak tangan kirinya di depan dada karena ia akhirnya mengingat tujuannya kesini dan menarik keluar chakra kedua orang tuanya, tetapi sebelum itu terlaksanakan. Ia keburu tidur di pangkuan ibunya.

"Dasar Pikun."

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening Naruto ketika mendengar cibiran dari wanita di depannya itu. "Aku tidak pikun Kaa-san, aku hanya lupa karena tertidur." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Sama saja."

Naruto mendesah pelan sambil bergumam mengucapkan kata yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya. Tampaknya hari ini Ayuki terlihat sering mengejek Naruto. Namun semuanya langsung terjawab ketika Naruto menyadari kalau ibunya melakukan hal ini agar dirinya tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan masalah perang ini Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kiyoshi dan yang lain ketika mereka kembali dari Iwagakure. "Haaa ... " Naruto membuang nafas sejenak dengan mata terpejam kemudian menatap serius ke ayahnya.

"Begini Tou-san ... " Minato selaku orang yang dipanggil manggut-manggut dengan wajah tidak kalah seriusnya dengan Naruto. " ... aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana, namun aku butuh saran untuk menyempurnakan rencana ini." Jelas Naruto.

"Ceba jelaskan rencanamu, jika aku bisa memberi saran, maka akan kulakan." Kata Minato dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto. Detik selanjutnya pemuda pirang itu pun menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai rencana miliknya kepada ayahnya. Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan rencananya. Minato akhirnya mengangguk mengerti sementara Ayuki hanya terbengong mendengar rencana dari Naruto yang menurutnya sangat bagus.

"Haaa ... " Ayuki mendesah pelan setelahnya membuat Naruto maupun Minato langsung menatapnya penasaran. " ... sepertinya aku memang tidak mewarisi apapun kepadamu Naru." Sambungnya pelan. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto bisa dikatakan adalah Minato kedua, mulai dari rambut, warna mata hingga kecerdasannya dalam menyusun rencana. Berbeda dengannya yang sama sekali tidak ada yang ia wariskan pada Naruto.

"Siapa bilang Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto membuat Ayuki langsung menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Maniak Kaa-san dalam kesukaan makanan para dewa yaitu Ramen menurun kepadaku. Lagipula ada Karin-chan yang mewarisi rambut Kaa-san yang indah serta mata Violet yang menghangatkan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar membuat Ayuki terkikik sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto mengenai Ramen, kemudian tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya.

"Tehe~ ... aku lupa kalau ada Karin-chan."

"Dasar Kaa-san pikun." Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cibiran Ayuki mengenai dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hmmnn ... benar!" Minato membenarkan ucapan dari Naruto membuat Ayuki langsung mendelik keduanya secara bergantian dan akhirnya berhenti kepada Minato.

"Apa maksudmu pirang bego, kau mengatakan aku Pikun?" Tanya Ayuki dengan nada tinggi ditambah wajah sangar yang kembali ia pasang.

"Kaa-san memang ... "

**_Duaghh!_**

_"_Ittteeeee ... "

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto keburu dihantam sebuah bogem mentah hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke samping dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Selanjutnya dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, Ayuki menoleh ditambah wajah sangar ke suaminya. Sontak Hokage Pirang itu langsung menelan ludah serta merinding disko. "Sekarang giliranmu M-i-n-a-t-o!" Ujar Ayuki.

"T-Tunggu d-dulu ... "

"Untuk apa? kau membernakan cibiran dari Naru, jadi kau juga harus mendapatkan hadiah." Ayuki menyeringai yang membuat Minato yang melihatnya semakin merinding. Tetapi sebelum Ayuki memberinya hadiah ia langsung berkata.

"Yang aku benarkan itu adalah kecantikanmu, rambut indahmu, mata indahmu yang kau wariskan ke Karin-chan."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ayuki memastikan yang kini wajahnya tidak lagi sangar melainkan memunculkan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar.

"Tentu saja, ... aku bersumpah demi Jiraiya-sensei yang berhenti mesum." Kata Minato. Semburat merah di wajah istrinya pun semakin menjalar hingga Minato pun menghela nafas karena selamat dari hadiah yang akan diberikan Ayuki. "_Arigatou Kami-sama_." batin Minato bersyukur.

Sementara Naruto yang masih berada di permukaan tanah membatin kesal yang ditujukan kepada Minato. "_Sialan ... Tou-san punya cara saja untuk mengelak_." Masih dalam posisi menungging di permukaan tanah serta wajahnya mengarah ke Minato yang terlihat menyungging senyum kemenangan Naruto membatin kesal karena hanya dirinya yang mendapat bogeman mentah dari Ayuki sedangkan Minato berhasil lolos.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian bangkit dari acara menunggingnya kemudian kembali duduk bersila di depan kedua orang tuanya. Di kepalanya terlihat sebuah benjolan berasap hasil karya dari Ibunya. "Jadi ... " Minato dan Ayuki secara bersamaan menoleh ke Naruto. " ... apa Tou-san punya saran?" Tanyanya to the point.

Sang ayah, Minato mengangguk pelan kemudian memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan tanda bahwa ia tengah memikirkan rencana dari Naruto. Setelah hampir 1 menit, Minato menurunkan tangannya kemudian memandang Naruto dengan mata menyipit. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja ... " Naruto manggut-manggut antusias menunggu Ayahnya menjelaskan saran yang sudah ia dapatkan. Detik selanjutnya Minato pun menjelaskan secara rinci sarannya untuk rencana yang telah disusun oleh Naruto.

"Arigatou Tou-san! ... dengan saran darimu, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Akatsuki." Kata Naruto setelah Ayahnya menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Doita." Balas Minato. Sedangkan Ayuki hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia memang tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal menyusun ataupun memberi saran. Ia lebih suka bertindak sebagai pelaksana seperti saat dirinya masih menjadi Partner dari Minato waktu mereka berdua masih belum berstatus suami-istri.

"Baiklah ... " Naruto berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. " ... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Minato dan Ayuki mengangguk pelan kemudian tubuh mereka berdua mulai bercahaya hingga akhirnya terhisap masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah kedua orang tuanya kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, Naruto merapalkan handseal.

"_**Jikkukan Hori!**_" Sebuah pintu Dimensi berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi Kanji-Kanji berbagai bentuk muncul di depan Naruto dan seketika pemuda itu melompat masuk ke dalam pintu Dimensi itu.

.

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

Matahari Senja mulai menyinari setiap sisi dari desa Konohagakure no Sato. Sebagian besar penduduk non Shinobi dari desa itu mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Berbeda dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat dengan belahan dada yang berukuran di atas rata-rata. Wanita itu bernama Senju Tsunade Sang Godaime-Hokage tengah sibuk melawan musuh abadi dari para Kage di Elemental Nation bernama 'Paper Works' yang terdapat pada meja kerjanya.

Disamping meja itu, seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang mengenakan Kimono dan menggendong seekor babi berdiri sambil memperhatikan Tsunade yang menurutnya sebentar lagi akan mengamuk karena 'Paper Works' yang ia kerjakan tidak ada habisnya. "Haaaa ... " Mendengar Pemimpin desa mendesah pelan, wanita itu langsung berkata memperingatkan. "Tsunade-sama ... Ingat! laporan ini harus segera diselesaikan."

Walaupun sudah diberi peringatan, Tsunade tetap menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian menoleh ke arah matahari terbenam sambil bergumam pelan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Bagaimana denganmu Shizune?"

Walaupun tidak mengerti dengan arti ucapan dari Tsunade, wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan tak berselang lama, sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba tercipta di depan meja Tsunade dan menanmpakkan seorang Anbu yang tengah berlutut sambil memegang sebuah gulungan kecil. "Godaime Hokage-sama!" Kata Anbu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari senja. Mendengar ucapan dari pemimpin desa itu, sang Anbu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja Tsunade kemudian meletakkan gulungan yang ia bawa.

"Gulungan apa itu?" Tanya Shizune yang agaknya penasaran dengan gulungan yang dibawa sang Anbu.

"Pesan dari Iwagakure Shizune-san, Godaime Hokage-sama!" Jawab Anbu itu. Seketika Tsunade langsung berbalik dan mengambil gulungan tersebut.

"Iwagakure?" Tanya Tsunade direspon anggukan pelan oleh Anbu tersebut. Tidak ingin mengganggu sang Hokage, Anbu tersebut langsung pamit undur diri kemudian menghilang menggunakan _Shushin _miliknya.

Setelah kepergian sang Anbu, Tsunade memerintah para Anbu yang berada di ruangan tersebut untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Shizune berdua. Setelah di ruangan itu tinggal mereka berdua, Sang Godaime langsung membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membacanya. Seketika kening dari Tsunade langsung mengkerut ketika membaca gulungan itu "Ini ... " Shizune yang melihat gelagat dari Tsunade pun langsung penasaran dengan isi gulungan itu.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Asisten dari Sannin itu penuh rasa penasaran mengenai isi dari gulungan itu.

"Kau ingin perkataanku barusan mengenai sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade. Shizune yang masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan dari Tsunade beberapa menit yang lalu hanya menganggukan kepala. "Apa Jiraiya masih ada di desa?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Beliau belum berangkat untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya."

"Kalau begitu panggil Si Bodoh itu kemari!" Perintah Tsunade kemudian menghantamkan gulungan itu ke meja kerjanya hingga membuat Shizune sweatdrop walaupun hanya sejekap. Apakah salah dari meja itu sehingga harus menerima hantaman dari Tsunade hingga retak, pikir Shizune.

...

_**Scene Break**_

"Ada apa Hime memanggilku secara tiba-tiba? Padahal aku baru saja mau berangkat." Ujar seorang pria paru baya berambut putih dan terdapat sebuah garis dari sudut matanya hingga ke pipi.

"Sebaiknya kau membatalkan perjalananmu kali ini, Jiraiya." Pria yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu langsung menaikkan alis ketika Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di desa dan membatalkan perjalanannya untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya.

"Apa Akatsuki lagi?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang kini terlihat serius.

"Bukan." Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Tetapi lebih parah, yaitu Iwagakure mendeklarasikan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 melawan ... "

"NANIIIII!" Teriak Jiraiya dan Shizune yang kebutulan juga berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku. Dan asal kau tahu, lawan mereka adalah pihak Naruto dan Uzushiogakure." Seketika mata Jiraiya langsung membulat sempurna mendengar fakta bahwa anak dari mendiang muridnya 'lah yang akan menjadi lawan Iwagakure dalam perang ini dan menurut pendapat Jiraiya, bukan hanya Iwagakure yang akan ikut serta namun kelimanya desa shinobi akan ikut serta.

"D-Darimana kau mengetahuinya Tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada Tsunade yang kembali memasang raut wajah serius yang sebelumnya terkejut.

Tsunade menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan sikunya berada di permukaan meja. "Dari gulungan ini atau lebih tepatnya gulungan dari Iwagakure." Tsunade menatap gulungan yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi pada permukaan mejanya begitupula dengan Jiraiya.

"Apa hanya itu isi dari gulungan itu?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi yang direspon gelengan pelan oleh Tsunade kemudian berkata.

"Mereka mengajak kita untuk ikut serta dalam perang ini untuk melawan Naruto."

"Tolak saja!" Tukas Jiraiya cepat.

"Tentu saja bodoh! mana mungkin aku menyerang desa cucu tersayangku." Kata Tsunade kemudian mengambil gulungan itu dan melemparnya ke sebuh tempat sampah di sudut ruang kerjanya. "Shizune! ... cepat kirim balasan dari kita perihal penolakan ini!" Perintah Sannin itu kepada asistennya.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama!" Sebelum Shizune beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menatap Tsunade sambil berkata. "Bagaimana jika Iwagakure menuduh Konoha bekerja sama dengan Naruto."

"Katakan saja kalau kita berada di pihak netral dan tidak mau lagi ikut campur. Cukup sudah bagi kita, Konoha untuk ikut andil dalam sebuah perang." Jelas Tsunade mantab yang membuat Shizune akhirnya paham dengan maksud dari Sensei-nya itu.

Sepeninggal Shizune dari ruangan itu. Jiraiya kembali menatap Rekan Setimnya itu dengan mata menyipit. "Lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Kita serahkan saja pada Naruto, lagipula mereka tidak sendirian. Ada Kiri dan Suna yang merupakan Aliansi mereka, ditambah lagi aku yakin kalau Naruto mempunyai sebuah rencana mengenai perang ini." Jawab Tsunade.

"Hmmnn ... aku mengerti!"

...

Tetapi diluar dugaan keduanya, ternyata sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba saja melompat menjauh dari dinding bagian luar gedung Hokage. Walaupun keduanya merupakan seorang Sannin, jika tengah membahas masalah serius. Mereka berdua jadi lupa untuk mengecek kondisi di sekitar mereka agar setidaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui perihal perang ini.

"Danzou-sama harus mengetahui informasi ini!" Gumam sosok itu sangat pelan kemudian setelah mendarat di salah satu bangunan di dekat Gedung, sosok itu langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih dan tujuannya adalah markas dari pasukan Anbu Ne atau Root (Akar Kayuu :v).

...

_**Scene Break **_

Di sebuah ruangan minim penerangan. Seorang kakek tua yang mata kananya tertutupi perban dan pada dagunya, terdapat bekas luka berbentuk silang. Kakek itu adalah Danzou Shimura. Pemimpin dari Organisasi bernama Root yang memiliki tugas melindungi Konohagakure dari balik layar. Beberapa menit berlalu, sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan Kakek itu dan menampakkan Anbu yang memakai topeng polos beruliskan 'Ne'.

"Danzou-sama, ... aku memiliki informasi yang sangat berharga." Ucap Anbu itu hormat masih dalam keadaan berlutut di depan Kakek Tua itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Danzou to the point dengan nada datar.

"Kita mendapatkan peluang besar untuk mendapatkan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan juga Gadis Uzumaki yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai itu." Jawab Anbu itu membuat seringai muncul dari wajah Danzou.

"Jadi kau telah menemukan tempat mereka?" Tanya Danzou lagi dibalas gelengan oleh Anbu tersebut.

"Bukan hanya itu informasi yang aku dapatkan Danzou-sama ... tetapi aku juga mendapatkan informasi lain yang tidak kalah berhaganya.

"Katakan!" Titah Danzou.

Sang Anbu mengangguk paham kemudian mulai menjelaskan secara detail apa yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan Jiraiya dan Tsunade perihal Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang nantinya akan terjadi. Tidak lupa ia juga menjelaskan mengenai keputusan Tsunade yang menolak ikut ambil bagian dalam perang ini dan memilih menjadi pihak netral. "Tsunade sialan! Apa dia ingin menjatuhkan harga diri Konoha." Danzou menghentakkan ujung tongkatnya pada lantai tanda bahwa ia kesal mengenai keputusan dari Tsunade.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Danzou-sama?" Tanya Anbu itu.

"Segera kirimkan balasan untuk Iwagakure bahwa kita akan ikut serta dalam perang ini untuk menghancurkan desa itu beserta Bocah Brengsek itu hingga dirinya tidak dapat lagi bereinkarnasi." Ujar Danzou penuh keyakinan bahwa pemuda pirang yang ia panggil Bocah Brengsek akan tewas pada perang kali ini sehingga melancarkan jalannya untuk mendapatkan adik dan kekasih pemuda itu lalu menjadikannya sebagai senjata pamungkas Konohagakure.

Danzou mengatakan hal ini seolah-olah membunuh Naruto semuda membalikkan telapak tangan. "Tunggu saja." Danzou menyeringai kemudian memberikan sebuah perintah berupa anggukan kepada Anbu di depannya. Sang Anbu merespon paham dengan anggukan kemudian menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih meninggalkan Danzou yang semakin memperlebar seringainya.

.

* * *

_**Kumogakure no Sato**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang hampir didominasi oleh kaca transparan untuk memandang keluar lebih tepatnya ke arah desa Kumogakure. Ruangan ituberada di ketinggian. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat seorang pria berbadan kekar tengah berlatih mengankat Barbel berukuran sedang menggunakan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain tengah memegang sebuah gulungan yang baru saja ia terima dari asistennya.

"Apa isi gulungan itu Raikage-sama?" Tanya Sang Asisten. Sang Raikage kemudian meletakkan barbel itu kemudian membuka dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"MABUI!" Teriak Raikage A.

"H-Ha'i!" Balas Mabui, seorang wanita asisten dari Raikage A dengan nada tergagap karena teriakan dari pria kekar itu.

"Segera beritahukan kepada seluruh shinobi kita untuk bersiap-siap." Perintah Raikage A.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Mabui yang penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Pemimpin desanya itu memerintahkan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan seluruh shinobi. Dan menurut wanita itu, penyebabnya adalah isi dari gulungan yang baru saja Raikage A baca.

"Uzushiogakure bangkit kembali dan kali ini lebih berbahaya karena di dalamnya berkumpul para Missing-nin dari desa lain." Jelas Raikage A membuat Mabui membulatkan matanya. Karena setahunya, Uzushiogakure sudah dimusnahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu oleh Aliansi Iwa-Kiri-Kumo. "Dan pemimpin dari desa itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang _SS-Rank Missing-nin_ dan juga anak dari _Kiroi Senko_." Dan sekali lagi Mabui dibuat terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan dari Raikage A.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mengumpulkan seluruh Shinobi kita?" Tanya Mabui lagi membuat Raikage sedikit naik pitam karena asistennya itu dari tadi cuman bertanya bukannya menjalankan perintahnya.

"Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4." Jawab Raikage A penuh penekanan di setiap katanya dan akhinya Mabui tidak melayangkan pertanyaan dan langsung berkata.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan pria kekar itu.

"_Hmmnn keturunan dari Kiroi Senko ya ... kuharap ia secepat ayahnya itu_." Batin Raikage A sambiil menyeringai penuh makna. Dan tak berselang lama dua Jouinin dari Kumogakure masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Raikage A kepada kedua Jounin itu.

"Maaf Raikage-sama." Ucap Jounin pertama dengan wajah melongonya meminta maaf atas ketelambatannya.

"Bee menahan kami untuk tinggal di tempat latihannya." Kata Jounin kedua berambut pirang menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya dengan nada formal mengingat Raikage di depannya bisa dikatakan tukang marah. Raikage menganggak paham kemudian berjalan kembali menuju sofanya dan mengambil sebuah barbel setelah dirinya mendudukan bokong berototnya pada Sofa itu.

"Anoo ... tadi kami berpapasan dengan Mabui di kuridor. Dan kulihat ia terburu-buru, memang ada apa Raikage-sama? apa masalah jodoh lagi?" Tanya Jounin berambut pirang itu dengan panasaran melihat asisten dari Raikage sewaktu berpapasan dengan. Dan mengenai pertanyaan kedua yang menyangkut jodoh. Ia sudah sering melihat jika Mabui terburu-buru maka hal itu pasti menyangkut jodoh mengingat Asisten dari Raikage itu memang seorang jomblo.

"Haa ... kau mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kau sudah memiliki pasangan Cee." Ujar Jounin kedua dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya membuat Jounin yang diketahui bernama Cee itu mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sudah-sudah ... sesama Jomblo tidak perlu berdebat." Lerai Raikage yang duduk di kursinya kemudian tertawa lepas, dan tampaknya ia melupakan satu hal yaitu ia juga merupakan seorang Jomblo walaupun dirinya sudah menjadi Kage.

"_Haa ... bukannya anda itu juga seorang Jomblo Raikage-sama_." Batin keduanya yang kini sweatdrop menyaksikan Raikage mereka yang tidak sadar juga merupakan seorang Jomblo. Detik selanjutnya setelah pulih dari sweatdropnya. Cee melempar perntanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya yaitu kenapa Mabui terlihat buru-buru.

"Tidak lama lagi ... kita akan menghadapi Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan aku menyuruh Mabui untuk mengatakan kepada para Shinobi kita untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka." seketika Cee langsung terkejut bukan main mendengar jawaban dari Raikage berbeda dengan Cee, Jounin yang satunya malah terlihat santai dengan wajah melongo miliknya seolah-olah berita ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

"Pe-Perang?" Tanya Cee sambil mengambil satu langkah kedepan sambil mengankat kedua tangannya tanda bahwa ia mencoba meminta jawaban pasti mengenai perang ini.

"Ya ... kita akan menghadapi Perang."

Cee kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap ke arah rekan Jounin yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "Hey Darui ... kenapa kau terlalu santai mendengar hal ini?" Begitulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Cee melihat sikap kelewat santai dari Jounin yang diketahui bernama Darui itu.

Darui mendesah pelan melihat ekspresi penarasan sekaligus terkejut dari Cee. "Untuk apa juga aku terkejut ... maaf saja ya, kita ini tinggal di dunia Shinobi. Jadi perang sudah menjadi hal yang umum." Cee mengkerutkan kening mendengar jawaban dari Darui. " ... dan pernahkan aku mengatakan kalau kau itu terlalu serius menanggapi sebuah berita Cee?" tanya Darui kemudian yang kini kembali memasang wajah meolongo khas-nya.

"Sudah ribuan kali." Jawab Cee ketus.

"Maka dari itu, belajarlah untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi serius sebuah masalah."

"Hn! Darui benar." Ujar Raikage A membenarkan saran dari Darui.

Setelah memberikan saran kepada Cee, Darui mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap serius A yang masih setia duduk di sofa sambil menaik turunkan barbel dengan tangan kanannya seolah-olah Barbel itu hanya seberat kurang dari 1 kg. "Jadi Raikage-sama, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kita dalam perang kali ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup logis perihal perang ini langsung dilontarkan oleh Darui. Dan memang dalam perang, kita harus mengenai secara jelas siapa yang akan menjadi lawan maupun kawan.

Raikage mengangguk mengerti. "Lawan kita adalah _SS-Rank Missing-nin_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto sementara kawan kita mungkin kelima negara besar." Seketika Darui langsung menyipitkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Raikage. Bagaimana mungkin lawan mereka hanya satu orang dalam perang kali ini, apalagi lawannya kelima negara besar shinobi. Gila, menurut Darui begitupula dengan Cee. Tetapi sebelum kedua bertanya, Raikage melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Missing-nin itu tidak sendirian, tetapi ia bersama dengan desa yang dulu sudah musnah di tangan Aliansi Iwa-Kiri-Kumo yaitu Uzushiogakure. Dan menurut pihak Iwagakure, desa itu baru-baru dibangun dan didalamnya berkumpul ratusan Missing-nin dari berbagai desa ..." Raikage menjeda sejenak kemudian mengcengkram erat barbel di tangan kanannya hingga hancur. " ... dan yang terakhir kenapa aku mau ikut serta ... "

Seketika ruangan itu langsung sunyi. Baik Cee maupun Darui tidak mau menyela Kage mereka karena takut kena marah mengingat Pria berbadan kekar itu memiliki tempramen pemarah tingkat akut. " ... Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto adalah keturunan dari Namikaze Minato. Orang tercepat yang pernah hidup di dunia shinobi ini." Seketika Cee dan Darui membulatkan mata mereka mendengar fakta bahwa orang yang pernah membantai ribuan shinobi Iwagakure mempunyai keturunan.

"Hmmnn ... kami mengerti Raikage-sama." Ujar Cee mewakili. "Kalau boleh tau, kapan dan dimana perang itu akan berlangsung?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kalau waktu, sepertinya masih lama karena dunia shinobi saat ini juga memiliki masalah yang lain. Yaitu Organisasi bernama Akatsuki yang telah menculik Yugito." Jelas Raikage. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, tersirat ekspresi kemarahan dari pria kekar itu ketika menyebut nama organisasi yang telah menculik salah satu senjata andalan desanya yaitu _Jinchuriki Niibi_.

"Tapi kenapa anda memerintahkan semua shinobi kita untuk bersiap-siap?" Tanya Darui yang tampaknya bingung dengan perang ini, itu karena perangnya masih lama akan berlangsung tetapi Raikage mereka malah memerintahkan shinobi-nya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Hanya sebagai pencagahan jika saja pihak lawan malah menyerang kita tanpa memikirkan mengenai Akatsuki." Jawab Raikage. Tetapi betapa salahnya kau Raikage-sama karena Naruto juga memikirkan masalah mengenai Akatsuki ini.

.

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Sato **_

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan terdapat sebuah meja beserta kursi tempat seseorang untuk bekerja. Pada kursi itu seorang wanita berambut merah maron tengah membaca sebuah gulungan dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut. Itu karena gulungan yang baca sama seperti gulungan lain yang diterima Konogakure dan Kumogakure. Yaitu gulungan mengenai perang yang akan berlangsung.

Namun dibalik keterkejutannya mengenai berita ini, wanita itu juga bingung ingin membalas surat itu dengan balasan apa. 'YA' itu berarti ia dan desanya akan dianggap penghianat oleh pahlawan desa mereka dalam Perang Saudara 3 tahun silang yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Baginya, Naruto tidak bisa ia hianati mengingat kontribusinya. Tetapi jika ia menjawab 'TIDAK' maka hasilnya mungkin saja 1 atau 2 Negara besar Shinobi akan mengecap desanya dengan sebutan pengecut.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Mei Terumi itu mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian menggulung kembali gulungan kemudian meletakkannya pada permukaan meja kerjanya. "Ini benar-benar membingungkan." Sebuah gumaman tanda saat ini ia tengah dilanda dilema antara penghianat dan pengecut. Tetapi baginya lebih baik dicap 'pengecut' daripada harus menghianati Naruto.

"Ada apa Mizukage-sama? sepertinya isi gulungan itu membuat anda pusing." Ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Mizukage itu. Tampaknya ia juga penasaran dengan isi gulungan itu sampai-sampai membuat dirinya tidak tahan untuk mengambil dan membaca gulungan itu, tetapi niatnya ia urungkan.

"Iwagakure mendeklarasikan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan lawannya adalah Uzushiogakure. Apa kau punya saran Ao?" Seketika pria bernama Ao itu langsung membulatkan mata ketika mendengar berita ini.

"Saranku tentu saja adalah kita memihak Uzushiogakure, Mizukage-sama." Tanpa pikir panjang, Ao langsung memberikan saran kepada Mei tanpa memikirkan apa hasil dari sarannya itu.

"Tapi hal itu mungkin akan membuat kita dicap pengecut atau lebih buruknya merusak citra desa kita karena memihak Naruto-san." Kata Mei.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kita harus melawan Naruto-san. Aku lebih baik dicap 'pengecut' daripada seorang 'penghianat'." Entah kenapa Ao memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Mei. Seketika wanita itu langsung menyungging sebuah senyum tipis karena Ao masih memegang erat rasa hormatnya kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Ao, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita harus mendiskusikan hal ini bersama Naruto-san terlebih dahulu."

"Tentu saja. Jadi sebaiknya kita jangan membalas gulungan itu sebelum kita berdiskusi dengan Naruto-san." Kata Ao dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Mei Terumi.

.

* * *

_**Sunagakure no Sato**_

"Jadi ... apa keputusanmu Gaara?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang memakai riasan wajah kepada pemuda berambut merah bata yang tengah duduk pada kursi kerjanya. Pemuda selaku Kazekage itu baru saja membaca dan menjelaskan perihal gulungan yang baru saja ia terima.

"Tentu saja, kita akan ikut dalam perang ini ,... ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan bahwa Sunagakure adalah Desa Shinobi yang patut mendapatkan hormat dari desa lain." Jelas pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Tapi kita di pihak mana?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang membawa sebuah kipas besar di punggungnya bernama Sabaku Temari, kakak dari Godaime-Kazekage Gaara.

"Itu yang membuatku bingung, ... tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kita menunggu informasi dari Naruto." Jelas Gaara mengutarakan uneg-uneg di kepalanya.

.

_**Skip Time**_

Keesokan harinya Naruto akhirnya mengirimkan sebuah gulungan mengenai rencana yang ia telah buat bersama ayahnya dan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Arashi serta seluruh shinobi Uzushiogakure. Kirigakure dan Sunagakure selaku aliansi dari Uzushiogakure langsung menyungging sebuah seringai setelah membaca gulungan berisi rencana dari Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat bagus walaupun ada satu salah satu dari mereka yang harus menjadi korban dari rencana ini.

Tetapi itu bukan halangan bagi kedua Aliansi Naruto, mengingat apabila rencana itu berhasil maka bisa sekitar 75% kemenangan pasti milik mereka.

...

Sementara di tempat entah berantah. Sekelompok hologram tengah berkumpul mendiskusikan sesuatu. Hal yang kelompok itu diskusikan tidak lain adalah masalah perang ini yang menurut mereka adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempercepat tujuan dari Organisasi mereka, walaupun perangnya belum dipastikan akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"Khukukuku ... Dengan perang ini. Dunia akan mengetahui apa sebenarnya rasa sakit itu. Dan kita Akatsuki, sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengambil seluruh Bijuu yang tersisah." Ujar Hologram berwujud pria berambut model jabrik dengan mata berpola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Tetapi aku tekankan pada kalian untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dan malah membuat member kita akan berkurang." Tambah Hologram.

"HA'I LEADER BOKEP!" Jawab Hologram yang lain membuat orang dikatai menjadi kesal dengan nama pemberian salah satu membernya itu.

.

.

Tampaknya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang akan berlangsung ini. Bukan hanya dua pihak yang saling berperang melainkan tiga karena Akatsuki dengan lantang mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka akan ikut serta dalam perang ini walaupun rencana dari Naruto maupun Akatsuki masih belum diketahui.

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

**Yoooo ... bertemu lagi dengan saya, Author Newbie yang sudah sangat terlambat mengupdate Fic-Fic miliknya dengan alasan Laptop rusak. Bagi para Reader yang mengira itu cuman alasan saya agar dapat mengabaikan Fic milik saya. Anda salah besar karena memang Laptop saya itu lompat dari atas mejad dan tidak mengajak saya :v .  
**

**Oke ... Abaikan ucapan bodoh diatas dan kembali ke masalah Fic ini. Dilihat dari Chapter ini, maka sudah dipastikan PDS-4 bakalan terjadi. Maka dari itu saya memberi sedikit bocoran mengenai PDS-nya. PDS-4 ini akan terjadi setelah Arc [Pain] jadi kalian harus bersabar mengenai perang ini. Kenapa saya memakai alur seperti ini. Itu karena jika PDS saya majukan, maka yang terjadi malah alurnya malah ngawur menurut saya sendiri ... Tehe~**

**Chapter ini merupakan penutupan dari Acr [Early PDS-4?] dan Chapter depan merupakan Arc baru yaitu Arc [Tenchi Bridge].**

* * *

**Saatnya untuk membalas Review dari Akun Sejuta Umat yaitu pengguna Fasilitas Guest :v **

Lucifer : Hn! oke Vak :v ... ane bakalan ngasi pelajaran ke kakek kecil itu ... Khuukukukukuku

OohSeHyunie : Sepertinya anda harus bersabar dulu mengenai PDS-nya :v ... tunggu aja setelah Arc [Pain]

it : Haaaa ... Pair ... Pair dan Pair :v ... Ane belum mikir kesono vak :v ... apalagi Itachi yg anda tanyakan.

kaiLa : Hn! tentu saja, Itachi saya buat tidka langsung menerima tawaran dari Naruto. Toh dia Shinobi yang jenius (Menurut ane sihh).

Ndah D Amay : Maaf karena si Kuso Saru saya buat ditangkep Akatsuki. Itu karena saya mempunyai rencana tersendiri mengenai para Bijuu selain Sanbi dan Kyuubi ... Tujuan dari Naruto menyuruh Itachi menjadi mata-mata di Akatsuki akan terjawab di Chapter depan ... Dan yang terakhir, Masalah penyerangan Pain. Hmmmnn ... saya samakan dengan yang di Canon urutan alurnya, walaupun sebagian besar akan saya ubah.

kiroi senko : Hn! Oke Vak :v ... tunggu aja setelah lebaran ... Ane bakalan kerja sama dengan si Author Bejat untuk buat *hem-hem* _Lemon._

zubaidi : Tentu saja Fic ini bakalan puanjang buanget seperi Fic "Dark Uzumaki Naruto"

haris senju : Itu karena ane punya rencana mengenai para Bijuu.

SomBroHoz : Mengenai Mode Kurama. Untuk Karin sudah pasti ada ... Tetapi untuk Naruto, Hmmnn ... ane harus pikir tujuh keliling dolo :v

dark uzumaki : Udh kejawab di Chapter ini.

White Rose : Setelah Jiraiya dan Arashi berhenti mesum #Plakk ... Bercanda, di Arc depan bakalan ada kok.

**Untuk yg Review 'Lanjut' ... 'Next' ... De el el ... Nih saya udah lanjut :v**

* * *

Bagi kalian yang ingin menanyakan hal-hal menyangkut Fic ataupun yang lain. Bisa Add FB saya yaitu Muhammad Al-Hisnun

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM. Karena Review dari kalian merupakan bahan bakar saya untuk melanjutkan Fic._  
_

.

_._

_._

_._

**Sebelum Out! ... Saya mengucapkan selamat berbuka puasa bagi yang kalian menjalankan.  
**

**.**

**Ryusuke Out .  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author © **Ryusuke Akairyuu

**Rate : M** (For Safety)

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship.

**Pair :** Naruto X Kushina – Karin X ?

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary : **Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha dan menyandang status Missing-nin, Naruto bersama adiknya Karin dan Kushina memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka Uzushiogakure, disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin yaitu kedamaian untuk dunia shinobi.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

"Jadi ... sebenarnya apa tujuan dari pertemuanmu dengan Orochimaru, Sasori?" Tanya seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memandang dengan seksama keadaan desa Uzushiogakure. Sasori selaku orang yang di tanya langsung menoleh ke sang penanya. Pemuda pirang yang merupakan tokoh utama Fic ini memakai pakaian santai berupa kaos putih bergambar pusaran air di bagian tengah, celana 3/4 hitam serta tidak lupa sepatu standari shinobi biru tua.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasori pun menoleh ke pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Sebenarnya hanya membicarakan sesuatu." Pemuda pirang itu pun mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa pertanyaan sudah terjawab tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari pemandangan desanya yang mulai berkembang. "Oh iya Naruto ... " Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasori ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh ikut bersamamu ke Jembatan Tenchi, kalau saja Orochimaru membawa bantuan aku bisa membantumu melawannya."

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut. Toh, ini juga adalah urusanmu dengan si Ular Brengsek itu." Agaknya pemuda pirang itu merasa tidak suka ketika menyebut nama orang yang telah membunuh orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakek, Sarutobi Hiruzen sang _Sandaime-Hokage. _"Lagipula aku yakin ucapanmu mengenai bala bantuan kurasa ada benarnya mengingat Ular itu cukup licik." Tambah Naruto masih dengan nada ketidaksukaannya.

"Hn! Arigatou Naruto." Kata Sasori kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan putih. "Dan sekali-kali aku mau mencoba gulungan pemberian Mendiang Chiyo-baasan ini." Tambahnya namun kali ini sedikit pelan karena secara tidak langsung dirinya-lah penyebab kematian Nenek Chiyo.

"Doita ... " Balas Naruto. "Dan aku juga penasaran dengan gulungan itu. Pastilah Jutsu itu sangat hebat sehingga ia mewariskannya kepadamu." Tambah Naruto sembari memperhatikan gulungan yang dipegang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan seksama.

Sasori mengankat gulungan itu sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Bisa dikatakan ini adalah Tehnik Kugutsu terkuat milik Chiyo-baasan." Kata Pemuda itu dengan nada pelan. "Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat? tiga hari lagi pertemuannya akan terjadi." Tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Besok pagi." Jawab Naruto direspon anggukan oleh Sasori. "Dan Karin-chan, Kushina-chan, Kiyoshi dan Tayuya-neechan juga akan ikut." Sasori menoleh ke Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Wanita galak itu juga ikut?" Tanyanya memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah.

"Wanita galak hee ... " Naruto seketika menyeringai. " ... memangnya kenapa kalau dia ikut?" Tanya Naruto kemudian dengan wajah pura-pura penasaran.

"Kau tahu 'kan, wanita sangat galak ... apalagi pertemuan ini melibatkan mantan atasannya." Jawab Sasori. Ia memang sudah mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai Tayuya. Gadis berambut merah yang dulunya adalah anak buah dari Orochimaru.

"Dia sendiri yang ingin ikut." Itulah balasan singkat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Sesaat itulah Sasori langsung mendecih pelan karena misi kali ini, ia akan bersama dengan gadis bernama Tayuya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'wanita galak'. Sebutan itu tidak diberikan tanpa alasan oleh pengguna _Kugutsu _itu. Alasan ia memberikan sebutan itu adalah setiap dirinya dan Tayuya bertemu pasti gadis itu selalu saja berdebat dengannya dan tidak lupa saling melempar ejekan dan Deathglare yang membuat Sasori harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menusuk Tayuya dengan _Kugutsu _miliknya.

"_Sepertinya aku baru saja menyesal untuk ikut bersama Naruto ke Jembatan Tenchi_." Batin Sasori lesuh. Di sisi Naruto, ia pun tersenyum tipis mendengar batinan dari Sasori. Berterima kashlah pada kemampuannya membaca pikiran seseorang walaupun kemampuan itu juga sedikit mengganggunya ketika banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Hahaha ... " Naruto tertawa pelan sehingga membuat Sasori kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya pengguna _Kugutsu _itu.

"Kulihat dari ekspresimu tadi, sepertinya kau menyesal mau ikut."

"Hoiii ... siapa juga yang menyesal pirang!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pirang, Dalang Boneka!"

"Durian berjalan!"

"Jomblo!"

**_Dong!_**

Cibiran yang dilayangkan Naruto seketika membuat Sasori menundukkan kepalanya . Sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi, ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Semenit kemudian tawa Naruto akhirnya reda. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal setelah tertawa, Naruto menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Sabar Sasori ... aku yakin kau bisa menaklukkan Tayuya-neechan kok." Kata Naruto masih menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasori langsung mendongak dan mendelik Naruto.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan wanita galak macam dia Naruto." Balasnya masih delikannya.

"Oke-Oke ... " Naruto bangkit dari acara duduknya. " ... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan memberitahukan ke Tayuya-neechan kalau kau juga ikut." Sedetik setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

...

...

...

* * *

Di sebuah rungan terlihat tiga manusia berbeda-beda bentuk fisik. Yang pertama adalah seorang kakek yang bisa dibilang sudah tua dan mungkin bila ia tidak keras kepala, ia mungkin sudah dimasukkan ke panti jompo. Kakek tua itu mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang kecil namun berbanding terbalik dengan hidungnya yang berurukan besar. Ia adalah Oonoki, _Sandaime-Tsuchikage _pemimpin dari desa _Iwagakure. _Oonoki saat ini tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya sebagai _Tsuchikage _sambil memandangi dua gulungan yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Apa hanya ini balasan dari keempat desa besar yang lain?" Tanya Oonoki kepada dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya. Dengan pelan kedua orang itu menganggukkan pelan tanda bahwa memang baru kedua gulungan itu yang mereka terima dari kelima negara besar shinobi di _Elemental Nation_.

"Bagaimana dengan Kirigakure dan Sunagakure?" Tanya Oonoki lagi.

"Kami kurang tahu Tsuchikage-sama." Balas salah satu dari mereka yaitu pria berbadan di atas rata-rata.

Orang kedua yang merupakan seorang wanita langsung berbisik pelan ke pria itu. "Haaa ... Akatsuchi kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, Jiji pasti akan marah lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Tsuchikage-sama akan marah Kurotsuchi?" Berbeda dengan wanita yang diketahui bernama Kurotsuchi itu. Pria itu malah mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria itu, Kurotsuchi langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Oonoki yang terlihat mengkerutkan kening berkeriputnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu? apa kalian berdua benar-benar sudah mengirim pesan ke pihak Kirigakure dan Sunagakure?" Tanya Oonoki dengan nada membentak kepada keduanya. Seperti dugaan Kurotsuchi, Kakek tua benar-benar marah. Mungkin karena dirinya sudah tua membuatnya mudah sekali untuk marah walaupun alasan ia marah cuman sepele.

"Maa~Maa ... jangan marah Tsuchikage-sama, bisa-bisa encok anda kambuh lagi."

"Apa kau bilang Akatsuchi, ... kau mau a-"

_**Jedeer! Kraak!**_

Ucapan dari Oonoki yang ia ucapkan sembari ingin turun dari kursinya langsung terhenti ketika apa yang diucapkan oleh pria bernama Akatsuchi itu benar terjadi yaitu Encok dari _Tsuchikage_ itu akhirnya kambuh. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan keringat mengucur dari kening keriputnya tanda bahwa ia kini merasa tersiksa dengan sakit punggung yang sudah lama ia derita.

"Tuh kan benar, encok anda kambuh lagi." Kata Akatsuchi sambil berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Oonoki dengan maksud untuk membantu kakek tua itu.

"Jangan mendekat Akasuchi!" Larang Oonoki sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke Akatsuchi untuk mempertegas larangan darinya.

"Dasar kakek tua keras kepala." Begitulah gerutuan dari Kurotsuchi melihat kakeknya itu. "Ayo kita pergi Akatsuchi! biar saja Jiji melawan encoknya seorang diri." Akatsuchi menoleh ke Kurotsuchi sambil menganggak pelan. Selanjutnya, Kurotsuchi pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju pintu keluar diikuti Akatsuchi meninggalkan Oonoki yang masih berkutat melawan encoknya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya encok dari Oonoki perlahan rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang. Dan setelah itu pun ia langsung membuka gulungan pertama yang bertuliskan _'__Kumogakure_'. Kata demi kata Oonoki baca secara perlahan, dan setelah selesai ia pun langsung menyungging senyum tipis karena pihak dari _Komogakure _setuju dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengarahkan hampir seluruh kekuatan tempur mereka. Setelah selesai, Oonoki menggulung kembali gulungan itu dan menaruh kembali pada tempatnya, Dan setelahnya ia mengambil gulungan yang kedua bertuliskan '_Konohagakure_' dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa ini? Konoha hanya mengirim pasukan Anbu mereka." gumamnya setelah membaca bagian yang bertuliskan kekuatan tempur yang Konohagakure kerahkan. Toh memang hanya itu yang bisa Konogakure kerahkan mengingat mereka bisa dibilang terbagi atas dua pihak. Tsunade adalah pihak pertama yang menolak keras permintaannya sedangkan pihak Danzou yang menerima permintaan itu karena ia memiliki rencana tersendiri pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 nantinya.

"Tapi tak apalah ... Kami bertiga sudah cukup untuk memusnahkan bocah itu beserta desa tercintanya." Gumam Oonoki. Dan kedepannya ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi entah apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiga desa ini saat rencana dari Naruto dan juga Akatsuki mereka lihat.

...

...

...

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Keesokan harinya sinar hangat dari sang mentari mulai menyinari desa kecil bernama Uzushiogakure. Para penduduk dari desa itu satu per satu memulai kembali aktivitas keseharian mereka. Para pemilik toko yang membuka toko mereka, anak-anak kecil yang kelak ketika dewasa nanti ingin menjadi Shinobi hebat untuk melindungi desa tercinta mereka terlihat berjalan beriringan menuju ke Akademi Ninja Uzushiogakure dan aktivitas-aktivitas lain para penduduk.

Sementara itu tepat di depan pintu keluar _Kekkai _penghalang desa Uzushiogakure, beberapa orang berpakaian Jounin lengkap tengah berkumpul untuk memulai perjalanan mereka menuju ke Jembatan Tenchi. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini pikiran Naruto hanya tertuju pada satu hal yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya dimana pikirannya dipenuhi dengan masalah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang akan desa mereka lakukan. Saking fokusnya pikirannya saat ini yaitu 'Menghancurkan Orochimaru' sampai-sampai sapaan selamat pagi dari Sasori, Tayuya dan kedua penjaga gerbang hanya ia tanggapi dengan dua huruf konsonan yang ia ucapkan dengan datar.

"Naruto-kun!" Tampaknya kekasih dari Naruto yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, agak terganggu dengan sikap Naruto pagi ini. Dan ia berniat membuat Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini dengan cara memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan nada lembut.

"Hn! ada apa?" Tanya Naruto masih datar.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu Naruto-kun, aku jadi terganggu." Jawab Kushina dengan nada jengkel dan tidak lupa ia mengatakannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, tapi setidaknya jawab gunakan wajah papan cucian milikmu itu sebelum waktunya tiba." Tambahnya dengan nada sebal menasehati kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memasangnya sekarang Kushina-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi namun kali ini tidak dengan datar.

"Kan sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, itu sangat mengganggu." Jawab gadis berambut merah panjang itu. Karin yang berada di samping Kushina hanya memilih diam daripada harus ikut nimbrung perbinc tangan keduanya begitupula dengan Kiyoshi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Lain Naruto dan Kushina, lain pula dengan Sasori dan Tayuya, dari awal mereka bertemu saling lempar Deathglare terjadi sampai sekarang. Beginilah yang terjadi apabila keduanya bertemu. Sebenarnya awal mula mereka saling mengenal, hubungan mereka tidak separah ini. Namun setelah beberapa hari saling bertemu satu sama lain keduanya mulai merasa tidak suka satu sama lain, itu karena suatu hari secara tidak sengaja, Sasori menabrak Tayuya dan kedua buah dada gadis itu dipegang oleh Sasori dan hasilnya seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tch! Kalau aku tahu kau juga ingin pergi, maka aku tidak akan mau mengikuti misi ini." Begitulah umpatan ketidaksukaan dari Tayuya perihal ikutnya Sasori dalam misi kali ini. Awalnya ketika ia mendengar Naruto akan bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Dengan antusias ia meminta kepada pemuda pirang itu untuk mengikuti perjalanan kali ini, tetapi kemarin setelah Naruto memberitahukan bahwa Sasori juga ikut dalam misi ini

"Aku pun begitu." Balas Sasori yang juga dengan nada ketidaksukaannya. "Dan bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta ikut misi ini." Tambahnya.

"Hmmpt ... itu memang benar, aku ingin ikut karena aku mau melihat Si Ular itu mati di depan mataku." Ucap Tayuya mengutaran alasannya untuk ikut dalam misi ini setelah dirinya mengkerutucutkan bibir.

"Hey ... apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan wanita galak ... aku mempunyai firasat apabila kau nanti bertemu dengan Orochimaru, akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan bagimu."

"Aku sudah tau dasar Dalang Boneka!"

"Aku cuman memperingatkanmu Wanita galak, agar kau bisa mengurungkan niatmu untuk ikut."

"Bisa kalian semua hentikan hal ini." Karin yang mulai risih mendengar keempat orang itu berdebat akhirnya buka suara untuk menghentikan mereka. "Kapan kita berangkat kalau begini?" Tanyanya kemudian hingga membuat keempatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Namun detik selanjutnya keempatnya kembali menoleh ke lawan bicara mereka untuk melanjutkannya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Karin yang memang ada benarnya mengenai kapan mereka akan berangkat jika keempatnya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sektika Karin, Kiyoshi dan kedua penjaga pintu _Kekkai _langsung membuang nafas.

...

Setelah berlangsung selama hampir dua puluh menit, keempatnya pun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan langsung berangkat setelah kedua penjaga pintu _Kekkai _membuka jalan keluarnya. Sebagai Shinobi yang mempunyai kemampuan sensor Naruto berada di barisan terdepan. Dibelakangnya adalah Karin, Kushina dan Tayuya. Sementara di barisan paling belakang adalah Kiyoshi dan Sasori.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama hampir satu jam menyusuri hutan. Seketika orang yang berada di barisan paling depan yaitu Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika sensor miliknya mendeteksi keberadaan chakra dalam kelompok kecil dengan jarak sekitar 100 meter dibelakang mereka. "_Sepertinya perkataan Riku dan Izuki benar mengenai Iwagakure yang mulai melakukan pergerakan_." Dalam keadaan melompat ke arah pohon yang lain, Naruto melirik kebelakang sejenak sambil membatin.

"Sasori ... Kiyoshi!" Kedua orang disebuat namanya oleh Naruto merespon dengan gumaman pelan dan sedetik setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung berhenti di atas sebuah dahan pohon. Sedangkan Naruto dan para gadis juga berhenti, namun sedikt jauh dari keduanya.

"Kau siap ekor kuda?" Tanya Sasori sembari mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung khas pengguna _Kugutsu. _Dimana kedua tangannya berada di depan tubuh serta kedua lututnya yang sedikit ditekuk.

"Kau sendiri dalang boneka?" Kiyoshi yang tidak mau kalah dari pria berambut merah di samping itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Setengah menit kemudian ratusan kunai langsung beterbangan ke mereka dari arah depan. Dengan cepat Kiyoshi langsung merapalkan _Handseal _kemudian mengucapkan nama jutsu yang akan ia kelurkan. "_**Fuuton : Daitoppa!**_"

_**Zwuush!**_

_**Trank! Trank! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Seketika sebuah hembusan angin berukuran sedang langsung muncul dari Kiyoshi dan menyapu bersih ratusan kunai tersebut hingga terlempar ke segala arah dan menancap di pohon, tanah dan objek di area tersebut. Dan tak berselang lama 20 Shinobi yang mengenakan ikat kepala _Iwagakure _langsung bermunculan di depan mereka berdua.

"Ternyata benar apa kata Riku dan Izuki, kalian memang ingin melaksanakan perang ini sesegera mungkin rupanya." Sambil menegakkan kembali badannya setelah mengeluarkan _Fuuton _sebelumnya, Kiyoshi berujar demikian sambil memandang satu per satu shinobi Iwagakure di depannya.

"Benar ... kami ingin melihat kalian semua musnah sesegara mungkin." Balas salah dari mereka dengan nada meremehkan seolah-olah ia sudah mengetahui masa depan dimana Uzushiogakure hancur di tangan desa mereka beserta aliansi.

Kiyoshi melirik Sasori sejenak dan dibalas anggukan pelan. "Baiklah ... kita tahan mereka sampai Naruto tiba." Kata Kiyoshi, dan setelah itulah ia langsung merapalkan _Handseal _sedangkan Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas ninja yang terpasang di bagian belakang agak kekiri pada pinggulnya.

**_Poft!_**

Gulungan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasori langsung meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih, setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihatlah sebuah _Kugutsu _yang mempunya empat lengan dengan pedang hitam pada masing-masing lengannya. "Ayooo!" Ucap Sasori dibalas anggukan oleh Kiyoshi yang baru saja menyelesaikan Handseal miliknya.

"_**Fuuton : Shinku Renpa!**_"

Seketika para shinobi Iwagakure langsung melompat ke segala arah tepat setelah Kiyoshi melakukan serangan pertama dengan menciptakan puluhan pedang angin berukuran tipis yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Melihat lawannya melompat menghindari serangan miliknya, Kiyoshi melirik Sasori sepintas. Terlihat Pengguna Kugutsu itu mengangguk sejenak mengerti apa maksud dari lirikan Kiyoshi.

"_**Henko : Toya!**_" Setelah berujar singkat menyebut nama jutsu miliknya. Keempat Katana pada Kugutsu milik Sasori seketika berubah menjadi sebuah _Toya _(Tongkat Panjang). Dan setelah perubahan senjata selesai dengan sempurna, Sasori mulai menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jari yang pada ujungnya terlihat sebuah benang chakra yang terhubung dengan Kugutsu miliknya. Detik selanjutnya, Kugutsu bernama Kuroshiki itupun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke salah satu Shinobi Iwagakure yang jaraknya lumayan dekat.

...

Beralih ke Naruto dan laiinya, saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di atas dahan pohon sembari fokus pada pertarungan Sasori dan Kiyoshi melawan 20 Shinobi berikat kepala Iwagakure. Sebenarnya Karin, Kushina dan Tayuya merasa tidak enak dengan pemandangan ini, dimana kedua rekan mereka bertarung melawan musuh yang sepuluh kali lipat dari keduanya.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina akhirnya menegur kekasihnya itu. Namun Naruto malah mengidahkan teguran itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu agar dapat melewati masalah ini dengan cepat. Karena prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah Orochimaru seorang.

"Hey Naruto!" Kali ini giliran Tayuya yang menegur namun dengan nada yang lumayan keras hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kita hanya berdiam diri disini dan tidak membantu kedua orang bodoh itu." Walaupun diakhir ucapannya terdengar mengejek, tetapi tidak dapat ia pungkuri bahwa saat ini bisa dikatan ia khawatir melihat keduanya.

"Nee-chan benar! aku bukan tipe orang yang hanya berdiam diri ketika melihat keluarga kita dalam masalah Nii-chan!" Tampaknya Karin mulai kesal pada Naruto yang menurutnya mengambil keputusan salah dimana menyuruh Kiyoshi dan Sasori bertarung melawan musuh sedangkan mereka hanya berdiam diri menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Maka dari itu diamlah Karin-chan!" Ketiga gadis itu seketika terkejut saat Naruto membentak adiknya sendiri dengan nada datar. "Itulah saat ini yang aku sedang pikirkan ... bagaimana cara kita untuk lolos dari masalah ini tanpa membuat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Tambah Naruto masih datar mengutaran alasannya kenapa memilih untuk tidak ikut bertarung.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda hari ini Nii-chan!" Begitulah balasan yang terdengar pelan oleh Karin mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hari ini. Ia memang sudah mengetahui hal ini namun ia tetap tidak bisa membantah perkataan dari Naruto.

"Persetan dengan masalah yang akan terjadi kedepannya." Akhirnya Tayuya tidak bisa lagi menahan apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini. "Aku lebih baik menghadapi masalah besar ketimbang harus kehilang aggota keluargaku." Seketika mantan bawahannya Orochimaru itu langsung melompat dari dahan pohon tersebut meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Haa ... " Naruto mendesah pelan melihat kepergian Tayuya namun disisi lain ia juga merasa senang mendengar ucapan dari Tayuya sebelum ia pergi. " ... Baiklah, kita juga pergi. Tapi ingat! jangan membunuh ataupun dibunuh. Cukup dengan membuat mereka pingsan." Senyum langsung mengembang pada mulut Kushina dan Karin. Dan setelah itulah ketiganya langsung melompat dari dahan pohon tempat mereka mengikuti Tayuya yang sudah agak jauh dari mereka.

...

Kembali ke pertarungan. Dimana terlihat Sasori yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya namun Kugutsu miliknya mulai menyerang begitupula Kiyoshi yang saat ini terlihat beradu Taijutsu melawan satu dari dua puluh musuh mereka. Namun tanpa ia sadari, satu lagi shinobi Iwagure tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di belakangnya dengan kunai yang siap ditusukkan ke punggungnya.

_**Duag! **_

Tetapi sebelum kunai milik shinobi itu menusuk punggung Kiyoshi. Sebuah pukulan mentah langsung bersarang tepat di wajah yang ternyata dilancarkan oleh Tayuya kepada shinobi Iwagakure itu. Beberapa dari lawan mereka pun mendecih kesal karena ketiga orang yang mereka kira melarikan diri ternyata memlih kembali dan membatu Sasori dan Kiyoshi.

"Terima kasih Tayuya-san!" Kiyoshi mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Tayuya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari lawan yang berada di depannya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Tayuya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kanan dimana dua lagi musuh berlari ke arahnya dengan kunai di masing-masing kedua tangan mereka.

**_Tap!_** _**Tap!**_

Beberapa meter sebelum kedua lawannya itu mencapai dirinya. Karin dan Kushina mendarat tepat di kedua sisisnya dengan kuda-kuda bertarung yang sudah disiapkan oleh keduanya. "Akhirnya Pirang itu menyerah juga." Ucap Tayuya agak senang melihat kedatangan keduanya yang berarti Naruto akhirnya mengijinkan mereka untuk membantu.

"Aku dan Karin-chan ambil yang kanan!" Ujar Kushina dibalas anggukan oleh kedua gadis berambut merah didekatnya itu. Dan setelah itu, ketiganya langsung berlari ke arah dua lawan mereka.

Di sisi Karin dan Kushina. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Kushina mengeluarkan satu kunai dan melemparnya ke arah target mereka yang jaraknya sekitar 7,45 meter di depan mereka. Dengan sigap, lawan mereka melompat kekiri menghindari kunai tersebut. Tetapi, belum sempat lawan mereka mendarat. Karin langsung menerjangnya dengan pukulan tangan kanan hingga membuat lawannya terpental kebelakang.

_**Sreeet!**_

Namun pukulan Karin yang tidak terlalu keras membuat lawannya berhasil memperbaiki posisi dan mendarat dengan baik walaupun agak terseret beberapa centimeter. Baik Karin maupun Kushina hendak melanjutkan serangan mereka, tetapi mereka langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendapati dua lagi shinobi Iwagakure mendarat di belakang mereka. Dengan cepat Kushina langsung beralih ke belakang Karin kemudian saling menempelkan punggung mereka dengan maksud melindungi sisi belakang.

Keduanya saling menoleh satu sama dan mengangguk. Dan detik selanjutnya keduanya secara bersamaan merapalkan Handseal sambil menarik nafas. Tidak mau kalah dengan Karin dan Kushina. Ketiga Shinobi Iwagakure itu ikut merapalkan kemudian berjongkok dan menghentakkan telapak tangan mereka pada permukaan tanah.

"_**Katon : Endan!**_"

"_**Doton : Doryuheki!**_"

Secara bersamaan kedua belah pihak mengeluarkan Ninjutsu mereka. Karin dan Kushina mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulut mereka yang diarahkan pada lawan mereka yang ternyata di depan mereka sudah mencuat sebuah dinding tanah yang berasal dari permukaan tanah.

_**Blaaaar!**_

...

Beralih ke bagian atas dimana Naruto yang sudah tiba langsung membantu Sasori untuk mengatasi lawan yang dihadapinya. Dan hanya dalam beberapa menit sepuluh Shinobi Iwagakure langsung tumbang oleh keduanya. Disaat Karin dan Kushina mengeluarkan Ninjutsu mereka, Naruto yang dalam keadaan melayang menoleh ke bawah sambil menghela nafas.

"_Haaaa ... mereka tidak mendengarkanku._" Batin Naruto melihat kedua gadis itu. Walaupun serangan mereka dapat dihadang dengan dinding tanah. Mungkin saja jika tidak melakukan hal itu, salah satu dari Shinobi Iwagakure akan tewas terpanggang dan tewas sehingga mengakibatkan pihak Iwagakure menjadi kesal dan akhirnya memecah terjadinya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang memang akan terjadi.

Perhatian Naruto kemudian ia alihkan kedepan ketika dua lawannya berniat menyerangnya dengan lima kunai di masing-masing tangan mereka yang siap dilemparkan kepadanya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya lalu mendahului keduanya melempar. Beberapa meter setelah kunai itu melesat, Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Sial!" Umpat kedua lawan Naruto ketika melihat pemuda pirang menghilang. Dan detik selanjutnya mata keduanya membulat sempurna ketika Kugutsu milik Sasori menukik tajam ke arah mereka dengan empat Toya yang siap dihantamkan kepada mereka.

**_Duag! Duag!_**

**_Zwuush!_**

Suara hantaman benda tumpul diikuti suara benda jatuh dari ketinggian langsung terdengar ketika Kugutsu Sasori yang bernama Kuroshiki menghantam kepala mereka dengan masing-masing dua Toya hingga membuat keduanya terhempas kebawah dan menghantam tanah. Dan hasilnya mereka berdua langsung tidak sadarkan diri ketika menghantam tanah.

**_Sriink!_**

Sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tepat di samping Sasori. "Di atas sisa empat dan ... " Gumam Naruto sembari memandang kedepan dimana empat Shinobi Iwagakure juga memandang balik mereka namun ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat kesal. Setelah itu beralih ke bagian bawah dimana Karin, Kushina, Tayuya kini hampir menyelesaikan bagian mereka. " ... dibawah sisa empat juga." Tambahnya ketika melihat keempatnya bertarung serta tidak lupa melihat dua lagi shinobi Iwagakure yang sudah tumbang duluan oleh Kiyoshi.

"Sebaiknya kita juga menyelesaikan bagian ini Naruto." Kata Sasori setelahnya dan direspon oleh Naruto. Pria berambut merah itu kemudian menarik mundur Kugutsu miliknya.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

Naruto yang melakukan tindakan pertama berupa melompat menuju sebuah pohon di samping kirinya sambil merapalkan Handseal. Tidak mau lengah dan kembali menerima serangan kombinasi Naruto dan Sasori. Keempat Shinobi Iwagakure itu membagi dua tugas untuk memperhatikan keduanya.

"Berhati-hatilah ... kali ini pasti serangan kombinasi lagi." ucap salah satu mereke mempertingatkan yang lain dan direspon gumaman pelan dari tiga temannya.

"_**Fuuton : Shinku Renpa!**_" Kata Naruto setelah mendarat dan menyelesaikan Handseal miliknya. Seketika puluhan pedang angin langsung bermunculan di sekitar tubuhnya dan langsung melesat ke arah lawannya. Dengan cepat para lawan Naruto yang menjadi target dari pedang angin tersebut mulai melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan _Fuuton _itu.

Dalam keadaan melayang sembari menghindari pedang angin Naruto, salah satu dari mereka merapalkan Handseal dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_**Katon : Endan!**_" Sebuah semburan api berukuran sedang yang di keluarkan oleh shinobi barusan melesat menuju Naruto melewati sela-sela pepohonan.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dan melemparnya ke arah sebuh batang pohon dimana pohon itu akan menjadi tempat mendarat salah satu lawannya. Dan ketika jarak semburan api sekitar 3,78 meter Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

_**Blaaarrr!**_

Tepat setelah menghilangnya Naruto, semburan api itu pun mengenai dan menyebabkan sebuah ledakan kecil tempat Naruto sebelumnya berada. Dan disaat bersamaan. Kunai Naruto menancap di batang pohon dan memunculkan dirinya yang dengan cepat merapalkan Handseal. "_**Mokuton!**_" Ucapnya sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada batang pohon tempatnya saat ini.

**_Duagghh!_**

Sebuah balok kayu tiba-tiba mencuat dari dahan pohon tersebut dan menghantam wajah shinobi Iwagakure yang dari awal Naruto sudah incar. Seketika wajah dari lawan Naruto langsung memerah terkena ujung balok kayu tersebut hingga membuatnya terjatuh kebawah dan akhirnya pingsan setelah menghantam permukaan tanah.

Beralih ke Sasori yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan serangan-serangan kunai dari dua Shinobi Iwagakure yang menjadi bagiannya. Tetapi bukan Mantan Anggota Akatsuki namanya kalau dia terkena dengan mudah kunai-kunai tersebut. Sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jemarinya, ia melompat kebelakang sehingga kunai dari dua Shinobi Iwagakure hanya mengenai tempat Sasori tadi berpijak.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Dalam keadaan melayang, Sasori mengayunkan kedua lengannya secara horizontal dari kiri ke kanan sehingga Kuroshiki langsung melesat mengikuti ayunan tangannya.

**_Wooshhh!_**

**_Duaaghh!_**

Salah satu dari lawannya langsung terhantam Toya yang diayunkan Kuroshiki yang dalam keaadaan melesat. Hasilnya ia pun seketika tepar di udara terkena dua Toya di bagian perut, melihat satu lagi rekannya tumbang. Lawan Sasori yang tersisah mendecih kesal."Sialan kau!" Umpatnnya penuh kekesalan.

Kembali ke Sasori yang kini sudah mendarat namun jari-jemari miliknya masih setia bergerak dengan indahnya. "Maaf ... tapi aku yang duluan!" Gumam Sasori datar sembari mengubah gerakan jari jemarinya. Hasil dari gerakan itu pun membuat Kuroshiki membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan gas berwarna ungu pekat yang langsung menutupi area tersebut. Bahkan tempat Naruto yang masih bertarung melawan musuh terakhirnya tidak luput dari gas itu.

"Sasori Kamvret!" Teriak Naruto kemudian menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan lawannya yang sudah tidak dapat lagi menghindari penyebaran gas Sasori yang kecepatannya cukup cepat.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula. Kelompok yang bertarung di permukaan tanah berhasil menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dan sesegera mungkin menghindari gas milik Kuroshiki.

...

_**Skip Time**_

Setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan yang mungkin saja akan membuat pihak Iwagakure kesal dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan memulai Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 lebih awal. Naruto dan yang lain langsung melanjutkan perjalan mereka. Selama perjalanan Naruto, Tayuya dan Karin terus-terusan mengomeli Sasori yang seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan gas beracun tanpa memberitahukan kepada mereka. Dan dengan tampang tidak berdosanya Sasori menanggapi omelan keduanya.

"Grrrr ... Kau ini, sudah salah pasang muka tidak berdosa lagi." Begitulah salah satu dari omelan Naruto dan keduanya.

"Sudah-sudah Naruto-kun ... mungkin Sasori-san tidak sengaja. Lagipula dengan begitu kita jadi cepat melanjuutkan perjalanan kita." Lerai Kushina yang akhirnya membuka suara tetapi ia sepertinya berada di pihak netral.

"Tidak sengaja ... Aku bersumpah demi berhentinya Jiji dan Ero-senni mesum. Sasori pasti sengaja." Balas Naruto membuat mereka sweatdrop sejenak karena sumpahnya itu.

"Hei ... Kushina benar, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan yang kusengaja." Balas balik Sasori masih dengan muka tidak berdosanya membuat yang kembali sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya namun kali ini berjalan cukup lama. Memang ada 'ketidaksengajaan yang disengaja', itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka sudah berada di sebuah tanah lapang cukup luas yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Dengan komando dari Naruto. Mereka semua pun menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Kita akan menginap disini!" Ucap Naruto kemudian merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "_**Mokuton : Shincuka no Jusu!**_"

Perlahan empat pilar yang terbuat dari kayu muncul dari dalam permukaan tanah dan langsung membentuk sebuah pondol berukuran sedang. "Ayo kita masuk dan membahas rencana kita." Ujar Naruto yang kini ia ucapkan dengan nada datarnya karena hal yang akan dibahas itu mengenai Orochimaru.

...

...

...

...

_**TBC!**_

**Hehehe ... Chapter yang cukup membosankan bukan (Itu menurut saya sendiri). Oke ... ini adalah Chapter pembuka Arc [Tenchi Bridge] yang akan saya buat sedikit melenceng dari Canon (sebenernya udah melenceng sihh)**

* * *

**Dan kabar baik untuk kita semua ... Akar Kayu kini ada ekstraknya #Plakk ... Woee siapa yang nulis ini.**

**Kabar baiknya bukan soal kulit saya tapi mengenai Pair ... Setelah saya berpikir hingga tujuh kali keliling ... satu lagi Pair yang akan saya buat yaitu SasoTayu ... Tapi keduanya tidak secepat Hiraishin jadiannya ... semuanya butuh proses dan tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat.**

* * *

**Waktunya untuk membalas Review dari kalian pengguna Fasilitas Guest  
**

Ndah D Amay : Maaf yee ... Saya tidak akan mengatakannya ... Dan Hn! benar, Akatsuki ikut andil dalam PDS-4 ... dan itu juga benar lagi, Naruto sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut.

Mao-chan : Hn! Benar ... Konoha akan ikut tapi cuman Root dan mungkin beberapa Shinobi Konoha yang mengetahui hal ini.

fans berat author : Oke vak ... Saya akan pikirkan tujuh keliling dulu :v

Lucifer : Tunggu aja Khukukuku ... Saya bakalan buat si Kakek kecil menderita dengan cara menyuruhnya menelan obat Decolgen vengkok :v

Gaki-kun : Kumogakure ... Konoha ... dan masih rahasia ... he he he ... Maaf yeee

zubaidi : Punya vak :v ... tengok saja di saya punya Bio

shion : Tergantung cuaca #Plakk ... Tidak menentu ... kadang cepet kadang lambat

e n m/airi uzumaki/Lemon : Entar di penutupan Arc ini.

**Aldho Namikaze** : Nge-Flame kok make Akun Guest, Itu artinya Ente cuman berani bacot dibelakang bukannya di depan (Pake Akun) "DASAR TAIK ANJENG YANG KELINDES MOBIL AMBULANS DI DEPAN PONDOKAN KAUM OMO" ... Dan satu lagi Author Dark Kaito-sama pesen ke ane bilang kalau memang anda merasa hebat dengan Nge-Flame karya miliknya. Dia menantang anda untuk membuat Karya Sendiri (Saya juga ikut menantang ente) ... Kalau kagak berani ... 'Potong tuh ente punya'barang' terus jadiin bandul kalung :v ... Sekian dari saya dan juga sedikit uneg-uneg dari Author 'Master diatas Master dalam hal Kebejatan' ... Dark Kaito-sama

* * *

Untuk Readers Lain serta para Author ... saya minta maaf atas kata-kata 'mutiara' barusan.

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya tinggalkanlah jejak berupa Review ... Baik tanggapan atau berupa sebuah saran. Karena Review anda merupakan bahan bakar/penyemangat untuk saya agar melanjutkan Fic ini.

.

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Ryusuke Out .**


	35. Chapter 34

**Tittle : The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki**

**Dislaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M **(Untuk jaga-jaga)

**Genre : **Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Etc.

**Pair : **Naruto X Kushina, Slight Other Pairings

**Warning : **Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary : **Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha dan menyandang status SS-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto bersama adiknya Karin dan Kushina memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka Uzushiogakure, disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin menuntun dunia shinobi menuju kedamaian

...

...

* * *

_**Chapter 34 : Finally Meet Again**_

.

.

"Ughh~ Sempit sekali Kushi-chan."

"A-Aku sedikit lagi sampai Naru-kun ..."

"Si-Sial ... semakin kedalam, semakin sempit saja ... Ughh~!"

"Pelan-pelan Naru-kun!"

"I-Iya nihh ... Aku sudah sangat pelan!" Naruto memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman melakukan kegiatan yang kini ia geluti sekarang. "Benar-benar sempit ... Ughh~!"

"Se-sedikit lagi Naru-kun!"

"Ka-kau benar Kushi-chan ... A-Aku sudah bisa merasakannya ... "

"B-Benarkah Ughh ... "

"Sudah hampir ... "

"Be-Benar Naru-kun ... ak-aku juga sudah merasakannya."

"I-Ini dia ... "

.

.

.

_**Brakk! **_

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?"

Suara dobrakan pintu lalu suara langkah dan disusul teriakan memekkan telinga langsung membuat kedua orang yang kita ketahui adalah dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina langsung menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu dan mendapati empat orang menatapnya dengan wajah melongo tidak percaya. Bahkan Naruto sampai-sampai menghentikan ucapannya barusan.

"Heii ... apa-apaan wajah kalian berempat?" Tanya Naruto kepada keempatnya. Karena saat ini Naruto melihat wajah keempatnya yang dalam keadaaan melongo goblok layaknya melihat sebuah hal aneh seaneh wajah Arashi yang akhirnya berhenti mesum yang mampu membuat Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena salah satu orang terdekatnya akhirnya berhenti mesum.

"He he ... kami kira kalian melakukan 'itu'." Salah dari mereka yaitu gadis berambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto agak canggung. Ketiga orang di sampingnya pun mengangguk mengenai membenarkan jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

Naruto yang saat ini dalam keadaan menungging pada bagian samping kiri sebuah lemari kecil ciptaan dari _Mokuton _miliknya langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin, adiknya sendiri. "Kau kira aku ini laki-laki hidung belang yang seenak jidatnya melakukan hal itu kepada Kushina-chan." Naruto berucap pelan masih dalam keadaan sweatdropnya serta masih dalam pose munungging.

"Dan aku mana mau melakukan hal itu dengan pirang bodoh nan ceroboh ini." Kushina menimpali ucapan Naruto dengan nada sinis sembari menunjuk kekasihnya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan. "Heii ... siapa yang kau panggil bodoh dan ceroboh?" Tanya Naruto agaknya tidak suka dipanggil seperti oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Kushina kemudian memperbaiki posisinya yang tadi nungging pada bagian kanan lemari menjadi duduk bersilah sehingga rambut merah indahnya tergerai di permukaan lantai kayu di tempatnya duduk. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau ... " Kushina kembali menunjuk lurus Naruto yang masih nungging dan tangan kanannya masih berada di balik lemari kayu. " ... masa cuman memasang sebuah jepitan rambut susahnya minta ampun." Sambung Kushina.

Naruto mengabaikan sindiran Kushina karena pemuda pemilik iris biru Sapphire kembali sibuk meraba-raba bagian belakang lemari. "Ini dia!" Naruto menarik tangan kanannya dan setelah keluar dari balik lemari terlihat sebuah jepitan rambut violet digemgang olehnya.

"Jadi itu yang membuat kalian mengeluarkan suara desahan barusan?" Tanya gadis berambut merah lainnya yang masih setia berdiri dengan wajah melongo pada ambang pintu. Sepasang kekasih itupun mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Dan jepitan itu terjatuh di situ ... " Kushina menjeda kalimatnya sambil menunjuk kolom lemari. " ... gara-gara Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah-baiklah aku yang salah." Naruto mengalah pasrah karena dirinya tau kalau berdebat melawan seorang wanita. Maka laki-laki tidak akan pernah benar apalagi menang, kecuali jika berdebatnya di atas ranjang sambil melakukan 'pertarungan' sengit.

"Memang kau salah!" Kushina berucap kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengan dibawah belahan dadanya sehingga membuat kedua 'aset' miliknya sedikit mengembang.

Naruto berdiri dan menyodorkan jepitan rambut yang dipegang kepada Kushina. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah empat orang yang masih setia berdiri pada ambang pintu kamarnya. "Setelah _Red-Death Habanero _kita sudah mengenakan jepitan rambutnya. Sebaiknya ... " Naruto menjeda lalu memasang wajah seriusnya. " ... kalian bersiap-siap karena kita akan segera berangkat." Sambung Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan paham oleh keempatnya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina yang baru saja selesai memasang jepitan rambut violet pada poni bagian kiri rambut merahnya. Sedangkan _Hitae-Atte _milikknya ia pasang di lengan kiri.

"Kalau bisa cepat kenapa lambat." Oke. Pernyataan barusan Naruto benar-benar membuat Kushina ingin menghantamkan bogeman mentah kepada pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Tetapi mengingat mereka sudah menginap selama sehari di pondok kayu ciptaan Naruto membuat dirinya enggan melakukan hal tersebut. "Haaa ... kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukan ini dengan cepat Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina setelahnya.

"Jawabannya sudah pasti kalian tau kan?" Tanya balik Naruto kepada mereka yang berada pada kamar tersebut.

"Baiklah! Segerahlah bersiap-siap!"

.

_**Scene Break**_

.

Naruto dan Tim Uzushiogakure kini berkumpul tepat di depan pondok kayu dari _Mokuton _ciptaan Naruto. Pakaian khas _Uzushiogakure_ lengkap telah mereka kenakan. Dan untuk Sasori, perlengkapannya agak berbeda dimana pada dalaman, ia mengenakan jaket bertudung yang menutupi rambut merahnya. Dan pada bagian wajahnya, ia tutupi dengan topeng dengan Kanji bertuliskan _Art _pada bagian kening topeng tersebut.

"Apa sudah semuanya?" Naruto menatap satu per satu Tim yang berdiri berjejer di depannya. Kelima _Jounin Uzushiogakure _mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan dari Naruto. Dan setelah itu Naruto berbalik ke arah pondok lalu menciptakan _Handseal _sederhana dan bergumam pelan. "_**Kai!**_"

_**Boft! **_

Ledakan asap putih berukuran sedang pun tercipta tepat setelah Naruto bergumam pelan. Dan setelah asap ledakan itu menghilang, Naruto berbalik dan mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat!"

...

* * *

_**Iwagakure**_

Seperti biasa. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominai oleh batu (?). Seorang kakek tua kembali mencak-mencak tidak jelas setelah mendengar berita dari Tim Shinobi dari desanya yang dibuat Naruto dan Timnya merasakan apa yang namanya kekalahan.

"Bocah kuning sialan! Andai saja balasan dari _Kirigakure _dan _Sunagakure _sudah ada. Akan segera kuhancurkan dirinya beserta desa kesayangannya itu Dan juga langsung mencari keberadaan kelompok Akatsuki itu." Begitulah umpatan kekesalan dari seorang kakek bertubuh kecil yang menderita penyakit encok stadium akhir tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Jiji? Bukannya sudah ada _Konoha _dan _Kumogakure_?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam sepundak bernama Kurotsuchi yang berdiri di depan meja kakek itu. Tampaknya ia agak bingung dengan Kakek-nya satu ini. Mereka sudah unggul dalam jumlah tetapi kenapa masih menunggu dua desa lainnya.

"Hmmn ... itu karena aku mengingankan agar kita semua yang ikut dalam pemusnahan ini tidak ada lagi yang berniat berhianat setelah melihat perang ini." Jelas Oonoki.

Cucu dari Oonoki mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa dia mulai mengerti maksud dari Kakeknya."Jadi ... Jiji dan desa lain menggunakan perang ini sebagai pengingat kepada desa-desa lain agar tidak ada lagi yang menyulut api peperangan?" Tanya Kurotsuchi setelahnya dan direspon anggukan oleh Oonoki sendiri. "Lantas apa lagi yang ditunggu?" Tanya Kurotsuchi untuk kedua kalinya.

Kakek pemilik _Kekkai Touta Jinton _mendengus agak kesal. "Dasar cucu bodoh! Bukannya sudah kukatan kalau kita menunggu kedua desa besar yang belum mengirim balasannya." Jelas Oonoki yang kekesalannya mulai naik tanda bahwa dirinya mulai memasuki mode kakek-kakek pemarah khas-nya.

"Makanya kirim lagi pesan, namun kali Jiji juga menyertakan sebuah ancaman agar mereka cepat membalasnya." Kata Kurotsuchi sinis dan tidak lupa memandang Oonoki dengan tatapan sinis pula. Oonoki membalas tatapan cucunya itu dengan delikan. "Apaan tatapan itu dasar cucu kurang ajar." Katanya dengan nada agak meninggi karena ketidaksopanan Kurotsuchi yang seenaknya menatap sinis dirinya yang jelas-jelas perbedaan umurnya sangat jauh bagaikan bumi dan langit.

"Tapi saranmu itu lumayan juga." Kata Oonoki setelahnya yang tentu saja membuat Kurotsuchi menghela nafas semberi menutup mata. "Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini ... Khukukuku ... Uhokk ... Uhok!" Kurotsuchi seketika sweatdrop mendengar tawa serta batuk khas orang tua yang sudah bau tanah dari Oonoki.

"Jangan memaksakan tertawa Jiji ... Bisa-bisa anda langsung koid hanya karena tertawa seperti barusan." Ujar Kurotsuchi masih dalam keadaan sweatdropped.

"Urusai Kuso-Magoco!" Bentak Oonoki. "Cepat kau kirim lagi pesan namun kali ini sertakan juga sebuah ancaman." Perintah Oonoki setelahnya masih dengan nada membentak.

"Maa~Maa ... Tidak usah dengan menbentak juga Jiji." Balas Kurotsuchi. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian melenggang dari depan meja kerja kakek kecilnya menuju pintu keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

...

* * *

_**Konohagakure**_

Di sebuah tempat yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin kecil. Seorang kakek uzur yang pada bagian mata kanannya ditutupi perban untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya dan pada dagunya terdapat luka berbentuk tanda X. Di depan kakek Uzur itu, dua orang atau lebih tepatnya bawahannya tengah berlutut.

"Lapor Danzou-sama ... tampaknya Iwagakure sedikit kecewa karena kita hanya mengirim pasukan _Anbu_."

"Kecewa? Bukannya lawan mereka cuman sekumpulan penghianat desa-desa lain. Jadi itu mungkin sudah cukup." Jelas Danzou kepada kedua bawahannya.

"Itu benar, namun Tsuchikage-sama ... "

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tau ucapan dari orang tua keras kepala itu." Potong Danzou dan dirinya ternyata tidak sadar kalau umurnya sebenarnya hampir sama dengan Oonoki. Alhasil kedua bawahannya sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya. "_Bukannya anda hampir seumuran dengannya_." Batin keduanya sweatdrop.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kita lakukan Danzou-sama?" Tanya salah dari bawahan Danzou sembari sedikit mendongak menatap kakek tua uzur yang duduk nyaman di singgasananya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik Danzou agak penasaran sembari menyipitkan mata kirinya.

"Maksud hamba ... apa Danzou-sama tidak berencana meminta kepada Hokage-sama untuk menambah pasukan dari Konoha." Jelas bawahan Danzou yang tadi melempar pertanyaan sebelumnya. Danzou menggeleng pelan kemudian berkata. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi ... mengingat Tsunade menolak mentah-mentah hal ini."

Beberapa menit setelah berucap demikian. Tiba-tiba saja Danzou menyeringai ketika sebuah rencana terlintas di pikirannya. Sesegera mungkin ia bangkit dari singgasananya. "Kembalilah bertugas. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Perintah Danzou. Kedua bawahannya mengangguk serentak lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin _masing-masing meninggalkan Danzou yang semakin memperlebar seringai yang dibaliknya terdapat makna yang mungkin akan berakibat buruk pada Naruto atau hal-hal lainnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini dari awal." Gumam Danzou yang ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Dan tujuannya sudah pasti tempat dimana rencana busuknya akan segera dimulai.

...

Beralih ke tempat lain di desa _Konohagakure no Sato_. Yaitu di sebuah _Training Ground _dimana pada tempat tersebut berkumpul tiga orang.

"Kenapa mengumpulkan kami disini Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya salah dari mereka yakni seorang gadis muda berambut pink kepada pria berambut silver melawan Gravitasi yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi yang tengah asik membaca novel keramat miliknya. "Apa kita mendapatkan misi?" Tanya lagi gadis tersebut.

"Mungkin bukan misi. Karena Kakashi-sensei tidak terlihat serius. Itu pernah aku baca di sebuah buku dimana mengatakan jika seseorang tidak memperlihatkan wajah serius maka ... bla bla bla ..."

"Diam kau Sai!" Bentak gadis itu yang agak risih mendengar penjelasan pemuda berkulit putih pucat bernama Sai yang menurut gadis sangat menjengkelkan karena selalu menyangkut pautkan segala hal dari buku yang dibaca pemuda bernama Sai tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, Sai hanya menanggapi bentakan gadis itu dengan senyum palsu miliknya.

Gadis berambut pink tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat senyum palsu dari rekan setim di Tim 7 yang sekarang. Gadis tersebut kemudian beralih menatap Kakashi. "Nee, Kakashi-sensei ... untuk apa anda mengumpulkan kami disini?" Tanya Gadis mengulang pertanyaan yang pertama.

Kakashi menutup novel keramatnya kemudian menatap sang penanya. "Begini Sakura ... " Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu mengangguk antusias menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Kakashi. " ... Hokage-sama memberi kita, bukan tetapi semua shinobi Konoha agar tidak keluar desa sampai ada informasi lebih lanjut dari Hokage-sama." Jelas Kakashi yang seketika membuat Sakura terkejut mendengar hal ini yang tentu saja membuat rencananya untuk pergi mencari sang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi terhalang.

"Kenapa Kakashi-sensei? Bukannya sebentar lagi kita akan pergi mencari Sasuke-kun di tempat yang diduga tempat persembunyian Orochimaru yang ditemukan beberapa hari yang lalu oleh tim yang melakukan misi diluar desa beberapa hari yang lalu." Sakura berkata dengan sedikit nada emosi.

"Ya ... memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai kita dilarang keluar desa?" Mantan Anbu Root pun ikut bertanya penasaran mengenai hal ini.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan lalu berkata. "Aku juga kurang tahu mengenai kenapa. Tetapi Hokage-sama mengatakan bahwa suasana di luar desa tangah memanas antara keempat desa besar Shinobi lain." Dengan tenang Kakashi menjelaskan mengenai apa yang diucapkan Tsunade kepadanya sebelum kesini.

Walaupun sebenarnya hal yang diucapkan Tsunade bohong. Itu karena Godaime-Hokage tersebut tidak mau para Shinobi Konoha mengetahui kalau Naruto akan berperang melawan _Iwagakure_. Dan jika saja para Shinobi Konoha mengenai hal ini, maka dapat dipastikan mereka akan mendesak Tsunade agar ikut dalam perang ini mengingat Naruto dibenci hampir sebagian besar warga Konoha karena kejadian saat Invasi tiga tahun lalu.

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan melarang kita kelaur desa?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang tampaknya masih belum puas mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi.

"Mungkin saja Hokage-sama tidak mau Konoha terlibat dengan masalah ini." Sai mengemukan pendapatnya mengenai hal ini dan tentu saja Kakashi mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan pendapat mantan anggota Root tersebut.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepala bersurai merah muda miliknya. Dan tak berselang lama, ia mendongak karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah cara untuk keluar desa muncul di benaknya. "Aku akan menemui Tsunade-sama dan meminta ijinya untuk keluar desa." Kakashi dan Sai seketika menoleh ke Sakura dengan alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Apa Kakashi-sensei tidak tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membawa pulang Sasuke-kun ke Konoha ... Maka dari itu aku akan tetap akan pergi ke tempat itu, walaupun aku hanya sendiri yang akan pergi." Kata Sakura tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dari raut wajahnya.

"Demi keluarnya edisi terbaru novel Icha-Icha Paradise ... " Kakashi berujar agak OOC membuat Sakura dan Sai seketika sweatdrop di tempat. " ... Apa kau sudah gila Sakura, kau karena lebih mementingkan Sasuke dibanding Konoha." Sambung Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat bernama Sai manggut-manggut mengiyakan ucapan dari Jounin yang terkenal dengan sifat malas tersebut. "Sebenarnya seberapa penting Sasuke bagimu Sakura?" Tanya Sai setelah menyelesaikan acara menggut-manggut yang terlihat seperti seekor anjing Chihuhua yang diberikan tulang oleh majikannya jika saja ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sangat penting." Jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. "Begitupula dengan Rei yang sudah tiada ... orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti akan ikatan kami bertiga." Jelas Sakura setelahnya. Dan hanya sebuah senyum palsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sai untuk merespon penjelasan dari Sakura. "Dan aku ingat-ingat ... Kakashi-sensei pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini, 'memang orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah ... tetapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah'."

Kakashi seketika tersentak mendengar ucapan dari Sakura yang ada benarnya, namun di sisi lain dimana situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini membuat Kakashi menjadi agak bingung. "Itu benar Sakura ..."

"Makanya ... kenapa Kakashi-sensei me-"

"Jangan potong ucapanku Sakura!" Bentak Kakashi membuat Sakura seketika diam ditempat. "Apa kau lupa kalau di Konoha ada juga teman-teman kita selain Sasuke. Dan jika sampai kita terlibat dengan masalah keempat desa lain ... bisa dipastikan kita akan banyak kehilangan teman-teman kita." Sambung Kakashi dan hasilnya benar-benar membuat Sakura bungkam. "Dan jangan bilang kalau aku mengabaikan Sasuke ... asal kau tahu, sebagai Sensei kalian di Tim 7. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit terbebani dengan masalah Sasuke ini."

Sai yang mendengarkan dengan jelas ucapan dari Kakashi dibuat tertegun. Sementara Sakura kini terlihat tengah mencerna dalam-dalam ucapan dari _Jounin_ berambut silver melawan gravitasi tersebut. "Pikirkan matang-matang hal ini sebelum melakukannya Sakura!" Kata Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya kemudian menciptakan Handseal untuk melakukan _Shunshin_.

_**Poft!**_

Sepeninggal Kakashi. Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kanan dimana Sakura tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah terlihat memikirkan apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan. "Aku duluan Sakura!" Karena tidak mau mengganggu gadis berambut gulali yang tengah memikirkan suatu hal tersebut. Sai akhirnya memilih undur diri dari lokasi tersebut.

Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapan pamit dari rekan setimnya yang sekarang itu. Namun bagi Sai sendiri, diamnya Sakura sudah cukup untuk dirinya agar segera meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"_Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka juga berpikiran sama denganku_." Kata Sakura agak lesuh dalam hatinya. Dan ucapannya ini ditujukan kepada rekan-rekan seangkatannya.

...

* * *

_**Beberapa jam setelah itu,  
**_

Disuatu tempat, suara semilar hembusan angin di siang hari yang cerah ini membuat dedaun saling bergesakan satu sama lain dan menciptakan kombinasi alunan nada merdu menjadi penghias suasana di atas salah satu dahan pohon tidak jauh dari sebuah jembatan beraksitektur cukup megah yang memotong sebuah sungai di kawasan _Kusagakure._

Dan diatas dahan pohon tersebut berdiri enam _Shinobi _yang mengenakan pakaian khas _Jounin Uzushiogakure. _Diantara kelimanya, pemuda yang berada di tengah yaitu pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik memandang serius jembatan yang berada di depan matanya sekaranga. "Jadi ini jembatan _Tenchi_?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda berambut merah yang menjadi alasan mereka berada di sini.

"Hn! Benar ... Tetapi sepertinya Orochimaru belum tiba." Kata pemuda bersurai merah tersebut datar. "Dan itu membuat kita mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk menyempurnakan rencana yang kita susun di pondok kemarin." Tambahnya dan direspon anggukan oleh keempat _Jounin_ lain termasuk pemuda bersurai pirang tadi.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan rencananya?" Tanya pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kepada keempat _Jounin _lainnya selain pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun! Kau kiri kami ini pikun apa." Kata salah dari mereka yaitu gadis berambut merah sepinggul bernama Uzumaki Kushina, kekasih dari pemuda bernama Naruto. "Kushina benar! Kami ini tidak sepikun yang kau pikirkan." Pria berbadan kekar bersurai coklat yang diikat ekor kuda itu menimpali ucapan dari Kushina.

"Sokka ... aku kira kalian lupa." Naruto tersenyum tipis kepada keempatnya. "Terutama kau Kiyoshi, mengingat kau mempunyai otak kecil yang berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhmu itu." Seketika Sasori, Kushina dan Karin langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Hoi ... siapa bilang otakku kecil, ukurannya masih normal tau." Sanggah Kiyoshi dengan wajah konyolnya membuat ketiga _Jounin Uzushiogakure _di dekatnya semakin memperbesar volume tertawa mereka, tidak lupa Naruto yang kini ikut tertawa juga. Namun berbeda dengan keempatnya. Satu lagi Gadis berambut merah yang posisinya berada di ujung paling kanan terlihat memasang ekspresi wajah tanpa emosi dan sama sekali tidak menggubris percakapan yang lain.

Menyadari hal tersebut. Naruto selaku pemimpin di tim ini langsung menghentikan tawanya kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis tadi. Karena setahu pemuda bersurai pirang ini, Gadis tersebut merupakan orang yang paling suka yang namanya ejek mengejek sesama mereka. "Ada apa denganmu Tayuya-nee? Tumben tidak ikut tertawa." Tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang diketahui bernama Tayuya itu.

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto yang lain pun ikut menghentikan tawa mereka dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, yaitu menoleh ke arah Tayuya. "Naruto benar ... tumben kau tidak ikut tertawa." Ujar Art (Sasori) yang terdengar datar dari balik topengnya.

Tayuya menoleh menoleh ke arah kiri untuk menatap mereka yang menatapnya heran. Dan detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng pelan lalu berkata. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab gadis berambut merah itu kemudian menyungging senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"_Haa ... dia pasti memikirkan apa jadinya nanti jika ia bertemu dengan ular itu_." Ujar Naruto dalam hati saat melihat senyum dipaksakan milik Tayuya. "_Sokka _... kukira kau lagi sakit Tayuya-nee." Kata Naruto sedikit bercanda dan kembali dibalas gelengan pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak apa walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Naruto yang berada di tengah bersama Kiyoshi, menatap satu per satu timnya kemudian mengangguk secara serentak. "Mari kita mulai simulasi rencananya." Kata Naruto kemudian menaikkan _Wristband _yang setia ia gunakan pada lengan kirinya untuk menutup simbol _Fuinjutsu _di situ. Naruto kemudian menyentuh simbol tersebut dan sebuah kunai bermata tiga pun muncul dari simbol tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya sendiri Nii-chan?" Tanya sang adik dari Naruto, Uzumaki Karin yang agak takut kakaknya itu melakukan rencana ini sendirian. Naruto mengangguk mantab kemudian berkata. "Ini adalah urusanku bersama Ular Brengsek itu, kalian tinggal urus pengawalnya jika ada." Aura kebencian sedikit terlihat ketika Naruto mengucapkan panggilan sayangnya kepada Orochimaru dan hal itu membuat yang lain sedikit khawatir akan hal ini.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat menyangkut hal ini Naruto." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Sudahlah lupakan hal itu ... " Naruto berucap datar lalu melempar kunai yang tadi ia keluarkan entah kemana ke arah barat. " ... Ayo kita mulai simulasi!" Sambung Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

...

46 menit lewat 35 detik kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai melakukan simulasi rencana. Dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing untuk menyambut kedatangan dari Sang tamu istimewa yaitu Orochimaru. Tayuya, Karin, Kushina dan Kiyoshi bersembunyi agak jauh dari lokasi jembatan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Art (Sasori) berada tepat ditenga-tengah jembatan.

"Baiklah Naruto ... semoga beruntung!" Kata Sasori kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto untuk segera menuju ke tempat dimana ia akan bersembunyi. Sepeninggal Sasori, Naruto menciptakan _Handseal _yang agak rumit. "_**Tosukhu Henge no Jutsu!**_"

_**Poft!**_

Ledakan disertai asap putih muncul tepat setelah Naruto menyebutkan tehnik Transformasi atau _Henge no Jutsu _namun tehnik yang Naruto gunakan berada diatas _Henge no Jutsu _yang memerlukan emisi konstan chakra sementara mental pengguna mempertahankan bentuk. Berbeda dengan _Tosukhu Henge no Jutsu _ini dimana bukan hanya bentuk yang disamakan, namun juga chakra dari sang empunya bentuk tubuh yang ditiru sehingga bisa dibilang tehnik ini merupakan tehnik Transformasi sempurna yang bahkan ninja Type sensor pun tidak dapat mengenalinya.

"Sekarang tinggal menyamakan suara dari Kugutsu ini ... ehem ... " Gumam Naruto diikuti batuk yang disengaja untuk menyamakan suara hingga akhirnya. " .. Eeheem." Suara batuk yang agak menyeramkan khas _Kugutsu Hiruko_ pun terdengar.

"Sempurna!"

...

_**Skip Time**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mata-mata Sasori akhirnya menampakkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan di ujung lain dari Jembatan. Secara perlahan sang mata-mata yang mengenakan jubah yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berjalan mendekati Hiruko (Naruto) yang sudah menunggu di tengah-tengah jembatan.

"_Chakra ini ... Si Mata Empat_." Batin Naruto ketika mendeteksi chakra dari sang mata-mata menggunakan sensor miliknya. Dan ketika orang itu sudah berada di depan Naruto, ia langsung membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kau lama sekali. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

"Maaf atas keterlabatanku Sasori-sama ... Kepalaku terasa berat." Orang itu meminta maaf sekaligus mengutaran alasan kenapa dirinya terlambat. Inner Naruto seketika menyeringai mendengar alasan bodoh tersebut. "_Hmnn ... masih berpura-pura hee_."

"Sudah lama sekali ya Sasori-sama." Perlahan orang itu mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan memegang ujung tudung jubahnya. Ditempat persembunyain Tim Naruto. Kushina, Tayuya dan Kiyoshi mulai menatajamkan penglihatan mereka untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mata-mata itu. Sedangkan Sasori yang sudah mengetahuinya terlihat memandang bosan hal itu. Dan untuk Karin, ia sudah mengetahui kalau mata-mata itu adalah orang yang pernah ia lawan saat mencari Tsunade tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu!" Sambung orang itu dan kini ia sudah memperlihatkan wajahnya. Seketika Tayuya dan Kushina langsung terkejut melihat wajah yang mereka kenali itu.

"Dia ... Kabuto!" Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kiyoshi yang tidak tahu menahu siapa orang itu. Mendengar pertanyaan dari pria berbadan kekar tersebut, Karin menoleh ke arahnya kemudian berkata. "Dia adalah asisten dari Orochimaru."

Kembali ke Naruto dan Kabuto. "Apa kau diikuti?" Tanya Naruto lagi memastikan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Kabuto lalu menoleh ke arah belakang. "Tidak! Hanya ada aku dan kau." Kata Kabuto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmmmnn ... " Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiruko kembali. " ... Aku masih merasa gemetar karena efek dari tehnik anda serta ... Bla Bla Bla!" Oke Author Skip saja pembicaraan keduanya.

...

"_Hmmnn ... sebaiknya kulakan sekarang juga_ _agar Ular itu cepat-cepat keluar dari sarangnya_." Pikir Naruto. Lengan kanan Hiruko pun mulai bergerak sehingga membuat Kabuto menjadi terkejut melihatnya. Dan sedetik setelah itu Hiruko terlihat memegang kunai biasa dan bersiap menerjang Kabuto.

"Percakapan kalian selesai!"

"Akhirnya muncul juga kau ... Orochimaru!" Hiruko (Naruto) menghentikan gerakannya sembari berucap datar menanggapi kemunculan secara tiba-tiba orang bernama Orochimaru tepat dibelakang Kabuto disertai ular berukuran sedang yang melingkari tubuh Kabuto. "_Ternyata dugaan dari Sasori benar ... perihal Ular dan si mata empat ini mungkin sudah mengetahui Sasori sudah kukalahkan di gua waktu itu_." Pikir Naruto sembari melirik kedua orang yang ia sebut namanya secara bergantian.

"Ternyata kau menyadari kedatanganku ya?" Tanya pria berkulit pucat layaknya seorang yang sudah mati. Naruto bergumam datar menanggapi pertanyaan dari ular itu sedangkan Kabuto terlihat memasang ekspresi terkejut. Dan seketika ia langsung melompat keluar dari lilitan ular Orochimaru ketika ular itu hendak mempererat lilitannya.

_**Tap!**_

Kabuto mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di samping kanan Naruto. Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "Sasori-sama ... anda ternyata menyadari kedatangannya ... aku mengira kunai tadi untuk menyerangku." Kata Kabuto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Orochimaru.

"Hn!" Naruto bergumam datar. Naruto kemudian melirik sejenak ke Kabuto lalu kembali ke Orochimaru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku ingat rupa itu, serasa itu sedikit membawa memori ... " Kata Orochimaru. Poni rambutnya terlihat melambai-lambai ditiup angin yang berhembus pelan. " ... benarkan S-a-s-o-r-i." Sambung Orochimaru menyebut nama mantan anggota akatsuki tersebut dengan memberi sedikit penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

"Jadi kau mengikuti Kabuto ... Benarkan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba agar Orochimaru ataupun Kabuto tidak curiga kalau dirinya sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Orochimaru menyungging senyum ular miliknya kemudian berkata. "Entahlah ... " Pria berkulit pucat tersebut mengankat kedua tangan sejajar dengan dada. " ... mungkin cuman iseng saja. Lagipula kau adalah orang yang mengirim bocah itu ke tempatku. Jadi sudah sepatutnya aku curiga." Sambung Orochimaru. Kabuto yang mendengat ucapan Orochimaru menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kebawah.

Keheningan pun terjadi di atas jembatan tersebut, hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Masing-masing dari ketiga orang itu tenggelam di pikiran mereka untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Hiruko menggerakkan kepala untuk menoleh ke arah Kabuto. "Oke ... waktunya untuk memutuskan!" Ujar Hiruko (Naruto) akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara akting layaknya bintang Film papan atas dari Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

Menaggapi ucapan dari Naruto, Kabuto langsung mengaktifkan pisau chakra di lengan kanannya lalu mengankatnya tinggi-tinggi. Inner Naruto langsung menyeringai ketika melihat pergerakan kedua kaki Kabuto yang menurutnya akan melakukan sebuah serangan jarak dekat bukannya mau berlari ke arah Orochimaru.

Dan detik selanjutnya apa yang Naruto prediksikan benar-benar terjadi. Kabuto menyeringai lalu mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke _Kugutsu Hiruko._ Namun diluar dugaan, Naruto bertindak terlebih dahulu dengan bergumam pelan. "_**Kai!**_"

_**Poft!**_

_Kugutsu _Hiruko tiba-tiba saja meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih yang membuat Kabuto membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Orochimaru tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

_**Takk!**_

Dari balik kepulan asap putih tersebut tangan kiri Naruto keluar dan langsung menahan lengan kanan Kabuto yang tidak telaliri pisau chakra. Dan ketika hembusa angin melenyapkan asap putih tersebut, tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan Rompi _Jounin Uzushiogakure, _celana standar _Chunin _hitam begitupula dengan sepatunya.

"K-Kau!" Kata Kabuto agak terkejut pasalkan diluar dugaannya ternyata Naruto yang dari tadi menjadi _Kugutsu Hiruko_. Sementara Orochimaru malah menyungging seringai ularnya.

"Akting kalian lumayan juga!" Komen Naruto datar. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kemudian memegang erat lengan Kabuto sedangakn kaki kanannya ia gerakkan sedikit kebelakang dan detik selanjutnya ia langsung melakukan _Roundhouse Kick _ke arah bagian samping kiri kepala Kabuto.

_**Syuut!**_

Dengan sigap Kabuto langsung memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sehingga kaki kanan Naruto hanya melewati bagian samping kepala pemuda berkacamata tersebut. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Kabuto kemudian melepaskan genggaman Naruto lalu melompat mundur dan mendarat di samping kanan atasannya, Orochimaru.

"Khukukukuku ... " Orochimaru tertawa ala psikopat kelas kakap kemudian berkata. "Lama tidak bertemu bocah _Hiraishin_." Setelah itu, pria berkulit pucat itu melakukan apa yang sering dilakukan mahluk sejenisnya yaitu mengeluarkan lidah panjang miliknya layaknya seekor ular yang mencari keberadaan mangsanya.

"Ya ... sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu." Balas Naruto datar sembari memperbaiki pose tubuhnya yang setelah melakukan tendangan yang tidak mengenai sasaran tadi. Dan ketika tubuhnya sudah tegak layaknya tiang bendera di sekolahan ia berkata datar. "Sepertinya ada yang berbeda denganmu Ular."

Orochimaru yang mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto menggerakkan kedua lengannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Katanya. "Dan kau masih sama. Tatapan penuh kebencian atas kematian Monyet Tua Bangka itu masih setia melekat." Tambah Orochimaru.

Naruto menggertakan gigi mendengar ucapan Orochimaru barusan. "Tatapan kebencianku ini hanya kutujukan untuk dua orang ... dan salah satunya adalah kau!" Kata Naruto masih datar sembari menunjuk orang yang menyebabkan Hiruzen meninggal dunia sehingga membuat Konoha berkabung serta menyebabkan sang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi dibernci oleh penduduk _Konohagakure_.

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan begitupula asistennya yang berdiri di samping kanannya. "Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang kedua itu." Kata Orochimaru lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan. "Apa mungkin itu kau Kabuto?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Kabuto memperbaiki posisi kacamata berlensa bulatnya sembari berkata. "Entahlah Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru mengangguk sekali kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruto. "Apa sekarang kau bisa memanggil lima tikus yang bersembunyi itu." Kata Orochimaru.

Naruto tersentak sejenak mengatahui jika Orochimaru ternyata menyadari keberadaan anggota Timnya. Karena terlanjut ketahuan, Naruto akhirnya memberikan isyarat berupa mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya di samping kepala.

...

"Itu isyaratnya!" Ujar Sasori kepada keempatnya yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Akhirnya ... ototku sudah pegal jongkok di belakang batu ini." Gerutu pria berbadan kekar yang kita ketahui bernama Kiyoshi. Dan gerutuan itu membuat keempat orang di dekatnya sweatdrop sejenak. "Ayo!" Komando Kiyoshi setelahnya dan secara serentak kelima _Jounin Uzushiogakure _tersebut melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Kelima _Jounin Uzushiogakure _itu pun mendarat dibelakang Naruto. Orochimaru yang kedatangan serta rompi yang mereka berlima kenakan seketika menyeringai. Dan juga melihat salah satu orang yang ia sangat kenali membuat Orochimaru semakin memperlebar seringai ularnya.

...

_**Scene Break!**_

Suara hembusan angin yang berhembus kencang melewati jembatan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi arena tawuran kedua belah pihak pun terdengar merdu bagi Author. Saling tatap menatap lawan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"Khukukuku ... lama tidak bertemu Tayuya-chan!" Sapa Orochimaru kepada gadis bernama Tayuya. Sedangkan Gadis tersebut yang mendengar sapaan sayang dari mantan bosnya hanya menggeram kesal menahan amarahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup tidak seperti ketiga rekan satu misimu waktu itu." Sambung Orochimaru.

Karin dan Kushina melirik Tayuya sejenak dan gadis itu membalas lirikan keduanya dengan anggukan pelan untuk memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Lama juga tidak bertemu Orochimaru." Tayuya membalas sapaan mantan bosnya dengan nada sinis membuat Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. "Begitukah sambutan sayangmu kepada mantan bosmu ini."

"Sudahi renuin kalian berdua ... kau membuatku ingin muntah mendengar ucapanmu Ular." Kata Naruto membuat Orochimaru kembali terkekeh. "Apa salahnya kalau aku menyapa manta-"

Perkataan Orochimaru seketika terhenti ketika mendapati Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya melainkan berada di atasnya dengan bola spiral yang berputar dengan cepat di tangan kanan yang siap dihantamkan ke wajah ularnya.

"_**Rasengan!**_"

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

**Huanchin! ... Maaf #Bungkuk 450 derajat :v Lolz**

**Hmmnn ... Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Orochimaru? Apa dia akan dijadikan Ular Bakar atau Ular Rendang mengingat ini masih suasana lebaran :v Lolz ...  
Begitu pun dengan Tayuya?  
Serta apakah Rencana Busuk dari Danzou?  
**

**Nyahahahahaha ... Uhukk~Uhukk! ... Haaa ... Tunggu saja di Chapter selanjutnya.**

**Oh iya ... Untuk Fic Uzumaki D. Naruto ... mungkin agak terlambat ... 2-3 hari lagi baru saya Update.**

* * *

**Balasan Review dari Guest.**

ASHALIM 31 : Entar saya Pikirin tujuh keliling vak :v

Ndah D Amay : Hehehe ... namanya juga udah sangat ingin ngehancurin si Oro Pedo ... Dan diatas sudah saya selingi dengan Scan Konoha kok ... Masalah Sasuke keluar dari markas Oro Pedo dan ke Uzushiogakure, mungkin setelah Arc ini kok ... Dan Hehehe saya tidak tersinggung kok.

Zubaidi : Itu tidak berhenti kok ... cuman lagi sibuk dan juga buntu ide :v :v

fans berat author : Entahlah ... cuman mau saja nulis sedetail itu :v :v

Melawati : Entahlah ... Mungkin sekitar 55-60 Chapter.

Uzuchiha870 : Tunggu saja hehehe.

Ka Enoh : Noh ... Pemanasannya udah ada :v ... Yang jelas setelah pertarungan melawan Oro Pedo selesai.

aldho namikaze : Hoi~Hoi ... Situ punya mulut pedas amat. Baru dipanggil seperti di Chapter kemarin sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak berprikemanusian. Apa situ punya Pancasila? Atau cuman Garuda-nya saja :v ... Dan Oh iya, ketika membaca Flame-mu. Saya asumsikan kau cuman 'Bocah' yang gampang emosi gara-gara cuman dipanggil begitu ... Dan kau bilang saya sok Buat Fic. Oke saya luruskan. Saya membuat Fic cuman sebagai pelepas kebosanan dari kehidupan membosankan saya ... Oke lupakan yang sebelumnya dan mari kembali ke topik lain yaitu : Saya Tunggu Fic buatanmu dan buktikan mulut besarmu itu.

Guest : Hahaha ... makasih.

Lagaligo : Ini sudah tampilkan scene Konoha ... Dan Sasuke ... mungkin saja tidak.

Guest/Uzumaki Nurain: Oke-Oke ... saya akan bikin Se-Hot mungkin ... Masalah Lemon ... Hmnnn tunggu saja setelah pertarungan di Jembatan Tenchi selesai.

Jashin –sama : Si Mata Empat tidak akan mati di Arc ini ... Karena saya punya rencana tersendiri untuk si mata empat ... Mengenai Leader Bokep menginvasi Konoha/Uzu ... Itu masih saya pikirkan Tujuh Keliling agar alurnya menjadi tidak karuan.

Mangekyou azie : Makasih oii ... Anda saja yang Add FB saya ... Nih : Muhammad Al-Hisnun.

PainNagato : Hn! Sasuke bakalan ikut PDS-4 bersama Naruto ... Dan untuk Tim Hebi ... Entar saya pikirin tujuh keliling dulu.

Hanzo salamander : Hn! Sasuke dan Itachi bakalan Ikut PDS-4 bersama Naruto kok.

Trikainan : Belum sepenuhnya ... Masih sekitar 60%.

Guest : Untuk Sasuke datang ke Jembatan Tenchi. Mungkin tidak ... dan masalah Invasi Pain. Masih saya pikirkan tujuh keliling biar alurnya tidak berantakan.

Untuk yang Me-Review ... **Lanjut – Next – Dan lain-lain **... Ini saya udah lanjut kok.

* * *

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya tinggalkanlah jejak berupa Review ... Baik tanggapan atau berupa sebuah saran. Karena Review anda merupakan bahan bakar/penyemangat untuk saya agar melanjutkan Fic ini.

.

_Dan Terakhir ... Saya mengucapkan** "Selamat Idul Fitri 1436 H ... Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ... Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin! Baik itu kesalahan yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja."**_

_._

**Ryusuke Out .**


	36. Chapter 35

**Tittle : The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M** (Untuk jaga-jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Etc.

**Pair :** Naruto X Kushina, Slight Other Pairings

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :** Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha dan menyandang status SS-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto bersama adiknya Karin dan Kushina memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka Uzushiogakure, disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin menuntun dunia shinobi menuju kedamaian

...

...

* * *

_**Chapter 35 : Big Impact in Tenchi Bridge**_

...

Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung melompat mundur menghindari serangan dari Naruto.

_**Brakk!**_

Sebuah kawah berukuran kecil pun tercipta ketika _Rasengan _milik Naruto menghantam permukaan jembatan. Kabuto yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto langsung melompat ke arah Orochimaru agak tidak menjadi target serangan Naruto selanjutnya. "Santai bro ... tidak baik jika melakukan sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa." Kata Orochimaru.

"Kalau bisa cepat kenapa lambat!" Balas Naruto datar sembari melirik Orochimaru walaupun tubunya masih dalam keadaan pose terbalik dengan tangan kanan bertumpuh pada bagian tengah kawah bekas karya miliknya. Detik selanjutnya Naruto menekuk siku kanan lalu menghentakkannya sehingga membuatnya terlempar dan mendarat tidak jauh dari kawah.

"_Naruto benar-benar bernafsu ingin menghajar orang itu_." Batin Kiyoshi dan Sasori. Sedangakn Karin dan Kushina memandang pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "_Nii-chan/Naruto-kun_!" Batin keduanya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk sekali kepada Tim-nya. Orochimaru menyipitkan mata melihat hal tersebut. "Sepertinya kau mempunyai rencana bocah _Hiraishin_?" Tanya Orochimaru kepada Naruto. "Tentu saja aku punya. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak memikirkan sebuah rencana sebelum menyerang seekor ular sepertimu." Jawab Naruto datar membuat Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar-benar shinobi yang tidak bisa menghormati shinobi yang lebih tua darimu bocah." ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto memandang sinis Orochimaru. "Orang sepertimu tidak layak untuk dihormati." Kata Naruto sinis dan membuat Orochimaru kembali terkekeh. "Khukukuku ... bukan cuman kau saja yang sudah punya rencana bocah!" Orochimaru memandang sinis Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kabuto.

"Laksanakan Kabuto!" Perintah Orochimaru.

Kabuto mengangguk sekali. "Ha'i Orochimaru-sama!" Kata Kabuto lalu memutar tubuhnya dan segera berlari.

Naruto menyipitkan mata melihat Kabuto berlari. "Minna! Segera susul mata empat itu!" Perintah Naruto kepada timnya.

Kelima _Jounin Uzushiogakure _di belakang Naruto mengangguk paham. Mereka berlima langsung berlari melewati Naruto. Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam. Pria berkulit pucat tersebut langsung meretangkan kedua lengannya ke arah depan. "**_Sen'ei Tajashu!_**"

Puluhan ular keluar dari lengan baju Orochimaru dan mengincar Tim Naruto yang berniat mengejar Kabuto. Naruto yang melihat puluhan ular tersebut melesat di udara segera menciptakan _Handseal _dengan cepat. "**_F_**_**ūu**_**_ton : Shinku Renpa!_**" Puluhan pedang angin bermunculan di sekitar tubuh Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah ular-ular Orochimaru. Dan setelah melepaskan serangan tersebut, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Orochimaru.

_**Jrash! Jrash!**_

Ular-ular yang berniat menyerang Tim Naruto pun tewas terkena puluhan pedang angin yang dilancarkan Naruto. Desisan ular yang kesakitan terdengar lantang di area tersebut. "Lawanmu adalah aku, Ular!" Kata Naruto datar sembari berlari ke Orochimaru.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Kata Tim Naruto menoleh sejenak ke pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Naruto membalas dengan anggukan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orochimaru. "Kalian juga!" Kata Naruto singkat.

"Khukukuku ... kuakui kau berani juga bocah!" Kata Orochimaru agak meremehkan sang Uzumaki. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya seperti seorang yang tengah mabuk dan dalam sekejap mata langsung berlari ke Naruto yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Saat jarak keduanya sudah mencapai 3 meter. Masing-masing dari mereka mempersiapkan pukulan mereka. Naruto dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri berada di depan wajahnya yang akan berperang sebagai penahan pukulan Orochimaru. "Justru itulah yang ingin kulakukan Ular!" Naruto membalas ucapan pria Ular dengan nada agak keras tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan menahan dirinya untuk pertarungan kali ini.

"Khukukuku ... " Orochimaru tertawa khas miliknya. Ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Ia langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Yaitu mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan dan tidak lupa memposisikan tangan kirinya untuk menahan pukulan Naruto.

_**Wush! Wush!**_

_**Takk! Takk!**_

Secara bersamaan kedua Shinobi tersebut saling melempar pukulan ke lawan mereka. Dan kedua pukulan mereka berhasil ditahan menggunakan tangan kiri yang sudah mereka persiapkan. Orochimaru melanjutkan serangannya dengan cara memanjangkan lehernya dan berniat memberikan kecupan pada leher Naruto. "Tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku, Bocah _Hiraishin_!"

"Jangan harap Ular!" Naruto langsung melakukan manuver salto kebelakang dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke dagu Orochimaru.

_**Duagh!**_

"Uuuhhhkkkk~!" Pria Ular meringis kesakitan terkena ujung sepatu _Shinobi _Naruto di bagian dagunya hingga membuat kepalanya terpental ke atas. "_Bocah sialan!_" Umpat Orochimaru dalam hatinya mengarahkan pupil ularnya kebawah dan melihat seringai yang disungging pemuda bersurai pirang di sela-sela saat melakukan manuver salto.

Setelah Naruto mendarat. Pemuda tersebut kembali berlari ke Orochimaru yang masih dalam pose sama yaitu kepala berada di udara. "Ambil ini Keparat!" Naruto mengerem tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan sembari menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang dan secepat kilat langsung ia arahkan ke perut lawannya.

_**Buagh!**_

Bagian punggung Orochimaru langsung tersentak kebelakang terkena pukulan Naruto. Dan diatas, Ia kembali meringis kesakitan. "Bocah Sialan!" Orochimaru langsung memegang kedua lengan Naruto lalu kepalanya langsung menukik ke bawah untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Aku pinjam ini!" Naruto melirik tangan kanannya yang dipegang tangan kiri Orochimaru. Ia lalu menciptakan _Handseal _dengan bantuan tangan Orochimaru. "**_Fuuton : Shinkuha!_**" Naruto menunduk sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Orochimaru seketika tersentak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

**_Wussh!_**

**_Jrassh!_**

Naruto menghembuskan angin pemotong tipis dari mulut sembari menggerakkan kepalanya dari bawah ke atas. Tubuh Orochimaru yang tepat berada di depan Naruto pun terkena telat angin pemotong hingga membuat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Tak berselang lama, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Orochimaru yang terbelah berubah menjadi ratusan ular kecil yang langsung merayap menuju ke satu titik tidak jauh dari Naruto. "Tck ... Bahkan tubuhnya pun terbuat dari ular." Naruto mengumpat kesal menyaksikan salah satu kemampuan Orochimaru.

Perlahan ratusan ular kecil tersebut mulai menyatu dan membentuk tubuh manusia dan akhirnya terbentuk sempurna lalu berubah menjadi _Sang Sannin _Orochimaru. "Khukukukuku ... itu lumayan sakit bocah _Hiraishin_." Kata Orochimaru sambil wajah tampan miliknya yang sempat terkena tendangan Naruto di bagian dagu dan juga angin pemotong dari Naruto. "Tapi jangan harap serangan seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku bocah." Orochimaru menyeringai ular yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur seperti waktu itu Orochimaru." Naruto berkata datar membalas ucapan Orochimaru yang sepertinya agak melenceng dari topik pembicaraan. "Kali ini kau benar-benar akan musnah dari muka bumi ini."

"Khukukuku ... " Orochimaru tertawa menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto. " ... Kabur? Memusnahkanku?" Tanya Orochimaru setelahnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Khukukuku ... aku tidak akan kabur bocah. Dan lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang sangat langka pada dirimu."

Naruto agak tersentak mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. "_Apa yang dia maksud Rinnegan milikku, mustahil kalau dia menyadari ketika aku menggunakannya waktu itu_." Naruto berkata dalam hati. "Sesuatu yang sangat langka?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa hal yang Orochimaru incar di dirinya bukan _Rinnegan _pemberian _Rikudou Sannin_.

"Ya benar! Bahkan satu-satunya di dunia ini." Kata Orochimaru membenarkan. "Dan itu adalah mata dari pendiri dunia shinobi ini yaitu Rikudou Sannin ... _Rinnegan_!" Naruto seketika membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Orochimaru.

"Beberapa hari setelah Invasi Konoha, aku mengetahui perihal mata itu dari sebuah gulungan yang kutemukan di kuil tidak jauh dari desa Konoha."

"_Apa yang dia maksud Uzushiogakure ... Tapi bagaimana? Bukannya Ero-Jiji memasang sebuah Kekkai pelindung di area desa_."

...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Uhhhhkkkk ... Dasar Monyet Tua Bangka Sialan!" Orochimaru mengutuk dalam-dalam mantan _Sensei-_nya sembari menatap kedua lengannya yang menghitam. "Arggghhhhh ... !" Ringisan Orochimaru semakin menjadi-jadi. Kabuto yang mendengar sang Tuan langsung menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama ... cepat telan pil ini untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya." Kabuto menyodorkan sebuah pil merah. Dengan cekatan Orochimaru langsung mengambil pil di tangan Kabuto dengan mulutnya dan langsung menelannya.

"Haa ... Haaa ... Ikuti aku Kabuto!" Orochimaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan ke dinding sebelah kanan. Sesampainya di dinding tersebut, Orochimaru langsung meneteskan darah yang berada di lengan kanannya dan secara ajaib, sebuah lubang berbentuk pintu muncul di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada sebuah ruangan di sebelah sini." Kata Kabuto sembari menengok ke dalam lubang tersebut dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan sebuah gulungan.

"Ayo!"

"Baik!"

Orochimaru berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan diikuti Kabuto dimana pada sudut ruangan itu terdapat sebuah rak kecil. "Posisi paling atas di ujung kiri!" Perintah Orochimaru. Kabuto mengangguk paham dan segera mengambil gulungan yang dimaksud Boss-nya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke lokasi pada gulungan itu Tetapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengganti tubuh ini dulu!"

...

"Kita sudah sampai!" Kata seorang pria berambut model jabrik yang hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terlilit perban kecuali di bagian mata kanan dimana memperlihatkan sebuah Pupil Ular. Dia adalah Orochimaru yang tengah menggunakan tubuh orang lain agar dirinya setidaknya bisa menggerakkan lengannya.

"Benar-benar hancur. Ini kuil apa?" Kabuto mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kuil yang hampir rubuh. "Ini berada tidak jauh dari Konoha. Kuil ini milik sebuah klan yang dikatakan sudah punah namun ternyata masih ada empat dari mereka yang tersisah." Jelas Orochimaru lalu beranjak menuju pintu masuk kuil diikuti Kabuto.

Dan ketika mereka memasuki kuil. Sebuah dinding yang dipenuhi topeng menyeramkan langsung menyambut mereka. "Berikan gulungannya!" Kabuto mengangguk paham lalu memberikan gulungan yang dimaksud ke Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mulai membuka dan membaca isi dari gulungan tersebut. Ia pun mendecih kesal karena isi dari gulungan itu. "Tck ... ternyata gulungan ini tidak menjelaskan caranya." Umpat Orochimaru agak kesal. "Periksa area ini dan cari gulungan lain yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan cara melakukan hal itu!" Perintah Orochimaru. Kabuto mengangguk sekali dan mulai menyusuri setiap sudut dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua menemukan empat gulungan yang berbeda motif. Dan perhatian Orochimaru langsung tertuju pada sebuah gulungan tanpa kanji apapun. "Gulungan yang mencurigakan." Pria Ular tersebut mengambil dan mulai membaca gulungan tersebut dan seketika ia langsung terkejut setengah mati membaca sebuah paragraf yang bertuliskan '_Mata Sang Sannin Legendaris_'

"Ada apa Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya Kabuto yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari tuannya.

"I-Ini ... "

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

...

"Di gulungan itu bertuliskan mata_ Sang Sannin Legendaris _mempunyai pola riak air berwarna keunguan." Kata Orochimaru lalu memandang Naruto penuh ketertarikan. "Dan itu adalah pola mata yang kulihat tepat setelah kematian Monyet Tua itu ketika kau mengamuk habis-habisan."

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Orochimaru sembari memasang ekspresi dingin. "Kau Telah melakukan tiga kesalahan besar ... Pertama, kau memasuki Kuil Klanku ... Kedua, kau mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Klanku ... Dan yang terakhir, berhenti memanggil Jiji seperti itu didepanku." Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Orochimaru. "Kau akan hancur hingga tidak bisa lagi bereinkarnasi lagi ... **Keparat**!"

"Khukukuku ... Bocah Labil kita sudah marah ternyata. Marahlah, bencilah dan datang kesini dengan niat membunuh agar memudahkan aku mengambil tubuh dan matamu itu!" Dan sebuah tantangan yang akan menjadi bumerang bagi Orochimaru ia ucapkan dengan lantang. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud membuat Naruto menjadi lepas kendali karena kemarahan dan kebencian terhadap dirinya sehingga pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri ketika bertarung.

Orochimaru kemudian menciptakan _Handseal _lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Naruto yang berjarak sekitar 7 meter darinya. "_**Sen'eijashu!**_" Empat ekor ular beracun keluar dari lengan baju Orochimaru dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sambil berlari, Naruto mengepal kedua tangannya dan ketika ular pertama sudah berada di depannya, Ia langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala ular itu dengan kuat.

_**Duagh!**_

Ular pertama terpental kebelakang terkena pukulan Naruto. Detik selanjutnya, Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengayunkan secara horizontal lengan kirinya ke arah kanan.

_**Duagh!**_

Ular kedua terpental ke arah kanan dan terjun bebas ke arah jurang di bawah jembatan. Setelah itu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menarik lengan kanannya lalu mengayunkan dari atas ke bawah saat ular ketiga sudah berada di depannya dengan mulut terbuka.

_**Duagh! Brakk!**_

Ular ketiga terkena pukulan telat hingga membuat ular naas itu menghantam permukaan jembatan dengan kerasnya hingga retak.

_**Wussh!**_

Naruto melompat ke udara untuk menghindari ular yang terakhir. Orochimaru mendecih kesal. Di udara Naruto merapalkan _Handseal _sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_**Katon : **__**Gōkakyū**__**no Jutsu!**_" Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang langsung disemburkan oleh Naruto dari mulutnya. Orochimaru sesegera mungkin melompat ke pinggir kanan jembatan untuk menghindari bola api tersebut.

_**Blaaar!**_

_**Tap! Wush!**_

Sebuah ledakan berintensitas sedang disertai kepulan asap hitam muncul tepat setelah bola api Naruto menghantam permukaan jembatan, kepulan asap menghilang terlihatlah bagian tengah jembatan yang bolong dan disekitarnya kobaran api kecil masih mendarat denga sempurna lalu melesat menuju ke Orochimaru. "Kau ternyata lumayan cepat walaupun tidak menggunakan _Hiraishin, _Bocah!" Kata Orochimaru melihat kecepatan Naruto yang hampir setara dengan seorang _High Jounin _jika _Hiraishin _tidak masuk hitungan. "Tapi aku itu saja tidak cukup bocah!" Kata Orochimaru lagi. Oke Author mulai kesal dengan ular yang satu ini karena terus-terusan meremehkan Naruto dan mungkin para reader juga berpikir demikian.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan seekor ular kecil. Dan dari mulut ular itu keluar _Katana _biasa. Mengingat _Kusanagi _miliknya sudah hancur di tangan Naruto sewaktu invasi dulu. "Datanglah tubuh impianku!" Orochimaru menarik dan bersiap mengayunkan _Katana _yang dipegang tangan kanannya.

_**Syuut!**_

Orochimaru mengayunkan _Katana _miliknya secara horizontal ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Namun Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut berhasil menghindar dengan cara membungkukkan badannya. "Sial!" Umpat Orochimaru. Naruto menyeringai tipis dan bersiap melakukan pukulan tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal.

_**Duagh!**_

Wajah tampan berkulit pucat Orochimaru terkena pukulan telat dari Naruto. _Uzukage_ muda tersebut kemudian bergumam pelan. "_**Hiraishin!**_" Orochimaru tersentak mendengar nama yg Naruto gumamakan karena ia tahu salah satu prinsip dari tehnik mendiang _Yondaime-Hokage _yaitu dapat memindahkan orang lain dengan syarat pengguna harus menyentuh atau setidaknya chakranya terhungan dengan target.

_**Srink!**_

Kedua _Shinobi _itu pun menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning meninggalkan jembatan tempat bertarung.

...

Di arah barat Jembatan Tenchi Naruto dan Orochimaru muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning tepat di samping batang pohon yang menancap sebuah kunai bermata tiga yang Naruto lempar sekitar 1 jam yang lalu sebelum mereka melakukan simulasi rencana.

"_Apa yang direncakan bocah ini?_" Tanya Orochimaru dalam hati melihat lokasi mereka sekarang yang berada jauh dari jembatan. Naruto yang mempunyai kemampuan membaca perkataan dalam hati seseorang tidak menggubris ucapan lawannya. Ia malah mendorong sekuat tenaga tangan kanannya yang masih menempel mesra di wajah Orochimaru.

_**Wussh! Braakk!**_

Dan dalam sekali dorong kuat, Orochimaru terpental kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghatam sebuah pohon hingga hancur dan menciptakan kepulan debu serta serpihan-serpihan kayu yang beterbangan.

"Yang kurencakan adalah memusnahkanmu di tempat terpisah agar yang lain tidak ada yang melihat!" Naruto akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Orochimaru yang tadi ia gubris.

Di dalam kepulan debu. Orochimaru merangkak lalu bergumam. "_**Mandara no Jin!**_" Setelah itu Orochimaru membuka mulutnya dan dari sana keluar ribuan ular dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan sebuah _Katana._

Di sisi Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini langsung terkejut melihat ribuan ular dengan mulut mengeluarkan _Katana _melesat dari dalam kepulan debu menuju ke dirinya. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas pohon lalu menuju ke pohon lain untuk menghindari ribuan ular tersebut. "Banyak amat oiii." Umpat Naruto sembari melompat dan mendarat lalu melompat lagi untuk menghindari serangan brutal dari Orochimaru.

_**Jlebb! Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!**_

_**Braak! Duaar!**_

Ribuan suara _Katana _yang tertancap yang disertai desisan ular. Lalu suara pohon yang tumbang karena banyaknya ular yang menghantamnya terdengar secara bergantian di area pertarungan Naruto dan Orochimaru. Naruto yang mulai kesal terus-terusan menghindari serangan Orochimaru mendecih pelan lalu berkata. "Tidak ada habisnya jika tidak dimusnahkan sekaligus!"

Naruto mendarat di sebuah batang pohon kemudian melompat tinggi ke atas. "Kesini kalian semua mahluk melata!" Di udara Naruto menciptakan _Handseal _sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_**Katon : **__**Gōuka Mekkakyū!**__" _Sebelum mengeluarkan tehnik _Katon_ terkuatnya. Naruto membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya. Dengan tangan masih membentuk _Handseal Horse_ Naruto menyemburkan semburan api berintensitas sangat banyak yang bersifat pemusnah ke arah ribuan ular Orochimaru.

_**Blaaaaaaarrrrrr!**_

Semburan api pemusnah yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto langsung membumi hanguskan ribuan ular Orochimaru. Tidak puas sampai disitu. Naruto malah memperpanjang durasi semburannya sehingga api pemusnah miliknya semakin melebar dan menghantam hutan hingga hangus terbakar. Dan tidak menutup kemungkin Orochimaru juga terkena api pemusnah tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto menghentikan semburannya. Dan kini di bawahnya tersaji pemandangan kebakaran hutan yang luasnya setara dengan lapangan sepak bola. Asap hitam dalam jumlah banyak membumbung tinggi ke atas langit siang hari cerah di lokasi tersebut.

...

* * *

Beralih ke lokasi Tim Naruto yang masih mengejar Kabuto. Karin dan Kushina seketika berteriak memanggil nama pemuda pirang tersebut ketika melihat kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi tersebut. Secara bersamaan, Sasori menepuk pundak Karin dan Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Karin untuk menenangkan keduanya.

"Jangan khawatir ... Naruto tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan tersebut." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Si Gumpalan otot benar!" Kata Art (Sasori) membenarkan. Kiyoshi yang mendengar panggilan itu seketika di keningnya muncul perempatan dan melototi Sasori. "Tch ... Dasar _Baby Face_!" Balas Kiyoshi sinis.

"Wajahku memang begitu dan aku bangga!" Kata Sasori penuh rasa bangga membuat Kiyoshi sweatdrop sejenak mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin malah Naruto yang melancarkan serangan." Kata Tayuya akhirnya membuka suara. Dan keempat orang yang bersamanya langsung menoleh ke dirinya dengan alis terangkat kecuali Sasori yang tidak terlihat karena mengenakan topeng. "Itu karena setahuku, Ular Brengsek itu tidak memiliki elemen _Katon_."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karin dan Kushina secara bersamaan untuk memastikan. Tayuya mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi tidak usah khawatir dan sebaiknya kita fokus mengejar si mata empat!" Kata Tayuya setelahnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Hmnn!" Semuanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Dia berhenti ... Dan ... " Kata Karin dengan mata membulat sempurna mendeteksi sesuatu dari _Sensor _miliknya. "Dan apa ... "

"Jangan-Jangan?" Sasori bertanya-tanya dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"D-Dia ... "

Dan beberapa meter berlari dan tiba di sebuah hamparan tanah lapang yang cukup luas, mereka berlima langsung terkejut ketika mendapati sekitar 100 lebih _Shinobi _yang mengenakan ikat kepala berlambang note suara sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Si-Sial! ... Dugaanku benar kalau Orochimaru akan membawa bala bantuan, tapi ini diluar perkiraanku." Gumam Art (Sasori) dengan nada kesal karena tebakannya ternyata benar. Keempat rekannya mengangguk serentak.

"Hahah ... tamatlah riwayat kalian. Orochimaru-sama benar-benar jenius memikirkan hal ini. Dengan Naruto yang sibuk menuntas sesuatu, kami bisa merenggut orang-orang terdekatnya sekali lagi." Kabuto berkata agak keras agar kelima _Jounin Uzushiogakure _dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan hasilnya Tim Naruto menggertakan gigi mereka secara serentak.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kushina kepada keempatnya.

"Yah ... mau tidak mau kita harus bertarung. Mencoba kabur pun mungkin mustahil karena mereka pasti akan mengejar kita." Kiyoshi menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dengan nada pelan. Sepertinya ia tahu situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. "Tapi kita harus menghemat chakra kita karena jumlah lawan kita. Tidak seperti Naruto yang memiliki Chakra yang tak bisa habis selama pertarungan." Ketiga gadis berambut merah mengangguk bersamaan berbeda dengan Sasori yang malah terkejut karena ia baru tahu perihal chakra yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Na-Naruto memiliki chakra yang tidak bisa habis dalam pertarungan? Dan apa maksudmu lawan akan mengejar kita jika berusaha kabur?" Tanyanya Sasori .

"Ya dan kita tidak usah membahas itu dulu karena lawan kita sudah menunggu." Jawab Kiyoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 100 _Shinobi Otogakure_. "Seperti kata mereka sebelumnya. Mereka ingin membunuh kita agar Naruto melemah melawan Orochimaru, tampaknya Orochimaru memiliki suatu rencana terhadap Naruto."

Beralih ke salah satu _Shinobi Otogakure _yang tampaknya memandang gadis bersurai merah diantara tim Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik, ia langsung tertawa keras sambil menunjuk gadis itu."Hahahahaha ... Minna lihat itu!"

"Apa! ... Ternyata gadis jalang itu masih hidup. Kukira ia sudah mati bersama rekan setimnya dulu." _Shinobi Otogakure _yang lain menimpalli ucapan rekannya barusan. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah membunuhnya. Kita bawa dia kembali dan menikmati tubuhnya saja. Tim yang dulu sering melindunginya sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana Kabuto-san?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda bernama Kabuto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Terserah kalian. Tapi apa kalian lupa kalau dia bisa membela dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan Timnya?" Tanya Kabuto balik.

"Heheheh ... kami sudah kuat sekarang. Pasti mengalahkannya sangat mudah Kabuto-san."

"Itu benar! Nee Tayuya-chan, apa kau mau kembali ke Otogakure dan menjadi gadis kami. Daripada harus mati bersama sampah-sampah itu?" Tawar _Shinobi Otogakure _lainnya.

"Ayolah Tayuya-chan! Kembalilah ... tidak usah menolak."

Beralih ke Tim Naruto. Tayuya selaku orang yang dibicaraka. Menggertakan gigi lebih keras hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan kecil dari dalam mulutnya. Karin dan Kushina langsung memandang prihatin Tayuya. Ternyata ucapan Mantan Bawahan Orochimaru itu mengenai masa lalu di Otogakure benar perihal dirinya selalu ingin dijadikan bahan pelampiasan nafsu bejat para lelaki di desa tersebut.

"Tayuya-san jangan ... Sial!" Kiyoshi langsung mengumpat kesal karena Tayuya langsung berlari ke arah ratusan lawan mereka. Ia kemudian mendesah pasrah. "Tidak ada pilihan lain! Ayo dan ingat yang kukatana barusan!" Art, Karin dan Kushina mengangguk serentak dan ikut berlari menyusul Tayuya.

"_Ternyata itu alasan dibalik sifat galakmu terhadap laki-laki bahkan Naruto selaku pemimpinmu_." Batin Art (Sasori) lirih dan sedikit iba. Dan sepertinya masih ada teka-teki lain yang belum terjawab di kepala Sasori perihal Tayuya, yaitu bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada di Otogakure padahal ia merupakan keturunan Uzumaki asli seperti Naruto, Karin dan Kushina.

"Dan untuk kau Sasori!" Orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke Kiyoshi. "Jika ada kesempatan, gunakan _Kugutsu _milikmu untuk menangkap Tayuya-san lalu kita kabur dari pertarungan ini. Jujur melawan ratusan _Shinobi _yang rata-rata _Jounin _sangat sulit untuk kita." Kata Kiyoshi dan entah kenapa Sasori mengangguk mantab mengenai rencana Kiyoshi yang satu ini.

Karin dan Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Kiyoshi mengangguk paham akan rencana _Jounin _kepercayaan Naruto. "_Nii-san/Naruto-kun tidak salah memilih Kiyoshi-san sebagai orang kepercayaan_." Batin kedua secara bersamaan.

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua Brengsek!" Teriak Tayuya penuh amarah sambil berlari.

"Tampaknya kau dan Timmu memilih jalan yang salah. Semuanya!" Ucap _Shinobi Otogakure_ kemudian berlari diikuti ratusan rekan-rekannya kecuali Kabuto yang memilih diam di tempatnya. "SERANG!"

Dan pertarungan besar antara dua pihak pun tidak terelakkan di lokasi yang jauh dari pertarungan Naruto dan Orochimaru. Dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kelima _Jounin Uzushiogakure _tersebut.

.

.

...

* * *

Kembali ke lokasi Naruto. Di beberapa bagian hutan yang terbakar, kobaran api mulai mereda dan menampakkan pohon serta permukaan tanah yang menghitam. Di atas udara, Naruto yang tubuhnya mulai dipengaruhi gaya Gravitasi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Orochimaruu yang mungkin saja sudah menjadi Manusia Ular Bakar ala Chef Naruto. "Dimana dia? Aku yakin dia bisa selamat." Kata Naruto kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna di atas abu bekas kebakaran hingga membuat abu-abu beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Khukukuku ... " Sebuah tawa yang Naruto sangat kenali terdengar dari arah depan. Setelah pandangan Naruto tidak terhalang abu terlihatlah Orochimaru yang perlahan keluar dari dalam permukaan tanah tidak jauh dari Naruto. "_Hiru Bansho Boka no Jutsu_ 'kah?" Tanya Naruto datar kepada Orochimaru.

"Tanyakan saja ke arang di dekat kakimu itu Bocah!" Orochimaru menjawab sinis pertanyaan dari Naruto. Pemuda bermarga _Uzumaki _dan _Namikaze _itu pun mendecih kecil. "Ternyata kemampuanmu meningkat pesat ya bocah ... aku hampir saja tewas terpanggang lohh." Kata Orochimaru dengan nada dibuat bercanda.

"Dan setelah ini tidak ada lagi kata 'hampir' karena kau benar-benar akan menjadi Ular Panggang." Balas Naruto datar, dingin ditambah tatapan yang menajam yang ditujukan untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru. Memang disana ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Dasar Author Goblok #Plakk.

"Benarkah ... aku jadi merinding mendengarnya." Lagi-lagi Sang Ular berucap dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi hingga terdengar suara gesekan pelan dari mulutnya. Detik selanjutnya Naruto berlari ke arah Orochimaru. Sambil berlari Naruto menarik ke atas _Wristband _lalu mengeluarkan dua kunai bermata tiga. "Khukukukuku ... akhirnya kau menggunakan _Hiraishin _milikmu. Aku harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Kata Orochimaru melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto melempar kedua kunai yang dikeluarkannya barusan lalu menciptakan sebuah _Handseal_. "_**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Dua kunai Naruto langusng berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan. Sehingga mau tidak mau Orochimaru selaku target harus menciptakan sebuah _Handseal _lalu berjongkok dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan tanah. "_**Doton : Dōryuheki!**__" _Sebuah dinding tanah tiba-tiba mencuat dari dalam tanah di depan Orochimaru.

_**Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!**_

Ratusan kunai bermata tiga milik Naruto pun menancap pada dinding tanah Orochimaru. Naruto yang jaraknya sekitar 5 meter dari Orochimaru kembali menciptakan _Handseal_ sambil berlari. "_**Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

_**Poft!**_

Satu _Bunshin _Naruto muncul di samping kirinya. Ia melirik tiruan sempurnanya. "Lakukan pengalihan dari arah kiri Orochimaru!" _Bunshin _tersebut mengangguk paham mendengar bisikan dari sang master lalu berlari ke arah samping kanan dinding tanah Orochimaru.

Di balik dinding tanah. Orochimaru yang masih dalam keadaan berjongkok menoleh ke kanan ketika Bunshin Naruto muncul di sana. Sesegara mungkin Orochimaru memutar tubuhnya agak kekanan untuk menahan serangan tetapi ...

_**Poft!**_

Mata Orochimaru membulat sempurna ketika melihat Bunshin Naruto meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih. Dan dari balik dinding tanah di sebelah kiri Orochimaru, Naruto muncul mendarat dengan tubuh sedikit bungkuk. Kaki kirinya ia tekuk sedangkan kaki kanan lurus ke samping. "_Sial Bunshin pengalihan." _Batin Orochimaru.

Naruto menciptakan Handseal dengan cepat. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang _Legenda Sannin_ bisa tertipu trik bodoh seperti ini ... " _Handseal _Naruto telah selesai ia kemudian membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan perlahan percikan-percikan api mulai bermunculan hingga membentuk sebuah bola chakra kemerahan yang dikelilingi dua cincin api. Orochimaru pun panik melihat _Rasengan _gabungan _Chakra Katon _dari Naruto yang bersiap dihantamkan di tubuhnya.

"_**Katon : Rasen Endan!**_" Naruto melompat ke depan dan menghantamkan bola kemerahan yang dikelilingi dua cincin tersebut ke punggung Orochimaru.

_**Blaar!**_

Ledakan berintensitas kecil langsung tercipta tepat di punggung Orochimaru tempat Naruto menghantamkan _Rasengan _yang digabung dengan _Katon. _Tubuh Orochimaru pun terpental ke arah depan menuju ke pepohonan tidak jauh dari Naruto.

_**Duaar! Braak!**_

Orochimaru menghantam sebuah pohon dengan kerasnya hingga membuat pohon tersebut tumbang dan menyebabkan kepulan debu beterbangan. Perlahan kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Orochimaru yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon yang tumbang tadi. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat luka lebam. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini ... Mungkin tiga tahun lamanya." Dengan gontai Orochimaru bangkit dan memandang Naruto.

"kalau tidak salah pertarungan itu ketika melawan Monyet itu." Kata Orochimaru. Naruto yang mendengarnya seketika menajamkan pandangannya ke lawannya. "Aku masih ingat senyum memuakkan darinya ketika ajalnya menjemput." Orochimaru menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi dari Naruto sedikit berubah.

"Dan dia mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang shinobi hebat yang akan mewarisi tekad bodohnya itu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa Shinobi itu adalah kau bocah _Hiraishin_ ... " Orochimaru mengankat kedua lengannya lalu mendongak ke arah langit. " ... Apabila shinobi itu adalah kau ... "

"Diam!" Potong Naruto cepat.

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. "Khukuku ... lihatlah Sarutobi! Shinobi yang kau harapkan ternyata tidak mewarisi tekad bodohmu, melainkan ia menjadi seorang Avenger yang sangat ingin membunuhku. Apa itu yang disebut mewarisi tekadmu. Dan aku dengar dari kabar angin ... Shinobi kebangganmu ini malah mendeklarasikan perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Betapa bagus tekadnya 'kan Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru yang layaknya orang stres yang berbicara sendiri.

Orochimaru kemudian menepuk pelan kepalanya karena teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya aku lupa ... kau tidak bisa melihatnya Sarutobi, itu karena kau sedang disiksa di perut Shinigami ... Khukukuku ... aku jadi heran kenapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu demi bocah bodoh ini."

"Tck ... " Naruto berdecak kesal menahan semua emosi yang hampir mencapai batasnya karena mendengar ocehan stress dari Orochimaru. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian menghela nafas untuk menghilang semua emosinya. "_**Naruto ... Jangan terpengaruh ucapannya lagi, itu bisa membuatmu tidak fokus dalam pertarungan.**_" Suara berat tiba-tiba menggema di dari dalam tubuh Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"_Aku tahu Kurama ... makanya dari tadi aku terus menahan emosiku_." Naruto membalas ucapan suara berat tersebut melalui telepati. Pemilik suara yaitu Kurama hanya mendengus pelan di dalam tubuh Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya apalagi kalau bukan tidur.

Setelah merasa agak mendingan. Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke Orochimaru untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Di sisi Orochimaru, ia langsung mengoleskan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibirnya untuk mengambil beberapa tetes darah. Setelah selesai Orochimaru langsung menciptakan serangkaian _Handseal _dan menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

_**Boft!**_

Sebuah ledakan asap putih membumbung tinggi di tempat Orochimaru. Dan dari dalam kepulan asap putih tersebut seekor ular berukuran raksasa berwarna biru gelap dengan motif belang hitam melompat keluar dengan mulut terbuka ke arah Naruto. "Sial!" Pemuda pemilik Iris Sapphire mengumpat kesal melihat sebuah mulut raksasa siap menelannya bulat-bulat

_**Bumn! Duar!**_

Suara dentuman keras diikuti ledakan debu tercipta tepat setalah ular tersebut menghantamkan mulutnya pada permukaan tanah dimana Naruto berada. Ular itu a.k.a Manda mengankat kepalanya dari kepulan debu. "**Dia berhasil menghindar Orochimaru-sama ... gerakannya cepat sekali.**" Kata Manda yang ditujukan kepada sang tua yang tengah berdiri di atas kepalanya.

"_Hiraishin _kah?" Orochimaru bergumam pelan ketika mendapati Naruto muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning di dekat dinding tanah yang terdapat ratusan kunai bermata tiga menancap.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongak ke arah kepala ular besar yang diatas kepala ular tersebut Orochimaru berdiri sambil menatapnya juga. "_**Naruto! Summon aku!**_" Perintah Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto melalui telepati.

"_Dasar Baka-Kitsune ... bagaimana kalau Akatsuki mendeteksi chakramu_." Umpat Naruto kesal melalui telepati. Kurama menggeram marah mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. "_Dan Ular Bangsat itu juga akan curiga kenapa aku bisa meng-Kuchiyose seekor Bijuu_." Tambah Naruto.

"_**Masalah Akatsuki ... biarkan mereka datang dan akan kuhancurkan mereka dengan Bijudama**_." Balas Kurama acuh tak acuh membuat Naruto sweatdrop sejenak. "_**Untuk Ular Bangsat itu ... kau saja yang memikirkannya**_**.**" Di Mindscape keduanya. Kendutan muncul di kening Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian memukul-mukul kepala Kurama karena ia tengah duduk bersilah diatas kepala rubah itu.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan Baka-Gaki ... Kau mau membuatku jadi goblok sepertimu**." Kata Kurama agak kesal kepalanya dipukul Naruto. "Salahmu sendiri ... kenapa memintamu mengeluarkanmu padahal aku bisa memanggil Hajiri-san. Dan apa kau bilang! Aku tidak goblok Baka-Kitsune." Balas Naruto ketus.

"**Cih ... Aku bosan disini terus Naruto ... sekali-kali aku harus meregangkan otot-ototku dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu**_._" Kurama memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk sehingga membuat kesembilan ekornya mulai melambai-lambai. "**Lagipula aku bisa memusnahkan Ular itu dengan Bijuudama hingga tidak bisa bereinkarnasi lagi**."

"Baiklah-Baiklah ... " Naruto akhirnya pasrah sembari manggut-manggut malas. " ... kau sama saja dengan Hajiri-san yang hobi bertarung." Kata Naruto dengan nada malas setelahnya. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan _Mindscape_ miliknya.

...

"Khukukuku ... apa kau takut melihat Manda untuk kedua kalinya bocah?" Tanya Orochimaru melihat Naruto yang dari tadi cuman diam saja dengan mata terpejam.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya sembari mendongak. Setelah terbuka dengan sempurna, pandangan tajam langsung ditujukan kepada Orochimaru. "Aku tidak pernah takut dengan ularmu itu apalagi denganmu!" Dan setelah berucap datar demikian, Naruto langsung menggigit ibu jarinya lalu merapalakan serentetakan _Handseal_. "Kau lupa kalau aku juga punya yang seperti itu ... keluar dan mengamuklah ..." Naruto menghentakkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

_**Boft!**_

Ledakan asap putih yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan ledakan ketika Manda keluar tercipta di depan ular besar tersebut. Dan dari kepulan asap putih tersebut. Naruto melompat keluar sembari menciptakan _Handseal _menyerupai tanda '+'. "_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_"

_**Poft! Poft! Poft!**_

Tiga kepulan asap putih kecil bermunculan di dekat Naruto yang melesat ke arah Orochumaru pada udara. Manda tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengarahkan mulutnya yang kembali terbuka menuju ke Naruto dan ketiga _Bunshin _yang baru ia keluarkan.

"**Grooooaaaarrrrr!**" Sebuah auman keras langsung mengejutkan Manda dan Orochimaru. Dari kepulan asap putih besar di belakang Naruto. Seekor rubah berekor sembilan melompat keluar yang semakin membuat kedua lawan Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Kyuubi/**Kyuubi**!" Seru Orochimaru dan peliharaannya secara bersamaan dengan nada terkejut. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa bocah itu terikat kontrak dengan seekor _Bijuu_!"

"**Diam dan bertarunglah dua ular bangsat!**" Jawab Kurama sembari mengankat kaki kanan depannya kemudian mengarahkan ke kepala Manda yang siap menelan Naruto dan ke-3 _Bunshin_-nya. Menyadari bahaya yang datang, Orochimaru langsung melompat dari atas kepala Manda.

_**Duaar!**_

Kepala Manda berhasil dicengkram Kurama kemudian dihantamkan pada tanah hingga membuat sebuah ledakan besar tercipta. Sementara di dekat kedua mahluk berukuran raksasa itu, Orochimaru terkejut menyadari Naruto dan ke-3 _Bunshin_-nya mengarah ke dirinya.

"Terima ini!" _Bunshin _pertama melakukan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan tetapi berhasil dihindari oleh Orochimaru. Tetapi dua _Bunshin _sisanya kini berada tepat di hadapannya dengan seringai terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

_**Takk! Takk!**_

Kedua _Bunshin _Naruto menangkap masing-masing lengan Orochimaru. Sedangkan Naruto asli mempersiapkan sebuah kepalan tangan kanan yang dialiri sedikit chakra. Dan tepat ketika Naruto sudah berada di depan lawannya yang kedua lengan sudah terkunci. Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Orochimaru.

_**Duagh!**_

Wajah tampan Orochimaru terkena pukulan telat yang dialiri chakra, kepala sang Sannin pun tersentak kebelakang dengan air liur yang muncrat kemana-mana. Belum selesai sampai disini saja. Kedua _Bunshin _Naruto yang memegang lengan Orochimaru langsung melakukan sebuah tendangan menggunakan masing-masing satu kaki mereka. (Bunshin di kanan dengan kaki kiri dan Bunshin di kiri dengan kaki kanan).

_**Duagh! Duagh!**_

Kedua kaki _Bunshin _Naruto mengenai perut Orochimaru dengan telak hingga membuat Sannin Ular tersebut melesat bagaikan roket ke arah bawah. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ketiga _Bunshin _Naruto menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Sementara Naruto kini tubuhnya terkena efek Gravitasi sehingga membuat tubuhnya mulai turun ke bawah.

_**Duaaar!**_

Ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta tepat setelah Orochimaru melakukan ciuman cinta tanah air pada permukaan tanah. Dan tidak berselang lama Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari lokasi ledakan tersebut. Naruto melirik Kurama yang tengah menahan kepala Manda sambil melakukan telepati. "_Kuserahkan ular itu padamu Kurama_."

"_**Dengan senang hati Gaki ... Aku harap ular ini tidak menghilang karena takut melawan Bijuu terkuat sebelum aku bersenang-senang**_." Balas Kurama melalui telepati dengan bangganya membuat Naruto sweatdrop sejenak. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengembalikan pandangnnya ke Orochimaru yang kini terlihat berbaring di tenga-tengah kawah berukuran sedang di depannya.

.

.

...

* * *

_**Kurama vs Manda**_

"**Kuso-Kitsune!**" Umpat Manda geram dengan kepala tertahan tangan kanan Kurama pada hutan yang sudah hangus. Ular besar tersebut kemudian menggerakkan ekornya dan berniat menyambuk Kurama dengan itu.

"**Baka-Hebi!**" Balas Kurama kemudian menggunakan kesembilan ekornya untuk menahan cambukan ekor Manda. Suara dentuman keras pun terdengar keras ketika kesepuluh ekor tersebut saling berbenturan.

Manda mendesis kesal. Dengan kepala masih tertahan Ia kemudian menggerakkan otot-otot tubuh panjangnya dan mulai melilit badan Kurama. Dengan cepat Kurama langsung menggunakan kaki depan sebelah kirinya untuk melespaskan lilitan Manda. "**Lepaskan Ular Sialan!**" Umpat Kurama sembari mencoba melepaskan lilitan Manda.

"**Kau salah telah melawan ular yang seukuran denganmu**." Seru Manda.

"**Kau juga telah salah memilih lawan seekor Bijuu sepertiku**." Kurama melepaskan kepala Manda kemudian menggunakan keempat kakinya untuk melompat ke atas. Menyadari apa yang mau dilakukan lawannya. Manda langsung melepaskan lilitannya dan melompat menjauh dari Kurama.

Secara bersamaan Kurama dan Manda mendarat dengan jarak sekitar 500 meter karena ukuran mereka yang sangat besar. Setelah mendarat Manda langsung memutar tubuhnya lalu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Kurama sehingga pepohonan yang dilalui beterbangan kemana-mana. Melihat hal tersebut, Kurama ikut berlari ke arah Manda.

"**Groooaaarrrr!**" Sambil berlari Kurama mengaung keras hingga menciptakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan pepohon di depannya menuju ke Manda.

Manda langsung melompat tinggi melewati serangan angin bahkan sampai melewati Kurama dan mendarat tidak jauh di belakang Sang Bijuu terkuat saat ini dan langsung melompat dengan mulut terbuka. Seketika Kurama menghentikan gerakan kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Kurama langsung terkejut ketika melihat Manda dengan mulut terbuka mengarah tepat ke dirinya. "**Grooooaaarrrr!**" Kurama mengaung keras sehingga hembusan angin disertai pepohon yang ikut beterbangan menuju Manda.

"**Uaaaaahhhh!**" Manda terpental agak jauh dan mendarat dengan kerasnya pada area hutan hingga menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup keras. Bekas ledakan mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Manda yang tengah terbaring dengan tubuh terbalik."_**Cih! Kitsune sialan, Kalau aku menghilang sekarang mungkin Orochimaru-sama akan menjadi bulan-bulanannya**_." Batin Manda agak kesal.

.

.

...

_**Naruto Vs Orochimaru**_

Hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menerpa kedua shinobi hebat yang tengah berdiri saling memandang satu sama lain. Surai pirang dari salah satu shinobi tersebut melambai-lambai diterpa hembusan angin karena tempatnya berdiri berada di tanah yang cukup luas. Pemuda itu memandang sedikit kesal lawannya yang masih bisa bertahan walaupun sudah menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Kau masih bertahan rupanya." Pemuda tersebut bergumam datar.

Dengan sempoyan dan mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya yang baru saja menghantam tanah serta luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian punggung yang terdapat luka bakar cukup parah. Orochimaru memandang Naruto dengan seringai. "Kau butuh lebih dari serangan barusan untuk mengalahkanku bocah." Kata Orochimaru agak serak. Dan ucapannya itu ada benarnya karena seorang Sannin seperti dirinya tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan barusan. Naruto menggertakan gigi mendengar ucapan Orochimaru barusan.

Masih dengan seringai, Orochimaru membatin. "_Aku tidak menyangka bocah ini bisa sekuat ini, tapi tidak salah memang. Dia bisa mengalahkan dua Edo-Tensei terbaikku, sebaiknya kau mulai serius kali ini_." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar batinan Orochimaru. "_Dan aku harus memberikan Manda bantuan, Kyuubi hanya Kuchiyose itu berarti ia bisa lenyap jika terkena serangan. Keberadaan Bijuu itu akan mempersulitku mengalahkan bocah ini_."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dalam hati Orochimaru langsung berlari menuju lawannya itu agar tidak memberikan kesempatan memberi bantuan Manda. Orochimaru ikut berlari namun tidak kedepan melainkan ke arah samping kanan. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari Ular!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari dan tidak mengatakan kalau ia tahu Orochimaru mau memberi bantuan ke Kuchiyose ularnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengubah arah berlarinya ke kiri dimana Orochimaru berlari.

"Cih! Bocah Sialan!" Umpat Orochimaru ketika Naruto sudah sejajar dengan dirinya dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter.

Naruto merapalkan serentetan _Handseal _sambil berlari. "**_F_**_**ūu**_**_ton : Kazekiri!_**" Sebuah angin pemotong berukuran besar Naruto keluarkan dan melesat menuju ke Orochimaru yang berlari di samping kirinya. Dan setelah mengeluarkan angin pemotong tersebut. Naruto berbelok ikut berbelok ke kiri.

Sebelum angin pemotong Naruto memotong tubuh Orochimaru. Sannin itu melompat ke udara untuk menghindarinya. Tetapi saat Orochimaru melompat, Naruto ikut melompat ke dirinya dengan sebuah pukulan yang siap dihantamkan.

_**Duagh!**_

Pukulan tangan kanan Naruto pun mengenai telak wajah Orochimaru hingga menyebabkan Sannin itu terpental kebelakang. Dan tidak sampai disitu, setelah mendarat Naruto langsung berlari ke Orochimaru yang terpental beberapa meter.

Dalam keadaan terpental. Orochimaru mengeluarkan seekor ular besar dari lengan bajunya menuju Naruto. Dan ular besar tersebut membuka mulutnya dan Orochimaru keluar dari sana dengan _Katana _biasa yang siap dihunuskan ke Naruto. "Kena kau bocah _Hiraisin_."

Naruto langsung mengentikan langkahnya dan menciptakan sebuah _Handseal_. "_**Mokuton!**_" Kata Naruto sambil menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah. Dua buah balok kayu langsung muncul di kedua sisi Orochimaru. Tetapi balok Naruto telat beberapa menit sehingga hanya bada ular Orochimaru yang terkena. "_Sial!_" Batin Naruto.

_**Syuut!**_

Orochimaru mengayunkan _Katana _yang di pegang secara horizontal. Tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara memiringkan kepala ke kiri. Dan ketika Orochimaru sudah melewati Naruto sekitar 5 meter. Ia melempar _Katana _yang ia pegang untuk menyibukkan Naruto. Dan setelah mendarat, Orochimaru langsung berlari sembari mengambil beberapa tetes darah di sudut bibirnya dan menciptakan sebuah _Handseal_.

Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bermata tiga."_Cih! Segel Hiraishin yang kutempel pada tubuhnya ternyata tidak ikut ketika ia keluar dari ularnya._" Batin Naruto kesal akan hal tersebut. (AN : Prinsip ini saya buat sendiri).

_**Trank!**_

Naruto memblok _Katana _yang Orochimaru lempar dengan kunai yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Sehingga suara dua logam yang saling berbenturan terdengar keras di telinga Naruto. Ia kemudian melempar kunainya ke Orochimaru yang sudah berlari menjauh menuju ke pertarungan Manda dan Kurama yang kembali berlangsung sengit walaupun pertarungan tersebut terlihat berat sebelah.

"Terlambat bocah _Hiraishin _... " Gumam Orochimaru mengomentari tindakan dari Naruto yang melempar kunainya. Ia kemudian berhenti dan menghentakkan tangan kirinya pada permukaan tanah. " ... _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" Dan bersamaan dengan Orochimaru mengucapkan nama tehniknya. Kunai Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya.

_**Boft!**_

_**Srink! Duagh!**_

Ledakan asap putih besar membumbung tinggi tepat di depan Orochimaru. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning dan langsung melakukan _Right Roundhouse Kick _yang mengenai kepala bagian samping Orochimaru hingga membuatnya terpental jauh. "Uggghhhh~!" Ringis Orochimaru ketika menghantam sebuah pohon hingga rubuh dan itu belum menghentikan tubuhnya. Dirinya pun menghantam permukaan tanah beberapa kali hingga terhenti tepat di sebuh pohon berukuran besar.

_**Duaar!**_

Ledakan disertai kepulan debu tipis menjadi penutup acara terpental Orochimaru. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang. Orochimaru terlihat bersandar tepat di tenga-tengah sebuah lubang besar pada pohon tersebut dengan kondisi memprihatikankan. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka serta debu. "_Tulang rusukku ada yang patah. Dan leherku terasa hancur terkena tendangan bocah Sialan itu_." Ringis Orochimari sembari memegang bagian perut sebelah kirinya.

.

.

...

* * *

_**Kurama VS Manda**_

Disaat sang Bijuu terkuat saat ini tengah menahan Manda dengan kedua kaki depannya pada hutan. Dari ledakan asap putih yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari keduanya. Seekor ular yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan Manda dengan tiga kepala dan mengenakan kain besar di bagian leher ketiga kepala ular tersebut merayap keluar menuju ke Kurama. "**Cih! Datang lagi mahluk melata yang lebih menjijikan dari satu ini**." Kata Kurama agak kesal.

Kurama mengcenkram tubuh Manda kemudian melemparnya ke arah Ular berkepala tiga yang sudah berjarak sekitar 300 meter darinya. "**Kalian berdua merepotkan!**" Teriak Kurama.

"**Ooouahhhhh!**" Teriak Manda yang terlempar ke arah rekan ular _Kuchiyose-_nya.

_**Duaarr!**_

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta ketika Manda menghantam hutan. Ular berkepala tiga itu berhasil menghindari Manda dan langsung melesat ke Kurama sembari mendesis secara bersamaan. "**Ssssssshhhhh!**"

Kurama pun langsung berlari ke arah ular tersebut. Tetapi ia langsung terganggu ketika setengah tubuhnya yang berada pada Karin menghubunginya. "_**Cepat beritahu Naruto kalau Karin-chan dan lain tengah dalam bahaya**_."

"_**Apa yang terjadi**_?" Tanya Kurama Yin.

"_**Mereka dikepung ratusan Shinobi Otogakure. Mereka tidak bisa kabur karena salah satu dari mereka tidak mau mengikuti rencana kabur**_." Jawab Kurama Yang. Setelah itu Kurama langsung menghubungi Naruto melalui telepati dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mengatakan rencananya dan Kurama membalas."_**Aku mengerti Naruto ... Mari kita hancurkan mereka sekaligus**_."

Ketika ular berkepala tiga Orochimaru berada di depannya. Kurama langsung menangkap dua kepala ular itu dengan kedua kaki depannya. "**Musnahlah kalian secara bersamaan!**" Kurama membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya tepat di depan kepala bagian tengah. Perlahan dua bola chakra berbagai ukuran dan memiliki dua warna berbeda bermunculan di depan mulutnya. Ular di depannya seketika ketakutan setengah mati (?).

...

Beralih ke Naruto. Saat ini ia tengah menyiksa Orochimaru dengan serangan _Taijutsu _bertubi-tubi hingga membuat hidup Sang Sannin hampir mencapai batasnya kalau Kurama tidak mengatakan kalau serangan pamungkasnya sudah siap.

"Sebelum penutupan ... " Naruto berucap dingin pada Orochimaru yang berada di depannya dengan nafas terengah-rengah. Naruto melakukan _Right Uppercut _di perut Orochimaru hingga membuat ular itu tersungkur. " ... aku akan melakukan yang kau lakukan pada Jiji." Naruto menyentuh _Fuinjutsu _di lengan kirinya dan mengeluarkan pedang hitam berukuran besar bernama _Kakutou Yoru_.

_**Jleeb!**_

Tanpa rasa kasihan pada lawannya. Naruto menusuk perut Orochimaru hingga tembus pada punggunya. "Ohoook ... Bocah sialan!" Orochimaru berucap lemah dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Dengan ini satu lagi orang yang menghalangiku mencapai tujuanku berkurang satu." Naruto mencabut _Kakutou Yoru _dari tubuh Orochimaru lalu bergumam pelan. "Sayonara ... **Keparat**!" Dan setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Naruto menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"BOCAAAHHH ... SIAAAAAAALAAAANNNNN!" Teriak Orochimaru dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua mahluk besar yang berjarak sekitar 700 meter dari lokasinya dan salah satu mahluk tersebut terlihat siap melakukan serangan dalam skala besar-besaran. "Sialan!" Orochimaru mengambil beberapa tetes darah di mulutnya dan menciptakan serentekan _Handseal_. Dengan gerakaan lemah ia menghentakkan kedua lengannya pada permukaan tanah. "_Untung chakraku masih tersisah untuk melakukan tehnik ini_." Batin Orochimaru tetapi sehebat apapun tehnikmu. Tidak akan mampu menyelematkanmu dari serangan terkuat dari _Bijuu_.

...

_**Sriink!**_

Naruto muncul tepat di atas kepala Kurama dengan posisi berjongkok sembari memegang pedang hitam besar di tangan kanannya. "Sekarang Kurama!" Perintah Naruto datar dan dibalas deheman ala rubah oleh Kurama. (Dia memang rubah #Plakk!)

"_**Bijuudama!**_"

"_**Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon!**_"

_**Duaaarrrr!**_

_**Boft! Boft! Boft!**_

_Bijuudama _berukuran besar milik Kurama pun melesat menyeret ular berkepala tiga yang tepat berada di depannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tiga dinding berukuran sangat besar muncul di lokasi Orochimaru.

"**Uaaaahhhhhhhh!**" Manda yang barada di jalur lintasan _Bijuudama _Kurama ikut terkena dan terseret bersama ular berkepala tiga itu menuju ke tiga dinding neraka Orochimaru.

_**Brakk! Brakk!**_

_**Buuummmmmnnnn!**_

Dinding pertama dan kedua hancur berkeping-keping terkena tubuh Manda dan Ular besar serta _Bijuudama _dan pada dinding ketika akhirnya sebuah ledakan super besar tercipta dengan radius ledakan sekitar 400 meter hingga membuat _Shinobi Otogakure _yang tengah bertarung melawan Tim Naruto menoleh disertai keringat dingin melihatnya.

Beberapa menit setelah ledakan berakhir. Terlihatlah kawah berukuran sangat dengan dimeter 400 meter seperti radius ledakan barusan. Pada kawah tersebut. Tidak ada benda ataupun mahluk hidup yang selamat. Hanya ada lubang besar disertai asap hitam pekat yang membumbung tinggi ke langis cerah siang hari itu.

"Sekarang! Lempar aku ke lokasi Karin-chan dan lainnya." Perintah Naruto datar kepada Kurama. Rubah berbulu orange mendengus pelan. "**Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan **_**Hiraishin **_**bodoh!**" Katanya agak sinis.

Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Sudah lakukan saja dan lihat apa yang akan kulakukan! Usahakan tepat di tempat mereka!" Kata Naruto agak kesal pada Kurama.

"**Cih! Baiklah bocah tukang perintah!**" Kurama mengangkat kaki kanan depannya dan mengarahkan telepak ke atas. Naruto melompat turun ke telapak tangan Kurama. Setelah itu, Kurama langsung melempar Naruto ke arah lokasi Karin dan yang lain.

_**Boft!**_

Dan setelah melempar _Jinchuriki-_nya. Kurama langsung menghilang diikuti ledakan asap putih besar.

Kau segera melakukan tindakan Naruto sebelum orang-orang terdekatmu direnggut lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

_**Tim Naruto vs Otogakure **_

Suara pukulan, benda logam yang berbenturan, teriakan serta suara-suara yang tidak jauh dari suara dua kelompok yang tengah bertarung terdengar di satu titik pada lokasi tersebut. Tampaknya ledakan _Bijuudama _barusan tidak membuat shinobi _Otogakure _mundur. Mereka malah semakin menjadi-menjadi menyerang kelompok Naruto karena mengira ledakan tersebut adalah ledakan dari serangan atas mereka.

Dalam keadaan bertarung melawan salah satu _Jounin Otogakure,_ gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin menoleh ke arah langit ketika mendeteksi kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan datang. "Nii-chan!"

_**Duaarr!**_

"Uaahhhh..!"

Sebuah ledakan besar disertai teriakan _Shinobi Otogakure _yang terkena ledakan tersebut menggema di area tersebut. Sontak semua pasang mata langsung mengarah ke ledakan tersebut. Tim Naruto langsung menyinggung senyum kecil berbeda dengan lawan mereka yang meneneteskan keringat dingin ketika dari kepulan debu bekas ledakan tersebut seorang pemuda bersurai pirang melompat keluar dengan pedang hitam besar di tangan kanannya.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Gumam Kabuto melihat kemunculan Naruto yang berarti boss-nya telah dikalahkan dan ia langsung teringat akan ledakan besar barusan. Dan sifat ular yang diturungkan Orochimaru kepadanya langung muncul. "Sial! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!" Tanpa memikirkan bawahannya. Kabuto langsung kabur dari lokasi itu dengan _Shunshin _miliknya.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Kata Tim Naruto serentak kecuali Karin yang sudah mengetahuinya. Tetapi senyum tipis mereka langsung menghilang ketika melihat ekspresi dari Naruto yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Yaitu dingin dan marah.

"Kalian semua akan menyusul Ular Keparat itu!" Kata Naruto datar dan dingin sembari berlari.

Para _Shinobi Otogakure _segera bertindak dengan berlari ke Naruto secara serentak.

_**Jraash! Jrassh!**_

Dua lawan Naruto yang berada di depannya langsung tertebas oleh _Kakuto Yoru_. Naruto kemudian melompat sambil melakukan manuver salto menghindari beberapa kunai yang dilempar ke arahnya. Setelah mendarat, Naruto mengayunkan pedang hitamnya secara horizontal sembari memutar tubuh 360 untuk menebas semua lawan yang berniat menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi.

_**Jrassh! Jrassh! Jrassh!**_

Tujuh lawan Naruto kembali menjadi korban keganasan pedang tertajam milik klan Uzumaki. Satu lawan Naruto hendak menyerang pemuda itu dengan sebuah kunai dari belakang, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar lalu menebas punggung pria itu hingga tersungkur bersimbah darah.

"Hn!" Perhatian Naruto beralih ke sekitar 10 lawannya yang melakukan _Handseal _secara bersamaan. Naruto langsung menancapkan _Yoru _pada permukan tanah kemudian melakukan tendangan searah jarum jangan ketika mendeteksi serangan dari belakangnya.

_**Duagh!**_

Pria dibelakang Naruto langsung terpental jauh terkena tendangan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung merapalkan _Handseal _saat mendengar 10 lawan yang tadi merapalkan _Handseal _mengucapkan nama tehnik mereka.

"_**Katon : Endan!**_"

"**_F_**_**ūu**_**_ton : Daitoppa!_**"

Lima peluru api yang diperkuat dengan hembusan angin dari lima lawan Naruto lainnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_ dan bersiap memuntahkan sesuatu.

"**_Suiton : S_**_**ū**_**_ijinheki!_**" Naruto memuntahkan air bervolume banyak dan membentuk sebuah dinding air tepat di depannya.

**_Blaaaarrr!_**

Dua tehnik berbeda elemen saling berbenturan di depan Naruto dan mengakibatkan kabut tebal menutupi Naruto. Lawan Naruto langsung menyungging senyum kemenangan mengira pemuda itu telah telah terpanggang. Tetapi senyum mereka langsung menghilang ketika mendengar suara datar dan dingin dari balik kabut tersebut.

"**_F_**_**ūu**_**_ton : Shinku Renpa!_**"

**_Wuush! _**

**_Jleeb! Jleeb!_**

Puluhan pedang angin melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar dari balik kabut. Lawan Naruto terbelalak kaget melihatnya. Namun beberapa dari mereka terlambat bertindak sehingga mereka harus rela tertusuk pedang angin tersebut.

...

Karin, Kushina dan Tayuya yang menyaksikan aksi sadis dari Naruto hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka. Sedangkan Kiyoshi dan Sasori menatap horor menyaksikannya (AN : Sasori tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng).

"Nii-chan/Naruto-kun/Naruto!" Gumam mereka serentak.

"_Ternyata dibalik sikap baiknya ... Naruto memiliki sifat sadis dan tidak pandang buluh kepada mereka yang mengancam orang terdekatnya._" Batin Kiyoshi akhirnya mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang ia kenal selama ini.

Karin yang tengah menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba merasakan kedatangan dua orang dari atas langit. Seketika ia langsung menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seekor burung putih berukuran besar terbang tepat di atas lokasi tersebut. "_Siapa mereka?_" Tanya Karin dalam hati yang mendeteksi dua orang diatas burung tersebut.

...

"Lihat itu ... Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang pantas." Kata salah dari dua orang yang dideteksi Karin. Dari nada bicaranya orang tersebut nampaknya senang menyaksikan pertarungan di bawah mereka.

"Cih! Deidara sialan ... kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau lawannya ada banyak." Kata orang yang satu lagi. Orang pertama langsung menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi agak kesal.

"Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada harus melawan orang-orang botak di kuil tadi bodoh." Kata orang pertama sembari memegang sebuah senjata mirip sabit di punggungnya. "Jashin-sama akan senang mendapat banyak persembahan hari ini." Tambah orang itu.

"Berhenti menyebutkan dewa sesatmu itu Hidan!" Orang kedua memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih sibuk membantai lawannya dengan pedang hitam besarnya. "Tidak salah bocah itu memiliki harga kepala 100 Juta Ryo ... Uzumaki Naruto, _SS-Rank Missing-nin _dari Konoha! ... Hari ini sepertinya hari keberuntunganku. Kuharap Deidara tiidak membuang jasad Chiriku." Gumam orang itu lagi dan tampaknya ia takut kalau pria bernama Deidara itu membuang uang-nya.

"Gahh ... Dasar Mata Duitan!"

"Diam kau Orang Sesat!"

"Rentenir Bercadar!"

"Sudah-sudah ... daripada berdebat melawanmu. Lebih baik kita segera mengambil dua target kita."

"Dua ... Siapa yang satunya Kakuzu?" Tanya pria bernama Hidan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan uang berjalan itu!" Pria bernama Kakuzu menunjuk Naruto. Hidan pun dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu urus saja keduanya. Aku mau mempersembahkan banyak jiwa ke Jashin-sama!" Kata Hidan masih dengan sweatdropnya.

"Haa ... dasar pengikut aliran sesat." Kata Kakuzu agak sweatdrop.

"Ayo!"

Secara bersamaan kedua Anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki julukan '_Two Immortal Member' _melompat turun dan siap mengacaukan pertarungan dibawah mereka.

.

.

.

**_TBC!_**

* * *

**Huaaaaaahhhhh ... *Menghela nafas berat* ... Chapter dengan Word terbanyak yang pernah saya buat dan isinya Full Fight! ... Aku harap Fight-nya tidak terlalu membosankan.**

**Oro-Pedo udah jadi Ular Panggang ... tetapi Pertarungan belum berakhir karena Dua Anggota Akatsuki muncul. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? ... Tunggu saja tahun depan #Plakk ... Chapter depan maksudnyee.**

**Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan Update Fic-Fic saya. Bagi kalian yang sudah Add FB saya mungkin tau alasan keterlambatannya ... Dan yang belum tau akan saya katakan ... Bisa dibilang saat ini saya sibuk ... Bukan sibuk karena MOS, Persiapan Ujian karena udah kelas X ... Melainkan sibuk karena masalah Perkuliahan.**

* * *

**Balasan Review Non-Login.**

**ASHALIM 31 :** Tunggu aja Oiii '-')/

**Ndah D Amay :** Hehehehe ... Chapter di depannya lagi mungkin udah masuk aslinya ... Dan mengenai Naruto lawan Orochi sendirian ... udah kejawab di Chapter ini.

**OohSeHyunie :** Hehehe ... Chapter di depannya lagi mungkin udah masuk aslinya ... Udah saya hapus kok ... Makasih :D

**Rico :** Liat aja nanti ... Pertemuan NaruSasuSaku bakalan jadi seru dan Chapter depan terjawab kapan mereka ketemunya.

**Guest :** Udah saya buat Naruto tidak menahan diri ... Dan PDS-nya setelah Pain kalah.

**X Men : **Rencana Danzou bisa dibilang berdampak buruk pada Konoha. Chapter depan sedikit saya ungkap.

**Achmad :** Ampun vak ... Jangan makan saya ... Ini sudah saya lanjut :v

**Aldho Namikaze :** Apa? ... Ente lebih dewasa dari saya? ... Pfftttt ... Menulis kata yang baku saja tidak bisa dan menjaga omongon dari mulut juga tidak bisa ... Pfffttt ... Apa itu yang namanya Dewasa? ... Jangan buat Pinggang saya terbang entah kemana Tong :v ... Mengenai Fic saya ... Itu sudah biasa karena memang saya masih seumuran biji jagung di FFN ... Tetapi setidaknya saya sudah mem-Publish sebuah cerita dan belum pernah meng-Flame Karya seseorang ... Tidak seperti Ente belum mem-Publish karyanya sendiri dan seenaknya meng-Flame karya seseorang karena sudah DEWASA :v ...

**Yang Me-Review ... Lanjut ... Next dan sebagainya ... Ini sudah saya lanjut :v**

* * *

Oke sekian dulu untuk Chapter ini yang Adegan Fight-nya mungkin tidak menarik dan masih belum selesai. Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan '**Terima Kasih**' kepada kalian yang telah Me-Review, Fav, Follow ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super Gaje dan berantakan ini.

**.**

**Ryusuke RootWood Out!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Pertama-tama saya ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih setia menunggu Fic Gaje milik saya ini … Kedua saya ingin meminta maaf karena terlambatnya saya untuk Update Fic ini dan Fic lain, itu karena saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai menyita waktu luang untuk menulis, jangankan menulis … duduk depan Laptop saja sangat jarang. #Abaikan ini**

**Hmnn … 2K lebih Review! … ini diluar perkiraaan saya lohh, dan itu membuat saya semakin semangat melanjutkan Fic walaupun nantinya agak terlambat Update-nya.**

* * *

…

…

…

**Tittle : The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki ****© Ryusuke Akairyuu (**RootWood**)**

**Dislaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M** (Untuk jaga-jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Romance, Friendship, Etc.

**Pair :** Naruto X Kushina, Slight Other Pairings

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Humor yang Garing dan Romance yang kagak kerasa Feel-nya, Etc.

**Summary :** Setelah meninggalkan desa Konoha dan menyandang status SS-Rank Missing-nin, Naruto bersama adiknya Karin dan Kushina memilih untuk menetap dan membangun kembali desa leluhur mereka Uzushiogakure, disamping Naruto menjalankan tugas dari Rikudou Sannin menuntun dunia shinobi menuju kedamaian

**AN : Di Chapter kemarin saya melakukan kesalah yaitu harga kepala Naruto yang seharusnya 100 Juta Ryo … Dan itu sudah saya perbaiki kok … Kenapa kemahalan, jawabannya ada di Chapter ini.**

_..._

* * *

_**Chapter 36 : Big Impact in Tenchi Bridge Part II**_

…

…

…

* * *

_**Flashback Two Hours Earlier**_

Di sebuah kuil yang letaknya berada di kawasan Negara Api, terlihat halaman dari kuil tersebut terlihat porak-porakda. Kawah berbagai ukuran, senjata-senjata berserakan dimana-mana, darah segar yang terlihat di beberapa lokasi dan yang lebih buruk adalah puluhan mayat yang berserakan.

"Sialan! … Apa sebenarnya kalian incar, HAA!" Bentak seorang Biksu yang kini tersisa dirinya saja. Di depan biksu itu berdiri dua pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

Akan tetapi, kedua pria itu tidak menggubris bentakan dari sang biksu. Mereka berdua malah asik berdebat karena salah dari mereka tampaknya tidak puas dengan pertarungan ini.

"Hoii Kakuzu … kau bilang akan banyak, tetapi kenapa hanya segini?" Pria berambut klimiks dan memegang sebuah senjata menyerupai sabit namun memiliki tiga mata tampaknya tidak puas akan apa yang baru ia lakukan, yaitu membantai puluhan biksu. Dan pria itu langsung menunjuk pria bernama Kakuzu yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Diamlah Hidan!" Pria bernama Kakuzu membalas pria yang diketahui bernama Hidan. "Apa kau belum puas memberikan persembahan kepada dewa bodohmu itu?" Kakuzu bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Hidan yang tidak suka dewa-nya dikatai bodoh mendelik Kakuzu dengan perempatan di ujung keningnya. "Oii~Oii … Apa kau bilang mata duitan? Tarik ucapanmu atau kutusuk mata duitanmu sampai tidak bias melihat lagi!"

Kakuzu menoleh ke Hidan dengan wajah kalem. "Kau memang sebodoh dewamu itu Hidan!"

Mata Hidan membulat sempurna sampai-sampai pupilnya menghilang. Persimpangan di ujung keningnya pun berkedip-kedip tanda bahwa ia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan partnernya. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KAU SEBUT JASHIN-SAMA SEPERTI ITU, SIALAN!" Hidan berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu.

"Sialan Kalian!"

Sebuah umpatan kesal langsung mengintrupsi kedua member Akatsuki tersebut, secara bersamaan Hidan dan Kakuzu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Biksu yang mereka abaikan tadi kini berlari ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi kesal dan di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tombak besar.

"Akan kubunuh kalian berdua keparat!" Biksu itu melompat dan bersiap menyerang Hidan dan Kakuzu dengan tombak yang ia pegang.

"Hidan! Apa kau atau … Haa!" Kakuzu mendesah pasrah ketika Hidan sudah melompat mendahuluinya.

_**Trank!**_

Tombak sang biksu dan senjata milik Hidan pun saling beradu di udara menciptakan suara dentingan logam yang sangat keras.

"Kau akan menjadi persembahan selanjutnya untuk Dewa Jashin, Botak!" Hidan melakukan sebuah tendangan di atas udara yang diarahkan menuju kepala sang biksu.

Dengan baik sang Biksu menghindarinya dengan sempurna. "Tidak semudah itu keparat!"

"Hidan! Cukup sisahkan kepalanya saja … harga kepala orang ini 30 Juta Ryo di pasar gelap!" Hidan memberitahukan tujuan mereka mengapa jauh-jauh ke tempat ini.

"_Jadi mereka mengincarku!_"

…

…

…

* * *

_**At Konohagakure no Sato**_

Di sebuah lorong sebuah bangunan, seorang pria yang terlihat sudah tua karena ia berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, pada dagu pria itu terdapat sebuah luka berbentuk 'X' dan mata kanannya ditutupi sebuah perban.

Tujuan pria adalah untuk menemui dua tetua Konoha untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, apa lagi kalau bukan mengenai rencana busuknya. Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan, ia hendak mengetuk pintu di depannya tetapi pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka.

"Danzo!" Dua manusia yang hampir sama tuanya dengan pria bernama Danzo itu terkejut mendapati mantan rekan setim mereka berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

"Nanti saja … kami sedang buru-buru." Salah satu dari mereka kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Koharu?" Danzo menyipitkan mata kirinya.

"Kuil di bagian Negara Api diserang dua orang tidak di kenal … Kita harus segera mengirimkan seseorang agar Daimyo tidak marah akan hal ini." Wanita tua bernama Koharu menjawab pertanyaan dari Danzo dengan wajah terlihat khawatir.

Danzo mendecih pelan lantasan ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memulai rencana busuknya, raut wajah kesal terlihat jelas dari wajah murid _Nidaime Hokage _itu. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Dengan hati yang sedikit kesal, Danzo berujar pelan. Tetapi, pria itu berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia tidak melakukan rencananya sekarang dan ia bahkan bisa menggunakan penyerangan kuil Negara Api ini untuk memperbesar kemungkinan rencana busuknya akan berhasil.

…

_**Scene Break**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, kini kedua Tetua Konoha berusia tua itu tengah berdiri di hadapan Tsunade yang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu pada permukaan meja kerja. Dengan raut wajah serius, Tsunade memandang kedua Lansia di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian ingin katakan adalah masalah di Kuil Negara api yang diserang?" Tsunade langsung _To The Point _karena memang ia sudah mengetahui hal ini dari laporan divisi penerimaan/pengiriman pesan _Konohagakure no Sato_.

Kedua Tetua di depan Tsunade mengangguk serentak. "Apa kau sudah mengirim Tim untuk membantu?"

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, kedua orang tua di depannya sedikit terkejut. "Aku baru saja memberikan perintah pada seluruh Shinobi Konoha untuk keluar desa, jika aku mengirim Tim … maka mereka akan menganggapku tidak tetap pada pendirian."

Koharu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau memberikan perintah seperti itu, Tsunade? Apa yang terjadi?" Koharu langsung melempar dua pertanyaan sekaligus lantasan ia tidak menahu mengenai perintah Tsunade itu.

"Keempat desa tengah dalam situasi genting … aku tidak mau mengambil resiko melibatkan Konoha pada masalah mereka." Jelas Tsunade serius.

"Kalau begitu cabut perintah itu!" Titah pria di samping Koharu tegas.

"Apa kau mau Daimyo marah atas kejadian ini? Sedikitnya kita harus mengirim bala bantuan untuk mereka Tsunade." Koharu menimpali ucapan pria di sampingnya dengan nada sedikit keras agar Tsunade paham situasi jika saja mereka tidak melakukan tindakan.

"Aku tidak akan mencabut perintah itu … " Secara terang-terangan Tsunade menolak perintah dari pria di samping Koharu. "Tetapi, aku akan mengirim Tim secara diam-diam!"

"_Tora_!"

_**Poft!**_

Sebuah kepulan asap putih tercipta di depan meja kerja Tsunade, setelah itu seorang _Anbu _yang mengenakan topeng harimau tengah berlutut terlihat dari balik kepulan asap putih barusan.

"Segera panggil Asuma dan Timnya!"

Sang _Anbu _mengangguk sekali kemudian lenyap dari depan meja Tsunade untuk melaksanakan perintah dari _Godaime-Hokage _memanggil Tim yang dikenal dengan kombinasi Ino-Shika-Cho yang sudah cukup dikenal kehebatannya.

"Kenapa mereka?" Koharu agak bingung kenapa Tsunade malah mengirim Tim Asuma, sedangkan di Konoha masih banyak Tim yang memiliki kemampuan yang baik dibanding mereka, contonya Tim 9 yang diatas satu tahun dari mereka.

"Karena Asuma adalah mantan anggota Guardian dua belas ninja, jadi dia tau persis seluk beluk Kuil itu."

…

…

...

_**Skip Time**_

"Haaa … ternyata kau tidak sekuat yang kukira botak!" Pria berambut klimiks memandang remeh biksu yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal di depannya. "Sebaiknya segera kuakhiri ini."

Sang Biksu memandang terkejut pria berambut klimiks itu. "_Manusia macam apa dia itu?_" Biksu membatin dengan nada tidak percaya menyaksikan kejadian diluar akal manusia di depannya, lawannya yaitu Hidan masih dapat berdiri bahkan berbicara dengan lancar walaupun di perutnya sudah menancap sebuah tombak hingga tembus di bagian punggung.

Perlahan Hidan mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya sehingga jejak darah segar tampak jelas pada permukaan tanah hingga akhirnya sebuah symbol aneh selesai gambar tepat di bawah dirinya berdiri. "Bersiaplah botak!" Hidan berteriak kegirangan lalu menjilat bercak darah di ujung tajam senjatanya. "Ritual dimulai!"

"_Apa yang dilakukannya?_" Sang Biksu a.k.a Chiriki tampaknya bingung menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Hidan, mulai dari gerakan hingga teriakannya.

Setelah menjilat darah di ujang senjata miliknya, tubuh Hidan langsung menghitam dengan garis-garis putih berpola tengkorak yang menambah bingung Chiriku. "Jashin-sama … terimalah persembahanku yang selanjutnya!" Hidan mencabut tombak yang menancap di perutnya.

_**Bruuk!**_

"Uggghhh!" Chiriku tiba-tiba berlutut sembari memegang bagian perutnya tiba-tiba muncul lubang yang disertai darah segar dengan posisi hampir sama dengan lubang di perut Hidan. "Ohook … Ohook … A-Apa y-yang terjadi? Ke-Kenapa … "

_**Jleb!**_

Hidan seketika menusukkan tombak yang ia pegang pada bagian dada, dan dampak dari itu membuat Chiriku berhenti berucap, mata biksu itu terlihat sayu dan perlahan menutup. Itu semua karena tehnik dari Hidan yang bernama _**Jujutsu : Shiji Hyōketsu **_yang memungkin Hidan untuk melakukan sebuah ritual yang sangat mengerikan dimana ia memanfaatkan keabadiannya untuk membunuh lawannya dengan cara mencicip darah lawannya dan berdiri di atas symbol Jashin sehingga luka yang dialaminya akan berdampak juga pada lawan yang telah ia cicip darahnya.

"Kau lama sekali Hidan!"

Hidan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Partnernya berjalan ke arahnya. "Kerja bagus Pengikut aliran sesat." Kakuzu menepuk pelan pundak Hidan, ia lalu berjalan ke arah Chiriku yang sudah meregang nyawa karena tusukan Hidan pada jantungnya berakibat juga kepada dirinya. "Lumayan 30 Juta Ryo." Hidan mengankat tubuh Chiriku dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar dari kuil tempat pertarungan.

"Oiii … Kakuzu, tunggu aku!" Hidan segera berlari mengejar Kakuzu yang sudah berada bawah gerbang.

"Salah sendiri kenapa melakukan ritual penutupan anehmu itu."

Tetapi belum sempat mereka menuruni tangga, seekor burung besar berwarna putih tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan diatas burung tersebut, berdiri seorang pria bersurai pirang yang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu kenakan.

"Deidara! Ada apa?"

"Rentenir Kamvret … setidaknya biarkan aku mendarat dulu baru bertanya." Orang yang dipanggil Deidara sedikit kesal karena Kakuzu langsung bertanya _to the point _kepadanya.

"Cepat katakan saja kadal, aku ada urusan penting."

"Tck … palingan cuman mencari kertas hijau bodoh yang tidak sebanding dengan seni tingkat tinggiku." Deidara berdecak kesal mendengar balasan dari Kakuzu.

"Apa katamu Pirang? Kau cari mati yaaa?"

Deidara tidak menggubris ucapan Kakuzu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hidan. "Dan apa-apaan tubuhmu Hidan, apa kau baru berendam di kubangan lumpur?"

"Kakuzu … apa pirang brengsek itu bisa jadi persembahan Jashin-sama selanjutnya?" Hidan menunjuk Deidara yang berada di atas burung tanah liatnya.

"Mau aku bantu!"

"HUAAAA … !"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng yang mampu membuat gendang telinga lapis ke-7 pecah dari arah atas tiba-tiba terdengar dan menginterupsi ketiganya, secara serentak ketiga anggota _Akatsuki_ menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seekor burung lain menukik tajam ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oiii … apa yang di lakukan bocah autis itu?" Dengan wajah konyolnya menyaksikan hal ini, Hidan mengoceh.

"HUAAAA … DIMANA SETIR BENDA INI!" Pria bertopeng spiral yang tengah tengkurap sambil memegang erat bagian punggung burung itu kembali berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. "KAKUZU-SENPAI~~ HIDAN-SENPAI~~~ … MENJAUH! BURUNG ANEH INI TIDAK ADA SETIRNYA!"

"Oiii ~ Oiii!" Deidara berdecak kesal dengan perempatan yang berkedip-kedip pada surai pirangnya mendengar karya seni miliknya diejek oleh sang pengendara yaitu si bocah autis a.k.a Tobi.

"TOBI SIALAN!" Kakuzu dan Hidan berteriak kesal dan sesegera mungkin melompat menjauh.

_**Duaaarrr!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi ketika burung yang dinaiki Tobi menghantam tangga. Kepulan debu mengepul di area tersebut. Hidan dan Kakuzu pun mencak-mencak tidak jelas menatap kepulan debu itu ketika sudah mendarat.

"_Itte~Itte _… dimana punggungku?" Suara cempreng Tobi terdengar dari balik kepulan debu, Hidan dan Kakuzu pun dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Ini dia!" Setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihatlah Tobi yang tengah meregangkan tubuh dengan wajah watados di balik topengnya (?).

"Ohhh … ada Hidan-senpai dan Kakuzu-senpai … " Tobi menoleh ke arah keduanya. "_Domo~Domo_!" Tobi melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Hidan dan Kakuzu sembari menyapa dengan nada polos.

"_Domo _dengkulmu sialan! … kau hampir membunuhku Tobi!" Hidan kembali mencak-mencak tidak jelas membalas sapaan polos Tobi.

Kakuzu menoleh ke Hidan. "Memang kau bisa mati, dasar Bodoh!"

"Sialan kau Kakuzu!"

"Oii Deidara, ada apa kau kesini?" Kakuzu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Deidara. Hidan kembali kesal karena dikacangin oleh partner abadinya.

"Ada pesan dari Leader Bokep untuk kalian."

"Apa itu?"

"Zetsu baru saja membawa kabar kalau _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _berada di kawasan _Kusagakure_, dan kalian ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya." Jawab Deidara.

"Hanya itu, apa tidak ada pesan lain yang menyangkut uang?"

Sontak ucapan dari Kakuzu membuat Hidan geram karena Rentenir itu selalu saja menanyakan tentang uang jika mendapat tugas. Dengan mata membulat sempurna ditambah perempetan besar yang berkedip-kedip di ujung keningnya, Hidan menunjuk Kakuzu. "Berhenti menanyakan hal itu jika ada misi Kamvret."

"Tidak ada!" Celutuk Deidara kesal.

Kakuzu mengangguk pelan. "Deidara! Tangkap!" Kakuzu melempar jasad Chiriku menuju ke orang yang dipanggil.

Deidara menangkap sang biksu, namun alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Untuk apa ini Kakuzu?"

"Akan kujual di pasar gelap sebagai misi untuk mencari dana segar untuk organisasi."

"Aku mengerti." Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tobi yang tengah menusuk tubuh seorang biksu dengan sebuah ranting kayu. "Oii Tobi … ayo kita pergi!" Tepat setelah itu, burung yang dinaiki Deidara terbang menjauh meninggalkan Tobi yang baru sadar kalau dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Deidara.

"HUAAAA … DEIDARA-SENPAI … KAU KEJAM MENINGGALKAN TOBI SI ANAK BAIK INI!" Tobi berteriak keras sambil berlari mengejar Deidara yang sudah terbang menjauh, Poor Tobi :v

"Aku beruntung tidak dipasangkan pada dua orang bodoh itu." Kakuzu mengangguk paham kenapa Hidan berkata demikian, bisa berabe jadinya kalau dirinya juga dipasangkan Sang Leader Bokep bersama Deidara atau Tobi. Hidan kemudian menoleh ke Kakuzu dengan wajah lesu. "_Tapi sialnya … aku harus berpasangan dengan mahluk mata duitan macam orang gila bin aneh ini_."

"Kita berangkat Hidan!"

"Dengan apa?" Hidan kembali menoleh ke Kakuzu namun kini dengan wajah polos yang membuat penganut aliran Dewa Jashin itu kelewat OOC.

"Ya jalan kaki lahh Bodoh … memang kau mau memakai apa? … Naga?"

Sweatdrop di tempat, itulah yang terjadi pada Hidan ketika mendengar ucapan kelewat bodoh dari Kakuzu. Bayangkan saja, mereka harus jalan kaki menuju _Kusagakure_. "Kau lebih bodoh kamvret … kurasa otakmu sudah terkontaminasi dengan penyakit mata duitan stadium akhir, Kakuzu!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Sudah lebih baik kita berangkat dengan burung aneh yang tidak ada setirnya itu!" Hidan menunjuk burung yang dari digunakan Tobi.

"Tumben otak sesatmu bekerja Hidan … Dewa Bodohmu pasti senang melihatnya."

"Diam kau monyet … " Hidan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kakuzu yang terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesalnya. " … Kuharap ada banyak persembahan untuk Dewa Jashin-sama untuk misi kali."

…

Sepeninggal kedua member Akatsuki yang kenal dengan julukan '_Duo Immortal_' itu, Tim Asuma akhirnya tiba di lokasi tersebut. Mata Asuma dan Timnya pun terbebelak kaget melihat keadaan Kuil porak-porakda seperti baru saja terkena angin puting beliung.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada tempat ini?" Gadis bersurai pirang pucat diikat pony tail menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan melihat puluhan mayat tercecer di depannya sampai-sampai tubuhnya merinding ketakutan melihatnya.

"Mengerikan." Pemuda bertubuh gempal juga ikut mengutaran pendapatnya melihat hal ini.

Pemuda bersurai hitam model nanas menoleh ke arah _Jounin _pembimbing mereka. "Asuma … " Pria yang dipanggil Asuma mengangguk sekali. " … apa kau tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

"Dari informasi … " Asuma menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat kaki yang bergerak dari balik sebuah semak-semak. Sesegera mungkin Asuma langsung berlari ke arah kaki itu. Sesampainya di sana, Asuma menggerakkan semak-semak dan mendapati seorang biksu yang masih hidup, namun kondisinya sudah sangat memprihatikankan. "Ino!" Asuma memanggil salah satu muridnya.

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang dipanggil langsung berlari menghampiri pembimbing Timnya itu. "Ada apa Sensei?"

"Cepat sembuhkan dia … " Asuma menunjuk sang biksu, Ino mengangguk cepat dan segera duduk bersimpuh di samping kanan sang biksu, ia lalu mulai menyembuhkan sang bikus, walaupun Ino masih dalam tahap pembelajara _Inryo-nin _tapi itu sudah cukup untuk meringankan rasa sakit sang biksu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Ino selesai menutup luka sang biksu. Asuma segera membantu Biksu itu untuk duduk. Dua Tim Asuma yang tadi memeriksa keadaan juga telah bergabung bersama mereka. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?" Asuma tampaknya tidak sabaran menunggu penjelasan detail perihal serangan ini.

"Ohh Asuma-san … " Biksu itu menoleh ke samping dengan pelan. Setelah itu ia mulai menjelaskan secara detail perihal serangan ini. "Untungnya tubuhku terlempar kesini … jadi aku bisa mengamati dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan." Sang Biksu menutup penjelasannya.

Asuma tersentak kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan sang Biksu. "Kenapa mereka mengincar Chiriku … Akatsuki sialan!" Kini Asuma sadar jika Akatsuki tidak hanya mengincar _Bijuu _dan _Jinchuriki-_nya, melainkan mereka juga mengincara seseorang yang memiliki harga kepala tinggi di pasar gelap.

"Kemana arah mereka! Aku harus mengambil jasad Chiriku kembali, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menjual kepalanya." Asuma mengepal tangan kanan, kuku-kuku tangannya pun memutih. Siapa yang mau sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti barang yang seenaknya dijual di pasar gelap.

"Apa Asuma-sensei yakin ingin mengejar Akatsuki?" Salah murid Asuma yang bertubuh gempal tampaknya ragu untuk mengikuti sensei-nya untuk mengejar anggota organisasi itu.

"Diam Chouji … Asuma tidak hanya ingin mengejar mereka." Sahabat dari pemuda bertubuh gempal itu menoleh ke Asuma. "Benarkan?"

Asuma mengangguk antusias, tapi raut wajahnya masih memancarkan sedikit kemarahan. "Ada kemungkinan kita akan bertemu Naruto karena Akatsuki mengincar adikknya yang merupakan _Jinchuriki_ … Ada sesuatu yang mau kupastikan keberannya."

Pemuda berambut model nanas a.k.a Shikamaru hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Asuma, pasalnya ia sudah mengetahui apa yang dipastikan oleh sensei-nya. Itu adalah kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu tepat dimana _Sandaime-Hokage _wafat. Asuma mengetahui hal itu dari Shikaku ayah Shikamaru. Maka dari itu ia ingin bertemu Naruto dan memastikan kebenaran hal itu.

"Sesuatu?" Beo Chouji dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat saja, takutnya Naruto pergi … tetapi sebelum itu, bawa dia ke tempat yang aman dan kirim pesan ke Konoha." Jelas Asuma dibalas anggukan oleh Timnya.

…

…

…

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

…

Di kawasan _Kusagakure _kini pertarungan antara Naruto dan Timnya melawan Tim _Otogakure _sudah hampir mencapai akhir tetapi harus diganggu oleh kedatangan dua anggota _Akatsuki_.

_**Jrassh!**_

Satu lagi shinobi _Otogakure _tertebas di bagian perut, darah segar muncrat kemana-mana. Naruto selaku orang yang melakukan tebasan, menolah ke atas setelahnya dengan wajah datar. "Ternyata mereka benar-benar datang." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lima shinobi _Otogakure _yang berlari ke arahnya dengan masing-masing kunai di tangan mereka.

"Mati kau!" kelimanya melesat ke Naruto sembari mengacungkan kunai mereka ke tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang lawan mereka itu.

_**Trank! Trank!**_

Suara benda tajam yang saling berbenturan terdengar keras ketika Naruto menggunakan bilah pedang hitam besarnya untuk menahan kelima kunai itu. Tetapi kelima lawan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, mereka mendorong kunai mereka sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Naruto menyindir kelima lawannya dengan nada datar, pemuda bersurai pirang ini kemudian menarik pedang hitamnya kebelakang sehingga membuat kelima shinobi _Otogakure _hampir terjatuh kedepan.

"Sial!" Kelimanya mengumpat kesal melihat Naruto menyungging seringai tipis.

_**Jrash! Jrash!**_

Naruto mengayungkan pedang hitam miliknya secara horizontal dan menebas kelima lawan yang berdiri di depannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Hidan dan Kakuzu mendarat dibelakang kelima shinobi _Otogakure _yang baru saja Naruto tebas.

"Lumayan juga kau bocah … pantas harga kepalamu 100 Juta Ryo." Kakuzu memandang tertarik ke Naruto, apalagi kalau bukan tertarik untuk menebas kepala pirang Naruto dan segera menjualnya ke pasar gelap.

"Bukan hanya aku yang kalian inginkan bukan?" Naruto memandang sinis kedua anggota _Akatsuki_ didepannya. "_Kurama … lihat, ini semua salahmu_."

"_**Gahh … santai Gaki, masa cuman dua anggota Akatsuki kau tidak bisa kalahkan, tiga ular tadi ditambah puluhan shinobi sekelas Jounin kau bisa bantai**_**.**" Sebuah suara berat tergiang di kepala Naruto, dan tampaknya pemilik suara itu sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menyalahkan dirinya.

"_Kau pikir aku manusia super apa? Aku sudah bertarung hampir 2 jam lebih … tubuhku ada batasannya tau_." Naruto membalas ucapan sang partner sekaligus sahabatnya dengan nada tidak kalah kesal

"_**Masalah itu … biar aku yang urus Gaki … kau sebaiknya menyuruh Karin-chan pergi dari sini secepatnya**_."

"_Aku tahu itu –ttbayo_."

"_**Baguslah … selamat menikmati pertarunganmu Naruto**_**.**"

"_Rubah sialan_."

Beralih ke para shinobi _Otogakure _yang terlihat terkejut atas kedatangan kedua anggota _Akatsuki_. Beberapa dari mereka mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Sial! Dimana Kabuto?"

Shinobi _Otogakure _ikut-ikutan mencari keberadaan pemuda berkacamata itu. "Sial … Kita harus mundur juga … aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku lagipula aku belum menikah." Ungkap salah satu dari mereka sembari memandangi tiga lawan kuat yaitu Naruto, Kakuzu dan Hidan. "Melawan pemuda itu saja, kita kewalahan dengan jumlah sebanyak ini … apalagi ditambah dua orang yang baru saja datang."

"Ayo … kita segera pergi dari sini."

Para shinobi _Otogakure _pun kelimpungan mencari jalan aman kabur dari area itu. Hidan yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Oii _Konoyaro …_ mau kemana kalian? Kalian harus menjadi persembahan untuk Jashin-sama."Seru Hidan kesal sembari menunjuk-nunjuk para shinobi _Otogakure_.

"Ogah … !" Teriak para shinobi _Otogakure _secara serentak membuat perempatan besar muncul di ujung kening Hidan.

"Hidan! … tahan bocah ini … ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih." Hidan kembali ke mode normal dan menoleh ke Kakuzu.

"Haaa … Apa katamu?" Hidan berseru dengan alis terangkat setelah sadar apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakuzu. "Ogahh … mending aku mempersembahkan mereka … " Hidan menunjuk Tim Naruto yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa semenjak kedatangan Naruto. Itu karena para shinobi _Otogakure _fokus menyerang Naruto sendiri.

Melihat kedua anggota _Akatsuki _tengah berdebat masalah sepele, Naruto memanfaatkan hal ini dan melompat ke arah mereka dengan _Kakuto Yoru _yang siap dihantamkan secara vertikal.

Namun Hidan dan Kakuzu mengetahui hal itu, mereka berdua langsung melompat ke arah yang berbeda. Kakuzu ke kanan sedangkan Hidan ke kiri.

_**Duaarr!**_

Ledakan disertai kepulan debu yang mengepul seketika muncul ketika Naruto menghantamkan _Kakuto Yoru_, tetapi berhasil dihindari oleh kedua lawannya dan hanya mengenai permukaan tanah. Di balik kepulan debu, Naruto menghilang diikuti seberkah kilitan kuning dan muncul di tengah-tengah Timnya.

"Nii-chan/Naruto-kun/Naruto." Seru Tim Naruto berjamaah.

Naruto memandang Tayuya. "Apa sudah tenang Tayuya-Nee?" Tayuya mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih belum sepenuhnya tenang, tetapi raut wajah Naruto yang datar + dingin membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Baguslah." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin adikknya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa Nii-chan?" Karin tampaknya sedikit penasaran kenapa sang kakak memandanginya seperti itu.

"Kau, Kushina-chan, Art dan Tayuya-nee … segera pergi dari tempat ini, sedangkan Kiyoshi tinggal untuk membantuku."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tukas Karin dan Kushina secara bersamaan mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Dengar Karin-chan … " Ekspresi Naruto berganti menjadi sedikit lembut agar bisa meluluhkan kepala keras bagaikan batu milik adiknya. " … Target utama mereka adalah dirimu. Jadi kumohon, dengarkan aku Karin-chan."

"Ta-Tapi Nii-chan … "

Dari arah belakang, Sasori berjalan mendekati Karin dan menepuk pundak gadis bersurai merah itu. "Sudahlah … kau tahu pasti sudah mengetahui maksud Naruto menyuruhmu pergi 'kan?" Tanya Art (Sasori).

"Si Dalang Boneka benar Karin-chan … Naruto tidak ingin kau dan Kushina terluka melawan mereka berdua." Tayuya menimpali ucapan dari Art sambil menunjuk Hidan dan Kakuzu yang tengah mengejar shinobi-shinobi _Otogakure _seperti mengejar ayam yang lepas dari kandangnya. Kakuzu mengejar untuk mengambil jantung mereka sedangkan Hidan mengejar untuk menjadikan mereka persembahan untuk Dewa kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah Nii-chan … Tapi kau harus kembali, aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Nii-chan." Karin berujar lirih. Naruto tersentak mendengarnya karena ucapan adiknya seolah-seolah ia akan pergi berperang melawan ribuan shinobi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja … aku akan kembali kok." Karin mengangguk pasrah dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kushina. "Jangan bilang kau … "

"Aku tetap disini Naruto-kun." Kushina langsung memotong ucapan dari Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pelan, dirinya benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah laku keduanya. "Hadeh … " Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto menanggapi ucapan Kushina. Setelah ia Naruto berkata. "Kenapa? … Kenapa kalian selalu saja seperti ini?"

"Karena kau selalu mengutamakan keselamatan kami seolah-olah kau tidak peduli akan dirimu sendiri Naruto-kun, sudah berapa kali kami meninggalkanmu karena perintah darimu … " Kushina mulai mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang selalu ia simpan perihal hal ini. " … dan kali ini, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu walaupun dalam keadaan apapun."

"Kau salah mengartikan perihal janjimu itu Kushi-chan … " Naruto berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu lalu mengelus surai merah milik Kushina. " … Yang kau janjikan adalah tidak meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kehidupan ini … dan soal pertarungan tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Tidak!" Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Aku tetap akan disini dan membatumu Naruto-kun." Kushina mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Naruto ditambah wajah serius yang terpampang di paras cantiknya.

Melihat keseriusan Kushina, Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah … tapi jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan fatal nantinya." Kushina mengangguk antusias mendengar Naruto akhirnya mengijinkan dirinya untuk tinggal membantu. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin, Tayuya dan Art (Sasori). "Pergilah!"

Walaupun sedikit kecewa, Karin mengangguk paham setelah Tayuya dan Art (Sasori) mengangguk. Dan setelah itu, mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan area itu dan ternyata Hidan menyadari hal itu.

"Sial! Mereka kabur Kakuzu!" Hidan memberitahukan hal ini pada partnernya yang tengah mengambil jantung keempat untuk tubuhnya.

"Jangan diam saja bodoh … cepat cegat mereka." Hidan berdecak kesal mendengar Kakuzu seenak jidat pria itu memerintah dirinya untuk mencegat Karin, Tayuya dan Art (Sasori).

"Baiklah kadal mata duitan." Hidan mengumpat kesal lalu berlari ke arah ketiganya namun belum 10 meter berlari, ia langsung dihadang Naruto, Kiyoshi dan Kushina.

"Tidak kami biarkan!" Kiyoshi mewakili Naruto dan Kushina.

"Hn!" Naruto bergumam datar membenarkan.

"Benarkah?" Hidan langsung berlari ke arah ketiganya sambil menyeret senjata besar miliknya. Kepulan debu pun beterbangan di belakang Hidan karena seretan dari senjata miliknya.

Naruto menoleh secara bergantian ke Kiyoshi dan Kushina. "Bersiaplah!" Secara bersamaan, ketiganya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Minggir monyet-monyet sialan!" Hidan melompat sembari mengayunkan senjata miliknya.

Kushina dan Kiyoshi melompat ke arah samping, sedangkan Naruto melompat menuju Hidan sembari mengayunkan _Kakuto Yoru _secara vertikal dari atas.

_**Trank!**_

Suara benturan dua benda tajam disertai percikan api kecil muncul ketika dua senjata berukuran besar itu bertemu di udara. Hidan dan Naruto saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan senjata yang saling menempel diantara wajah keduanya. Seringai tipis kemudian disungging oleh Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian memutar bilah _Kakuto Yoru _lalu menggerakkan kebawah. "Kena kau!"

"Sialan!" Tubuh Hidan tiba-tiba ikut mengarah kebawa karena Naruto mengaitkan bilah pedangnya pada senjata milik Hidan.

Kini posisi Hidan tengah melayang horizontal di bawah Naruto. "Cih!"

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang _Kakuto Yoru _kemudian melakukan manuver salto di atas Hidan dengan kaki kanan yang lurus.

_**Duag!**_

Tumit Naruto menghantam keras perut Hidan hingga membuat pria bersurai kimiks itu melesat menuju permukaan tanah dengan cepat. Ledakan kecil pun terjadi ketika Hidan menghantam tanah tetapi bagi Naruto, serangan itu tidak akan cukup. Sesegera mungkin ia menangkap kembali gagang pedang miliknya lalu mengarahkan ujungnya ke bawah.

_**Jleeb!**_

Suara ujung _Kakuto Yoru _yang menancap pada permukaan tanah di kepulan debu pada permukaan tanah. Dengan pose terbalik di udara sambil memegang gagang pedang hitam miliknya, Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Oii~Oii … itu hampir saja brengsek!" Suara kesal Hidan terdengar dari balik kepulan debu. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang terlihat Hidan tengah berbaring dan tepat di samping kiri perutnya, _Kakuto Yoru _menancap.

Hidan segera menarik kabel atau kawat yang ia pegang dan tersambung pada senjata miliknya. Setelah menangkap gagangnya, Hidan langsung mengayunkan ke arah Naruto tetapi berhasil dihindari pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto sedikit lengah, Hidan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk bangkit dan melompat sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

…

Beralih ke Kakuzu yang kini sibuk beradu _Taijutsu _melawan Kushina dan Kiyoshi. Saling lempar serangan terjadi antara ketiganya, namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai lawan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kakuzu melompat ke udara lalu memanjangkan kedua lengannya yang tersambung dengan jaring-jaring aneh atau lebih mirip seperti kain-kain kasar ke arah Kiyoshi dan Kushina.

_**Takk! Takk!**_

Secara bersamaan Kiyoshi dan Kushina memukul lengan Kakuzu hingga terpental ke samping lalu tertarik kembali penggunanya yaitu Kakuzu.

"Kushina … berhati-hatilah! Aku yakin kemampuan orang ini hampir setingkat dengan Naruto." Kushina mengangguk paham mengenai peringatan Kiyoshi. Pandangan keduanya pun terfokus pada Kakuzu yang masih berada di udara. Kiyoshi memandang datar Kakuzu sambil membatin. "_Jangan-jangan dia orang yang membuat masa laluku hancur_."

"Kalian lumayan juga Hee … " Kakuzu merapalkan sebuah _Handseal _di atas udara. "_**Fūton: Atsugai!**_"

_**Wussh!**_

Perlahan sebuah tornado angin yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang dikompresi dalam kepadatan sangat tinggi muncul di depan Kakuzu dan langsung ia lepaskan kea rah Kiyoshi dan Kushina. Kedua _Jounin Uzushiogakure _itu tidak tinggal diam, keduanya langsung melompat menghindar ke arah yang berlawanan.

_**Bumn!**_

Serangan milik Kakuzu menghantam permukaan tanah hingga menyebabkan sebuah kawah seukuran tornado itu tercipta disana.

Kakuzu melirik Kushina sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiyoshi yang sudah mendarat dan sedikit terseret ke samping kiri. Mata Kakuzu seketika membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kiyoshi merapalkan sebuah _Handseal _yang sangat ia kenali. "_Jangan-jangan dia … _"

"_**Kinjutsu : Jiongu!**_"

_**Srak! Srak!**_

Mata Kakuzu kini membulat dengan sempurna. Kedua lengan Kiyoshi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti sebuah kain kasar mirip seperti Kakuzu tetapi berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau … Kiyoshi 'kan?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya benar … lama tidak bertemu brengsek!" Kiyoshi membalas ucapan Kakuzu dengan nada datar. Itu karena pria ini ternyata orang yang menyebabkan dirinya dibenci dan di perlakukan bagaikan monster di _Takigakure_ sewaktu berumur 7 tahun. Penyebabnya adalah Kakuzu yang melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya sebelum meninggalkan _Takigakure _yaitu memasukkan benda mirip kain kasar itu pada darah Kiyoshi hingga dirinya mampu menggunakan _Kinjutsu Takigakure_.

"Ternyata yang kutanam pada tubuhmu berhasil kau kuasai … sungguh, aku terkejut melihatnya."

"Ya terima kasih atas itu."

Kushina menoleh ke Kiyoshi. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kiyoshi menganggguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dialah yang memberikanku kemampuan ini atau lebih tepatnya memasukkannya secara paksa ke tubuhku." Kiyoshi mengankat kedua lengannya yang sudah berubah menjadi jaring-jaring berwarna keputihan.

_**Tap!**_

Kakuzu mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari keduanya. Dan sedetik setelah itu, ia langsung berlari kea rah Kiyoshi. "Mari kita lihat seberapa hebat kau menggunakan itu Kiyoshi!"

"Kushina!" Teriak Kiyoshi lalu ikut berlari menuju Kakuzu yang berlari ke arahnya. Kushina mengangguk paham lalu ikut berlari, namun bedanya ia berlari menuju ke arah Kiyoshi.

Beralih ke Kakuzu dan Kiyoshi yang sudah saling berhadapan. Saling beradu _Taijutsu _disertai tehnik _Jiongu _berbeda warna pun terjadi antara keduanya. Kakuzu melancarkan sebuah pukulan lurus disertai kain-kain kasar yang siap merobek wajah Kiyoshi.

_**Takk! Sraakk!**_

Kiyoshi menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan wajahnya untuk menahan pukulan Kakuzu. Kain-kain kasar hitam berbeda warna langsung muncrat kemana-mana karena benturan kedua lengan mereka. Kiyoshi melompat mundur lalu berjongkok sambil merapalkan _Handseal_. "_**Jiongu : Kuro Bochi!**_" Kiyoshi menghentakkan kedua lengannya pada permukaan tanah.

"_Dia menciptakan tehnik dari Jioungu miliknya_."

Kain-kain kasar mulai merambat masuk ke dalam permukaan tanah dari kedua lengan Kiyoshi. Tekstur permukaan di area itu mulai berubah menjadi kain-kain kasar berwarna hitam pekat dan perlahan menyebar hingga mencapai lokasi Kakuzu berdiri.

"Sialan! Apa ini?" Kaki Kakuzu mulai terhisap ke dalam tanah hitam pekat ciptaan Kiyoshi. Pria bercadar itu menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melepaskan diri dari tehnik milik Kiyoshi, tapi yang ia lakukan percuma saja kain-kain itu mengikat kuat kedua kakinya.

"Sekarang Kushina!" Masih dalam posisi berjongkok, Kiyoshi menoleh ke Kushina yang sudah berada di ujung lautan kain kasar hitam miliknya.

Kushina mengangguk paham, ia lalu merapalkan sebuah _handseal _sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_**Katon : Dai Endan!**_" Kushina menyemburkan api berintensitas sedang kea rah lautan hitam milik Kiyoshi.

Kakuzu menatap kesal semburan api Kushina, ia lalu merapalkan sebuah _handseal_. "_**Doton : Domu!**_" Chakra milik Kakuzu langsung menyebar ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya menyebabkan kulit pria itu menjadi gelap dan terlihat sangat keras. Dan bersamaan dengan itu …

_**Blaarr!**_

Sembuaran api milik Kushina langsung menciptakan ledakan api yang cukup besar hingga membuat hembusan angin mengenai dirinya dan Kiyoshi, rambut keduanya pun melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin itu.

…

…

...

* * *

_**Naruto vs Hidan**_

_**Trank! Trank!**_

Puluhan suara dentingan benda tajam yang saling berbenturan terjadi di tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Hidan. Keduanya saling melempar serangan berupa ayunan senjata tajam mereka, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai sasaran karena baik Naruto maupun Hidan mampu memblok dan menghindari serangan itu.

"Lumayan juga kau … Tapi … " Hidan memegang gagang senjatanya dengan dua tangan, ia lalu mengayunkan senjata itu dari arah kiri menuju ke Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia pun memegang gagang _Kakuto Yoru _dengan kedua tangan lalu mengayunkan dari kiri menuju ke Hidan dan hasilnya …

_**Traankkk!**_

Dua senjata berbeda bentuk itu pun saling berbenturan di antara pengguna benda itu, percikan-percikan api pun terlihat ketika kedua senjata itu saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Tak berselang lama, keduanya melompat mundur, keduanya mendarat dengan baik walaupun tubuh mereka sedikit terseret beberapa centi kebelakang.

Naruto menancapkan _Kakuto Yoru _di samping kirinya lalu merapalkan sebuah _handseal_. "_**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!**_" Naruto memposisikan tangan kanannya di depan mulut mirip seperti seseorang yang sedang merokok, pemuda itu kemudian menghembuskan sebuah bola api berdiameter 5m menuju ke Hidan.

"Mainan bocah!" Hidan melempar ejekan pedas perihal _Katon _yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Sesegera mungkin Hidan menghindari serangan bola api itu dengan cara melompat ke arah kiri …

_**Blaarr!**_

Ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta ketika bola api milik Naruto mengenai permukaan tanah, kobaran api bekas ledakan itu pun menyebar ke segalah arah disertai kepulan asap hitam yang mengepul. Melihat Hidan belum mendarat pada permukaan tanah, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah anggota _Akatsuki _itu tanpa membawa pedang hitamnya yang masih menancap pada tanah.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Hidan langsung melempar senjata miliknya yang bernama _Sanjin no Ōgama_ ke arah Naruto, namun ia tidak lupa untuk memanjangkan kabel logam yang melekat pada ujung senjatanya itu agar ia bisa menariknya kembali.

_**Syuut!**_

Naruto berhasil menghindari lemparan _Sanjin no Ōgama_ dengan cara menunduk sambil berlari, dan hasilnya senjata itu hanya menancap pada permukaan tanah. Setelah menghindar, Naruto langsung melompat ke arah Hidan sembari merapalkan _handseal_,

"_Handseal lagi? Seberapa banyak chakra bocah ini sih_." Hidan mengutaran sebuah pertanyaan perihal Naruto yang menurutnya boros dalam penggunaannya chakra karena terus mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_. Hidan lalu menarik kabel logam yang ia pegang sehingga membuat dirinya terdorong ke arah depan, lebih tepatnya ke Naruto.

"Rasakan!" Sambil tertarik ke arah Naruto, Hidan mempersiapkan sebuah tendangan. Naruto yang tidak menyadari hal itu, seketika terkejut dan …

_**Duagh!**_

Kura-kura kaki kanan Hidan menghantam keras wajah Naruto hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlempar dan menghantam tanah beberapa kali.

Setelah hantaman ke enam, Naruto memperbaiki posisinya lalu mendarat dengan posisi berlutut dan sedikit terseret sekitar 2 meter kebelakang. "Haaa … Haaa!" Deru nafas Naruto mulai terdengar, itu karena dirinya sudah bertarung selama 2 jam lebih tanpa beristirahat. "_Kurama … cepat sedikit, tubuhku mulai kelalahan_." Naruto mengusap kasar bagian wajahnya yang terkena tendangan Hidan. Naruto melirik pertarungan Kushina dan Kiyoshi melawan Kakuzu yang tampaknya mulai panas karena ketiga mulai serius melakukan adu _Taijutsu_.

"_Jadi itu kemampuan special Kiyoshi Hee … tapi sepertinya kemampuan itu juga dipakai oleh lawannya itu_." Naruto menganalisa Kakuzu yang kedua lengannya keluar kain-kain kasar sama halnya dengan Kiyoshi. Setelah puas menganalisa keduanya, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke Hidan yang sudah berdiri tegak sambil meletakkan _Sanjin no Ōgama _di atas punggung. Naruto mulai bangkit dengan ekspresi serius.

Hembusan angin kembali bertiup di tanah lapang yang sudah dipenuhi dengan mayat puluhan shinobi _Otogakure, _surai pirang Naruto melambai-lambai pelan terkena hembusan angin. "_Dilihat dari senjata dan gaya bertarungnya, orang ini sepertinya speasialis jarak dekat menengah_."

"Haa … Haaa … Baiklah pertama-tama … " Naruto langsung berlari sambil merapalkan untuk kesekian kalinya. "_**Fūton : Shinku Renpa!**_"

_**Wush! Wush!**_

Puluhan pedang angin tercipta di sekitar Naruto lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Hidan. Dengan lihai, Hidan menghindari pedang-pedang angin itu kemudian berlari ke Naruto.

Setelah jarak keduanya sudah tereleminasi beberapa meter, Naruto mengeluarkan kunai _Hiraishin _dari _Fuinjutsu _di lengan kirinya. Sedangkan Hidan bersiap mengayunkan senjata miliknya.

Ketika keduanya sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Hidan mengayunkan senjatanya secara horizontal ke Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung memundurkan setengah badannya kebelakang untuk menghindari ayunan senjata Hidan.

Akan tetapi, Hidan memutar balikkan senjatanya lalu menyerang secara acak Naruto.

"_Sial! Dia tidak membiarkanku menyentuh tubuhnya_." Naruto membatin di sela-sela dirinya menghindari secara brutal dari Hidan.

"Mati … Mati!" Sambil menyerang, Hidan terus-terusan mengatakan kata tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit risih. Hidan mengankat tinggi-tinggi senjata miliknya lalu mengayunkan ke Naruto yang sedikit menunduk di depannya.

_**Wushh!**_

_**Duaar!**_

Naruto melompat ke atas melewati tubuh Hidan, sehingga serangan pria itu hanya mengenai permukaan tanah dan menyebabkan kepulan debu mengepul disana. Dalam keadaan sedikit menunduk, Hidan menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Naruto yang berada di atasnya dengan posisi terbalik siap menusukkan kunai yang dipegang pemuda itu.

_**Jleeb!**_

Kunai _Hiraishin _Naruto pun menancap tepat di punggung kiri Hidan dimana disana terletak jantung pria berambut klimiks itu, setelah melakukan tusukan itu, Naruto menyentuh punggung Hidan dan menempelkan segel _Hiraishin _pada jubah _Akatsuki _yang dikenakan Hidan.

_**Tap! **_

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di belakang Hidan yang masih dalam posisi yang tidak berubah yaitu menunduk dengan kunai yang menancap pada punggungnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Oiii~Oiii … itu sakit Bodoh!" Naruto terbebelak kaget ketika Hidan menyatakan kekesalannya. Hidan lalu menegakkan tubuh dan mencabut kunai pada punggungnya.

"_Bagaimana bisa?_"

…

…

...

* * *

_**Kiyoshi + Kushina vs Kakuzu**_

Setelah beberapa menit beradu _Taijutsu_, Kushina dan Kiyoshi melompat ke udara secara bersamaan sambil merapalkan _handseal_.

"_**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!**_"

"_**Fūton : Daitoppa!**_"

Kushina menyeburkan sebuah bola api berdiameter 3m sedangkan Kiyoshi mengeluarkan sebuah hembusan angin ke arah bola Kushina. Hasilnya, bola api tersebut bertambah besar menjadi 7m dan melesat dengan kecepatan rata-rata ke Kakuzu yang tubuhnya masih terlapis _**Doton : Domu**_**.**

_**Blaarrr!**_

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di tempat Kakuzu hingga menyebabkan kepulan asap hitam mengepul ke langit. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Kushina dan Kiyoshi mendarat tidak jauh dari ledakan itu.

"Berhasil 'kah?"

"Sepertinya tidak … tubuhnya masih terlapisi tehnik _Doton_." Kiyoshi menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah kepulan asap hitam yang mulai menghilang.

"Kuaikui … kerja sama kalian lumayan hebat, dan khusus untukmu Kiyoshi-chan … " Kakuzu mulai terlihat dari kepulan asap dengan jubah yang compang-camping. " … aku menyesal tidak membawamu waktu itu." Kakuzu merobek paksa jubah yang ia kenakan sehingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan jahitan kain-kain dari tehnik _Jioungu _miliknya, dan pada punggungnya empat topeng berbeda menempel dengan bantuan kain-kain miliknya.

"Aku tidak peduli brengsek … " Kiyoshi mendelik Kakuzu. " … yang jelas aku akan membunuhmu karena kaulah penyebab diriku dibenci oleh penduduk desa _Takigakure_."

"Kalau begitu … buktikan kalau kau mampu membunuhku!" Topeng berelemen api di punggung Kakuzu tiba-tiba mencuat keluar bersama kain-kain kasar miliknya dan membentuk menyerupai tubuh manusia tetapi tidak sempurna. "Apa kau sudah sampai ke tahap ini?" Kakuzu menunjuk boneka hitam miliknya.

…

…

…

* * *

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Di pinggir tanah lapang tempat pertarungan, empat orang yang mengenakan ikat kepala _Konohagakure _berhenti pada sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Ekspresi berbeda-beda langsung terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

"Itu mereka!" Asuma menatap serius dua anggota _Akatsuki _dari kejauhan.

"Mengerikan … apa mereka yang melakukan ini." Chouji dan Ino mengutaran pendapat mereka melihat puluhan mayat shinobi _Otogakure _yang berserakan dimana-mana dengan berbagai macam luka di tubuh mereka.

"Naruto … dia terlihat berbeda." Shikamaru memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan pria bersurai klimiks yang memegang sebuah senjata besar.

"Ayo kita kesana dan bantu Naruto!" Perintah Asuma.

Ino dan Chouji langsung menoleh ke Asuma. "Apa sensei yakin?" Chouji tampaknya tidak mengerti kenapa Asuma ingin membantu Naruto yang merupakan _SS-Rank Missing-nin _dari desa mereka.

"Naruto itu penghianat yang membawa pergi Kushina dan Karin." Ino menimpali ucapan Chouji.

"Sudahlah … kalian berdua akan mengetahuinya segera." Shikamaru berucap malas membalas ucapan kedua rekan setimnya.

"Ayo!"

Asuma melompat turun diikuti ketiganya. Setelah mendarat, keempatnya langsung berlari menuju ke lokasi Naruto.

…

Naruto seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah empat orang yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"_Tim 10? … apa yang mereka lakukan disini?_" Naruto mengutaran rasa penarasannya perihal kedatangan mereka. "_Apa Tsunade-baachan mengetahui hal ini sehingga mengirim mereka._"

"Bala bantuankah?" Hidan menoleh ke yang sama dengan Naruto.

Tim 10 berhenti di belakang Hidan dengan jarak sekitar 20 meter untuk berjaga-jaga. Asuma menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Shikamaru ... aku, Chouji dan Ino akan menahan pria itu, sedangkan kau pergi beritahu Naruto untuk menyerahkan yang ini kepada kita."

Shikamaru mengangguk sekali. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Shikamaru, Asuma mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang memiliki empat lubang untuk memasukkan jari.

"Chouji! Ino!" Asuma segera berlari ke arah Hidan dengan pisau chakra yang sudah ia kenakan di kedua tangannya. Di belakang Asuma, Chouji dan Ino ikut berlari mengikuti Sensei mereka.

"Heee … Jashin-sama akan senang hari ini rupanya." Hidan memutar tubuhnya kemudian berlari ke Asuma sambil menyeret senjata besarnya. "Heyaaaa!" Hidan melompat sambil mengayunkan senjatanya dari atas kebawah yang diarahkan ke Asuma.

_**Trankk!**_

Asuma menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan kepala sehingga kedua pisau chakra miliknya berhasil memblok serangan Hidan, akan tetapi serangan Hidan yang lumayan kuat membuat Asuma sedikit meringis sampai-sampai rokok yang ada di mulutnya hampir terjatuh.

"Chouji … sekarang!" Asuma melompat ke samping kiri.

Di belakang Asuma, sudah bersiap Chouji yang menyiapkan sebuah _handseal_. "_**Baika no Jutsu!**_"

_**Bofft!**_

Lengan kanan Chouji seketika berubah menjadi besar, dan pemuda bertubuh gempal itu langsung mengayunkan tangan berukuran besarnya secara horizontal melawan arah jarum jam menuju ke Hidan yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal ini.

_**Duaggg!**_

"Sialan!" Hidan langsung terpental ke samping kanan dengan keras dan menghantam tanah hingga menyebabkan kepulan debu beterbangan.

Melihat Hidan sudah terkena seranga, Shikamaru langsung berlari menunju ke Naruto yang hanya diam melihat Tim 10 melawan Hidan.

"Ada apa Shika?"

"Kau sedikit berubah Naruto … Mendokusei nee~!"

"Sudahlah … jangan mengeluarkan trademark menyebalkanmu itu … lebih baik segera jelaskan kenapa kalian disini?" Seperti biasa, Naruto langsung _to the point_.

Shikamaru memutar bosan bola matanya mendengar Naruto langsung _to the point_. "Singkat cerita … kami diberi misi untuk mengecek kuil Negara api yang diserang, ketika sampai disana kami mengetahui kalau penyerangnya sudah pergi karena mereka mengincar adikmu … Asuma pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dan beginilah."

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Begitukah … "

"Sekarang … pergilah bantu Kushina dan rekanmu itu, satu ini biar kami yang urus."

"Kalian yakin?" Naruto memastikan kalau Shikamaru dan Timnya ingin melakukan hal ini. "Baiklah … berhatilah-hatilah, dia punya kemampuan yang aneh." Naruto seketika mengerti ketika melihat raut wajah serius Shikamaru. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilat kuning.

...

...

...

_**Kushina + Kiyoshi vs Kakuzu**_

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba sudah muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning di sampingnya. "Apa lawanmu sadah kalah?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu menunjuk Tim 10 yang kini sadah memulai pertarungan mereka, terlihat jelas Hidan kepayahan menghadapi kombinasi Ino-Shika-Cho ditambah Asuma.

"Tim 10? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Nanti saja … sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan orang ini." Naruto menfokuskan pandangannya pada Kakuzu dan mahluk hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kiyoshi menghampiri keduanya dengan nafas sedikit memburu. "Haa … Haaa … kau akhirnya selesai … Heee Konoha? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Kiyoshi seketika melempar dua pertanyaan sekaligus ketika menyaksikan pertarungan Tim 10 dan Hidan.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya … Sekarang, apa kalian berdua masih bisa bertarung?"

"Haa … Haaa … Chakraku tinggal sedikit karena menggunakan _Jiongu_."

"Aku sekitar 50 persen, dan juga aku sedikit kelelahan."

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya akan lama, karena aku juga mulai kelelahan bertarung hampir 3 jam." Celutuk Naruto.

"Sudah selesai kah?" Kakuzu tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka, sontak ketiga _shinobi Uzushiogakure _itu langsung menoleh ke Kakuzu. Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, mahluk hitam yang berdiri di samping Kakuzu langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto, Kushina dan Kiyoshi.

Setelah jarak mahluk itu sekitar 5 meter, percikan-percikan api mulai muncul pada mulut topeng mahluk itu hingga akhirnya tercipta sebuah semburan api berintesitas sedang ke arah ketiganya.

_**Blaaaaaarrrr!**_

Ketiganya langsung melompat ke segala secara terus menerus untuk menghindari semburan api dari mahluk hitam Kakuzu.

Di sisi Kakuzu, topeng kedua dan ketiga pun keluar lagi dari punggungnya dan membentuk dua mahluk hitam lain. Dan setelah kedua mahluk itu keluar, Kakuzu langsung berlari ke Naruto yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan dirinya.

"Cih! … dia akhirnya datang." Sambil melompat, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kakuzu.

Salah satu mahluk hitam Kakuzu terbang mengikuti dirinya. "_**Raiton : Gian!**_" Dari dalam mulut topeng mahluk itu, memancarkan petir berbentuk tombak berukuran besar dan dengan secepat kilat, tombak petir itu langsung melesat ke Naruto. Bunyi mirip suara burung pun terdengar nyaring mengikuti tombak petir tersebut.

_**Criiinggg!**_

Sebelum tombak petir itu mengenai Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu merapalkan _handseal _sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_**Fūton :**_ _**Shinkuuha!**_" Naruto menghembuskan sebuah pisau angin raksasa kea rah tombak petir itu.

_**Ctiinggg!**_

Suara benturan antara kedua _Ninjutsu _itu menciptakan suara dentingan yang cukup besar, akan tetapi tombak petir itu tidak berhenti ataupun hancur, melainkan tombak petir itu malah berbelok arah. Namun, seketika mata Naruto melebar sempurna saat melihat arah dari tombak petir itu. Begitupula Kiyoshi yang juga ikut melebarkan mata melihat hal ini. Pria bertubuh kekar itu hendak berlari ke arah Kushina, namun dirinya langsung dicegat oleh semburan api milik mahluk hitam Kakuzu.

"KUSHINA-CHAAAAANNN!"

…

…

…

_**TBC [TrouBlesome Cut] ! :v**_

* * *

**Fiuhhh … Chapter 36 selesai juga -_-)**

**Arc [Tenchi Bridge] ini saya gabung dengan Arc [Duo Immortal Akatsuki Member] di canon … Hmnn Fight Arc ini belum kelar di Chapter ini … Kelarnya di Chapter depan he he he … Untuk Ehem-Ehem :v , juga ada di Chapter depan jadi tunggu aja '-')/.**

**Di Chapter ini OC buatan saya yaitu Hito Kiyoshi sedikit saya bongkar masa lalunya, dimana Kakuzu menanamkan **_**Jiongu **_**miliknya pada tubuh Kiyoshi ketika berumur 7 tahun, itu terjadi sebelum Kakuzu meninggalkan Takigakure (Ini murni karangan saya).  
**

**Untuk Fic-Fic saya yang lain … akan menyusul secara berurutan paling cepat 3-4 hari lagi.**

* * *

**Balasan Review non-Login :**

**Ndah D Amay : **Yaps … Si Oro-Pedo udah jadi Uler panggang :v

**Kuro-san : **Noh Naruto KDK (Kushina dan Kiyoshi) udah ngelawan Kakuzu.

**Kinoe : **Chapter depan '-').

**MATAkami : **Untuk Karin, Dia baru mengusai sampai tiga ekor … Untuk Naruto, mungkin tidak, kita lihat saja nanti.

**naruto lovers : **Nanti saya pikirkan masalah Hinata. Untuk Naruto sedikit terluka, lihat saja nanti heheheh.

**Cah uzumaki : **Mungkin bakalan dikeluarin di Chapter depan.

**Azizul02 : **Hehehe … nanti kedepannya akan saya buat Fight-nya tidak berat sebelah lagi.

**Batajoz : **Tidak menentu … paling cepet sih lima hari.

**Uzumaki raja :** Nanti saya pikirkan.

**Firnandius : **Tenang aja … Chapter depan bakalan ada dikir Romance kok … walaupun saya ragu Feel-nya bakalan kena.

**Yang Me-Review ... Lanjut ... Next dan sebagainya ... Ini sudah saya lanjut :v**

* * *

Oke sekian dulu untuk Chapter ini yang Adegan Fight-nya mungkin tidak menarik dan masih belum selesai. Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' kepada kalian yang telah Me-**Review**, **Fav**, **Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super Gaje dan berantakan ini.

Terakhir … Sebelum pergi, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak berupa 'Review' … Baik itu Tanggapan, Saran yang mungkin saja bisa saya masukkan jika menurutku menarik dan cocok untuk rencana alur Fic ini …

Bahkan FLAME pun saya terima, asalkan ada alasan yang jelas kenapa mem-Flame Fic ini serta tidak me-Summon penghuni kebun binatang dalam FLAME kalian jika ada yang mau melakukannya :v

.

Sebelum itu … Saya mengucapkan selamat hari Selasa se-indonesia … Ehhh salah …  
**SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE-70 … 'o')/**

…

**Ryusuke RootWood Out! **


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance, Etc.

Rate M untuk jaga-jaga

Pair : Naruto X Kushina, Karin X ?

Warning : Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC, OC, Adult-Scene, Gore[Maybe], Godlike!Naruto, NaruKarin!Sibling, MoreFriendly!Kurama, Etc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki_**

**_Arc VIII - Chapter 37 : Kematian Asuma dan Terima kasih untuk semuanya.  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, Naruto segera memikirkan berbagai cara. Sepersekian milidetik kemudian Naruto mengingat bahwa Kushina memiliki kunai [Hiraishin] miliknya. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, Naruto menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

Di tempat Kushina berdiri, Gadis bersurai merah itu segeraa mendongak ke atas setelah mendengar teriakan keras dari Naruto dan mendapati sebuah tombak petir berukuran besar mengarah tepat ke arahnya. Kushina hendak merangkai beberapa Handseal namun ia bingung ingin mengeluarkan Ninjutsu berelemen apa. Tidak ada satu pun elemen yang ia punya berdampak besar pada [Raiton], satu-satunya Elemen miliknya yang memiliki sifat Defensif kuat adalah [Doton], namun [Doton] lemah terhadap [Raiton].

"Baiklah!" Dan akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk menggunakan salah satu Ninjutsu bersifat Defensif miliknya. Sesegara mungkin ia merapalkan beberapa Handseal sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "**_Suiton : Sui-_**"

Belum sempat Kushina mengeluarkan Ninjutsu miliknya, sebuah kilatan kuning muncul di depannya dan tepat setelah itu Naruto muncul dengan posisi kaki kanan melebar ke samping sedangkan kaki kirinya ditekuk sehingga tubuhnya agak bungkuk.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto menghiraukan panggilan sang kekasih dan memilih fokus pada tombak petir yang sudah hampir mencapai keduanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto merapalkan Handseal.

"**_[Mokuton : Mokujōheki]_**"

Dua puluh pilar kayu langsung mencuat dari permukaan tanah di sekitar kedua pasangan itu dan perlahan membentuk sebuah kubah berlapis-lapis. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Naruto kembali merapal Handseal walaupun kubah miliknya belum sepenuhnya terbentuk. "Masih belum... Ah Sialan!"

Akan tetapi belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan Handseal dan mengucapkan nama tehnik miliknya, Tombak Petir Kakuzu sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka dan kubah Naruto akhirnya terbentuk walaupun tidak merapat sempurna sehingga...

"NARUTO... KUSHINA!" Teriak Kiyoshi yang dalam keadaan tertahan sulur-sulur milik Kakuzu.

_Jdeerr! Duarrr! _

_Jleb!_**_  
_**

Suara gemuruh petir diikuti ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta tepat setelah tombak petir milik Kakuzu mengenai kubah tidak sempurna milik Naruto. Diantara dua suara besar tersebut, terdengar samar-samar suara sesuatu menancap dari balik kubah itu.

"Brengsek!" Teriakan kemarahan Kiyoshi akhirnya pecah dan sekuat tenaga ia merobak sulur-sulur Kakuzu yang mengikat dirinya dan langsung berlari ke arah orang yang telah menanamkan [Jiongu] di dalam tubuhnya.

"Datanglah kesini Kiyoshi-chan!" Dalam keadaan melayang di atas udara, Kakuzu menantang Jounin kepercayaan Naruto.

Pertarungan antara pengguna [Kinjutsu : Jiongu] kembali berlangsung antara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti partarungan Naruto, Kushina dan Kiyoshi. Pertarungan antara Hidan melawan Tim 10 tampaknya akan segera memanas melihat gairah bertarung salah satu Immortal member Akatsuki mulai mencapai tahap akhir yang artinya Dukun Sesat itu tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan Tehnik mematikan yang mengandalkan keabadiannya.

"Itu sakit, Brengsek!"

Anggota Tim sepuluh menyipitkan mata mereka mendengar teriakan Hidan dari balik kepulan debu bekas hantaman tubuh Hidan pada permukaan tanah.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru memanggil Sensei mereka yang berdiri paling depan. Kedua rekannya pun ikut memandang ke arah Jounin Perokok berat itu. "Naruto mengatakan kita harus berhati-hati melawan orang ini... Tehnik dan cara bertarungannya belum kita ketahui sama sekali."

"Aku tahu itu!" Asuma menyahut datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Hidan.

Hidan memperbaiki posisi senjata besar miliknya dan dalam satu kedipan mata langsung berlari ke Tim 10. "Aku datang Brengsek... Heeehaaa!" Sambil berlari menyeret senjata miliknya, Hidan berteriak kegirangan seperti orang gila yang baru melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Dia datang!" Secara serentak Tim 10 menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing.

Asuma yang berada di posisi paling depan segera berlari diikuti Shikamaru yang sudah menyiapkan sebuah kunai. Sedangkan Ino dan Chouji bersiap di belakang menunggu aba-aba dari Asuma dan Shikamaru.

Setelah jarak ketiganya terpaut beberapa meter, Hidan melompat ke arah Asuma dan Shikamaru sambil mengayunkan senjata berupa sabit tiga bilah miliknya.

Shikamaru segera melompat ke arah kiri karena kunai yang ia pegang mungkin tidak dapat menahan senjata besar milik Hidan. Sementara Asuma mempersiapkan [Chakura Tō] di kedua tangannya...

_Trankk!_

Suara dentingan dari dua buah logam terdengar nyaring ketika dua senjata masing-masing kubu berbenturan.

"Kena kau!" Hidan menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Asuma yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dan diantarai senjata mereka masing-masing. Ia lalu bersiap menarik ke samping kanan sabit tiga bilah miliknya.

"Sial!" Asuma sedikit meringis dan mengubah posisi [Chakura Tō] miliknya dan hasilnya...

_Triiinkkk!_

Suara gesekan keras disertai percikan api tercipta di depan kedua wajah Asuma dan Hidan.

"Shikamaru... Chouji... Sekarang!" Teriak Asuma lalu mengaitkan [Chakura Tō] miliknya di sela bilah pertama dan kedua, tidak lupa ia mengalirkan sedikit [Chakra] miliknya ke kaki agar bisa menahan kekuatan dari Hidan.

_Brakk! Brakk!_

Kedua kaki Asuma yang dialiri [Chakra] menciptakan dua retakan pada permukaan tanah.

Di sisi Shikamaru yang sudah menapak permukaan tanah keras kawasan Kusagakure memberi kode kepada kedua rekan se-timnya untuk memulai serangan kombinasi mereka. Setelah itu, Shikamaru berjongkok sambil merapal Handseal yang sangat familiar bagi Klan Nara. "Ino.. Chouji!" Shikamaru berteriak keras memanggil kedua rekannya namun pandangannya terfokus pada Hidan yang masih ditahan oleh Asuma.

"**_[Kagemane no Jutsu]_**"

Bayangan tubuh Shikamaru langsung memanjang menuju ke Hidan dan bersamaan dengan itu Chouji berlari sambil merapal Handseal sementara Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama namun Gadis Yamanaka ini tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"**_[Baika no Jutsu]_**"

_Boft!_

Tubuh Chouji tiba-tiba meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih.

"**_[Nikudan Sensha]_**"

Dari dalam asap putih tebal tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah bola yang berputar sangat cepat melesat keluar menujut ke arah Hidan dan Asuma.

"Dasar Bod... Sialan!" Hidan hendak melompat menjauh setelah melepaskan kaitan [Chakura Tō] milik Asuma dari sela-sela bila sabit, akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Immortal Member Akatsuki itu pun mendapati bayangan Shikamaru ternyata sudah mencapai bayangan dirinya dan hasilnya ia sudah terikat [Kagemane no Jutsu] Shikamaru.

"Sialan! Dasar Kampret kalian!" Hidan menyumpah serapah Tim 10 dengan raut wajah kesal.

Ketika serangan dari Chouji hampir mencapai keduanya, Asuma segera melompat menjauh meninggalkan Hidan sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi dan tinggal menghitung detik terkena serangan.

_Duaarrr!_

Ledakan disertai kepulan debu pekat pun tercipta ketika Chouji menghantamkan dirinya yang berputar seperti gasing pada tubuh Hidan yang dengan timing yang tepat Shikamaru melepaskan [Kagemane]. Dan beberapa detik setelah ledakan itu, Chouji melompat keluar dan mendarat di samping Asuma yang sudah terlebih dahulu menapak permukaan tanah.

"Serangan ini mungkin belum memberinya cedera yang parah... Jadi kalian bertiga siapkan **_[Fōmēshon Ino–Shika–Chō] _**yang sudah kalian sempurnakan beberapa hari yang lalu!" Perintah Jounin Perokok berat bernama Asuma.

"Hai!" Jawab Tim 10 secara bersamaan. Lalu segera melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan Formasi itu.

Akan tetapi,

"CUKUP MAIN-MAINNYA BRENGSEK!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hidan dengan keadaan tubuh penuh memar dan Jubah Akatsuki miliknya yang sudah robek di bagian bahu kiri berlari keluar dari kepulan debu ke arah Asuma dan Chouji sambil mempersiapkan Sabit Tiga Bilah miliknya.

"HEAYAAHHHH!" Hidan melompat ke arah keduanya sambil mengayunkan senjata miliknya.

"Awas... Asuma-sensei... Chouji!" Tegur Ino sambil berjongkok dengan Handseal khas Yamanaka sudah tercipta dan hendak menangkap Hidan ke dalam tehnik penukar pikiran.

_Duaarr!_

Hidan menghantamkan senjata miliknya ke arah Asuma dan Chouji, namun kedua berhasil melompat ke arah yang berbeda sehingga serangan Hidan hanya mengenai permukaan tanah. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Hidan kembali melesat dan kali ini tujuannya adalah Ino yang fokus untuk menangkap Hidan.

"Sial! dia mengincar Ino!" Seru Asuma dan Shikamaru bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. "INO!"

Ino yang mendengar teriakan Chouji seketika syok melihat Hidan sudah berjarak 20 meter darinya.

Tidak mau kehilangan sang murid, Asuma segera mengalirkan chakra pada [Chakura Tō] di tangan kirinya dan melemparnya ke arah Hidan yang berlari ke Ino. Namun tidak Asuma sangka ternyata inilah yang diincar Hidan, Pria bersurai klimiks itu melompat ke samping tanpa menoleh kebelakang menghindari lempara [Chakura Tō] milik Asuma sehingga benda tajam itu mengarah tepat ke muridnya Ino.

"Kena kau Pirang!" Hidan menyeringai dan dalam keadaan melayang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya berupa sebuah tombak besi.

Dalam keadaan berjongkok, Ino melompat ke menghindari [Chakura Tō] Asuma, namun di saat bersamaan Hidan melempar tombaknya ke arah tempat mendarat ia mendarat dan hasilnya...

_Jleeb!_

"Arrrggghhhhhhhh!" Ino meraung kesakitan ketika paha kirinya tertembus tombak Hidan hingga ujung tombak itu menancap di permukaan tanah.

"INOOO!" Teriak sisa Tim 10.

"Kiihihihihi... Satu sudah tumbang dan siap dikorbankan..." Hidan memutar tubuhnya dan memandang penuh nafsu Asuma dan Shikamaru. "... Sisa tiga tukik lagi yang perlu dilumpuhkan!"

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA BRENGSEK!" Teriak Asuma dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan lalu pemuda bersurai model nanas itu menghampiri Asuma, sedangkan Chouji kini syok melihat Ino meraung-raung kesakitan sambil menahan rasa sakit di pahanya.

"Neraka?" Hidan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kalian bisa mengirimku ke sana?"

"ITU AKAN SEGERA TERJADI!" Namun secara tiba-tiba Asuma dan Shikamaru terbelalak kaget ketika Hidan merobek bagian atas jubahnya lalu bergerak sedikit menyamping dan memperlihatkan sebuah luka tusukan pada bagian punggung dimana disana merupakan posisi jantung dari punggung.

"Apa yang terjadi? L-Luka itu... tusukan itu pasti mencapai jantungnya!" Syok Shikamaru sampai-sampai tubuhnya sedikit merinding melihat luka yang lumayan besar dan apabila diperhatikan, itu adalah bekas tusukan kunai yang cukup dalam mengingat besarnya lubang pada punggung Hidan sebesar bagian terlebar sebuah kunai.

"Berhentilah bergetar... Rasa sakit ini memuakkan, Brengsek!" Hidan menekan luka di punggungnya sehingga darah segar pun mengalir dengan derasnya turun ke bawah.

"Apakah dia tidak bisa mati? Tusukan itu pasti mengenai jantungnya." Asuma kembali membuka suara, namun kali ini agak syok melihat keanehan di depannya.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian." Respon Shikamaru lemah dan agak serak.

"Tidak, bodoh sekali kalian... Dan sekarang siapa kalian?" Hidan menatap Tim 10 satu persatu karena sebelumnya ia memang tidak tahu siapa lawan mereka karena selama pertarungan berlangsung, ia hanya fokus untuk memberikan persembahan kepada Dewa Agung-nya. Dan tiba-tiba pandangan Hidan tertuju pada sabuk yang dikenakan oleh Asuma yang seketika membuatnya sedikit tersentak. "Tanda itu! Itu milik para Ninja Penjaga! Pantas saja tadi Kakuzu begitu bersemangat."

Setelah itu, Hidan mendesah sejenak. "Halah, Kampret!... Aku harus kembali ke toilet busuk langganan Kakuzu itu untuk kesekian kalinya." Hidan menggerutu tidak jelas karena Hobi dari Rekannya yang mata duitan bin pelit.

Mendengar hal itu, Asuma mendecih pelan. "Kami adalah Shinobi Konoha yang diperintahkan untuk menangkap dan membunuh anggota Akatsuki. Bukankah kalian anggota Akatsuki seharusnya bekerja berpasangan, kami berencana menangkap satu dan menghabisi yang satunya lagi. Tapi..." Asuma kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya walaupun salah satu [Chakura Tō] menancap di belakang Ino yang masih berusaha mencabut tombak Hidan. "... Sejauh ini kau memiliki kemampuan yang cukup aneh dan mengerikan."

'Jadi ini Akatsuki. Kemampuan gila macam apa itu. Naruto memang sempat memberitahu jika orang ini punya kemampuan aneh... Tapi aku tidak menyangka kemampuannya ternyata benar-benar gila.' Shikamaru membatin dengan ekspresi wajah yang akhirnya terlihat ketakutan walaupun di awal ia sempat percaya diri. Beberapa keringat dingin pun bercucuran di wajahnya.

Hidan tertawa sejenak sambil menundukan kepalanya lalu mendongak dan memasang wajah songong miliknya. "Brengsek sekali kalian."

Asuma menoleh ke tempat pertarungan lain dimana Kubah Naruto masih diselubungi debu serta percikan-percikan petir. 'Sepertinya pertarungan disana juga tengah berat sebelah... Rekan Naruto itu tampaknya kewalahan melawan Anggota Akatsuki yang satunya.' Batin Asuma yang memperhatikan pertarungan Kakuzu bersama antek-anteknya melawan Kiyoshi.

Hidan memperbaiki posisi sabitnya lalu menatap penuh nafsu membunuh Asuma dan Shikamaru secara bergantian. "Baiklah... Ayo maju Brengsek! Akan kuperlihat sebuah ritual yang indah." Hidan mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk menggambar pola aneh menggunakan darah dari luka tusukan di punggungnya hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah pola lingkaran yang dibagian tengah terdapat pola segitiga.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening melihat apa yang digambar oleh Hidan. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini dengan pola itu.'

"Chouji! Berhenti melamun dan segera kesini!" Teriak Shikamaru lagi memanggil sahabat gendutnya.

Mendengar teriakan Shikamaru, lamuan Chouji terhenti dan segera berlari menuju Shikamaru dan Asuma. Sesampainya di sana, Chouji langsung mengambil posisi bertahan di depan Shikamaru.

"Aku yang akan memimpin..."

Asuma menoleh kebelakang dan menjelaskan rencana mereka secara detail. Awalnya Shikamaru dan Chouji menolak rencana Asuma, akan tetapi kondisi Ino yang saat dikatakan sangat rentang terkena serangan dan tidak ada lagi strategi selain punya Asuma membuat Duo Sahabat itu pasrah dan mengikuti strategi dari Asuma. Dan setelah selesai menjelaskan strategi mereka, ingatan Shikamaru ketika pertama kali bermain Shogi bersama Asuma terlintas di benaknya. Akhirnya Shikamaru menyadari kenapa Asuma memilih strategi ini.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi 'Pemanjat Perak'." Ujar Shikamaru serius.

Asuma kembali menolah ke arahnya dan sedikit tertawa. "Aku tidak akan berakhir seperti Pion yang dikorban Shikamaru. Itu karena kau ada di belakangku." Jelas Anak dari Mendiang Sandaime Hokage.

Shikamaru mendesah dalam hati dengan kedua mata terpejam. 'Mendokusei nee... Aku mungkin tidak cukup bagus untuk menjadi umpan begitupula Chouji...' Pemuda bersurai model nanas itu membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Sahabatnya. '... Tapi aku yakin bisa menang.'

"Apa diskusi kelompok bodoh kalian sudah selesai!"

Secara bersamaan Tim 10 minus Ino menatap sumber dari suara yang membuat mereka berhenti berdiskusi sejenak.

"Luka yang diberikan bocah kuning itu lumayan sakit...Itee-Iteee!" Hidan sedikit menggurutu sambil mengusap bekas tusukan Naruto. "Dewa akan membunuh bocah kuning itu dan kalian yang tidak mengerti rasa sakit."

Hidan mengarahkan sabit tiga bilah miliknya ke Tim 10 dan disaat bersamaan, Shikamaru merapal Handseal untuk memulai strategi mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian hening melanda kedua belah pihak. Hidan tetap memandang penuh nafsu bertarung miliknya, sedangkan Asuma sedikit menunduk sehingga beberapa tetes keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

.

Sambil memandang serius lawannya, Asuma mengalirkan chakra ke [Chakura Tō] di tangan kanannya sehingga Aura Biru melapisi pisau itu disertai suara yang cukup nyaring lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan tak berselang lama setelah itu Asuma langsung merangsek ke depan menuju ke Hidan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

Pertarungan pun berlanjut antara Tim 10 melawan Hidan. Saling serang menggunakan benda tajam yang dimiliki kedua bela pihak pun saling bertabrakan hingga menciptakan bunyi dentingan di area tersebut. Dan disaat Hidan dan Asuma bertarung serius, Shikamaru terus berusaha menangkap Hidan dengan [Kagemane] miliknya. Akan tetapi, dengan lihai Hidan menahan serangan Asuma dan menghindari [Kagemane] miliknya.

_Traank!_

Kunai dan [Chakura Tō] Asuma berbenturan dengan sabit tiga bilah Hidan. Setelah itu Asuma melakukan serangan lain diikuti Bayangan Shikamaru yang terus mengikuti Hidan.

"Huh,... Kenjutsu milikmu ternyata lumayan juga." Hidan bersorak girang sambil menoleh ke Asuma yang berada di udara setelah melakukan serangan yang berhasil ia hindari namun disaat bersamaan [Kagemane] Shikamaru bergerak ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung melompat ke udara sambil memperhatikan Bayangan yang terus mengikutinya.

"Sialan! Tangkap dia!" Shikamaru berteriak kesal karena Hidan tidak dapat ia jebak dalam tehniknya.

"Tidak akan bisa bodoh!" Hidan kembari bersorak girang dalam keadaan melayang, namun di depannya Asuma sudah menunggu dirinya.

Saling lempar serangan diikuti aliran-aliran bayangan Shikamaru kembali terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga Asuma mendarat di depan Shikamaru dan Chouji lalu melirik sejenak kedua Chunin dibelakangnya.

'Shikamaru... terus kejar dan Chouji... jangan sampai lengah sedikit saja.' Pandangan Asuma kembali dia arahkan ke Hidan yang berlari ke arahnya.

Sambil mempertahankan Handsealnya, Shikamaru berdiri dan menganalisa keadaaan dengan raut wajah serius. Saking seriusnya, beberapa keringat bercucuran. '[Kagemane] milikku membuat pertarungan ini mudah bagi Asuma, dasar dari strateginya sangat jelas... Tapi itu, tidak menjadi masalah jika dalam pertarungan jarak dekat Asuma bisa unggul.'

Pandangan Shikamaru mengeras ketika melihat Hidan terus-terusan menghindari serangan Asuma, bayangan miliknya dan tidak lupa melakukan counter untuk menyeimbangkan pertarungan. 'Orang ini tidak bisa mati... Dan kami punya batasan nyawa dan chakra, pertarungan sesungguhnya mungkin baru dimulai ketika dia tertangkap... Kuso!'

Dan tepat setelah itu, Shikamaru kembali berjongkok. 'Ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir!'

Sementara Chouji yang dari tadi diam menyaksikan pertarungan merasa tidak berguna karena Asuma tampaknya bisa merepotkan Hidan sehingga tidak sampai menyerang Shikamaru dan dirinya. 'Aku tidak boleh lengah... Ino sedang terluka jadi satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Shikamaru adalah aku.'

"Chouji... Sekarang!"

Mendengar perintah Sahabatnya, pemuda berbadan gempal itu segera mengeluarkan lima shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah Hidan yang berlari ke arah mereka. Namun dengan lihainya, Hidan menghindari kelima Shuriken itu.

"Sialan!"

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" Asuma hendak menerjang Hidan dengan kunai dan [Chakura Tō] miliknya.

"Kaulah yang sebenarnya aku incar, Teme!" Hidan menyeringai dan mengerem tubuh lalu berbalik sambil menggerakkan kabel yang menyambung dengan sabit tiga bilah miliknya. Tiba-tiba senjata itu bergerak liar menuju ke samping kanan Asuma yang sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

"ASUMA!"

"ASUMA-SENSEI!"

_Trank!_

_Sreekk!_

Asuma berhasil menahan bilah terpendek Sabit Hidan, namun bila yang paling panjang berhasil menusuk pipi kirinya sehingga membuat darah segar mengalir keluar dan ada sedikit darah Asuma yang berada di ujung bilah sabit Hidan.

"Kena kau!" Hidan mendarat pada permukaan tanah sambil menarik kembali sabit bilah tiga miliknya dan langsung berlari menghindari bayangan Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Asuma, ia menghiraukan luka di pipi dan memilih berlari ke arah Hidan. Setelah lawannya berada di jangkauan serangannya. Asuma melempar pelan kedua senjata yang ia pegang lalu merapal Handseal. 'Jika strategi kami tidak berhasil... maka.' Setelah Handsealnya selesai, ia menangkap kembali kunai dan [Chakura Tō] miliknya.

Sementara Hidan terlihat menjilat tetesan darah Asuma pada bilah terpanjang senjata miliknya.

"**_[Katon : Haisekishō]_**"

Asuma berhenti dan menghembuskan asap pekat yang di dalamnya terkandung bubuk mesiu berintensitas banyak ke Hidan yang malah berjalan santai menuju pola yang tadi digambar sebelum pertarungan serius dimulai. Asuma terus menghembuskan bubuk mesiu karena ia berniat menghanguskan Hidan sampai tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu.

Sementara di dalam asap bubuk mesiu, Hidan malah melakukan gerakan aneh dan perlahan anggota tubuhnya mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam berpola tengkorak.

'Dia berhenti bergerak!' Batin Shikamaru dan Chouji yang merasa aneh dengan hal ini.

"Hanguslah menjadi abu!"

_Ctik!_

Asuma menghentakkan rahang atas dan bawahnya sehingga menciptakan sebuah pematik api dan...

_Duaarrr!_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi akibat dari asap bubuk mesiu yang tersulut api dari hentakkan kedua gigi atas dan bawah Asuma. Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat pun melanda area tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brakkk!_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, suara meja yang digebrak dengan kekuatan manusia super hingga menciptakan beberapa retakan tiba-tiba terdengar. Pelaku pemukulan itu adalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang memiliki 'aset' yang ukurannya melewati batas normal alias ekstrim. Ia adalah Tsunade pemimpin desa terkuat di [Elemental Nation] [Konohagakure no Sato].

"To-Tolong tenangkan diri anda Tsunade-sama. Sebenarnanya apa yang terjadi?" Satu lagi wanita di ruangan itu mencoba menenangkan wanita bernama Tsunade.

Tsunade mendecih pelan dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Tim Asuma..."

"Kenapa dengan mereka? bukannya misi mereka hanya membantu Kuil Negara Api yang diserang."

Tsunade mengerutkan kening sambil melirik gulungan yang baru saja ia baca. "Akatsuki... mereka adalah penyebab penyerangan itu dan Asuma memilih mengejar mereka karena mantan rekannya di 12 Ninja Penjaga sekaligus sahabatnya ditangkap oleh pelaku penyerangan itu."

"APA?!" Wanita bersurai coklat yang mengenakan Kimono itu berteriak syok. "Apa Asuma tidak memikirkan yang ia lakukan,... mereka hanya berempat dan kita tau para Anggota Akatsuki memiliki kemampuan yang kuat dan beberapa dari mereka masih belum diketahui."

"Itulah yang kutakutkan." Tsunade memijit pelipisnya yang mengkerut. "Mudah-mudahan saja yang mereka kejar adalah Itachi dan pria bernama Kisame itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade menautkan kedua tangan di depan Aset berukuran ekstrem miliknya. 'Hmnn... Hampir semua Shinobi berada di Konoha,... Tapi, siapa yang harus kukirim? Di pesan itu juga tertulis kalau Asuma dan Timnya mengejar Akatsuki karena mereka mengincar Karin dan Naruto yang keluar desa Uzushiogakure... Itu juga salah satu alasan Asuma mengejar Akatsuki.'

Tsunade kembali mendecih. 'Jika aku mengirim beberapa Jounin... maka bisa dipastika pertarungan tidak hanya melibatkan Akatsuki dan Tim Asuma serta bala bantuan... Tapi juga melibatkan Naruto dan Karin-chan melawan Tim bala bantuan karena masalah Sensei.'

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Merepotkan bagaimana Tsunade-sama?... Bukannya kita tinggal mengirim bala bantuan."

"Shizune!" Panggil Tsunade sedikit membentak membuat wanita berambut coklat di depannya langsung menganggukkan.

"Ha'i!"

"Panggil Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai!"

"Kenapa mereka bertiga Tsuande-sama? Bukannya masih banyak Shinobi hebat selain Sakura dan Sai?"

"Sudah jangan membantah dan cepat panggil mereka!"

"Ba-Baik!" Wanita bernama Shizune itupun segera berlari keluar ruangan untuk memanggil ketiga orang yang diinginkan Tsunade.

Untuk mempercepat pencarian ketiga orang itu di Konoha, Tsunade juga mengirim beberapa Anbu untuk membantu pencarian.

'Kuharap kau bisa menenangkan Sakura jika kalian bertemu Naruto... Kakashi.'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kembali ke medan pertempuran.

"Haaa... Haaa... Haaa... Brengsek!" Sambil berlutut, Kiyoshi menatap garang Kakuzu yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Pertarungan kedua pengguna [Jiongu] tersebut sepertinya akan segera berakhir. Setelah bertarung selama hampir 20 menit lamanya. Kiyoshi tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Kakuzu yang dibantu antek-anteknya. Di sekujur tubuh Kiyoshi, beberapa luka bakar level sedang berwarna kehitaman terlihat. Sulur-sulur miliknya pun berserakan dimana-mana

'Cih Kuso... Chakraku benar-benar terkuras..." Sambil membatin, Kiyoshi melirik kubah kayu Naruto yang pada bagian depannya menancap tombak petir yang masih menggila dan tampaknya serangan itu berhasil menembus kubah Naruto yang notabene campuran antara [Doton] dan [Suiton]. 'Keadaan di dalam kubah itu pun belum aku ketahui... semoga kalian baik-baik saja... Naruto, Kushina!'

"Hanya ini kemampuan yang kau miliki Kiyoshi-chan? kau benar-benar memalukan."

"Diam kau Brengsek!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kiyoshi melempar sebuah pukulan lurus ke wajah Kakuzu.

_Takk!_

Dan dengan mudahnya Kakuzu menahan pukulan itu dengan tangan kanan. Pria yang pernah bertarung melawan Shodaime-Hokgae itu lalu mengeluarkan sulur-sulur dari lengan kiri dan mengikat tubuh Kiyoshi.

"Matilah!" Kakuzu berkata datar sambil merapal Handseal.

Dari arah depan Kiyoshi yang tengah berada di udara mahluk berelem [Katon] Kakuzu muncul dengan mulut terbuka dan dari sana keluar lima bola api berukuran kecil yang melesat bebas ke Jounin kepercayaan Naruto.

_Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Lima ledakan beruntung seketika tercipta ketika lima bola api mahluk Kakuzu menghantam tubuh Kiyoshi. Beberapa detik kemudian, dari balik asap hitam bekas ledakan, Kiyoshi terjun bebas menuju permukaan tanah dengan kondisi tubuh memprihatinkan. Rompi Jounin Uzushiogakure yang ia kenakan habis terbakar dan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya luka bakar terlihat.

Setelah Kiyoshi menghantam permukaan tanah, Kakuzu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kubah kayu Naruto. "[Mokuton]? Bocah 100 juta Ryo itu bukan shinobi sembarangan... Tapi sepertinya [Raiton] milikku berhasil menembusnya." Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertarungan rekannya dimana baru saja terjadi ledakan besar.

"Si Bodoh itu... sudah kubilang jangan menganggap remeh lawan." Kakuzu mendecih pelan. "Dasar pengikut aliran sesat."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakuzu beserta tiga mahluk hitamnya segera berlari ke lokasi pertarungan Hidan meninggalkan Kiyoshi, Naruto dan Kushina segera berlari ke tempat pertarungan Hidan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kubah [Mokuton] Naruto.

Akibat dari benturan tombak petir Kakuzu, Kushina sempat terlempar kebelakang dalam posisi duduk. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara cairan yang menetes dan suara aliran petir. Dan ketika ia mendongak sedikit ke atas, mata Kushina membulat sempurna karena syok melihat...

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Di depannya Naruto berdiri dengan posisi agak miring membelakanginya, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kushina syok, tetapi di sebuah tombak petir berukuran kecil menembus punggung bagian bawah pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan ketika ia menoleh ke samping kiri, ujung tombak petir itu tepat berada di sampingnya.

"M-Maaf..."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf!" Potong Naruto agak datar. "Apa kau terluka?"

"APA MAKSUDMU HAA?! LIHAT DULU KEADAANMU SENDIRI!"

"APA KAU TERLUKA?!"

Kushina tersentak mendengar respon dari Naruto yang berteriak sama sepertinya. Sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan secara tidak sadar cairan bening pun menetes dari iris violet Kushina. "A-Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah!... [Raiton] orang benar-benar kuat... aku tak menyangka kubah kayu berlapis ini bisa tembus." Naruto mengcengkram tombak petir yang menembus perutnya dan dalam sekali kepalan yang sedikit diberi chakra [Fūton], tombak petir itu hancur dan membuat Naruto memuntahkan darah segar. "Uhuukk..."

'**Aku tak menyangka kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk membelokkan sisa [Raiton] yang menembus kubahmu... Khukukuku.'** Suara serta tawa Kurama terdengar jelas di kepala Naruto. '**Benar-benar seorang pria sejati yang rela menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk gadis tercintanya.**'

.

.

.

_Flasback_

"Masih belum... Sialan!"

_Jderrr! Duaarr!_

"Kyaaaa~~"

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan dan menyebut nama Ninjutsu yang akan ia keluarkan, Tombak petir Kakuzu sudah terlebih dulu menghantam kubah Naruto dan tombak petir berukuran kecil berhasil menembus tiga lapis balok kayu penyusun kubah tersebut. Kushina yang berdiri di depan Naruto sedikit terpental kebelakang akibat dari benturan besar itu.

"Sial!" Naruto mengerang ketika melihat tombak petir berukuran kecil melesat ke arahnya dan Kushina dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat, dari gerakan slowmotion Naruto melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Kushina sedikit terpental kebelakang.

_Jleeb!_

Tombak petir itupun menusuk Naruto tepat di bagian perut kiri. Dalam keadaan tertusuk, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan hasilnya ujung tombak petir itu sedikit berbelok dan menancap di permukaan tanah di samping kiri Kushina.

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

'Jangan banyak bacot Kurama, cepat lakukan tugasmu!'

'**Sudah kulakan dari tadi Brengsek.**' Balas Kurama agak kesal diperintah dengan nada membentak melalui telepati oleh Naruto. '**Tapi bagaimana bisa [Raiton] itu menembus kubahmu Naruto? bukannya belum pernah ada yang menembus kubahmu**... **Dan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan [Gakido]?... Bukannya itu bisa menyerap [Ninjutsu]?**'

'Aku terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat memikirkan menggunakan [Rinnegan] Karena sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku...'

'**[Genjutsu]****?...**'

Naruto menggeleng pelan. '... Itu hanya sebuah gambaran. Jujur saja, ketika melihat [Raiton] itu berbelok ke Kushina-chan, gambaran tubuhnya hancur terkena serangan itu muncul seketika dibenakku dan hal itu mengganggu pikiran dan aliran chakraku...'

Naruto kemudian memandang lubang bekas [Raiton] di Kubah miliknya. 'Pikiranku benar-benar kacau waktu itu karena kenangan ketika Jiji tewas secara bersamaan ikut muncul bersama dengan gambaran tubuh Kushina-chan hancur... Makanya aku tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan [Gakido]... Satu-satunya yang terlintas di benakku adalah menahan [Raiton] itu... Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya... Aliran Chakraku juga ikut terganggu sehingga kubah [Mokuton] ini tidak terlalu kuat.' Jelas pemuda pirang itu.

'**Begitukah... ****Untung saja tombak itu tidak menusuk organ vitalmu... kau seharusnya berterima kasih ke Kami-sama Naruto.**'

'Ya aku tau itu.'

'**Aku sarankan mulai sekarang kau melatih mentalmu... Agar sesuatu seperti tadi tidak terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.**'

Naruto hanya merespon dengan gumaman pelan saran dari Kurama dan komunikasi antara keduanya pun terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kushina.

"Naruto-kun,... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kushina menghapus jejak air mata yang tadi sempat menetes.

Naruto segera menoleh kebelakang dan menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. "Kurama sudah melakukan tugasnya jadi tenang saja... Ayo kita keluar! Kiyoshi sepertinya terluka parah."

Naruto merapal Handseal sederhana. "_**[Kai]**_"

Kubah kayu milik Naruto pun menghilang masuk ke dalam tanah dan tepat setelahnya, Naruto dan Kushina segera mencari keberadaan Kiyoshi.

"KIYOSHI-SAN!" Teriak Kushina setelah mendapati seorang pria bertubuh kekar terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan memprihatinkan.

Kedua shinobi berbeda gender itu pun segera menghampiri Kiyoshi dan melakukan pertolongan agar tidak sampai membuat pria bertubuh kekar itu tewas.

"Cepat bantu aku merawat luka bakarnya biar aku bisa segera membantu Asuma dan Tim-nya."

Kushina tersenyum sambil mengangguk ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto ternyata masih belum bisa melupakan Konoha, tempat kelahirannya. Itu semua karena pemuda pirang ini berniat menolong Asuma dan Shikamaru yang tampaknya sangat kesulitan menghadapi lawan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya di lokasi pertarungan Tim 10 melawan Hidan.

Perlahan kepulan asap hitam bekas ledakan [Katon] Asuma mulai menghilang. Tim 10 menyipitkan mata mereka menunggu bagaimana hasil dari serangan terakhir dari Asuma. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang secara keseluruhan, mereka tersentak melihat Hidan berjongkok dengan posisi lengan kanan menutup kepalanya.

"Sakit, ya?" Hidan bergumam pelan. "Dewa telah menghukummu."

Dan secara bersamaan, Asuma menjatuhkan [Chakura Tō] dan kunai yang ia pegang dan terlihat ia meringis kesakitan sambil memperhatikan lengan kanannya yang menghitam seperti baru saja terkena api.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Asuma-sensei? Kenapa ia bisa terluka seperti itu?" Syok Chouji melihat sensei perokok berat meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Haa? Apa kalian sudah mengerti arti dari rasa sakit?"

Asuma memegang bisep kanannya. 'Lengan kananku terluka... apa karena Jutsunya atau sesuatu yang lain.' Ia kemudian memandang Hidan masih dengan ekspresi wajah meringis kesakitan. 'Bukan!'

"Kutukanku akhirnya mengenai tubuhmu dan dengan ini ritual bisa dimulai." Hidan berdiri dan langsung memindahkan lengan kanan yang menutup wajahnya lalu menatap Asuma dengan ujung mata putihnya terlihat retak.

"Hahahaha... Lalu..." Hidan tertawa pelan "KITA AKAN MENDERITA RASA SAKIT YANG TIDAK TERBAYANGKAN BERSAMA-SAMA!" Teriak Hidan setelahnya.

Asuma tidak memperdulikan teriakan Hidan dan langsung berlari ke Hidan. Namun...

"DASAR BODOH!" Hidan tiba-tiba menebas kaki kirinya sendiri dengan sabit tiga bilah miliknya sehingga membuat Asuma terjatuh dengan noda merah terlihat muncul dan merembes pada paha kiri celana yang digunakan Jounin perokok berat itu.

_"_Apa yang terjadi Shikamaru?" Terkejut Chouji melihat Asuma tiba-tiba terjatuh dan memegang kaki kirinya. "Asuma-sensei memegang kaki kirinya... Ada yang aneh disini."

"Orang itu menebas kaki kirinya sendiri." Gumam Shikamaru. 'Asuma sudah memberi banyak informasi kepadaku... Berpikirlah... Ayo berpikir!'

Shikamaru mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke Hidan yang berdiri membelakangi. 'Cara bicara, kepribadian, suara, sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa... Pertimbangkan semua yang sudah dilakukannya sampai saat ini... Apa arti tindakannya itu dan bagaimana mereka saling berhubungan... Hal itu akan memberitahuku bagaimana dan apa cara kerja Jutsunya serta cara menghadapinya.'

Sang Jenius dari Klan Nara akhirnya mulai mengerjakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan yaitu menggunakan otaknya untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan tepat setelah itu, Ino akhirnya berhasil mencabut tombak Hidan dan berjalan tertatih menghampiri Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Asuma-sensei... Kita harus membatunya Shikamaru!" Ucap Ino ketika tiba di tempat keduanya dan melihat Asuma duduk sambil memegang kaki kirinya.

"Diam Ino! Aku sedang berpikir!" Bentak Shikamaru.

Kata-kata Hidan sebelum mereka bertarung mulai terlintas di kepala Shikamaru.

_[_"_Kiihihihihi... Satu sudah tumbang dan siap dikorbankan... Sisa tiga tukik lagi yang perlu dilumpuhkan!"]  
_

'Tumbang... Dikorbankan... Dilumpuhkan...'

_["Dewa akan membunuh bocah kuning itu dan kalian yang tidak mengerti rasa sakit."]_

'Dewa... Rasa sakit...'

_["Kutukanku akhirnya mengenai tubuhmu dan dengan ini ritual bisa dimulai."] _

'Kutukan... Ritual.'

Satu persatu satu gerakan aneh Hidan sewaktu bertarung sebelumnya mulai terlintas di benak Shikamaru hingga akhirnya pemuda daru Klan Nara itu menyadari sesuatu.

Asuma yang melihat Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu langsung membatin. 'Shikamaru akhirnya menemukan sesuatu.'

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino yang berdiri di belakang pria yang ditanya.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari keanehan disini?" Tanya Chouji ikut angkat bicara.

"Iya..." Shikamaru berdiri dan menatap Hidan serius. "... Cara kerja Jutsunya adalah ketika ia sudah berada di pola yang digambarnya... maka secara tidak langsung tubuh dia dan Asuma seperti terhubung satu sama lain."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" Ino tampaknya tidak menyadari keadaan yang saat ini menimpa Asuma yang nyawanya sudah berada di tangan Hidan.

"Tapi bagaimana tubuh dia dan Asuma-sensei bisa terhubung?"

"Darah!" Shikamaru menjawab datar pertanyaan datar dari Chouji.

"Aku mengerti... Aku tadi melihat dia menjilat darah di ujung senjata miliknya setelah melukai Asuma-sensei."

"Dan senjata yang dia bawa... tidak lebih hanya untuk melukai lawan dan mengambil darahnya... Dan satu-satunya cara melepas jutsunya adalah mengeluarkan dia dari pola aneh itu."

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui cara kerja jutsuku yaa?" Tanya Hidan menoleh kebelakang lebih tepatnya ke Shikamaru. "KALAU BEGITU..." Sambil berteriak Hidan memposisikan ujung bilah terpanjang senjatanya tepat di depan dada pada bagian jantung.

"INO... CEPAT GUNAKAN [SHINTENSIN] KE ORANG ITU SEBELUM IA MENUSUK JANTUNGNYA!" Teriakan keputusaan dilakukan Shikamaru sambil mengubah bentuk Handseal-nya sehingga bayang tubuhnya kembali memanjang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Hidan walaupun [Chakra] miliknya sudah hampir habis.

Ino mengangguk cepat dan langsung merapal Handseal yang mengarah tepat ke Hidan yang sudah bersiap menusuk dadanya.

"**_[Shintenshin No Jutsu]_**"

"... AKAN KUAKHIRI PENDERITANMU SEKA-" Seketika teriakan serta tubuh Hidan berhenti secara bersamaan ketika [Shintenshin] milik Ino berhasil tepat sebelum ujung bilah senjatanya menyentuh dada. 'Sial... Apa yang terjadi.' Inner Hidan ketika tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Ino.

'Berhasil!' Batin Shikamaru dan Chouji sambil menghela nafas lega sejenak. Sedangkan Ino sudah tersungkur pada permukaan tanah.

"Baiklah... Sekarang tinggal menuntunnya keluar dari pola itu." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, [Kagemane] Shikamaru berhasil mencapai bayangan Hidan dan perlahan menuntun pria klimiks itu berjalan keluar dari pola yang ditapaknya.

'Sialan!... Keluar dari tubuhku brengsek!' Inner Hidan meraung-meraung kesal ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dikendalikan oleh seseorang.

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil menghentikanmu, Hidan... Mampus kau!" Tiba-tiba saja Tim 10 terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar suara datar dari arah atas.

"SIAL!" Tim 10 berteriak kesal.

'Apa Naruto dan Tim-nya berhasil dikalahkan?... Bagaimana sekarang! Ayo segera berpikir... Berpikir!' Shikamaru kembali menggunakan otak jenius miliknya untuk mencari jalan keluar lain untuk menghindari kematian Asuma serta kedatangan rekan se-tim Hidan.

'Si Brengsek itu... apa yang kau lakukan haa?!... cepat bantu aku!' Inner Hidan kembali meraung kesal ketika melihat Kakuzu hanya berdiam diri tidak melakukan apa-apa di udara.

"Hidan,... kenapa kau tidak melakukan ritual bodohmu dan malah berjalan keluar lingkaran?" Tanya Kakuzu datar namun Hidan sama sekali tidak menjawab dan masih tetap berjalan keluar dari pola lingkaran. Hal itu pun membuat Kakuzu sedikit heran dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai turun ke permukaan tanah tidak jauh dari Asuma dan Hidan.

'Begitu rupannya.' Kakuzu akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah mengawasi keadaan yang menimpa Hidan. 'Gadis Pirang itu sepertinya memiliki Tehnik memindahkan pikiran sedangkan yang berambut nanas itu mengikat bayangan Hidan dan menuntunnya keluar... Jadi ini generasi penerus dari salah satu Tim kuat Konoha... Zetsu benar-benar hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi.' Batin Hidan.

"Kalau begitu... Kali ini akan kubantu kau, Hidan!" Kakuzu mulai merapal Handseal yang membuat Tim 10 memucat seketika karena mereka belum mengetahui kemampuan Kakuzu apalagi orang ini berhasil mengalahkan Naruto dan Tim-nya menurut Tim 10.

Salah satu mahluk hitam Kakuzu tiba-tiba melesat ke arah Ino-Shika-Chou dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil membuka mulut. Shikamaru melepas [Kagemane] miliknya dari Hidan. Sedangkan Ino yang mengambil alih tubuh Hidan hendak menghentikan mahluk hitam itu dengan menebas sabit bilah tiga. Akan tetapi, mahluk itu berhasil menghindar dengan terbang ke atas.

"Sial!" Shikamaru menggurutu kesal.

"INO... SHIKAMARU... CHOUJI!" Teriak Asuma melihat Tim asuhannya dalam bahaya. Ia hendak bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakit di kaki kirinya akan tetapi Kakuzu tiba-tiba berada di depannya masih dengan tangan yang membentuk Handseal. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Sahut Kakuzu datar dengan wajah dipenuhi sulur-sulur.

"_**[Fūton : Atsugai]**_"

Setelah melewati posisi Hidan. Dari mulut topeng mahluk hitam berelemen angin Kakuzu tiba-tiba melesat sebuah hembusan angin dengan volume sangat besar dan kepadatan tinggi tiba-tiba melesat ke-3 Chunin Konoha. Saking kuatnya hembusan angin tersebut sampai-sampai meninggalkan jejak di permukaan tanah.

_Wusshhh!_

'Sial... Jangkauan anginnya benar-benar luas.' Shikamaru meringis melihat hembusan angin yang sudah berjarak 10 meter darinya. "Chouji!" Perintahnya cukup keras kepada sahabatnya.

Chouji mengangguk dan langsung berdiri di depan Shikamaru dan Ino sambil merapal Handseal.

"_**[Chō Baika no Jutsu]**_"

Tubuh gempal Chouji tiba-tiba membesar seukuran raksasa dengan kuda-kuda bersiap menahan hembusan angin yang sudah berada di depan mata.

"Bagus Chouji!" Puji Asuma melihat Chouji berubah menjadi raksasa.

"Itu percuma saja." Respon Kakuzu datar membuat Asuma terbelalak kaget.

_Duaarrr!_

"HUUAAAAAAAAA!" Chouji sekuat tenaga menahan hembusan angin yang sudah menghantam tubuhnya.

"Chouji bertahanlah!"

Tapi benar yang dikatakan oleh Kakuzu. Apa yang dilakukan Chouji ternyata sia-sia sehingga membuat Tim 10 akhirnya terseret hembusan angin itu hingga mencapai pinggiran tanah lapang tempat pertarungan dan menciptakan ledakan yang sangat besar.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Setelah Ino terpental kebelakang, Hidan akhirnya lepas dari [Shintensin] dengan seringai sadis terpampang di wajahnya. "AKHIRNYA... HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Setelah itu berjalan kembali ke lingkaran miliknya.

"Hidan... cepat lakukan! Lalu bantu aku mengurus Bocah 100 Juta Ryo disana." Titah Kakuzu. Dan tepat setelah itu, ia langsung mencekik Asuma dan mengankatnya di udara dengan tangan kiri. "Aku kagum masih bertahan dengan luka bakar dan tebasan di tubuhmu... Tapi,..." Kakuzu menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendeteksi tekanan [Chakra] yang lumayan kuat melesat ke arahnya. Ia lalu menarik kebelakang tangan kanannya dan dua sulur berujung tajam muncul dari telapak tangannya.

"... Ini adalah akhir penderitaanmu!"

"Menjauh darinya, Brengsek!"

_Duagh!_

Sebuah pukulan yang teramat sangat keras tiba-tiba menghantam wajah Kakuzu dari arah kanan. Hingga membuatnya terlempar bersama pelaku pemukulan itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang kini hanya mengenakan baju jaring-jaringnya saja.

_Sreeett!_

Kedua Missing-nin itu pun terseret beberapa meter di permukaan tanah dengan posisi Naruto berada di atas dan Kakuzu berada di bawah.

"Kau terlambat bocah 100 Juta Ryo!" Kakuzu menyeringai.

_Jleeb!_

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara benda tajam menusuk tubuh manusia. Kakuzu memanfaatkan hal itu dan menendang tubuh Naruto ke udara. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna pada permukaan tanah dan segera menoleh ke Asuma. Dan Iris biru Sapphire pemuda bersurai pirang seketika bergetar melihat Asuma berlutut dengan darah merembes di bagian dada dan juga mulutnya.

"ASUMAAAA!" Naruto segera menghampiri Jounin perokok berat itu dan menciptakan satu [Bunshin].

"Cepat bawa Asuma ke Tim-nya!" Perintah Naruto pada [Bunshin] yang baru ia ciptakan. Salinan sempurna dari Naruto mengangguk dan segera menaikkan Asuma yang terus memuntahkan darah segar ke atas punggungnya lalu segera meninggalkan Naruto asli disana.

Naruto kemudian memandang Kakuzu yang berdiri di depan tiga mahluk hitam yang sudah berkumpul kembali. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hidan yang berdiri di atas pola ritualnya. 'Apa-apaan orang itu?' Naruto terbebelak kaget melihat Hidan yang berdiri dengan sabit tiga bilah menancap horizontal di dadanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, [Bunshin] Naruto akhirnya menghilang dan ingatan tentang informasi kemampuan Hidan berhasil masuk ke dalam kepalanya karena sebelum menghilang. Shikamaru sempat memberitahukan kepada [Bunshin] Naruto mengenai pertarungan mereka melawan Hidan tadi.

'Benar-benar kemampuan yang gila.' Naruto membatin sedikit syok. Ia kemudian menyentuh simbol [Fuinjutsu] di lengan kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah perban dan langsung melilit bekas luka menganga di perut dan punggungnya. 'Darahku tidak boleh di ambil oleh orang itu.'

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Hidan tiba-tiba tertawa ala psikopat. "APA KAU TAKUT SEHINGGA KAU MENUTUP LUKAMU!"

"Berteriaklah sesukamu... karena sebentar lagi hal terakhir yang kau lihat adalah kehampaan." Respon Naruto dingin.

Hidan mencabut sabit di dadanya dan sedikit merintih kesakitan. "Memang kau bisa?"

"Hidan... Jangan lengah! 100 Juta Ryo ini bukan shinobi biasa."

Hidan mendesah malas. "Jangan banyak omong Kakuzu... Yang kulihat bocah ini hanya orang yang mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Pahlawan?... Bukan-bukan... Aku hanya Shinobi biasa yang akan mencabut nyawamu." Balas Naruto masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa... Brengsek!" Tanpa menunggu lama, Hidan langsung berlari menerjang Naruto dan menyerang pemuda itu secara membabi buta. Untung saja Naruto sudah menutup luka di perut dan punggung sehingga darahnya tidak akan tercecer kemana-mana ketika menghidari serangan membabi buta Hidan.

_Sreek!_

Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya secara horizontal, namun Naruto berhasil menunduk sehingga berhasil menghindar walaupun beberapa helai surai pirangnya terkena tebasan itu.

"Kena kau!" Dalam keadaan berjongkok, Naruto menyeringai dan mulai merapal Handseal.

"_**[Mokuton]**_"

_Jleb! Jleb!_

"Arrrrrggghhh... Itee~~"

Beberapa sulur kayu berujung runcing mencuat dari dari dalam tanah tempat Hidan berpijak dan langsung menusuk beberapa anggota tubuh pria abadi itu. Sulur-sulur itu tidak berhenti memanjang hingga mengankat dan menembus kaki, tangan dan perut Hidan di udara.

"Dasar Bego... Sudah kubilang jangan remehkannya... Mampus kau Hidan!" Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun kepada rekannya. Kakuzu malah mengejek rekannya itu hingga membuat Hidan kesal bukan main.

"Onore-Kakuzu... Kenapa kau malah mengejekku... Cepat bantu aku!"

Naruto sedikit tercengang melihat Hidan masih dapat berbicara. 'Kemampuannya benar-benar gila.' Naruto merangkai kembali Handseal-nya sambil membatin. 'Bagaimana jika kepala yang kutusuk... Kita lihat apa dia masih bisa bertahan.' Satu sulur kayu tiba-tiba bergerak menuju kepala Hidan dan bersiap menusuk.

"Baiklah..." Kakuzu mendesah. "... ini kedua kalinya kubantu... Jadi kau berhutang 50 Juta Ryo."

Kakuzu segera berlari ke lokasi Naruto dan Hidan bersama ketiga mahluk hitamnya. Ketika jarak mahluk berelemen [Fūton] sekitar 20 meter, lima bola udara padat langsung ditembakkan dari mulutnya menuju Naruto dan sulur kayu yang menjerat Hidan.

'Sial!' Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari dua bola udara yang diarahkan ke dirinya.

_Brak! Brak!_

Sementara tiga bola udara lain menghantam akar-akar kayu Naruto hingga hancur membuat Hidan terbebas dan mendarat di samping bekas akar-akar Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Kakuzu tiba di samping Hidan bersama antek-anteknya.

"Kau berhutang 50 Juta Ryo."

"Diamlah dasar pengikut Atheis!"

Setelah mendarat agak jauh dari kedua lawannya. Naruto mulai menyusun beberapa strategi untuk menghancurkan mahluk milik Kakuzu yang menurutnya pengganggu dari pertarungan ini. 'Hmnnn... aku punya sedikit keuntungan dari mereka yang tampaknya tidak memperdulikan satu-sama lain... Akan kumanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengelebaui salah satu dari mereka.'

"Ngomong-Ngomong..." Lamuan Naruto pun terhenti ketika Hidan menancapkan sabit miliknya pada permukaan tanah. "... Apa Konoha mengubur mayat mereka yang telah mati?" Dengan tampang dan suara sedikit malas, Hidan melempar pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Bodoh! Dia itu Missing-nin... Jadi mana mungkin dia tau itu."

"Berisik, dasar brengsek!" Hidan menoleh ke samping dengan wajah kesal ala Anime dengan kendutan kecil di ujung kening.

"Hidan, awas!"

Pria yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke depan dan terkejut ketika Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan bola [Chakra] yang berotasi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Orang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup, Brengsek!"

"_**[Rasengan]**_"

Naruto mengarahkan Tehnik ciptaan Ayahnya itu menuju ke wajah Hidan, namun pria itu langsung menggunakan sabit miliknya untuk menahannya.

_Krak! Krak!_

_Prankk!_

Alhasil, senjata andalan Hidan pun hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat sang empunya terpental kebelakang namun berhasil mendarat walaupun sedikit terseret beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Ko-no-ya-ro... Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan senjataku!" Hidan mengumpat kesal sambil memperhatikan ketiga bilahnya sudah hancur menyisahkan gagangnya saja.

Namun umpatan Hidan tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan karena Naruto kini bertarung dengan sengit melawan Kakuzu dan antek-anteknya. Ketika keduanya tengah beradu [Taijutsu], tiba-tiba mahluk hitam berelemen [Raiton] melompat ke atas dari belakang Naruto dan menembakkan petir berbentuk laser. Naruto menyeringai dan membiarkan dirinya terkena pukulan Kakuzu.

_Duagh!_

_Poft!_

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba meledak diikuti kepulan asap putih dan menampakkan batang kayu yang retak di bagian tengah yang membuat Kakuzu terkejut.

'Dimana dia?' Sebuah bunyi tanah yang retak membuat Kakuzu langsung berbalik ke arah belakang. 'Belakang!'

_Tap! Tap!_

Alangkah terkejutnya Kakuzu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari sela-sela bekas akar-akar kayu dan menangkap kedua lengannya dan langsung dilempar menuju jalur laser petir milik mahluk hitamnya sendiri.

_Jleb!_

"Arrrrgghhhhhh!" Laser petir itupun menembus dada Kakuzu dan langsung terjatuh pada permukaan tanah. Kini Jantung Kakuzu yang tersisah adalah tiga yaitu ketiga mahluk hitamnya. Itu karena laser tadi berhasil mengenai jantung asli dan topeng elemen [Doton] yang masih tersisah di punggungnya.

'Sekarang tinggal mengurus orang itu dan...'

Naruto langsung melompat ke samping kiri dan langsung berlari ke Hidan ketika puluhan bola api dan udara tiba-tiba melesat menuju dirinya dari arah belakang.

"Selanjutnya kau!"

Naruto dan Hidan kembali terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat. Karena senjata Hidan tinggal menyisahkan gagang membuat pria itu tersudut dan mau tidak mau harus terus menghindari serangan brutal [Taijutsu] dari Naruto. Dan di beberapa kesempatan, ia mencoba menyerang luka Naruto agar dapat membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu memuntahkan darah sehingga ritual bisa dilakukan.

Sementara keduanya sibuk bertarung. Mahluk hitam berelemen [Raiton] Kakuzu kembali ke tubuhnya sehingga dirinya berhasil mendapatkan jantung lain sehingga dapat melanjutkan pertarungan. Sedangkan topeng [Katon] dan [Fūton] mulai bersatu.

Naruto menghindari ayunan gagang senjata Hidan dengan menunduk.

"Kau milikku!"

_Duagh!_

Sebuah Uppercut menghantam keras dagu Hidan hingga membuatnya terpental ke udara. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesemepatan dan langsung merapal handseal.

"_**[Mokuton : Jukai Heki]**_"

Naruto menciptakan cabang-cabang kayu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang tumbuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tanah di bawah Hidan melayang. Cabang-cabang itu mulai saling menjalin satu sama lain setelah Hidan berada di tenga-tengahnya. Alhasil, Pria bersurai klimiks itu pun terjerat dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Ugghhh... Kayu-kayu sialan!... Oii Pirang, lepaskan aku brengsek!" Di dalam cabang-cabang kayu Hidan berteriak kesal sambil memcoba melepaskan dirinya.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Naruto kembali merapal Handseal.

"_**[****Mokuton : Jubaku Eisō]**_"

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan [Mokuton] miliknya, namun kali ini yang ia keluarkan adalah tiga pohon berukuran besar yang semakin membesar dan menutupi [Mokuton] yang menjerat Hidan sehingga orang itu tidak bisa lepas dari kurungan tersebut.

"Dan untu..." Naruto segera melompat menjauh dari pohon berurukuran sangat besar tersebut ketika [Sensor] miliknya mendeteksi sesuatu yang besar hendak menghantam dirinya dari belakang.

Dan benar saja. Sebuah bola api yang berukuran besar dan terdapat hembusan angin di sekitarnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Blaarrrr!_

Bola api itu pun mengenai pohon tempat Hidan terperangkap dan bagian batangnya mulai terbakar. Dan hal itu pun memunculkan sebuah ide di kepala Naruto.

'Benar juga... Seabadi apapun seseorang jika terbakar sampai menjadi abu tetap akan mati.' Setelah mendarat Naruto menoleh ke sumber bola api itu dan mendapati Kakuzu berdiri bersama mahluk hitam yang kali ini memiliki dua topeng.

"T-Tidak mungkin!... Aku yakin tadi laser itu menembus jantungmu."

"Tehnik [Mokuton] milikmu... Hampir setara dengan seseorang yang pernah kutemui..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya menunggu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kakuzu. "... Shodaime-Hokage!" Dan sebuah nama yang benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Sebenarnya mahluk apa kau, Brengsek!... Aku yakin jantungmu tadi terkena serangan itu... Apakah kau itu Abadi?"

Kakuzu menggeleng. "Tidak,... tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini... Aku hanya memperpanjang umurku dengan mengambil jantung Shinobi yang kukalahkan sebelum mati." Jelas Kakuzu.

'Apa mungkin mahluk hitam bertopeng itu adalah jantung... Tapi bagaimana bisa mahluk itu mengeluarkan tehnik perubahan [Chakra] level tinggi.' Naruto menyipitkan mata memandang mahluk hitam yang memiliki dua topeng di belakang Kakuzu. 'Aku mengerti sekarang... Dia menghubungkan sirkulasi [Chakra] miliknya dan beberapa jantung, lalu mengubah perubahan [Chakra] miliknya menjadi perubahan [Chakra] pemilik asli jantung itu.'

Tiba-tiba saja mahluk hitam Kakuzu menembakkan semburan api yang diperkuat angin berdaya jangkau cukup luas. Naruto dengan cepat merapal Handseal sambil membatin. 'Sebaiknya aku bakar mereka berdua secara bersamaan di dalam kurungan kayu.'

"**_[Suiton : Suijinheki]_**"

Naruto memuntahkan air dalam volume banyak dan membentuk dinding air berukuran sama besar dengan semburan api yang menuju ke arahnya.

_Blaarrr!_

Benturan dari kedua tehnik itupun menciptakan ledakan besar disertai kepulan kabut tebal. Namun kekuatan semburan api Kakuzu yang diperkuat elemen angin membuat dinding air Naruto tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama sehingga semburan api tersebut berlanjut ke Naruto.

Naruto segera melompat kebelakang dan merapal Handseal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"**_[Suiton : Suijinheki]_**"

_Blaarr!_

Semburan api itupun berhasil terhenti ketika menghantam dinding air yang ukurannya sama dengan yang pertama sehingga kabut tebal semakin banyak di area tersebut. Naruto yang memiliki [Sensor] seluas 200 meter tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan langsung berlari menerobos kabut tersebut menuju Kakuzu.

Kakuzu langsung menyiagakan dirinya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kabut. "Mati kau!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke Naruto dan puluhan sulur-sulur tajam melesat ke Naruto,

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Naruto menghindari sulur-sulur tersebut hingga akhirnya dirinya berada tepat di depan Kakuzu.

"Kena kau!" Naruto melakukan sebuah pukulan lurus akan tetapi, tubuh Kakuzu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan banyak sulur-sulur.

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

_Poft!_

Tubuh Naruto pun tertusuk puluha sulur namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih yang membuat Kakuzu terkejut.

'Bunshin!'

Naruto yang asli akhirnya muncul dari balik kabut asap, namun tidak mengarah ke Kakuzu melainkan ke arah mahluk hitam tidak jauh dari Kakuzu.

'Dia mengincar yang itu.' Missing-nin Takigakure segera menyerang Naruto dengan sulur-sulur panjangnya, namun berhasil dihindari Naruto sambil melakukan Handseal.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan tehnik miliknya, mahluk hitam di depan Naruto tiba-tiba menyemburkan kombinasi [Katon] dan [Fūton] mirip sebuah tornado api berukuran sedang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto mengulang Handseal miliknya namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"_**[Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu]**_"

Dari udara kosong di belakang Naruto perlahan partikel-partikel air mulai bermunculan hingga akhirnya membentuk naga air berukuran lebih besar dari semburan tornado api.

_Blaaarrr!_

Tornado api itu pun menghilang bersama asap putih sedangkan naga air Naruto hanya sedikit hancur namun masih dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan topeng di mahluk hitam Kakuzu. Dalam keadaan melayang dengan posisi agak miring, Naruto mempertahankan Handseal-nya sehingga naga air itupun melesat ke arah mahluk hiram Kakuzu.

"Hancurlah!"

Mahluk hitam Kakuzu terhantam naga air Naruto dan dibawa ke atas langit lalu menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke permukaan tanah.

_Blurrr!_

Setelah naga air itu menghilang sepenuhnya terlihat benda cair sedikit kental berwarna hitam tercecer dimana-mana dan terdapat dua topeng yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kisama! Mati kau!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba berada di samping Naruto menendang keras luka di perut pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Iris biru Sapphire Naruto bergetar hebat merasakan sakit teramat sangat ketika terkena tendangan keras Kakuzu di luka tusukannya. Kakuzu melanjutkan serangan [Taijutsu] ke Naruto yang masih meringis menahan sakit sehingga hampir semua serangannya mengenai wajah, perut dan beberapa anggota tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu terpental dan menghantam tanah.

'Kurama! kenapa...'

'**Kau dan aku sudah sama-sama mencapai batas Naruto... Kita sudah bertarung hampir 5 jam dengan waktu istirahat yang sangat sedikit.**'

'Ini semua salahmu kenapa mau keluar bertarung, Brengsek!'

'**Jangan memakiku seperti itu Kuso-Gaki... Kau sendiri yang memberi luka pada tubuhmu hanya untuk melindungi...**'

Omelan dari Kurama seketika tidak terdengar lagi di kepala Naruto ketika ia memutus telepati mereka. Sambil berlutut Naruto menyentuh perban di perutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. 'Rubah Sialan!'

"Kau sepertinya sudah mencapai batas Hee?" Kakuzu mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Akan kuambil Jantungmu bagusmu itu dan tubuhmu kutukar ke... Uhuukk!"

"Siapa bilang aku sudah mencapai batas, Brengsek!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning di depan Kakuzu dan melayang pukulan Uppercut ke perut.

"B-Bagaimana?!" Sebuah simbol aneh pun terlihat di tangan kanan Kakuzu.

"Aku sudah menandai tubuhmu ketika menyerangku tadi." Dan kini giliran Naruto yang melancarkan serangan balasan berupa [Taijutsu] tingkat tinggi yang membuat Kakuzu beberapa kali meraung kesakitan walaupun tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi sulur-sulur miliknya. Naruto terus menyerang Kakuzu hingga lokasi mereka berada di dekat pohon tempat Hidan terperangkap.

"Bocah Sialan!" Kakuzu berniat menusuk Naruto dengan sulur tajam miliknya.

Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menciptakan [Rasengan] di tangan kanannya namun sedikit berbeda dimana ada percikan-percikan api di sekitar bola [Chakra] itu.

"Makan ini!" Naruto mengarahkan tehnik ciptaan ayahnya itu tepat ke perut Kakuzu. "_**[Katon : Rasen Endan]**_"

_Blaaarr!_

_Wussh!_

Ledakan kecil tercipta ketik bola [Chakra] berelemen [Katon] itu menghantam perut Kakuzu dan membuatnya terbang bebas ke arah pohon tempat Hidan.

_Brakk!_

Kawah besar tercipta di batang pohon itu ketika tubuh Kakuzu menghantamnya. Kakuzu yang masih belum sepenuhnya kalah tiba-tiba membulatkan mata ketika Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke dirinya dengan sebuah Pedang besar berwarna hitam yang siap di hunuskan ke dirinya.

"_**[Kenjutsu Ougi : Shinigami Sh**__**_**ō**_hin]**_"

_Zuuuing!_

Sesampainya di depan Kakuzu, Naruto langsung mengayunkan Pedang hitam besar miliknya secara diagonal. Sebuah gelombang hitam yang sangat tipis menembus pohon besar tersebut, perlahan tubuh Kakuzu dan batang pohon tersebut mulai terpisah menyebabkan mata Kakuzu mulai kehilangan cahaya dengan tubuh terbelah dua di bagian dada. Hidan yang terikat di dalam pohon tersebut tidak luput dari serangan gelombang hitam Naruto. Ketika bagian atas pohon tersebut mulai terjatuh, terlihat tubuh tanpa kepala Hidan masih terikat di pohon yang tidak tumbang.

"Bocah Sialan!" Teriak sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh yang tengah melayang.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih hidup!" Naruto menghilangkan pedang hitamnya lalu menggunakan salah satu cabang pohon tersebut untuk melompat dan menangkap kepala Hidan.

"Lepaskan kepalaku anak haram!... Hei Ka-" Hidan hendak memanggil rekannya namun terhenti ketika melihat tubuh pria itu sudah menjadi dua bagian.

_Duagh!_

Naruto mengankat kepala Hidan dan memukulnya sekeras mungkin hingga membuat pipi Hidan seketika memerah terkena pukulan itu. Setelah mendarat, Naruto membuang kepala Hidan ke permukaan tanah.

"Bocah Tengik... kau membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Diam! Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi rasa sakit... Sebelum itu akan kuurus tubuh dan rekanmu itu." Naruto merapal Handseal cukup rumit.

"_**[Mokuton : Jukai Kōtan]**_"

Batang-batang pohon berukuran besar dalam jumlah tidak terhitung mulai keluar dari dalam tanah di depan Naruto dan langsung menyapu seluruh area di depannya termasuk tubuh Hidan dan Kakuzu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto menghentikan pertumbuhan pohon-pohon tersebut dan merapal Handseal lain sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"_**[Katon : **__**Gōka _Mekkyaku_]**_"

Naruto menyemburkan api berbentuk dinding api berintensitas sangat besar yang bersifat pemusnah dan langsung membakar habis hutan yang baru saja diciptakan olehnya beserta dua tubuh anggota Akatsuki yang berada di dalam hutan tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak kepala Hidan di samping kiri kaki Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan semburan apinya dan membiarkan hutan di depannya terbakar habis menjadi abu. Ia lalu menoleh ke kepala Hidan dengan ekspresi wajah sangat dingin. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Naruto menyentuh [Fuinjutsu] di lengan kiri dan mengeluarkan lima kertas peladak yang membuat Hidan seketika pucat pasih dengan keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya (?). Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menempelkan empat kertas peledak di kepala Hidan dan berjalan menuju [Chakura Tō] Asuma yang menancap tidak jauh darinya.

"OOIII... KISAMA! LEPASKAN KERTAS INI ATAU JASHIN-SAMA TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU PENGIKUT ATHEIS!"

Naruto mencabut [Chakura Tō] milik Asuma dan mengikat kertas peledak yang tersisa. "Aku tidak butuh ampunan dari Dewa-mu itu!" Naruto melempar [Chakura Tō] Asuma dan menancap tepat di samping kepala Hidan dan perlahan ujungnya mulai terbakar.

Pupil Hidan pun bergetar hebat melihat kertas peledak itu. Naruto berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat Tim-10 dan juga Tim-nya yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sayonara!" Ucap Naruto pelan dan...

_Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Lima ledakan beruntung pun tercipta di belakang Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa kepala Hidan hancur berkeping-keping akibat ledakan itu begitupula dengan tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah terbakar habis menjadi abu.

Dua Immortal Member of Akatsuki akhirnya gugur di tangan Titisan Rikodou-Sennin.

Namun kemenangan itu akan segera meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi pihak Konohagakure, Tim 10 dan Yuhi Kurenai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat Tim 10 dan Tim Uzushiogakure, karena sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak akan selamat, Asuma pun mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan untuk Ino dan Chouji. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Chunin Konohagakure itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang menyangga kepala Asuma terlihat berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis dan menunggu pesan terakhir Asuma untuk dirinya.

Awan hitam mulai bergerak ke arah lokasi tersebut akibat dari panasnya api Naruto yang membakar hutan.

Dalam keadaan setengah wajah menghitam dan darah segar terus mengalir dari mulut. Asuma menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Dan juga Shikamaru..."

"... Kau sangat pintar serta memiliki akal hebat sebagai seorang shinobi,... Kau pasti bisa menjadi Hokage... Tapi, karena kemalasanmu... kau mungkin membencinya." Suara batuk lumayan pelan terdengar keluar dari mulut Asuma dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca walaupun sudah terlihat mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menang bermain Shogi melawanmu."

"Dan kalian tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri atas masalah ini... Akulah yang menggali kuburanku sendiri karena sangat ingin bertemu dengan N-Naruto..." Jelas Asuma lemah. Shikamaru hendak membalas ucapan itu karena dirinya juga melakukan sebuah kesalahan ketika pertarungan, akan tetapi...

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Asuma?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba melayangkan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif kepada Tim 10.

Secara serentak Tim 10 dan Tim Uzushiogakure menoleh ke kanan. Ino yang tengah menangis seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat buruk. Wajah penuh luka lebam, baju jaring-jaring yang sobek di sana-sini dan yang paling parah adalah luka tusukan di perut terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Lain Ino. Lain lagi dengan Kushina dan Kiyoshi. Jujur ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Cairan bening pun mulai keluar dari sudut mata Kushina melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu karena secara tidak langsung dialah penyebab Naruto mendapatkan luka tusukan itu.

Kushina hendak menghampiri kekasih pirangnya namun Kiyoshi yang duduk di samping kirinya menghentikan niatnya dengan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua anggota Akatsuki Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mati!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? orang bernama Hidan itu abadi?"

"Aku sudah menghancurkan mereka hingga ke inti sel tubuh terkecil mereka... Dan kau harus tau tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah dingin. Tim 10 pun berdidik ngeri melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu membakar mereka?" Shikamaru menunjuk hutan yang masih terbakar hebat di tengah-tengah area kosong yang lokasinya berada jauh dari mereka. Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"N-Naruto!" Panggil Asuma lemah.

Naruto kembali mengangguk "Hmnn... Aku tahu apa yang ingin anda katakan." Ia segera menghampiri Asuma yang umurnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk dan berjongkok di samping Shikamaru. "Ini perihal kematian Jiji 'kan?"

Asuma bergumam lemah. "Karena kalian semua adalah Anggota Tim Asuma maka aku tidak keberatan jika kalian mendengar..." Dan setelah itu Naruto mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi ketika Invasi Otogakure dan Sunagakure tiga tahun yang lalu minus pertarungannya dengan Shodaime dan Nidaime.

Ino dan Chouji pun terkejut mendengar kebenaran yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu. Sedangakan Asuma akhirnya mengerti, senyum kecil pun terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Oh iya... Cerita tentang 'Raja', akan kuberitahu siapa Raja itu." Asuma kemudian menoleh ke Naruto. "Karena Otou-sama percaya padamu, kau juga akan kuberitahu siapa 'Raja' itu Naruto... Mendekatlah kalian berdua!"

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Shikamaru mendekatkan telinga mereka ke wajah Asuma. "Anak-anak yang akan meneruskan masa depan dari Konohagakure dan dunia Shinobi... Merekalah para 'Raja' itu." Bisik Asuma kepada keduanya.

"Kurenai sedang mengandung anak kami..." Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Shikamaru membulatkan mata mereka. "... Aku percayakan 'Rajaku' kepada kalian semua terutama kalian berdua Naruto, Shikamaru." Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali ke posisi awal mereka. Shikamaru terlihat sedikit syok sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum tipis dan berkata. "Tentu saja."

Asuma tertawa pelan dan kembali memuntahkan darah segar. "Walaupun aku sudah berhenti... Sekarang mungkin tidak masalah, ada Rokok di dalam kantongku... Aku ingin merokok untuk terkhir kalinya."

Shikamaru segera melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Asuma. Beberapa saat kemudian, abu rokok Asuma mulai berjatuhan hingga akhirnya Rokok tersebut terlepas dari mulutnnya. Tangisan Ino dan Chouji akhirnya pecah. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto memilih berjalan menjauh.

Awan hitam di atas langit wilayah Kusagakure akhirnya meneteskan air secara perlahan sebagai tanda bahwa langit pun ikut menangis akan kepergian...

Sarutobi Asuma.

.

.

Ditempat Naruto dan Shikamaru. Pemuda bersurai model nanas sedikit menceritakan bahwa betapa ia membenci rokok karena asapnya selalu membuat matanya berair. Dinginnya air hujan mengalir deras di wajah Shikamaru begipula dengan Naruto.

"Menangislah... Aku tau bagaimana rasanya melihat orang terdekat kita mati." Ujar Naruto menenangkan Shikamaru walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tengah menangis namun air matanya tidak terlihat karena bercampur dengan air hujan.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan satu kunai bermata tiga miliknya dan memberikan ke Shikamaru. "Berikan kepada Kurenai-san dan bila ia perlu bantuan, cukup alirkan saja Chakra ke kunai itu."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menerima kunai tersebut.

"Satu lagi..." Naruto mendekat ke Shikamaru dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan ekspresi dingin yang membuat Shikamaru membulatkan mata mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu... Aku pamit dulu, aku merasa sesuatu yang merepotkan akan terjadi... Lagipula salah satu keluargaku terluka parah."

Naruto segera menghampiri Kushina dan Kiyoshi lalu menyentuh pundak mereka. "Ayo pergi!" Dan tepat setelah itu, mereka bertiga menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tim bala bantuan. Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai akhirnya tiba. Mereka bertiga pun terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Asuma telah berpulang ke sisi Kami-sama. Sakura segera menenangkan sahabatnya Ino sedangkan Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Chouji. Dan ketika Kakashi bertanya siapa yang mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki. Shikamaru memberitahukan kalau Naruto yang melakukannya. Mendengar nama Naruto, Sakura langsung tersentak dan hendak menanyakan dimana pemuda pirang itu tetapi Kakashi menghentikannya dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Hari kemudian.

Di bagian yang cukup ramai di desa Uzushiogakure. Kushina, Sasori, Karin dan Tayuya berjalan bersama setelah kembali dari rumah sakit tempat Kiyoshi dirawat.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto?" Sasori yang berjalan di paling kanan membuka suara. Tayuya dan Karin hanya mengangguk sedangkan Kushina terlihat menundukan kepala.

"Setelah Nii-chan mengunjungi Kurenai-sensei dan makam Asuma-sensei... Nii-chan selalu saja menghindari kita dan tidak mau berbicara." Jelas adik Naruto.

"Ini salahku..." Ketiga orang secara serentak menoleh ke Kushina yang berada di paling kiri. "... Gara-gara melindungiku, Naruto-kun terkena tusukan [Raiton]."

Kushina menundukan kepala sehingga bayangan poninya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. "Kalau saja aku mendengarkan Naruto-kun untuk ikut barsama kalian... Dia tidak akan terluka dan mempunyai beban bertarung serta kematian Asuma-sensei mungkin bisa dihindari... Hiks... Hiks~" Jelas Kushina terisak-isak diakhir kalimatnya dan cairan bening mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Tayuya yang berada di samping kanan Kushina langsung menengkan gadis itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Bukan hanya kau Kushina... Aku juga merasa bersalah karena termakan omongan Orochi-yarou dan anak buahnya."

"Tunggu... Bukannya itu Naruto!" Potong Sasori sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda pirang yang melintas di sebuah perempatan.

Naruto terlihat mengenakan pakaian santai berupa T-Shirt coklat bergambar pusaran merah di punggung dan celana hitam 3/4 hitam. Naruto terlihat berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan tidak lupa menyapa beberapa penduduk Uzushiogakure yang melintas di dekatanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kushina menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto diikuti Karin.

"Karin... Jangan mengejar mereka berdua!" Teriak Sasori sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping. Namun ada yang aneh pada tangannya ketika merasakan benda kenyal. Wajah Sasori seketika pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di wajahnya.

Karin berhenti dan berbalik ke belekang. Gadis cantik itupun menunjuk ke samping kanan Sasori dengan gerakan pelan. "S-Sasori!"

Dengan gerakan terpata-pata, Sasori menoleh ke kanan. Dan wajahnya seketika semakin memucat melihat sosok hitam besar dengan mata merah menyala dan rambut merah yang berkiba-kibar.

'Shit!'

"O-n-o-r-e..." Ternyata mahluk hitam itu adalah Tayuya yang sudah benar-benar marah karena salah satu aset berharga miliknya dipegang.

"MATI KAU DALANG BONEKA!" Sebuah Uppercut keras dilayangkan oleh Tayuya ke perut Sasori.

_Wusshhhh!_

"GOMENNASAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Teriak pilu Sasori yang sudah kelewat OOC dalam keadaan terbang bebas ke langit cerah di atas Uzushiogakure hingga menghilang diikuti cahaya putih kecil di ujung langit.

Poor Sasori.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah area yang cukup sepi. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan putih halus melingkat di badannya dan dua benda kenyal menekan punggungnya.

"Kushina-chan?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghidariku dan yang lain Naruto-kun?... Apa kau marah karena kejadian lima hari lalu yang menyebabkan kau terluka?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok... Siapa juga yang marah." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau bohong!" Celutuk Kushina cepat. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, Karin-chan dan yang lain?"

Naruto melepaskan kedua lengan Kushina yang melingkar dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke sang Kekasih. "Dengar ya..." Naruto menepuk pundak Kushina. "... Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku atas kematian Asuma."

Gadis bersurai merah memicingkan mata menatap Naruto. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berkumpul dan berbicara dengan kita... Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama... Jadi kita bisa saling menenengkan satu sama lain."

Naruto mendesah pelan dan dalam satu kedipan mata langsung menghilang bersama Kushina diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Naruto di tempat tinggal mereka yang jauh dari pusat desa Uzushiogakure.

"Kenapa kau memindahkan kita kesini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba memindahkan mereka menggunakan [Hiraishin]

"Aku tidak mau orang lain mendengarkan hal ini." Naruto merapal Handseal sederhana dan menciptakan [Kekkai] kedap suara pada kamarnya. "Ini soal Kurenai... Dia mengandung anak Asuma dan anak itu dipercayakan kepadaku dan Shikamaru... Dan semenjak Asuma meninggal, Kurenai seolah-olah menutup diri dan tidak mau bertemu seseorang dan aku takut hal itu akan mengganggu perkembangan janin yang dikandungnya."

"K-Kau tidak bercandakan?" Kushina membulatkan mata mendengar berita yang begitu mengejutkan ini dan jawaban yang diterima Kushina adalah sebuah anggukan pelan. "Kasihan sekali Kurenai-sensei."

Setelah itu, Kushina kemudian menundukkan kepala. "A-Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya sambil mengggit bibir bawahnya.

"Aree... Minta maaf untuk apa?" Naruto tiba-tiba heran kenapa Kushian menundukan kepala sambil meminta maaf. Dan Naruto akhirnya melihat jelas jejak air mata di pipi Kushina. "Kenapa kau menangis Kushi-chan?"

"Karena aku... kau terkena tombak petir... Asuma-sensei meninggal dan Kurenai-sensei menjadi depresi... Kalau saja waktu itu aku mendengarkan perintahmu untuk pergi... Maka semua itu tidak... Mmphhh~~"

Kushina tiba-tiba terkejut ketika Naruto memegang dagunya dan mengakat kepalanya. Dan tepat setelah itu bibirnya langsung dikunci oleh bibir Naruto. Itu hanya ciuman singkat namun membuat Kushina benar-benar terkejut.

"Sudahlah... Semuanya sudah terjadi dan lukaku juga sudah sembuh." Akhirnya setelah 5 hari tidak melihat senyum Naruto. Hati Kushina pun merasa bahagia ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali ke dirinya. "Lagian aku 'kan sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu... Jadi sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjadi tameng waktu itu."

Kushina mengangguk paham. Suasana hening pun tercipta di ruangan itu beberapa saat. Naruto mendesah lega dan hendak berjalan keluar namun Kushina tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ada apa lagi sih?... Aku mau ke kedai ramen Kushi-chan." Keluh Naruto agak kesal.

"A-Arigatou untuk semuanya Naru-kun."

"Hadeh... Sudah kubilang jangan berterima kasih kepadaku Kushi-chan... Aku merasa aneh mendengarnya." Beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika melihat rona merah besar di wajah Kushina. "Jangan-jangan Kuso-Jiji itu memberitahumu tentang pernikahan?" Tanya Naruto.

Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... S-Selama ini Naru-kun sudah banyak melakukan sesuatu untukku... Mulai mengembalikan kecerianku dari masa laluku, menerimaku tinggal di apartemenmu, menyelematkanku dari Anbu-ne, melatihku menjadi kuat, selalu melindungi dan masih banyak lagi... S-Selama ini aku memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas itu."

"Dan sekarang aku tau bagaimana caraku membalas semua itu."

"Berada di sampingku saja sudah membalas semua itu Kushi-chan... Jangan berpikir... Mmpph~~" Kini giliran Naruto yang terkejut ketika Kushina tiba-tiba mencium tepat di bibirnya hingga membuatnya membulatkan mata.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Kushina sehingga bibir kedua berpisah. "Jangan bilang kau memintaku melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Dengan rona merah di wajahnya Kushina mengangguk. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semuanya Naru-kun... Yaitu membahagiakanmu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Tunggu dulu... Kau tidak perlu melalukan sejauh itu Kushi-chan."

'**Hadeh... Berhentilah mengelak Baka! Kau sudah lama ingin melakukan itu bersama Miniature Ayuki 'kan... Kalau tidak salah saat waktu kau tidak sengaja membaca Icha-Icha Paradise milik Kakek-mu itu.**' Suara Kurama tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Naruto.

'Onore-Kurama... Jangan memperburuk keadaan.'

'**Apa kau lupa kalau [Link] kita sudah sempurna... Jadi secara tidak langsung apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga merasakannya... Termasuk kau berusaha menahan nafsumu ketika melihat tubuh Miniature Ayuki... Terutama ketika kau tidak sengaja masuk kamarnya dan melihatnya telanjang bulat.**'

'Arrrrrgghhh... jangan mengingatkan aku kejadian itu Kurama-Teme.' Naruto berteriak frustasi mengingat kejadian itu dimana ia langsung dilempar sebuah meja yang membuatnya pingsan selama 2 jam. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali tenang dan melanjutkan ucapannya. 'Kau benar... Aku memang selalu menahannya... Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau... Aku hanya berpikir belum waktunya.'

'**Cih... Bagaimana kalau besok Iwa secara tiba-tiba menyerang dan membunuhmu atau Kushina... Atau tiba-tiba sebuah petir mengenai tubuhmu dan tewas.**'

'Gambaranmu kelewat amat tidak masuk akal Kurama.'

'**Jadi ini Naruto yang kukenal pria sejati yang rela menjadi tameng bagi gadisnya... Tapi sangat pengecut mengambil keperawanan gadis tercintanya... Sungguh pria yang tidak masuk akal.**'

'Kau sendiri apa sudah mengambil keperawanan?... Haa jangankan keperawanan, Betina saja kau tidak punya... Dasar Rubah Jomblo.'

'**Konoyaro... Janganka-**'

'Baiklah akan kulakukan!' Potong Naruto agak pelan.

'**Baguslah... Dan selamat menikmati gadis tercintamu Hentai-Gaki... Aku akan memutus Link kita sementara agar tidurku tidak terganggu desahan erotis kalian berdua**.' Ucap Kurama dan langsung memutus telepati dan Link mereka.

Kini wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan terakhir Kurama. Kushina yang melihat hal itu pun sedikit heran.

'Sebenarnya ini salah... Disaat Baa-chan, Ero-sennin dan yang lain tengah berduka... Aku malah akan melakukan hal bejat.' Naruto mendesah pelan. 'Sialan kau Kurama... Icha-Icha Paradise beserta penciptanya.'

"Kurasa kau memang ada benarnya Shika... Wanita itu merepotkan." Gumam Naruto sangat pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naru-kun?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil membuka telapak tangan di depan dada. "Tidak kok... Tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan lalu memandang serius kekasihnya. "Kutanya sekali lagi Kushi-chan... Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan itu? Dan yang kita lakukan ini sebenarnya salah... Baa-chan, Ero-sennin... Kurenai-san tengah berduka dan kita malah melakukan ini."

Kushina hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah kembali merembes di wajahnya. "A-Aku sangat yakin... Lagipula sebentar lagi desa akan mengalami perang... aku takut tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk membahagiakanmu sebelum... Mmmphhh~~"

Bibir Kushina kembali di kunci oleh Naruto. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya dilandasi rasa cinta mulai berubah menjadi nafsu. Naruto mulai menginvasi mulut Kushina dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu per satu gigi Kushina. Seteleh beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya karena kebutuhan udara.

"Jangan katakan itu... Aku akan berusaha agar tidak satu pun keluarga kita mati di medan perang nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Lemon  


Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke Kushina. Gadis bersurai merah itupun menutup mata dan menunggu bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Mmmpphh..."

Kushina mengerang lembut ketika Naruto memberikan tekanan kecil ke ciuman mereka, tangannya mulai mencari jalan ke leher belakang Naruto dan ikut memberikan tekanan ke ciuman mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Kushina sama-sama menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangan Naruto pun mulai bergerak ke punggung bawah Kushina lalu mengankat tubuh kekasihnya ke ranjang masih dalam keadaan berciuman.

"Mmmpphh..."

Kushina dan Naruto sama-sama mengerang lembut ketika tubuh keduanya terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi Naruto berada di bawah. Surai merah Kushina menutup wajah keduanya yang tengah berciuman dari samping.

"Mmpuuahh..."

Naruto mendorong lembut Kushina di bagian pipi ketika keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan udara. Beberapa tetes saliva terlihat di sudut bibir keduanya.

"Ada apa Naru-kun?"

"Haa... Haaa... Apa kau mau aku mati kehabisan udara... Jangan terlalu agresif dong, ini pertama kalinya untuk kita... Jadi lakukan dengan santai saja... Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?" Kushina mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit cemberut namun rona merah masih tetap hinggap di kedua pipinya.

Naruto kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan Kushina berada di pangkuaanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto kembali mencium Kushina dengan nafsu sedikit meningkat. Tangan nakalnya mulai bergerak ke pinggul Kushina dan menarik perlahan T-Shirt yang digunakan gadis bersurai merah itu.

Kushina menarik kepalanya dari wajah Naruto sambil mengankat tangan sehingga memudahkan Naruto membuka baju yang ia kenakan. Kini di depan Naruto terpampang jelas dua gundukan daging yang masih tertutup BH merah. Tangan Kushina segera membuka kaitan BH di punggungnya dan langsung membuka BH-nya sehingga Payudara berukuran normal dengan puting merah muda terpampang jelas di depan Naruto.

"Indah!" Gumam Naruto secara tidak sengaja membuat Kushina semakin merona. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung melancarkan serangan pertamannya dengan meremas pelan payudara kiri di depannya sedangkan wajahnya mulai ia dekatkan hingga akhirnya mulai menjilat, mengisap dan melakukan segala macam permainan mulut di payudara kanan Kushina.

"Aahhhhh..." Kushina mendesah pelan dan mulai menjambak pelan surai pirang Naruto yang berada tepat di depan dadanya. "Akhhh... N-Naru-kun... Ahkk.." Kushina memekik pelan ketika Naruto menggigit puting merah muda kirinya dan tidak tangan pemuda pirang itu semakin memperbaiki permainan tangan pada payudara kirinya.

"Akhhh... Ahhh... Na-Naru jangan berhenti... Ahhh... Ahhh~" Desah Kushina.

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melakukan ritual erotisnya.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Kushina mendesah panjang ketika Naruto menghisap payudaranya.

10 menit memainkan payudara kekasihnya. Naruto mengankat gadis merahnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang tepat di sampingnya. Naruto hendak berdiri akan tetapi Kushina sudah terlebih dahulu menarik posisi Naruto langsung terlentang di samping Kushina.

"Sekarang giliranku Naru-kun." Ucap Kushina dengan nada sensual yang nafsunya mulai keluar. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk atas paha Naruto. Secara perlahan ia menarik celan hitam 3/4 Naruto beserta celana dalam sehingga penis Naruto akhirnya muncul dengan keadaan tegap senjata.

Pipi Kushina kembali dipenuhi rona merah melihat penis Naruto yang ukurannya normal-normal saja. Dengan pelan dan agak malu-malu karena baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini, Kushina menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke penih Naruto.

"Ahhhh..." Naruto mendesah pelan ketika pangkal penisnya dipegang oleh Kushina.

"Aha... Ahh... Ahhh..." Desahan Naruto pun berlanjut ketika Kushina mulai menggerakkan tangan ke atas dan bawah secara pelan.

Desahan Naruto terus berlanjut selama 5 menit karena Kushina terus bermain tangan di penisnya. Kushina perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya yang kembali merona ke penis kekasihnya.

"Akhhh..." Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika bibir basah Kushina menyentuh kepala penisnya. Hingga akhirnya Kushina memasukkan kepala penis Naruto ke mulutnya dan membuat Naruto kembali mendesah panjang.

"Ahhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Kushina menghiraukan desahan Naruto dan mulai mengulum penis Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali mendesah merasakan kenikmatan di penis.

"Ahhhhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto mengankat tubuh bagian atasnya dan membelai lembut surai merah Kushina yang masih sibut memainkan penisnya.

"Ahhh... Terus Kushi-chan... Ahhh... Terus..."

Kushina menaikkan tempo gerakan kepalanya sehingga Naruto menjadi sedikit liar dan mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~"

Desahan panjang Naruto akhirnya keluar dan perlahan batang penisnya sedikit berkendut.

"Ahhhhh... A-A-Aku kelu... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~~" Cairan kental tiba-tiba menyembur dari penis Naruto yang berada di dalam mulut Kushina yang wajahnya memerah merasakan untuk pertama kalinya sebuah sperma di dalam mulutnya.

_Plup!_

Kushina mengeluarkan penis kekasihnya dari dalam mulut sehingga cairan putih kental menetes dari mulutnya. Semakin memerahlah wajah Kushina yang mata kirinya terpejam ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum tipis misterius.

"Sekarang giliranku... Benihime-chan!" Ungkap Naruto dan direspon anggukan oleh Kushina masih dengan ekspresi wajah memerah dan mata kiri tertutup serta sedikit cairan kental di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto menurunkan secara paksa celana panjang yang dikenakan Kushina lengkap dengan celana dalamnya. Setelah itu langsung memutar balikkan posisi mereka.

"Akkkhhh...!" Kushina memekit secara tiba-tiba ketika sebuah serangan mendadak jatuh ke bibir vagina-nya yang mulai basah.

"Kau sudah basah Benihime-chan." Goda Naruto membuat Kushina kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh ... Ahhkkhhhhh... Akhhhhhh..." Kushina mendesah tidak karuan ketika Naruto mulai memainkan jari telunjuk di bibir vagina-nya yang mulai basah.

"Ahhh... Naru-kun... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh... Pe-pelan... Pelan... Ahhhhh~~" Desah Kushina dengan nada terdengar sedikit sensual.

Setelah puas memainkan bibir vagina Kushina, jari telunjuk nakal Naruto mulai menginvasi lubang sempit vagina Kushina secara perlahan.

"Ughhh..." Erangan pelan Kushina terdengar pelan di telingan Naruto sehingga pemuda pirang itu menghentikan pekerjaan jari telunjuknya sejenak. Setelah nafas Kushina mulai terdengar normal, Naruto pun memainkan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aahhhh... Ahhhhh~" Desah Kushina menikmati permainan jari nakal Naruto di liangnya.

Jari Naruto mulai merasakan dinding Vagina Kushina berkendut-kendut dan sebuah desahan panjang dari Kushina pun terdengar. "Ahhhhh... A-Aku ke-keluar... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Cairan cinta Kushina tiba-tiba merembes keluar melewati jari Naruto.

"Haa... Haa... Haaa..." Nafas Kushina terdengar ternggal-senggal setelah mengalami Klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto menunggu beberapa menit hingga nafas Kushina terdengar normal. Ia pun tersenyum menadang sang kekasih. "Apa kau sudah siap Benihime-chan?... Ronde utama sudah menunggu... Hehehe!"

"Tch..." Kushina mendecih pelan dengan wajah memerah. "Tadi tidak mau melakukannya... Eh sekarang malah bersemangat."

Naruto tersenyum kukik dan berkata. "Itu 'kan tadi... Sekarang beda."

"Jadi bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

Kushina mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Naruto memandang sejenak vagina bersih tanpa bulu milik kekasihnya itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. 'Indah dan bersih terawat.' Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto ungkapkan melihat pemandangan indah di depannya matanya. memajukan tubuhnya dan memposisikan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan pada ranjang di samping payudara Kushina dan mengurung gadis bersurai merah.

"Naru-kun..."

Naruto menatap wajah Kushina yang berada di bawahnya. "Tenang saja... Kuusahakan selembut mungkin." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis dan perlahan tangannya mulai ia gunakan untuk menuntun kemaluannya ke pintu surge dunia kaum lelaki.

"Akkkhhhhh..." Kushina mengerang dalam kenikmatan dan sedikit rasa sakit ketika kepala penis Naruto memasuki lubang sempit vagina miliknya.

"S-Sempit...!" Naruto terus mendorong kemaluannya di dalam vagina Kushina hingga mencapai sebuah selaput tipis. Dan dalam satu kali hendakan pinggul pecahlah selaput tipis tersebut.

"Ukkkkhhhhh... Itee... Mmphh~" Kushina mengerang kesakitan selaput dara-nya ditembus oleh Naruto sebelum bibirnya dikunci bibir Naruto untuk membantunya menghilangkan rasa saklit secara perlahan. Cairan bening terlihat dari pelupuk mata Kushina tanda bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi benar-benar sakit bukan main.

Naruto menarik wajahnya dan memisahkan bibirnya dari Kushina dan menatap khawatir kekasihnya yang masih memasang ekspresi kesakitan. "Gomen... Aku tak menyangka akan sesakit itu Kushi-chan." Ucap Naruto sedikit pelan dan sedikit menyesal membuat Kushina kesakitan karena perbuatannya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan dan membelai halus pipi Naruto yang berada di atasnya. "Tidak apa... Itu tidak terlalu sakit dan dengan ini aku akhirnya bisa membalas semuanya Naru-kun." Jelas Kushina namun ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

Naruto tersenyum kembali dan mematuk bibir Kushina untuk kesakian kalinya. Dan perlahan pinggulnya mulai bergerak pelan dan hasilnya Kushina mendesah dalam keadaan berciuman dengan Naruto.

"Mmmph... Ahh... Mphhh... Aahhh..."

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya secara pelan, Naruto mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan akhirnya berhenti di payudara kiri Kushina. Dengan mulut dan hidung, Naruto mulai mendaki gunung itu dengan lembut.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Terus Naru... Ahhh... Terus..."

'Ughh... Dinding vagina Kushi-chan benar-benar sempit... Benda kramatku dipijit.' Naruto membatin sambil menaikkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya sehingga desahan Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi karena kemaluannya Naruto sudah mencapai rahimnya.

"Ahhh... Ahhhhhhhh~~"

Naruto terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan belakang penuh kasih sayang selama hampir 10 menit... Nafsu? Persetan dengan itu, Naruto tidak mau terlalu larut dalam hal itu yang malah akan membuat Kushina kesakitan. Gadis... Ralat, Wanita bersurai merah itu harus bersyukur karena Naruto tidak terlalu termakan nafsu. Karena jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Tidak dapat terbayangkan seorang Monster yang ketika bertarung melampiaskan nafsu bejatnya secara keseluruhan dalam pertarungan di ranjang.

Kushina kembali mendesah dan kali ini terdengar agak keras karena merasakan vagina-nya berkendut.

"Ahhhh... A-Aku hampir k-keluar Naru... Ahhhh... Ahhhh..."

"A-Aku ju-juga Kushi-chan... Ahhhhhh~~"

"Ke-Keluarkan didalam... Ahhh... Naru...~~"

"Ba-Bagai... Aaaakhhhhhhhhh~~"

"Aaaakhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...~~"

Belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto dan Kushina secara bersamaan mencapai batas mereka. Cairan cinta Kushina melumuri hampir seluruh bagian penis Naruto yang terkubur dalam pada vaginanya sedangkan rahimnya sudah merasakan cairan kental yang berasal dari penis Naruto.

"Akhhh..." Pekik Kushina ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari lubang vaginanya.

Dua cairan kental terlihat di penis Naruto begipula dari lubang vagina Kushina. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Kushina dan membungkus kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan.

"Gomen... Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam Kushi-chan." Kata Naruto lembut. "Dan kau beruntung aku masih menahan nafsuku."

Kushina menggelang pelan. "Tidak apa Naru-kun." Ia lalu mendongak dan menatap wajah kekasih pirangnya. "Kenapa kau menahannya?"

"Aku takut kau trauma karena rasa sakitnya dan ini juga pertama kalinya untuk kita... Aku pernah membaca di novel Kuso-Jiji kalau nafsu seseorang lepas kendali... Mereka akan bertingkah seperti hewan saat melakukan itu."

Kushina mengkerutkan kening. "Jadi... kau sudah membaca novel itu Na-ru-kun?"

"J-Jangan salah paham... Aku membacanya secara tidak sengaja tau." Sanggah Naruto. "Sudahlah... lebih baik kita beristirahat, aku lelah!" Naruto menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya karena ia masih mengenakan T-Shirt dan tubuh telanjang bulat Kushina.

"Arigatou Naru-kun..." Ucap Kushina.

"Hmnn..." Naruto bergumam pelan dan mencium pucuk kepala Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC !**

**[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Fiuhhh... Setelah hampir 2 Bulan tidak Update Fic ini... Saya minta akan hal itu dan sebagai gantinya... Chapter ini berisi Word 12K Bersih dengan Tiga Adegan yang benar-benar Amburadul... Fight yang kagak Hot... Adegan kematian Asuma yang gak dapar Feel-nya sama sekali... Dan terakhir, Lemon yang benar-benar gak Asem dan Gaje sekaleee serta kependekan '-')

Dan Maaf karena Lemon-nya saya masukkan di Chapter ini dn mengganggu Feel kematian Asuma... Itu karena di Chapter depan tidak ada Scene yang tepat untuk menaruh Lemon... Apalagi saya sudah berjanji untuk menaruh lemon di Chapter ini.

Oh iya... Beberapa dari kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan [Gakido] untuk menyerap [Raiton] Kakuzu... Penjelasannya sudah ada sedikit... Yaitu Pikiran dan aliran chakranya terganggu karna gambaran Kushina mati jadi ia tidak sampai kepikiran untuk menggunakannya... Untuk penjelasan lebih yang lengkap, akan ada di Chapter depan.

Chapter ini juga sebagai penutup Arc VIII ini... Dan dengan itu, tinggal 3 Arc lagi sebelum PDS-4...

Arc selanjutnya adalah Acr IX [Dua Uchiha]... Di Arc ini lebih berfokus ke Sasuke dan Itachi, tapi Naruto dan Uzushiogakure tetap ambil bagian.

Untuk Balasan Review yang memiliki Akun... Akan saya balas bersamaan dengan Review Chapter ini.

.

.

Balasan Review non-Login

Mao-chan : Makasih Pujiannya dan Tebakan anda benar... yang terluka itu Naruto Hehehe...

Cah uzumaki : Pertarungan Tim hampir sama di beberapa bagian... Dan untuk kedua Immortal itu... Saya tidak memasukkan ke Uzushiogakure karena sifat mereka yang doyan membunuh tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun

Annas32 : Gak selamanya 'Sampah' itu buruk/Jelek... Ada yang namanya 'Daur Ulang' :v

aldhi : Saya sudah mencoba untuk mempersingkatnya tapi bagi saya itu lumayan sulit karena beberapa reader meminta Fight-nya sedikit dibuat Detail.

Shuichi : Haha... Itu cuman penggabaran vroh... Dan makasih telah mengingatkan tentang Typo.

uchiha sabai : Hadeh... Karena Akun anda PM-nya gak aktif saya akan balas disini saja... Kudet? Haha... Sebenarnya di Laptop saya hampir semua Jutsu Naruto ada... Mokuton buat rumah? Noh diatas udah ane keluarin beberapa... Rinnegan? Itu saya simpan... Dulu Naruto masih terlalu muda jadi ia menjadi marah dan mengeluarkannya... Dan masalah punya 5 elemen... Anda harus tau hal ini.

"_Untuk apa menggunakan Jurus berdaya serang kuat, kalau bisa mengalahkan dengan kunai saja_."

ShinigamiCROW : Makasih... Asuma tetap dibunuh ama Pengikut Aliran sesat itu vroh.

Untuk yang Me-Review... Lanjut... Next Dn sebagainya... Ini sudah saya lanjut walaupun kelamaan.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkanl komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Saran, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya bersama Review Chapter sebelumnya.

.

**RootWood Out!**


	39. Chapter 38

Tittle : The Chronicle of Trio Uzumaki.

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Etc.

Rate : M

Pairing : Naruto U. x Kushina U. – Karin U. x ?

Warning : Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC, OC, Adult-Scene, Overpower!Naru, Rinnegan!Naru, NaruKarin!Sibling, MoreFriendly!Kurama, DLL.

* * *

**Author Note :**Saya hanya meminjam karakter ataupun unsur dari Naruto atau beberapa dari Manga/Anime lain untuk membuat Fic ini . . . . Jadi, maklum saja jika tidak ada kesamaan dari karakter atau unsur lain yang ane ambil. Baik sedikit maupun banyak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Arc IX : Dua Uchiha!

Chapter 38 : Kekacauan di markas Orochimaru!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suram dan menakutkan. Itulah gambaran sebuah gua yang letaknya tidak diketahui secara jelas. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah patung berukuran sangat besar, berpose seperti tengah memanjatkan doa dengan jari-jari yang tidak merapat. Memiliki 9 kelopak mata yang 5 kelopak sudah terbuka secara sempurna. Di 6 diantara 10 jari patung besar itu, berdiri hologram manusia berbagai macam bentuk.

Beberapa menit dilanda suasana suram yang menakutkan. Salah satu hologram manusia di sana pun memecah kesuraman dengan tertawa garing membuat 4 hologram lain langsung mengalihkan pendangan ke arahnya. Hologram itu terlihat seperti pria tinggi yang pada bagian punggung terdapat sebuah pedang besar.

"Dua anggota kita kembali Wassalam ternyata . . . ." kata hologram itu setelah mengakhiri tawa garingnya selama beberapa detik, nada yang digunakan pun terkesan mencibir dua anggota dari organisasi rank-SS itu, "Semoga arwah mereka tenang di alam sana, hahahahah..." kata hologram pria berpedang itu menyambung perkataannya yang sempat diberi jeda agar anggota lain dapat memperhatikannya, lalu diakhiri dengan kembali tertawa garing seperti di awal-awal ketika memecah kesuraman tempat itu.

"Itu mustahil . . . . Sangat mustahil malahan, Kisame!" horogram berambut gonrong dan memiliki poni yang menutup mata sebelah kirinya langsung berucap menyanggah doa yang dipanjatkan oleh hologram yang diketahui bernama Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Haa... Apa maksudmu, Deidara?" kata Kisame melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan sembari, mengalihkan pandangan menuju hologram dari orang bernama Deidara.

Hologram bernama Deidara itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan di udara, lalu mulai menjelaskan."Apa kau lupa kalau si bodoh Hidan dan Kakuzu brengsek itu, sama-sama tidak ada yang normal. Hidan yang selalu menyembah dewa sesatnya dan Kakuzu yang selalu menganggap kertas hijau bodohnya adalah dewa. Jadi mustahil kalau arwah mereka bisa tenang di alam baka!"

"Hmnn..." Hologram Kisame memasang pose berpikir, mengusap dagu dengan tangan kiri. Selang beberapa detik, "Benar juga. Tumben otak bom-mu bekerja, Deidara!" katanya membenarkan omongan Deidara lalu mencibir hologram pria bom itu diikuti kekehan pelan.

"Hoiy, kau memuji apa menyindir, muka hiu?!" emosi Deidara sedikit naik, penyebabnya sudah pasti karena cibiran dari Kisame barusan. Ah, dasar hiu sialan! Tidak tau arti dari seni Deidara.

"Entahlah!" kata Kisama acuh tak acuh menjawab pertanyaan si manusia bom.

"Brengsek, sini kau muka hiu! Akan keledakkan tubuhmu dengan seni milikku!"

Kisame mengidahkan ancama dari Deidara lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke satu-satunya hologram bergender perempuan di tempat itu. "Ngomong-ngomong , kemana si leader bokep? Tumben dia tidak hadir, apa karena sibuk membaca novel nista miliknya Konan-san?" tanya Kisama yang sedikit penasaran kenapa leader bokep mereka tidak hadir dalam pertemuan kali ini.

Hologram perempuan yang ditanya oleh Kisame menggelengkan kepala. "Aku kurang tau, mungkin dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang membawa Rokubi." jawab gadis itu dengan nada santai, membuat Kisame mendesah yang maksudnya tidak diketahui.

"Huaaaa~~" Hologram lain tiba-tiba berteriak dengan nada melengking bak speaker sony setelah mendengar penjelasan dari gadis tadi, membuat semua hologram disana mendapat gangguan akibat frekuensi suara dari teriakannya yang cetar membahana pada gua itu.

"Ero-Taichou benar-benar hebat! Melawan monster berekor enam seorang diri."

"Cih, uruse yo Tobi!" Deidara sedikit jengkel mendengar pujian dari hologram bernama Tobi, pujian tidak berguna yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan, untuk apa si leader bokep menjadi ketua mereka jika tidak mampu melakukan tugas seorang diri.

"Baru ditinggal beberapa jam, kalian sudah membuat gaduh. Dasar anggota tidak tau diatur!"

Suara datar tiba-tiba terdengar dari mulut gua tempar organisasi Rank-SS ini tengah berkumpul, seketika membuat beberapa anggota organisasi itu bungkam di tempat. Secara serentak, mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan ke mulut gua dimana seseorang berambut orange model jabrik tengah berdiri sambil meneteng pria yang tidak sadarkan diri di punggung.

Mengedarkan pandangan sejenak, pria berambut orange itu menatap satu per satu anggota organisasi yang dipimpin olehnya. "Sepertinya semua hadir." katanya agak datar setelah itu mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju patung besar yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"Mari kita mulai penyegelan Rokubi!" kata pria itu sambil melempar tubuh yang dibawa ke permukaan tanah layaknya sebuah sampah tidak berguna.

Tubuh yang dibawa olehnya merupakan kontener dari monster berekor enam, memiliki penampilan pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajah dan mengenakan kimono biru muda.

Menghela nafas sejenak, pria berambut orange itu mendongak ke atas menuju salah satu jari patung besar Gedou Mazou yang merupakan cangkang dari mahluk pembawa malapetaka ratusan tahun silang. Dan kini ia bermaksud membangkitkan mahluk itu untuk kedua kalinya demi mencapai tujuan dari Akatsuki, Organisasi yang dipimpin olehnya.

"Apalagi yang ditunggu, Taichou-san?" Ucap Kisame melayangkan pertanyaan dengan nada bercanda, mencoba mengurangi aura suram di gua tempat mereka. Tapi yang didapat malah tatapan datar dari orang yang dipanggil Taichou-san. Mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak kalah datar dari partnernya, Uchiha Itachi. Kisame mendesah pelan.

"Haaaa... Jika sembilan orang saja memakan waktu lama, apalagi tujuh orang. Jadi bisa kita mulai ritualnya?" kata Kisame sekali lagi dan kali ini tidak ada lagi nada bercanda, melainkan serius menanyakan kapan dimulainya ritual yang dimaksud.

"Kisame benar, sebaiknya kita mulai saja." Timpal partner dari orang bernama Kisame dengan nada tenang. Partner Kisame itu adalah seorang pemuda muda yang sudah memiliki keriput pada wajahnya. Uchiha Itachi namanya, pelaku dari pembantaian besar-besaran klannya sendiri yang hanya menyisahkan adik tercinta-nya, Sasuke.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Itachi sehingga membuatnya sedikit nimbrung dalam permasalahan ritual dari Akatsuki. Biasanya ia hanya diam tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa adiknya akan segera melakukan pencarian. Itulah kenapa Itachi ingin segera pergi dari tempat suram nan menakutkan ini.

.

"Baiklah . . . ." Pemimpin dari Akatsuki akhirnya merespon pertanyaan dari Kisame. pemuda ini memberi sedikit jeda lalu melompat menuju jari tangan patung besar tempatnya untuk ikut serta dalam penyegelan monster berekor enam, [Rokubi]. "Mari kita mulai!" Sambung si pria berambut orange itu, mulai merangkai segel tangan yang cukup rumit.

[Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fyujin]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kawasan yang lokasinya berada di perbatasan desa Kusagakure. Seorang pemuda berambut raven model menyerupai bokong ayam, mengenakan kimono putih perpaduan biru. Di kedua lengan pemuda itu, terpasang sebuah wristband sepanjang 20 sentimeter berwarna hitam pekat. Pada bagian pinggul si pemuda, tersampir sebuah sarung katana.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Hendak melakukan latihan ringan melawan seratus lebih anak buah Orochimaru di sebuah padang rumput yang sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat hamparan rerumputan hijau.

Suasana di padang rumput itu begitu mengcekam dan semakin diperperah dengan cahaya jingga dari matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, memberikan gambaran yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepannya. Jika saja bukan seorang shinobi sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depan seratus lebih shinobi Otogakure itu. Mungkin kabur kalang kabut adalah pilihan paling bijak apabila tidak ingin mati sia-sia.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya, Sasuke-san?" Tanya salah satu dari shinobi desa bunyi yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, hanya berjarak 20 meter dari Sasuke. Nada bicara shinobi bergender pria itu terdengar begitu meremehkan. Bagaimana tidak, ratusan shinobi tingkat Chunin dan Jounin melawan satu Nuke-nin dari Konohagakure?

"Hn." Sasuke merespon ambigu, si penanya pun dibuat bingung mengenai arti gumaman Sasuke.

Tapi tak berselang lama, gerakan tubuh Sasuke menjawab keraguan darinya. Pemuda bermuka datar bak tembok markas Orochimaru itu perlahan menggerakkan tangan kiri menuju gagang katana yang tersampir di pinggul.

"Oh, tidak bercanda rupanya." ucap si shinobi barusan, ia pun segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung diikuti oleh seratus shinobi lain dibelakangnya.

Keheningan pun terjadi di padang rumput tersebut. Beberapa dari shinobi desa bunyi menenguk ludah mereka secara kasar melihat ekspresi datar Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat begitu mengerikan jika dipandang terus-menerus. Hembusan angin senja sedikit memecah keheningan disana. Membuat helaian rambut raven Sasuke bergerak pelan mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Tepat setelah hembusan angin berlalu, iris hitam kelam Sasuke berganti menjadi merah darah berhias tiga simbol menyerupai tanda koma.

Suara yang sama ketika hembusan angin tadi berlalu kembali terdengar untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini penyebabnya adalah Sasauk yang tiba-tiba melesat menuju sekumpulan lawan latih tandingnya.

"Dia data_" Shinobi yang berada di posisi paling depan seketika melebarkan mata terkejut, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan katana yang siap dihunuskan.

Dan akhirnya, latihan Sasuke pun dimulai . . . . .

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Apa ini?!" Seorang wanita berambut ungu, diam-diam mengintip latihan Sasuke dari kejauhan, terlihat dari sorot mata wanita itu, ia kagum melihat kemampuan si Uchiha bungsu mengalahkan seratus lebih shinobi Otogakure hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"D-dia.. Kuat sekali!" dan tanpa wanita itu sadari, ia memuji Sasuke yang notabene tidak disukai olehnya karena lebih diperhatikan oleh Orochimaru.

.

.

"Seperti biasa, kau tidak membunuh mereka semua. Sasuke-kun." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul menggunakan Shunshin di tengah-tengah sekumpulan korban dari hasil latihan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kabuto, 'kah?" Sasuke berucap datar dalam posisi duduk di atas salah satu korbannya membelakangi orang bernama Kabuto itu.

Sebelum Kabuto mengucapkan kenapa berada di tempat itu, Sasuke mencabut ujung katana yang tertancap pada permukaan tanah, berdiri dengan gerakan pelan dari tempat duduk manusia yang diduduki.

Sasuke kemudian melirik sejenak Kabuto yang berada di belakang. "Sudah kubilang, mau dia mati atau tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli!" Katanya sangat datar, tau maksud kedatangan dari Kabuto yang ingin menanyakan apa dirinya mau menggantikan posisi Orochimaru sebagai pemimpin desa Otogakure.

Ya, kabar kematian Orochimaru sudah tersebar di pelosok desa Otogakure dan beberapa lokasi tempat penelitian si Sannin ular itu. Membuat beberapa bawahan setia Orochimaru ingin membalaskan dendam kepada si pembunuh yang mereka ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Nuke-nin rank-SS dari Konohagakure.

"Lagipula, dari dulu aku memang tidak berniat datang ke tempat busuk ini. Tujuanku meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap bersama kalian hanya untuk berlatih."

"Ta-tapi . . . ."

Belum sempat Kabuto membalas perkataan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dengan Shunshin, meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal dengan tingkah laku si Uchiha bungsu.

"Guren . . . ." Kabuto berbalik ke belakang dan memanggil wanita yang tadi mengawasi latihan Sasuke dari kejauhan dengan suara lumayan keras agar bisa didengar.

Hanya berselang 1 menit saja, wanita bernama Guren itu pun muncul di samping Kabuto. Ekspresi wajah Guren terlihat begitu penasaran dengan hasil percakapan dari Kabuto dan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Guren tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke pemuda bermata empat di sampingnya.

"Sama saja, Sasuke-kun tetap menolaknya."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Guren lagi dan kali ini ia menoleh ke samping kiri dengan raut wajah serius. Menunggu jawaban dari Kabuto, dia berpikir sejenak. Sekuat apa orang yang telah membunuh Orochimaru-sama -nya hingga tidak menyisahkan apapun kecuali nama dan kabar kematian.

"Awasi terus pergerakan Sasuke-kun!" ucap Kabuto, menjawab pertanyaan Guren. Setelah itu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga wanita itu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang jelas membuat Guren begitu terkejut dengan rencananya yang lain.

Dan tak berselang lama setelah mendengar bisikan dari Kabuto, Guren menyungging seringai misterius. Rencana Kabuto sepertinya akan mewujudkan impiannya selama ikut bersama Orochimaru. Tapi terdapat perasaan ragu-ragu mengenai rencana si mata empat yang menghantaui Guren. Tentu saja mengenai Kabuto yang mungkin saja akan menghianati dia sewaktu rencana mereka sudah berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Di sebuah rungan pada lokasi persembunyian Orochimaru, Sasuke terlihat duduk dan menyandarkan punggung kekarnya pada sandaran tempat tidur yang diduduki. Tangan kanannya terlihat memainkan sebuah kunai yang berbeda dari kunai pada umumnya. Memiliki tiga mata yang begitu tajam dan pada bagian gagang terdapat sebuah tulisan kanji.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke datar lalu mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah berdiri dengan posisi terbalik disana.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengenakan baju jaring-jaring pada bagian dalam dan dilapisi rompi standar Jounin desa Uzushiogakure. Celana standar Chunin hitam dan sepatu ninja yang warnanya yang sama yaitu hitam. Pada lengan kirinya, terdapat sebuah wristband biru tua sepanjang 10 sentimeter.

"Gomen!" Naruto melompat turun dan mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat tidur yang diduduki oleh Sasuke. "Tadi aku tersesat di dimensi kehidupan saat menggunakan Hiraishin." Kata Naruto dengan santai, mengutaralan alasan bodoh kenapa bisa terlambat padahal Sasuke sudah memanggilnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Cih, dasar dobe!" cibir Sasuke datar lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Naruto mengidahkan cibiran Sasuke, sekarang ekspresi wajahnya tidak lagi santai. Namun terlihat begitu serius. "Jadi, kapan dimulainya?"

"Secepatnya." ucap Sasuke singkat, datar dan jelas. Menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke, Naruto pun menyungging seringai bak dewa kematian. Tidak sabar membuat kekacauan di markas orang yang telah dibunuh dengan sadis hingga tak menyisahkan apapun. Dan memang itulah tujuannya, membunuh Orochimaru hingga ke akar-akarnya, bahkan sesuatu yang ditinggalkan oleh salah satu dari 'Densetsu no Sannin' itu pun Naruto ingin musnahkan.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat . . . ."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh dibunuh!"

Kening Naruto tiba-tiba mengkerut. Sekejam apakah pemuda ini dimata Sasuke sampai-sampai memperingatkan agar tidak ada yang dibunuh? Memang sih lumayan sadis, tapi itu hanya terjadi apabila orang terdekatnya disakiti oleh seseorang. Mendesah sejenak, Naruto pun membalas ucapan Sasuke perihal tidak ada yang boleh dibunuh tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun . ." kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda ini terdengar menggantung, setelah itu Naruto kembali menyungging seringai. Sasuke yang tau jika masih ada lanjutan dari ucapannya barusan sedikit penasaran. "Tapi, akan kubuat mereka yang masih setia dengan ular keparat itu menyesali apa yang telah mereka perbuat!" Sambung Naruto, sedikit memberi kesan misterius pada ucapannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, jadi hanya itu yang ingin diucapkan oleh si Uzukage pirang di depannya. Ia pun mengidahkan ucapan Naruto, tidak membalasnya melainkan mendongakkan kepala ke atas sambil berucap dalam hati.

'Suigetsu, inilah saatnya untuk kau bebas dari tempat itu!'.

.

.

Sementara itu, di rungan lain pada lokasi persembunyian Orochimaru. Dipenuhi tabung-tabung yang berisi berbagai macam mahluk hidup untuk data penelitian dan sebagainya. Di sudut lain ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah meja yang diatasnya dipenuhi dengan obat-obatan, beberapa gulungan aneh dan berbagai macam benda lain yang berhubungan dengan penelitian.

Suara gagang pintu yang diputar terdengar begitu pelan tiba-tiba terdengar, tak berselang lama dua sosok berbeda gender berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Sosok pertama adalah seorang pemuda berambut silver dan mengenakan kacamata. Sosok kedua adalah wanita muda berparas cantik, berambut ungu terang dan mengenakan pakaian yang terdapat sebuah simbol bunga pada bagian punggung.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, Kabuto?" Ucap wanita muda itu, membuka topik perbincangan dengan melayangkan pertanyaan kepada pemuda bernama Kabuto itu. Tentu saja menanyakan tentang rencana yang telah mereka susun bersama.

Kabuto yang sudah sibuk dengan urusannya mencari sebuah gulungan berhenti sejenak dan menatap wanita tadi dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku, 'kan?" Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan dari Kabuto. "Makanya tidak usah bertanya lagi dan lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari gulungan yang kumaksud." Tambah Kabuto sekaligus memerintah wanita itu dengan nada datar.

"Cih, awas saja jika nantinya kau menghianatiku, Akan kebekukan kau dengan Shoton milikku."

Kabuto hanya tertawa ringan mendengar ancaman dari si wanita muda yang sekarang menjadi rekan untuk menjalankan rencananya. "Tenang saja, selama rencana ini berjalan mulus, aku tidak melanggar apa yang telah kujanjikan untukmu."

"Ya... ya... terserah kau saja, empat mata." Tepat setelah membalas ucapan Kabuto, wanita itu pun ikut mencari gulungan yang dimaksud.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat ini, kedua mantan Genin Konohagakure ini sudah berada di suatu tempat yang lumayan gelap. Hanya ada satu sumber cahaya yang menerangi tempat itu. Cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah tabung besar berisi air, pada bagian atas dan belakang tabung itu, terpasang puluhan kabel berbagai macam ukuran yang sebagiab besar memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah berjalan di samping Sasuke sembari memandang seisi ruangan tempat mereka yang dipenuhi dengan tabung-tabung berisi air.

Setelah berada di ujung ruangan yang terdapat sebuah tabung besar yang isinya hampir sama dengan tabung-tabung lain, Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan tabung itu diikuti oleh Naruto.

Si Kage muda menautkan alis, bingung kenapa mereka berhenti di depan sebuah tabung yang isinya hanya sebuah air. Tapi samar-samar Naruto bisa merasakan aliran chakra pada air di dalam tabung tersebut, dan ia pun berpendapat kalau ada seseorang di dalam sana dan sudah pasti adalah salah satu hasil penelitian dari Orochimaru.

"Yoo~~ Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke!" suara seorang pemuda seumuran dengan mereka berdua terdengar dari dalam tabung.

"Suigetsu . ." pemuda bernama Sasuke bergumam ambigu menanggami sapaan mahluk di dalam tabung tersebut yang bernama Suigetsu, satu dari sekian banyak shinobi penelitian dari Orochimaru, "Sudah saatnya aku menepati janjiku," Sasuke meraih gagang katana miliknya dan menariknya secara pelan keluar dari sarung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari Naruto, dalam gerakan cepat dia mengayunkan katana-nya mengerah ke tabung tempat orang bernama Suigetsu bernaung, suara kaca tertebas pun terdengar dan tak berselang lama setelah itu air bening pun mengalir keluar melalui bekas tebasan Sasuke.

Genangan air pada lantai termpat berpijak Naruto dan Sasuke mulai bergerak seolah ada seseorang yang mengendalikannya, bergerak menuju satu titik dan mulai membentuk tubuh manusia, "Haaaaa, akhirnya aku bebas juga dari tempat sesak itu," kata pemuda berambut putih, gigi tajam macam hiu dan tidak mengenakan pakaian sedikit pun -telanjang bulat yang muncul dari air yang membentuk tubuh manusia tadi.

"Tidak tau malu!" cibir Naruto datar melihat penampilan dari Suigetsu yang tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun -telanjang bulat.

"Haaa, siapa kau pirang?" kata Suigetsu dengan nada meremehkan menanyakan identitas dari Naruto yang baru saja mengejek dirinya, "Apa kau teman dari Sasuke?" Suigetsu bergerak menuju Naruto, berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda itu dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya yang dibentuk menyerupai pistol pada surai pirang Naruto.

"Suigetsu hentikan!" perintah Sasuke datar melihat tingkah dari mahluk cair itu, takut apabila bertindak terlalu jauh ke Naruto.

"Kau mengancamku, penari bugil?" tanya Naruto datar melirik ke belakang melalui ekor matanya dan melihat dengan jelas seringai dari Suigetsu, pemuda ini pun menaikkan tekanan chakranya.

'D-dia?!' Suigetsu meneguk kasar ludahnya sendiri, 'Bukan orang sembarangan!' rasa takut mulai menjalar di sekitar tubuh Suigetsu, pemuda zat cair ini pun menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari kepala pirang Naruto dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Kenapa zat cair?" Naruto menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan dalam hati Suigetsu, "Kau takut aku buat menguap jadi gas?" tanyanya lalu memperlebar seringai yang disungging membuat Suigetsu kembali meneguk ludah secara kasar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hn." Sasuke segera bergumam datar untuk melerai dua pemuda yang tengah bertikai kecil-kecilan itu, "Naruto, berhenti mengancamnya!" ucapnya membuat Suigetsu mendengus pelan sedangkan pemuda yang diperingatkan malah terkekeh pelan.

Setelah selesai dengan Naruto, Sasuke beralih ke Suigetsu dan menatap jijik orang yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam tabung. "Dan kau Suigetsu, cepat cari pakaian!" perintahnya sudah seperti pemimpin saja karena tidak tahan melihat kondisi tanpa busana pemuda zat cair itu.

"Are, memangnya ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Lakukan saja, kalau tidak... aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menguap jadi gas!" ancam Naruto yang seketika membuat Suigetsu tidak berkutit dihadap pemuda ini. "Sasuke, aku tunggu kau di depan pintu masuk ruangan ini!" katanya menoleh ke Uchiha bungsu itu. Melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mungkin Naruto sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan Suigetsu yang bisa-bisa membuatnya memuntahkan ramen buatan Kushina-nya tadi pagi sebelum ke sini.

"Oi... Sasuke! Kenapa kau menurut sekali dengan orang itu?" tanya Suigetsu setelah Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya." jawab Sasuke datar yang membuat Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan. Namun, pemuda ini belum sepenuhnya selesai karena wajahnya kini dialihkan ke pintu tempat Naruto keluar. "Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Naruto . . . ."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia itu, kata 'kuat' tidak saja akan cukup untuk menggambarkannya." kata Sasuke membuat Suigetsu merinding sendiri mendengarnya karena baru kali ini mendengar pemuda itu memuji seseorang. "Orochimaru saja bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudahnya." tambah Sasuke semakin membuat pemuda keturunan Hōzuki itu merinding membayangkan seberapa kuat Naruto.

"Kalau ingin segera mengetahuinya, cepat sana pakai pakaianmu." perintahnya kepada Suigetsu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

Semantara di sisi Naruto. Sembari menunggu Sasuke dan Mangetsu, pemuda ini menciptakan lima Kage Bunshin dan langsung dikirim ke segala penjuru markas Orochimaru. Nampaknya Naruto berniat memberi elemen kejutan beberapa menit lagi untuk para bawahan Orochimaru, terutama Kabuto dan Guren yang tengah melakukan sesuatu di salah satu ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto ketika dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu tempat pemuda keturunan Hōzuki tadi terkurung.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya balik Suigetsu setelah menghisap air mineral melalui sedotan botol minuman yang dipegang tangan kanannya dan tentu saja sudah mengenakan pakaian. Pemuda ini bingung, baru datang langsung ditanya sudah siap atau belum untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Membuat keributan." jawab Sasuke datar.

Suigetsu yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut. "Disini?" tanyanya dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam di samping kirinya.

"Waktunya untuk berdansa!" kata Naruto cukup lantang mengabaikan Suigetsu yang sudah celingak-celinguk mencari tempat sembunyi karena dua orang yang menurutnya tidak punya akal ingin berbuat kekacauan di markas besar Orochimaru. Segel tangan tunggal pun dibentuk Naruto, dan dengan nada santai pemuda ini bergumam mengucapkan nama Ninjutsu yang akan dikeluarkan.

[Bunshin Daibakuha]

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, lima klon yang dikirim Naruto ke segala penjuru markas Orochimaru meledak dan menciptakan ledakan besar. Seketika, puluhan anak buah Orochimaru ditambah ratusan subjek penelitian dari berbagai kalangan ninja di area bawah tanah itu dibuat terkejut.

.

.

Di tempat Kabuto dan Guren.

"Apa itu?!" Kabuto yang sudah menemukan gulungan milik atasannya ikut terkejut. Instingnya langsung bertindak dengan memasang pose melindungi diri serta gulungan yang sedari tadi dicari-cari bersama wanita berambut ungu partnernya dalam menjalan sebuah rencana licik. "Guren!" panggilnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil mengangguk paham, "Kau urus saja urusanmu, biar aku yang memeriksa apa yang terjadi." Guren merapikan apa yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, wanita berambut ungu ini segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan ingat!" Guren berhenti tepat di ambang pintu dan menolehkan wajahnya ke Kabuto yang setia memasang wajah tenang seolah-olah tidak ada yang ditakuti wanita itu. "Jika sampai kau berhianat, tau sendiri akibatnya empat mata!" ancam Guren disertai sebuah sorot mata begitu tajam.

"Aku mengerti. Cepat pergilah!" Kabuto menganggukan kepala dengan pelan lalu memberi sebuah perintah kepada Guren yang membuat wanita itu mendecih tidak suka karena diperintah olehnya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kabuto, Guren merangkai segel tangan lalu bergumam pelan.

[Shōton : Suisho Kyo]

Setelah merangkai segel tangan, wanita ini menyatukan kedua telapak tangan kedua permukaan lantai. Udara di depannya tiba-tiba terjadi efek peng-kristalan membentuk sebuah lima cermin kristal.

[Suishō Bunshin No Jutsu]

Dan dan dari kelima cermin itu, keluar lima tiruan sempurna dari Guren

"Tiga lainnya pergi lokasi ledakan dan sisanya berjaga disini." lima klon yang tercipta dari Kekkai Genkai Shōton menganggukan kepala paham atas mendengar perintah Guren.

"Aku akan ke timur, kalian berempat ke lokasi lainnya." kata Guren sebelum berlari menuju arah timur sedangkan 4 klonnya berlari ke lain arah dan satu sisanya tinggal untuk mengawasi Kabuto.

.

.

Kembali ke lokasi Naruto, Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Baka!" bentak Suigetsu kepada Naruto karena tindakan pemuda pirang itu. Tidak peduli jika Naruto lebih kuat darinya karena menurut Suigetsu, seberapa kuat pun Naruto tidak akan mampu menghadapi puluhan anak buah Orochimaru ditambah ratusan subjek penelitian yang belum diketahui seperti apa kemampuannya. "Sadar tidak? Kau baru saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri! Dan parahnya aku juga ikut-ikutan." tutur Suigetsu tidak jelas karena pertama melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan lalu merutuki kesialannya yang sudah pasti akan terlibat dalam kegiatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Damare Suigetsu!" bentak Sasuke datar yang seketika membuat Suigetsu diam ditempat layaknya dibentak atasannya. "Diam dan ikuti saja apa yang sudah kami rencanakan." kata Uchiha bungsu ini sembari melirik pemuda pirang di samping kanannya.

"Naruto, jelaskan rencananya."

'Kami? Dasar Uchiha sialan!' batin Naruto agak kesal sekaligus sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka, padahal hanya Naruto seorang yang merencanakannya. Nampaknya Naruto harus mencatat satu hal penting tentang Sasuke yaitu tidak mau kalah atau diperintah seenaknya.

"Baiklah," menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto kemudian menatap secara bergantian dua pemuda berbeda gaya rambut di dekatnya, "Kelima ledakan tadi sudah menutup jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Jadi, kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada yang keluar dengan mudah kecuali menghancurkan langit-langit atau menggunakan tehnik teleportasi . . . ."

"Itu berarti kita juga terperangkap?" tanya Suigetsu heran kenapa Naruto malah menutup jalan keluar.

"Diam dan dengarkan dulu penari bugil!" bentak Naruto yang lagi-lagi dibuat kesal. Namun kali ini giliran Suigetsu yang membuatnya kesal. "Masalah itu biar aku yang urus!" katanya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan agar Suigetsu mau diam dan tidak menyela penjelasannya lagi.

"Iya... iya... aku diam!" kata Suigetsu dengan wajah malasnya.

"Pertama-tama kita singkirkan dulu semua anak buah Orochimaru, setelah itu bebaskan semua tahanan dan subjek penelitian. Ingat, saat membebaskan jangan sembarang membebaskan." jelas Naruto, Sasuke yang paham maksud dari peringatan terakhir tadi hanya menganggukan kepala. Sedangkan Suigetsu yang berotak standar memilih diam karena belum paham, "Maksudku itu . . . ." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melirik Suigetsu dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Yang boleh dibebaskan hanya mereka yang masih memiliki akal sehat. Sedangkan yang sudah tidak punya, lumpuhkan saja terus kita kurung di tempat ini agar tidak mengganggu penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar sini . . . . Paham?" jelas si Naruto sejelas mungkin agar otak standar nasional Elemental Nation Suigetsu paham.

Dan benar saja, butuh sekitar 3 menit bagi Suigetsu untuk memahami apa yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto. "Aku mengerti, Err... Naruto-san?" katanya paham diikuti sebuah pertanyaan yang mengarah ke Naruto untuk memastikan panggilan apa yang cocok untuk pemuda pirang itu.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh." jawab Naruto yang paham nada bicara Suigetsu yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan melumpuhkan 20 keroco dari arah sana." Naruto memutar tubuh beberapa derajat ke kiri menghadap lorong gelap yang samar-samar terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki dan teriakan. "Dan ingat, jangan ada yang dibunuh. Cukup dilumpuhkan saja!"

"Ikuze!"

Naruto mulai berlari, diikuti Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang tampaknya tidak rela ikut-ikutan masalah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha di depannya. Tapi apa boleh buat! Dia sudah dibebaskan oleh mereka dan apabila tidak membantu, pemuda ini pasti dijadikan zat gas oleh Naruto. Membayangkannya saja membuat Suigetsu merasa ngeri sampai ke tulang-tulang apalagi benar-benar terjadi.

'Entah kenapa aku bingung, apa hari ini aku beruntung atau malah sial?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil berlari dengan tampang oga-ogahan tidak rela di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengeluh atau aku benar-benar menguapkanmu zat cair!"

"Ha'i... ha'i... Taichou-san!"

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut ini sudah berhadapan dengan 20 orang berpakaian armor shinobi Otogakure. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung merangsek dengan kecepatan tinggi masuk ke kerumunan shinobi Otogakure itu, membuat seperempat dari mereka pun terpental dan menabrak dinding hingga pingsan.

Saat Naruto berhadapan dengan salah satu shinobi Otogakure yang mengenakan katana biasa, dengan mudahnya pemuda ini melumpuhkan lawannya dengan Taijutsu. "Penari bugil, tangkap!" pemuda ini mengambil katana tadi dan dilempar ke Suigetsu yang tengah bertarung cukup sengit.

"Sankyu, Naruto-sama!" Suigetsu menangkap katana itu dan langsung menebas lawannya. Naruto sempat sweatdrop saat pemuda tadi mengubah panggilannya.

Sasuke mengidahkan interaksi keduanya dan lebih memilih menghabisi 5 musuh yang tersisih di depannya.

.

Hanya berselang 3 menit saja. Semua lawan tiga pemuda itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di sekitar mereka. Luka lebam, tebasan, dan luka fisik lain hampir memenuhi tubuh ke-20 Oto-nin lawan 2 shinobi berstatus Missing-nin dan 1 sisa-nya masih belum diketahui.

"Huh... dasar lemah!" ejek Suigetsu sambil menendang-nendang salah satu kepala Oto-nin di dekatnya.

"Seperti kau cocok menggunakan katana, penari bugil." kata Naruto setelah melihat Suigetsu berhasil mengalahkan 7 lawannya dengan mudah.

"Aku rasa begitu, Senpai." lagi-lagi, Suigetsu mengubah panggilannya ke Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa mendesah karena tadi mengatakan kalau terserah Suigetsu mau memanggilnya seperti apa asal jangan aneh-aneh.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana Naru-dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang seketika membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Di depan sekitar 100 meter ada perempatan. Aku mengambil jalan lurus, Suigetsu kanan dan kau kiri karena kudengar-dengar ayam akan beruntung jika berbelok ke kiri." jelas Naruto dengan nada sarkastik di akhir kalimat yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk si pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pfffffffttttttt... aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu Naruto-sama. Semoga kau benar-benar beruntung kepala ayam. Jaa-nee..." setelah melempar ejekan kepada Sasuke, Suigetsu langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi pergi meninggalkan mereka karena takut kena Chidori Sasuke atau Rasengan Naruto yang mulai kesal panggilannya terus diubah-ubah.

"Itu hanya mitos!" sembur Sasuke kesal dengan ucapan Naruto barusan serta tambahan dari Suigetsu.

Naruto tidak perduli ucapannya hanya mitos atau bukan. Karena yang terpenting adalah rencana mereka selesai dan bisa melakukan sesuatu ke Suigetsu. "Oiy... Sasuke, ingatkan aku untuk menguapkan zat cair itu bila bertemu nanti." kata Naruto dengan dahi yang dipenuhi kendutan-kendutan dari uratnya yang mengemul keluar karena kesal.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dengan dua kata Universal Uchiha, "Ikuze!" katanya lalu berlari menyusul Suigetsu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dibelakang pemuda ini Naruto juga ikut berlari. Ketika sampai di perempatan yang dimaksud, mereka berdua pun berpisah.

.

.

Kurang lebih 30 menit. Itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Suigetsu melumpuhkan sebagian besar Oto-nin anak buah Orochimaru yang tersebar di lokasi bawah tanah itu.

Dan khusus untuk Sasuke, pemuda ini sempat bertemu dengan dua klon kristal Guren dan berhasil dikalahkan walau memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit. begitupula Naruto dan Suigetsu yang bertemu dengan dua klon lain dan juga dapat dikalahkan.

Pemilik ke-4 klon kristal itu pun menggeram penuh amarah saat melihat apa yang terjadi melalui sebuah bola kristal [Tomegane no Jutsu]. Setelah mengetahui ke-3 posisi lawannya, wanita berambut ungu ini segera menuju ke lokasi Naruto, orang yang menurutnya dalang dibalik kekacauan ini.

.

.

Di lokasi Naruto.

[Kessho: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken]

Saat tiba di lokasi Naruto, Guren menciptakan shuriken enam sudut berukuran sangat besar dan langsung dilemparkan ke Naruto.

"Hoo... jadi kau pemilik dari Bunshin elemen kristal tadi?" tanya Naruto saat Guren tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyerangnya. Untung saja pemuda ini menyadari serangan itu dan segera melompat menghindar. Alhasil shuriken besar itu pun menancap di dinding belakang Naruto.

"Siapa kau dan apa maksudmu melakukan semua kekacauan ini bersama Sasuke dan Suigetsu?" tanya Guren yang sosoknya masih belum kelihatan karena berdiri di lorong yang minim penerangan.

"Aku benar-benar kagum dengan ular keparat itu. Ternyata dia memiliki anak buah pengguna elemen langka. Kekkai Genkai 'kah?" tanya Naruto balik sedikit memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan samar-samar pemuda ini mendengar Guren menyumpahi dirinya dari kegelapan tidak jauh dari lokasi itu.

"Keparat!" setelah umpatan itu. Terdengar suara tangan yang merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

[Shōton: Hasho Karyuu]

Dinding di sebelah kanan Guren tiba-tiba retak dan mengkristal dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tak berselang lama, seekor naga terbuat dari kristal melesat menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cih..." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah decihan karena pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan sebuah serangan Kekkai Genkai Shōton [Crystal Release]. Tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan naga kristal yang pasti sangat keras nan kuat itu, pemuda ini segera merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bisa menahan serangan besar itu.

[Mokuton: Mokuryū]

Permukaan lantai di depan Naruto ikut retak dan seketika mengeluarkan seekor naga kayu berukuran lebih besar dari naga kristal milik Guren. suara benturan yang lumayan keras pun terdengar ketika dua naga berbeda elemen itu saling bertabrakan. Saling menggigit, menyambuk dengan ekor dan menghantamkan tubuh satu sama lain dilakukan oleh dua naga itu.

Namun, setelah bertarung hampir 1 menit, naga milik Naruto yang unggul dalam segi ukuran berhasil menghancurkan naga Guren, sehingga membuat wanita pemiliknya hanya bisa menggeram dari balik kegelapan.

"Sudah cukup main sembunyi-sembunyinya Onna!" Naruto mengeluarkan satu kunai bercabang tiga sambil memainkannya beberapa detik sebelum dilempar menuju lokasi Guren yang dideteksi dengan sensor. Kunai itu pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati naga kayu pemuda ini.

Di balik kegelapan lokasi Guren, wanita ini membulatkan mata melihat kilatan cahaya lilin yang memantul pada kunai Naruto yang melesat ke arahnya. Sesegera mungkin, Guren memiringkan kepala ke kanan menghindari serangan Naruto sehingga beberapa helai rambut ungunya terputus karena disabet oleh kunai itu.

"Sia-sia saja yang ka_" omongan dari Guren tidak akan pernah terselesaikan dikarenakan sebuah kilatan kuning tiba-tiba muncul di belakang wanita ini.

Naruto berpindah dengan cepat menggunakan [Hiraishin] dan menangkap kunainya sendiri lalu dikalungkan di leher Guren. "Semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah sia-sia!" pemuda ini segera menangkap lengan kiri Guren dengan tangan kiri ketika hendak melakukan sebuah pukulan.

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." kata Naruto dibalas sebuah decihan oleh Guren karena nyawa wanita ini bisa dikatakan berada di tangan kanan Naruto yang mengalungkan kunai di lehernya. "Dan jika kau mencoba untuk bergerak sedikit pun, tempat kau memakai topi akan terpisah dari tubuhmu." tambah Naruto yang bisa diartikan pemuda ini kapan saja bisa memotong leher Guren.

"K-kau, siapa dan apa maumu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Guren.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Tapi yang jelas aku adalah orang yang akan menghilangkan semua hal tentang ular keparat itu. Termasuk kalian anak buahnya yang masih setia." jelas Naruto datar. Guren seketika merinding ketakutan saat merasakan tekanan Chakra pemuda di belakangnya tiba-tiba meningkat hingga melewati batas yang bisa dilakukan oleh Orochimaru, mantan atasan wanita ini.

"Ja... jangan-jangan kau orang yang membunuh . . . ."

"Ya, itu benar! Aku yang menghancurkan ular itu hingga ke sel-sel terkecilnya." potong Naruto, seketika Guren dibuat ketakutan untuk kedua kalinya karena pemuda yang dilawan adalah Missing-nin Rank-SS yang membunuh Orochimaru.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Ya... ya... itulah aku." kata Naruto tenang karena kabar tentang kematian Orochimaru serta pembunuhnya sudah menyebar luas, "Lupakan dulu hal itu. Sekarang bisa kau sebutkan semua lokasi persembunyian ular itu!" perintahnya kepada Guren dengan nada terdengar tidak menerima penolakan ataupun kebohongan.

Guran tiba-tiba tersentak, Naruto menggoreskan ujung kunai bermata tiga pada leher jenjangnya sehingga menciptakan sebuah goresan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah segar. "Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak!" kata Naruto setelah melakukan hal barusan. Ternyata pemuda ini menyadari kalau Guren hendak menggerakkan tangan yang bebas dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Tidak akan pernah!" kata Guren yang tidak takut apabila Naruto benar-benar menebas lehernya dengan kunai bermata tiga itu. Tampaknya kesetiaan Guren kepada Orochimaru patut diacungin jempol. Naruto sampai tidak habis pikir apa yang digunakan ular itu sehingga membuat beberapa anak buahnya begitu loyal termasuk wanita satu ini.

"Cepat_"

"Yare-yare, pantas saja Bunshin-mu menghilang. Ternyata tertangkap, Ehh... Guren?" Kabuto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dua orang yang tengah dalam keadaan seperti berpelukan itu. Membuat Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Baru saja dicari, ternyata satu telur emas sudah muncul." kata Naruto ketika pandangannya sudah tertuju ke pemuda berambut putih di belakangnya.

"Jadi penyebab keributan ini adalah kau, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" pertanyaan retoris yang terkesan mencibir keluar dari mulut Kabuto sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang dikenakan.

"Kabuto-teme! Jangan diam saja, cepat tolong aku!" teriak Guren.

Kabuto tertawa pelan membuat Guren merasakan firasat buruk dari tawa itu. "Gomen, Guren." kata Kabuto pelan, "Aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan penting ketimbang melawan Naruto-kun untuk menolongmu." Guren seketika syok ditempat, ternyata dugannya kalau Kabuto bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang diajak bekerja sama benar-benar terjadi. Secara terang-terangan Kabuto mengatakan hal yang bisa dianggap sebuah penghianatan atas kerja sama mereka.

"Hahahahaha... aku tidak menyangka sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi disini." kata Naruto setelah tertawa cukup keras melihat adegan penghianatan Kabuto terhadap Guren, "Ternyata kematian dari ular itu membuat semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya jadi seperti sekarang. Saling makan satu sama lain." cibir Naruto masih dalam keadaan yang sama, mengunci pergerakan dari Guren.

"Dan kau," Naruto tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Guren, pemuda ini melepaskan kunciannya dan mendorong secara halus tubuh Guren. "Mencoba kabur, akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Naruto sembari menaikkan tekanan Chakra dan Aura pembunuh pekat secara bersamaan.

Entah kenapa Guren mau-mau saja menuruti perkataan Naruto agar tidak mencoba untuk kabur. Mungkin karena ketakutan dengan aura pembunuh pekat yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya dari pemuda itu, terlihat jelas bagaimana tubuhnya merinding ketakutan sembari menganggukan kepala. "B-baik." katanya tergagap.

"Bagus." Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap Kabuto. "Dan kau empat mata_ . . . . _ Cih, dia kabur." umpat Naruto kesal namun tidak bertahan lama karena Guren bisa dikatakan sudah tunduk di kepadanya.

"Huh..." Naruto mengela nafas sejenak sebelum berbalik ke Guren. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Guren."

"Baiklah Guren. Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan, mati disini sebagai anak buah Orochimaru, atau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik ke wanita pengguna Kekkei Genkai Shōton itu. "Jawabanmu akan menentukan masa depanmu."

"Apa untungnya jika aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya balik Guren dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Aku tau beberapa anak buah Orochimaru menginginkan sebuah pengakuan. Jika kau ikut denganku, bukan hanya aku saja, namun satu desa akan mengakuimu apalagi kau memiliki Kekkei Genkai yang termasuk langkah." Guren seketika tersentak, selama ini sebuah pengakuan'lah yang dinginkan olehnya selama menjadi anak buah Orochimaru. Wanita ini ingin diakui sebagai kunoichi yang kuat agar kelak bisa menjadi wadah untuk pria pengguna penelitian itu.

"H-hanya itu?" tanya Guren masih ragu untuk memilih dua pilihan yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Perlakuan yang setarah tidak seperti di tempat busuk ini, menganggap semua orang layaknya sampah. Dan yang terpenting, sebuah tempat dimana terdapat orang-orang yang akan selalu menunggumu untuk pulang... yaitu keluarga."

"_Guren-san adalah satu-satunya tempatku untuk pulang_." kalimat ini langsung tergiang di kepala Guren ketika mendengar ucapan Narutp barusan. Membuat wanita tersentak kemudian diam membeku ditempat mengingat sosok yang sering menggumamkan kalimat itu. Sosok itu iyalah seorang anak remaja dalam tim-nya. Anak lemah yang ingin dijadikan Orochimaru sebagai senjata perang di masa depan apabila sudah mendapatkan salah satu dari kesembilan Bijuu.

"Aku tau kau masih ragu untuk ikut karena status Missing-nin yang kusandang." kata Naruto membuat lamuan dari Guren buyar seketika. "Di tempatku rata-rata penghuninya hampir semuanya memiliki latar belakang yang sama... Missing-nin, orang yang dulunya dianggap monster oleh desa asalnya dan orang-orang yang memiliki masa lalu suram. Tapi kami tidak mempersalahkan hal itu karena kami adalah... Keluarga."

"Apa Sasuke dan Suigetsu juga termasuk?" tanya Guren dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum menentukan pilihan apa yang akan diambil.

"Penari bugil belum pasti. Namun, Sasuke sudah lama ikut bersamaku. Kau pasti tau alasannya 'kan?" Guren menganggukan kepala. "Sasuke adalah satu dari dua Uchiha yang tersisah . . . ."

'Ya, mungkin tiga sih, jika orang yang ingin kuhancurkan itu masih tetap berkeliaran bebas.' sambung Naruto dalam hati karena tidak ingin membocorkan informasi tentang pria bertopeng yang dulu dilawan saat perang saudara Kirigakure 3 tahun silam.

"Dan ketempatku membuatnya merasakan kembali apa itu sebuah keluarga." kata Naruto menutup penjelasan singkat mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Menghela nafas sejenak, pemuda ini kemudian menatap Guren dengan wajah seriusnya,

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi segera putuskan nasibmu sekarang!" perintah mutlak yang tidak dapat dibantah pun dilontarkan Naruto kepada Guren.

". . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, kau lama sekali Naruto." kata Sasuke menyarungkan katana miliknya yang secara bersamaan dengan kemunculan pemuda pirang itu.

"Tadi ada beberapa orang yang musti kulumpuhkan dulu." balas Naruto datar sembari berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Saat ini mereka berada di bagian selatan markas Orochimaru. "Bagaimana?" kemudian, Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan singkat dan datar.

Sasuke yang paham maksud pertanyaan dari Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Aku sudah melumpuhkan puluhan di lokasi bagianku." jawabnya sama-sama datarnya dengan Naruto.

"Aku sama seperti Sasuke." dengan santainya sambil memainkan katana di tangan kiri, Suigetsu ikut menjawab setelah mendengar Sasuke. "Berhasil membersihkan daerah bagianku." tambah Suigetsu memperjelas jawaban tadi.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita beralih ke tahap selanjutnya." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari Suigetsu kembali ke Sasuke, "Ada berapa tempat persembunyian Orochimaru yang kau ketahui?" tanyanya kepada pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam itu.

"Tidak terlalu." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tapi, tenang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya." kata Sasuke menyambung ucapan singkatnya tadi yang seketika membuat Naruto menautkan alis mendengarnya.

"Setelah ini aku tidak langsung kembali ke desa. Masih ada 1-2 orang yang ingin ketemui." Naruto akhirnya paham, terlihat bagaimana tautan alis pemuda itu menghilang kemudian menganggukan kepala, "Dan kau Suigetsu, bantu aku nanti." tambah Sasuke sedikit melirik pemuda keturunan Hōzuki itu.

"Ya... ya... akan kubantau kau Sasuke, selama hal yang kita lakukan tidak mengganggu tujuanku." kata Suigetsu.

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu, penari bugil?"

"Hanya ingin mengumpulkan ke-7 pedang legendaris Kirigakure yang saat ini terpisah-pisah di berbagai belahan Elemental Nation." jawab Suigetsu riang menjelaskan tujuannya yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega karena tujuan itu bukanlah menguasai dunia atau tujuan kebanyakan orang-orang tidak waras macam Uchiha yang pernah dilawan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Tapi, tunggu! Jika tujuan Suigetsu adalah mengumpulkan ke-7 pedang Kirigakure, itu artinya kekasih pemuda ini juga menjadi target Suigetsu karena memegang salah satu pedang itu, Nuibari. 'Ahh... aku harus membicarakan hal ini ke Kushina-chan.' batin Naruto sembari memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat bagi Suigetsu dan Kushina nantinya.

"Jadi kapan dimulainya Naruto? Aku sudah pengap di tempat bawah tanah ini." ujar Sasuke melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamuannya memikirkan hal tadi.

Naruto pertama-tama menatap intens Sasuke dan Suigetsu secara bergantian, secara serentak mereka mengganggukan kepala. "Masih ingatkan perkataanku mengenai siapa yang dibebaskan dan siapa yang dilumpuhkan?" tanya Naruto kepada keduanya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke dan Suigetsu menganggukan kepala mereka tanda masih ingat.

"Dan kau Sasuke," sebelum memberi aba-aba untuk memulai, Naruto terlebih dahulu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke. "Beritahukan Suigetsu cara Uzushiogakure menambah anggota keluarganya."

"Hn." balas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, . . . . Mari kita mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena nge-lantarin Fic ini hampir 3 atau 4 bulan lebih[?] lamanya.

Itu aja yang pengen sampaikan krn Chapter ini baru pembuka Arc IX yang menceritakan Sasuke dan Itachi.

.

.

_**Root Loliwood **__out . . . . Ane mau tidur Cantik ama Dedek Wendy dulu. '-')/_


	40. Chapter 39: Uzushiogakure Spesial Team?

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut putih—mirip uban bernama Suigetsu memasang tampang orang ketakutan melihat puluhan mahluk aneh berkumpul di depan sebuah yang diapit dua tebing besar. Di samping Suigetsu, pemuda bernama Sasuke hanya bergumam dua kata sakral Uchiha sebagai jawaban. Berbeda dengan Suigetsu, ia terlihat sangat tenang. Seolah-olah sekumpulan mahluk yang merupakan hasil penelitian Orochimaru bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Ingat! Jangan bunuh mereka." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar—sedatar tembok raksasa Tiongkok.

Cucuran keringat sebesar jempol kaki memenuhi batok kepala bagian belakang Suigetsu. "_Seharusnya mereka yang kau beritahu tentang membunuh, pantat ayam brengsek!_" pikirnya melihat kembali rombongan mahluk aneh itu.

Sekitar dua puluh meter di depan Sasuke dan Suigetsu, hasil penelitian Orochimaru—ah, mendiang Orohimaru terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan berbulan-bulan. Mulut penuh gigi tak beraturan yang meneteskan banyak air liur, gerak tubuh yang tidak sabaran lagi, dan juga mata kosong yang nampak lapar. Itu semua membuat Suigetsu kembali digerogoti rasa takut.

"Sekali lagi Sasuke... Apa kau yakin dengan ini? Lihatlah, mereka seperti pengungsi perang yang belum makan satu bulan." ucap Suigetsu menoleh ke lawan bicaranya, sedangkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya diarahkan ke depan.

"Hn." kembali, Sasuke mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan andalannya. Ia kemudian menarik keluar Kusanagi no Tsurugi miliknya dari sarung yang terikat di pinggang.

Suigetsu mendesah panjang sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan katana yang diperoleh saat pemberontakan di markas Orochimaru. "Kalau sampai aku mati, kau harus menjauhi kuburanku Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu. Jangan sampai mati."

Usai mengatakan itu, Sasuke akhirnya maju dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki. Suigetsu bergumam lesuh sesaat meratapi nasib sebelum mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke dari belakang, tidak lupa mempersiapkan katana hasil rampasan di pemberontakan markas Orochimaru untuk memulai pesta.

Sementara dua pemuda itu sibuk meladeni mahluk-mahluk penelitian mendiang Orochimaru. Di dalam bangunan itu, tepatnya pada sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip penjara, seorang pemuda kekar duduk dengan lutut tertutuk dan dipeluk. Merasakan dari dua chakra yang sedang bertarung di luar, ia mendongak memperlihatkan wajah menyeramkannya.

"Orang yang selanjutnya kubunuh adalah pria..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Naruto [**__©Masashi Kishimoto__**] and other not mine! **_

_**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Family, and Romance.**_

_**Warning: Author Newbie, Semi-Alternative Universe, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, **__Bahasa Gado-Gado__**, Multi Genre, Mainstream (**__Amat sangat__**), OOC (**__Amat sangat__**), OC, **__Gaje, Abal-abal, __**No Incest, Adult Scene, Overpowered!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Sibling!NarutoKarin, MoreFriendly!Kurama, Rebuiding!Uzushiogakure, Non-Avenger!Sasuke, Etc.**_

_**Pairing : [**__Naruto U.__** x **__Kushina U.__**], [**__...__** x **__Karin U.__**], [**__Sasori __**x **__Tayuya U.__**] and others.**_

_**Note: **__Pair Karin kemungkinan besar adalah Sasuke, tapi Gaara sepertinya juga tertarik... Jadi yah, entahlah. Saya juga tidak tau #Duag!_

* * *

_**Arc IX: Dua Uchiha.**_

_**Chapter 39 : Team Taka — Uzushiogakure spesial team?**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[Uzushiogakure]**_

Desa yang belum genap tiga tahun berdiri ini setelah hancur puluhan tahun lalu di tangan aliansi Iwagakure, Kumogakure dan Kirigakure sepertinya semakin berkembang. Sekarang, desa ini tengah mengakan pesta di beberapa tempat menyambut penduduk—keluarga baru mereka. Orang-orang yang bergabung itu adalah mantan tawanan dan hasil penelitian mendiang Orochimaru yang masih waras, mereka sedikit canggung atas pesta yang diadakan sebagai acara penyambutan.

Ya, mereka tidak menyangka Uzushiogakure akan menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka, tidak peduli manusia biasa, hasil penelitian atau apa. Tidak ada sedikit pun sifat membeda-bedakan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menitihkan air mata bahagia terbebas dari Orochimaru dan menemukan tempat yang bisa disebut rumah.

Sementara di beberapa tempat berpesta, di gedung pemimpin desa itu sendiri. Pemimpin ketiga dan keempatnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, berapa yang bergabung dengan desa, Naruto?" tanya pemimpin sang pemimpin ketiga. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut dan jenggot merah panjang, mengenakan yukata coklat, dan sedang duduk membaca buku bersampul orange disertai ekspresi mesum tingkat tujuh.

Pemuda bernama Naruto mendengus. Sang kakek membuatnya kesal dalam hati, bertanya tanpa menatapnya, malah memilih fokus ke buku karya Jiraiya itu. "Sekitar seratus orang merupakan shinobi dan kunoichi. Sisanya, yang kurang lebih tujuh puluh orang adalah penduduk biasa." dengan kekesalan yang tertahan, Naruto tetap mengimformasikan apa yang ingin kakeknya ketahui.

Ketika melihat kakeknya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum mesum melekat di wajah, Naruto mengumpat dalam diam. "Kakek sialan!" ingin rasanya dia menghajar wajah mesum itu hingga hancur tak bersisah. Tapi, apa boleh buat, penyakit mesum kakeknya yang bernama Arashi Uzumaki itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir, tak akan pernah hilang sampai ajal menjemput.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan Kiyoshi?"

"Karin-chan sudah mengobati lukanya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu dia pulih saja." jawab Arashi, dan lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikit pun dari buku Icha-Icha Paradise yang dibaca.

Mulut Naruto membentuk O kecil sembari bersyukur orang kepercayaannya di Uzushiogakure itu tidak mengalami luka serius yang mengancam nyawa. Kemudian, ia kembali memperhatikan sang kakek yang masih melakukan kegiatan nista. "Jiji!" panggilnya dengan suara sedikit keraskan.

"Hmn!" respon Arashi datar tanpa menoleh.

Kekesalan Naruto akhirnya memuncak dan tidak dapat lagi ditahan dalam hati, urat keningnya menyembul keluar membentuk perempatan kecil. "Oi, kakek kampret!" panggilnya sekali lagi tanpa ada rasa hormat kepada sang kakek yang merupakan Sandaime Uzukage, orang yang mengangkatnya menjadi Yondaime Uzukage.

"Ada apa lagi, cucu sialan?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, hah?!" akhirnya Arashi berhenti membaca buku nista milik Jiraiya. Matanya berkilat tajam, ia kesal atas panggilan Naruto yang tidak berprike-cucu-an. Hah?

"Sibuk apanya? Yang kulihat kau hanya membaca buku penuh kutukan itu!" sembur Naruto masih kesal. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ia ingin membicarakan hal yang serius dengan kakeknya itu. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kaunya yang tidak mau berbicara, kakek kampret." tambahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kirigakure dan Sunagakure. Apa mereka sudah mengirimkan pesan soal perang yang dinyatakan Iwagakure ke kita?" tanya Naruto serius. Bukan tanpa alasan seserius itu, mengingat topik yang akan dibahas menyangkut masa depan Uzushiogakure, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan masa depan dunia juga.

Arashi menutup buku orange itu dan diletakkan pada permukaan meja kerjanya, di samping tumpukan kertas berisi hal-hal tentang desa. Dengan raut wajah tidak kalah seriusnya dari sang cucu bangsat, ia menjawab, "Belum ada. Mereka menunggu pesan mengenai rencana yang kau maksud itu." ucapnya diakhiri helaan nafas pendak. Ia heran kenapa Naruto belum juga mengirimi kedua desa aliansi Uzushiogakure yang berisi rencana untuk menghadapi perang yang sudah ada di depan mata, siap pecah kapan saja. Ya, dan beruntung pihal lawan sepertinya juga menunggu jawaban dari aliansi mereka sehingga serangan tak kunjung datang sampai saat ini.

"Rencana ini tidak akan bisa dilakukan tanpa adanya Sasuke-teme. Dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sebelum kembali ke sini untuk bergabung ke desa secara resmi." ucap Naruto menjelaskan alasan kenapa belum mengirim pesan ke Kirigakure dan Sunagakure.

"Bocah pantat ayam itu?" tanya Arashi. Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Memangnya bocah ingusan itu mau kau apakan dalam rencana itu?" Arashi bertanya penasaran sekali lagi.

"Dia—"

"Nii-chan!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu masuk ruang Uzukage didobrak oleh gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata. Gadis itu tidak sendirian, di belakangnya gadis dengan warna rambut sama berjalan mengekor. Mereka adalah Karin dan Kushina yang sepertinya baru kembali dari rumah sakit sehabis merawat luka-luka Kiyoshi.

Naruto berbalik dan memamerkan senyumnya pada dua gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Aku pulang, Kushina-chan, Karin-chan!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-kun!"

"Selamat datang, Nii-chan!"

Kushina dan Karin bersamaan membalas salam dari Naruto. Muncul kerutan kecil di kening Arashi melihat acara sapa-menyapa dua cucu dan calon cucunya. Tadi, ketika pemuda pirang itu datang menggunakan [Hiraishin], tidak ada salam seperti itu. Adanya komentar pedas dan juga umpatan yang tidak kalah pedasnya diterima Arashi.

Kushina ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimana hasilnya, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya antusias.

Keluar dengusan pelan dari mulut Naruto, wajahnya pun terlihat sedikit muram mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari kekasih—ah, calon istrinya itu. Jelas-jelas jawaban yang diinginkan Kushina sudah terlihat dengan diadakan pesta di beberapa tempat penting di Uzushiogakure.

Melihat reaksi yang dipelihat pemuda pirang itu, Kushina tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala berambut merahnya. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia menanyakan hasil yang diperoleh Naruto saat kembali dari misi atau urusan penting tanpa keikutsertaannya. Kushina selalu bertanya seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, dia khawatir terjadi hal di luar dugaan menimpa keka—ah, calon suaminya itu. Ya, namanya juga orang terpenting. Pasti selalu dikhawatirkan, benar'kan?

Naruto mendesah, kemudian memasang raut wajah normalnya. "Mumpun kalian sudah ada disini dan masih ada waktu sebelum lawan kita tau lokasi desa lalu memulai serangan..." ia berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis merah itu. Kemudian disentuh pundak keduanya. "Ayo kita ikut bersenang-senang bersama penduduk desa." sambungnya dengan senyum lebar. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang bersama Kushina dan Karin dalam kilatan kuning.

Arashi yang ditinggal sendirian di ruangan itu hanya bisa mengumpat atas kelakuan dua cucu dan calon cucunya itu, terutama Naruto. "Bocah sialan! Apa aku bukan kakeknya? Masa aku tidak diajak." ucapnya setelah mengeluarkan umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto. "Tunggu dulu!" sedetik kemudian, barulah ia kepikiran jika kepergian ketiganya memberinya sisi baik. Kesempatan emas untuk membaca Icha-Icha Paradise sepuasnya tanpa harus diomeli atau diejek oleh Karin dan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Dengan kecepatan yang menyamai [Hiraishin], buku orange di atas meja hilang diraih tangan Arashi. Senyuman mesum tingkat tujuh muncul di wajah keriputan kakek Sandaime Uzukage ini.

"_Hihihihihi... Aku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan Mari-chan selanjutnya. Seni, aku daaataaaaang~_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[Wilayah Negara Air (Mizu no Kuni) — Tiga hari kemudian]**_

Di jalan setapak yang tujuannya menuju ke wilayah negara air—Mizu no Kuni. Tiga pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda berjalan dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda pula. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Jūgo. Jūgo adalah seorang pria tinggi kekar berambut oreng runcing—mirip durian macam rambut Naruto. Dan karena tubuh besar nan kekarnya, hanya satu set kain kumuh yang dipakai sebagai penutup.

Jūgo merupakan mantan penelitian Orochimaru yang menetap di markas utara. Yang juga merupakan tempat sebagian besar penelitian rahasia Orochimaru. Tentang bagaimana Jūgo bisa menjadi subjek penelitian si Sannin ular, dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kehendaknya sendiri. Jūgo berharap bahwa Orochimaru akan menyembuhkan kepribadian suka mengamuk dan haus darah miliknya.

Lalu, bagaimana Jūgo bisa diyakinkan oleh Sasuke untuk ikut? Alasannya karena Jūgo memandang Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mampu mencegahnya untuk mengamuk bahkan membunuh. Itu berkat Sasuke menaikkan niat membunuh ataupun menggunakan [Sharingan]. Sebelum Sasuke, Kimimaro yang selalu menghentikan dia. Kedunya tumbuh bersama di markas Orochimaru dan menjalin ikatan yang kuat. Setelah Kimimaro mengorbankan hidupnya untuk membawa Sasuke ke Orohimaru. Juga percaya bahwa roh Kimimaro terus hidup dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ya, begitulah cerita singkat kenapa Jūgo mau ikut bersama pemuda Uchiha itu.

Dan sepertinya, apa yang Jūgo harapakan benar terjadi. Tiga hari bersama Sasuke, dia tidak pernah lagi mengamuk bahkan membunuh.

.

Mengenai raut wajah yang berbeda tadi. Ini bermula pagi tadi, sejak meninggalkan tempat mereka menginap, Suigetsu selalu menekuk dalam-dalam wajahnya. Dua pemuda yang bersamanya sangat berbicara, bahkan Sasuke baru beberapa kali dan itupun hanya dua huruf konsonan andalan dari para Uchiha. Dan juga, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berbicara kecuali Sasuke mengajaknya.

"_Lama-lama kurobek mulut mereka berdua biar banyak bicara._" batin Suigetsu dengan gigi digertakkan kuat-kuat tidak tahan dengan dua tembok berjalan di samping kirinya.

Akan tetapi, penderitaan Suigetsu akan segera berakhir. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya agar Sasuke mau banyak bicara. Ya, itupun kalau Uchiha itu mau berbicara banyak saat memberi jawaban. Ia menoleh ke kiri, "Nee... Sasuke, setelah ini kita kemana?" tanyanya. Ah, kenapa baru kepikiran soal tujuan mereka selanjutnya! Suigetsu mengutuk dalam-dalam dirinya lupa akan pertanyaan ini.

Sasuke melirik ke kanan sesaat. "Hn. Karena pilihan terakhirku untuk tim ini nantinya tidak ingin ikut. Saran dari Naruto akan kuikuti. Kita ke Kirigakure dulu sebelum bertemu Naruto." jelas Sasuke mengundang rasa penasaran Suigetsu tentang apa yang disarankan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Memang siapa yang ingin kita temui di Kirigakure?" tanya pemuda keturunan Hōzuki itu.

"Guren." jawab Sasuke singkat, datar dan jelas.

Suigetsu terbelalak kaget mendengar nama itu. Matanya melebar sempurna, dan mulutnya dibuka selebar mungkin saking tidak percayanya dengan Sasuke ikut merekrut Guren. "Ma-Maksudmu wanita kristal yang tergila-gila menjadi wadah Orochimaru itu?" tanyanya memastikan. "Apa kau tidak tau kalau dia sangat membencimu, Sasuke."

"Hn." sahut Sasuke kembali memandang ke depan. Mengidahkan Suigetsu yang kembali mengumpat tidak percaya akan jawabannya.

Tidak ingin pengguna elemen kristal—[Shōton] itu masuk ke dalam tim mereka nantinya, Suigetsu mempercepat langkahnya kemudian beralih ke sisi paling kanan di samping kiri Jūgo. "Hei, Jūgo. Katakan sesuatu. Kau pasti tau bagaimana gilanya wanita kristal itu, kan? Apa kau mau sekelompok dengan wanita gila yang bisa membekukanmu dalam sekejap?" tidak bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk menolak Guren, Suigetsu berusaha untuk memperdaya Jūgo.

Namun, nampaknya usaha yang dilakukan Suigetsu sia-sia. Dengan tenangnya Jūgo menjawab. "Keinginan Sasuke adalah keinginan Kimimaro. Dan aku mematuhinya."

"_Sialan!_" umpat Suigetsu dalam hati merutuki nasibnya yang akan datang apabila Guren benar-benar bergabung dalam kelompok. "Sasuke, apa kau yakin wanita kristal itu mau ikut?" tanyanya kemudian, teringat jika Guren belumlah pasti ingin bergabung. Dan ia berdoa semoga pengguna [Kekkei Genkai] itu menolak.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke berpikir sejenak, atau lebih tepatnya mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

_**[Flashback]**_

Tidak jauh dari markas Orochimaru yang sudah diluluh lantakkan. Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu dan hampir dua ratus lebih mantan subjek penelitian Orochimaru berkumpul di sebuah hutan yang dipasangi lapisan pelindung—[Kekkai].

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menyarungkan [Kusanagi no Tsurugi] miliknya. "Oi, teme. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa ikut sebentar?" tawarnya disanggupi Uchiha itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan dua huruf sakral.

Keduanya pun segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk berbicara. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari Suigetsu dan kerumunan calon penduduk Uzushiogakure.

"Hn. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, dobe?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Apa kau sudah menetapkan anggota kelompok yang akan kau bentuk nanti?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Hn. Setelah ini aku langsung pergi ke tempat dua orang yang ingin kurekrut."

Naruto memasang raut wajah berpikir tenang. Ia memejamkan mata selagi menimang-nimang soal Guren yang baru saja ia beri sebuah penawaran dan dibalas sebuah permintaan sebelum diterima. Hampir satu menit lamanya berpikir, ia pun memutuskan untuk memberi saran ke pemuda Uchiha yang tertarik ke adiknya itu. "Begini, apa kau tau soal pengguna [Kekkai Genkai] [Shōton] bernama Guren?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk singkat. "Alasan sedikit lama tadi adalah dia. Aku bertemu dengannya dan Kabuto. Terjadi hal yang cukup menarik, Kabuto menghiantinya, saat itulah aku memberinya sebuah penawaran..."

"Kau mengajaknya bergabung dengan Uzushiogakure?" sela Sasuke menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya. Dan kuakui dia cukup setia dengan ular sialan itu walau sudah mati. Dia bahkan meminta waktu untuk memikirkan tawaranku itu." jelas Naruto disertai sebuah anggukan membenarkan untuk tebakan Sasuke tadi. "Tapi, setelah kulihat raut wajahnya saat mengatakan apa yang akan didapat bila bergabung dengan desa. Aku cukup yakin dia akan menerimanya."

Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya, seolah-olah memberi pandangan mengejek ke Naruto. "Heh, kau cukup gila untuk merekrut bawahan setia orang yang sudah membunuh Sandaime Hokage, dobe." ujarnya dengan sambil menyeringai tipis.

Raut wajah Naruto sedikit menyendu saat orang yang ia anggap kakek disebut. "Katakan saja, aku tidak ingin orang-orang tertelan kegelapan hanya karena sebuah tujuan bodoh. Ya, walau harus kuakui kalau sebenarnya kegelapan perlahan-lahan menelanku juga karena salah satu tujuan kecilku ingin menghancurkan satu orang lagi selain Orochimaru." jelasnya seperti bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku melihat jelas sorot mata menginginkan sebuah pengakuan pada Guren. Dia mengingkan sebuah pengakuan dan juga... rasanya memiliki tempat untuk kembali—sebuah keluarga."

"Lupakan soal alasanmu mengajaknya bergabung. Katakan saja intinya, dobe."

"Huh," Naruto mengeluarkan suara aneh dari hidung karena Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin segera memulai pencarian. "Kalau memang benar kau ingin membentuk tim untuk mencari Itachi dan mengetahui kebenaran soal malam itu. Aku sarankan masukkan Guren ke timmu jika dia menerima tawaranku. Sayang jika [Kekkai Genkai] spesialnya hanya dipakai untuk misi-misi kecil nantinya." jelasnya cukup detail sampai membuat Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya ia sudah merencakan hal seperti ini hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menarik wristband di lengan kirinya sampai ke sikunya. Ia kemudian menyentuh simbol [Fūinjutsu] disana dan mengeluarkan peta kecil wilayah negara air yang sudah diberi tanda pada satu lokasi.

Pelototan tajam pun diberikan Sasuke secara cuma-cuma ke Naruto. "Jadi, intinya kau ingin aku pergi ke sini untuk memastikan Guren menerima tawaranmu atau tidak?" tanyanya datar dan sedikit keras sambil menunjuk lokasi yang ditandai pada peta tersebut. Sebuah respon berupa anggukan dan cengiran khas Naruto Uzumaki menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. "Cih! Dobe sialan, kau pikir aku budak pesuruhmu, apa?"

"Mah-mah jangan begitu Sasu-chan. Kalau kau menolak... Ya, katakan selamat tinggal pada Karin. Kau tau, si mata panda itu sama sepertimu. Tertarik dengan Karin." goda Naruto dengan nada yang cukup langka, kekanak-kanakan. "Hmn, bisa saja untuk mempererat hubungan Sunagakure dan Uzushiogakure, aku menyarankan Jiji menjodohkan mereka."

Skak mat!

Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk dalam-dalam isi otak Naruto yang bisa-bisanya menggunakan Karin sebagai alat agar dirinya mau menuruti permintaan pemuda pirang itu. Dengan sorot mata tajam bak silet, ia memandangi pemuda pirang yang sudah menyeringai puas. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke kemudian berujar dengan nada datar yang menyiratkan sedikit kekesalan.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan... Tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap Sasuke balik menyeringai. Ah, otak Uchiha-nya juga sudah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Dan entah kenapa saat melihat seringai itu, sesuatu yang buruk terbesit dalam hatinya. "_Sialan! Apa lagi yang dipikirkan pantat ayam brengsek ini?!_" batinnya penasaran sekaligus takut-takut.

Seringai Sasuke makin lebar dan Naruto semakin takut melihatnya. "Karin akan—tidak! Harus menjadi bagian dari timku nantinya."

Mata Naruto seketika membulat sempurna. "APA?!" teriaknya keras sampai-sampai burung yang bertengger manis di dahan pohon terbang menjauh, dan Sasuke bahkan harus menutup telinga saking suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. "Kau gila, hah? Kakakmu anggota Akatsuki, dan Karin adalah target mereka."

Sasuke menjauhkan tangan dari telinganya. "Aku tau itu, dobe. Tidak usah berteriak sekeras itu." ucapnya yang kembali dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari lawan bicara. "Kau pikir saat bertemu Akatsuki nanti. Aku hanya diam saja melihat Karin diambil? Cih! Kukira kau cerdas, nyatanya cuma orang berisik yang kadang pintar, kadang bodoh." tambahnya sambil memperlihat sorot mata keyakinan akan melindungi adik Naruto itu dari ancaman Akatsuki.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil berpikir. Mungkin saja mempercayakan Karin ke Sasuke tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan. Lagipula, ia yakin kalau Karin sebenarnya juga tertarik dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, hanya saja sang adik menutupinya rapat-rapat dengan sifat tsundere yang dimiliki. Dan lagi, kebahagiaan adiknya adalah kebahagiaanya juga.

"Haaah... Baiklah Sasuke. Karin akan masuk ke timmu. Tapi... kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, akan kubuat kau menari dalam perut Shinigami. Ingat itu!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sama sekali tidak termakan ancaman tersebut.

"Kau pegang janjiku, Naruto... Karin tidak akan sampai ke tangan Akatsuki selama berada di dekatku!"

_**[Flashback off]**_

.

.

.

Selesai mengingat percakapan dengan Naruto. Sasuke yakin jika Guren akan ikut bersama mereka. Selama ini, ia belum pernah melihat apa yang Naruto inginkan tidak terkabul. Itu terbukti dari berdirinya Uzushiogakure, tewasnya Orochimaru, dan kekuatannya—Sasuke yang peningkat pesat saat Naruto berjanji ingin membantun menjadi kuat demi tujuan mengetahui kebenaran di balik pembantaian Uchiha.

Ia pun menoleh ke Suigetsu. "Ya, aku cukup yakin Guren akan ikut bersama kita."

Usai mengatakan itu. Sasuke kembali memandang ke depan, dan Suigetsu tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Perjalanan mereka menuju lokasi yang ditandai pada peta pemberian Naruto pun berlanjut.

Selama perjalanan, kembali Suigetsu harus menekuk wajah dalam-dalam karena tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Dan untuk menghibur diri, Suigetsu melakukan banyak hal seperti: melempari burung yang membuatnya harus menerima pukulan mentah dari Jūgo, bermain air layaknya bocah SD saat menemukan kubangan dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan membosankan yang dilakukan demi menghilangkan kebosanannya.

.

Siang berganti sore. Setelah perjalanan yang hampir memakan waktu empat jam lamanya, kelompok Sasuke akhirnya tiba di sebuah danau yang masuk wilayah negara air. Berputar-putar beberapa menit di area tersebut, apa yang mereka cari-cari akhirnya ketemu. Sebuah pondok sederhana yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah tebing dan rimbunnya pepohonan, serta kepulan kabut tipis semakin membuat bangunan itu sulit untuk ditemukan.

Sebelum memasuki pondok tersebut. Sasuke mengaktifkan [Sharingan] miliknya untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar, dan tentu saja dalam bangunan tersebut untuk mengetahui ada atau tidaknya seseorang.

Melalui pandangan mata andalannya itu, Sasuke melihat aliran chakra dari dua orang yang bersantai di salah satu ruangan. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kiri kanan secara bergantian dan mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Hn. Ayo!" ajak Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pintu pondok tersebut diikuti oleh Jūgo dan Suigetsu.

Saat Sasuke tiba di depan pintu dan membukanya, sebuah pukulan lurus yang menargetkan wajahnya menjadi salam sambutan dari penghuni pondok itu. Dengan reflek dan kekuatan yang cukup hebat, Sasuke menahan pukulan itu menggunakan tangan kanan beberapa senti sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

Jūgo dan Suigetsu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyambut tamu lebih sopan dari ini?" tanya Sasuke datar yang wajahnya terhalangi kepalan tangan itu.

"Cih!"

Sasuke mendorong tangan itu hingga sang pemilik ikut terdorong ke belakang sekitar satu meter. "Lama tidak bertemu, Guren." sapa Sasuke tidak diiringi tampang yang memperlihatkan arti dari ucapannya.

Suigetsu maju beberapa langkah mengsejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. "Apa kubilang, Sasuke. Wanita ini gila, tamu saja mau dihajar." ujarnya seperti masih mengeluhkan soal Guren yang akan ikut serta dalam kelompok.

"Suigetsu, kah?" wanita bernama Guren menggerakkan pupil matanya menuju pemuda yang ia sebut namanya. "Seperti biasa, mulutmu sama cairnya dengan tubuhmu sampai mengatai perempuan dengan sebutan gila." ujar Guren sinis. Seolah tidak suka dengan keberadaan keturunan Hōzuki itu. Kemudian, ia beralih ke pemuda kekar yang berdiri di belakang keduanya.

"Dan lihat siapa juga yang datang... Si pembunuh berdarah dingin, Jūgo."

Jūgo hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Guren tentang dirinya disebut 'Pembunuh berdarah dingin'.

Usai itu, Guren kembali berbicara sambil memandangi secara bergantian ketiga tamunya itu. "Jadi, apa yang inginkan sampai jauh-jauh mendatangi tempatku?"

"Apakah kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Guren kembali mendecih. Kemudian, tanpa mengerluarkan sepatah kata pun ia beranjak masuk. Dengan posisi berjalan membelakangi tiga pemuda itu, ia memberi kode untuk mereka mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Kini dalam ruangan 6 tatami. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Guren dan seorang anak belasan tahunan bernama Yūkimaru sedang berkumpul.

Yūkimaru memiliki mata magenta dan rambut hijau pucat panjang. Pakaian yang dipakai terdiri dari kimono berwarna hijau di dalam dan abu-abu diluar, celana biru dengan perban melilit pergelangan kaki.

Guren sendiri, masih tetap mempertahankan penampilan yang sama ketika Naruto, Sasuke dan Suigetsu mengubrak-abrik markas Orochimaru. Memakai lipstik merah, kulit putihnya masih tetap sama, mata gelap dan rambut biru muda yang diikat ekor kuda dengan poni yang membingkai wajah. Pakaiannya terdiri dari gaun hijau berlengan panjang sebelah kiri dan pendek di kanan, turtle neck merah yang menyatu dengan kulit putihnya, kerah berbulu dan sarung tangan coklat. Di bawah gaun itu, dia memakai kemeja merah.

Tatapan sinis terus Guren memperlihatkan kepada tiga pemuda yang bertamu itu. Sebenarnya, dia juga penasaran dengan apa tujuan mereka datang jauh-jauh kesini. Karena tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, Guren pun mulai berbicara.

"Jadi, Uchiha-sama datang untuk apa? Tidakkah ini aneh, saingan terberat untuk menjadi wadah Orochimaru-sama datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menemuiku?"

Suigetsu mendecih dan beralih perhatian ke tempat lain menghindari tatapan sinis Guren. Jūgo masih tetap diam ditempat bak patung. Sementara Sasuke yang ditanyai sesinis itu malah menyesap ocha hangat yang disediakan Yūkimaru dengan elegan sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ular menjijikan itu sudah mati. Berhentilah menyebut-nyebut namanya." ucap Sasuke memberi komentar datar sambil meletakkan ocha yang sudah hampir habis itu pada permukaan lantai di depannya. "Sebelum meluruskan tujuanku datang ke sini. Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

"Apa itu?" Guren masih setia memasang tampang sinisnya.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin menjadi wadah untuk ular menjijikan itu?" tanyanya serius. "Terus, kenapa kau masih setia kepadanya walau sudah mati?" ucapnya lagi menambah apa yang ingin dipastikan dari Guren. Ya, dia cukup penasaran kenapa pengguna [Kekkai Genkai] macam Guren mau setia pada Orochimaru padahal dengan kemampuannya itu, beberapa desa pasti menginginkannya menjadi kunoichi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-sama." jawab Guran dengan raut wajah dan suara dinginnya. "Dan bukankah tujuanmu mendatangi Orochimaru-sama untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dengan menjadi wadahnya?" ia balik bertanya setelah memberikan alasan tujuan Sasuke menemui Orochimaru tiga tahun lalu.

"Mendapatkan kekuatan memang iya. Tapi, tidak untuk menjadi wadahnya. Lagipula, dengan menemui Orochimaru akan membuat Konoha berpikir aku dan Nuke-nin lainnya tidak sejalan." jelas Uchiha bungsu itu datar dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Guren.

"Tck! Begitu rupanya. Dari awal aku memang curiga kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja setuju dengan tawaran Orochimaru-sama." desis Guren karena tuannya sudah dimanfaat oleh sang Uchiha demi mendapatkan kekuatan.

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang ingin kedengar. Sekarang giliran tujuan kalian jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menemuiku? Kalau berlama-lama melihat kalian, terutama zat cair itu. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menkristalkan kalian." tambahnya dengan seringai mengerikan yang membuat Suigetsu merinding disko karena dari sananya pemuda itu adalah pengguna [Suiton], elemen dasar yang apabila digabungkan dengan elemen tanah [Doton] akan menjadi Kekkai Genkai [Shōton].

Uchiha Bungsu mendengus. "Huh, serius sekali." tegurnya datar bak tembok raksasa Tiongkok. "Hn. Kudengar kau diberi tawaran oleh Dobe sialan itu. Aku kesini untuk meminta jawaban atas penawaran itu." jelasnya amat sangat datar.

Guren mengerjit keheranan. "Dobe sialan?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Sasuke memperjelas.

"Begitu rupanya... Setelah Orochimaru-sama tewas, kau beralih menjadi budak pesuruh seorang kriminal tingkat-SS demi mendapatkan kekuatan." ucap Guren terdengar jelas menyindir sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke mendesis dikatai budak pesuruh Naruto. "Diam!" tegur pemuda itu dingin. Tatapannya pun menajam ke pengguna [Shōton] itu. "Biarpun aku seperti budak pesuruh Dobe sialan itu. Aku melakukan ini karena kemauanku sendiri. Jadi, cepat katakan! Apa jawabanmu untuk penawarannya itu!" perintahnya kemudian setelah memberi penjelasan singkat kenapa repot-repot datang untuk menemui Guren.

"Jawabanmu akan menentukan nasibmu! Menolak, kau akan mati atas perintah langsung dari sahabat sekaligus pemimpinku itu karena mantan pengikut setia Orochimaru... Namun—"

Sasuke berhenti berbicara saat Guren memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanan sebagai kode. Sebelum memberikan jawabannya, Guren melirik Yūkimaru. Ia sudah membicarakan tentang tinggal di sebuah tempat yang akan memberi kebahagian kepada anak mantan percobaan Orochimaru untuk Bijū itu. Yūkimaru langsung menyetujui itu asalkan dirinya juga ikut ke tempat itu—Uzushiogakure. Lagipula, dirinya satu-satunya tempat bagi Yūkimaru untuk kembali.

Yūkimaru mengangguk lemah dengan senyum bahagia. Guren ikut tersenyum. Pengguna [Shōton] itu kemudian beralih pandang ke Sasuke. "Aku menerima tawaran kuning merepotkan itu... Tapi, andai Yūkimaru tidak bahagia disana, bahkan sampai terluka. Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang kubiarkan hidup!" ucap Guren memberi jawaban sekaligus sebuah peringatan dan ancaman dengan nada dingin yang tidak akan berarti bagi Sasuke serta Naruto tentu saja.

"G-Guren-san..." Yūkimaru tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Orang yang menjadi tempatnya untuk kembali berbuat sejauh itu demi dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan fakta Guren'lah yang sudah membunuh ibunya, Yūkimaru menganggap Guren sebagai pengganti sang ibu.

Guren menoleh ke Yūkimaru dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajah. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Termasuk merenggut kebahagianmu waktu itu, Yūkimaru ." jelasnya tidak kalah tulus dari senyum itu.

Cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mata Yūkimaru . "Te-terima kasih, Guren-san." wanita pengguna [Shōton] itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang setia menemani.

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai melihat interaksi keduanya, sempat ia merasa kalau Guren seperti meremehkannya dan juga Naruto. Karena itulah, dia kembali berbicara. "Itupun jika kau bisa berdiri di hadapan Dobe sialan itu. Tapi, tenang. Di desanya, keamanan para penduduk akan terjamin. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti." jelas pemuda Uchiha itu datar sembari bangkit berdiri diikuti Jūgo dan Suigetsu.

Guren mengalihkan perhatian ke Sasuke. "Kapan kita berangkat?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Kapan pun kalian berdua siap untuk berangkat." jawab Sasuke.

"Heee? Serius? Wanita kristal ini akan bergabung dengan kita, Sasuke?" Suigetsu maju dan menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah menerima nasib. Sekarang dia yakin jika dibebaskan oleh Sasuke bukanlah keberuntungan, melainkan kesialan. Satu tim dengan Jūgo, dan sekarang ditambah wanita merepotkan macam Guren.

"_Rikudō-sama... Selamatkan aku dari kumpulan orang gila ini._" doa Suigetsu penuh penghayatan meminta pertolongan kepada Dewa Shinobi, Rikudō Sennin.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[Dua setengah hari kemudian]**_

Setelah perjalanan melewati wilayah timur negara air [Mizu no Kuni] sampai ke wilayah barat negara api [Hi no Kuni], kelompok Sasuke bersama Guren dan Yūkimaru sekarang berada di sebuah tebing yang mengarah langsung ke laut lepas pantai negara api. Mereka semua kecuali Sasuke mengerjit keheranan karena malah dibawah ke tempat itu. Selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua hari itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa soal lokasi dari tempat yang akan dituju.

Suigetsu yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran akhirnya buka suara.

"Hey, Sasuke. Apa yang kita lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mancing dulu sebelum lanjut berjalan, heh?"

Orang yang ditanya malah bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan ke laut lepas. Jari telunjuknya pun teracung ke timur. "Di sana tujuan kita." ucap Sasuke ambigu dan tidak jelas.

"Disana? Tujuan kita?" Suigetsu memandang jauh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Ia kembali mengerjit keheranan karena yang dilihat hanya warna biru dari laut dan langit. "Bukannya tujuan kita desa tempat tinggal Taichou? Memang Taichou itu ikan atau apa yang tinggal laut." tambah Suigetsu dengan heran yang malah terdengar aneh dan mengejek Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus menahan kekesalannya. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk dia membeberkan rahasia Uzushiogakure, tapi dia juga merasa dongkol dengan Suigetsu, Guren dan Juga yang bahkan tidak menyadari klan yang disandang oleh Naruto. "_Aku tau mereka bodoh, tapi tak kusang-kusangka mereka sebodoh ini tidak menyadarinya._" pikir Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan gumaman Uchiha-nya untuk mengalihkan perhatian yang lain.

"Apa kalian tau klan milik Dob—Naruto?" tanyanya saat yang lain sudah memandang ke arahnya.

Suigetsu, Jūgo dan Guren serentak mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Uzumaki."

Otak Guren yang pertama tanggap. Uzumaki ditambah lokasi yang akan mereka tuju adalah lepas pantai Hi no Kuni. Walau dia mempunyai ambisi menjadi wadah Orochimaru, namun dia tidak sepenuhnya terpaku pada itu. Sesekali, dia membaca buku-buku yang digunakan Orochimaru untuk penelitian. Pernah sekali, ia membaca buku soal klan yang bermukim di sebuah pulau lepas pantai Hi no Kuni. Klan yang dikenal sangat ahli dalam Fūinjutsu, namun menjadi penyebab kepunahannya. Di era peperangan, desa tersebut hancur di tangan aliansi Iwagakure, Kirigakure dan Kumogakure karena Fūinjutsu mereka yang ditakuti.

"J-jangan bilang kalau desa si kuning itu..."

"Ya, Uzushiogakure. Desa yang hancur di masa perang. Naruto membangunnya kembali tiga tahun lalu saat status Nuke-nin resmi didapatkan. Kau bisa mencari tau lebih jelas saat sampai disana." sela Sasuke melihat raut wajah Guren yang mulai mengerti tentang tujuan mereka.

Jūgo cuma mengangguk-ngangguk seperti anak anjing, sedangkan Suigetsu memasang tampang bosan tidak peduli dengan Uzushiogakure. Mungkin keturanan Hōzuki itu ingin cepat-cepat istirahat karena terlalu lelah berjalan selama dua hari tanpa tujuan jelas sampai akhirnya mengetahuinya. Masih dengan tampang tidak pedulinya, Suigetsu bertanya,

"Lalu, kita menggunakan apa untuk kesana?"

"Ada tiga cara... Menggunakan kapal, melewati terowongan sepanjang kurang lebih lima puluh kilometer, atau berjalan di atas laut." ujar Sasuke langsung disambut pelototan tajam dari Suigetsu yang pastinya tidak ingin mengambil cara kedua dan ketiga. "Dan kita akan menggunakan cara ketiga!" tambahnya mengakhiri dan itu membuat pelotatn Suigetsu makin tajam sampai terlihat ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Dan tepat setelahnya, Sasuke diikuti Guren, Yūkimaru dan Jūgo melompat turun ke laut. Sebelum Suigetsu ikut melompat, ia sempat menggurutu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jika nanti aku tetap melakukan hal-hal merepotkan bersama kelompok ini... Aku akan kabur jika ada kesempatan. Aah, merepotkan!"

.

.

Setelah berlari di atas permukaan laut sejauh kurang lebih lima puluh kilometer yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit lamanya, kelompok ini akhirnya tiba di pantai sebelah timur pulau tempat Uzushiogakure berdiri. Sebelum lanjut berjalan memasuki kawasan pulau, Sasuke yang melihat Yūkimaru kelelahan memberi waktu beberapa menit untuk beristirahat.

Selama beristirahat, Suigetsu tidak henti-hentinya mengomel tidak jelas soal perjalanan panjang mereka yang belum diketahui apa tujuannya selain Uzushiogakure. Itu pun membuat Sasuke makin tidak tahan untuk mensedekahkan [Chidori] ke zat cair keturunan Hōzuki itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan belantara yang cukup lebat. Sasuke berada paling depan disusul Jūgo , Guren, Yūkimaru dan Suigetsu. Selagi melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, Sasuke mengaktifkan mata andalannya untuk berjaga-jaga sebelum kabut ilusi yang menyelimuti Uzushiogakure menelan mereka semua dalam [Genjutsu] tingkat tinggi.

"Berhenti!" perintah Sasuke datar.

Suigetsu yang terakhir melakukan perintah berhenti tepat di samping Uchiha itu. "Ada apa lagi Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran, namun nada yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar kesal.

"Kalian bertiga, mendekatlah." perintah Sasuke lagi dan itu membuat pertanyaan Suigetsu terabaikan. Lagipula, pertanyaan itu akan segera terjawab beberapa saat lagi.

Jūgo, Guren dan Yūkimaru melakukan perintah itu. Ketiganya melompat ke dahan tempat Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke mulai merangkai segel tangan sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan nama tehnik yang wajib dikuasai oleh seluruh penduduk/ninja Uzushiogakure.

[Kōsiku no Jutsu]

Dari tubuh Sasuke, efek seperti udara yang terdorong menjauh muncul. Keempat orang di dekatnya mengerjit keheranan karena setelah dia mengeluarkan sebuah tehnik. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tau kenapa mereka penasaran, Sasuke segera menjelaskan kalau tehnik barusan adalah penangkal [Genjutsu] yang menyelubungi desa tujuan mereka.

Perjalanan pun dilanjut dan kini bukan lagi kawasan hutan saja yang dilewati. Semakin ke dalam, permukaan tanah mulai berubah menjadi perairan dangkal yang diselimuti kabut tebal yang merupakan [Genjutsu] milik Isobu—Sanbi. Hingga pada akhirnya kawasan hutan berganti menjadi danau luas dengan kabut yang makin pekat sampai jarak pandang manusia normal hanya berkisar sepuluh meter saja. Beruntung [Sharingan] Sasuke ada sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Kelompok itu—kecuali Sasuke tidak mampu berkomentar apapun saat melihat lapisan pelindung—Kekkai yang tinggi menjulang ke atas langit membentuk kubah raksasa yang tidak terlihat puncaknya. Sekarang Guren mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke soal keamanan penduduk Uzushiogakure terjamin. Bayangkan saja, sebelum masuk saja sudah dihalangi kabut [Genjutsu] tingkat tinggi yang mungkin hanya ninja sekelas Elit-Jōnin ke atas mampu menangkalnya. Walau kabut itu bisa ditembus, sekarang ada Kekkai yang bahkan belum pernah Guren lihat sebelumnya, dan diperkiran sangatlah kuat.

"_Sepertinya memang benar jika desa si kuning menjadi tempat teraman untuk Yūkimaru . Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku ini._" batin Guren dengan senyum mengembang di wajah.

Tiba di depan gerbang masuk Kekkai, mereka—Sasuke disambut oleh dua Jōnin Uzushiogakure yang bertugas menjaga gerbang. Mereka adalah Riku dan Kotane, dua Jōnin yang mungkin bisa menyaingi dua penjaga abadi gerbang masuk Konoha, Kotetsu dan Izumo. Tanpa basa-basi lagi karena diberi perintah oleh Sasuke, kedua Jōnin itu merangkai segel tangan pembuka gerbang Kekkai Uzushiogakure.

Dan akhirnya, Tim tersebut tiba di tujuan partama mereka... Uzushiogakure.

.

.

Sore harinya. Setelah Karin bersama Kushina ditugaskan untuk mengantar Guren dan Yūkimaru ke apartemen baru yang dibuat Naruto menggunakan [Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu]. Sebelum menerima Guren di desanya, Naruto terlebih dahulu memberitahukan soal perang yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti. Guren malah tidak peduli dengan itu asal Yūkimaru merasa bahagia tinggal di Uzushiogakure. Lagipula, melihat bagaimana tersembunyinya desa ini dan juga Kekkai yang menyelimutinya, Guren yakin tidak akan terjadi pada Yūkimaru apabila perang benar-benar pecah.

Dan sekarang, di ruang pemimpin Uzushiogakure, Naruto bersama Arashi, Karin, Kushina, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jūgo dan Guren sedang berkumpul. Mereka hendak membahas soal tim yang akan Sasuke pimpin dalam misi pencarian kebenaran di balik malam pembantai klan Uchiha beberapa tahun silam.

"Jadi, bagaimana... Karin, Guren. Apa kalian setuju untuk ikut bersama tim Sasuke?" tanya Naruto usai menjelaskan secara rinci misi yang dilabeli Rank-S ini. Tidak lupa juga memberitahukan soal jumlah bayaran yang akan diterima apabila misi ini sukses nantinya.

Guren melirik dengan raut wajah tidak suka ke Sasuke. Kemudian, ia kembali ke Naruto. "Hn. Karena kami penduduk baru desa ini, dan belum memiliki apa-apa. Baiklah, aku menerimanya asal Uchiha-sama disana itu tidak memerintahku seenaknya. Lagian, bayaran misi cukup untuk membiayai hidupku dan Yūkimaru beberapa bulan ke dapan." jelasnya datar disambut dengusan tidak suka dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto beralih ke sang adik. Terlihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang berpikir. "Karin-chan?" panggilnya agak keras membuyarkan lamuan sang adik.

"Ehh! Ada apa Nii-chan?" tanya Karin sedikit terkejut.

Naruto mendesah internal. "Bagaimana, apa kau ingin masuk ke tim Sasuke atau tidak?"

Karin kembali memasang pose berpikir untuk menentukan pilihannya. Kushina yang merasa ada yang aneh kenapa Naruto meminta adiknya ikut bersama Sasuke angkat suara. "Ano, Naruto-kun..." pemuda yang dipanggil bergumam pelan sebagai respon. "Kenapa Naruto-kun menempatkan Karin-chan di tim Sasuke untuk misi ini? Target misi adalah Itachi-san, anggota Akatsuki yang mengincar Karin-chan. Bukannya itu seperti Naruto-kun secara cuma-cuma ingin memberikan Karin-chan ke Akatsuki?" tanyanya setelah mengutaran kebingungan soal keputusan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kushina-chan. Apa kau tidak memikirkan soal keselamatan Karin-chan, cucu bodoh?" tanya Arashi ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan.

Naruto memerkan seringai tipisnya ke Kushina dan Arashi. "Justru dengan ikutnya Karin bersama Sasuke akan mempercepat misi ini. Begini, saat Akatsuki mengetahui keberadaan Karin bersama Sasuke, siapa yang kalian pikir akan dikirim Akatsuki untuk menangkapnya?"

Arashi yang sedikit mengerti isi kepala cucu bodohnya itu mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Begitu rupanya. Tumben otakmu bekerja, cucu bodoh." ejeknya yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Naruto. "Kemungkinan besar Akatsuki akan mengirim Itachi-kun dan rekannya untuk menangkap Karin. Mereka pasti berpikir, jika Itachi satu-satunya yang tau batas kemampuan bocah pantat aya—"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah pantat ayam, pemimpin mesum?" sela Sasuke tidak terima. Ayolah, rambut keren begini masa dikira mirip pantat ayam, mereka pasti sudah buta. Pikir Sasuke kelewat narsis.

Naruto dan Arashi yang memilki kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang seketika merasakan isi perut mereka memaksa untuk keluar. "_Hoek! Keren dari mana coba?_" batin kedua Uzumaki dengan kemampuan spesial ini serentak dan masih menahan sensasi yang datang dari perut.

Kushina yang sempat sempat drop melihat tingkah Arashi dan Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Begitukah. Aku mengerti sekarang." ucapnya. Ia kemudian beralih perhatian pada sang Uchiha. "Dan Sasuke-kun... Aku sudah tau Karin-chan akan menerimanya, jadi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya—"

"Apa maksud Nee-chan aku akan menerimanya?" sela Karin mendengar ucapan Kushina.

Kushina mengidahkan pertanyaan itu dan masih fokus ke Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah yang tadinya manis berubah mengerikan, dan itu membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan kasar. "—akan kubuat kau menari dalam perut Shinigami. Paham, Sasuke-kun?" sambungnya dengan nada sama mengerikan. Dan nampaknya, dia dan Naruto memang ditakdirkan oleh Author untuk bersatu. Ancama mereka untuk Sasuke sama persis.

"_Gila... Aku tidak tau kalau kekasih Naruto adalah titisan Shinigami!_" pikir Sasuke ketakutan.

"_Hooo, seperti Uchiha satu ini sudah bosan hidu—_"

"_Hahahahaha... Aku setuju dengan bocah pantat ayam itu, Naruto. Calon istrimu itu titisan Shinigami._" sela Arashi makin membuat emosi Naruto memuncuk. Terlihat dari kendutan-kendutan di kening pemuda itu.

"_Hoho... Begitukah, Ero-Jiji? Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi Shinigami itu untukmu dan Sasuke. Akan kubakar kalian—_"

"_Memang kau bi—_"

"_Beserta novel-novel nista karya Ero-Sennin!_"

Keringat dingin langsung memenuhi pelipis Arashi saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto memalui tehnik membaca pikiran mereka. "_Ba-baik. Calon istrimu itu adalah malaikat tercantik yang pernah kulihat selain istriku tentu saja._" bujuknya agar novel Jiraiya tidak dibakar hangus oleh Naruto. Kakek satu ini mungkin berpikir, nyawanya tidak sepenting novel nista karya Jiraiya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "_Jawaban bagus. Tapi lain kali, jika kau masih memanggil Kushi-chan titisan Shinigami. Kau akan kukirim ke neraka beserta novel itu dan pengarangnya._" ancamnya dengan nada mengerikan dalam hati.

Selesai dengan kakeknya yang sudah takut. Naruto beralih ke sang adik untuk meminta jawaban. "Jadi, bagaimana Karin-chan?"

"Kalau Nii-chan sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku akan mengikuti apa yang Nii-chan katakan." ujar Karin. Naruto mengangguk mengerti akan ucapannya yang berarti bersedia untuk menjadi bagian dari tim Sasuke nantinya. "Asal, Sasuke-teme ini tidak berbuat macam-macam." tambahnya dengan nada mengancam.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tenang saja. Selama kau menjadi bagian dari timku. Tidak seorang pun akan kubiarkan melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu, Karin." ungkapnya bangga menyiratkan makna dalam. Andai Karin mengerti, sudah dipastikan kalau wajah gadis itu akan memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Dengan ikut sertanya Karin-chan. Maka selaku Yondaime Uzukage, dan atas kewenangan yang diberikan dari Sandaime Uzukage. Tim kalian akan berangkat besok siang untuk memulai misi tingkat S ini." jelas Naruto lantang. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Kushina dan meminta sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah membicarakan soal Pedang [Nuibari] yang dipegang Kushina. Ia akan memberikan pedang itu ke Suigetsu dan menggantinya dengan [Kakutō Yoru] miliknya. Toh, Kushina adalah seorang Uzumaki, dan sudah pasti bisa menggunakan pedang hitam itu.

Kushina mengangguk paham dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Naruto menerima gulungan itu dan melemparnya ke Suigetsu. "Ambil itu, penari bugil. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau resmi menjadi bagian desa dan juga terbentuknya tim spesial Uzushiogakure in—"

"Taka! Itu nama tim-nya, Dobe." sela Sasuke.

"Tim spesial Uzushiogakure bernama Taka ini." sambung Naruto membenarkan.

Suigetsu menangkap gulungan tersebut dan bertanya. "Apa ini, Taichou-san?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Benda yang menjadi tujuanmu. Salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris Kirigakure, [Nuibari]."

Suigetsu terbebelak tidak percaya. Bahkan sebelum memulai, ia sudah mendapatkan satu pedang yang diincar. "Ehh, serius Taichou-san? Kau memberiku [Nuibari] secara cuma-cuma?" tanyanya meminta kepastian dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Wah, makasih Taichou-san!" ungkap Suigetsu dengan mata berbinar seperti anak-anak yang diberi permen.

"Sekarang... Sasuke." sahut Naruto memanggil pemuda Uchiha yang berbincang-bincang dengan Guren soal tujuan mereka mencari Uchiha Itachi. Saat Sasuke beralih menatapnya, ia kembali berbicara. "Menurut perhitunganmu, seberapa cepat kau menyelesaikan misi—tidak, tujuanmu ini?" tanyanya serius.

Orang yang ditanya ikut-ikutan serius. "Tergantung seberapa cepat mereka termakan umpan. Menurut perhitunganku, paling cepat dua tiga hari. Dan jika sudah bertemu Baka-Aniki, akan kupastikan saat itu juga dia mengatakan kebenarannya." ucapanya serius.

"Begitukah, aku mengerti." setelah mendapatkan jawaban agak meragukan dari Sasuke, Naruto beralih ke sang kakek. "Jiji, segera kirim pesan ke Mei-san, si mata panda dan Baa-chan jika tiga empat hari lagi susunan rencana untuk menghadapi Iwagakure dan Kumogakure akan kukirim." dan Arashi hanya mengangguk kesal diperintah olehnya.

"_Dasar cucu sialan!_"

"_Aku dengar itu, kakek brengsek!_"

Dan akhirnya... Perdebatan lewat pikiran kembali terjadi antara Naruto dan Arashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari Uzushiogakure, lebih tepatnya di markas Anbu Root yang dipimpin oleh Danzo Shimura. Terlihat jika beberapa anggota organisasi rahasi Konoha itu melakukan pergerakan yang cukup mencurigakan. Sementara di depan Anbu-Anbu yang sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu, Danzo berdiri dengan seringai misterius terpampang di wajah tuanya.

"Sekarang... Waktunya untuk mengurus Tsunade bersama shinobi dan kunoichi yang memiliki hubungan dengan bocah Uzumaki itu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC!**_

_**[TrouBlesome Cut]**_

* * *

_**Author Note: **__Pertama-tama... Saya kembali minta maaf lama tidak meng-Update Fic pertama saya ini. Dan sama seperti di Fic __**Uzumaki D. Naruto**__, saya gak nyangka ada yang nunggu ternyata. _

_Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu Fic Sangat Mainsetrum, Gaje, abal-abal, terlalu Overpower dan masih banyak kelasalahn lainnya ini. Dan juga, terima kasih sudah mau ngingatin untuk Update di review, review Fic lain dan PM. _

_Hmn... Untuk [Arc IX: Dua Uchiha] ini. Mungkin tidak hanya berpusat pada Sasuke dan Itachi saja. Akan ada sedikit perubahan di sana-sini-sono-dono-kasino-indro. Bisa dibilang Chapter ini sekedar pengalihan karena saya pusing mau dimulai dari mana pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi nanti. Rencana sih, saya mau buat sama seperti di Canon. Sasuke mulai mencari, dihadang Deidara dan Tobi, dan akhirnya terjadi pertarungan. Konoha akan mengirim para Rookie yang dipimpin Kakashi dan Sakura untuk mengembalikan Sasuke. Dan seterusnya sampai Pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke berakhir. Kira-kira begitu rencana saya untuk Arc ini, lebih tepatnya pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke._

_Well... Kalau ada yang punya saran untuk pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi nanti... Jangan sungkan untuk kasih tau saya, hehehehehehe. _

_Di Chapter ini saya juga memberi penjelasan soal lokasi Uzushiogakure yang belum sempat dijelaskan secara rinci. Well... Uzushiogakure berada di pulau yang berbeda dari Negara Api, Angin, Tanah dan Petir. Lokasi desa berada di tengah-tengah pulau yang dikelilingi hutan dan kabut ilusi dari Isobu—Sanbi. Ada tiga cara untuk mencapai pulau. Cara pertama adalah menggunakan kapal menyebrangi lautan. Dan cara kedua dan hanya diketahui oleh penduduk Uzushiogakure dan aliansinya adalah melewati terowongan bawah laut yang dibangun Naruto dan Pengguna elemen tanah [Doton] Uzushiogakure. Panjang terowongan itu kurang dari 50 kilometer [Sama panjang dengan terowongan Seiken, Jepang]. Di setiap 10 kilometer terdapat ruang bawah tanah luas yang mana ada pos penjaga dan pondok besar ciptaan dari Mokuton Naruto untuk menginap. Dan cara ketiga tentu saja berlari di atas lautan menggunakan chakra. _

_Dan sama seperti Fic __**Uzumaki D. Naruto**__, kerangka untuk Fic ini juga sedang saya buat. Sekarang sih udah sampai di __**World War Shinobi Four. **_

_Well... Untuk susunan Tim Taka di Fic ini sedikit—ah, mungkin banyak berubah dari Canon. Susunanya adalah: Sasuke Uchiha [Ketua], Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo dan Guren. Kemungkinan besar akan bertambah seiring berjalannya Fic dan mungkin juga para Reader bisa memberi saran siapa yang bagus untuk dimasukkan. _

_Sekian untuk AN Chapter ini. Waktunya membalas Review yang numpuk gara-gara lama gak Update. '-')/_

_._

_**ScatteredGlass: **__Makasih, hehehehe! ^_^) ... Soal Feel yang kurang ngena. Saya minta maaf karena saat ini masih dalam tahap belajar untuk itu... Soal Update. Maaf kelamaan, hehehe. _

_**KiritsugaKazuto23: **__Ini sudah saya lanjut, bro! '-')/ ... Soal Jadwal. Saya Update tidak menentu. Kadang seminggu, 2 minggu, 3 minggu, bahkan sebulan sekali. _

_**Reader69: **__Cuma semi-hiatus kok gara-gara sibuk di RL ... Hmn, disini udah kejawab pertanyaan pertama ... Hmnn, lumayan juga sarannya biar jadi tiga orang rebutin Karin... Sasuke vs Gaara vs Suigetsu :v ... Kita lihat saja nanti soal Itachi dan Sasuke duel hidup mati atau tidak... UDN sudah saya Update Chapter 19 dua minggu lalu... Oke '-')/_

_**Ashuraindra64: **__Makasih ^_^) ... Kita lihat saja nanti soal Itachi dan Sasuke duel hidup mati atau tidak. Hmmn, memang sih dikit kagak mau Si Keriput mati. Aah, kita lihat saja nanti, hehehe._

_**EnZans: **__Hehehe... Maaf kelamaan Update... Makasih do'a-nya. AMIN, AMIN! (/\\)_

_**Ryusuke 197: **__Chapter 19 sudah saya Update dua minggu lalu._

_**Dortaroze Druta Ogaqile: **__Kalau mau ngupil, jangan disini WOIII... Sono dikali :v :v_

_**iwas: **__Fic Second Chance keknya saya hiatusin dulu. Entah kapan mau dilanjut lagi... UDN sudah saya Update dua minggu lalu._

_**DXHJIWEH: **__Di Chapter 38 '-')/_

_**nyoto306: **__Gak bisa cepat. Saya sibuk di RL._

_**Guest: **__Keknya nggak deh. Di Kerangka yang saya buat tidak ada alasan untuk Pain nyerang Konoha. Karena Karin udah gak disana lagi._

_**namikazeiyan06gmail com: **__Hmmn, saran yang bagus. Akan saya pikirkan selagi kerjain kerangka alurnya._

_**Uzumaki ashura: **__Keknya masih lama NaruKushi nikahnya... Errrr, saya dah tobat bikin lemon. Cukup di Chapter 38 kepolosan saya hilang T-T)_

_**Vha de Keira: **__Oke '0')b ... NYAHAHAHA, BENAR SEKALI! SAYA LOLICON, DAN SAYA BANGGA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_**Guest: **__Well... Kita lihat saja nanti apa Kiri dan Suna ikut Perang. Pastinya, mereka gak bakalan di pihak Iwa-Kumo-Kono (Anbu Root) ... Well. Di Perang nanti memang ada Shinobi Uzushiogakure yang tewas... Hmnn, mungkin-mungkin. Kerangka yang saya buat belum sampai di sana. Nanti saya pikirkan saran anda. Makasih '-')/_

_**Fajar Meutuah960: **__Hmmn, Pair untuk Naruto udah kekunci. Naruto x Kushina. Gak bakalan saya tambah... Ente aja yang Add Pesbuk saya, nih akunnya [Hisnun Potlot]_

_**Akayuki: **__Makasih ^_^) ... Kita lihat saja nanti soal Itachi dan Sasuke duel hidup mati atau tidak. Gak papa kok. Dibaca saja saya dah senang, apalagi direview :D _

_**Guest: **__Ini sudah saya lanjut kok, walau kelamaan... Well, hubungan NaruKushi akan makin berkembang sampai ke langit tingkah tujuh. Hah?_

_**Gagan610: **__Hahahah setuju-setuju... Dan dari saya... Teruslah bernafas, sebelum bernafas dilarang :v :v ... Oke '-')b_

_... ... ..._

_Yang Review __**Lanjut**__,__** Next**__, sebangsa-nya dan senegara-nya, serta nanyain kapan Update lagi. Nih sudah saya lanjut walau suuuaaaaangaaaat laaaaamaaaaaa '0')/_

_._

_._

_Informasi terakhir... Jika ada yang mau flame, silahkan! Akan saya terima dengan tanah lapang penuh dada dan paha—Ups, lapang dada maksudnya. Ya, saya terima lapang dada untuk flame yang membangun dn yang ngeluh soal Update lamanya... Tpi klo yang cuma koar-koar gak jelas kek orang bermulut gak punya rem... Saya cuma bisa bilang..._

_**"I DON'T CARE!"**_

_._

_**Brengzeck 014 [**__Root Loliwood__**]**__ Out! Saya mau tidur cantik bersama Dedek Wendy Marvell dan Dedek Mashiro Shiina dulu '-')/_

_Salam Lolicon!_


End file.
